Sweet and Deadly
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Blakesleigh "Blake" Rose. That was her name before her last name was changed to De Santa. Her past ten years were horrible, until she ran away from Ludendorff to Los Santos under a new identity to find her father. How did Blake's journey started? Well, this is Blake's new journey in Los Santos with Michael, Trevor, Franklin and others.
1. Blake's Prologue

**Hello, Grand Theft Auto fans! My name is GirlGoneGamer and this is my first Fanfiction of GTAV! I love this game so much and also the characters! I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it! I only own my original characters to this story!**

* * *

Sweet and Deadly

* * *

Blakesleigh "Blake" Rose.

That was her name before her last name was changed to Blake De Santa. Her past ten years were horrible, until she started a new life in Los Santos under a new identify with her new family who happens to be part of her past.

But how did this all began?

Well… here's her prologue...

Blake ran towards her old bedroom in North Yankton. She closed the bedroom door as she locked it herself. She started barricading the door with a nearby chair that was in the corner of her bedroom. She slowly back away from the door, until she can hear the footsteps coming towards her bedroom.

"Blake!" Her mother, Macey Rose yelled on the other side of the door as she was banging her fist against the door. "Open this door now!"

Blake was slowly backing away from the door as she felt the warm blood oozing from her nostrils. She was punched in the eye by her abusing mother as she did something that she shouldn't have done in the first place.

"No!" Blake hissed. "Leave me alone, Mom!"

As she still heard the banging on her bedroom door, she had taken this opportunity to grab her stuff from the closet. She grabbed her black backpack and place it onto her twin sized bed, before placing on a black hoodie. She wiped her nose off once she felt the cold blood on her top lip.

She can hear her mother's yelling on the other side as the chair was holding the door knob was slipping. Her mother Macey almost have the door open as she started running and slamming her body against the door to make it break down.

Blake was running out of time.

She was about to face her abusive mother once again.

But she had something that was for her to keep.

It was from her long lost father who abandoned her and her mother ten years ago.

She fallen onto her knees to grabbed a small black box that had her name 'Blake' inscribed with a silver sharpie marker.

She opened it to see a handgun on top that was covering most of the stuff in the box. The box had pictures from the past and also small roll of money to help her when there is such a time like this. As she picked up the gun and placed it on the bed, she also grabbed a postcard that had such a beautiful sunny scenery.

That was where she was going.

Los Santos.

That place where her father and her favorite uncle was there right now, waiting for her.

"Blake Rose!" Her mom yelled until she finally busted the door down. Her untamed red hair and scary brown eyes were staring at her daughter as she had her fists balled up.

Blake know what to do if something like this happen. She immediately grabbed the handgun and aimed it at her mother's face.

Blake was nervous to used the gun on her own mother. But it was a matter of life and death. Plus self defense.

"Mom, don't make me do this,"

Macey scoffed. "What are you going to with that? Beside making me mad,"

Blake shook her head no as she felt her heart beating more faster than ever. "Mom, I had enough,"

"Enough? Ha, you sound like your Dad," Macey scoffed. "If you dare leave this house, the police will be on you for attempting to kill me. I won't be the one to save your ass, just like the other times,"

"Then, you don't have to this time. I'm going to where my Dad is. He's in Los Santos with my uncle. And you aren't going to stop me, Mom,"

Macey laughed at her daughter's determination. "If you think that you're going to find that deadbeat that left us, I think you're mistaken. Remember that your father and uncle were killed in that heist ten years ago?"

"Yes, but he's alive along with my favorite uncle. I want my happiness back. I want everything back, Mom that you couldn't provide for us. You used the rest of the money that Daddy left for us on drugs and booze,"

Suddenly, Blake and Macey heard police sirens coming from a distance. Blake and Macey face the window as the dark haired girl slowly walked towards her bed, still aiming the gun at her mother.

"You're staying, but you're going to jail and I'm leaving, Mom," Blake grabbed her black backpack as she slowly walked towards the window backwards.

Then Macey suddenly realized something. Her own daughter called the police on her for the way she was abusing her and herself. She glared her brown eyes at her, before Blake's hand was touching the window sill.

"You bitch!" Macey hissed as she ran towards her daughter.

Blake's turquoise eyes widened, until...

*BANG*

*BANG*

* * *

Blake immediately shot upright from her queen sized bed before she started looking around her room. Her breathing slowed once she realized that she was in her new bedroom in Los Santos, instead of the smaller bedroom she had back in North Yankton.

She looked to her right to see the morning sun beaming through the light purple curtains of her window in her bedroom. Then she looked at the nightstand to see her alarm clock and it was 6:47 am at the moment.

Finally, she picked up her iFruit phone to see that she had any new messages.

There was two new text messages from her besties, Max and Lynnette.

So, she decided to ignore and place her iFruit phone on the comforter of the bed. She let her head fall back down onto the extra soft pillows. She started slowly closing her turquoise eyes as she fallen back asleep, before a lone tear was coming down the left side of her eye.

"My life back in North Yankton was a complete hell, but this is my new life now,"

Blake shifted to her right to see a black picture frame of her and her new family who happens to be a part of her past. They were known as the Townley's back in North Yankton, but now they were known as the De Santa's here in Los Santos.

Blake smiled sweetly at the picture before falling back asleep, waiting for her morning alarm to go off so she can start a new day at her private high school.

"Is this the life I wanted?… Or is it something else?… Dad, I will find you… Someday…"

* * *

 **Well, that was sorta like a short prologue to Blake's journey from North Yankton to Los Santos. There will be more about her past coming soon in the later chappies. If anyone like the beginning of it and want more, please let me know by send me a review, or favorite and follow this story! If you have any questions to ask me about this story, please let me know in the reviews or PM-ing me!**


	2. My Dysfunctional Life As a De Santa

*BANG*

*BANG*

Blake kept her eyes closed as she felt the handgun in her hands drop to the ground as she fired off two rounds of bullets.

She heard the sudden cry of her mother, Macey Rose.

The red haired mother was shot.

Blake opened her turquoise blue eyes to see the pistol on the floor of her bedroom, as small smoke came out the barrel of the gun.

Then she slowly looked to see her mother who was on the floor. She was holding down the bullet wound onto the left side of her thigh. Blood was slowly spilling from out of her dark blue jeans as her left hand supporting the bullet wound.

Her brown eyes were winching at the pain as small tears were coming out the corner of her eyes.

Blake's greenish blue eyes widened as she looked at her wounded mother.

She walked towards her as Macey heard her daughter's footsteps coming closer. She opened her brown eyes to see the dark haired teen standing in front of her. The pistol was next to Blake on the left, only a few inches away on the floor.

"How… How dare you?" Macey hissed. "My own daughter…"

Blake smirked evilly at Macey's question.

" _I'm not your daughter anymore,"_

* * *

Blake was holding the same pistol that she kept to herself in order to protect herself. As she held it in her hands, she decided to remove the gun's clip that holds the bullets in.

Only two bullets were missing. And she only has six more left.

She placed it back into the gun, until she heard the clicking sound of it, before placing it down on her queen sized bed.

Blake heard the knocking sound of her bedroom door, as she jumped frighteningly before grabbing the gun and aiming it at the door.

Her own heartbeat was beating faster than usual as she kept both hands holding onto the pistol's gun grip.

"Blake?" She knew who was that on the other side of the door.

It was her favorite uncle that she loved for a long time. Michael Townley. Or better known as Michael De Santa now, since he faked his own death to have a better life out here in Los Santos, instead of putting his own family in danger.

Blake's widened eyes softened as she sighed softly before placing the gun under the bed.

"Time to get up, you have school this morning,"

"Um, okay, Uncle Michael,"

As she heard the footsteps walking away, she flopped her body down onto the bed as she was finally relaxed. She placed both of her hands on her face, before removing one of them and placed her right hand over her forehead.

"I must stay calm," Blake said to herself. "This is your new life now,"

Blake stood up from her bed as she walked into the closet to put on her school uniform.

As she was finally dressed in her uniform, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her black hair was neat and straight with a few curls at the ends when she inherited from her mother. Her school uniform was a light blue polo shirt with the school emblem on the left side of her chest and on the left shoulder sleeve. She also had on a khaki skirt that was almost knee length. And for her legs and shoe, all she had on was knee length black socks and black flats.

Blake didn't like wearing this uniform. It makes her feel weird. But she was alright with it, since she wasn't the only one wearing school uniform

Blake sighed once more before walking towards her bedroom door and opened it to see Tracey walking towards the bathroom. That was where Blake was going to head to, but she stopped by Jimmy's bedroom to see him playing Righteous Slaughter Seven with the headphones over his ears.

"Hey, Jimmy," Blake greeted.

Jimmy didn't say anything or even look at Blake as he was keeping his eyes glued to the gigantic TV and his hands and fingers on the controller.

Blake walked towards the bathroom as she noticed Tracey putting on her makeup while looking at the mirror in front of her.

"Hi, Tracey," Blake greeted.

"Hey, Blake,"

Blake and Tracey used to be close when they were just children back in North Yankton, but now the dark haired teen was quiet to start a conversation with her cousin/friend. As Blake was putting on her black eyeliner on her eyelids, Tracey looked at her for a minute before it caught her attention.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Is that all your putting on your face?" Tracey asked. "Just eyeliner?"

"Well, yeah," Blake replied before placing the black eyeliner pen down on the counter. "I only need black eyeliner for my eyes. Is that a problem?"

"Well, I was thinking what if I do your face this morning," Tracey suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok then," Blake said slowly. She was not alright with this.

* * *

Michael De Santa was downstairs in the living room area watching TV. He was hoping that one of his favorite movies would be on at this time of the day. He heard the tile music to Nelson in Naples was on, so he had his blue eyes glued to the TV, until he heard footsteps coming closer from behind him.

He turned around to see his only and favorite niece, Blake Rose or better known as Blake De Santa dressed for school.

"Good morning, Uncle Michael," Blake greeted him before walking towards the couch and sat down next to him.

"Good morning, Blake," Michael greeted back before ruffling her black hair. Blake groaned as she hated that her uncle had to do that.

"Uncle Michael, I'm not a little girl anymore,"

"Sorry, kid,"

"Uhh… yeah," Blake said embarrassingly.

"Tracey did my makeup this morning, but I'm going to take it off before we leave,"

Michael smiled sweetly. "It's fine by me, unless you're tryin to impress someone,"

Blake's eyes widened. "No, no," she backed away from him slowly on the couch before touching her powdered makeup face, hoping that it will come off by touch.

Michael chuckled at the dark haired teen as she crossed her arms, not looking at him with her greenish blue eyes.

"I hate you sometimes," she mumbled under her breath. Then, Michael wrapped his arms around his niece to make her feel better.

Blake sighed. "But you're my favorite uncle,"

"And you're my favorite niece,"

"Blake!"

Blake stood up and left her uncle's embrace as she walked towards the stairs.

"What Tracey?"

"Did you take my phone?"

Blake rolled her eyes.

"Why would I want to take your phone?" Blake asked. "I have my own phone with me. Maybe someone else might have taken it,"

"Oh my gosh! Jimmy, you are so dead!"

Blake laughed before she walked towards the kitchen to see her Uncle Michael and Aunt Amanda arguing once again.

"Could you please stop yelling at each other?" Blake said covering her ears. She remembered the times when her mother Macey yelled at her as well, before receiving a punishment for her small mistake or accidents. "It's bad enough that I had to deal with Tracey and Jimmy, but now you two,"

Blake finally removed her ears as she looked at the two adults.

"Well, I'm sorry, Blake, but he needs to do something more productive like taking you to school this morning," Amanda replied before narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm on top of it, Amanda,"

"Wait, I rather take my motorcycle instead-"

Suddenly Blake was cut off once again when Amanda talking once more to Michael.

Michael on the other hand didn't want to listen any of it this morning, just like Blake did when she placed her hands on her hips.

Blake watched in silence as the two adults in kitchen yelling at each other, until she decided to blocked the noise out by putting on her earbuds to her iFruit phone and started playing music on the Los Santos Rock Radio.

She walked towards the counter to see that her Aunt Amanda made her just only a bowl of cereal. She poured the milk as she walked outside to the backyard of the pool area and sat down on the cobblestones steps while eating her bowl.

* * *

Blake stared at the window of the passenger side of Michael's black Obey as she kept quiet with her arms crossed. Michael was looking at her from now and then, until she stared at the windshield in front of her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, Uncle Michael," Blake replied softly. "It's just that something is on my mind recently and I was wondering-"

The black Obey Tailgater suddenly stopped as Michael slammed down on the brakes when a red car almost hit the front of his car.

"You entitled piece of shit!" Michael hissed at the honking red car. Once his anger cooled, he turned to face the dark haired teen who was wide-eyed for a minute before shaking her head.

Once Michael turned the steering wheel and finally was back on the road, he turned around once more to face Blake who was now looking back at the window of the passenger side.

"Now, what is it that you wanna tell me?"

"Nothing," Blake sighed. "Just nothing,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Blake went into her backpack and pulled out a book from school that she was reading.

The book was called Descendants of the Great as Blake kept her eyes glued to the pages of the book. She was very intrigued by the book that her English class made the whole class read it for an upcoming quiz, until Michael pulled up onto the school gate of Rockford Hills Academy.

Once Blake felt the car slowing down, she put the book back into her backpack before looking out the window to see many other teens like her dressed in the same embarrassing school uniforms walking towards the school or hanging out by the gate.

She has not seen her friends, Max or Lynnette yet.

So, she decided to wait a couple more seconds before looking down at her clasped hands with one of her wrists had a tattoo that has her name in cursive in bandages.

Michael was very concerned about the way she was acting this morning during the car ride. Was she not telling him something that he needs to know now? Or was it something else that girls like her friends, or Tracey and Amanda should know?

"What's wrong, Blake?"

"It's just that…" Blake was scared to talk to him about the certain thing that she wanted to say to him. "Do I really have to go? Can I stay home?"

Blake lied through her teeth as an excuse. She really did want to go to school, but she doesn't want to hear the constant yelling of the whole De Santa household, which she has to face everyday since she was always the good person.

"Look, I know you're worried kid, it will be alright,"

"It's not that,"

"Then what is it?"

Blake heard the knocking on the passenger side window of Michael's black Obey as she jumped slightly and turned around to see Max and Lynnette who were outside of the car.

Michael waved to Blake's friends as they waved back to him.

"You better go now. Your friends are waiting,"

Blake opened the passenger side of the door as she climbed out of the black Obey Tailgater and then grabbed her backpack, before placing one strap over her right shoulder.

"I will talk to you once you return from school. Maybe, me and you can spend some time together, like we always do," Michael suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Blake replied shyly, before closing the passenger door. Michael waved to his niece goodbye as he drove off while Blake waved a shy goodbye while walking towards her friends who were waiting for her at the school gate.

* * *

 **So, this is not much, but there will be more soon.**

 **Like for example, Blake's past life and more about the father who raised her for six years before the big heist.**

 **I'm still thinking of his name…**

 **The name of the school Blake goes to, "Rockford Hills Academy".**

 **I made that up since I couldn't decide on what to name the school she goes to.**

 **And the next chapter is where her true adventure begins, which it involves the story mode part.**

 **If you have any questions to ask me, please let me know by PM-ING me!**


	3. Complications Of a De Santa Child

Blake spirited her way into the coldness of the falling snow as she can hear a helicopter above her, trying to catch up with the dark haired teen. She kept her black hoodie up as her black backpack was holding onto her back.

" _We have no visual on Blake Rose,"_

" _Suspect's wearing a black hoodie and dark blue jeans,"_

"Move, move!" She heard one of the police officer yelling as she tried her best to run away from them.

She was heading into the dark woods as she decided to try and lose them by climbing up a tree. As she put one leg up and grabbed on to a nearest tree limb, she can hear the police coming closer. She climbed a little faster, until she finally reached to the top the best she can.

As she looked down once more, she noticed two police officers with flashlights in one hand and pistols in the other. She held onto the tree branches as she tries to blend in, like she was camouflaging. She kept her body still, as she can hear the officers from underneath her.

"I can't see a damn thing in this snow!" One of the police officer complained.

As Blake noticed the flashing lights, she kept still while her green eyes were looking down, hoping that they will go away.

"Shit!"

"We lost her,"

"Travis! Bring back those goddamn dogs!"

As Blake watched the officers leaving the area, she slowly climbed down the tree before she jumped down for her feet to land into the deep snow.

Blake started running once more, before turning her head to side making sure that there wasn't anything and anyone tailing from behind her.

" _Dad… Uncle Michael… hold on!"_ Blake thought to herself. _"I'll be there with you two, once again. Just wait for me!"_

* * *

Blake was sitting down at her desk while listening to the boring lecture in her English class. She was taking notes for a while, until she decided to drawing small doodles on to the page. She placed her hand under her chin as she looked outside to see the beautiful courtyard of the academy.

Blake was really bored since this was her last class of the day.

Blake looked to the left side of her desk to see her book from English class was sitting there. She pulled it in front of her, before she slide up the bookmark.

It wasn't actually a bookmark. It was a picture from the past.

The picture was her when she was just six years old, along with her father named Carter Grant and her three uncles, Michael, Trevor, and Brad.

Blake examined the picture as she smiled at it.

" _I can never forget that final day that we spend time together, Daddy,"_ Blake thought to herself, before closing her eyes.

* * *

 _Blake was sleeping in her small bedroom as she felt something shaking her lightly. She opened her turquoise blue eyes to see her father Carter Grant only on just one knee, smiling at his daughter's sleeping form._

 _She smiled. "Daddy,"_

 _Carter smiled once he heard his daughter's voice, before placing a kiss on her forehead, which made her giggled happily._

" _Hey, sweetheart," Carter moved some of her black locks out of her face, so he can see his daughter's cute face. "I'll be leaving now and I will be returning soon with your uncles,"_

 _Blake raised her body up. "Can I come with you?"_

" _I'm sorry, Blake," Carter rejected Blake's question. "This is a job for only us men to do,"_

 _Blake had a frowny face as she looked down at her bedspread. Carter couldn't take his daughter's sad face, since she was the only thing that matter to him. Just like Michael caring about his wife and children._

 _So, Carter decided to cheer up his daughter._

" _Hey, remember when I say that one day that me and you will leave this snowy town forever and go somewhere where it will be sunny everyday?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Well, once I return from this job and when I have the money, me and you," Carter taken ahold of Blake's small hands into his own. "We'll get to leave and have a happy life together,"_

" _Is Mommy coming with us?"_

" _No, it will be me, you, and your favorite uncle,"_

" _Uncle Michael?"_

" _Yes, him, sweetheart and even his own family," Carter replied. "Don't say anything about this to your Mommy, ok?"_

 _Blake nodded, before Carter wrapped his arms around his daughter's small body, giving her a loving hug._

 _He placed a kiss on her strawberry smelling black hair. "I love you, Daddy,"_

" _I love you too, Blakesleigh,"_

* * *

Blake was back in her English classroom as she had her eyes closed, until she can hear the tapping of heels clicking against the floor and small murmurs flooded the whole classroom. She opened her eyes for a second to her friend, Max calling her name, until she turned to her right to see her English teacher standing next to her before she grabbed her wrist.

Blake was still holding the picture in her hand until the teacher takes one look at it.

"Hmm, it seems that you only care about this picture instead of my class, Miss. Blakesleigh,"

"No, no," Blake felt the only picture she had from her past taken away from her once the teacher had it in her hand. "It's not like that."

Blake raised her body over the desk, as she tried to reach out towards it. "Please I need that back!"

"Blakesleigh De Santa," The teacher walked towards the chalkboard. "If you want this back, I would like to see you after class,"

* * *

Blake was walking home from the academy with her friends, as she kept her eyes glued to a permission slip that her English teacher gave her after class.

"I can't believe that she wants to meet my aunt and uncle," Blake said in disbelief.

"Tell me about it," Max replied agreeing with the black haired teen. "I can understand her taking the picture you had in your hand, but this… She just want to be in our business, since she'd married a rich guy she doesn't care about,"

"That sounds like my aunt," Blake giggled as Max laughed alongside with her.

"Hey, Blake," She turned to her right to face Lynnette. "What was that picture you had in your hands,"

Blake stopped for a minute to place her backpack down on the ground. Max and Lynnette stop to look down at Blake as she replace the permission slip to the picture. Blake's friends surrounded her as they looked at the photograph with her.

"This is me and my Daddy, along with my uncles,"

"Eww, who's this one, looking like a creepy motherfucker," Lynnette asked, pointing to the one on who was next to Michael who has a mullet haircut.

"Lunch…" Blake said in disbelief. "That's my Uncle Trevor. Sometimes, he scares the shit out of me, but he was always the funny one,"

"Oh,"

"What about him," Max asked pointing to the person next to her real father, Carter.

"That's my Uncle Brad," Blake pointed to his face, before folding up the picture once more.

"So, I only have my father and my Uncle Michael left. I don't know about my Uncle Trevor or Uncle Brad. But, I hope that they will show up eventually,"

"If he does," Lynnette said, while Blake places the picture back in her backpack. "I'm still calling him a creepy motherfucker,"

Max sucked her teeth. "Lunchables, shut your dumbass up,"

Blake laughed at Lunch's stupidity.

"Alright, if I see him…"

"Alright, already!" Blake and Max complained to the blonde hair with pink streaks teen.

* * *

Once Blake and her friends were walking down West Eclipse Boulevard, the dark haired teen had to say goodbye to them once she reaches to the gate. When Blake said goodbye to them as she watched them walking down the street, she walked towards the front of the house as she can hear the leaf blower whirring as the gardener that her Uncle Michael hired was on the job.

She taken a deep breath before opening the front door to the De Santa house.

"Uncle Michael? I'm ready to go," Blake said out loud. She walked towards the living room area to see that he wasn't around in his favorite area of the house. She didn't smell no cigarette smoke or no used whiskey bottle or glass on the coffee table.

"Uncle Michael?"

She decided to give up on calling him once more before climbing up the stairs and into her bedroom on the left. Once she throws her backpack on her bed, she decided to change out of her school uniform and into something more comfortable.

Now, Blake was switched from out of her weird school uniform into a white tank top and black skinny jeans. In the mirror, she looked at herself now as her upper body was covering with permanent ink of the tattoo she bought for herself.

On her right shoulder blade was covering with a beautiful red and black rose design with vibrant green leaves. On her left forearm was a clip of an angel's wing. That was her first tattoo that she brought since she was here in Vinewood. And finally on her left wrist was her name in cursive. She was planning on getting some more on her body soon, but for now she was fine for the way she is today.

As she layed on her stomach on her bed and pulled out her cyan blue binder, she heard a knock on her bedroom door which almost startled her. Her parent teacher conference permission slip started flying out of her backpack and onto the floor, until the door open to reveal her Uncle Michael.

"Hey,"

"Hi, Uncle Michael," Blake stood up on her bed, keeping her eyes on the parent-teacher conference permission slip.

"How was-" Michael walked towards her, until his brown shoes step onto something on the floor. He removed his foot as he got the paper up from off the floor.

"What's this?" Michael asked, before Blake snatched it from out of his hands. "The fuck was that, Blake?"

"Uh," Blake hid it behind her back before placing it into the back of her black skinny pants pocket.

"Nothing, Uncle Michael," she said, so innocently with a sweet smile. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering kiddo, if me and you can spend time together like I promise you before,"

"Uh…" Blake was trying to think of an excuse once again. In the right corner of her greenish blue eyes, she looked down at her cyan blue binder as she finally thought of something.

"Actually," she looked back at his deep blue eyes, hoping to the hide this lie once again. "I have homework. A-And it's due by tomorrow. So, I have to pay attention to my studies, maybe later or tomorrow, Uncle Michael,"

"Alrighty then, Blake," Michael rubbed the back his neck. "Have fun,"

Blake grinned at her Uncle Michael before he closed the door. As soon as he closed the door to her bedroom, she relaxed her fake grin before looking back at the parent teacher conference permission slip.

As she balled it up, she blew a raspberry and threw it behind her as it landed onto her pillows.

She wanted her Uncle Michael to sign it and come to the meeting, but somehow this meeting might be a bad one like she had back in North Yankton for missing any late homework assignments.

But yet, she didn't feel comfortable to be around her Uncle Michael. She was still going through the trauma of shooting her own mother, Macey Rose, but she hasn't told him the true story about her escape.

* * *

"Just 'cause you have a massive gaper, bitch,"

"Fucking homo. You are so dead!" Tracey hissed. "Dad! Jimmy said I have a massive… Jimmy called me a bitch!"

Blake stared rubbing her forhead. "Oh, why don't the two of you just make up and shut the fuck up!?" Blake complained, before she picked up her cyan blue binder and her iFruit phone, placing it all into her black backpack.

"Eww, Blake that is so gross," Tracey said, grossed out. Blake walked out of her room before closing the door to her bedroom. "Why would I make up with him, when he's a dork,"

Tracey walked back into her bedroom, before laying on her stomach talking to her boyfriend.

Blake sighed before placing earbuds into her pierced ears. She climbed down the stairs as she wanted to study some quiet where there is nobody who can disturb her. So, she tried outside where the pool was gleaming in the sunlight. But she noticed her Aunt Amanda with the tennis coach.

It made her skin crawl once she noticed her Aunt Amanda was trying to flirt with him. So, there was only one place that she knows that there will be peace and quiet away from the dysfunctional part of the house.

The garage.

When she opened the door to the garage, she noticed that Jimmy's SUV was still here. She remembered that it was going to get repossess if he doesn't pay it on time. But, she didn't care she need was somewhere that was quiet and somewhere that she was all alone, away from the craziness of the De Santa household.

She climbed into the backseat of Jimmy's SUV and pulled out her cyan blue binder to look at her homework assignment in English class. As her favorite purple pen touched the college ruled paper, she wrote down the subject and her name as well.

" **The Favorite Person Who I Like, By Blakesleigh "Blake" De Santa,"**

As she looks down at the piece of paper in front of her, she doesn't know who to write about. It has to be someone that she knows and loves her.

Not like her abusive mother.

It could be her Uncle Michael or Aunt Amanda, because those two were the only people that she like and how they taking care of her. So, she decided to give it some thought by fallen asleep in the backseat s of Jimmy's SUV. She covered herself up with the heavy blanket before closing her eyes, listening to her music on her iFruit phone.

* * *

 **So, that is where the adventure begins with Blake Rose De Santa!**

 **I had the change the name of the story, because I didn't know what to name it at the time. First it was Black Rose. Then, Shy, Sweet, But Deadly.**

 **But for now on it is called Sweet and Deadly, because Blake plays a sweet child in the De Santa household, but with that gun she had. The one she use to kill her mom, Macey Rose with and she is also deadly.**

 **So, Sweet and Deadly, that's the name.**

 **And by the way, Blake's friend, Lynnette. She has a nickname which she likes to be called by and it's Lunch or Lunchables. It was a funny way for me to come up with a name like that. Even my boyfriend laughed and loved that name as well.**

 **So, what do you think what happens in the next chapter? Will Blake defend herself or will Michael come to the rescue?**


	4. Please Save Me, Uncle Michael

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing in Los Santos International Airport in five minutes. So, for your safety, please fasten your seatbelts as we're about to descend,"_

Blake opened her turquoise blue eyes, before she stretch slightly, and looked out of her window to see the plane was slowly descend from the night sky. She fasten her seatbelt as she taken a deep breath, before looking out the window to see the lights to Los Santos International Airport.

" _I'm here, Dad, Uncle Michael… I hope that you are happy to see me,"_ Blake thought to herself, before a smile was placed on her face.

"So, who am I looking for, Davey,"

"She'll be coming out of this terminal, wearing only a black tank top and her hair will be in a ponytail,"

Michael and Dave were looking out the window from the black Obey Tailgater, as they were looking for a certain dark haired teen. Before, Blake even got on the plane, she immediately called the number that was left behind in the shoebox and told Dave Norton about her father Carter and also Uncle Michael.

And that's was when he called Michael to come to the airport to come find her.

As Blake walked towards the exit, she looked around the front of the airport, until she noticed a taxi. She walked towards it, before opening the back seat of the door.

Michael climbed out of his black Obey Tailgater as he watched Blake walking towards the taxi, behind the black Obey Tailgater to see the dark haired teen going into her black backpack, searching for some money.

"Blake?"

Blake looked over the taxi's backseat door to see a man in his late forties, black hair, only wearing a expensive brown leather jacket, silky blue button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown boots.

He looked so familiar to her.

Blake's eyes widened in surprise as she stood there, until she finally broken the silence.

"Uncle Michael?"

She dropped her backpack, before she noticed her Uncle Michael running towards her and wrapping his arms around her small figure. Blake's turquoise blue eyes were still widened, until a soft smile was placed on her lips as she relaxed against his touch.

* * *

Blake felt Jimmy's SUV moving as one of her earbuds were removed from her ear. She groaned softly before hearing a voice.

"Eh, Simeon, I got the ride man, I'm coming back,"

She didn't recognize the voice. Her eyes widened as she kept her head down while covering herself with the heavy blanket. She didn't know what to do.

But all she had to do is keep quiet for now.

Until she realized that her earbuds were still connected to her iFruit phone. All she had to do is call for help.

As she reached down to her backpack where her iFruit phone was placed in, until she felt something that was cold and it was like hard metal against her fingertips. The pistol she had kept hidden in her bedroom, under the bed was in her backpack.

How did it get there she wonders?

But the dark haired teen immediately forgotten that question as she pulled it up slowly, before rising her sleepy body, as the pistol was heavy in her small hand.

"Who in the hell are you?" She asked. "And what are doing taking me away from my home?"

She aimed the nine millimeter semi automatic pistol at the back of the driver's head, as he almost jumped slightly at the dark haired teen's voice. He looked up at the rearview mirror to see her turquoise blue eyes narrowed at him. "Keep driving, so nobody won't get suspicious,"

"Eh, girl, what the hell you doin in the backseat?"

"I was just doing homework, homie, until I taken a nap," Blake replied. "And you don't know how I feel if something wakes me up from a cat nap. I get a little pissed off, like I want to hurt someone like you, who just might be doing a robbery and a kidnapping,"

"Look, I just work the fucking repos," the driver replied. "Your brother was behind on his payments,"

"My brother," Blake said confused. "Oh, you mean my fat ass of a cousin? Look here, I don't know who you are and you better keep your pretty eyes on the road, instead of keeping them on my face and my tater tots,"

Blake pulled up her earbuds, hoping that her iFruit phone was still connected. Once she had it in her hands, she called the one and only person who can get her out of this mess.

She waited as two rings went by until she heard his voice, before placing it on speakerphone.

" _Why are you calling me from your room?"_

"Because, I'm not in the bedroom, I have been kidnapped by someone who works for the repo and he's taken me and Jimmy's car towards it," Blake almost yelled at her iFruit phone, making sure Michael got the message.

"Chill, girl, I didn't know you was back there,"

"Shut up and keep driving," Blake yelled at him, pushing the barrel of the gun closer to the back of his skull. "This is my Uncle Michael on the phone and you wanna talk back to me?! Don't make me use this on you! I have used two bullets, do you want me to use two on you?"

"Dang, girl, chill,"

" _Shit, ok, I'm on my way,"_

Blake hanged up her iFruit phone as she noticed the car dealership. She pushed the gun closer to his skull once more. "Pull over right here. Stop the car,"

The driver did so as he placed the SUV in park, before raising his hands up. "Is that the place?"

"Yeah, girl,"

Blake waited for her Uncle Michael to show up, until she decided to talk once more. "You must be wonder why I have a gun, don't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, one day, I'll tell you my life story and maybe me, you, and my Uncle Michael will probably go out for a beer," she said it sarcastically.

Blake heard tires screeching from behind as she looked at the rearview mirror to see her uncle's Obey Tailgater stopping as he climbed out of the car and into the SUV's backseat with Blake. He pulled out his pistol of his very own and aimed it at him as well.

"Is this the guy?"

"Yeah," Blake replied, before lowering her pistol.

"Don't look around…" Michael demanded before looking at the car dealership place. He noticed a large window that was showing the inside of the place, until he talked once more to him.

"Drive into it. Right thought the fucking window, and fast,"

Blake looked at her uncle for a second. Doesn't he realized that she was still in the car with her 'kidnapper'?

"Wait, Uncle Michael, are you really cer-"

"Hush, Blake," Michael demanded his niece to be quiet as he kept his deadly stare at the driver. "Or I'll put two rounds in the back of your skull, and do it myself,"

"Man, you can't be for real? With her in it?" He mentioned about Blake's safety.

Does he care about her? Even though he was held at gunpoint by a sixteen year old girl.

"Do my niece and I look like a fucking joke to you?"

Blake was holding onto the seats as the driver was speeding at top speed while Michael complained for him to run though it.

"Oh shit!" Blake exclaimed.

"Ram it already!"

She covered her face as she heard glass shattering and shards nearly went pass her.

"Shitty situation, dog," He yelled, as he climbed out the car.

Michael came out the backseat as Blake stayed inside to regained her self.

Blake shaked her head to make sure it was alright. She regained her sight as she finally climbed out of the car, earning a few cuts from the glass shards.

"What a ride," she said amazed, shaking the glass shards out of her hair.

"I always trump for a job well done," Michael said, before giving the driver some cash. "Now, get out of here,"

"You motherfucker,"

As Blake climbed out of the backseat with her stuff, she was watching her Uncle Michael kicking some ass as she smiled at the fight in front of her, before she moved out of the way.

"Kick his ass, Uncle Michael!" Blake cheered. "Beat his ass till he looked cute,"

"Bottom feeder!" Michael hissed at him, before pushing him onto the SUV's window.

"Does this car looks like it cost five grand a month,"

"You fucking racist,"

Michael slammed him by using the front car door.

Blake was laughing as she kept watching. "Wow, uncle,"

Michael immediately put him in a head lock as Simeon was struggling to break free.

"Yeah, did he agree on having some punk breaking into my house and kidnapping my niece,"

Michael pushed him down onto the ground.

"Don't make me have to come back here," he warned him.

As he turned around Blake was looking at him, before she followed him outside of the car dealership.

As soon as Blake and Michael returned home, the dark haired teen can hear Tracey celebrating about Jimmy's SUV being taken. Somehow, Blake didn't care about right now. All she wanted was some peace and quiet away from the craziness, but now it turned out to be one strange adventure in the backseat of Jimmy's SUV.

She was definitely sure that she wasn't going to do that again.

* * *

As the sun was slowly going down over the De Santa's residents, Blake was outside by the pool, just sitting down by the patio table with the umbrella covering her from the warm sun. She had her guitar and drawing pad with her as she was drawing a new design on the blank paper.

Once she was almost finished with the small details, she can hear footsteps coming closer as she turned to her right to see her Uncle Michael walking towards her.

"Hey,"

Blake looked up at him, before looking back at her sketchbook.

"Hi,"

"How do you feel?"

"My head still hurts and I have like two glass shards, stuck up my ass, and I have to pull them out," Blake explained, once she placed her pencil down. "And it hurts like hell,"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that,"

She darkening the details before she can hear the scraping of the patio chair as Michael sat down next to her, looking at her drawing pad.

"You like to draw?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah, it sorta helps me, I'm just drawing this new tattoo design that I'm hoping to get soon,"

"What is it?"

"A butterfly that has my Dad's name on the bottom,"

Michael looked down at the drawing pad as Blake showed him the beautiful design. "You must be a natural at this,"

"Yeah, I am," Blake replied with a smile.

"Blake, there's something we need to talk about,"

Blake looked up at her Uncle Michael's deep blue eyes as she placed her drawing pad out to the side and pulled up her guitar onto her lap, playing a few notes. "What is it, Uncle?"

"It's about your actions today," Michael stated. "Whatever happens today, you keep to yourself,"

"If I can, my Mommy tells me the same thing, so she wouldn't hurt me," Blake said in disbelief.

"Wait, your Mom?" Michael asked confused. "What does your mother have to do with this?"

Blake's eyes widened as she relazied about what she almost said.

"I'm sorry," Blake was about to stand up with her guitar in one hand, until Michael grabbed her wrist.

Blake's eyes widened as she shakes her arm violently. "GET OFF ME, MOMMY!"

He immediately let go of his niece, as he noticed the shockness in her eyes. Blake's eyes softened as she realized that she wasn't back in North Yankton with her Mom. She was in Los Santos with her Uncle Michael.

"Blake, you alright?" Michael asked. "You seem kinda scared,"

Blake stood up once more as she placed her guitar on the patio table, walking towards the pool and looked down at her watery reflection. Michael stood up as he followed her and standing there on her left, until she taken a deep breath.

"I haven't told you the true story about what happened to me in the past ten years," Blake said before up at her uncle once more and looked down at her reflection in the pool, hoping that her warm tears will fall into the chlorine pool water.

"What happened, Blake,"

"Well… after when you've faked your death and everyone left me behind, I was… I was afraid that I was left in North Yankton to die. So, the first five years, they were alright with me and Mom and then when I was in middle school, she began to date this guy named James. They were dating for three years, until Mom's figure out that he was cheating,"

Blake turned away as she felt more hot tears coming out of her turquoise blue eyes. She can feel her mascara and eyeliner running down her cheeks. "Then… she did it the hard way… She… She killed him in front of me. She made me help her get rid of his body and ditched his car,"

"Jesus Christ, Blakesleigh..."

"Yeah, and then it was our neighbor. She was a nice lady that was so kind to me, but Mom's didn't like her, because she was nosey," Blake explained, with her fists balled up. "On the night she died, she made me dinner and I invited her into the house while Mommy was sleeping on the couch. She wanted me to spend the night with her, if there was something wrong. I agree and then Mommy had to get rid of her,"

"In the last two years, I was being used like a punching bag. She was drinking and taking drugs to help with her deep depression. I… I … I couldn't take it anymore, so I just snapped by hitting her, before I called for help. I ran towards my bed and I used the gun that my Daddy left behind for me to use, if something bad were to happen. But… I used it on her… _I killed her_ ,"

Blake covered her face. "My life has been a complete hell, Uncle Michael,"

Once Blake removed her hands to look back at her Uncle Michael. He was just standing there speechless and shocked. He listened to every detail of what happened to Blake's life back in Ludendorff.

She told him on the day he was reunited with Michael that she ran away from home and she didn't want to go back home, because her mother was kidnapped. So, Michael decided to be put in the witness protection program and to stay with her only family she has left.

Her goal was to escape being abused by her mother and reunited with her Uncle Michael and his family.

Blake's true goal was to find her Daddy, Carter Grant.

"I know I should have never told you nothing," Blake said backing away from Michael. "You probably think I'm a crazy teen with a gun that needs to be locked up,"

Blake ran away from her Uncle Michael as he called out her name once more, hoping that she would stop running away from, but she ended up running upstairs towards her bedroom, before closing the door. She slid her back against the door, as she covered her head up as she remembered that night all over again.

She can hear the gunshots.

She can hear her mother's screaming.

The helicopters.

The sound of barking police hounds.

The yelling of the police officers looking for her.

She couldn't take it anymore, so she gave out a loud scream that filled her bedroom.

Once she did that, she was wide-eyed for a second before covering her face. Tears were still falling from her face, as she stood up and landed her body face down on her queen sized bed, until she heard the knocking sound on her bedroom door.

"Go away," Her voice muffled through the pillows, until she heard the door opening, so she just laid there, not moving a single muscle. The person who entered her bedroom, closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Blake," It was her Uncle Michael's voice that echoed in her bedroom.

Blake started crying uncontrollably as her face was still planted on the pillows. "Uncle Mich-ael… am I… such a horrible... person?"

Michael couldn't take the crying of his niece. He loved his only niece no matter what she has done. He loved her like he loves his own kids. Blake was a part of his family, since his friend Carter appointed him as her uncle and so as Trevor and Brad.

So, he lifted up her small body and place her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. His left hand was in her mid back length hair, while his other hand was resting on her back, rubbing it softly to make her calm down.

"It's ok, sweetheart," Michael said soothingly. "Blake, you're safe with me now,"

Blake stopped crying for a minute as she was surprised. This was the first time that she was being comfort in ten years.

Of course, her mother Macey would say 'i'm sorry or it's ok' if she hurt her or made her sad, but it still wasn't enough. Blake slowly wrapped her arms around him as she relaxed against his warm touch, until she felt something wet touched against her black hair.

Michael gave her a kiss.

He kissed her head as a showing that he cared about her, just like he did when she was young growing up in North Yankton. She remembered her Dad doing that her, but Michael was like a replacement of her Dad for now.

"Thank you,"

"Anytime, kiddo,"

* * *

 **Well, I did the best I can for the rest of the complications mission, since Blake held Franklin at gunpoint and so as Michael. I added two comforting scenes with Michael and Blake, because I thought it was very sweet since Blake needed a father figure like him, before finding her real father.**

 **There will be more of the story coming soon and more on Blake's past, if I can think of another scene, since this was supposed to be the last scene about her arrival here from Ludendorff.**


	5. Highway To Hell

Blake had the nine millimeter semi automatic pistol aiming at her Mom's face as Macey was looking at the barrel where the bullets come out.

Tears were falling down her cheeks, showing her daughter not to shoot and end her life in front of her.

But in Blake's mind, she doesn't care anymore about her Mom, begging for mercy.

She wanted the pain to go away.

Her mother was her pain and she had to pay the price.

Blake was smirking evilly at her frightened mother.

"You cause me great hell, Mom," Blake told her. "Now… it's time for you to burn in hell,"

And then she pulled the trigger.

*BANG*

" _Murderer… Murderer…"_

That word was playing in Blake's mind like a song.

Blake was surrounded by the people at her school from Rockford Hills Academy. As she she was stayed quiet, looking down at her feet with shame.

" _Why is she here? She'd should be in a place far away from us,"_

" _Yeah, a place for bad girls, like herself,"_

" _I would stay clear of her. She's a murderer times two,"_

* * *

Blake opened her eyes as her red wayfarer sunglasses was covering her turquoise blue eyes. She looked around for a second until she realized that she was laying down on deck chair, having her music up loud and also next to her chair was a half empty beer bottle.

She lifted it up before looking inside the chocolate colored bottle.

"I have got to stop drinking beer while being out in the sunlight," Blake promised herself while looking at the liquid still swirling around the glass bottle.

Blake shrugged her shoulders. "Ah, what the hell,"

She drank the rest of it in heartbeat, before wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand. Without looking around, she threw the bottle from behind her as she removed one of her earbuds, listening to the sound of the beer bottle breaking from behind her.

Blake smiled. "Whoopies,"

"You're such a fucking dictator. Why the fuck not?" Tracey demanded.

Once Blake heard that, she didn't want to receive another headache from Tracey's bickering. As she stood up without looking, she almost bumped into her uncle. He was holding his whiskey glass in one hand while having his cigar hanging from his mouth.

"Sorry, Uncle," Blake apologize, trying to hide her beer breath from him.

Michael taken his cigar from his mouth before he spoke. "It's fine,"

"Hey, I was wondering if you can take me to my friend, Max's house, later on,"

"Ain't you have your motorcycle that can take you over to her house?" Michael asked, walking pass her only to sit down.

"Somehow, it's not in the garage," Blake replied. "But I'm not worried now, it's just that…"

"Don't worry, I'll take you," Michael said before placing his earbuds into his ear and turning up the music listening to _I Don't Care Anymore_ by Phil Collins. Blake smiled once she hear that song echoing from his earbuds, since it was one of her favorite songs.

She heard footsteps coming closer to her as she turned around to see him once again. Her kidnapper/the guy who works for the car dealership. She was wide-eyed at him, before she grabbed her towel from the deck chair to cover herself up.

She was only wearing an underwire mint green and white striped bikini top with her blue jean pants shorts, covering her matching bikini bottoms.

"What are you doing here?!" Blake asked surprised and irritated, by the way he was here at the house once again.

"Girl, I just came by to talk to your uncle,"

"You sure?" Blake asked finishing wrapping her towel around her body. "Cause I don't have my gun with me, it's up in my room and if you're planning on-"

"Chill, I never meant to kidnapped you,"

Blake narrowed her eyes at him for a minute have her arms crossed with the towel wrapped around her.

"Fine," Blake said irritated. "He's over there,"

She pointing towards him laying down on the deck chair.

"Thanks,"

"By the way…" Blake turned around to face him. "I'm Blakesleigh, but I go by Blake. What about you, Mr. Kidnapper?"

"Franklin,"

"Okay, Franklin," Blake walked away slowly before turning her head around. "I'll be by the pool, if you need me,"

Franklin walked towards Michael as he was a shadow in his aviator sunglasses. He slowly lifted them up, before placing them back. As he started taking off his earbuds, he talked first.

"What do you want?" He already sounded irritated, about having to see him once again.

"Man, I just came by for the drink your niece promise. That's all,"

"My niece wasn't really serious on that," Michael replied. "Besides she's sixteen,"

"What?"

"You're here. Whatever. Sit,"

"You're not going to rob me or take my niece again?" Michael asked Franklin as he sat down sideways to look at him.

"Man, I never robbed you, that was just a repossession," Franklin replied. "And she was just sleeping in the backseat, when I took it,"

"Yeah," Michael chuckled a little. "You can call it whatever you want. I really don't care, but as long as she's safe. I'm alright,"

He taken a long drag from his cigar before talking to him once more.

"What can I do for ya,"

"Shit, I just came by to see if there's somethin' I can help you with. I can see you doin' well for yourself,"

"Look… I'm retired,"

"Ain't you a bit young for the pipe, slippers, and starin' at a fucking sunset?" Franklin asked him.

"You know, I've been in this game for a lot of years, and I got out alive. That makes me the right age. Especially, her," Michael gestured towards his niece who was sitting by the edge of the pool, having her feet in the warm chlorine pool water. "She's lucky to be here with me, if it wasn't for her Mom,"

Franklin looked at her from behind as she had her feet in the pool, just listening to music.

Michael sighed before sitting up and taking of his aviator sunglasses. "You look like a good kid like her. But if you want my advice, you give this shit up. You work hard, screw over everybody that you love, hurt, rob, kill indiscriminately and maybe… just maybe, if you're lucky, you become a three bit gangster. It's bullshit. Go to college,"

He leaned back into his chair. "Then you can rip people off and get paid for it. It's called capitalism,"

"Hmm, so what I saw the other day was like, when a corpse briefly reanimates itself and terrorizes everyone, right?" Franklin guessed.

"What you saw the other day… was a niece and an uncle dealing with pests,"

"I guess I never saw myself as just a fuckin' pest,"

"Well, then the day's lesson all about humility. Tomorrow we'll try a training montage,"

"A training what?"

Blake giggled at Franklin, before turning back around, minding her own business. She knew what that was, since she was sometimes stuck at the house with her Uncle Michael watching old movies.

"Nothin' I was just lost in a eighties movie fantasy,"

"Yeah," Franklin scoffed. "I can see you spend a lot a time there,"

"Yeah, as much as I can,"

"So, that's why you here in Vinewood, then, right?"

"Maybe, I'm here because I'm just an idiot, who thinks that imported palm trees are a good substitute for not really knowing what the fuck you're doing on this earth,"

"Jesus, man. You a good time, you know that?"

"I'll tell you what," Michael said, sitting up in his chair. "least I can do is buy you that beer," He told him, standing up and grabbing his iFruit phone. "There's a little bar I like. It's not too far from here. But I have to drop off Blake at her friend's house,"

"Alright man," Franklin said getting up. "I'm following you,"

"Come on, Blake," Michael stood behind her, as she looked up to see her uncle and Franklin behind her. "I'm dropping you off,"

"Ok, Uncle Michael," She stood up from the pool as she grabbed her black low tops, putting them on over her damp feet. She started following them as she placed over a grey Los Santos flowing tank top while they made their way to the side of the house.

"We're taking my wife car," He told Franklin as they made their way towards the red convertible.

Then Michael's iFruit phone started to ring.

"So, what happened with your job," Blake asked Franklin.

"I was fired from it," Franklin explained. "So, I thought maybe your uncle can help me,"

"He only likes to drink and watch old movies, I like them both, but sometimes I usually be out of the house with my home girls, instead of being isolated up in my room, listening to the latest gossip from Tracey and my fat ass cousin playing his video games all hours of the night,"

"You little shit when I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you were never born!" Michael screamed into the phone.

Blake looked at her Uncle Michael wide-eyed. She knows what that means. Jimmy has done something stupid once again.

"You're insane! Alright, I'm coming to get you and my boat,"

Once Blake was in the backseat behind him and Franklin was in the passenger side, Michael started talking once more.

"Alrighty then. Change of plans. My darling boy is in trouble,"

"Eh, I'll help you out,"

"Blake, I'm gonna drop off at your friend's house first,"

"No, I wanna come, Uncle Michael," Blake replied.

"Uh, I don't think so, Blakesleigh," Michael replied driving out of the driveway.

"Maybe this will change your mind?" Blake pulled out the same gun she had the other day when she used it against Franklin.

"Alright, but don't tell your aunt that I dragged you along,"

"Deal,"

"Eh, I thought you said that you left that in yo room,"

"Well, sometimes I carried it around with me,"

"Where, Blakesleigh," Michael demanded. "You better not be taking that to school,"

"I'm not, I go to the safest school here and they have security around the whole grounds,"

"Lesson number one: don't ever have kids,"

"Hey, I'm right here," Blake announced.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you, Blake,"

"Scratch that, if you have a daughter or a niece like Blake, then you're fine,"

"Hey, man look, if I had kids, I don't think parenting issues arise over who had boat privileges and who don't. Shit, motherfuckers be lucky to be sit in a bathtub,"

"Shit, things are that desperate, huh?"

"Nah, but, you know, shit, I was making a point,"

"Mythologizing self-deprecation," Michael nodded. I know it well…"

"Yeah man, shit, where the boat at?"

"Little shit's been hijacked. They're somehow on the Western Highway."

"I can't wait to see what mess he got himself into now," Blake said.

* * *

As Michael drove down the road, until he came across the Western Highway. A truck was blaring it's horn with a massive boar attached to the back barreling dangerously down the street, swerving violently left to right.

"What the fuck?!" Blake sweared.

"Oh! There! There! There it is! That's my boat!" Michael shouted.

"You're boat's in a fuckin' hurry, man!"

As Blake keep her eyes on the massive boat, she noticed something that was inside of the boat. It wasn't the gangbangers or Jimmy. She noticed something red with wheels and handlebars. She stood up from her seat while her seatbelt was taken off her.

"Hey! That's! That's! That's my bike! That asshole taken my motorcycle!" Blake pointed to the cherry red motorcycle as she was holding onto the driver's side seat.

"Sit down and put your seatbelt on," Michael shouted.

Blake nodded before doing the command.

"We got a plan?"

"Sure. Once I get us close, you're the boarding party,"

"More like the falling in traffic party,"

"What kind of plan is that?" Blake asked.

"You'll be fine kid. Anything happens, I got a piece in the glove box. I'll cover you," Michael promised as he sped up closer to the yacht getting close as he can without wrecking the red convertible.

Franklin unbuckled his seatbelt and started to climb over the windshield before swinging himself on top of the hood of the car. He taken a deep breath before leaving from the convertible on to the yacht.

"Oh fuck!"

"Be careful Frankie!" Blake shouted, before climbing into the front seat of the passenger side.

"You got four lanes to throw guys at!" Michael complained as he swerved to miss another car.

Blake and Michael watched as another one of the thugs made their way onto the deck. The dark haired teen wanted to help as well, but Michael doesn't want to her be put in danger, since her life was danger in Ludendorff. But she was lucky to make it out of it.

"Be cool, Frank. Be cool. Shit," Michael mumbled.

"Holy shit, Frankie!"

"Hey, this dude's trying to kill me, man!" Franklin cried as he continue to struggle with him.

"Get away from him!" Michael shouted before reaching down and grabbing his gun.

"I got this!" Blake said aiming her gun at the attacker who was trying to kill Franklin, but somehow something stop her.

She felt the whole world stop while aiming the gun. Her heartbeat was beating faster than usual. She felt sick to her stomach as she dropped her gun onto her lap, holding onto the passenger side door.

Blake's face turned green as she looked down at the road.

"Never... mind," Blake moaned softly.

"You'll be alright, kiddo," Michael said before rubbing her back soothingly, before he started shooting at the thief.

Once she heard three bullets, Blake immediately came back to reality and cover her ears.

"I'm sorry," Blake apologized. "It won't happen again; I promise,"

Franklin quickly subdues the thief and knocked him out.

"Okay! Now go find Jimmy!" Michael hollered to Franklin.

"Dad?" Jimmy cried as he came out from under the head. "Wait," he pointed at Franklin. "You're the guy from the dealership?"

"Yup. And it's a long story, bro,"

"Oh shit!" Jimmy cried.

"Jimmy! Kid, watch out for the boom!" Michael called a second too late.

"JIMMY!" Blake cried.

Jimmy was knock off of the boat and was hanging over the traffic, clutching the boom tightly as it swung around.

"Fuck, hold on!"

As Jimmy was crying out for help, Michael drove the red convertible underneath him as he fallen into the backseat.

"Jimmy, you nearly gave me a heart attack, you fat asshole!"

"Dad?"

"Don't 'Dad' me you little shit!" Michael hissed at his son. "You better hope she's still seaworthy,"

"Eh, get me off this damn boat!"

"What about my bike?!" Blake complained, as he looked at her uncle for a second.

"Forget about the bike, Blakesleigh!" Michael retorted. "I'm here for my boat!"

"Well, I'm here for my bike!" Blake taken off her seatbelt as she slowly stood up.

"The fuck you're doing?" Michael asked, moving closer to the back of his boat. He watched as Blake climbed over the windshield and held onto it.

"Young lady, you get your ass back in the car right now,"

"Blake, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm getting my bike back, that's my baby!"

When Michael got up close to the back of his yacht, Blake stood up and held in her breath before looking at Franklin.

"Eh, girl, what are you doin'?"

"Catch me, Frankie!"

Blake jumped off the hood of the convertible as Franklin catches her into his hands. He pulled her up as she climbed onto the boat. She walked towards her motorcycle to see that there was a chain hooked onto the bike.

So, she pulled out her gun, before taking a deep breath. She felt everything in slow motion as she closed her turquoise blue eyes and taken the shot.

Once she opened her eyes, Franklin was already back on the hood of the red convertible and her bike was almost rolling off the yacht. She immediately grabbed as she placed her gun, behind her pants, with her waistband holding onto it.

She slowly got onto the bike as she still felt the boat swerving violently as she tried her best to hold the bike still.

She turned the key as she can hear her motorcycle engine.

Blake held onto the handles as she sped off the back of the boat as she closed her eyes.

"Blake!"

Michael immediately slammed his foot onto the brakes.

She landed onto the road as she opened her eyes and almost rammed herself into her aunt's red convertible. But she swerve her bike to the right in order to miss the front bumper.

Michael immediately slammed onto the accelerator to catch up with the truck that had his yacht, leaving Blake behind.

Blake turned her bike around and sped up to the driver side of the convertible.

She waved at them as she smiled.

"Young lady, you could have gotten yourself killed for pulling a stunt like that,"

"Sorry, I only wanted my bike back!"

"Now, everybody here?" Michael shouted. "Now, let's get my boat back!"

"This is getting weird, pop," Jimmy complained from the back seat. Blake was driving a little faster then her Uncle Michael until she turned her head around to see the engine of the red car making weird noises and smoke started to come out from under the hood.

Blake stopped her bike as her right foot was planted on the road. "What and how?"

She drive back towards them as she stop by them.

"Damn, that's the engine, man. We ain't chasing shit in this thing," Franklin said before Blake moved herself and her motorcycle for her Uncle Michael to turn the red convertible around.

"My fucking boat!" Michael swore as he hit the steering wheel once.

"Hey…" Jimmy complained, "It's just a thing! At least you've still got a son and niece…"

"Eh. There's a chop shop back there, dog. You drive us there, we can get the ride fixed," Franklin said pointing it out.

"Yeah, that's where I'm heading too," Blake yelled while riding behind them. "Somehow, my tires feel wobbly or maybe me after that jump,"

"My boat!"

"It's just a thing," Jimmy said.

"My boat!"

"Please stop doing that…. Listen… I fucked up okay… I'm not going to lie. That was… a really bad judgement call… but… shit, Dad, I nearly died, and all you give a shit about is the fucking boat. And Blake doesn't give a fuck about it, she only cares about her bike!"

"Hey, asshole," Blake called out. "I care about him and his boat. Hell, I was on Jacqueline with him when he taken me sailing for the first time. And I had a good time. You should consider hanging out with him, instead of playing video games all day."

"You see. All we do is scream at each other… no wonder I can't get a job… It's all of your fucking fault, Dad. Or, it's not… but it's your fault. I… I mean, I just want to impress you,"

"Is that what you call 'impress'?" Blake asked. "That was hella crazy back there,"

"By selling my boat and your cousin's bike to gangbangers?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Michael said, not amused with his son.

"Hey, since I'm the only one not in the car, I'll meet everyone there," Blake said butting in. She sped off away from them on her cherry red motorcycle to meet the rest of them at the Los Santos Customs by the airport.

* * *

As Blake waited for them, she was drinking a lemon lime soda while sitting on her motorcycle. She felt her iFruit phone vibrating as she taken out of her back pocket and place it up to her ear.

"Yo!"

" _Blake, where are you? You're not at the house?"_

"Lunch, I sorta… had to help with family,"

" _Like what?"_

"Helping Jimmy out of a dumbass situation," Blake said before looking to see the red convertible with Michael, Franklin, and Jimmy.

" _What happened? What did he do?"_

Blake smiled before they pulled up towards her.

"I'll explain more later,"

She hanged up her iFruit phone as she placed it back into her pants pocket. She grabbed her bike handles as she walked towards them.

"Get out and walk around," Michael complained as Jimmy started climbing over the seat after Franklin had slid into the driver's side.

"Look, man. I'm gonna get the ride fixed, man," Franklin said to Michael, elbowing Jimmy's butt out of his face.

"I'm heading to my friend's house," She announced.

"Alright, be back home soon, we'll talk about your actions,"

"Aww, come on," Blake moaned.

"Blakesleigh De Santa,"

"Fine,"

"You see," Jimmy raised his hands above his head.

"Fo' sho, man. Hey, sorry, we didn't get your boat, man,"

"Yeah," Michael climbed into the taxi and closed the door, as the taxi drove off.

"Hey, Frankie,"

"Yeah,"

"Thanks for saving me, when I jumped," Blake thanked him.

"No problem, Blake,"

"Give me your arm," Blake pulled out a black sharpie marker and grabbed his arm gently. She had the pen cap hanging from her mouth as she started writing down her name and phone number on his forearm.

"Give me a call sometime, maybe we can hang out. You know, maybe with my Uncle or with me…"

Jimmy laughed at Blake's sudden blushing.

She narrowed her turquoise blue eyes at him "Asswipe,"

"Bitch,"

She put up the middle finger at him. "Right here, buddy,"

Once Blake walked towards her motorcycle, she climbed onto it and wave to Franklin before speeding off down the road. When she noticed the taxi that her Uncle Michael was riding in the backseat, she used her horn to get his attention.

It caught his attention as he rolled down the window and waved to his niece driving away on her cherry red motorcycle.

* * *

 **So, that was Blake's second adventure with her Uncle Michael and Franklin. She had to get her motorcycle back, so she wouldn't be stuck in the house most of the time.**

 **So, I thought of Jimmy taking her motorcycle to meet up with the gangbangers, taking both the yacht aka "Jacqueline" and Blake's motorcycle.**

 **The next chapter will be the Marriage Counseling mission, and we will start it off with another part of Blake's past and also with our badass teenager, Blake Rose De Santa!**

 **And also that song Michael was playing though his earbuds, that's my song! I love it so much!**

 **If you have any questions, please don't be shy to PM me! I'm always around my phone… well, most of the times.**


	6. The Desperate Husband of Los Santos

Blake was looking out the window of her Uncle Michael's black Obey Tailgater, as her eyes were dazzled by all the bright lights and expensive stores of the city of Los Santos. She mostly kept quiet during the trip to her new home, until they pulled up to the gate which leads to Michael's house.

Her Uncle Michael had money after his final heist in North Yankton. She was amazed of how beautiful and grand the house was as Michael put his black Obey Tailgater in park.

"Here we are, Blake," Michael announced.

Blake was looking at the house as she kept quiet.

Michael climbed out of his black Obey Tailgater as Blake does the same as well. She placed her backpack through her shoulders as she watched Michael walked towards the front doors. She followed him, before he opened the front doors to see the inside of the house.

"Hey, your dad's back," he announced.

No one answered to his call.

He didn't see Tracey or Amanda's car in the driveway or not even his son's SUV.

He was home alone with the quiet teen.

"Uncle Michael, um where's everyone?"

"Ah, they probably out for a awhile, they won't be back until later on for dinner,"

Blake looked down at her own two feet as she looked shy in front of him.

"Hey,"

Blake raised her head. "Yeah,"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, you're safe now, no one ain't going to harm you anymore,"

Blake smiled. "Ok," she whispered.

"Let me show you to your room," Michael led her upstairs to the two story part of the house. He made a quick left turn as Blake does the same, until they came across a closed door. He opened the door as Blake was the first person to walk in. It was guest bedroom that she will be taking for now on. She looked around the room as she study her new surroundings.

"Will this work," Michael asked.

"Yeah, it will," Blake smiled before she turned around to see her uncle's smile. She walked towards him and gave him a quick hug, resting her head close to his chest. "Thank you,"

"If you need anything, please let me know," Michael held onto the door handle before he closed it, leaving Blake alone in her new bedroom.

Once she was alone, she threw her backpack on the bed as she untie her black hoodie from her waistline, before placing it onto the bed as well. As she digged inside her backpack, she pulled out the murder weapon that killed Macey Rose. She held onto it as she removed the clip, to look at the part that held the bullets in.

She didn't show any emotion, until she felt something inside that was consuming her.

Determination.

"No one won't take away my happiness now," Blake said to herself, before placing the gun's clip back into the semi automatic pistol.

* * *

" _Blake?… Blake?… Blakesleigh!"_

Blake snapped her turquoise blue eyes open as she realized that she was at Lunch's apartment on Strawberry Avenue. She and her besties Max and Lunch decided to have a study date at her Lunch's mother's home which happens to be a shitty apartment away from 'the hood'.

Max was calling her name as she looked at brown haired shoulder length hair and brown eyes girl as she was trying to get attention to answer her.

"Blake, you have been spacing out for the five minutes," Max told her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, M," Blake replied, before moving some of her sharp black hair behind her ear, looking down at her chemistry textbook on about the periodic table. "Where were we?"

"Girl, are you still thinking about your old man?" Lunch asked.

"Yeah," she lied, before looking at her iFruit phone to check the time. It was already 5:47 pm. She told her Uncle Michael and Aunt Amanda that she will be home around six, and it was getting close to the time.

Blake closed her textbook, as she stood up from the pink bean bag chair. "I have to go now," she announced.

Max stood up from the green bean bag chair. "I need to go too, my mom's picking me up at Blake's house, so she taking me on her motorcycle,"

"Yeah, ya'll better go, since I didn't provide the party favors like beer or weed," Lunch said as she stood up from her bed.

Blake and Max laughed at Lunch's comment.

* * *

As Blake and Max walked towards the motorcycle, the girls heard a dog barking as they turned to their right to see a large rottweiler with a green collar coming towards them. It immediately scared Max, but Blake was wide-eyed at the dog as he stopped in front of her. Blake bend down to pet him as he relaxed against her touch.

"Hey, boy, where'd you come from?" Blake asked.

"Chop!"

Blake heard that voice before. She looked up to see Franklin running towards her and Chop.

"Eh, Blake,"

"Hey, Frankie," Blake smiled. "Is this your dog?"

"No, he my boy's dog," Franklin replied. "His name Chop,"

"Why is he called that?"

"Because he would bite the shit out of someone,"

Blake laughed at that joke, until she heard her friend Max clearing her throat.

"Oh, Frankie, this is one of my friends, her name is Max,"

"Wassup, Max,"

"Nothing much. Blakie hasn't told me or Lunch about you,"

Blake stood in front of Max.

"It's because I met him the other day," Blake replied. "He was… visiting my Uncle Michael,"

"Yeah, I was, before she-"

"Max, should we head to my house?" Blake had to cut off Franklin. She didn't want Franklin to say in front of her friend that she aimed her nine millimeter semi automatic pistol at him, while he was taking Jimmy's SUV to the car dealership.

"Yeah, it getting late," Max said slowly, before hopping onto the back of Blake's cherry red motorcycle.

"You on yo' way to yo' uncle's house?" Franklin asked her.

"Uh, yeah," Blake replied with her arms crossed. "I really need to get home or else I won't hear the last of Uncle Michael,"

"Shit, I was on my way to his crib, anyway,"

"Oh, ok," Blake said suddenly. "Well, follow me, then,"

She turned away to hide her blushing, before walking towards her motorcycle.

"Chop, go home," he told the large rottweiler as he left him to return back home.

Blake places on her motorcycle helmet as she started up her motorcycle and started driving down the street, until she stopped upon a red light. She heard a car coming from behind her as she and Max turned around to see Franklin driving his white Bravado Buffalo.

Max smiled before she turned around to look at Blake's motorcycle helmet. She had her eyes on the road, until Max started talking to the dark haired teen.

"Do you like him?"

"What?" Blake said suddenly, before turning her head sideways to look at Max. "No, no, I don't like him. I like him as a friend, since he's knows my Uncle,"

"Ok, whatever you say, Blake De Santa," Max said in a sing song voice. "Somehow, you were blushing in front of him,"

"Maxie J," Blake hissed by using her other nickname, beside Max. "He's like twenty five, why would I fall in love with him, since I'm like almost seventeen years old. Me and him are like seven years apart,"

The light turned green as Blake drove down the rode on her motorcycle.

"So, what?" Max replied. "My mom is like nine years apart from my Daddy and you don't see them complaining,"

"Whatever, if I want to hear something like, I want to hear it from out of Lunchables' mouth,"

"Maybe I should call her,"

"Forget you and your old ass parents,"

Max laughed at Blake's comment.

Max felt something hard on Blake's back as she was confused at first, before asking her.

"Hey, what's this on your back?"

"Nothing, Maxie J," Blake replied. "Just only protection,"

"Like condoms?"

"Fuck off!"

* * *

Once they arrive in front of the De Santa's residents, Blake and Max heard glass breaking as they looked up to see the tennis coach jumping out of the window of the master bedroom where Michael and Amanda share.

"Who is that?" Max asked while Blake stopped her bike with her right foot. She slowly taken off her motorcycle helmet as she dropped it onto the ground.

"That's the tennis coach," Blake replied. "What the fuck is he doing?"

"Make that 'what the fuck is he wearing'? Max said as they looked at the tennis coach who was only just wearing leopard underwear. He looked like he was in a hurry but terrified.

" _I pay that turd a hundred and fifty dollars for you to fuck a prick in my bed?!"_

Franklin ran towards the two girls who were watching the tennis coach trying to escape out of the driveway. The trio walked towards the front doors to see Michael coming down the stairs first while Amanda was following him wearing nothing but only a towel wrapped around her body.

"Yo, what was that back there," Max laughed pointing to the red car.

"What's going on?" Franklin asked Michael who was already angry at the moment.

"Get out of my way, Blake," Michael hissed, before the dark haired teen turned around to face them.

"Aunt Amanda, what the fuck you done now," Blake asked.

"Your aunt fucked a prick in my bed,"

"It was all just a big misunderstanding, Blake," Amanda said.

Blake heard metal scraping against the stone driveway as she ran outside to see that the tennis coach ran over her bike and the front tire was rolling out of the driveway and onto the streets.

"Motherfucker ran over my bike!" Blake hissed. "My baby!"

"You in," Michael asked Franklin.

"Fuck it, I'm in,"

"I'm right behind you," Blake said angrily before turning around to face her Aunt Amanda and Max. "You stay here, until your ride gets here,"

She looked at her Aunt Amanda. "How could you?!"

"Don't look at me like that, Blake,"

Blake ran off to join her Uncle Michael and Franklin.

"Just don't hurt him!" Amanda yelled, before Max walked into the house.

"Don't worry," Blake lied.

As Blake climbed into the backseat, Michael slammed down on the accelerator pedal to drive the white Bravado Bison out of the driveway, avoiding Blake's motorcycle which was in pieces now.

"This truck yours?" Franklin asked.

"No, guy's doing some work, don't worry he'll get it back He might have a dead body hooked onto it,"

"Oooo, when I get my hands on him, I swear-"

"Relax, Blake, I got this," Michael said. "I'll pay for the bike to get it fix,"

"No, I want _him_ to fix it," Blake hissed. "I want that leopard panty wearing motherfucker to pay for the repairs,"

"Alright, I get it now,"

"So, we killing this dude?" Franklin asked.

"He'll wish he was dead. Is that a problem?"

"Shit, a dog shouldn't shit in another dog's kennel,"

"Exactly. People have been shitting in my kennel for too long,"

They were right behind him on Picture Perfect Drive, until a van has blocked them. Michael slammed onto the brakes.

"Man, what the hell?" Blake hissed.

"The fuck is he doing?" Michael asked.

"Hey! Get out of the way." Franklin yelled out the window. "Man, I think we lost his ass,"

"Motherfucker," Michael hissed.

"Ain't this a bitch," Blake hissed.

"He lives somewhere up in the canyon, don't worry we'll find him,"

As Michael drive up to the canyon, Blake noticed some tire tracks as she pointed it out before he made a right turn.

"Eh, he live in one of these houses?"

"That's his car, right there,"

"Look, he's up there," Blake pointed it out.

"Oh shit, coach doin' well for himself,"

"Yeah, he must have money for my motorcycle repairs,"

Michael rolled down the window. "Hey, asshole, you ran off before we can settle our debts,"

"Michael, Blake, you got the wrong idea,"

"How did that asshole know my name?" Blake asked.

"Blake, remember this: banging married woman is not a hobby or not a profession,"

As they exit out of the Bravado Bison, Michael was the first person to talk to Franklin and Blake.

"Blake, I want you and Frank to tie the cable around one of those, so I can pull down his deck,"

"Are you for reals, Uncle Michael,"

"Man, you really goin to be this fuckin dramatic?"

"That guy pulled down our marriage,"

"Well, shit," Blake agreed with the idea as she climbed into the back of the Bison and slowly pulled out the cable as Franklin walked towards one of the poles to wrapped around it. Once he hooked it up, he alerted Michael as he kept yelling at the tennis coach.

"You come into my house, take my money, and nail my wife? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"And you also destroy my bike, which it was my only ticket out of the house, you leopard panty wearing asshole!" Blake hissed at him. "I expect to have my money in my hands for you to pay the motherfuckin' damages!"

"Blakesleigh, get back in the truck with Frank," Michael commanded her, as she walked towards it, but the dark haired teen kept watching. "I'll handle this,"

"I'm going to stick my hand and say my bad, bud. Seriously,"

"How fucking magnanimous." Michael said, sarcastically. "Hey, Blake, let's offer him our applause… You fucking motherfucker!"

"Dude!"

"Let's see how you like it when someone fucks with your shit!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Blake yelled.

Blake climbed back into the backseat as Michael climbed into the driver's side. She turned her body around to see the action in front of her. As Michael slammed his foot against the accelerator pedal, he and Franklin were looking behind while Blake was doing the same thing.

"Come on, Uncle Michael!"

"Dude, you are properly crazy,"

Blake watched as the whole front deck of the expensive house crumble down to the ground. They saw furniture, chairs, paintings, and even a futon bed fallen out of the other half of the house.

"Are you serious, nigga?!"

"That was so awesome, Uncle Michael!"

"Fuckin' A! Let's see how he likes it,"

"Whoa, man, fuck!"

"Fuck him. And fuck his deck!"

"Yo, I am going to tell Max and Lunch about this!" Blake said happily.

"Yeah, you tell them that your uncle kicked ass,"

As Michael drove out of the canyon road, he heard his iFruit phone ringing as he answers it.

" _Mr. De Santa, what the hell? That's not my house!"_

"Bullshit,"

" _Oh, come on, bro, I couldn't afford a place like that. I hit balls for living, I was just hiding there,"_

" _Give me phone! You! You're a dead man! Green light! Green light! Martin Madrazo, give you green light!"_

"Oh, I'm scared, lady. Just fucking terrified,"

When Michael hanged up his iFruit phone, Blake and Franklin looked at him.

"Green light! Green light! Martin Madrazo, fuck you!" the ex-criminal imitated the woman who was on the phone.

"Whoa! Homie. Martin. Martin Madrazo?"

"Wait, did I hear him before somewhere?" Blake asked.

"That's what she said,"

"Uh, yo, I…" Blake looked behind her. "I think you better take us home quick,"

"Why, who is he?" Michael asked.

"Dude's a kingpin, man you better hope…"

Suddenly, Blake turned back around to see two black SUV's hitting their accelerators as the dark haired teen immediately duck and cover onto the back seats. Franklin turned around to see Blake covering her ears, until he heard bullets hitting the Bravado Bison.

"Yo, we got some mean looking eses behind us,"

"Frank, try to shoot them, I'll get us out of this,"

Blake stayed covering her eyes and ears as she felt the Bison trying to swerve and miss every bullet, while her uncle was doing his best to get them out of this predicament he has cause. She opens her eyes to see Franklin aiming his gun out the passenger side window, while shooting his pistol.

Blake couldn't take it anymore. Being the helpless victim. She wanted to be strong just like her father. But all she can do is just stay down and be a sweet and innocent girl, waiting for the bad guys to go away. Like with her mother, Macey Rose.

" _Blakesleigh Rose Grant,"_

"Daddy," she whimpered softly.

" _Is that what type of girl, I raised into this world?"_ Carter Grant's voice was heard in Blake's mind. _"What did I say about always being brave,"_

" _ **Being brave comes from the heart, not in the mind,"**_ a four year old Blake and her teen voice was mixed together.

" _That's right, my sweetheart,"_

She remembered that quote from her father when she was young back in North Yankton and it was also inscribed in the letter that he wrote for her, before he disappeared to do his final heist.

Now, she felt her anger boiling inside of her just like it happened over half a year ago when she used the gun to save herself against her mother. She took a stand by reaching for her gun hiding in the back of her school skirt. Raising her arm up at the back of the window, she immediately shoot three bullets from the semi automatic pistol.

The first bullet landing in the back of the Bison.

The second bullet landed in the street.

And the third bullet was lodged into the driver's throat, making him dead within a millisecond.

Blake has shot the driver in the last black SUV that was following them. Her courage was building up as she looked at the back of the window to see if there was anymore of them following.

"I… I did it," Blake said surprised before looking down at the gun she had close to her. She held onto it tightly in her hands, as she said a silent prayer.

Michael and Franklin were amazed.

"Eh, since when you learn how to shoot like that?" Franklin asked.

"I… I don't know, it just came naturally,"

"Well, you two did great,"

"Um, ok,"

"Thanks… I guess,"

"Don't get defensive, go to a shooting range and practice on your aim," Michael suggested. "Blake, you should have kept your head down, but I'm proud of you. Next time, I'll take you one day to practice,"

* * *

As they arrived back at the De Santa household, Blake was the first one to get out as she lifted up her crushed motorcycle before dropping it back down onto the stone driveway.

"Goodbye, my cherry red baby," She silently cried. "You never had the chance to be in a high speed chase,"

She walked towards the front doors where Michael and Franklin were waiting for her, until the gate opened as another black SUV ran over her cherry red motorcycle once again.

"Why?!" Blake landed on her knees. Tears were now coming out her turquoise blue eyes as she looked up at the night sky.

She looked at the front of the black SUV as tears was slowly coming down her cheeks, until she recognizes someone from Weasel News.

"Oh, shit," Blake immediately stood on her knees, running towards her Uncle Michael. "It's him,"

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. It was him. Martin Madrazo in the flesh. "Do you know who the fuck I am?! Do you?"

"No!" Michael replied.

"Uncle Michael, it's him," Blake whispered.

"I know who you are. I know where you live,"

"Who are you," Martin pointed to the dark haired teen.

"I'm Blakesleigh, but people called me Blake, Mr. Madrazo,"

"You,"

"I'm Franklin,"

"Do you two who I am?"

"I think Martin Madrazo," Franklin asked while Blake nodded.

"License,"

Blake pulled out her license from her shoulder bag as Franklin pulled his out from his back pocket. He gave him his license as he waited for Blake to give up hers.

Blake walked towards them. "It's not a good picture, it was taken early in the morning, sir,"

She gave her license to him as she ran back towards her Uncle Michael.

"Now, Franklin, Blake, why don't you tell Michael all about me,"

"Uncle Michael," Blake walked in front of Martin as she stood next to Franklin. "Mr. Madrazo is a legitimate businessman,"

"On the news, he was wrongfully accused for running a Mexican gang and a narcotic drug, but the charges were dropped when the witnesses become… missing,"

"And by missing, he meant," Blake finished her sentence by using her thumb to make slit across her throat.

"Smart kids,"

"Now, Michael," he grabbed the baseball bat from one of his men. "I got a question for you,"

Martin hit Michael with the baseball bat as he yelped in pain, landing on the stone concrete.

"Uncle Michael," Blake immediately ran to his side, as she fallen to her knees. "Wait, he has an explanation, Mr. Madrazo,"

"I thought the owner was banging my wife,"

"Well, that was a strange place for a tennis coach to be in living in,"

"I wasn't thinking straight,"

"Clearly,"

"Look, look here," Blake stood up. "Is there any other way that we can repaid for this? Like, for example not killing my uncle, sir,"

"Well, he can rebuild for the repairs, somewhere at two point five million,"

"That's a whole lot of cheddar," Blake said amazed.

"Sure, I'll pay,"

Blake looked down at her Uncle Michael as he was slowly getting up, while still laying on the ground.

"Great,"

Before Blake waved to them, Michael received spit in the face from the woman who was on the phone yelling at him, as he wiped his face off. "Well, that's nice,"

"Bitch," Blake muttered, before she watched the black SUV backed out of the driveway, running over the back wheel of her motorcycle once more.

"Come on!" Blake screamed.

She came back to reality as she helped her uncle up off of the ground.

"Damn, you alright,"

"Never better,"

"So, what are we going to do now,"

"Looks like I'm going to have postponed my retirement," Michael said before looking at Blake. "I have to stop paying for you to go school at the academy,"

"So, I don't care about school," Blake said. "All that matters is that… I have exactly… two thousand dollars left in my bank account from my Daddy and-"

"That's not going to be enough, Blake," Michael cut her off. "I'm already mortgage up to my eyeballs. I know a way to make money, but I'm going to have to find him,"

"Is it my Daddy? Do you know where he is?"

"No, Blakesleigh, it's not him," Michael replied. "Lester. He's somewhere in the city. I'm going to have to make a call to him. Get in the house,"

Blake nodded before she climbed up the stairs to the front doors. She turned around and wave to Franklin. "Bye, Frankie, see ya soon,"

"Alright, Blake,"

She walked into the house without another word. She closed the front doors to the house, leaving the two men outside. A smile was curled up on her lips.

" _He's going to do it! Uncle Michael is going to do another heist! No matter what, I want to be in that heist too. Someday… I want to be just like my Daddy too!"_

* * *

 **So, let's have a moment of silence as we pray for Blake's cherry red motorcycle….**

 **I had to replay this mission, since I was having a hard time remembering it.**

 **Thank you, Grand Theft Auto V for being such an awesome game for me to enjoy! There will be more original characters from Blake's past and more on about her past. And also how did the first three months of her life in Los Santos changed her.**

 **You see that I am following the story missions as I created her into the chapters, if you love it how I fitted her in! Then sit back and relax enjoy Blake's badass journey in Los Santos and also finding her long lost father, Carter Grant.**


	7. Eavesdropping Uncle Michael

Blake was standing in front of her locker at North Yankton High, as she was looking down at the letter she received from the principal.

 _Dear, Miss. Macey Rose,_

 _Your daughter, Blakesleigh Rose has not been showing up to North Yankton High by missing so many school days. She had very few unexcused absences in the past couple of months and I'm afraid that there will be more consequences, if she does not arrive at school or show up to her classes on time. If she misses more than two days, she and I will be in trouble with the board of education and especially you. I suggested that she shall repeat Sophomore year and avoid trouble..._

Blake sighed before she heard her locker slammed closed . She jumped slightly to see her true best friend, Jade who happens to surprise her. Jade was in the same class as Blake was in. She was more like a high school flunkie, instead of AB student like Blake.

She and Jade almost look like twins, but the only two things that stands out from them is the different eye color. Jade and Blake had the same color hair, but the bestie had green streaks on the ends of the hair.

"Hey, hipster," Jade greeted.

Blake smiled. "I'm not a hipster, J, I'm more like a punk rocker,"

"Whatever, you say,"

Blake walked with Jade towards their next class which was all the way in the other building. They have to get pass the snowy blizzard of Ludendorff, which was an outside hallway.

Jade examines the letter as she narrowed her brown eyes at it. "So, you miss so many days because of your Mom,"

"Yeah, there was some days she wanted me to stay home and help her get off the stuff and also sober her up, but it never works,"

"Well, guess what?" Jade asked.

Blake looked up as her turquoise blue eyes, noticing Jade next to her, instead of in front of her. "Fuck this school, for this day forward we'll be known as the flunkies of North Yankton,"

Blake laughed. "Really, Jade?"

"Yeah, really, and besides we need to get out of this cold weather, one day,"

"Yeah, just like my Daddy promise me before he left,"

"But, we have a lot of loose ends to fix, if we're going to leave this hell hole of a joke," Jade reminded. "Don't worry, B, you're not alone. You have me,"

"Thanks, J," Blake hugged her best friend, as Jade hugged her back. "I really need the confidence,"

* * *

After having a long day of school and having to have a brain full of knowledge for an upcoming test for one of the books the dark haired teen was reading, Blake decided to take a personal day after school with her friends, Max and Lunch.

As Blake taken shotgun in the front passenger seat of Max's silver Canis Mesa SUV, she was having time to think for herself as she remembered what happened over the pass week.

First, she thought she was being kidnapped by Franklin.

Second, Jimmy's dumbass try to sell her uncle's yacht and also her motorcycle.

Third, her Aunt Amanda was caught cheating with the tennis coach and she had to go after him for running over her motorcycle.

And lastly, Martin Madrazo almost killed her uncle, if he doesn't pay for the damages he had done to the canyon house.

But she was lucky to have her life now as a De Santa. Instead of being a Rose for the rest of her abusive life.

"So, Blake," Lunch said, calling her name from the back seats.

"Yeah," the dark haired teen turned her head around to face the blonde haired girl with pink streaks.

"I heard that you have a boyfriend," Lunch giggled happily, until Blake started blushing pink on her cheeks, before turning back around, crossing her arms. "What is his name? What does he look like?"

"I do not have a boyfriend," Blake rejected.

"Oh really?" Lunch asked. "Then why did I hear it from out of Max's mouth?"

"Maxie J," Blake exclaimed, hitting her right shoulder, almost making the brown haired girl lost control of the SUV.

"Well, she noticed Franklin when she looked out the window, to see him and that dog of his," Max explained. "She started telling me about him, and she wouldn't leave me alone about it,"

"Franklin? Is that his name?" Lunch asked. "I bet you call him, Frankie?"

"Lynnette!"

"It's Lunch, Blakesleigh!"

"Then quit, before I slapped the shit outta you," Blake warned. "Listen, he's my Uncle Michael's friend. I only met him three times and one of those times was when my uncle was in trouble,"

"Hey, Blake," Max stopped at a red light. "You never told me what happened after when you, your uncle, and Franklin left to go after the tennis coach,"

"Well, we followed him, but the house he stayed in, he was just only hiding there," Blake explained. "And my uncle wasn't thinking straight and he had to pay this guy for the repairs,"

"Who's the guy?" Max pressed the accelerator softly as the light turned green.

"I… I can't say,"

"Why?"

"He might be watching,"

"Who? Your boyfriend Franklin?" Lunch teasted the dark haired teen once more, as she taken off her seatbelt and started hitting her other friend in the backseat. Max gave out a warning that there was a police car on the other side of the road.

Blake ended the fight as she placed her seat belt back on, making sure that the police officer doesn't spot them. Once the police car passed by the sliver Canis Mesa, Blake turned around to face Lunch who was fixing her blonde hair with pink streaks.

"Now, I bet you won't say his name again,"

Lunch rubbed her right cheek. "Frankie,"

Blake immediately taken off her seatbelt and started hitting Lunch as they have their sissy fight once again. Max was getting very annoyed by it as she had to hear the constant yelling and screaming of the fight, especially if Lunch has started something.

* * *

As Max drove though Rockford Hills, Lunch had to tell them about the time when her new, but rich soon to be stepfather was going to buy an expensive platinum ring for her mother. So, she pointed out the directions to this expensive and high class jewelry store called Vangelico. Once the three girls walked towards the store, the doorman wearing only an expensive suit and tie open the door just for them, welcoming them into the store.

When they walked into the store together, Lunch wasn't showing any class by running around the store, like it was a special half price sale. Blake stayed with Max, until something shiny and glittery caught her turquoise blue eyes.

"Oooo, look at that rock right there!" Blake exclaimed. "That wasn't here when Aunt Amanda taken me,"

"But look at the price, B," Max pointed out. "You know we only have three hundred dollars left between all of us. Lunch's here because she wanted to buy everything, since her mother's marrying a rich man in Rockford Hills,"

"I know, but everything is so shining in here!" Blake said, while Lunch had her face touching the glass, looking at the very expensive necklaces.

Max was looking around as well, but not like touching the glass.

As Blake was looking around, her friend Max turned around to face the front doors of the store and she noticed someone from outside of the store who looks very familiar.

"Hey, Blake,"

Blake walked towards Max. "What?"

"Is that your-"

Blake turned around to face the front of the store as Max pointed to the doors, as the doorman opened the door just for the next customer.

It was her Uncle Michael.

Her turquoise blue eyes widened as she grabbed Max's wrist and pulled onto it while doing the same thing to Lunch. They were hiding in the back of the store as they were behind a glass case.

"What is he doing here?" Max asked.

"He's probably looking for me,"

"Why?" Lunch asked, peering her head around the glass case, until Max pulled her back.

"Well, there's two reasons," Blake explained. "One, he could be looking for me, since I cancelled the day for me to hangout with him. Or two,"

Blake looked over the glass case to see him looking around. "He might want his credit card back,"

Lunch looked at the dark haired teen wide-eyed "Why you didn't say-"

Max and Blake immediately covered her mouth.

"We could have spent that bad boy out," Lunch loud whispered, before Blake kept her gaze at her Uncle Michael looking around.

"He might be buying an apology gift for his wife," Max suggested.

"He's back at the counter," Blake said softly. "Let's listen carefully,"

"What's her taste?"

"She's a bitch!" Lunch loud whispered once again, making sure that the woman at the counter heard her. Max immediately cover Lunch's mouth once again, as Blake narrowed her eyes at her.

"That's my aunt you're talking about!"

"So, what? She acts like a bitch in front of everyone, especially me and Maxie J," Lunch explained, once Max removed her mouth.

"Don't make me slap you in this store," Blake warned.

Blake raised her body up to see Michael walking towards the back of the store. "Oh fuck!"

"Move, move," Max whispered, grabbing her wallet.

The girls kept their eyes on him, as he was standing there looking up at a vent which leads to the outside. The girls stayed where they were, until Michael turned back around to leave out of the store.

He heard a familiar hurt voice as he narrowed his dark blue eyes towards the back of the store.

He walked slowly as the girls kept quiet hearing his footsteps coming closer.

" _Oh, fuck, I'm dead,"_ Blake said in her mind, covering her mouth, since she was the one who fallen on her knees, earning a bump on her left knee.

As his footsteps were coming closer, they stop making noise, until they can hear him walking away. Blake peered her head around the corner to see him walking out of the store.

Once he was out of sight, the girls immediately stood up, grabbed their shopping bags and left out of the store. They immediately stop in front of the doors, as the doorman opened the door for them. Blake was the first, then Max, and Lunch was last to leave out of Vangelico's .

"Well, at least I didn't get caught," Blake admitted.

"Hey, there he goes," Max pointed to Blake's uncle.

Blake turned around to see him walking towards Easthouse Way. He climbed into his black Obey Tailgater as he droved back onto the road.

Blake had to follow him.

She noticed a motorcycle that was near by the store as she climbed onto it, before placing on the black motorcycle helmet. She turned the key, before she turned around to face her friends.

"Listen, I have to go follow him," Blake told her friends. "I'll get the bags later, once I return,"

She started driving the motorcycle out of the shopping plaza as she tail behind her Uncle Michael. She kept a very good distance as she kept the speed limit. Thankfully, the motorcycle helmet was black all over and even the lens was covering her face.

* * *

As she was on the highway, following them, Michael stopped at a stop light until Blake stopped the stolen motorcycle from a safe distance.

"Where are you goin'," Blake said to herself, until the light turned green and she removed her foot from the ground and followed them.

Which it seems that they were five minutes away from the jewelry store, Blake noticed her uncle's Obey Tailgater turning right as he parked in front of an abandoned factory.

Blake looked up at the factory as it was called the Garment Factory. She watched from a distance as Michael came out the car, with a disabled man with glasses and a cane.

Was that Lester that her Uncle Michael was was talking about the other day?

She remembered Lester when her father, Carter told her about him.

Once they were inside the factory, Blake got off the bike and remove the helmet as she walked towards the front doors. She looked through the window, trying to be sneaky as she can before Michael and Lester know that they were being followed.

The coast was clear as she opened the door quietly, before closing the door, and climbing up the stairs. She peered up at the top of the stairs to see Michael and Lester talking about Vangelico's.

Blake was right.

Her uncle was going to do another heist after ten years. Maybe this was the only way for him to give the money to pay for the repairs for Martin Madrazo.

As she as listening carefully, she pulled out her iFruit phone and taken just a couple of pictures of the plan in order for her to get a closer look. She looked at both of the pictures and there was pictures of the store, a map of LS for the getaway, and two different plans for them to do. Once she placed her iFruit phone back into her shoulder bag, before she heard her phone ringing so loudly Michael and Lester heard from outside of the office.

Michael had his iFruit phone up to his left ear, until he turned around to hear the ringing coming from outside the room. He walked outside the office, towards the stairs, and he noticed Blake pressing ignore of her phone, before looking up at her Uncle Michael, surprised.

" _Yo! You've reach Blake De Santa! I'm sorry, I'm not answering my phone, so please leave me a message! Hugs and kisses!"_ Blake's voicemail echoed throughout Michael's iFruit phone as he looked at his niece, before hanging up his phone.

"Hey," Blake said surprised and embarrassed. "You've found me… You won two hundred dollars… yay…"

"Michael, who is this?" Lester asked.

"This is Blake Rose," Michael introduced. "Carter and Macey's daughter, she's under my care,"

"Hi, Mr. Lester," Blake stood up. "It's been so long, since I last seen you,"

"Yes, it's been quite awhile," Lester replied. "Carter sometimes bring you with him, while we talked business,"

"Don't worry, I always keep things quiet,"

They walked into the office together as the dark haired teen was not looking at them.

"Blakesleigh De Santa," Michael said her name. "Why are you here? Did you follow us from Vangelico's?"

Blake was wide-eyed, as she turned around to face her uncle. "How did you know,"

"I'm a professional, baby," Michael replied, looking at his surprised niece. "Besides, I noticed Max's car, by the store,"

Blake nodded before looking at the board to see the layout of the jewelry store, before looking back the two men in the office room. "So, Uncle Michael, I have a question I wanna ask you about,"

"Uh, sure, Blake,"

"I want in," Blake quickly asked her question, flaty.

"What? No! Absolutely not, Blakesleigh," Michael retorted her question with an answer.

"But, Uncle Michael-"

"We'll talk more about this once we get home," Michael said, pointing his finger at her. Blake wanted to bite it and make him suffer in pain, but she didn't have the guts to hurt her uncle. "Get in the car,"

* * *

Now, Blake and Michael were back at the De Santa household as they were upstairs in the dark haired teen bedroom. Blake was now sitting down on her queen sized bed. Michael was the only one standing up as he looked down at his niece.

"Why can't I?" Blake asked crossing her arms. "When I was little, I always wanted to rob something big, instead of the small gas stations that me and my friend did back in North Yankton,"

"Cause, I'm not letting you risk your life, you're here in Los Santos for a reason," Michael explained. "You are here under witness protection, young lady,"

"I'm not a child, Uncle Michael," Blake told him. "I can handle myself. I know how to use a gun, you saw me used it the other day,"

"Well, that's cause we had Madrazo's men after us, and you were cryin' in the backseat,"

Blake immediately pulled out her nine millimeter semi automatic pistol and aimed at him.

"Don't make use this, I've already used five bullets and I put two rounds in you!" Blake hissed.

He looked back at Blake, as she taken the safety off of the gun. "Okay, okay, Blake, put the gun down,"

"Then let me join the crew, as a replacement of my Daddy,"

Michael thought long and hard about this. Blake is sixteen, but soon to be seventeen. She wanted to do this because she wanted to follow her father's footsteps, which means that she will be risking her life to do this. He thought it was such a stupid dream for her to have, instead of getting a part time job, which he expected from her.

But there was reasons. She was a part of what happened to the canyon house. She lost her motorcycle. And she doesn't care about if her life was in danger or not after she killed her mother.

If he wanted her to be part of his crew, he must take her to a shooting range in order for her to hold a gun and used it correctly.

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but Blake, if things get too rough, you immediately tell me and you're out of the game,"

"You don't have to worry about me," Blake lowered her gun. "I can handle myself, Uncle Michael. You're looking at Carter Grant's badass daughter and she carries a gun around with her at all times… Well, not all the times."

Michael laughed at her. "We will see how you handle yourself on the jewelry store job, if you say you're good like your old man. We'll be making history together, Blake,"

"Yeah, a lot of history,"

Blake looked down at her nightstand to see another picture that she placed on top of it. It was next to her first picture of her being a part of the family. It was her and her friend Jade from North Yankton. They were smiling in the snow together, and Jade happened to have taken a selfie with her.

She left her behind in Ludendorff for this life. She was now going to be a part time bank robber and AB sophomore student. Jade would have love to be a part of this job too, especially Blake's Daddy.

* * *

 **Well, this chapter is not my best work, but I did my best.**

 **The next chapter will be the Daddy's Little Girl mission, which I have it planned out. I will do more of Blake's life in Ludendorff, before the abuse and before the final heist if I can.**

 **Too bad for Blake for being sneaky, her Uncle Michael caught her twice. :(**


	8. Beach Time, Fun Time

Blake was under the warm shower as her hands were against the shower wall. She watched as dirt from her black hair was going down the drain while she relax under the warm water. She felt relaxed for the first time in her life.

As she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her small body, she ran back towards her bedroom, making sure that no one wasn't around to see her. Once she made it back, she placed on a light blue North Yankton High t-shirt with black leggings, before flopping down onto her new queen sized bed.

"Nice and soft," Blake said to herself, as she relaxed against the soft mattress, before grabbing the nearest pillow and hugged it tightly in her arms.

As her eyes were closed for only a minute, she heard a knock on her door, before jumping out of the bed onto the other side, hiding from the unknown person who is on the other side.

She heard her door opening before hearing someone calling her name.

"Blake?"

She slowly stood up from the other side as she sees her Uncle Michael who was looking for her, until she relaxed.

"I'm sorry," Blake apologized, walking towards him with the pillow, still hugged in her arms. "I thought you were someone else,"

"Like who," Michael asked.

Blake shaked her head. "No, nothing, Uncle Michael,"

"Well, Amanda and the kids are downstairs, if you wanted to see them. If you ain't ready to-"

"Please, I wanna see them," Blake said with happiness. "It's been so long, Uncle Michael,"

"Alright then," Michael left out of Blake's room, as the dark haired teen thrown the pillow back onto the bed as she slowly followed her uncle downstairs to the kitchen area. She noticed her Aunt Amanda and her two cousins as they were having a conversation, until her uncle had to stop their talking just to get their attention.

Blake was acting so bashful. She was far away from them. As she heard her uncle's command, she walked slowly to the kitchen area. Once she appear in front of them, she had a small smile on her face and did a small wave to them.

"Hi," Blake said shyly. "Everyone,"

"Blake," Amanda said surprised, before walking towards her and looking at her niece after they left her behind. It was almost a decade since they last saw her. They remember that she had shoulder length black hair and big blue eyes with such a smiley personality . But now, she had almost waist length hair and now have a tired but pale look on her face, like she seen a ghost.

"Blake?" Tracey squealed in surprise. She remembered her. This was her friend and also her cousin that always loved her like a little sister, back in North Yankton. She walked towards her as she gave out a side hug to the dark haired teen, which she still felt uncomfortable at first.

"Like what are you doing here?" Tracey asked.

"I'm here, because…" Blake stopped to think about how was she going to say about her surprise visit. "I came here to stay. I wanted to find my Daddy, since he left me a letter to come find him here. But instead, Uncle Michael told me that I can stay here,"

"Michael," Amanda hissed.

"She ain't got nowhere to go, Mandy," Michael explained. "She told me that she wanted a simple life here, instead of freezing her tits off,"

Blake immediately blushed as she covered her boobs with her crossed arms. Her breasts weren't big, they were more like an a cup.

"Look, baby, we have to take care of her," Michael explained once again. "She had a rough life without us. She left behind her mother for this,"

"Yeah, I did," Blake butted into the conversation. "My Mom was going to slowly me down. Just let me stay here, until I find my Daddy. I won't be any trouble, Aunt Amanda,"

"Alright, Blake," Amanda finally agreed, before Blake had a smile on her face and immediately wrapped her arms around her aunt.

Blake was truly happy. Now she will be living here along with the people she loved back in North Yankton. In her heart, she will try to be the same sweet and innocent next door neighbor girl that she was to them.

But inside Blake's heart, she was abusive child who wanted revenge on her mother which she was going to take towards her grave.

"What a weird girl," Jimmy said.

* * *

Blake was sitting at the foot of her bed as she had her laptop in her lap. She was on her new LifeInvader page, as she was looking through all of the recent pictures of her new life here in Los Santos.

There was pictures of her, Max and Lunch at Rockford Hills Academy or other places. Couple of pictures of her, Amanda, and Michael as they were showing her around the city. Even some selfies with Tracey.

And her newest picture that was just taken over a couple days ago was her and Franklin and Chop out for a walk. They were just sitting down on the bench, as Chop was resting his head on Blake's lap.

She almost blushed slightly before closing her laptop. She flopped down on the bed, before turning her head on her right to look at another photograph she had of her father, Carter Grant. He was outside in the snow with Blake as he was holding onto her tightly in his arms, like a cute teddy bear.

She picked it up before she came up with the perfect idea. She decided to go on LifeInvader and post a public post about finding her father. She typed down his name, what did he looked like, and also the full story on about her and her Daddy.

Once she finished the story, she posted it up on her page along with the picture of him and her when she was just five years old.

Her iFruit phone began to ring as she looked to see Max was calling her. She answered it before closing her laptop.

"Max,"

" _Hey, Blake, you wanna hangout? Lunch and I decided that the beach is the perfect hangout,"_

"The beach, huh?" Blake asked. "Well, I have nothing better to be doing, instead of being on LifeInvader,"

" _Alright, we'll see you there,"_

Blake hanged up her iFruit phone as she walked towards her closet and picked out another bikini for her to wear. She decided to go with another underwire top that was black with small white polka dots with a small purple bow on the front. The bottoms were the same with the small purple bows on the sides.

Of course, she was going to take a taxi cab ride towards the beach, so she decided to place on an over the shoulder lavender purple top with blue jeans shorts and neon purple flip flops.

Once she gathered all of the things, she open the door quietly to see Jimmy's door still open. She can hear him saying some very bad and tasteful comments while playing online with his friends.

She climbed down the stairs softly as her flip flops were making too much noise, so she taken them up when she reached halfway down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she can hear the TV going on in the living room area. She walked quietly towards it, hoping that hiding behind the corner won't give her away.

She noticed her Uncle Michael sitting down on the expensive white couch, eating a bowl of potato chips while watching one of his favorite movies.

Blake smriked. _"Uh-huh , sitting on the couch eating chips, instead of babysitting me. That's right, chow down, tubby,"_

Blake walked towards the front doors, before pulling out her iFruit phone. She opened the doors and closed them, softly after once she was finally outside of the house.

"Yes, I would like a cab to come pick me up,"

" _Stay where you are, ma'am. We have a cab heading to your location now,"_

"Thanks,"

She hanged up her phone as the gate slide open once Blake was close to it. She noticed the cab as she flagged it down, before the car stopped where she was. She climbed into the back and told the cab driver to head towards Vespucci Beach.

* * *

Once the taxi cab arrive at the parking lot of the beach on Magellan Avenue, she noticed two Los Santos police cop cars parked next to Max's Canis Mesa. Blake immediately climbed out and payed the driver, before she ran towards Max as she watched Lunch getting into the back of the squad car.

"What's going on?" Blake asked, once Max turned her head to face the dark haired teen. "What happened?"

"Lunchables somehow got drunk on the beach, and she cause a riot with the beach goers," Max explained, looking at Lunch, pushing one of the police officers out of her way, drunkenly. "So, one of the store owners called the pigs and now she's going to jail,"

"Don't touch my tittes!" Lunch complained drunkenly.

"Lynnette, get in the car now," one of the police officer commanded as the other one pushed into the backseat .

Once she was in the backseat, the officer closed the door and climbed into the car. Max and Blake immediately walked towards the window to see Lunch kicking her feet against the bars.

"Lunch, you dumbass, you can't get drunk on the beach,"

"But, I'mma fuckin' movie star, B!"

"Hey, I'll call your mother and tell her where you are," Max said.

"Eh, fuck her… I'll be as cool as a… uhhh,"

"Cucumber?" Blake asked.

"No, it somethin' else,"

"Ladies, please step away,"

"Oh wait, it's a beer bottle, not a pickle," Lunch replied, before the police car drove away down the street.

As Blake and Max watched the police cars leaving the parking lot area, the dark haired teen was the first to talk to the shoulder length brown haired girl.

"You're not goin' to call her mother, aren't you?" Blake asked.

"She'll be fine for now,"

"Are you sure? What if something bad happens to her?" Blake asked, while Max walked away from her.

"B, she has been in jail before, once she wakes up, having a hangover in her jail cell, she'll know what to do," Max explained.

"Well, ok, now," Blake said, not so sure about Lunch being in jail.

"You should have been here, earlier, she was flopping her ass down into the sand,"

Blake laughed once she heard what happened earlier with Lunch. If she was her earlier, and saw Lunch like that, she should have been laughing her ass off, but also helping her get back home at the same time.

* * *

As Blake and Max walked towards the boardwalk of the beach, they decided to get something to eat while they hanged out. They both gotten themselves hot dogs and also a can of soda. There was a few beach goers who were giving out wolf whistles to the girls as they immediately were disgusted by the older men.

They finally reached a bench as they sat down on it.

"I really needed the day out away from my family, Maxie," Blake said, before getting a bite of her hot dog. "I mean Jimmy was stuck in the house, playing Righteous Slaughter Seven saying swears like a motherfucker. He swears more than me,"

"Yeah, I can tell you need the day out," Max said, before sipping on her lemon lime soda. "You look a little pale than usual,"

"That's my skin tone," Blake explained. "I'm from the Midwest, where everything snows over. I left that life behind to find him,"

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, I posted up a public post that I'm looking for him, and if someone finds him, if will let me know,"

"What's the hashtag?" Max asked.

"Hashtag Finding Carter,"

Blake and Max laughed together.

As the two girls stood up and walked towards a nearby trashcan, they decided to walk all the way down to the end of the boardwalk and then end the day by getting into the water.

As they walked towards the end of the boardwalk, Blake turned around to hear bike pedaling onto the boardwalk. Max did the same thing, before they started to come closer towards them.

Blake squinted her turquoise blue eyes. "What the?"

"Is that your Uncle-" Max said before both girls jumped out of their way, as they landed on the wooden boards, almost scraping their knees.

"Oww," Blake groaned. "The hell is my uncle and Jimmy doin' here?"

Blake stood up as she walked towards Max. She helped her up as she having a hard time getting up. She looked to see that her friend was bleeding already on her left knee.

"Oh, crap," Blake said as she noticed her bleeding knee. She stood on her knees as she pulled out a red bandana from her shoulder bag and wrapped around her knee. "I'm not no doctor, but you should head home as soon as you can,"

"That means that we can't play in the water now," Max whined.

"That's true, Maxie J," Blake said, standing on her feet now. Blake and Max started running towards the end of the boardwalk as they see Michael and Jimmy getting off of their bikes.

"Uncle Michael," Blake said, surprised. "And Jimmy,"

"Hey, Blake, Max," Michael greeted, before looking down at the shoulder length brown hair girl's bleeding knee. "What happened to your knee,"

"You and fatso nearly killed us," Blake explained.

"Hey, don't you dare call your cousin that, Blakesleigh De Santa," Michael said, pointed his finger at her.

"Hey, Dad, since you care about me and Blake so much," Jimmy said walking towards him. "Why don't you stick your ass up Tracey's ass sometimes,"

"Because, Tracey doesn't buy cars that she can't afford and Blake looks up at her like a sister,"

"Actually, I don't, Uncle Michael," Blake admitted, before Michael turned around to face the dark haired teen. "She sorta… acts like a ho, for reals,"

"Yeah, she does, Mr. De Santa," Max agreed with Blake.

Blake looked away from her uncle as she noticed the boat that Tracey could be on. She walked towards the end of the boardwalk as Michael and Jimmy kept on talking about Tracey's 'new job'.

"Maxie J," Blake called her name and then Max looked at her. "I'm so dead after this,"

Blake turned around to face her uncle. "Uncle Michael, she's over on that boat,"

Michael taken off his blue polo shirt and tossed it to Blake.

"This is the reason you agreed to come here is it, you fuck," he asked his son.

"Make that little shit," Blake commented, before watching her Uncle Michael run towards the end of the pier. He jumped into the water as Blake, Max, and Jimmy watched him swim towards the boat.

"Uh, you know Tracey is like going to kill both of us, since we snitch on her," Blake said to Jimmy.

"It doesn't matter, Blake,"

"Yeah, B," Max agreed. "Maybe, Tracey won't get mad at you,"

"If you say so," Blake said walking away. "I want a soda,"

"I want a hot dog," Max agreed as well.

"Me too," Jimmy agreed.

"Go get it your-damn-self!" Blake complained walking away from them.

* * *

After having another hot dog, Max had to leave now to make sure that her knee won't be infected. So, she said goodbye to Blake and Jimmy as they waited at the end of the pier for Michael and Tracey's return.

Blake had already place her clothes back on, before she placed her feet into the warm water, as she had her iFruit phone on her left ear. She was talking to Lunch's mother about what happened today on the beach.

"Miss. Boxfield, I didn't know that she was drunk before I arrive, Max and I saw her going into the back of the police car, when it happened… Yes, ma'am… Yes, I will let Max know about this… Ok, goodbye,"

She hanged up the phone and looked back at the screen. "God, what a bitch,"

She placed it back into her shoulder bag.

Blake looked up to see a sea shark coming towards them. It was Michael and Tracey coming back.

Blake's eyes widened. "Oh shit, here comes Miss. Famous,"

"Jimmy! Blake!" Tracey shouted out their names.

Tracey immediately got off of the seashark and ran towards Blake and Jimmy showing this very pissed off attitude to them.

"Look, girl I ain't no snitch!" Blake complained. "I'm just here with my friend, Maxie J,"

Blake immediately moved out of her way, as she looked towards her brother. Blake was stuck in the middle of them, as she was known as the quiet but sweet one in the family.

"Well, I'm going home, I'm getting a cab," Tracey announced.

"Right behind you," Jimmy said.

"I might as well come along too," Blake said, shyly.

"Why don't I just take us all home," Michael suggested.

Blake and Tracey turned around to face Michael.

"You have ruined my life," Tracey said before walking away. Jimmy was right behind her, but Blake on the other hand was stuck in the middle with a choice.

She turned around to face her uncle. She can tell that he was hurt, by that harsh comment.

Either she can end the day of being at the beach or stay by her uncle's side.

She chosen option B.

And besides, she remembered that she had his blue polo shirt.

She walked towards her uncle, still holding onto his blue polo shirt in her hands.

"Uncle Michael, I believe that you did the right thing," Blake said. "Tracey should have known better and I should have came to you, when I heard about it,"

"Don't worry about it, Blake," Michael replied before putting on his blue polo shirt in front of the dark haired teen.

"Hey, your not a bad person or a bad dad or uncle," Blake said that just to cheer him up.

"I hope so,"

"So, since we're out here," Blake started playing with the sand with her toes. "Do you… wanna spend time with me?"

Michael had a smile on his face. "Yeah, of course,"

* * *

Blake and Michael walked towards the boardwalk as the warm sand touched their feet and toes. Michael was enjoying his niece's company. Even though his own kids don't pay much attention to him.

They rather care about themselves, instead of having a close relationship, but Blake was somewhat different from them. Michael remembered that this was the same little girl he known through Carter and Macey, who loved to spend time her aunt, uncle, and even her own cousins.

Once the reached the boardwalk on Del Perro Pier, Michael noticed that they were walking towards the roller coasters.

"Fancy a ride on the rollercoaster?" Michael asked his niece while she was eating popcorn. She stopped moving, but she ate her popcorn slowly, looking like she was scared.

"Uh, I don't think so,"

"Are you scared?"

"Sacred?" Blake laughed. "No… I'M PETRIFIED!"

"Come on, Blake, it will be fun," Michael told her, before pulling on her left wrist, dropping her bag of popcorn onto the boardwalk.

After when Michael payed the guy to get on the rollercoaster, they both sat down in the front rows as they sat side by side. Blake held onto the handlebars as she looked around, since her heart was beating fast. She looked at her uncle for a second, until she noticed something as well.

"Are you scared, Uncle Michael,"

"Me scared?" Michael asked. "Of course not,"

"You look like you're gonna shit your pants," Blake laughed, before the ride started moving.

As the ride moved, Michael and Blake held onto the handlebars, until the ride gotten a lot more faster while hearing screams from the people behind them. Blake was having the fun of her life as she enjoyed her first roller coaster ride, but Michael on the other hand was saying swears while the dark haired teen was laughing at him.

She was right.

Her uncle was truly scared.

Once the ride stopped, it almost felt like a lifetime of fun for Blake as she was really excited. Her heart was pumping with adrenaline, while Michael looked a little green and wobbly from the ride. She stood by his side until he gain control of his body once again.

"Again, can we please go again?!" Blake asked, with full of energy.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Michael replied, before Blake laughed at him as they walked away from the rollercoaster rides.

After a couple more minutes, Blake and Michael decided to sit down on the warm beach sand until the notice a blue umbrella that looked abandoned. So, they decided to get under it away from the beaming sunlight.

Before they arrive back onto the warm sand, Blake order herself a vanilla ice cream cone which she enjoyed it. For one measly second, she heard her iFruit phone chimed.

Once she read the message, she looked back at her melting ice cream cone, and she noticed that someone has taken a bite from it. She looked at her uncle to see that he had the evidence on his mouth and nose. Blake and Michael laughed, before the dark haired teen shoved the ice cream on his face, making him catch the cone with his hands.

"You know this day has probably become the best day of my life," Blake said, before biting onto the sweet cone of her ice cream.

"Well, it has become a pretty good day so far," Michael said. "I really quite enjoyed myself with you, Blake. I wished we can spend more time together, before everythin' changes,"

"What do you mean?" Blake asked with a full mouth of her ice cream cone. "I'm at the house, most of the time, why are you sayin' that?"

"Forget what I said," Michael said before standing up. "Let's head on home,"

Blake was confused for a second.

What did he mean by 'before everything changes'? Is it before she finds her father? Or was it something else?

Blake wanted a happy ending along with her new life, but the happy ending is far along and away from her. She does believe in second chances and she received it once she was here in Los Santos with her Uncle Michael. But the happy ending to her is finding her real father.

"Alright," Blake stood up as well. She picked up her shoulder bag and follow her Uncle Michael.

Blake was happy that she got to spend time with her uncle and so as Michael as well. They really missed spending more time together, just like how it was for them back in North Yankton, living in a trailer park.

To remind him of how sweet she was to him, she grabbed his right hand and held onto it. He stopped and look down at the dark haired teen's turquoise blue eyes, before he slowly let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss on top of her black hair to show how much he loved his niece no matter what.

* * *

 **So, this chappie turned out to be humorous and adventurous with Blake, Michael, and the others since I had a hard time to think about it.**

 **Blake would have gone with her Uncle Michael to reach to the boat, Tracey was on, but it would cause me more trouble for me to write about that part.**

 **I just did a bonding scene with Blake and Michael, since they have a close family relationship in the past few months.**


	9. Just Michael and Blake

In the cold wintery snow town of North Yankton, Blake and Jade decided to go outside of the small town and visit a little place which is their hangout place away from home.

"Welcome to the sweet hell hole which we loved to call home," Jade announced, having her hands up in the air showing that their place away from home was actually a snow covered junkyard.

"More like home shit home!" Blake joked.

Blake and Jade laughed before they taken a sip from their beer bottles. This was Blake's second beer she had today, but Jade's was still on her third. Even though, the dark haired with lime streaks teen was still wasn't drunk yet.

"Why do you need the bottles for," Blake asked, finishing up her beer bottle, before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "We just gonna get rid of them, since we can't drink at this age,"

"Because," Jade taken another swig from her bottle, before placing it down onto an enormous abandoned tractor tire. She grabbed Blake's bottle as she placed it on top of snowed over car hood. "We are going to use this,"

Jade pulled out a revolver from out of her back pocket. Blake looked at it wide-eyed, before backing away from it.

"Yo, Jade, watch where you pointing that," Blake warned, slowly backing away from her.

"I'm not gonna shoot you, B," Jade said, having the gun next to her side. "And besides we are going to have fun with it,"

"By killing people, maybe animals," Blake asked, slowly walking back towards her. Jade was checking the revolver as she looked at the wheel that was holding each bullet. "What about your father?"

"Yes to the animals, but for now," She pushed the wheel back into the gun. "We are using it on the bottle we drank, and don't worry about my douchebag of a Dad, he ain't goin to notice that one of his guns are missing,"

"Alright," Blake was agreeing to it. She wasn't sure about Jade holding a gun in her hands. Sure, she did see her Uncle Michael and her Daddy holding a gun before, but it was for protection, not for horseplaying.

Blake stood by Jade's side as she was aiming the revolver almost drunkenly. Her aiming was somehow not quite right as she was holding it with her own two hands. So, Blake backed away little to make sure that wouldn't get caught in the drunken crosshair.

"Here I go," Jade announced.

*BANG*

*BANG*

Blake immediately cover her ears as she heard the first gunshots echoing in the chilly day air.

The bottle was still standing.

Jade shot the car's windshield and the passenger side seat.

"Wow, Jade," Blake said amazed. "You can't shoot,"

"Yeah, not while I'm half drunk," Jade replied removing the gun from her grip as it dropped to the snow. "It's your turn, hipster,"

Blake was staring at the revolver as she was scared at first. She can feel her hands shaking, as she picked it up with her black gloved hands. As her gloved hand was touching the butt of the revolver, she felt something on it. She looked at the wooden butt of it to see that there was a carving that Jade made with only a sharp knife.

It was a carving of a heart and inside of it, it had the initials of Jade and Blake with a plus sign between them.

Blake smiled at her drunk friend before she aimed the revolver for the first time. She used both of her hands to hold the gun correctly in the palm of her hands. Her feet were shoulder length apart. Right foot was ahead of the left hood. Her warm tongue was sticking out the side of her mouth.

Her finger pulled the trigger back.

*BANG*

* * *

"Welcome to Ammu Nation!"

"Shooting range, please,"

"Sure thing. It's on your left," the man behind the counter said, before waving at them.

"Come on, Blake,"

Blake nodded while having her hands in her red hoodie pockets, before the man behind the counter stop the ex-criminal and the dark haired teen.

"Ain't you a little young to be at a gun store?"

Blake looked nervous at first, before she decided to confident enough to answer the question.

"Why, yes, I am, sir," Blake replied, placing her hands onto her sides.

"Well, ok then, have fun with your Dad, little lady,"

"He ain't my Daddy," Blake pointed it out.

"She's my niece," Michael replied.

Michael decided to take his niece to a shooting range to practice on her aiming. The Vangelico's heist will be here in a few days, and he wanted to make sure that Blake was going to be alright, holding and take control of a weapon that she can handle for her size.

Blake was about to become the first teenager to robbed a jewelry store in American history, if they manage to pulled this off and pay back Martin Madrazo for the damages they have done.

Blake followed him into the shooting range as she was looking around the place for the first time. She had never been to a shooting range before, so this was going to be her first. She can hear gun shooting off in the range area, as she almost flinched at the sound of bullets coming out of the barrel.

As they walked into the shooting range, Blake was in the left booth while Michael was in the booth next to hers.

She watched as Michael picked up two black soundproof headphones and a pistol, before returning back to the dark haired teen. She placed the headphones on her, as she slowly walked towards her booth.

Michael stayed behind her as looking at the target nervously. "Now, do what I say and focus on the targets in front of you and you'll do fine,"

"Ok, Uncle Michael," Blake slowly wrapped her small fingers around the pistol, as she held it at the butt of the gun with the palm of her right hand.

"Ok, now aim for the target straight ahead,"

Blake closed one of her eyes and aimed the gun at the target.

She pulled the trigger.

*BANG*

She managed to hit the target. She turned around to face her uncle who had a smirk on his face.

Blake smiled at him, before speaking. "See, I can manage myself when holding a gun,"

"Well done, Blake, I'm impressed," Michael complemented Blake on her aiming and shooting skills. "Was that the first time, you aimed correctly?"

Blake was wide-eyed with her mouth open, before she laughed. She taken her headphones off her ears, before speaking clearly.

"Well, no, beside you-know-what, I had a friend back in Ludendorff who taught me my first gun lesson. She taught me how to use a gun and a shotgun,"

"Oh really," Michael asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well, did she taught you this," Michael walked over to where the guns were being store, until he pulled out an AK-47. Blake looked confused before he walked back towards her and to his booth besides hers. "Watch this,"

Blake watched from the other side as Michael was shooting the AK-47.

She was studying his movements, they were just like hers, but without the sticking the tongue out part. He hit every single target, but Blake only shot one which with a small gun. Which made her feel more uncomfortable, as she assumed the position once again and shot more rounds from the handgun, until all eight bullets were gone.

She keeps pulling the trigger back for more to come out the barrel of the gun, before she pulled out the clip to see that she ran out of bullets already.

"Damn it," she sweared before throwing the handgun on the floor.

She decided to step up her game by walking towards the guns and studies them, before picking out her next weapon of choice.

She was definitely looking at the pump shotgun.

As she touches it with her middle and ring finger, she was reminded of how she used a shotgun for the first time, but it was for self defense.

* * *

 _It was such a late night at North Yankton, as Blake and Jade decided to visit a nearby farm outside of the small town. The snow was still falling during the cold and crisp night air, as the girls made their way to the farm. The girls were slowly sneaking slowly towards the farming area, as they noticed that the house next to the barn had all the lights out._

 _There was cattle sleeping in the cold snow as the girls kept their distance away from alerting them._

 _"Ok, Blake," Jade pulled out the shotgun from behind her back, as she loaded the gun with the shotgun shells. "Let's go have some fun,"_

 _Jade started walking towards the farmhouse, until Blake pulled onto her right wrist._

 _"What if he can hear the gunshots?" Blake whispered._

 _"B, he is like deaf in one ear and his eyesight is poorly, bastard needs some glasses by the way," Jade explained. "Plus, I want to try out this gun, anyway,"_

 _Blake was giving into the peer pressure as she followed her friend and hid amongst the snowy ground. Jade was aiming the shotgun at one of the nearest cattle as she couldn't see due the snow piling up._

 _"Damn it, B," Jade sweared. "I can't see with this damn snow,"_

 _"Well, too bad, then," Blake stood up slowly wiping the snow off of her outfit. "I guess we-"_

 _The girls immediately stood up, as they can hear the barking of a dog, coming towards them. They turn around to see a German shepherd with sharp teeth and it immediately attacked Jade who was holding the gun._

 _Jade was screaming in agony as the dog bit down into her skin. Blake was watching her own friend being attacked by an animal from the farmhouse. She didn't know what to do but she had to save her. She immediately picked up the pump shotgun and pulled the trigger back._

 _*BANG*_

 _Blake had her eyes closed as she felt the two shotgun shells came out of the barrel of the gun and heard the dog making a whimpering noise._

 _Jade was breathing heavily as she was holding down her bite wound. She stood up slowly as both girls looked down at the dead dog in front of them. Then Jade looked at her friend, Blake who was still holding the shotgun in her own hands. Blake have saved her own friend, but killed the farmer's pet._

 _"Oh, shit," Blake sweared._

 _"Who's out there!?" an old man's voice was heard from nearby. It was the owner of the farmhouse._

 _The girls looked to their right to see a flashlight shining brightly in front of them._

 _Their eyes widened._

 _"Let's get out of here!" Jade exclaimed._

 _Blake and Jade immediately left the scene, leaving behind the dead German Shepherd in the cold snow, lying down in his own pool of blood._

* * *

Blake wrapped her fingers around the shotgun, as she walked towards her booth and held it with her own two hands. She pulled the trigger back once she aimed it correctly.

The shotgun shells fired off the target, which stopped Michael from firing off the AK-47. He looked at the target to his left to see Blake's target, before looking at his own niece as well.

"How's that, Uncle M," Blake asked, looking at him.

"Pretty amazin' for a girl your age," Michael said, before lowering the AK-47.

"So, what will I be using for the job,"

Michael walked towards her, with the AK-47 next to his left side. "Well, since you're capable enough to handle yourself, how about you try out this,"

He held up the gun in his hands, as Blake's eyes dazzled.

"Alright," Blake grabbed the AK-47 from her uncle's hands as she aimed at the target, until in a blink of an eye she immediately saw her mother, Macey Rose was standing in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she immediately closed them, wishing it will all disappeared.

" _Go ahead, kill her, that's what you really want, doesn't it, Blake?"_ Her mind was telling her to do and pull the trigger, ending her mother's life.

" _You are so worthless, Blake, how can I call you my daughter?"_ Macey hissed.

" _I hate you! I wished that Daddy take me away from you!"_ Blake cried.

Her turquoise blue were open and wide-eyed before she immediately shakes her head, making sure the image of her mother was out of her head.

Michael was watching her as she taken her time to make sure her aim was correct.

"Blake, you alright," Michael asked, placing his hand on her right shoulder.

Blake's eyes widened as she was brought back into reality. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine,"

She aimed the AK-47 at the target as she felt the weapon's recoil spring from her shoulder which it almost hurt her.

She was definitely going to have a bruise from shooting it.

They spent another hour or so in the shooting range, trying out different weapons. Michael was examining his niece as she was feeling more confident with using different weapons.

Somehow, she felt more relaxed for some reason.

She was aiming and hitting the targets perfectly. She was just like her father with a gun in his hands.

Before they left shooting range and Ammu Nation, he told Blake to wait for him in the black Obey Tailgater as he stayed behind in the store. He came out the store eventually, as it caught Blake's attention once she heard the driver's side door opening.

"What made you stay?" Blake asked, before putting away her iFruit phone, hoping that she received any new messages from LifeInvader.

"Let's just say I brought somethin' for your first heist,"

Michael gave Blake something that he we never give out to anyone, not even his own kids.

It was another handgun.

"You bought me a gun," Blake asked.

"I'm really impressed by how you used the guns today. You had it in you the whole time and I didn't even know at first,"

"I guess it comes with being the daughter of Carter Grant," Blake said.

"Yeah, it does," Michael replied with a sweet smile.

Blake was about to grabbed the gun from his hand, before Michael stopped her. "This gun is for the heist and only just for that. I wanna see you handle yourself during the heist with two guns, Blake,"

Blake was looking down at the gun before looking up at her uncle, who was waiting for her response. She was going to handling two pistols, instead of an assault rifle like most bank robbers would have. But the thought of her holding a heavy gun, would be hard on her, having to hold it up for a while, since she had very little weight to hold things for a while, before slipping out of her hands.

"Don't worry, I will, Uncle M," Blake's fingers were touching the gun, before she grabbed it with her own right hand. She lifted it up as she examine the gun in her own hand.

She was trained.

She was locked and loaded.

She was ready for the jewelry store heist.

She was ready for anything that gets in her way.

* * *

 **Well, this was the best I can do since it was a chappie with Michael and Blake and also Jade.**

 **So, Blake has two handguns. One from her Daddy and other for heists only, instead of an assault rifle or a shotgun. Isn't that sweet?**

 **The next chapter will be the jewelry store heist. It will be in two separate chappies. I'm so excited to create more of the mission chappies with Blake tied into them!**


	10. First Heist

In the sophomore building of the geometry class at Rockford Hills Academy, students were chatting up a storm, before their most hateful math teacher comes in. They heard about the new student joining today, and they were wondering what was the new student going to be like?

Except for two others students named Maxine Sterling and Lynnette Boxfield, who were talking about other things in their lives.

"I'm getting sick of my little brother, Chris," Lunch said pouting with her arms crossed.

"Why, Lunchables," Max asked, sitting down. Her desk was behind her as she turned around to face her.

"He snitching on me about how I was smoking pot and drinking with rich older guys," Lunch explained. "Look, I smoke weed sometimes, but I don't like rich people for reals,"

"Ain't your mother dating someone who's rich? Isn't he a FIB agent or something?" Max explained.

The bell has runged for the first period class.

"Alright, alright, settle down you worthless pieces of shit!" The geometry teacher announced, making the class returned back to their seats so they can face the front of the classroom.

"Ugh, I hate this class!" Lunch complained loudly, so the teacher and the class can hear her.

"Shut the hell up, Lynnette Boxfield,"

"It's Lunch," she hissed, as she stood up from her desk, before sitting back down.

"Ugly asshole," Max mumbled.

"Now, listen up, we have a new student joining us today," The geometry teacher announced before turning to his left to the student standing under the doorway, before walking in.

Blake walked into the classroom and stand right next to the teacher, with her backpack behind her back, holding only one of the straps with her right hand.

Blake was dressed in her new Rockford Hills Academy uniform with her long black hair flowing down her back.

She was wearing a black polo shirt with the school logo on the left side of her shirt and also on the right sleeve of her shoulder. On the bottom half of her outfit, it was a khaki skirt that was almost knee length. For her legs, she was only wearing black leggings with white crosses on them and black high tops with lime green laces.

She was out of uniform on her first day, but the principal of the academy decided to leave her off with just a warning.

"So, speak up," The geometry teacher said. "Tell them your name,"

"I'm Blakesleigh Ro- I mean… De Santa. Blakesleigh De Santa, but instead of Blakesleigh called me Blake for short,"

"Well, in this classroom, we don't use nicknames, some of them are shitty, just like the rest of you worthless assholes who only care about what your rich parents can give you for free,"

"Bitch, did you call me an asshole?" Blake retorted.

The whole class went into shocked, as they looked at the dark haired teen and it immediately caught their attention.

"Whoa, that new girl sounds bad ass,"

"Yeah, she cussed in front of worst geometry teacher ever at this school,"

"Hey, I like that girl and her attitude,"

"Oh, so now after teaching for four years at this fancy rich school, a student that had the tits to talk to me like that?" The geometry teacher asked. "Ok, for now on this day forward , you, Maxine Sterling, Lynnette Boxfield, and the others pieces of shits in my other classes are on my permanent shit list,"

Max raised her hand. "Excuse me, can the new student sit next to me, since the other one got expelled?"

"Oh, alright," the math teacher replied, before looking at Blake. "Now, you go sit down and pulled out that math textbook, if I see you texting on your phone or talking to someone, I'm sending you up to that office for back sassing me, little girl,"

"Whatever, loser," Blake muttered before walking towards her desk and sat down. The math teacher turned around to start writing down the lesson on the chalkboard, as the class got bored with the lesson already.

She felt someone tapping her right shoulder, she turned to her right to look at the shoulder length mahogany locks girl with blue eyes. She was wearing the exact same uniform, but the polo shirt was white.

"He's the worst, right?" Max whispered to her.

"Yeah, I can tell how much he want his ass kicked," Blake said.

"Me and the class and planning on that, even though you're new, do you want in?"

"Yeah, I want in," Blake agreed.

"Ok, and by the way, my name is Max, which you already know, but I go by Maxie J,"

"Lunch is my name, but I have many nicknames," the girl with blonde haired and pink streaks who was behind Max speak up to Blake as well.

"Call me Blake, instead of Blakesleigh,"

Max and Lunch nodded.

"Who the fuck is talking while I'm talking?!" The geometry teacher asked.

Blake, Max, and Lunch looked down at their math textbooks, pretending to be listening to the geometry lesson.

* * *

Today was the day.

This was that day that Blake was waiting for.

The day of her first real heist.

Blake was in her bedroom, putting on some dark clothing that her Uncle Michael made her wear for her first heist. She had on a white long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans, along with a pair of black combat boots. Her black hair was up in a bun as there was a few curls that was in her face.

As she walked out of the bedroom, she was having a hard time putting on the finishing touches to her heist clothes.

A fricking tie.

"I don't understand why do I have wear a tie," Blake asked, while climbed down the stairs to meet with her uncle who was at the bottom of the stairs.

He was dressed in the same thing Blake was in, but he had a light blue button up shirt with a striped tie and black suit pants and designer shoes.

"I mean Frankie's not wearing one," Blake explained, giving the tie to her uncle. He stood in front of her as she looked away. He lifted up her white collar and started placing and tying a knot into the blood red tie.

"Cause, it's best for them, not to know that you're a girl," Michael explained.

"Uncle Michael, I have no tits, there like the size of tater tots and I have to wear a bulletproof vest, which is causing me to sweat,"

"Either your gonna keep complaining about dressing up like a boy, I can leave you here all alone, if you're gonna have this shitty attitude with me, Blakesleigh," Michael complained.

"Alright, but I doing this because I'm saving your life from Mr. Madrazo and also to repair my bike,"

"I haven't forgotten about that, Blake," Michael said, before finishing the knot in Blake's tie and lifting down the collar of her white shirt. "You ready,"

Blake sighed before looking at his steel blue eyes. "Let me wash my face first, cause you woke me up so early, I nearly bite your finger off. You don't know me in the mornings, Uncle Michael,"

Blake climbed up the stairs to walked towards the bathroom, just to wash her face off. When she examines herself in the mirror, she looked like the spinning image of her mother, Macey Rose, except for the black hair and blue eyes.

She closed her eyes and taken a deep breath before opening her eyes once more to see that her own mother was standing behind her. She immediately jumped and turned around to see that she was gone, before hearing voices in her head.

Blake covered her ears and closed her eyes, as she fallen down on the bathroom floor. She was curled up into a ball as she heard her mother's voice echoing in her head.

" _Stupid little girl!"_

" _I wish I gave you up for adoption!"_

" _I never wanted you!"_

" _You act like your worthless father!"_

" _I'm trying to keep you away from jail, but you want to be like your father and uncles?!"_

Blake heard the knocking sound on the bathroom door, as she opened her eyes and immediately turned around to face the closed door.

"Hey, you alright, kiddo,"

"Yeah, Uncle Michael," Blake replied quickly, before turning on the sink to wash her face with warm water. She slapped it in her face as she opened her eyes slowly, hoping that all her pain will go away. "I'm fine,"

As she patted her face dry with the washcloth, she place her hand on her forehead as she moved her front bangs to see a very faint scar on her forehead.

She doesn't even remember how did she received that scar.

Could it be when her mother was physically abusing her?

Or maybe she was born with it?

* * *

At the Garment Factory, Blake was looking around as she greeted some of the folks from the crew that will be working for this heist.

She seems nervous right about now.

Maybe this is how her father felt before each heist?

And then her heart started beating faster, once she noticed Franklin walking towards her. She was trying to hide her blushing face, before he was standing in front of her, but she was too late.

"H-Hey, Frankie," Blake greeted. "How are you?"

"Shit, I'm good, Blake," Franklin replied. "And yourself,"

"Good, but nervous," Blake finally looked up at him. "You… you look handsome in a suit,"

"Thanks, B,"

Blake blushed even more as she left him to be behind her uncle's back. Michael turned his head to see her, holding onto the back of his suit, with her forehead against his back.

"The hell wrong with you," Michael asked.

"Nothing, uncle, just not myself today,"

"You ain't thinking about backin' out of the job, ain't you?" Michael asked turning around to face his niece.

"No," she turned her head around to look at Franklin for a minute before looking at Michael. She shakes her head to forget about him and evaded his question. "Never mind,"

"Oh, this is for you," Michael said, before Blake walked away. She turned around to face him as he noticed some black collar looking necklace.

She looked confused, before she taken it out his head, and place it around her neck. "What is it,"

Blake finally had it around her neck, before Michael reached out to turned the knob on the necklace.

"Say something, Blake,"

"Like what?" Blake's voice sounded deep, once she said something. She looked at it before talking even more with this change voice.

"Damn, my voice sounds real deep," Blake said. "Like a soul singer, like a jazz singer. Makes me want to bust out into a song, Uncle M,"

Michael laughed at his niece's liking to the voice changing necklace.

* * *

Blake followed Franklin and her uncle into the black van as she climbed into the back, along with Gustavo Mota and Eddie Toh.

"Alright, listen, up. The five of us in this van. We're about to become accomplice in a major crime," Michael explained. "I gotta be able to trust you with my life, my liberty, my reputation. Same goes the other way…"

Blake wasn't paying attention at the moment.

She was looking at her black gloved hands as she not looking around for awhile, until she heard her uncle's voice which caught her attention.

Her turquoise blue eyes looked at her steel blue ones.

"Time for you to share,"

"Uh, I'm Blakesleigh… but everyone calls me Blake for short, and this is my first time doing something this big. In the past, a friend of mine and I used to robbed small stores, hell even liquor stores, but I'm doing this to help my Uncle Michael and especially me. So, don't get on my bad side, or it can get real ugly,"

As Blake heard Gus and Eddie introducing themselves to the crew, the van has come to a complete stop. They were right outside of Vangelico's, as Blake felt her heart beating much faster than ever, as she placed over her head a black motorcycle helmet and grabbed her two handguns.

When she climbed out of the black van, Michael placed over her shoulders a large gym bag, so she will be able to carry the jewelry in. She turned on her necklace and now she was tailing behind her uncle as he was the first one to kick opened the doors to the jewelry store.

They heard surprised screaming from the people inside as Michael, Blake, and the others were aiming their weapons at the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Michael announced. "This is you moment,"

"Don't even think about doin' anything!" Blake said with her changed voice. "Or else I'll end up puttin' two rounds in your fuckin' heads!"

"Everyone on the floor now!" Michael announced.

As everyone got on the floor, Blake immediately ran towards the nearest jewelry case, breaking it open with the one of her guns, while the other one was trying to aimed at the crowd.

"Alright!" Blake cheered, grabbing the expensive jewelry and putting it in the gym bag.

"Good job, B," Michael complemented, before smashing the other jewelry case that was next to his niece's.

As Blake broken only three glass jewelry cases, Michael had announced that they reached their goal, so she decided to break one more, just in case for the extra money that she can get to repair her motorcycle.

She followed them outside to see Franklin talking to one of the patrol cops. "Man get the fuck out my face,"

Michael grabbed him and pushed him to the ground as Blake climbed onto the other motorcycle next to Franklin's.

"You forget a thousand things pal, make sure that this is one of them,"

"Really?" Blake asked, in her changed voice. "One of your cheesy movies quotes,"

"You'll be alright," Michael said walking towards Blake on the motorcycle. "Stay close to Frank,"

"I try," Blake replied, before turning off her voice changing necklace.

Michael nodded before placing the gym bag over Franklin's shoulders.

"I'll see you two at the river,"

Blake and Franklin nodded before speeding off.

Blake was tailing behind him as she try to keep her cool, while hearing police sirens in the distance.

She wasn't afraid of them anymore.

She heard them before in her life.

She had people with her, so she wouldn't have to be afraid. All she had to do is follow them, without injuring herself or falling off the bike, which that had never happened before in her life.

"Go, go, go!" Franklin said. "B, you still there?"

"I'm tailing your ass, right now!"

Blake turned her head around for a mere second to see cop cars tailing right behind her.

"Pigs on my ass!" Blake announced.

They started shooting at the dark haired teen and the crew as she did her best to dodge each bullet. She remembered that her uncle made her place a bulletproof vest on her just in case.

"They shooting! They shooting!"

"Chill, B, chill!"

"We're taking a right here, and dropping off the bridge onto freeway,"

Blake sped up her bike as she was about to make the second jump of her life.

"Yeah!" Franklin cheered, while in the air.

Blake was next to make her second jump.

"Woohoo!" She cheered.

"Up on the right, under the overpass, there's a tunnel entrance,"

Blake gained control of the bike, as she followed the rest of the crew into the tunnel entrance.

"I think we lost them,"

"Ya, think so, B?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah, I hope,"

As Blake followed them through the tunnel and avoid having trouble with her bike, she was get the hang of it. She went pass another tunnel which leads to the same place and she was back with the crew, tailing behind them.

"We're going to start ascending. This means we're nearly out of here. If the trucks near the LS River, then we're ok,"

"Alright, it was fun while it last it," Blake said.

"Yeah," Franklin agreed.

"I see light we're out,"

"The police know where you're coming out in the river. We're here to help, but get ready for a warm welcome,"

Once the reach the Los Santos River bank, they were not alone. The police was still chasing after them.

"Oh my hamburgers!" Blake said. "Don't these cops ever stop?!"

Once Blake was the last person to exit out of the tunnel, she was up in the air once again, until she looked down. There was a cop car underneath her, as her bike was about to land on top of the roof.

"Holy shit muffins!" Blake sweared, before the wheels of her bike landed on the police's cop car.

The siren on the cop car's roof came off and the back wheel of her bike made the front windshield break into small bits of broken glass. On the other hand, the dark haired teen was still speeding off on her bike, leaving the cop car behind in the dust.

"Sorry, Mr. Police officer!" Blake faked apologized.

"B, you alright?" Michael asked, over Blake's earpiece.

"I'm good, except for the part of being shot at," Blake replied. "Thanks for giving me this bulletproof vest!"

"There's some serious heat out here!"

Blake looked behind her. Three cop cars were speeding towards the dark haired teen. "They gonna take me down first,"

"Speed up, B," Franklin informed the dark haired teen as she followed his instructions.

"Backup's here. Watch your ass," Michael informed them as they sped away from the cops, while the ex-criminal was ramming the cop cars away from the bike crew.

"I can shoot it I have to, tell me if I'm needed," Paige informed her boss.

"I like her, she sounds awesome," Blake complemented on the hacker, before turning her head around see the same cop car, she jumped over and landed on it. "He's still on my ass, you don't ever give up!"

"Hold on, B, I got him," Michael informed his niece, before tailing behind the cop car and ramming from behind, making the cop turned around and crashed off to the side of the LS River bank.

"Thanks, Uncle!" Blake thanked and waved at him.

"Anytime, kiddo!"

"It looks clear to me. Fine work, boss,"

"Alright. We're clear of cops for right now. Let's stop at the end of the river, and get the bikes into the truck," Michael informed the crew, as they moved to the side, for the van to be ahead of them.

As the van stopped at the rendezvous point, Blake, Franklin, and the others got into the back of the truck and closed the door.

Blake got off her bike as she started rubbing her behind, due to the jumps that she had to do the catch up with the crew.

"Aww, it feels like broke a butt cheek,"

The van steered to the left as Blake fallen down.

"Now, my damn leg's asleep," Blake complained.

Franklin helped her up as he climbed off his bike and led a helping hand.

"Thanks Frankie," Blake thanked him.

"Anytime, B, you were good out there,"

"Really? Are you really cereal?" Blake blushed, before looking away from him.

"Better than good," Franklin said, before receiving a small but quiet thank you from Blake before she walked towards Paige to talk to her.

"Aw, fuck, man I thought I was goin' to be stuck on that bike,"

"Yeah, I thought you and Blake were gonna be stuck under a cop car,"

"Aww, kiss my ass, I'll be fine," Blake said.

"But, we did it!" She raised her hands up in the air, before Franklin high five Blake's right hand.

"And that was AMAZIN'!" Blake said happily.

"Yeah!" Franklin cheered.

"Alright!" Michael cheered.

* * *

 **Well, that was Blake's first day of class and also Blake's first heist! I hope everyone thinks that she was badass in both scenarios. So, the next chappie will start off with them going to the lockup and it will end off with someone joining them, which will make Blake very excited to see after so long.**

 **Everyone will see this new Blake in the next chappie and she will cause more trouble in the De Santa household and at her school, Rockford Hills Academy.**


	11. Blake's True Colors

"I cannot believe I did that dare," Blake said amazed.

Her best friend from Ludendorff, Jade were playing Truth or Dare. Jade dared Blake to have a tattoo of her own name written in cursive. Blake decided to have on her wrist, hoping that it will be hidden from her mother. She was looking down at her left wrist as it had her name in cursive inscribed forever on her pale skin.

Once she touches the permanent ink on her skin, she winches at the pain, before looking back at Jade.

"Hell, I wanna see you get on, anyway, I already have three on my body and my mom and my douchebag of a Dad don't care," Jade explained.

"That's because they wanted you to be a better teen, instead of being a high school flunkie who's seeing a druggie boyfriend that sells drugs outside of school,"

"Oh, don't worry about me and my man and my body, beside I'm using him to have free drugs and I love someone else than his stupid ass,"

"Who?" Blake asked, getting out of the chair. She walked towards Jade who was paying the artist money, before turning back around to face her bestie.

"Never mind, let's get back to the game,"

"Alright, since it's my turn," Blake said before following her friend out of the tattoo parlor. "Truth or Dare,"

"Truth,"

"Is it true that you're straight or a lesbian,"

"Actually, I'm both, a bi lover,"

"Really, so you like girls and boys?" Blake asked.

"Hell yeah," Jade replied, before turning around to face her friend. "And do you want to know who I like as my lover,"

"Who?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Aww, come on,"

"Just answer it. Truth or Dare?"

Blake rolled her blue eyes. "Dare, J,"

"I dare you to kiss me,"

"What?!"

"I dare you too, I double dare you, I triple dare you, Blake Rose,"

Blake didn't have no choice. She immediately cupped her cheeks and immediately placed a passionate kiss on the dark haired girl with green streaks on the lips.

* * *

Blake was leaning against the back of the truck, until she felt it going into a complete stop. It got her attention as the doors to the back of the truck open, as she stood up walked towards it. She was last person to exit out the truck, as Franklin helped her down, before walking towards Michael.

"Alright, Les, do your magic with the money,"

As Blake stood next to Michael on his left while Franklin stood next to Michael's right. She looked around her uncle to see Franklin once again, before she blushed when he noticed her piercing blue eyes.

"What did I tell you, Les?" Michael beams with pride, side hugging his niece which surprised her, being his strong grip. "Frank and Blake are good kids,"

"Uh… thanks," Blake said embarrassed.

Michael puts his hand on Franklin's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Yeah, thanks, Dad," Franklin said sarcastically.

"Alright, I want everyone to lay low. They will be looking for a crew," Michael addresses everyone. "Frank, come by later and we will celebrate, okay?"

"A'ight, man. Cool. See you later, dog,"

"Bye Frankie," Blake waved to him.

"See ya, Blake," he waved back, looking at the dark haired girl. She immediately looked away as she kept blushing.

" _I'm.. I'm… started to get feelings towards him,_ " Blake thought to herself, before shaking her head. _"No, no, what am I talking about? I can't be with him, he probably has a girlfriend who's the same age as him. Maybe I should forget about this. Uncle Michael won't approve of this,"_

"You did good, Blake,"

Blake immediately snapped out of her train of thought, as she swiftly turned around to face her uncle who talked first.

"Oh, really, Uncle Michael," Blake asked.

Michael nodded. "I told you, Les, she's just like her father,"

"Well, she has proven herself to wield a gun over a crowd and drive as getaway, but don't get too attached to her,"

* * *

After her first heist, Blake was back in school once again. She can hear the students in some of her classes talking about the Vangelico's heist that happened over the weekend. But on the inside, Blake was smiling evilly that she, Michael, Franklin, and the others were able to pulled it off, without getting arrested by the police.

As her last class ended for the day, she walked outside towards the parking lot to where the student's cars were parked. Blake was with her friends at the moment, until she heard a motorcycle rumbling as she turned around to see a familiar green motorcycle.

"Oh, no," Blake said to herself, before she climbed out of Max's silver Canis Mesa.

"What is it, Blake?" Max asked turning her head around to see Franklin on the motorcycle as well.

"Who in the hell is that?" Lunch asked walking by Blake's side.

"That's," Blake said shyly, before the green motorcycle stopped behind of the sliver Canis Mesa. "Frankie,"

"Your boyfriend," Lunch asked.

Max pushed Blake from behind as she persuaded for her to walked towards and greeted him.

"Hi, Frankie," Blake greeted, holding onto her own hand.

"Wassup, B,"

"Nothin' much, I was just about to head home," Blake replied. "What are you doin' here?"

"I'm here to take ya home,"

"Oooo, Blake and Franklin, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Lunch sanged, before Max punched her in the back of her head, leaving the blonde haired with pink streaks stunned for a few minutes.

"Ignore the dumbass girl with pink streaks," Max stated.

"A'ight," Franklin replied.

"Why are you to pick me up, I told Uncle Michael that Max will be dropping me off,"

"He said he had a surprise for ya,"

"Um, ok, then,"

Blake climbed onto the backseat of Franklin's green Western Bagger motorcycle as he pulled out another motorcycle helmet from out the side bags. She placed it on her head slowly, before she held onto his biceps. He turned around to see her eyes out of the helmet, before asking her if she's ready. She nodded, before they heard a camera clicking sound and turned to face Lunch, holding up her iFruit phone.

"You boyfriend and girlfriend,"

"Alright, alright," Blake climbed off the motorcycle and walked towards Lunch with balled up fists. "You asked for it,"

*SMACK*

* * *

As Blake held onto Franklin, she almost feel uncomfortable by having her arms around his waist. Once she noticed that they were close to Michael's house, she really needs to be back in her comfort zone where she around the people who can protect her, like her Uncle Michael.

When the gates to Michael's house slide open, Franklin drove his motorcycle and parked it right next to Michael's black Obey Tailgater.

"Thanks, Frankie, for picking me up," Blake complimented him, before taking off the motorcycle helmet and handed it to him.

"No problem, B," Franklin said removing his motorcycle helmet.

As they walked towards the front doors, Franklin had to stop her because her surprise was in the garage. Once they were close, the garage door open to reveal Blake's motorcycle. It was all fixed and repair now, but it had a new paint job. The bike wasn't cherry red anymore, it was more like a electric blue color.

Blake screamed in happiness as she ran towards, looking around it, before Franklin walked into the garage, smiling at the excited dark haired teen. The garage door closed behind him, as he and the dark haired teen was alone in the garage.

"Oh, I'm street legal again!" Blake cheered.

"Yeah, fo sho," Franklin replied. "Mike was amazed at what you did on the job, so he decided to reward you. Me, I only did the paint job,"

"Well, I like the color, beside red," Blake said, looked at her face at the shiny new electric blue paint job, before looking back at Franklin, who was behind her.

"Thank you, Frankie,"

Blake immediately wrapped her arms around him, before she realizes what she was doing. She was outside of her comfort zone, once she did that. She removed her arms and back away from him, as her back touched as the east side wall of the garage.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Frankie," Blake apologized, not looking at him. "I-"

His finger was placed on top of her pink lips as she looked up at him, surprised. Once he removed his finger, he immediately places his lips onto hers, surprising her once again. She was wide eyed as Franklin's lips moved against hers, but she gave in by relaxing to his touch. She finally moved her own lips, before Franklin remove his own. Her hands were on his dark cheeks, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Deepening the kiss, Blake stood on the tip toes of her black converse, moaning softly while enjoying the kiss. Franklin picked her body up as her long legs were wrapped around his waist, with her back against the wall. Now, her arms were wrapped around his neck, as Franklin held onto her, before removing his lips to look deeply into her turquoise blue eyes.

Her hands were now caressing his dark cheeks, until she reaches towards his ears.

"So, that means we're a thing now," Blake asked.

"I guess so, I would love to get to know you more, Blake," Franklin replied.

Blake smiled, before blushing in front of him deeply. "Me too, Frankie,"

Franklin smiled, before placing a soft kiss on her lips, before moving his lips down to the right side of her neck, making her giggle like some love struck teenager.

* * *

"Hey, there you both are,"

Blake and Franklin walked into the living room area to see Michael drinking whiskey from his glass. But, the dark haired teen kept her distance away from Franklin to make sure that Michael doesn't know what is going on between them.

"What's up, Uncle M," Blake greeted.

"What's cracking," Franklin greeted as well.

"So, we good?" Michael asked.

"Hell yeah, we good!" Franklin replied.

"We did it, Uncle Michael," Blake said, happily.

"Yeah, you fuckin' A-right we did," Michael agreed as he walked towards the table to pour a glass of his finest whiskey. He gave out a glass to Franklin, as soon as they walked away, Blake decided to pour in her own glass and join the party.

"Here's to us," Blake said, holding a glass full of whiskey which she poured for herself. Michael laughed before taken Blake's glass away from her.

"Hey," Blake complained.

"Cheers," Michael said to Franklin, before clinking their glasses together, leaving Blake out of the fun.

"Uncle Michael, you're such a killjoy," Blake said, having her arms crossed, before turning around to see his whiskey bottle just standing alone on that table, collecting dust.

She smirked before looking at the two adults who were having a conversation, which means that they're distracted. She walked backwards, before her right hand grabbed the whiskey bottle, before taking a quick swig of it.

The taste of whiskey was going down her throat, leaving a burn which made her blue eyes winched and widened, before she heard the front doors of the De Santa household opening and closing.

She hid the bottle behind her, trying to be sneaky once again.

"The whole job. Everything. If anyone knows about your profile…" Dave Norton came into the living room area, surprising Blake and Michael. "What is the matter with you,"

"Hey it's what's-his-name," Blake said.

"Davey!" Michael greeted. "Long time, no see,"

"Did you dragged your sixteen year old niece into this?" Dave asked.

Michael and Dave looked at Blake, as she stands there so innocent holding the now half empty bottle of whiskey behind her back while trying to control her posture correctly.

"I'm almost seventeen, Mr. Davey," Blake corrected him.

She only hiccup once before, the two men looked back at each other.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Michael replied.

"What about you-know-who?" Dave asked. "If that fruitcake finds out that you're alive and Blake is here with you, you are D-O-N-E fucked,"

"What...are talking… about?" Blake asked, drunkenly.

"Have you seen the news,"

Dave grabbed the TV remote and turned it on to Weazel News to see that news was standing in front of Vangelico's. The same guy from outside who was telling Franklin to move the bikes was on the news. Blake taken a big swig, before sitting down on the floor Indian style, while trying to concentrate on the TV.

Michael turned off the TV. "I don't know anything about that,"

"Me either," Blake said slurry, before she slowly stood up on her knees and fallen back down with Michael's now empty bottle of whiskey. "I… was at school… when it happened,"

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Michael hissed. He noticed Blake drinking in front of him. She was drinking his finest whiskey, as she was holding the neck of the bottle in her left hand.

"Please…" Blake crawled towards the three men as she stayed on the ground in front of Michael's legs. She grabbed the left leg, before she stood on her knees, having her elbows lying on top of his kneecaps. She placed her index finger to her lips, making a shushing noise. "Don't tell my Uncle Michael… or he'll be extremely pissed off at me,"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't tell him," Michael replied as a joke.

"Y'know what?" Blake said, before she finally stood on her feet. "The drinks are… on me… Who wants…"

She looked back at the empty whiskey bottle before looking back at the three men, drunkenly. "Whoopies…"

Blake immediately fallen down onto the floor, breaking the whiskey bottle on the ground as well. She fallen asleep as the alcohol got to her good.

"Shit, man," Franklin said standing up, before looking at the sleeping Blake. "Is she gonna be alright,"

"Ah don't worry about her, once she wake up, she's gonna have a fuckin' earful with me along with that hangover,"

* * *

"Lunch, what is the french word for apple?" Max asked the question, while the blonde haired girl with pink streaks was trying to think of the word.

Blake on the other hand was listening also, but in the past few days she was acting strange recently.

She acted different in front of people.

She dressed so different.

Why was this happening to her? Was it because she kissed Franklin? Or was it when she did the first heist and became rich, instead of being spoiled like her cousins, Jimmy and Tracey.

"Bon bon?"

"Lunchables, that's candy," Blake stated. "Hell, it was better than saying the word weed in french,"

"For your information," Lunch stated. "I'm tryna quit,"

Lunch rolled up her right sleeve to show a square looking beige patch. "See? I'm wearing a non-smokers weed patch,"

"That is a Band-Aid, Boxfield-Haines," Blake corrected her.

"Well, that could have explained the unsatisfactory results," Lunch replied, before removing it slowly.

"I need a water bottle," Max stated.

"There's some in the fridge," Blake offered.

"I'll get us some," Lunch said, standing up from the table and walked towards the kitchen.

"Blake, you have been spacing out, since we're studying french," Max stated. "What is the matter with you? Is it something that your uncle said?"

"No, and it's something else,"

"Like what, B,"

"Uh… remember Franklin?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Holy mother of Gods!" Lunch exclaimed which causes Max and Blake to stop their conversation. They ran towards the kitchen area to see Lunch holding a large block of weed from out of the refrigerator.

"Holy shit, my fuckin' dreams came true," Lunch said happily, before placing it onto the counter.

As Lunch tries to open the plastic wrapping of the block of weed, Blake and Max noticed Michael and Amanda coming towards the kitchen.

Blake immediately pushed Lunch to the side as she already had the plastic wrapping open for her to steal. The dark haired teen placed it back into the refrigerator, before picking up Lunch from off the ground, as she was picking up the weed bits to make herself a new joint.

"Lunch, don't make that in here,"

"Make what?" Michael asked.

All the girls looked shocked as Lunch stood up from the floor, finishing the wrapping of her new weed joint and place it on her left ear.

"Nothin' Uncle Michael," Blake replied. "We weren't making a mess in the kitchen,"

"It nice to see you again, Mr. And Mrs. DS," Lunch said.

Michael didn't replied to the blonde haired teen with pink streaks. Somehow, he doesn't like Blake being friends with her.

"Well, it's nice to see too, Max and Lunch," Amanda replied, before the girls scurried off, until Lunch stopped Blake for them to show them something different.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool," Blake asked, before she lifted up her black hoodie to show that her long black hair had colorful streaks in it.

From her shoulders it had three different colors, hot pink, electric blue and dark purple leading towards the ends of her hair.

Michael and Amanda were wide eyed at Blake's new hair color change.

"Wow, Blake, it so… colorful," Amanda said.

"Really?" Blake asked. "It's called unicorn hair,"

"Who's dumbass idea did your hair," Michael asked.

"Michael,"

"It's okay, Aunt Amanda," Blake said. "It was Lunchables' idea,"

"Fuckin' figures,"

Michael walked towards the cabinet as Blake watches him, hoping that he wouldn't go into the refrigerator to see an open large block of weed.

But the dark haired teen was wrong. He opened the refrigerator, after grabbing his glass to pour his whiskey in.

He grabbed the block of weed out of the refrigerator. "The fuck is this shit?"

Blake looked away as she had something in her mouth.

"Is that yours?" Amanda asked, Blake who was turned away at the moment.

Blake turned around to face them. "Hell no, I don't smoke,"

"Then what's in your mouth," Michael asked pointing to the long white stick sticking out from the corner of her mouth.

Blake's eyes narrowed down to her mouth as she noticed it as well.

"Oh, this," her index finger pointed to the white stick. "It's a sucker, not a cigarette,"

Blake taken it out of her mouth to show the small strawberry red ball of sweetness on a white stick. She placed it back into her mouth, before her friends returned back behind the dark haired teen.

"I have only myself to blame for the mess these kids are in,"

Blake walked away from the two adults as she can feel a heated argument coming on. "I think we should take this upstairs,"

"Why, I wanna see this," Lunch said, before she stood back up and walked back into the kitchen.

"We might as well follow Lunch or she'll start something," Max suggested, before walking towards the kitchen area.

Blake stood between her friends as they were right behind her, listening to the heated conversation.

"Oh, yeah, I've done horrible by you," Michael retorted. "Pulled you out of a Midwestern trailer park, got you a big mansion in Rockford Hills,"

"She's about to go Real Cunts of Suburbia on his ass," Lunch whispered in Blake's ear.

Blake was being quiet at the moment, until she finally spoke up to her uncle and aunt.

"Can you guys just arguing, please," Blake begged. "I don't like it when people argue,"

Michael remembered that Blake told him that Macey yelled at her daughter so many times, calling her worthless and other horrible names. He agreed to the dark haired teen, before Amanda had started something yet again, leaving Blake out of this.

"You have ruin my serenity yet again. My yoga is fucked!"

"Oooo," Lunch said before laughing. "Bitchy wife alert,"

"Oh, is that what you're calling it now," Michael asked. "You and your fuckin' yoga,"

"Did someone say yoga,"

"Man, what the-" Blake retorted. "Aww, hella no, Aunt Amanda, you did not brought another bitch ass into this house."

"Blake," Amanda hissed at her niece.

"You must be Michael. Namaste,"

"Na-ma-go fuck yourself,"

"Michael!" Amanda hissed.

All three of the teens the kitchen and dinning room area were laughing hysterically, as they were crying out tears. Blake was holding onto the counter. Max was in the dining room area as she slammed her hand on the table so many times. Lunch on the other hand was on the floor, crying out loud.

Once Blake was the first to calmed down, she realized that her black eye makeup was running down her eyes as she grabbed a wet paper towel and wipe her face off.

Everyone noticed Jimmy walking into the kitchen as they kept quiet.

"Ah, there you are you little shit," Michael said holding out the large block of the open weed. "Looking for this,"

Jimmy tried to reach out for it, but Michael pulled it away.

"Ah, ah, ah, no," Michael mocked.

"Very funny," Jimmy said, sarcastically. "You know, you're a real asshole,"

"Hey, asshole," Blake retorted. "I gave you that money to help buy you that tattoo, but you spend it on pot, that my friend…"

Blake looked around the large block of pot, until Lunch was about to steal it from off the counter.

"LUNCHABLES!" Max and Blake called out her name to make her stop stealing.

"Whattie?" Lunch asked, jumping backwards looking at everyone in the room. Max immediately grabbed onto her one of her side ponytails to pull her away from the countertop .

"You see? You see what you have cause," Blake asked Jimmy.

"Bitch, I don't care about what your friend does,"

"You little shit, what did you call your cousin," Michael retorted, defending his only niece.

"Oh, so you called me a bitch, huh," Blake asked, angrily. "Well, how about I call you my bitch! Everyone who lives or even walks in this house, are now all my bitches. Except for Uncle Michael and my friends,"

"That's my bestie, Badass Blake!" Max cheered as she clapped her hands. "That sounded awesome and you sounded cool too, Mr. DS,"

"Hell yeah, B.B," Lunch cheered, before placing her joint into her mouth to celebrate.

"Blakesleigh De Santa, you ain't supposed to be sayin' that," Michael retorted.

"Didn't you hear what fat ass called me?" Blake asked. "He called me a bitch, and he's my bitch as well. One day, I'll beat his ass for disrespecting a young lady, like me,"

"Stop it all of you, you're ruining my yoga!" Amanda retorted.

"Did somebody say yoga," Everyone immediately turned to face the mysterious voice who has entered the kitchen area.

They were wide-eyed and shocked.

Blake mouthed dropped as she stood next to her Uncle Michael, and her strawberry flavored sucker fallen out of her mouth. Max dropped her bottle water on the floor as it spilled out. Lunch had a lite up weed joint hanging from the corner of her mouth, as it fallen onto the floor where Max spilled her water bottle.

It was him.

Michael's psychotic friend.

Blake's other but favorite and crazy uncle.

Trevor Phillips is here.

* * *

 **So, Blake and Franklin? Does anyone like that? Ain't it sweet? Everyone knew that Blake had sudden feelings for him, but she wasn't expecting Franklin to love her back. Is this relationship true or Blake will be using him?**

 **Blake also got caught drinking in front of her Uncle Michael? Was that the dumbest thing she has done?**

 **And there was more of Lunch being a dumbass friend, which I bet everyone loves her being a funniest friend ever to Blake and Max, but Michael on the other hand, don't even like her to be friends with Blake.**

 **I hope everyone likes Badass Blake in this chappie? Let's see what happens in the next chapter when Trevor finally pops into the picture!**


	12. Uncle Trevor

Blake was in the nurse's office at Rockford Hills Academy along with Max and eighteen other students as well.

They have done the fight against their most hateful geometry teacher, as they disrespected him, before he turned to face the chalkboard to write the lesson.

He made a horrible mistake.

Suddenly, he heard scraping of the chairs moving as he turn around to see his class ganging up on him, with balled up fists and materials to hit him with.

The dark haired teen only received another black eye on her left eye, as the geometry teacher elbowed her away from him. Somehow, that teacher had human strength to fight against his own class. But after that, the class didn't have to suffer anymore since, Blake's friend, Lunch was the one started the fight, before the class joined in.

The geometry teacher and Lunch were sent to the Los Santos Police Department, as they were escorted out of the school peacefully with a few cuts and bruises.

"Mr. And Mrs. De Santa, I have expected more from your niece, Blakesleigh, since this is her second week of being here at Rockford Hills Academy," Principal Strickland was behind her desk as she was reviewing Blake's school file. "And I was not expecting this from a AB student,"

"I know," Michael said. "But she's been through so much, since she left her mother to have this life,"

"Well, we tried to punishing her, but she's always scared of us," Amanda explained. "Somehow, something happen between her and her mother, Macey,"

"Have you talked to her mother, Macey about her problems," The principal asked. "Maybe, she might will provide you some information on Blakesleigh's actions and behavior,"

"No, we haven't," Michael said. "Blake is not letting us know how can we talk to her mother. She only told us that her and her mother had an argument, before she gotten on the plane, leaving her behind,"

"Well, since Blake had a few past problems, and this is her second week at this school," the principal said. "I'm afraid that she has to be punished, like the other students here. Blakesleigh will be suspended for the rest of the week and she must seek with the academy's counselor about her problems,"

"Thanks," Michael said relieved.

"I promise this behavior with Blake won't happen again," Amanda said, before standing up, next to her husband.

"It was nice to see you two, once again," The principal said, before she stood up, shaking Michael's hand. "But I shall warn you both, if she ends up in another fight on school grounds, I believe that Blakesleigh De Santa will be suspended from this academy,"

* * *

Silence went off like an atomic bomb in the kitchen area of the De Santa household.

Trevor Phillips.

He stood there looking at everyone who was surprise to see him. He noticed familiar faces, and also some new faces.

"Trevor,"

"Michael,"

"It's good to see you again," Michael said, still looking at him.

He was surprised. He remembers about what have Dave told him, if Trevor found out that he was alive and knows that Blake was here. But Dave was right, but Michael was wrong. He thought Trevor died from the last heist, when he ran into the woods, but he made it out alive.

Blake walked towards her friends, as she felt Lunch tapping her shoulder. "Is that the ugly motherfucker, known as your Uncle Trevor?"

"Lunchables, hush," Max whispered. "He can probably hear you,"

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" Trevor asked, before turning to Amanda.

"Amanda, it is good to see you," he greeted as he walked towards her. "I missed you! You used to be fatter. Nice new tits by the way,"

"Bleah!" Max said disgusted, sticking out her tongue.

"I knew those were fake chi-chi's!" Lunch exclaimed.

"I know right," Blake giggled.

"Jimmy," he pointed to him, as he looked at his nephew. "You. You used to be thinner, but, ah can't blame you,"

"Poor Jim Jim," Lunch said softly.

Max and Blake looked at Lunch.

"Wait, do you-"

Blake heard the footsteps of Trevor's boots coming closer to her, as she turned around to see that he reached halfway. He stared at the dark haired teen, until he remembers who she was to him.

"Blake, is that you?"

Blake immediately had a smile on her face, full of excitement.

"UNCLE T!" Blake shouted, as she ran towards his waist and hugged him, tightly. She looked up at his brown but scary eyes, as she kept her cute face on her. "Hi…"

"Look at you," Trevor said. "You used to be shorter, but now look at you. You look so different and beautiful,"

"Yeah, I changed a lot, since I'm here with Uncle Michael,"

She let go of her other favorite uncle, as he walked towards Blake's friends. He circled around them, before speaking to his niece once more.

"Who are they, Blake? Trevor asked. "Are these your little friends?"

"Yeah, this is Maxie J," She pointed to the brown haired girl with blue eyes.

"Hello," Max said shyly.

"And this is,"

"I'm Lynnette, but everyone calls me Lunch or Lunchables, Uncle T," Lunch introduce herself, cutting off Blake. "I like your tats, especially the one around your neck that says "cut here"."

"Why thanks, Lunch," Trevor replied. "Your pink streaks. I like them, they're just like Blake's hair,"

Blake ran her fingers through her dyed color locks as she blushed slightly, looking down at the pink, blue, and purple color hair dye.

"Why thank you, Uncle T, if you don't mind me calling you that, instead of Mr. Phillips,"

"I like this girl right here, Blake," Trevor said, before looking back at Max. "But you," he pointed to her. "You need to warm up to me, ya hear me?"

Max nodded.

He walked towards Fabien.

"Who are you?"

"Namaste, I'm Fabien,"

"Ah, good lord," Trevor said, stepping away from him.

"Where's Tracey?" He asked.

"Where's your sister, Jim?" Michael asked.

"Um… she's umm…"

"I think we should bounce," Blake whispered to her friends, as they agreed. They slowly tip toes their way out of the kitchen, until Michael calls her back.

"Damn it," Blake sweared.

"Blake, where's your cousin?"

"Uh, if I tell you," Blake rubbed the back of her neck. "Tracey will get pee-oed at me,"

"Tracey is trying out for TV," Lunch said, exposing the truth.

"She's what,"

"Thanks a lot, Lunchables," Blake said, faking her thank you. "Now, they're gonna be asking questions about Tracey auditioning for Fame or Shame,"

Blake was wide-eyed at what she finally said out in the open. She covered her mouth with her own two hands.

"The fuck are you talking about, Blake," Michael asked her niece, before turning to his son. "What's she talking about, Jim,"

"You know, it's that talent slash skill show. She loves that show, you guys know that," Jimmy explained.

"What's her talent," Michael asked.

"Dancing," Blake replied.

"Make that stripper dancing," Lunch corrected.

Max immediately grabbed Lunch's right ear. She immediately started whining in pain, as she dragged her out of the kitchen area, leaving Blake alone with the adults.

"Oh Christ, she's a horrible dancer," Michael sighed.

"Michael!" Amanda hissed.

"Thank you for agreeing with me, Mr. DS!" Lunch said in the living room area, before hearing the slapping noise of skin hitting skin. "Owie, Maxie J!"

"Jesus Christ, where is she?" Michael asked his son.

"Um… The Maze Bank Arena,"

"Hey, that's near where I live!" Lunch exclaimed, until she earned another slap from Max. "Damn it, every time you slapped me, I don't fuckin' feel anything !"

"Because, you being taking drugs!" Max explained.

"Ignore them, please," Blake said.

"Seriously, you gotta get new friends," Michael suggested.

"Uh, are we gonna stop Tracey for being a tramp on TV or what?" Blake finally asked the question.

"Our little Tracey being humiliated, let's go," Trevor said, pointing to Michael and Blake.

"Awesome sauce," Blake said happily, before following her Uncle Trevor and Uncle Michael.

She stopped in the living room area to see Lunch smoking her weed joint. She immediately turned to see Blake, looking at her, before putting it out into Michael's ashtray.

Blake pointed her index finger at her. "You best behave yourself, while I'm gone to save my cousin, don't do anything stupid. You hear me?"

"What the hell I'm gonna do?" Lunch asked. "I'm so high… Michael looks like your real Daddy,"

Blake rolled her eyes and follow her two uncles outside and into Michael's black Obey Tailgater.

"You know, I can probably handle this myself," Michael suggested. "I don't know why Blake is with us, but later on what you say we grab a beer in a few hours and catch up properly?"

"Can I come too?" Blake asked. "I haven't seen my other favorite uncle in almost ten years,"

"Fuckin' hell no," Michael replied angrily. "After that stunt you pulled drinking all my whiskey, and you're still grounded, young lady,"

"Are you really still cereal about that?" Blake asked.

"Cereal? You hungry, Blake?" Trevor asked.

"No, it's a different saying besides saying serious," Blake explained.

"Anyway, it's nice seeing you again, but you," Michael said. "You stink like piss, you got blood under your nails, and you look like you been up for a week,"

"Yeah, I might have to wash the funk out of my black hoodie, after hugging you. No offense, Uncle T," Blake explained, smelling her black hoodie.

"Listen, all I know is we're going to get your girl from these assholes. You're not abandoning her like you did to me and Brad,"

"Yeah… Brad,"

"Wait, Uncle Brad?!" Blake said unbuckling herself to move to the middle of front seat of the car. She looked at her uncle to her right and ask the question once more. "He's still alive?! Where is he?"

"Poor motherfucker woken up handcuffed to a hospital gurney after that stunt your Uncle M pulled off,"

"What stunt, Uncle M?" Blake asked looking at him.

"It's something that I had to do in order to have this life out here," Michael explained.

"Did my Daddy do it with you, to have this life out here?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, course he did," Michael replied.

"Blake, he still writes to me in the joint, y'know,"

"Really?" Blake asked. "Can you give me his email, so I can talk to him too?"

"That is unnecessary, Blakesleigh," Michael told her.

"Course, anything for my niece," Trevor pinched her right cheek as it turned red.

Blake rubbed it softly as she can still feel the stinging pain.

"Owie, Uncle T," she sat back down onto the back seats.

* * *

As they arrive at the Maze Bank Arena, Blake received a message from Lunch saying that the show is starting now and her friends were still at De Santa household, watching TV in the living room area. She even received a selfie of her and Max, chilling on the couch with the hashtag.

"Blake, hurry the fuck up," Trevor hissed, before she got off her iFruit phone to follow her two uncles. She noticed a group of kids who were older than her. She noticed a few who goes to her school, Rockford Hills Academy. She noticed the cameraman recording her, as look at the lens on the camera.

Blake stayed behind as the cameraman was still recording. She started posing for the camera, before she almost forgot about saving her cousin Tracey from humiliating herself on TV.

"Who are these clowns?" Lazlow asked.

Back at the De Santa's house, Max and Lunch were watching the show, until the cameras were pointing to Michael, Trevor, and Blake.

"There she is!" Max exclaimed pointing to Blake on the TV.

"My home girl, Blakie is on TV!" Lunch said, jumping up and down on the expensive white couch. "I hope she gets autographs when we go back to that hell hole called school,"

"Two dads and a little sister, very San Andreas,"

"Hey, I ain't her sister!" Blake complained. I'm more like a badass cousin,"

"Hey, you," Blake turned around to see another cameraman walking towards her, while aiming the camera at her face. "What is your name and what is your talent,"

"Hey, yo, peace out!" Blake said covering the camera lens, before removing her own hand. "Look, I got my rights, but.. I'm Blake De Santa and my talent is-"

Michael was behind her as she covered her mouth to make her stop talking. "She ain't here for no audition and she ain't got no talent,"

"Hey," Blake complained, before the cameraman backed away from the dark haired teen and her uncle, as he returned back to Lazlow and Tracey.

"Um okay, then. Anyway, three, two, one," Lazlow said, while Tracey struck a pose. "Alright, it's Fame or Shame for Tracey De Santa. Music!"

" _Give it to me baby,"_

"What the fuck?" Blake said with her mouth open.

 _Give It To Me Baby_ by Rick James was playing as she was looking at Tracey's dancing as it looked more like stripper dancing.

Max and Lunch were watching the show as they were laughing hysterically on the couch.

"That bitch can't dance," Lunch said.

"I know, I know," Max laughed, before falling down onto the floor.

"Mm, yeah, shake what your daddies gave ya honey," Lazlow said scooting up to her.

"You gonna fucking do something about this?" Trevor demanded.

"Shit, I might as well, bring on Badass Blake," Blake said, as she walked towards them. Michael was behind her as well.

"Alright, that's enough," Michael said. "I said that's enough,"

Blake immediately pushed Tracey onto the ground, before grabbing Lazlow by his ponytail, pulling him closer to her. "Ladies and Gentle-freaks! I, Blake De Santa brings the badass here on this show!"

She pushed him onto the ground as she started punching him, to loosening his jaw. Until Lazlow fought back, by pushing Blake off of him, making her fall on her back almost exposing her neon green and black stripes boyshort panties.

"No, no!" Tracey cried.

"Ah, shut up, with your whining self," Blake complained.

"Tracey, go straight home!" Michael demanded, following Lazlow who was running off stage.

Blake and Trevor followed him as they made outside of the Maze Bank Arena to see that Michael's Obey Tailgater was towed.

"Where's the car?" Blake asked.

"Shit, Blake, T, they towed us," Michael announced.

"We're taken their truck," Trevor said before hijacking the truck.

"Wait for me!" Blake yelled, as she climbed onto the other side of the passenger side. She sat in the middle as Michael was the last person to close the passenger side of the eighteen wheeler.

"Run him over, Uncle T!" Blake said, pointed to the red car Lazlow was driving.

"Come on, it's only a battery car," Michael pointed it out.

They have followed him into the LS River, until his car ran out of batteries.

"Aww, ain't that precious," Blake said.

"The little shit is all out of juice," Trevor said, climbing out. Blake and Michael followed as well.

"Hey guys," Lazlow said, while the group walked towards him.

"Im'ma girl, dumbass, and you ran out of batteries? Aww, I'm sorry to hear about that,"

Trevor immediately grabbed him. "That little girl sat on my lap when she was two years old and my little niece right here who you fucking pushed off, crawled to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek when she was eight months old. And I swore to God that I would rip the fuckin' skin off anyone who fucking wronged them,"

Lazlow explained his whole life story in front of the group, as Blake was getting annoyed while rolling her eyes.

"Alright, we fuckin' get it now," Blake hissed. "You should never push a seventeen year old girl in front of her two favorite uncles or else,"

"These your uncles?" Lazlow asked. "I thought he was your dad," he pointed to Michael.

"Hey, he ain't my Daddy!" Blake hissed.

"And you! Pants off," Trevor said.

Lazlow pulled his pants off as Blake had an evil grin on her face, before she pulled out her iFruit phone.

"There you go," Trevor said, before pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Now I want you to dance sexy,"

Blake laughed, before she started recording along with her Uncle Trevor.

"But I need music,"

"Hold up, I got you," Blake went into her music playlist and played _Don't Drop That Thun Thun_ by Finatticz, while recording the video.

"Dance, sexy boy, dance,"

Lazlow started to dance as it took all of his will power. Blake tried not to laugh with music playing on her iFruit phone, while recording the video that can expose him.

"What the fuck is that?" Trevor asked.

"There you go," Blake said, smiling.

"Alright, alright, now drop it like it's hot, alright,"

Lazlow started to drop it.

"How low can you go," Blake asked. "Drop that Thun Thun,"

"C'mon, lower, lower," Trevor said as Lazlow went lower, until he fell over. Blake immediately laughed as she pointed to him.

"What a dumbass!"

"Please, don't kill me," Lazlow begged while Trevor moved closer.

Michael pulled him up from off the ground, trying to be a buzzkill.

"Alright, alright, get up." Trevor said. "Take off, before I change my mind,"

"And don't worry about me showing this video to my friends," Blake said. "I won't show it,"

"Really,"

Go! Before I change my mind and show it to the paparazzi," Blake hissed at him.

* * *

Blake was back at home at the De Santa house. She was in her bedroom with the door locked and red headphones over her ears, as she was listening to _Consideration_ by Rihanna ft. SZA in her pajamas.

Her bedtime clothes are usually an over the shoulder mint graphic tee that says 'dork' on it, while showing her red and black rose tattoo on her shoulder blade. For her bottoms she had on white short pajamas bottoms that has small pink, red, and even purple hearts on it.

She was bobbing her head, as she looking down on her iFruit phone, before receiving a text message from Franklin.

 _'Hey, baby, I saw you on TV today. That host should I have never done that to you. You a'ight?'_

Blake blushed before texting him back.

 _'Yeah, I'm fine,"_ she put a smiley face in the text. _'You care so much about me, Frankie,'_

She received another message from him.

 _'Hey, I love you, B,'_

She texted him back once more.

 _'Love ya too! XXX,'_

Before she even had the chance to hit send. Her door slammed open as Tracey was standing there under the doorframe. She removed her red headphones and looked at her.

"Ever heard of knocking, cousin?" Blake asked.

"You and Dad ruined my life, yet again,"

"Oh child, please," Blake stood up from her bed. "You are doing stupid stuff instead of finding a real job or doing something in your life, you're doing it because you wanted the d,"

"No, I'm not!" Tracey hissed. "Besides, I have boyfriend already, like you never heard about having,"

"Oh, yeah, I do have one," Blake replied. "And he's not a homeless guy, like yours,"

"Then who is he?"

"I'm not telling you his name," Blake replied, crossing his arms, before leaving out of her bedroom.

"Oh and by the way, if you're thinking about ruining my reputation at my school. You thought wrong. I received so many messages from off of my LifeInvader page all about you, so your reputation is in the ground, but not mines. Sad face for you, but evil and happy grin for me,"

Blake stick her tongue out at her cousin before leaving her bedroom.

As she climbed down the stairs, she received another message from Franklin.

 _'You still there?'_

Blake texted him.

 _'I'm here, had a fight with my ho-ish cousin,"_ she inserted an red angry face in the text, before sending it.

' _I'm sorry to hear about that, baby. What are you doing tomorrow after school?'_

 _'Still grounded after drinking. Sorry babe,'_ she inserted a sad face, before sending the message.

 _'A'ight, then, wish I can see you now,"_

 _'Me too,'_ Blake replied, before sitting down on the couch.

 _'I have to go now, your uncle just called me, told me to meet with him,'_

' _TTYL, baby,'_ she inserted a kissy face before sending it.

She layed down on the couch, holding her iFruit phone close to her.

Blake sighed dreamly. "Me and Frankie,"

* * *

 **Uncle T is in the house! Finally, my second favorite character who makes me laugh is finally here to see Michael and Blake!**

 **And somehow Lunch likes Trevor and he likes her too, as well. But there is no romantic relationship going to happen to them, if that's what you're thinking.**

 **Those songs Blake was playing, I know that they're not in the game, but I wanted to put that in there for the chappie. And I might do more songs, beside the ones in the game.**

 **I hope everyone loves this chappie!**


	13. Michael's Little Monster

In North Yankton, there was a daycare that Blake used to be in.

It was called Little Hands and Feet Daycare. Carter and Macey decided to put their daughter in that special place, as they both have 'normal jobs' to support each other.

"Ahhhh! I want my Mommy and Daddy!"

Five year old Blake screamed as tears were streaming down her cheeks. The classroom that she was enrolled in was a complete disaster. Blake started throwing this anger fit in class, as she was only left there for four hours. After nap time, she immediately thought her parents were here and that's when she started this anger attitude.

The kids were cowering with the teacher as Blake went around the classroom, showing her anger. She was breaking crayons, pushing chairs off the tables, ripping the children's drawings from off of the wall. She was breathing in and out rapidly and deeply, until she fallen down on the circle time rug, landing on her back. She had her fists balled up as she slammed her hands and started kicking her legs around, crying out loud.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy!" Blake cried. "I hate this place!"

Suddenly, the door to Blake's preschool class opened as Michael and Trevor noticed Blake on the circle time rug, crying out for help. They also see the small kids with the teacher in a corner away from the dark haired child.

"Wow, what a bunch of pussies,"

"T, we're in a daycare," Michael warned. "Watch your mouth,"

Blake was now curled in a ball, as her anger stopped boiling and she went straight to crying.

"Mommy, Daddy," Blake cried softly.

Michael and Trevor walked towards her, as they stood on their knees, behind the small child. Michael touched her shoulder as her left hand slapped his hand back.

"Here, let me try," Trevor suggested.

He picked up his niece as she screamed and cried out for help, while kicking her feet against his chest, hoping that he will let go.

Once Trevor got a complete hold of his niece, she slowly opened her turquoise blue eyes to see her two uncles.

"Uncle Mikey," Blake softly cried. "Uncle T,"

Her eyes widened as she looked around the classroom.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

"Aww, don't worry, Blake," Trevor said, holding her close to him. "Mommy's on her way,"

"Hey, T, let me hold her," Michael suggested.

"She probably doesn't want you to touch her,"

Blake removed her head from Trevor's right shoulder, before having her small arms out to him. Michael smiled as he taken Blake out of Trevor's grip, and held onto his niece in a soothingly and fatherly way.

"Uncle Mikey," Blake said his name softly.

"It's alright, Blake," Michael said soothingly. "Uncle T and I are here,"

Blake looked to see her mother, Macey Rose running towards her and her uncles.

"Mommy!" Blake said happily, having her small arms out.

"Give me my baby!" Macey ran towards the two men as Michael gave Blake to the red haired mother. Macey held onto her tightly, as her hand was soothingly touching her shoulder length black hair. "My baby, what happened?"

"I miss you, Mommy,"

"I miss you too, baby," Macey replied, before placing a loving kiss on the side of her forehead.

She turned to face the cowering students, as the teacher walked towards the red haired mother. "I'm sorry, I promise you that this won't happen again,"

"I'm afraid it won't happen again in my classroom," the teacher said crossing her arms. "Your daughter is out of control and she nearly bit three of my children today,"

"But, this is nothing like my daughter, Blakesleigh to have, please give her another chance," Macey begged.

"I'm sorry, Miss Rose, but in order for us to run a healthy and safe daycare. Blakesleigh needs to learn how to control herself around other people her age,"

"So, you're saying that you ain't gonna give Blake another chance," Michael asked.

"Your fuckin' kicking her out of this dump?!" Trevor asked.

"Language, Mr. Phillips," the teacher warned.

"Well, fuck you bitch, and fuck this fuckin' daycare!" Trevor hissed, before leaving the classroom.

* * *

Blake was sitting down at her desk in her french class, as she was staring down at her iFruit phone, looking at the email address to her Uncle Brad who was in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary right now. She tapped the email address as it lead straight to her email.

She taken a deep breath and started tapping the keyboard on her iFruit phone.

 _Hi, Uncle Brad,_

 _This is your niece, Blakesleigh Rose or better known as Blake De Santa now. It has been so long since I have heard from you, until Uncle T told me that you were in jail. I hope that you haven't forgotten all about me, since I used to be the sweet and innocent six year old girl, before you went on your big heist. Today, I'm with my Uncle Michael as he is raising me here in Los Santos, since I left my Mom, Macey Rose behind. Here's a picture of me if you want to know what I look like._

Blake taken a quick picture of herself in her french class with the deuces sign.

 _I love you forever, Uncle B,_

 _Blake De Santa,_

She hit send as she heard the bell ringing for next class to start.

"Bonjour, classe," the french teacher greeted the class as she walked in her classroom.

"Bonjour, Madame Powers," The whole class greeted her back.

"Well, I hope everyone has study their lesson over the weekend, because you will be…" Mrs. Powers continued, until Blake felt her iFruit phone vibrate on top of her desk. She flipped it over her phone to see that she received an email message from her Uncle Brad.

 _Hi, Blake,_

 _Of course, I remember you. You're my special little niece, that Carter loved very much. You look more like a young lady now, I can hardly recognize you. You looked almost look like your mother, Macey, but I see more of Carter in you. I'm surprised that you're in Los Santos with your Uncle Michael. Uncle T lives in Sandy Shores, near the Alamo Sea and he writes to me, you know. I hope I get to see you one day. Don't forget about me._

 _Love you too, Uncle Brad,_

* * *

Blake stood outside of Rockford Hills Academy, as she waited for her uncle to arrive in his Obey Tailgater to come pick her up. Somehow, he was taking too long. He usually be here in about ten minutes, but he didn't show up.

She sighed before texting him.

 _'Hey, where are you? You're supposed to be picking me up from school!'_

Blake hit send as she watched more students leaving out of the parking lot. Fifteen more minutes went by, as she decided to finally give up on waiting and walk home.

As she walked home, she was listening to her music having her red headphones covering her ears. She was listening to _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons, as she was getting close to the house.

When she finally reaches the house, she opened the doors and place her backpack down on the white couch in the foyer of the house. She removed her headphones, as she can still hear her music playing, before placing her hands to her almost showing love handles.

"Ok, Uncle Michael," Blake announced. "Thanks for leaving me at the school,"

She didn't hear anyone responding to her.

"Hello?" Blake called out, until she noticed her aunt and cousin, Tracey climbing down the stairs.

"Aunt Amanda, Tracey," Blake walked towards them, as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing with those bags,"

"Blake, you might as pack your stuff as well," Tracey suggested. "We're leaving him,"

"What? Leaving who?" Blake asked.

"Your uncle," Amanda replied.

"But… but why? What happened?" Blake asked.

"It's that... Michael and I just needs some time alone, Blake,"

"That's not the real truth, did you fuck that yoga instructor," Blake asked, pointed to Amanda.

"Blake, you sounded like Michael, right there,"

"Dad needs to learn how to grow up, Blake," Tracey said.

"No, he doesn't," Blake rejected. "He's was trying to look out for you, like he did with me,"

"Then, I have a question," Amanda asked. "Why did he leave you behind with that mother of yours. She was rude to me, did you forget?"

"Cause, I didn't know about him faking his own death, until I found a letter from my real daddy, saying that he and Uncle Michael was here," Blake explained. "All my life, I wanted adventure and a family who can love me and what do I get in return? I have an aunt who fucks everyone, especially my chemistry teacher. I have two cousins who were like my brother and sister back in North Yankton, who turned out to be a cheap slut on TV and a pot headed gamer who sounds like a black person,"

"Look here, young lady," Amanda yelled. "You have no right to say that, because this is a family matter and you're not a part of this family,"

"Why are you treating me, like this?" Blake hissed. "I never done anything to you, I stayed out of your way and follow the damn rules. I never wanted to be spoiled, like those animals you called children. Listen, I try to respect you, but you treat me like an outsider, like I was trash,"

"Blake, I would never treat you like that,

"Then, why are you leaving him," Blake asked, once more. "Uncle Michael, why?!"

"Because, I have had it with him, and you're coming with us,"

"Hella fuckin' no!" Blake rejected. She immediately ran outside, until she noticed her uncle's Obey Tailgater parked in the driveway.

Her happiness was growing on the inside.

"Uncle Michael," Blake called out as she ran towards the driver side of the car, to see Jimmy climbing out of the car.

"Hey, Blake,"

"Jimmy?" Blake said confused. "Where's Uncle Michael?"

"Blakesleigh De Santa or Blake Rose, get your ass back here,"

"Oh shit," Blake sweared.

Amanda's anger cooled down as she noticed her son and her husband's black Obey Tailgater in the driveway.

"Jimmy, where's your Dad?" Amanda asked.

"Dad was taken drugs while driving, so I left him behind,"

"That's it, I'm done with him," Amanda hissed, before pointing her finger at her niece. "You're coming with us no matter what,"

"No, I'm not!" Blake hissed at her aunt, before looking up at Jimmy. "That doesn't sound like him. He would never do that! Quit fuckin' lying, your the one who was taken drugs and you made him do it,"

"I haven't taken any drugs," Jimmy lied. "She's just lying, so she wouldn't get into trouble,"

"Why are you lying so fucking much?" Blake asked. "You tried to sell my bike and now this is most shittist thing that you ever done,"

"Stay out of my fucking business and my fucking life, bitch,"

"Who are you calling a bitch, fat asshole?!" Blake pushed him.

"I did, bitch," Jimmy pushed her onto the ground.

"Y'know what," Blake said not looking up, as she slowly got up off the ground. "I have had it. Everytime, when I get something I wanted in my life, it gets taken away from me. And it consumes me every day. All my fears and my problems."

Blake finally looked up at everyone. "When I came here, I tried to be the nicest person that people will ever love, but now everybody has changed. But it's getting old. It's getting real old, you fake bitches. So, everyone get it what you have to say to me out of your system now, and SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Young lady, what did you just say in front of me?" Amanda hissed, walking towards her niece.

"Uh… what part in particular?"

Amanda raised her hand up in the air.

Blake's eyes widened before she looked at her aunt's hand in the air. She suddenly change into her mother with the red flowing hair and scary big brown eyes when she was angry at her.

" _No, Mommy!"_ Her scared voice echoed through her mind, until...

*SMACK*

Blake's cheek skin came into contact with the right palm of Amanda's hand, once she felt the stinging pain of her aunt slapping her. She was taken back down onto the ground as she laid there in tears.

"Shit, Blake," Tracey sweared.

"Mom, I think you were being too harsh on her," Jimmy said.

"She's needs to learn," Amanda replied. "For God Sakes, she acts like Michael and Trevor sometimes,"

Blake slowly stood on her knees, until her aunt grabbed her wrist, making her teary blue eyes widened once she felt it.

As she looked at Amanda's grip onto her wrist, she didn't know what to do now. She pulled her into her feet as she tried to dragged her back to the house, but Blake was trying to break loose.

"Stop, let me go," Blake cried. "You're hurting me,"

Blake had it.

She couldn't take this stupid shit anymore.

She decided to do it the hard way, that her friend back in Ludendorff, Jade taught her.

Fight back.

Her mouth immediately went straight to Amanda's wrist as she bit down on it, ferociously.

She screamed in agony, as she finally let go of her niece.

Blake turned around to see her cousins running towards their mother, before the dark haired teen decided to punch Jimmy in the stomach. He covered his stomach with his arms, before he received two punches from Blake. One was for his nose and the other was for his left eye.

He was knocked down onto the ground as Blake hover over him, looking at his hurt self.

"You got knocked the fuck out by a little girl, bitch," Blake said in his face. "Gimme the keys to Uncle Michael's car,"

Blake searched his body, until she found them in his left pants pocket. "The payback's a motherfucker, ain't it? Asshole!"

She turned back to Tracey as stood by her mother's side. "You're a fucking bitch to hurt my mom, Blake,"

"Oh yeah, well maybe I should say something about that blemish on your cheek," Blake hissed. "And you look like you gained a few pounds,"

"What? Oh my God! I did?!"

"Yeah, you did, sweet cheeks,"

She immediately went into the driver's side of her Uncle Michael's Obey Tailgater. She rolled down the window and stick her head out, looking at everyone.

"So long, bitches!"

She drove out of the driveway, almost running over Jimmy. She drove down the street as she gotten away from her furious aunt and her two cousins.

* * *

Over twenty minutes has passed for Blake, as she adventures out on her own away from her horrible family. She drove her uncle's black Obey Tailgater to a nearby park, as she parked in an legal parking zone.

She was breathing in and out trying to calm down her anger. Her fists was still balled up as she walked through the park. She noticed a large tree that has shade under it, so she decided to set down under it, hoping that the sunlight wouldn't be in her teary red eyes.

Blake had a horrible day so far.

First, she was left behind at school. Second, her Aunt Amanda and her cousins were leaving her Uncle Michael. Third, she got slapped, sending her back to the times where she was scolded by her mother. Fourth, she fought back, by attacking her aunt and her cousin Jimmy. And now, she ran away from her problems, once again.

She had her kneecaps up to her chin, as she hugged her legs. She covered her red face, as she cried softly, hoping that no one can hear her, moping.

"Daddy…" Blake cried. "Where are you, when I needed you the most,"

She felt something hitting the side of her shoe as she looked to see a baseball, next to her left black combat boot. She picked it up as she stood up, before seeing a young little girl who likes she was the tender age of seven. She had on a red hat on, with her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Is this yours?" Blake asked the little girl.

"Yeah, me and Dad were playing catch," The little girl replied, before Blake smiled and handing her the ball. "Thank you, and I love the colors in your hair. It's very pretty,"

She ran back towards her Dad as Blake was wide-eyed from the little girl's compliment.

"I'm… I'm pretty,"

Nobody has never called her that before.

Not even she was left alone in Ludendorff with her mother.

Blake decided to walk through the park, hoping to clear her mind after she was finish crying out her anger problems until she noticed someone lying down in the grass.

Michael.

He was wearing a white tank top and blue and white striped boxers. She immediately ran towards his unconscious form and tries to wake him up.

But alas she couldn't.

She tries picking him up, hoping that she can carry him towards his car, but she was having a hard time carrying him due to his weight.

"God damn, Uncle M," Blake said straining herself as she tries to lifted up her uncle. "You should really lose the weight. All that whiskey you be drinking is giving you love handles,"

"Jimmy, you fuckin' little shit,"

"I knew it was him," Blake exclaimed.

"Blake, is that-" Michael said before his stomach started to turn as he threw up on Blake's shoulder. It was warm going down her black school uniform polo shirt, as she let go of him, making him fallen to the ground.

"Ahhh!" Blake screamed. "You puked on me. You puked on me!"

* * *

The car ride back to the De Santa's house was quiet as Blake drove her uncle's Obey Tailgater to Rockford Hills. Michael was amazed that Blake knew how to drive his car, without bumping into anything.

Michael decided to break the silence with a question to ask his niece.

"Since, when you learn how to drive?" Michael asked.

Blake didn't know to answer that question, so she tries to evade it.

"I learned from a friend," Blake replied, not taking her eyes off the road. "Uncle Michael, there's something that I done wrong and-"

"Blake, I have a question for you," Michael said, cutting his niece off.

"Yeah," Blake sighed.

"We're you looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was," Blake replied. "You left me at school and I came home alone. And I found the car in the driveway, so I decided to find you. My Daddy always tells me to never leave a family member behind, even it's either a fucked up or shitty situation,"

"Well, Carter's right, Blake," Michael chuckled a little.

Once Blake parked Michael's Obey Tailgater, they climbed out of the car as they went inside the house. Blake ignored her uncle as he was calling for everyone, while she climbed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She slowly taken off her school uniform as she place it into her laundry basket. She changed into a black tank top, with blue jean shorts and long knee length black socks.

She stayed up in her room until she can hear her Uncle Michael climbing up the stairs, and heading towards her bedroom door. He knocked on the door before entering to see Blake on the bed sitting down, indian style.

Blake looked frightened as Michael had a piece of paper in his right hand.

"They left," Michael finally said. "Amanda and the kids left,"

"Oh, no," Blake stood up for her bed and walk towards her uncle, standing in front of him. "Uncle Michael,"

"I messed up really bad, Blake," Michael said, not looking at her turquoise blue eyes.

Blake gave him a hug as he was surprised. "You didn't mess up, Uncle Michael. You have me. I stayed behind to find you. I care about you. You're my favorite uncle,"

Michael hugged her back. "And you're my favorite niece, Blake,"

In the inside of Blake's mind, she knew it was wrong for attacking her own family. But, she decided to keep this lie no matter what. She cared about her Uncle Michael now. And Michael appreciates how Blake stayed by his side, still living here with him.

One day, this side of Blake will be revealed to him soon.

How was Michael going to react when Blake bit down on her aunt's wrist and beat up Jimmy for lying and stealing his father's car? Will he forgive her? Or something bad will happen to her? Like her being banned from the house. Or maybe even worse.

What matters now… Is Blake and Michael were the only people left living in this house in Rockford Hills.

As Michael hugged her close, Blake had an evil smirk on her lips and she was laughing on the inside.

* * *

 **Wow, I just did a chappie update yesterday and now I just did another one! Am I awesome? :D**

 **Oooooo, does anyone like or dislike this new side of Blake? She wanted her Uncle Michael all to herself, since he cared about her.**

 **Will Blake reveal the truth to Michael of what happened earlier when she got home from school by herself?**

 **Help! What mission should I do next? Three's Company or By The Book?**


	14. Four's Company

At the De Santa's house, Blake was upstairs in her bedroom, along with her two besties Max and Lunch. She asked her uncle and aunt, if she can have a slumber party with her friends here at the house and somehow they agreed. Michael and Amanda wanted to meet Blake's new friends, since she only been at Rockford Hills Academy for about a month now.

The girls were having fun together, painting nails, doing each other's hair, and even putting makeup on each other's face, which Blake stole from out of Tracey's bedroom.

"Lunch, why are you blushing all of a sudden,"

"Uh… because… I'm in love with someone in this house,"

"Oooo," Max said amazed. "Please do tell,"

"Wait, is it my cousin, Jimmy?" Blake asked.

Max and Blake giggled, before they started humming the wedding march.

Lunch couldn't take it, so she decided to whack her friends with her pillow, making them fallen off the bed.

"Oh, so you wanna play, Lunchables?" Max asked, as she stood on her knees on the floor.

"Lunchables and Jimmy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Blake sanged before Lunch whacked her with her own pillow, until the dark haired teen grabbed her own pillow from off of the bed and immediately started attacking her with the pillow.

As the girls were screaming with glee and laughing hysterical, and somehow it got the attention from the other people in the house.

" _Blake, would you and your friends keep it down,"_ Tracey asked on the other side of the door. _"I'm trying to get my beauty sleep,"_

"Sorry, Tracey," Blake apologized, before receiving Max's pillow smacked across her face.

Once again, the girls were at it again as the pillow fight continues, until another knock was heard on Blake's bedroom door.

" _Girls,"_ That time it wasn't Tracey. It was Blake's uncle.

Michael was on the other side of the door, this time. _"If you girls ain't gonna knock it off with the pillow fight, I'm comin' in there,"_

Once they heard Michael's footsteps walking away back to his own bedroom, the girls decided to call it a day and go to sleep. Blake and Max were sleeping on the queen sized bed, while Max takes the floor, since she brought her own sleeping bag.

"Ok, night, girls," Blake said.

"Night, Blake," Max said. "Night, Lunchables,"

"Night, you two," Lunch said, as the three girls were all in silence for only ten seconds. "Blake, Max,"

The girls will still not asleep as their eyes were still open. They waited for five more seconds until the pillow fight has started over once again. Blake was the first person to jump out of the bed with her pillow underneath her head and started attacking.

"You gonna die!" Blake yelled. "You gonna die!"

The girls giggles was heard once again, as they heard Michael's footsteps coming towards Blake's bedroom.

" _Alright, alright, girls,"_ Michael said on the other side of the door. _"You win, I'm comin' in there,"_

As the girls were shuffling in the dark with the nightstand lamp still on, before turning it off.

Blake found herself on her bed.

Max found herself on the floor in Lunch's sleeping bag.

Lunch on the other hand, climbed into the bed with Blake and landed her body on top of hers, in a very uncomfortable sex position.

Michael opened the door to Blake's bedroom and turned on the lights to see that the girls were pretending to sleep. He noticed Lunch on top of Blake which was very unusual to be in that position to sleep.

As he heard the fake snores, he decided to play along with their little game.

"Alright then," he said, before grabbing the nearest pillow that the girls weren't using. He turned off the lights as he closed the door, and got on his knees, before the girls even notice that he was in the room.

"Now, your gonna die, Blakie!" Lunch announced, grabbing her pillow on the right side of Blake's bed.

Blake pushed her off her, as she landed on the floor. Max stood up from the sleeping bag with her pillow, as Blake stood up, standing on her bed, while they were about to attack Lunch with their pillows.

Suddenly, the lights came back on as they turned their attention to the light switch, to see Michael in his bedtime clothes with one of the pillows in his hands, walking towards them.

"Oh shit!" The girls exclaimed at the same time, when they noticed him.

Lunch panicked as she jumped through Blake's bedroom window, while Michael and the others girls made their way to see the blonde haired girl with pink streaks, who survived her fall.

"Jesus Christ, Lunch," Michael exclaimed.

"Shit, Lunch, you alright," Blake asked.

"Dang, Mr. DS, you scared the shit out of her," Max said, looking down out of the broken window to see Lunch slowly moving on the green grass.

"I'm okay!" Lunch announced. "I broke my ass and my arm. But, thank God for weed and drugs… Aww, shit… can somebody called for an bambulance… My Mommy…and my stepdaddy, Steve Haines,"

* * *

It was the very next day in the De Santa household, as Michael and Blake were the only ones still left in this house in Rockford Hills.

It was somehow a very quiet Friday morning, when Blake was the first one to be up, before Michael soon follow after once he smell and hear bacon sizzling and popping in the kitchen area.

"Morning, Uncle," Blake greeted, once she turned around to see him dressed for the day. He was dressed in a grey suit, while Blake was dressed in her same school uniform, but the polo shirt was white this time.

"Good morning, Blake," Michael greeted back, before yawning out loud.

"You… you seemed dressed for the day," Blake said, turning back to the skillet. "What's the occasion,"

"I'm meeting up with Davey,"

"Oh, well, tell him I said hi," Blake said, before face him.

He was on the other side of the middle counter, before the dark haired teen just remembered something that she was supposed to give him.

As she reached into her backpack on the middle counter, her Redwood cigarettes and purple lighter had fallen out, while she was reaching for a piece of paper, before place them back into her backpack.

"Hey, Uncle Michael," Blake called him out, as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah," he said, before taking a sip from it.

Blake walked towards him, as he stood in front of him. "Uh… can you sign this?"

She held it up, as Michael looked at it from her hand.

"What is it?"

"It's a parent teacher conference permission slip,"

"You ain't in trouble again, aren't you?" He taken it out of her hand, as he studies it. He still had his cup of coffee in his left hand as he reads through it.

"No, I'm ain't in trouble, uncle, it's just that my teachers wanted to meet with you or Aunt Amanda to talk about my progress at the school," Blake explained. "So, will you sign it and be there?"

"I don't like meeting people if they're talking about you in trouble, but since this is about your progress at school, I'll be there,"

"Oh, thanks," Blake had a black pen ready for Michael to sign it. He taken out of her hand, before placing his cup of coffee and the permission slip down on the counter and he signed it.

He gave it back to the dark haired teen as she looked at the parent teacher conference slip. She read over it once more, before looking down at the signature. Michael D was put down on the dotted line in black ink, as she smiled sweetly at it.

* * *

Once Blake was dropped off at Rockford Hills Academy, she made a beeline to the principal's office to drop off the parent teacher conference slip. Even though it was from her English teacher, she told her to return back to the principal by the deadline, or she'll received after school detention for being a slacker.

After leaving the principal's office, she told her that she will have to inform her uncle for a correct date and time for her and her teachers to meet him. Blake agreed as she hurry along to her first period class, which was chemistry class.

Blake even remember how her aunt fucked the chemistry teacher, as one of the students recorded them doing it behind the desk. Of course, he got fired and was replaced with another chemistry teacher who was less of a problem.

Blake sat up at her cold but black marble desk, while sitting next to her friend Max. The dark haired teen was very bored with the lesson and she wanted to sleep it off. Max on the other hand was keeping herself occupied by placing on a sweet strawberry lip gloss on her lips.

Suddenly...

*SMACK*

A long wooden ruler that had centimeters and inches on slammed onto the cold desk of Blake and Max, as they jumped up.

"Miss. Maxine Sterling," the chemistry teacher called her name.

"Lip gloss or other makeup material are no longer acceptable in my classroom," the teacher had his hand out for Max's lip gloss to put in the palm of his hand.

She groaned, before putting the sweet pink tube into his palm.

Once he gripped onto it, he turned his attention to the dark haired teen who was wide awake. "Miss. Blakesleigh De Santa, I hope that you are awake at the moment. You are one of the most promising students here,"

"Yeah, I'm mean, yes sir,"

As soon as the chemistry teacher walked away, Blake turned to face Max.

"Don't worry," Max said, before reaching the inside of her right leather jacket to show three different tubes of lip gloss. "I always come prepared,"

Blake giggled, before turning around to face the white markerboard. She had her hand place under her chin, as her sky blue eyes were slowly closing, until she heard the sound of the school phone on the teacher's desk.

"Chemistry, 342," the teacher greeted on the school phone with the room number. "Ok, I'll send her up,"

He hanged up the phone and turned his attention to Blake. "Miss. Blakesleigh De Santa,"

Blake's sky blue eyes widened once she heard her name.

"Yes," she said, before looking around the room, earning a few laughs from the classroom .

"The principal would like to see you at her office,"

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Blake asked, opening the door to the principal's office, before closing it behind her.

"Blakesleigh, I received a phone call from an FIB agent and he wanted you to meet up with him and your uncle," Principal Strickland explained. "I almost got confused by your name when he mentioned it. Is your middle name Rose?"

"Uh… yeah," Blake lied once she heard her old last name. Rose Grant was her first last name since she was born. Then when her father died it was forever Rose. And now it was De Santa. "My… Uncle Michael helped my Daddy with my middle name,"

"Well, it's very beautiful," Principal Strickland complemented. "Blakesleigh Rose De Santa,"

Blake gave out a weird but embarrassing laugh.

* * *

As Blake left school to go meet up with her uncle and this FIB agent, she drove her electric blue motorcycle to San Andreas Avenue where the meeting place was at now, which was between the FIB building and the IAA buliding in Pillbox Hill.

She parked her motorcycle as she removed her helmet, placing it on her bike, before climbing up the stairs. She noticed a small little area where people can chat and eat outside, so she walked towards it until she recognizes her uncle from behind.

"Ah, here she is," Michael announced.

"Uncle Michael," Blake greeted. "Mr. Davey,"

"Blakesleigh," Steve Haines greeted the dark haired teen, as she was surprised to see him once again. "It is so nice to see you again,"

"Mr. Steve, hi," Blake greeted back.

Blake went around to the other side where Steve was sitting down at, as the FIB agent stood up and gave her a hug. The dark haired teen patted his back as Steve continues to hug her, before letting go.

"Wait, whoa, whoa," Michael said surprised before standing up. "Blake, you know him,"

Blake looked at her uncle who was surprised, as Steve sat back down.

"Uh, yeah, Uncle Michael,"

"You probably know my soon to be daughter, Lynnette Boxfield," Steve stated.

"Yeah, this is Lunch and Lil Chris' new stepdaddy, remember,"

"Wow, I didn't know about that from one of your little friends," Michael said.

"Yeah, I even mention my new life on my show," Steve stated. "Have you seen my show? I heard Blakesleigh and Maxine watches it,"

"You mean the one about 'How to dress up as a salesman on a cheap golf weekend in a third rate Country Club?'"

"Uncle Michael!" Blake hissed. "You should really watch it,"

Steve chuckled at Michael's joke and Blake's angry remark. "Your Uncle Michael is brilliant, Blakesleigh,"

"Yeah, he sure is," Blake gritted through her teeth as she walked away, back to Michael.

"Ok," Blake stood behind her Uncle Michael as she was confused. "So… what am I doin' here, when I'm supposed to be at school?"

"We have a task for you and your Uncle Michael," Dave informed.

"So, what is it?"

"I'll explain more later, how about you head down to this place and I'll meet you there," Michael explained.

"Alrighty, then,"

Michael pulled her back as he did a soft grab on her wrist. He stood up from the table, as he excused himself and walked away with Blake. Her hand was open as he placed her handgun into the palm of her hand. She haven't see her handgun in a while. Not since she gave it to Michael for him to hide away from his family, instead of her bedroom.

But why does she needed it for this task?

She grip onto it gently, before placing it in the back of her waistband of her black skinny jeans.

"See ya soon," Blake said, waving them goodbye.

Blake didn't understand why does she need her handgun for this mission. Was the someone that she had to kill? What is something else that could be life threatening?

She was leading a normal teenage life here in Los Santos. But the other side of her was like a dark side that people shouldn't never know about. Like when she killed her mother back in Ludendorff. Or robbed Vangelico's with her Uncle Michael and her secret boyfriend, Franklin. And even when she attacked her Aunt Amanda and her cousin Jimmy.

* * *

As she arrived at the location, she noticed a familiar green motorcycle as she parked her bike right beside to see Franklin leaning on the seat. She climbed off her bike, before placing her helmet down onto her seat.

Franklin noticed her as he walked towards the dark haired teen.

"Hi Frankie," Blake walked towards him with a sweet smile on curled up on her lips.

"Hey, baby,"

Once they were close, Franklin put his right hand though Blake's long hair, pulling her face close, so he can place a long kiss on her lips. Blake was moaning softly, before giggling softly at this wonderful kiss she was having, until his left arm snaked around her waist, almost touching her ass.

"I miss you, Blake," Franklin said, before placing soft kisses on her neck.

"I miss you too," Blake replied, before hearing a helicopter from above as they moved out of the way and cover their eyes.

Blake looked to see her Uncle Trevor in the helicopter , as she let go of Franklin's hand. Trevor climbed out, before he started yelling at the guy, until he can hear his niece calling his name.

"Hey, Blake," Trevor greeted his niece. "What the fuck is goin' on and who's this cagey motherfucker?!"

"Hey, T, enough with the faux political bullshit," Michael finally arrived and Blake was relieved, once she noticed her favorite uncle beside her crazy Uncle T.

"Finally, you are here," Blake said.

"Franklin, you better take off, really," Michael said to him, as he stood by Blake's side.

"Shit, I'm good. I ain't bailing,"

"Alright, then, Blake, you can-"

"I need to know what's goin' on and why did they want me here today," Blake replied.

"Whoa," Trevor said standing between Michael, Blake, and Franklin. "What, am I detecting some… some of of… son I never had bullshit, Mikey, huh?"

"Like I said Franklin, deranged," Michael stated.

"Crazy but funny," Blake stated.

"Yeah, and best friend, and uncle,"

Alright, guys," Michael finally starting talking about their mission.

"Ahem!" Blake cleared her throat.

"And Blake," Michael included.

"Yes!" Blake cheered, quietly.

"Listen this is the shot. I'm gonna do all the the heavy lifting on this job. Trevor, all you have to do is fly me to the target. Blake, stay by my side with that gun of yours protecting me and yourself. Franklin, you are goin' across cover me and Blake from the across the street. We're going to make these assholes happy, and walk away from this thing clean. Got it?"

Franklin nodded.

"Alright then…" Blake agreed, like she wasn't so sure about this mission.

"Go get change, Blake," Michael commanded her to do, as she walked towards the door went inside the warehouse to change into her rappel gear.

She decided to add the finishing touches to it by putting on black lipstick on her lips and placing on her voice changing choker necklace around her neck.

"I'm done," Blake announced, walking out of the warehouse. Next it was Michael's turn, he changed into the same rappel gear as well, before he followed Blake towards the helicopter.

"Oh the government gimp and hoe at last,"

Blake flipped the middle finger on her left hand to her Uncle Trevor.

"Bite me," Michael muttered.

Blake and Michael climbed into the helicopter, as the dark haired teen was already holding while looking outside. They were so high up in the sky, Blake started laughing.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Blake asked. "This is so awesome,"

"This your first time in a helicopter?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, and it so cool!"

"We need to go to Agency headquarters downtown," Michael told Trevor as he flew the helicopter.

"Your new friend is a riot, no wonder you left the old crew,"

"Hey, don't be talking about Frankie about that!" Blake hissed at Trevor.

"Frankie," Trevor said confused. "Are you and him-"

"No, no, T, they're just friends," Michael replied.

"Yeah… just friends, Uncle T," Blake agree slowly to what Michael was replying to. "Just casual friends,"

"Well it sounds like you're dodging the bullet, and saying you two are seeing each other without having fat snake knowin' about,"

"Ah, why don't you go fuck yourself!"

"Blake, what is that?" Michael asked.

"What is what?" Blake said looking at him.

"On your lips, what in the fuck is that?"

"It's called lipstick, the color is called Kick Ass Charcoal,"

"Well, you're about to have your little ass kicked, if you don't take that stuff off you," Michael warned. "T, you seein' what's on her lips,"

Trevor turned his head around for only a couple of seconds to see Blake's face. He noticed a black lipstick too, before he turned around to control the helicopter.

"It seems alright to me,"

"Ah, fuck you," Michael hissed at Trevor. "Take that stuff off you now, Blakesleigh,"

"Why are you so mean to me?!" Blake whined, wiping the black lipstick off of her, before the black tube of lipstick falling out of her pocket.

Michael immediately thrown it out of the helicopter, for Blake not to reach out and grab it. Blake looked out the helicopter to not see the black tube of lipstick anywhere as it fallen.

It was truly gone.

"Why in the hell would you do that?!" Blake hissed at Michael. "That wasn't mine!"

"Was it Lunch's?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, she needed for a school play or something,"

"Yeah, never mind about that now," Michael said. "We're here,"

Trevor turned the helicopter over to the west side of the building, as Michael helped Blake get hooked onto the grappling gear, before doing his own as well.

"Hey, I'm nervous," Blake said, looking down upon the bottom where she can died in an instant if the grappling gear broke.

"I'm here, you'll be alright," Michael said, trying to calm down Blake.

"Don't shit yourself out there, Blake," Trevor said.

"Thanks, Uncle T," Blake said, before turning the knob on her choker necklace. "That really help,"

Michael jumped out of the helicopter and landed on the side of the building. Blake taking a deep breath and did the same thing as Michael catches her. As they landed on the side of the building, they jump down until they hit the floor level where they needed to be at.

Michael and Blake look inside to see someone screaming in pain while being hit with a flashlight.

"Is that him?" Blake whispered in her changed voice.

Michael nodded.

As they watch him being tortured, they waited for the right time for them to crash through the window.

"Now, B," Michael announced.

Michael was the first person to crash through the window as he grabbed the guy.

"Who the fuck is-"

Blank was the last person to crash to the window until she hit the woman in the face making her fall onto the floor with a bloody nose.

"My bad," Blake fake apologized with her change voice, before pulling out her handgun. "NOT!"

"Yeah, I could use a little backup here," Michael said into the earpiece.

"Thrity-sixth floor. I got you," Franklin said.

The next minute, the guys ducked under the table and they listen to the echoing noise of the sniper rifle that Franklin used before they start firing their guns at Blake and Michael. As Blake started firing off just only one bullet in her handgun, when one of the guys were aiming their guns at her. The first bullet ended up in the right shoulder of one of the men as he was wounded.

We got a window, T. Pull us out," Michael said into the earpiece.

Trevor start to pull Blake and Michael up, as more agents appeared.

"B.B's here, bitches!" Blake yelled, as she start a firing off her handgun at the agents along with her Uncle Michael, until she ran out of bullets.

She remembered that Michael gave her an extra clip if she ran out.

"I'm reloading!" Blake announced, before she grabbed the extra clip from out of her grappling gear, before she accidentally drop her only clip out of her hand.

It was truly gone now as it fallen down.

"Well, I'm not reloading,"

"Hey, why are we just hanging here?"

"There's some guy shooting at you and Blake, Mikey. That's unfinished business, clean it up we'll move on, you damn softie," Trevor said, while Michael kept shooting.

Blake on the other hand was moving around in her grappling gear hoping to miss every bullet and yet she survived, since the agents were shooting at Michael who was holding a deadly weapon.

Once all the agents were down, Michael tossed Blake his handgun for her to use, just in case if there was more coming. Two more came out of hiding, as Blake shot one of them in the leg and the other one was shot in the shoulder.

"Thanks, Uncle M," Blake thanked him, in her changed voice. "I nearly peed myself, when one of them was about to ice me,"

"Hey, that's what uncles do, they protect their nieces,"

"That's fuckin' true, Blake, remember that shit!" Trevor said.

"Ahh, choppers!" Blake screamed, pointing to them.

"Franklin, can you shot one of them down?" Michael asked.

"I can do that,"

"You got one coming at you, Franklin," Trevor warned.

"Oh, shit, shit. I'm going to fall," the guy said panicking.

Blake and Michael were back into the helicopter at last, as the dark haired teen was holding onto her seat, not saying anything after that.

"You are strapped in. You'll be fine just sit back and enjoy the ride. That's the last of them, T, take us back to the lot,"

Trevor start to take the helicopter back to the parking lot, near the warehouse.

As Blake was holding onto her seat in the helicopter, she looked at her hands for only for a minute.

Now they were shaking in fear. She had never felt her hand shaking like this in a long time. Not since when she had to kill her mother, Macey Rose with a gun when she was nervous and frightened.

This was all new to her now.

She just helped the FIB with a dangerous mission, when she was supposed to be an average teenage girl growing up in a healthy and safe environment and going to school making good grades.

But she fears that she could have maybe more dangerous missions, than just an average girl in this new life can not handle.

"Blake, you alright," Michael asked, looking at her when he turned his head.

Blake finally looked up from her shaking hand as she hidden them, behind her back.

"You been awfully quiet back there," Trevor stated.

"Yeah… yeah… I'm fine… just being quiet," Blake replied in her change voice, before turning the knob of the voice changing choker necklace off.

Blake placed her left hand on top of her scarred forehead and closed her sky blue eyes.

"What a fuck up way to spend the day," she sighed.

* * *

 **So that she was Blake in the Three's Company mission. Was anybody surprised that Blake knew Steve Haines, since he was going to be Lunch's new stepdaddy soon?**

 **To let you know, Lunch does not like him sometimes. Even though he's annoying when he's trying to help her get clean and not let her ruin his reputation and his career of being a FIB agent.**

 **Blake lost Lunch's black lipstick and her extra clip for her gun! Was that mess up?**

 **Hope you all like this chappie! I did the best I can to add Blake into this mission.**


	15. Straight Outta Grove Street

It was nighttime at the Townley's trailer home.

Blake happens to be there at their home while her mother Macey Rose was taking a late shift at her job, which she had to stay overnight. Blake's father, Carter Grant had to visit with some relatives, so he would probably be coming home in the morning as well.

Blake was sitting down on the floor, along with Tracey and Jimmy while they were watching cartoons in their pajamas. The dark haired child was slowly getting tired as she was holding onto her pink bunny rabbit plushie named Bun-Bun.

She slowly stood up from the floor, and rubbed her left eye, while holding onto Bun-Bun, before dropping it. She turned around to see Michael and Amanda at the table, looking down at the collection of bills they have to pay for.

She walked towards them slowly. "Uncle Mikey, Auntie Mandy,"

Michael looked away to see his niece in front of him. "Yeah,"

"I'm sleepy,"

Michael looked away from his niece to take a look up to see the clock behind him. It was already 10:02 pm.

"I didn't know it was that late," Michael stated.

"Of course it is, Michael," Amanda said. "Look at her, she's already half asleep,"

Blake was leaning as she had her eyes closed, until Michael catches her into his arms. He lifted up the dark haired child as her chin was resting on his left shoulder. He picked her small bunny rabbit from off the floor, before he looked back at his wife.

"I'll take her to bed," Michael said, facing his wife.

Amanda stood up from her chair. "I'll put the kids to sleep,"

Michael nodded before walking towards their bedroom. Blake had to sleep in the middle of Michael and Amanda's bed, since they didn't have another room for a guest. Michael turned on the lights, as he walked towards the bed, and place the dark haired child into it.

He placed her under the covers as she was shivering. He moved some of her black locks out of her sleepy face, as she looked like an angel while she slept. It even reminded him of Tracey when she was like that, since she was Daddy's little girl to him.

But to Blake, she was his niece. His only niece and also a godfather to her, if something bad happens to Carter and Macey.

As he watched his niece finally sleeping in the bed, he stood up from it until he felt a small hand grabbing his large fingers. He turned to see Blake sitting down on the bed, holding Bun-Bun close to her. He sat back down to see what was the matter with her. Until her small hands cupped his cheeks and place a small kiss on his nose.

Blake giggled before she fallen down on the bed, before Michael started tickling her, chuckling at her happy giggles. Her hand was slapping his large hands to make him stop and eventually he did, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Night, night, Uncle Mikey," Blake now said tiredly.

"Night," Michael whispered before leaving the bedroom, and returning to his wife to help put Jimmy and Tracey to bed.

* * *

The weekend had finally came for Blake as she had nothing to do, which was weird for her.

She rather be hanging out with her friends or even shop till she drop. But the dark haired teen was still grounded, after drinking Michael's whiskey bottle.

So, Michael grounded her for two weeks as she only had taken away was her freedom.

She grabbed her iFruit phone and looked through her contacts. She noticed Franklin's name as she taken a deep breath before touching the call button. While placing the phone up to her left ear, Franklin finally answer.

"Hey, baby it's me, what are you up to?"

" _I'm on my way to my aunt's crib, you wanna hangout?"_

"Uh…" Blake slowly said, before she blushed slightly and answer to his question. She knew that she was grounded, but how can she turned to another hangout session with him. "Sure, I would love to hang out with you,"

" _A'ight, then, I'll swing by and pick you up, later,"_

"No, no, no, wait. I'm actually around the area, seeing my friend, Lunch, I'll come by,"

Once she hanged up her iFruit phone, she fallen backwards onto her queen sized bed, feeling the soft and silky lavender purple bedspread against her body.

She covered her face, before looking up at her ceiling fan.

"What are the fuckin' consquences that I just done?" Blake asked herself, before she stood up from bed. "I can't cancel the 'hangout', then he'll know I stood him up… What can I do?"

She paced herself around her bedroom before coming up with the idea. Leaving her bedroom, she climbed down the stairs to see Michael in the living room area sitting on the couch, watching another one of his classic movies.

She approached him from behind, before Michael turned his face to look at her.

"Hey, Blake, I haven't seen you in awhile, you alright,"

"Yeah, what you watching?"

"An American Divorce," Michael replied. "It's a great classic, Blake,"

"Yeah, I noticed," Blake said quietly. "Do you mind if go into the garage to get something,"

"For what?"

"I need the ladder… cause I accidentally threw my makeup onto the roof, when you scared me this morning," Blake explained.

"That black lipstick shit?!"

"No, it actually my lip gloss," Blake hissed. "It was my favorite flavor. It tasted like strawberries,"

"Do you need me?" Michael asked.

"Nah, I can handle it,"

"Alright then, be careful,"

With that said, Blake ran into the garage to grabbed the ladder and place it where her bedroom window was.

After that she went back into the house and closed the door to her bedroom.

Blake place on a grey slouchy beanie over her head as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her colorful and black hair was flowing as she comb through it. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had Love Fist on it. A red flannel shirt was tied around her waist as her dark blue jean shorts were being covered. She had on red over the knee socks while her black combat boots were covering her feet.

Walking towards her dresser, she turn on her stereo to Radio Los Santos as it was playing _How It Was_ by Future at the moment.

Once she was ready to go she open her window and climb down the ladder, before running towards her motorcycle. She rolled it out of the cobblestone driveway, as the gates open to let her out. Once she reached the stop sign, she climb onto it and drove to where Franklin was at the moment.

* * *

Blake arrived at Franklin aunt's house as he was outside, waiting on her. She parked her motorcycle as she climbed off of it, before embracing him with a hug.

"Hey, Frankie,"

"Hey, baby,"

"You seemed upset, you wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, I'm alright, I'm just tired, that's all," Franklin replied. "But I'm happy to see you,"

Blake give out a small laugh, before a smile was placed on her lips. "Whatever it is you worried about, I'm here to listen,"

"Sounds like a plan," Franklin replied, before reaching his face down to kiss her lips, as he kept his arms wrapped around her small body. Blake wrapped her arms around his neck, while enjoying the kiss. Franklin remove his lips from hers, as he looked at her beautiful blue eyes.

"You wanna hangout now," Blake finally asked.

"Yeah fo sho',"

The next minute, Franklin's aunt Denise came out the house as they heard the door opening and closing.

"Aww, shit,"

Blake removed her arms around his neck as Franklin did the same thing with Blake's waist.

"Don't you step foot in this yard with her,"

"Why? It's half my house and she's my girl," Franklin defended.

"Nah, I'm calling the police,"

"Uh, what is your problem," Blake asked. "I ain't done nothin' wrong, but came into your house with him,"

"He's been disloyal and you're probably using him, just like all white trash,"

"White trash!?" Blake hissed as she was shocked at what Franklin's aunt called her.

"Why I oughta-," Blake was about to grabbed her handgun, hiding behind her black Love Fist t-shirt, as Franklin pulled his girlfriend back and kept her gun hidden away from his aunt.

"Come on, Blake. Let's get outta here,"

"Alright, then," Blake replied, before she noticed another man came leading Chop on a leash.

Her eyes dazzled as the dog barked at her, before running towards her.

"Chop, chop!"

Chop pushed Blake onto the ground gently as he started licking her face.

"Man, Chop must really love that white girl,"

"Nigga, that's my girl, I been telling you about,"

"Oh fo reals, nigga, I thought she was our color,"

Blake stood up from the ground as Chop stood by her. She started rubbing the top of his head.

"I'm Blake, and this must be your dog,"

"Yeah, I'm Lamar,"

Blake and Lamar shook each other's hands.

"See what I been talking about," Franklin's aunt continues. "Hanging out with older men. Dating a rich white girl who goes to that fancy school. Ignoring your homies, acting all superior. Your mama would be turning over in her grave, boy,"

"So, you giving me a lecture about not being a good enough gangbanger," Franklin asked.

"Well, maybe he doesn't want to be a gangbanger," Blake said. "I used to be one back in my old town along with my home girl,"

"Oh for real?" Lamar asked, looking at Blake. "What gang did you rolled with,"

"The Black Angels," Blake replied. "Me and my home girl Jade became one of them by dealing drugs and even robbed small houses and stores,"

"Blake, are you for real?" Franklin asked

"Look, me and Jade had to do it, because we needed money, and we ended up leaving out of it, because it was getting rough for us," Blake explained. "Shit, me and her were lucky they didn't cap us. Jade had to pay them back for the entry fee and we only had ourselves,"

"Shit, homie, this a good gangbanging girl you have, nigga," Lamar complemented. "So, you finally gave up Tanisha for her,"

"Who's Tanisha?" Blake asked.

"My nigga's ex, G.G," Lamar replied.

"G.G?" Blake said, confused.

"Gangsta Girl. That's what I'm calling you," Lamar explained.

"Well, I kinda like it," Blake said.

"Nigga, if you don't shut the fuck up and stop using your moves on her," Franklin retorted.

"Hey, a nigga just wanna be nice,"

"Who is that?" Franklin's aunt asked.

"Who?" Blake asked.

She and Franklin turned around to see Trevor and Lunch together.

"No fuckin' way,"

"Yes, fuckin' way, Blake," Trevor replied.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Trevor. "Did you follow me?"

"Yes, I did and I was wondering who were you talking too… Are these more of you little friends,"

"He's one of them," She pointed to Lamar and then to Franklin's aunt. "But her… I don't fuckin' think so," Blake replied, before looking at Lunch.

"Why are you here with my crazy uncle? Are you trying to get drugs again?"

"Uh, hell yeah, I was walking to my dealer, until I noticed Uncle T and he invited me into his ride," Lunch replied.

"And what the fuck you wearing?" Blake asked. "You look like you been working in the streets, giving out your ass to everyone,"

Lunch was only wear a black oversized hoodie and black converse on her feet.

"Oh, ha, ha, very nice and fuckin' funny, Blake," Lunch said, sarcastically. "I have shorts under here too,"

"Wow, Franklin, you never told me that you had a sister," Trevor said.

"I'm Denise, Franklin's housemate,"

"And aunt, my mother's old dried ass sister,"

"Shut the fuck up!" she hissed.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up!" Trevor hissed along with her.

"How about you two shut the fuck up?!" Blake hissed.

"Here, darling, ignore my smart mouth niece, and why don't you go get yourself something nice,"

"Thank you," Denise said while counting. "This- this is seven dollars!"

Blake and Lunch immediately turned around as they tried their best to hold in their laugh. Lunch was holding onto Blake's right shoulder, as the dark haired teen was biting her lip.

"I said something nice, not expensive," Trevor said to her. "Wanna be a greedy fuckin' cow, huh?! Get the fuck out of here, alright?"

"You men are all the same,"

"Man, what the fuck you doin' here?" Franklin demanded.

"If you're thinking about snitching to my Uncle Michael, you must be crazy as hell,"

"Oh, you calling me crazy as hell, huh?" Trevor asked. "Maybe I should tell fat snake about this 'secret meeting',"

Blake slowly back away from her uncle, as she was only inches away from her motorcycle. "But, I won't tell that fat fuck about this, unless I hang out with your boy, the boys,"

"What?" Franklin and Blake asked together.

"I'm fuckin' new in town and I'm making friends alright. Lunch is one of them, because I like her. So, let's party!"

"Look, I had plans to hangout with Blake and getting some rest, until this clown and my aunt came and fucked that up,"

"My nigga, I just came over to holler at you about the thing," Lamar explained.

"Man, I said I'm tired," Franklin said

"What fuckin' thing," Trevor asked

"I ain't talking to you, homie," Lamar replied

"Yeah, I think we should go," Blake said to Lunch as she nodded, before Trevor grabbed the back of their clothes.

"You two are fuckin' coming with us," Trevor said.

"What? What's going on, B," Lunch asked her friend.

"You don't even want to know," Blake simply stated, before the two girls were pushed into the back of Lamar's white van. Franklin and Lamar climbed into the front seat, as Trevor came in last along with Chop.

"Where is this thing happening?" Trevor asked.

"Down Grove Street," Lamar replied, while Franklin started up the van.

"We shootin' shit up? Spraying some motherfucker? I can drive by with the best of 'em"

Blake laughed at her Uncle Trevor, trying to be a original gangster.

"Really? You sound like my friend who tried to act all gangsta back there,"

"Blake, what is exactly goin' on?" Lunch asked. "I hope we're going to get some good nose candy,"

"Nose candy?" Lamar asked. "What's with your homie, G.G?"

"She's suffering from drug withdrawal, so she needs something that she can smoke or snorted up,"

"Aww, don't worry about your homie, G.G," Lamar said. "We're gonna get some good shit,"

"Fuckin' awesome!" Lunch exclaimed, standing up in can. She was so pumped for getting drugs in her system now.

"Girl, sit your ass down!" Blake pulled her back down. "I don't know why I hang out with you, since all you do is get into trouble. If Steve or Lil Chris finds out about this, you're definitely going to rehab,"

* * *

As the gang arrive on Grove Street, Blake and Lunch climbed out of the van as they noticed a few Ballas. They were looking at the girls like they were new hoes on the street or maybe giving them dirty look because they were a different color than them.

"Hello, I'm Lunch!" She introduced herself to the gangbangers, until Trevor pulled the girls close to them, as Chop finally climbed out of the van, before Lunch close the doors.

"Hey, be on point," Lamar said quietly, before someone finally opened the door.

"Courier service. Package to be collected by Lamar,"

"You got the grip?"

"Presented and accounted for,"

"Sample," the dealer asked. Lamar nodded and the dealer digged a little section of the brick. He lifted up the knife to his nose and sniffed.

He staggered backwards. "My throat getting numb already,"

"So, we good, nigga, right?" Franklin asked.

"Wait, I got cash," Lunch walked in front, pulling out a rolled up wad of cash hold together by a pink rubber band. "Can I have a little taste?"

"Damn, how much Steve gave you?" Blake asked.

"No, girl! We're leavin'," Franklin said.

"Just let Lunch get her nose candy, so she can get fuckin' satisfied," Blake said, not caring about Lunch's drug withdrawal.

"Hold on," Trevor stood next to Lunch. "I want a taste too. From the other side of the brick,"

"No, you heard what your boy said. You're leavin'," The dealer said.

"Hey, I gave you my money," Lunch complained, before she started tugging on to it. "Now, give me my nose candy!"

As Lunch and the dealer kept fighting over it, they finally broke it apart as Lunch stumbled backwards and Trevor happen to catch her just in time. Trevor looked at the half broken piece of brick, before he pulled out a key that was inside it.

"Did the little lady ask for a key or fuckin' ounce," Trevor demanded.

"Man, that's motherfuckin' drywall!" Lamar exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this in the hood!" Blake pulled out her pistol as she had it to her right side, having her index finger touching the trigger.

"Blake, what is that?!" Lunch asked. "That better be a fuckin' toy,"

"Does this answer your question?"

Blake aimed the gun at the dealer as he closed the door on them and she shot at him, through the door. The dealer fallen onto the floor with the bullet lodged into his throat. Blake kicked in the door to take a closer look at him, before grabbing Lunch's money was from his dead body.

"You have a gun!?" Lunch said surprised. "A fuckin' gun?!

"Yeah, no shit," Blake replied, before place the wad of money in Lunch's hoodie pocket.

"Hey, we got some motherfuckin' buyers remorse out here!" Someone yelled out in the street as everyone turned to see more gang members showing up.

"You can't fuckin' hustle a hustler!" Trevor yelled, pulling out his own weapon.

Franklin and Lamar did the same thing, before Blake stood by Lunch's side protecting her, during the hood shootout.

"Blake, I'm fuckin' scared shitless now!" Lunch exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Lunch, I'm here to protect you," Blake soother her friend. "Let's get back in the van,"

Bullets were spraying all over the place, as the gang tried to head back into Lamar's van. The van exploded in front of them as they decided to go with plan B.

Escape Grove Street.

"Blake, what should I do?" Lunch asked, while Blake was in covering behind a car with her.

"Just stay next to me!" Blake said, loudly, as she pulled the trigger back on her pistol, until she heard the sound of someone crying out in pain.

Franklin was next to them as he iced another gangbanger who was coming up towards them.

Blake noticed an assault rifle as she made a run to grabbed it, until she was pushed back by another gangbanger who had a knife.

Blake used her fists to fight back against him, until she heard the sound of an assault rifle going off as the bullets killed the gangbanger that attack her.

Lunch used the assault rifle against him as Blake grabbed it from her hands. She gave Lunch her handgun, before they started shooting their way out of Grove Street, until the last gangbanger was down.

"I think that was all of them," Blake announced.

Until they heard the sound of police sirens coming closer to the street.

Blake immediately grabbed Lunch's wrist and decided to take a shortcut back to the street where Blake parked her motorcycle. They hid in an alley as Blake was trying to wipe off the fingerprints off the guns, before losing the assault rifle in the garbage can.

* * *

Once they made it back without the police looking for two teenagers, Blake decided to take Lunch back to her apartment back on Strawberry.

"You alright?" Blake asked, as she climbed onto her motorcycle. Lunch did the same as she held on.

"Yeah, I seen some stuff like that, Blake," Lunch replied. "But I still didn't my Mary Jane or nose candy,"

"How long was your withdrawal?"

"An hour,"

"Damn, Lunchables," Blake sweared. "You can't survive taken drugs for a whole day,"

"Hey, I usually smoke or snort every four hours,"

"That's all you ever do," Blake stated. "You smoke at school. You snort nose candy once you're in your room. And you smoke while trynna get a marijuana license, one time,"

"That's alright," Lunch said. "Don't worry about the fuck I be doing. Just take me the fuck home. I'll talk more about what happened earlier, once we're alone,"

Once Blake stopped her motorcycle in front of the apartment complex where Lunch stays, she noticed that Steve Haines was here as well. She noticed his black Gallivanter Baller SUV, as Lunch rolled her eyes, hoping off Blake's bike.

"You wanna come in and keep me company," Lunch asked.

"No, I have to get home now, before Uncle M, figures out that I left the house,"

"You still grounded?" Lunch asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know for how long,"

"Lynnette Haines, where have you been?" Steve asked, as he stood behind her.

Lunch rolled her eyes once more, before turning around to face him. "I was hanging out with Blake, Steve,"

"Hi, Mr. Steve," Blake greeted while waving at him.

"Hey, beautiful," Steve walked towards her and hugged her once again.

"I was just dropping her off, that's all,"

"It's fine, Blakesleigh," Steve replied, before narrowing his eyes at Lunch. "Besides, she's in trouble now,"

"What do you mean by that?!" Lunch hissed.

"Hey sis," Lunch turned around to see her brother Lil Chris as he looked at her with an evil smirk on his face.

"You little fuck," Lunch hissed before Lil Chris stick his tongue out at her and ran off. "Come back here, you little asshole!"

Lunch chase her little brother back into the apartment complex, as Blake laughed at them.

"Well, I should be goin' now,"

"Don't you wanna stay for dinner, Blakesleigh?" Steve offered. "My fiancee made something good for us to eat. We're allowed to have a fifth person at the table,"

"Nah, I'm good, and I have to return to my Uncle Michael before he gets worried,"

* * *

Michael was sitting down on the expensive white couch as he had his iFruit phone on the coffee table. He was staring at it waiting for Blake to call him back. He knew that Blake snuck out of the house while she was still grounded. She had her music up so loud and the door was lock on the other side, until he used a key to enter her bedroom.

He called her so many times and texted her but she hasn't respond. Now, he was starting to get worried about her even though that his only niece.

Once he heard the front doors of the house opening and closing, he stood up from the couch and walk towards the foyer to see Blake on the floor, leaning against the glass doors.

She look like she was exhausted.

"Blakesleigh Victoria De Santa," Michael called out her full name. "Where the fuck you been?"

Blake had her face covered with her arms, as her knees were against her chest.

"Young lady, I am talking to you," Michael said. "Look at me while I'm talking,"

Blake removed her face to look up at his steel blue eyes filled with anger. "I can't fuckin' believe you, you decided to pulled this little stunt by sneaking out of the house, goin' against my wishes, yet again,"

"You know what, Uncle Michael," Blake finally said something as she stood up. "Yes, I did snuck out of the house when I was supposed to be grounded for whatever how long. I was bored so I did it. So I might as well just go up to my room, no TV, no dinner, and dessert, since I can smell the pizza and the warm cinnamon bites already here. Hell, I might even grab one of your belts and whoop my own ass, until I cry… Goodnight,"

Blake walked away from Michael and climbed up the stairs, holding onto the railing.

Michael looked at her confused.

He was supposed to do the punishments for her, but somehow Blake made it easy on him, since he don't usually ground his own kids. He didn't know what to say after that but he told her one thing, before Blake closed the door to her own bedroom.

"Well don't fuckin' break my belts,"

* * *

 **This was requested by n00b4life, since she or he asked about it in the reviews. I was following the way I complete story mode, since this was next mission after I did Three's Company.**

 **Does anyone like how Lamar called Blake, G.G.? Known as Gangsta Girl?**


	16. The Dark Side of Blake De Santa

**A/N~In this chappie, you will see more of Blake's dark side and also learning more about herself! Peace, Love, and Grand Theft Auto V!**

* * *

Blake was somehow not okay.

Her left eye was twitching. Her head was doing the same. Her hands were balled up fists. Her walking speed was somehow slow like a killer, ready to stalk on her prey.

When she walked out of her bedroom, she bumped into Tracey, making her dropped her iFruit phone.

"Watch where you're goin' bitch," Blake hissed at her.

As she climbed down the stairs, she mumbled a low laugh while she thought about Tracey dropping her iFruit phone. Once she reached to the bottom of the stairs, she noticed Amanda walking towards her.

"Oh, there you are," Amanda said. Blake wasn't looking at her. "I haven't seen you in a while, but dinner will be ready soon,"

"Well, I'm hungry, now!"

Blake walked away from her as she walked into the living room area to see Michael watching TV on the couch, smoking a cigarette.

He hasn't noticed her yet, as he was about to put out his cigarette in the ashtray. When he was about to put it out, he noticed his ashtray was missing. He looked to see Blake holding it in her hands, before threw it against the wall, breaking into pieces with the ashes.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Michael hissed at her, standing up from the couch with his cigarette between his long fingers.

Blake started breathing in and out heavily as she kept her fists balled up at him. She finally looked up at his steel blue eyes filled with anger, until her eyes soften.

Then she realized what she done.

She didn't know what to say to him after showing her anger out on him.

She made a beeline to outside where the pool was as it was raining during the evening.

Michael looked confused for a minute, until his wife got his attention.

"What is the matter with her, Michael?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know, but this ain't like her,"

They watched her as she was standing outside in the rain hugging herself, proving that she was freezing. Blake stood out in the rain, feeling the cold rain drop hitting her pale skin, until she heard the sound of the doors opening behind her. Then she heard an umbrella going up, as she kept her stare down on her black high tops.

When she realized that the rain wasn't hitting her pale skin anymore. She turned around to see Michael and Amanda under the umbrella together.

They looked like a happy but loving couple, just like Blake heard from stories and even on TV shows.

"You alright, Blake?" Michael asked.

"We were worried about you," Amanda said.

"I'm… I'm… fine," Blake finally replied, not looking at them.

"I just had a bad day," Blake lied to cover up her medical condition. "I'm sorry,"

She moved closer to them, making sure the rain wasn't touching her skin, as she was escorted back into the house.

* * *

Blake was sitting down at a table outside of the academy's cafeteria, as she was staring down at a bottle of Topamax. She only had these pills for about three months and she haven't used them. The bottle was half way full as Blake looked down at the yellow see through bottle. She decided to try and take two pills, before she had another mood problem.

Suddenly, she heard the whistle blow, as she groaned before placing the pills back into the bottle.

Monday afternoon was here and Blake was outside with her gym class as the class had to jog from Rockford Hills Academy to East Vinewood which is a long journey from where they're starting. The class was dressed gym appropriate for this special jog. Girls were dressed in a white top and black jogging shorts. Boys were wearing a white or black t-shirts and jogging shorts as well.

As they started their jog, Blake was listening to _Caffeine_ by Casey Lee Williams ft. Lamar Hall, until it reached halfway to the song as she heard her iFruit phone ringing through her earbuds.

She lifted up her iFruit phone as she continues her jog to see that Steve Haines was calling her at the moment. She pressed ignore and texted him that she was busy at the moment, before playing her music.

"Hey," Blake heard someone calling her as she turned around to see Max and Lunch behind her.

The dark haired teen slowed down for them to catch up with her, until she started jogging along with them.

"Ah, shit… I hate… running… I fuckin' hate it," Lunch complained.

"C'mon, it's good for you," Max said. "Besides, it will keep your mind off the drugs,"

"Oh, that reminds me," Lunch said, before reaching to her left ear and pulled out a freshly rolled up weed joint.

She placed it into her mouth with her teeth, holding onto it, before she started searching for her pink lighter. She couldn't find it, so she went into Blake's pocket, almost frisking the dark haired teen legs and butt.

"Hey, girl, what is your problem?" Blake retorted, before pulling out one of her earbuds. Lunch had finally found Blake's purple lighter, as it dropped onto the concrete sidewalk.

The girls stopped their jogging, as Blake went back to grabbed it, before someone picked it up for her.

"You drop this?" A boy who was sounded like her age asked, as Blake's turquoise blue eyes looked up at him.

"Oh, shit," Lunch said, before her weed joint fallen out her mouth once again.

"No way," Max said, amazed. "It's him,"

Blake was staring at the face of boy who was taller than her. Her height was to his shoulders. He had jet black hair, but it looks like he dye it. He had green but mesmerising eyes. He had a black lip ring on his bottom lip on the left side.

As they stood back up, Blake grabbed her purple lighter before his hand was touching hers.

Blake was blushing. "Yeah, it's mine,"

"I never seen you round here," he said. "Do you go here?"

"Of course, I do," Blake replied. "I only been here for six months, but I started school five months ago,"

"Oh, really, that's cool," he said. "And your hair is like… very colorful,"

Blake grabbed her ponytail from behind and run her fingers through it. "Really, you think so? My uncle didn't like, but my other uncle did,"

"I…" Lunch stepped in between Blake and the older teen. "Did her hair,"

"Well, that's nice," he looked at Lunch and then back to Blake. "I really love the pink, blue, and purple color. I would get my hair into the color blue with my black hair, but my old man is holding me down, especially my pregnant stepmother,"

"Wow, you and me both," Blake said amazed, before she stopped messing with her ponytail.

"Hey, by the way, I'm Ethan," He introduced himself. "Ethan Missildine, what's yours?"

"I'm Lunch, it's nice to meet you!" She said, pushing Blake out of the way.

"Not you, pinky," Ethan hissed, pushing Lunch out of his way. "The one with the colorful ponytail,"

"How fuckin' rude!" Lunch hissed.

Max grabbed Lunch's two side ponytails as she was crying out in pain.

"I'm-"

Suddenly, they heard a car horn coming towards them, Blake and Ethan looked to see a black Obey Tailgater stopping next to them as they looked at the car.

"Aww, man," Blake walked towards it and open the passenger side door.

"Hey, there you are," Michael said, holding onto the steering wheel, before looking at Ethan as the dark haired boy ran off.

"What are you doin' here? I'm in the middle of my class,"

"This ain't no gym class to me,"

Blake showed Michael the jogging students as they were having conversations, listening to music, or slowing down to catch their breath.

"Are you trying to stalk me and…"

Blake turned around to see that Ethan Missildine was already gone, but Max and Lunch were still there. She haven't gotten the chance to tell him her name, or even ask what grade he was in.

Blake moaned softly before looking back at her uncle.

"No, I came by, because we're needed again,"

"For what?"

"Just get in the car and I'll explain on the way,"

"But I still have school,"

Michael pulled out Blake's backpack from the backseat of his car, and place it into the passenger side seat.

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'," Blake finally said, before facing her friends. "If you see Ethan, please tell him that I want to see him, again,"

Max and Lunch nodded before Blake climbed into the car, and Michael drove off with his niece.

He explained that Steve Haines wanted him, Blake, and Trevor to be at this warehouse in Dutch London. Of course, Michael told her that Steve was calling her to make sure that she was needed once again.

* * *

Once they arrived, Blake was in the backseats of Michael's Obey Tailgater as she was changing into something more decent for to wear. She kept her white tank top on, but replace her gym shorts with blue jean skirt and her favorite black leggings with the white crosses on them.

As her black high top covered feet touched the ground, she climbed out of the car, before she almost got ran over by Trevor's Canis Bodhi, until Michael capturing Blake's fallen body.

"Watch the fuck out, Pork chop!" Trevor hissed.

"I almost saw the light!" Blake whined in Michael's arms.

Trevor climbed out his off road vehicle to see Blake in Michael's arms.

"Aww, shit, Blake, you alright?" Trevor asked, before Blake stood back up slowly. She looked around the area, then she looked at Trevor before kneeing him in the fronts. He covered his fronts with his hands, as his knees touched the ground.

"That's for scaring me," Blake hissed. "I nearly shit myself,"

Trevor slowly stood back, looking at Blake and Michael.

"The fuck is wrong with you," Michael hissed. "Blake nearly got killed once again, because of your carelessness, T,"

"I got abandonment issues, I see a shrink once a week," Trevor replied, after he regain his posture once Blake kneed him.

Blake walked away as she flipped the middle finger along with Michael.

"Ah, you know what, fuck you," Michael said, doing the same thing with his niece as he and Trevor followed her into the warehouse.

As they walked into the warehouse, Blake noticed Steve Haines and Dave Norton here, but whoever Lunch's soon to be stepfather was talking too, she didn't recognize him.

"Oh ladies," Steve said holding out his arms for Blake.

"Hello, again," Blake was about to hugged Steve, until Michael pulled her back.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Stay close to me,"

"You are too overprotective, Uncle M," Blake ignored him and hugged Steve instead.

"God, you're a fuckin' pervert, hugging my niece like that," Trevor hissed.

"Uncle T," Blake retorted, after hugging Steve Haines.

She opened her water bottle as she started drinking and listening.

"You know what, he reminded me of one of those guys you see advertising pills for middle aged men that can't get erections," Trevor explained.

Once Blake heard that, she spit out her drink from her water bottle, onto the cold warehouse floor. She started coughing as Michael patted her back.

"Hey, Devin Weston is a very good friend of mine so why don't you watch your tongue? Cause let me tell you something: that guy has more tails than a… a tail catcher!"

"Wait, wait, Steve," Blake walked towards him. "Was that joke made out of paper?"

"No, why?"

"Because, it was tearable," Blake and Steve said together, before they laughed at the funny pun they said.

Blake followed Steve, as they left the three men alone. She helped him lifted a door up and Steve disappeared into the darkness of the room and pulled out the same guy from the IAA building.

"Blakesleigh, get the tape," Steve told her.

"Uh… sure,"

"Keep that sick bastard away from me,"

"No, no. Ferdinand, he's gone, he gone. I've got some new friends here now," Steve told him, as the guy was put down in a chair.

"This is Michael, that young lady is Blake, and this is… Trevor," Dave introduced.

"Now our friend here, he claims that he doesn't know anything," Dave continued.

"I don't," the guy said quickly. "I don't know anything. I don't know…" he trailed off as Blake tapped his feet while Steve tapped his hands.

"You know about the Azerbaijanis,"

"Huh?"

"Azerbaijanis, fool!" Blake yelled. "Don't make him repeat himself!"

"Love your spirit, Blakesleigh," Steve said, as he bent over and pick up a jerry can, shaking it to make the water inside sloshed. "And you're a fuckin' spy,"

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm not spies,"

"And those asswipes at the Agency know this," Steve went on. "So, I need to know what did you tell them and what did they tell you?"

"The house in Rockford Hills," he said slowly as he looked at Blake and then to Steve. "The man who owns it, he works at the consulate. That's all I know,"

"That's it?" Steve asked.

The guy nodded.

"You two are going to make him speak," Steve said to Trevor and Blake. "You two are gonna drive up to Rockford Hills and when we find out which man is the man with the problem and you put him down,"

"Uh," Blake raised her hand. "Can I go with Uncle M and Davey? Cause I don't feel comfortable round Uncle T here?"

"You just fuckin' saying that cause you spend more time with Pork chop than your Uncle T,"

"Aww, bite me," Michael said.

"No, I'm not," Blake hissed. "I have reasons and rights, Uncle T,"

"Oh, no," Steve replied. "You're staying here, because I can use you. You were involved in that school fight against that teacher along with Lynnette. So, I like to see do some work on our guy here,"

Blake sighed before rolling her eyes. "Fine, I'll stay,"

"No, keep that girl away from me," the guy pleaded, as Blake cracked her knuckles in front of him, before cracking her neck.

"You know haven't hurt anyone in a long time, you know," Blake stated. "So, don't piss me off,"

As Blake and the others waited on the news, the dark haired teen was away from the three men as she pulled out two of her pills from her blue jeans skirt pocket. She stares at them intentionally, before turning her head around to see Trevor and Haines still waiting.

She was about to put them in her mouth, before Steve called her back and she accidentally dropped them onto the floor, making her lose them.

"God damnit!" Blake hissed quietly.

"Turns out that was the wrong Azerbaijani," Steve stated. "We need a new address from Mr. K. Choose your instruments and go to work on him,"

Trevor was looking at the instruments, until Steve stopped him. "Ladies, first,"

"So, where should we start," Blake looked at the instruments, before her eyes widened.

" _No! Mommy, no! I'm sorry!"_

She immediately shakes her head to break her out of her horrible past, as she grabbed the red but heavy wrench.

"You know, I ended up beating the douchebag teacher with the bat, because the class hated him for being a complete asswipe!"

"Really?" Mr. K asked. "Oh god! Isn't there a small one?"

Blake started to pace in front of him, before swinging the wrench behind her. "Ball breaker!"

She swung the wrench hitting him in his fronts. Mr. K was yelling out in pain, as there was a blood stain appearing though his pants.

"I hope you were on your period when I hit you, girly balls," Blake asked, before dropping the wrench.

Steve walked over and crouched down in front of Mr. K.

"Miss. De Santa, ask him about Tahir Javan,"

"Why didn't you ask me?" Mr. K asked.

"Shut up!" Blake hissed, before slapping him in his face. "And tell us about him!"

"I… I know Tahir, I did his home theater. He lives in Chumash. The right on the Western Highway,"

"Now how hard was that?" Steve asked. "The little lady didn't have to hurt you too much," he pulled out his iFruit phone. "He lives in Chumash. The Western Highway,"

Blake's right eye started to twitch as Trevor took noticed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Okay, whatever, Blake," Trevor said turning away.

Several minutes later, Blake was talking to Steve as Trevor kept his eyes on his youngest niece while the FIB agent was smiling and agreeing with the dark haired teen, until Steve's iFruit phone began to ring.

"Yeah… I'll take care of it," He lowered his phone and turned to Trevor. "Loosen him up,"

Trevor picked up the pliers, as he turned to face Blake walking towards him.

"Hold his jaw, nice and wide open," Trevor told Blake as she nodded. She stood behind Mr. K as she opened his jaw.

"No, no, not the pliers," Mr. K pleaded. "I just got them lasered!"

"Aw, shut the fuck up!" Trevor hissed, before shoving them into his mouth and gripped onto his bottom front tooth. Mr. K was groaning in pain, as Blake held him still, not looking at the next torture scene. A crunching noise was made and Trevor had a tooth pulled out from his mouth.

"You ain't gonna be eating steak for a while now," Trevor stated, before dropping the pliers along with his tooth.

"Dat 'urts ooh much," he mumbled.

Blake stood in front of him on her knees. "It will be my turn again, if you kindly tell Mr. Steve who were looking for,"

"This guy were after, what does he look like?"

"Average build, average height. Middle aged,"

"Yeah, sounds like you're stalling," Steve said, before lifting up his iFruit phone. "Middle aged, middle height, middle built whatever. He's dark, okay? He's Azerbaijani for God's sakes,"

Steve walked back towards them.

"Hmm, I think you're stalling once again," Blake said.

"Shit, shit I-I… let me think. I remember…"

Steve imitated a buzzing noise. "Sorry, too late. Blakesleigh, show our contestant what he's won today!"

"Got it!" Blake agreed.

She went over to the cart as she picked up the jumper cables. She went over to Mr. K with an evil smirk on her face as she sparked them together. Before she placed them on his nipples, her sky blue eyes widened as she noticed someone else who was in that chair beside Mr. K.

It was her.

* * *

 _She was strapped to a chair down in the basement of her house, she shared with her mother. She had duct tape covering her mouth as tears were streaming down her cheeks. Macey was in front of her as she was smoking a cigarette in front of her, before walking towards her._

 _"Blake, my little black rose," Macey started talking to her. "I have told you so many times to stay out of trouble and what do you do?"_

 _She removed the duct tape from her mouth, making Blake screamed out in pain._

 _"Mommy, I'm sorry, I promise I'll be a good little girl, I promise,"_

 _"Sorry, ain't gonna cut it, baby," Macey replied, after blowing smoke in her face, making her cough. "Maybe, you need to be taught a lesson,"_

 _"No, Mommy, no!"_

 _Macey had her cigarette between her fingers as she removed one of a wrist from the duct tape with the scissors. She turned her wrist around to see her pale skin._

 _"This is going to hurt me, more than it hurts you,"_

 _"No, anything but that!"_

 _Macey tortured her daughter with a burning cigarette on her skin three times as she screamed out in agony. More tears were falling out of her eyes as she had her hands balled up._

* * *

Blake dropped the jumper cables as she fallen on her knees. Trevor was behind her, as heard his niece crying out softy. Steve was looking at the girl too, as he had his iFruit phone still on talking to Dave.

"I gotta get out of here," Blake cried softy, as she bolted towards the door.

"Blake, wait!" Trevor said.

Once Blake made it outside, she ran away from the warehouse, leaving Steve and Trevor alone with their torture victim. As she ran away from the warehouse she begin to start walking, hugging her own arms. She heard her iFruit phone ringing as she looked at the screen to see that Steve was calling her. So, she pressed ignored.

Next couple of seconds, Trevor was calling her. She did the same thing.

And then Michael was calling her and yet again she pressed ignore.

She decides to call for a cab to come take her home back in Rockford Hills. Once she made it back home she locked herself in her room hugging her knees as she cried.

Blake had a dark side from her past.

She was the victim and her mother, Macey Rose was the torturer.

She remember her mother giving her bruises by hitting her, pushing her, and grabbing her. Even making her bleed with a box cutter knife. And also burned her daughter's skin on her arms with a cigarette.

As she remembers her tortured past, her head started to twitch again while she stood up from her bed and walked downstairs, towards the living room area.

She noticed a picture of her and her new family her in Los Santos. Michael, Amanda, Tracey, and Jimmy were all in the picture along with her. She grabbed it gently as the picture frame dropped to the ground out of her shaking hands.

Once she stepped on the glass, she taking the picture into her own hands, having small cuts and blood on her small fingers. She stares at the smiling family in the picture, before she noticed Michael's blue lighter right next to his new ashtray. She grab a lighter and take both the picture and lighter with her to the kitchen area. She stood in front of the trash can, before she light up the blue lighter and burned the picture slowly.

As the picture was in flames slowly in her fingers, she watch the picture burned while keeping an emotionless face.

"I promise to be a good girl no matter what," Blake promised evilly, while looking at the picture slowly burning between her fingers. "Nobody won't stand in the way of my happiness. Nobody won't take me away from my Uncle Michael, Uncle Trevor, my boyfriend Franklin, and my friends…"

Suddenly the door opened to the house, as Blake was snapped out of her dark side and dumped the last remains of the burning picture into the trash can.

"Blake!" Michael called out her name.

"Uncle Michael!" Blake cried, as she ran out of the kitchen area, covering her crying face with her bleeding fingers.

Michael noticed Blake running towards him, as the dark haired teen stood in front of him. He grabbed her wrists gently, to see her blood on her fingers and face.

"Oh, Christ, Blake," Michael stares at her bleeding fingers, before leading her to the kitchen sink to clean off her fingers in warm water. He grabbed a paper towel and started cleaning off her wet hands, still seeing blood coming out her small cuts.

He finally wipe her face off, before speaking to her once more. "I knew I never shouldn't left you with your Uncle T and Haines,"

"I got so scared!" Blake cried, as she looked at his midnight blue eyes. "And Uncle T was hurting him too much and… and I ran!"

"Blake, it's alright," Michael soothed the dark haired teen. "I'm here, Blake, calm down,"

Blake was still crying uncontrollably as Michael was hugging her close to him.

"Don't leave me alone… Please, Uncle Michael, please!" Blake begged.

"I ain't gonna leave ya," Michael replied, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry you have to see that, kiddo,"

As Michael kept hugging her, Blake look down her hands and arms. She notice the fainted cigarette burns, as they were pink on her skin, but she remembered putting on burn cream ointment on them, once her mother came back to reality.

Macey Rose was schizophrenic. Having only two different personalities. One was the torture and abusive side, which came along with her deep depression. And two was the sweet and caring mother who can ever love.

Blake was diagnosed with something too. It wasn't her mother's schizophrenia. At the tender age of five years old, she was diagnosed with a bipolar disorder which was very rare in a young child's life.

Michael doesn't remember Blake having this type of disorder, not even Amanda since it was so long ago.

Blake ignore taking her pills. And let her survive her bipolar disorder alone without any medication.

She was heading down a horrible road if she doesn't take her pills, but she rather risk it in order to have a perfect life here, instead of being in jail or locked up in a insane asylum.

* * *

 **So, that how Blake ended up being bad! She had a bipolar disorder, instead of her mother's schizophrenia. And you even read a scene of Blake being tortured by her mother. Are we going to see more of Blake's bad side and maybe she could be having… suicidal thoughts?**

 **What do you think of Ethan Missildine? Is he going to be Blake's new friend or maybe something else more than a friend? We'll be seeing more of him in this story. And Michael was staring at the boy and scaring him off like that. What an overprotective uncle he is! :-P**


	17. Boat Party

"Well, Miss. Rose and Mr. Grant," Blake's pediatrician was behind her desk as she was looking at the dark haired child's test results of what caused her to be aggressive at the daycare she got kicked out. Carter and Macey decided to bring Michael, Trevor, and Brad along with them to keep Blake company in the waiting room, since she had to have her blood taken.

Carter and Macey can still hear her crying, as they looked to see Michael holding her in his arms.

"It's seems that the results came back positive," The pediatrician announced. "Little Blakesleigh is diagnosed with a bipolar disorder,"

"Oh no, my baby," Macey said softly, before covering her mouth.

"A bipolar disorder?" Carter said confused. "Ain't adults or teens supposed to be having that type of behavior, if they're going through something?"

"You are correct, Mr. Grant," the pediatrician stood up from her desk. "But somehow, Blakesleigh has it now, which is very rare in a young child's life. You will be experiencing a very excited and a very moody daughter for time on and off. But there is another way for Little Blakesleigh to not throw fits or even something worse when she grows,"

"Like what?" Macey asked.

"I can prescribe Blakesleigh with these pills, but she must take two each day,"

"I don't think Blake ain't gonna swallow something hard, unless she chews it," Carter stated.

"Don't worry," The pediatrician said, before walking towards the cabinet and pulled out the right bottle of pills just for Blake's condition. "Just crush at least two pills into her breakfast or mix it with her orange juice or milk and she'll survive a day without throwing a temper tantrum,"

* * *

Blake was at her locker in the sophomore building of Rockford Hills Academy, as she was looking at picture of her and her best friend from Ludendorff, Jade Knight.

The picture was taken place at Jade's house in her bedroom. Blake was holding the camera while Jade had her arms around the dark haired teen's neck and collarbone from behind, smiling at the camera lens.

She sighed at the picture, before throwing it into her backpack for her to take him.

"Hey, unicorn hair!"

Blake turned to her left as she heard a familiar voice. Her sky blue eyes widened, as she noticed Ethan Missildine walking towards her.

He was dressed his school uniform as well. He was dressed in a light blue polo shirt with khaki pants and on his feet were black and white checkered slip ons.

He was finally standing in front of the dark haired teen, as she had her hand place to her left side.

"Unicorn hair?" Blake asked.

"I never gotten your name," Ethan replied, holding his backpack with one hand, over his left shoulder.

Blake giggled. "I'm Blake,"

"Blake?" Ethan said rolling her name with tongue. "You mean Badass Blake from off of Fame or Shame?"

"Yeah, that's me,"

"Girl, you are like a legend, beating Lazlow's ass on TV," Ethan complemented. "I even saw the video of him dancing with his drawers on that you put on LifeInvader,"

"I know, me and my uncles decided to get back at him,"

"Do you just live your uncles together?" Ethan asked. "Are they gay?"

"No, hell fuckin' no!" Blake replied. "One of them is from a stupid and failing marriage and the other one… he's more complicated,"

As Ethan and Blake talk some more, they started to hear the other students in the hallway staring and whispering as they walked by them.

" _Is Ethan talking to her?"_

" _Badass Blake is talking to Ethan Missildine, the senior hottie!?"_

" _OMG! Ethan is here! At our building!"_

"There are staring at us," Blake whispered.

"Yeah, because they know I'm single now," Ethan stated. "And they think I'm tryna hit on you. But I don't that, unless I know the person first,"

"So, why are you here?" Blake asked.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ethan reaches into his backpack and pulled out a party invitation just for Blake. "I'm throwing a party up in Vinewood, so you are invited and you can at least bring your friends. Harley Quinn and the shy one,"

He handed Blake the invitation as she examines it before looking up at him, once more. "Ain't this party full of seniors like you,"

"Nah, we have the most important and popular kids at the party, from freshmeat to senior bums,"

"Well… I can hang at this party of yours," Blake said, trying to act cool. "I'll bring my home girls, Maxie J and Lunch and we can party till the roof's on fire,"

Ethan laughed at her, before placing his hand on her left shoulder. "Well, ok B.B, I'll see you there,"

He waved at him goodbye as he left the sophomore halfway.

She looked down at the party invite once more as she was excited to going to her first party ever here in Los Santos. She was known as one of the popular students now in the sophomore building of Rockford Hills Academy. But her friends, they still need to climb to the top just like her.

She places the party invitation into her backpack, and left the hallways to go meet up with Michael who was waiting for her outside in his Obey Tailgater.

* * *

It was later on in the evening as Blake was standing up, not paying attention to Trevor, Michael, and Franklin as they were talking about this next heist they have to pull off.

The special heist that they had to do was to steal a container that was somewhat special to Trevor.

Trevor had dragged Blake into this heist, because they needed a fourth person for this job. And also to be helping out with Michael, unless something bad happens, since he already knew about Blake being part of the jewelry store heist, which the dark haired teen only told very little, but not the full on the details.

Blake did not want to be a part of this heist, because of three reasons.

One, she can't swim.

Two, this heist was taken during the night.

And three, she gets very agitated if she doesn't get enough sleep.

But, Blake was dragged along anyway.

Michael did not want her to be dragged into the world of craziness from her Uncle Trevor, but he ignored his wishes and brought her into this no matter what.

Even though, the dark haired teen was going through so much.

"Blake? You agree?" Michael asked, before turning around to face her niece.

Blake was looking down on the floor, as her arms were crossed not paying attention to the three men who were in front of her talking about this next heist.

"Eh, Blake," Franklin tries to get his girlfriend's attention.

She finally looks up. "Huh?"

"You understand what we're doin'," Trevor asked.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with," Blake replied not caring about it, before she left the apartment.

"I have a French test in the morning,"

"What's with her," Trevor asked. "Did you say something to her to make her pissed off at you, sugartits?"

"No I didn't, after when you scarred her for life, she's ain't gonna be roped into this," Michael replied. "But you don't really care about her, don't you T?"

"I do!" Trevor hissed. "Fuck you!"

"Well, why did you-"

Blake slammed the door to the apartment, as she finally outside, feeling the warm breeze passing through. She was now sitting down at the bottom of the stairs as she tries to keep her cool, until she heard someone from behind her, climbing down the stairs.

She turned her head around to see Franklin who was behind her.

"You a'ight baby,"

"Yeah," Blake stood up, before hugging Franklin. "I'm just depressed now, plus I'm tired as hell,"

"You'll be fine, baby," Franklin said, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Frankie,"

"Yeah,"

Blake looked up at him. Her nose was nuzzling his, as her sky blue eyes were looking at his dark brown ones.

"Kiss-"

Once they heard the door opening and closing to the apartment, Blake immediately separated from Franklin as she fixed her school uniform clothing. Trevor stepped in between them as they looked at him.

He looked at Blake, before looking at Franklin.

"You coming or what, Lovebirds?"

"T, knock it off," Michael said.

"There is nothing going on between me and Frankie," Blake hissed.

"Keep saying that," Trevor said before walking away, getting into Franklin's Bravado Buffalo.

"God, I hate him, sometimes," Blake complained.

"You and me both," Michael said, who was behind Blake.

* * *

"Hey, dog, I'm position. Let me know when you and Blake's ready,"

Michael and Blake were both wearing their black wetsuits, as they parked the boat on the left side of the ship where Merryweather was protecting the containers.

Blake looked up to see how high was the ship was from where they are from above. "Whoa, that's too much for me to climb,"

"You'll be alright, Blake," Michael said, before climbing into the water. "Fuckin' Trevor,"

Blake climbed out of the boat, before Michael held onto her hand as she jumped into the water. She followed him to the boat and onto the ship, before holding their position.

"Hey, these dudes, they bad guys,"

"Whatever the fuck they called," Blake said. "Just shoot them,"

Blake and Michael waited, until Franklin shot them down.

"Ok, it's clear,"

"The things I do for old friends…" Michael said.

Blake and Michael climbed onto the boat as they were looking around, hoping there wasn't any Merryweather guards in the area.

Blake turned her safety on as she placed a cola can onto the barrel of her gun.

"What the hell is that?" Michael asked. "What are you doin' to your gun,"

"I'm putting on a soda can silencer," Blake explained, as she finally finished. "Is the cheapest way to use a silencer,"

"Why didn't Uncle T get you one as well?"

"He told me I have to pay for it," Blake explained. "He's still full of bullshit,"

"Eh, you might wanna hurry and plant those bombs," Franklin announced.

Blake pulled out one of the sticky bomb charges and planted it on the bow pilar.

"First one has been set," Blake announced.

"Good work, Blake," Michael said.

"Merci,"

"What?"

"Merci," Blake said it once more. "It means thank you,"

"Yeah, whatever,"

"How rude of you, Uncle Michael!" Blake quietly hissed.

* * *

As they planted the next couple of bombs, Michael and Blake had to wait on Franklin, until he shot down some more Merryweather guards in their way.

But there was one of them that he missed.

So, Blake had to be a badass and take him out herself.

"Blake, get your ass back here," Michael said, as Blake ignored her uncle and sneak up behind one of the Merryweather guards.

"Blake, what are you doin'," Franklin asked, in Blake's earpiece.

He was facing away from her, as Blake pulled out a switchblade knife. She immediately pounced on him from behind, as he tried to shake Blake off of him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, as Blake covered his mouth and started stabbing the guard, multiple times in the chest and stomach area before he fallen onto the ground.

"Shit, B," Franklin said.

He watched Blake through the sniper rifle scope as Michael came up the dark haired teen.

"What was that?" Michael asked.

"What was what?" Blake asked him.

"Blakesleigh, do not start this shit off again,"

"I thought about killing him by myself with this switchblade knife," Blake explained. "Since all we used our guns for this job. Hell, you even knocked out a guard with the butt of your gun,"

"You could have alerted them," Michael stated. "Don't you ever do that again, you know what…"

"What, Uncle M?"

"Give me the knife," Michael had his hand out for Blake to place the knife in and yet she did, groaning and rolling her sky blue eyes at him.

* * *

As they were on their last and final bomb, Blake had to go inside herself and plant the bomb herself.

"Alright, I hope I won't shit myself," Blake said, nervous. "Is it clear?"

"Yeah, it's clear," Franklin told Blake.

"Okay I'm goin' in," Blake said, as she was face the door. "Aww, sweet baby Jesus, why me?"

"Get it back out here, so me and Frank can protect you," Michael announced, as Blake opened the door and went inside to plant the last bomb.

"Hey, at least, it doesn't have a bathroom where I can do my makeup in,"

"Just plant it and get out of there!" Michael said, once more.

As she went inside quietly, she planted the last bomb very carefully.

Suddenly, she heard the alarm going off.

"What the fuck?!" Blake sweared.

"B, what have you done now?" Franklin asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Blake replied, almost setting the charges.

"Shit, here they come," Michael announced. "Blake, are you done?"

"Aww shit, now it's a boat party!" Blake announced, running back outside of the control room to see so many Merryweather guards coming out of their vehicles.

They noticed Franklin as they shoot at them, Blake pulled out her handgun as she taken off the soda can silencer. She started shooting her pistol as Michael started shooting as well, until there was a very few of them left for Franklin to take them down for himself.

Michael immediately grabbed Blake's left wrist as he let her down the stairs in a hurry trying to escape the boat, while protecting her.

"One of them's behind us!" Blake announced, while aiming her gun at him, before shooting three bullets into his chest.

There was another one as Michael and Blake went into cover to protect themselves, until Franklin shot him down.

"Just go!" Franklin announced.

As they climb down the stairs halfway more guards were in their way once again.

"Where are these assholes keep coming from?!" Blake hissed, while in cover once again.

Michael shot down one of them while Franklin shot down the other one. He grabbed his niece's wrist once more, as they both ran for their lives once more.

"We're making a run for the north side, this is it!" Michael announced.

"I hope so!" Blake said, removing Michael's grip from her wrist and sprinted behind him.

Michael made a jump for it in the cold water, as Blake looked down to see him, not coming back up.

She held onto the railing until she noticed him, coming back up to the surface of the cold water.

"Come on, B," Michael yelled.

"I can't! It's too high!" Blake said, frightened.

"Blake, behind you!" Franklin announced.

Blake turned around to see three Merryweather guards coming towards her.

Her eyes were widened now in fear for them, but not the cold water.

"Fuck this boat party! I'm going home!" Blake decided to jump over the railing and cannonball into the cold water, as she screamed when her body hit the cold water.

As she was underwater, she remembered another memory of her being abused by her mother.

* * *

 _She remembered how Macey was holding by her neck, as Blake's face was under cold water in the bathroom tub. Blake was fighting to breathe once more, as Macey didn't show any emotion for almost killing her daughter._

 _She let her daughter's body back up as Blake fallen onto the cold floor of the bathroom. She was breathing heavily, as she slowly opened her sky blue eyes, while coughing out cold bath water._

 _Macey was looking at her, as Blake was showing the sign of weakness._

" _Get up," Macey said, before kicking the side of her stomach, making her moaned out in pain._

 _She stomped her daughter on her stomach as she threw up more of the cold bath water, until she was on her left side coughing the rest of it up onto the white tile cold floor._

" _Get this bathroom clean up, my little black rose," Macey said, before leaving. "If this bathroom is not clean when I come back, you will in the basement once more, with no food or water for the rest of the day,"_

 _She said, before locking the door to the bathroom on the other side._

* * *

Blake screamed underwater as she came back into reality.

Michael immediately grabbed his niece, letting her know that she was safe. Once they reached the surface of the cold water, Blake looked around until she noticed that Michael has her in his arms instead of her mother, Macey Rose.

"Uncle Michael," Blake coughed up.

"Shit! Shit! I have Blake!" Michael announced, holding onto her close. "You can set the charges!"

"Alright, get back," Franklin said, before pulling out his phone.

"It's on your phone! In your contacts, Frankie!" Blake said.

As they waited, the sticky bomb charges exploded on the ship as Blake, Michael, and Franklin watched from a distance.

"Happy New Year's, Merryweather assholes!" Blake said, waving her hand as she started shivering from the cold water , watching the boat explode right in front of them. As the ship exploded, containers were falling into the cold water of the LS Port.

"Back in the stinking water," Michael said, before leaving Blake alone in the boat.

As Blake waited for Michael to return, she was starting to get colder and colder by the minute as she was shivering.

Thanks to the cold water, it woke her up immediately, but somehow it was making her forehead and facial cheeks a little bit warm.

Was she getting sick from this cold water?

When Michael return back onto the boat, he removed his oxygen mask and looked at his niece carefully as she was still shivering.

"You alright, Blake,"

She wasn't looking at him when he asked that question. When he placed his hand over her left shoulder, she jumped slightly and look at his midnight blue eyes.

"I-I… I-I don't feel… alright," Blake said. "I'm… too...c-cold,"

"You'll be fine, kid," Michael said. "All you need is a warm but refreshing shower, like your uncle here,"

"Where… are we… going?" Blake asked, while Michael started up the boat.

"We're heading back to Pier 400, for a debrief with your Uncle T,"

"Are we done… here," Blake asked, once more.

"Yeah, Blake, were done,"

"O...o-okay,"

* * *

Once they arrive back at Pier 400, Franklin turned around to face Michael and Blake.

"Man, you can say anything you want about Trevor," Franklin said. "But shit, he got it done,"

"Yeah, let's hope so,"

Everyone was watching Trevor cheering in the inside of the minisub, as he finally got what he wanted from the Merryweather ship.

"He's… too… cray cray… for...t-this," Blake said, still shivering hugging her arms and legs close.

"Hey, is that Lester," Franklin asked.

Blake and Michael turned around to see him walking towards them, only wearing only by a hospital gown.

"Do you know what you've done?" Lester asked.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Les," Michael asked.

"H-Hey, how a-are you?" Blake asked.

"Lester Crest," Trevor said his name, as he climbed out of the minisub. "What's it been like nearly ten years,"

"I thought you were going to be smarter than this," Lester pointed to Michael.

"What did I do?"

"You brought your sixteen year old niece along to do this heist," Lester explained. "And stealing a super weapon to sell the Chinese,"

"The ching c-chong p-people?" Blake asked. "H-hell fuckin' n-no!"

"Damn T. This some nuke or some shit?" Franklin asked.

"I thought you spoke to him?" Michael asked Trevor.

"Yeah, I did! But it doesn't matter now, alright? It's done, we've got it,"

"Uncle T, T, T, T,-... Put… i-it back," Blake said.

"Hell no, Blake!" Trevor hissed. "Not fuckin' happening!"

"T, we'll all be dead within a week," Michael explained. "Think!"

As Lester walked away from everyone, his butt was showing as Micheal covered Blake's sky blue eyes once everyone looked away as well.

"I… shut… m-my own e-eyes, Uncle M-michael, but… I s-still seen it," Blake said, after when Michael removed his hand from her face.

Blake pulled onto his shirt to get his attention.

"I… wanna...g-go...home now," Blake said quietly, still shaking.

"Why's your face red?" Michael asked.

"N-nothing," Blake replied.

Michael places his hand over her forehead and then touched her red but soft cheeks. "You're warm for some reason,"

"That, that water… must have woke m-me up," Blake lied.

"Alright, Franklin, can you take us home?"

"A'ight, homie,"

"You owe me!" Trevor pointed to Michael as he lead Blake who was still shivering and hugging herself into Franklin's Bravado Buffalo. He placed her in the backseat as she lied down, before closing the door.

"I'm on top of it, T," Michael replied. "I'm out of here,"

Franklin climbed into the driver's side of his Bravado Buffalo as Michael climbed into the passenger side as well.

As they drove off away from the pier, Michael looked back at Blake who was still shivering. He can tell that there was something wrong with her. He was wondering how can you get warm so quickly, by jumping into cold water.

"Frank, can you turn on the heat,"

"Yeah, sure, man," he pressed the button to turn on the heated seats in the back for Blake, as Michael keep his midnight blue eyes on her, until she stopped shivering.

"Much better," Blake said, relaxed.

As Michael looked away from his niece, he pulled out the switchblade knife that Blake used against the Merryweather guard. He flipped it open as it showed the blood stains on the blade. Once he flipped the blade back into the handle, he examines the knife carefully.

He remembers this knife.

It has the same black handle with the silver detailing. And it even has Blake's name in cursive.

This was the same switchblade knife that Trevor gave to her on her fourth birthday back in North Yankton. He remembered that Carter and Macey got angry at him, and so as the other adults who were celebrating Blake's fourth birthday at the Rose-Grant trailer home.

He decided to keep the knife to himself, but not giving it back to Blake later on. Once he placed it in his pants pocket, he heard the dark haired teen coughing quietly.

Michael turned around to face her.

"Eh, Blake, you a'ight?" Franklin asked, as he kept driving and keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah…" Now her voice was now dry and hoarse.

"You sure?" Michael asked, once more.

"I'm… I'm okay," Blake replied.

"Let me see your face," Michael said.

Blake slowly turned her body over, so Michael can see her face. Her face was still red, but the dark haired teen was still hugging onto her arms. Now tears were coming down her eyes slowly, as Michael touched her red and warm cheeks with his fingers.

There was something wrong with her.

Michael has never seen Blake's face like that before.

But whatever it is, Blake wanted to be at home right now.

* * *

 **Well, this was a hard mission for me to do. But I made it out alive without tripping any alarms while trying to plant the bombs. I mostly stayed as Franklin during the whole mission, since I'm horrible at sneaking, beside the Complications mission.**

 **So… the chappie won't be Blitz Play not yet, it will be a made up chappie by yourself truly!**

 **There will be a part two of Blake's childhood past when she was diagnosed with a bipolar disorder, so keep a lookout for it.**


	18. Hospital Confessions

It was a normal sunny day at the De Santa household.

Michael was definitely in the living room area as he was watching TV, while smoking a cigarette. Amanda was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for tonight of course. Jimmy was upstairs in his room playing Righteous Slaughter Seven online. Tracey was out for the day on a shopping spree with her own friends.

But what about Blake De Santa?

Where was she on this sunny afternoon?

The doorbell was heard ringing through the house as Michael turned his head to face the hallway where the front door was.

"Michael, can you get that?" Amanda asked.

Michael groaned and sighed, before putting out his cigarette. "Okay, Amanda, I'll get it,"

He stood up from the couch, since he was already comfortable enough. He didn't wanna stand up and walk. As he walk towards the front doors he can hear a garbling police radio, before opening the door to see a Los Santos police officer along with Blake, Max, and Lunch.

"Good afternoon sir," The police officer greeted. "Are you Michael De Santa,"

"Yeah, that's me,"

"Michael, who is that?" Amanda asked, while walking towards the front foyer of the house. Michael moved out of her way to show the police officer and the three girls, not looking at the adults inside the house.

Amanda looked at the girls, before speaking once more. "Blake, Max, and Lunch, are you three alright?"

She turned her head to face the officer. "Officer, what happened,"

"What the fuck you girls do?" Michael asked. "Blakesleigh De Santa, you better have an answer for this,"

"Nothin'," Blake gritted through her teeth . "I didn't do anything,"

"Sir, Ma'am," the police officer stepped in. "I caught these girls doing forty in a thirty five speeding limit,"

He pointed to Blake. "This one was driving with an Class M license,"

He pointed to Max. "This one wasn't wearing a seatbelt in the backseat,"

And he lastly pointed to Lunch. "And this one had marijuana in her possession without a Los Santos marijuana license, with an expired registration for her vehicle, and an open beer in the car,"

"Listen, officer," Michael got his attention. "I ain't the one to tell you how you're supposed to do your job. She ain't my kid, but ain't the one with the pink streaks should be cuffed,"

"Just let me do my job, Mr. De Santa," The officer stated. "And you may handle Miss. De Santa by yourself. I'm going to let Blake off with a warning but if I see her driving around with Miss. Haines, she will be staying overnight in jail at our station or you may post bail for her,"

Blake walked towards her aunt and uncle, before turning around to face the officer. "What about Max and Lunch,"

"You worried about Max and Lunch, while there's a police officer right in front of you and also have an aunt and uncle who are very fuckin' pissed right now, Blakesleigh Victoria De Santa" Michael asked.

"Blake, you get in the house right now,"

"I fuckin' hate you both!" Blake screamed, as she ran into the house, climbing up the stairs to her bedroom, before slamming the door shut.

"I'm going to let you go now and handle your business with Blake," the officer announced. "I'm going to take Max home to her mother and as for you Miss. Haines. I have an order from your father, Steve Haines to put you in jail overnight for your actions,"

Lunch scoffed. "Whatever, pig, let's go,"

Max hit the back of Lunch's head as she cover the back of her head when she was in pain. "That's for being a dumbass,"

"Keep that up and you'll be staying in jail overnight too, Miss Sterling,"

* * *

"Are we...home yet?" Blake asked.

Blake was still coughing in the back of Franklin's Bravado Buffalo as she was still crying. Her facial cheeks wear red as they were burning. She already has a fever already when Michael touch her forehead and cheeks.

Michael and Franklin were starting to get worried about her as she keep coughing violently.

They remember Blake jumping into the water of the LS Port, after escaping Merryweather who were boarded on the ship to guard containers. Michael did not get sick from being under the cold water, but Blake somehow is getting hotter and hotter by the minute. Whatever it is, Blake had to be at home immediately.

Once they arrived back at the house, Michael and Franklin got out of the car and walk towards the back seat to get Blake out of the car. She was crawling out of the car as she landed on the cobblestone driveway.

Michael was suddenly rubbing her back as she kept coughing violently until she tried to covered her mouth. She threw up a white milky substance as it got on her hand and onto the driveway.

After when she threw up, her body gave up as she fell onto the ground looking up at the sun. Michael and Franklin calling her name so many times as her sky blue eyes were slowly closing.

Blake was unconscious in a matter of seconds.

An ambulance arrived at the De Santa house, as they put Blake onto the stretcher and an oxygen mask over her face. Michael climbed into the ambulance to be next to Blake's side, as Franklin got into his Bravado Buffalo and followed them to Mount Zonah Medical Center.

* * *

Over two hours has passed, as Michael and Franklin were waiting on the news from the doctor about Blake's medical condition.

Michael never realized that Blake was still having medical problems at this age. He thought that this has passed ever since he left her home behind in North Yankton, but she was still having problems at her age.

Michael was pacing the hallway floor as he waited for the doctor's return with the news.

He remembered when Blake opened her eyes before entering the emergency section of the hospital, calling out his name with her hand sticking out towards him. He wanted to be there to hold her hand, letting her know that everything will be alright.

Blake was alone.

But she was a true fighter.

Franklin on the other hand was still worried about his girlfriend. He was sitting down in one of the chairs facing Blake's hospital room.

"Michael, I know you're worried about her, but you need to chill, she'll be okay, I promise,"

"Don't tell me how to calm the fuck down!" Michael hissed. "My only niece is in the room, fighting for her life, because of my carelessness of not taking her to the hospital in the first place,"

The doors to the emergency section opened as Trevor ran towards Michael and Franklin.

"Where is she?" Trevor asked.

"What are you doing here, T," Michael asked walking towards him.

"I heard Blake's in hospital from your son that worships you,"

"Get out!" Michael hissed at Trevor. "Leave me and Blake alone,"

"Why the fuck should I?" Trevor asked. "She's my fuckin' niece too, sugartits,"

"Yeah, because you don't care about her and you ain't gonna care about her," Michael hissed. "Every time when Blake is around you, the crazy begins.

"Me? You're calling me crazy, you fat snake?!"

"Yeah, I remember one time when Blake was only six months and you fed her beer, instead of the baby formula, Macey and Carter left out for her to have and yet you done it again when she was three years old, still using a sippy cup,"

"Macey and Carter," Trevor said confused. "Is that cunt and pussy still alive?"

"Hey, chill dog, this a hospital!" Franklin stepped between them.

"Stay outta of this, Frank," Michael moved Franklin out his away.

"Yeah, C is alive and he's here in Los Santos with me and his son," Michael explained.

"Oh yeah, but where is he, so I can give him something that I wanted from him after ten fuckin' years," Trevor asked.

"I don't know where the fuck he is," Michael replied. "And I don't fuckin' care about C now. Me and him ain't seen each other in over two years,"

Oh, what did Blake ever do you in your fuckin' life," Trevor asked. "When Blake arrived, why you didn't give up the fuckin' brat when she always caused trouble in your life, like your fuckin' family that you always ignored,"

"She's needed a family to love her," Michael replied. "You ain't gonna understand how much she went through in the past ten years without us, or even without that so called Dad of hers,"

"So, where is that fuckin' pussy named Carter Grant or whatever the hell he's called here?!"

"Mr. De Santa,"

"What?" He swiftly turned around to face the doctor who was holding a clipboard in her arms.

Black rimmed glasses was on the bridge of her nose. Her blonde hair was up in tight ponytail, as was were hospital scrubs with a bleached white hospital coat.

His eyes widened to who he hissed to. "Oh, doc,"

"You might want to take that outside of here," the doctor stated. "This is a hospital and also a family matter, so is he family to Blakesleigh,"

"Yes, I fuckin' am," Trevor moved Michael out of his way, as he was examining the doctor in front him.

"Don't mind him, doc," Michael said.

"Always such a cockblocker, you fat snake,"

"Anyway, how is she?" Michael asked, ignoring Trevor's remark.

"Well, she's recovering fine, but she's was one of the lucky ones," the female doctor stated. "For young teen like her to have asthma-,"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, doc," Michael had to stop the doctor from speaking. She looked up at his midnight blue eyes with her black rimmed glasses, before the ex-criminal spoke to her. "Asthma? She's asthmatic, but she has gym class and music class and she has this,"

"Well, for Blake's condition she is able to attend gym classes and music class with the type of lungs she was born with," the female doctor explained. "Is just her being in cold conditions. Like being in the rain for too long, snow or even cold water, can cause her to have a fever at first, then difficulty breathing,"

"Is she goin' to be alright?" Franklin finally asked.

"Once her fever has gone down and breathing normally again, we can release her,"

Michael, Franklin, and Trevor was relieved once they heard that.

Blake was going to be all right. But he has to be in the room with her, letting her know that she is never alone. The female doctor escorted him into the room, but there was a problem. She immediately stopped Franklin and Trevor from coming into the room with Michael.

"Mr. De Santa, I know that this are your friends and he's Blake's uncle, but they gonna have to come back another time if they want to see her, during visiting hours,"

"Alright man," Franklin said. "Call me when she's better,"

"Okay, Frank," Michael bumped his fist against Franklin's before he left the hospital.

"Let me know as well, amigo," Trevor said, before leaving the hospital as well.

* * *

As the female doctor closed the door to Blake's hospital room, she watched as Michael walked towards the right side of the hospital bed. He was amazed of she was still breathing with a nasal cannula in her nose. She was hooked up to a heart monitor for the doctors to check on her breathing and heartbeat.

Her beautiful sky blue eyes were closed as she had a warm but wet white wash cloth covering her forehead to keep from getting ill once again.

He sat down on the right side of her bed as he kept his midnight blue eyes staring at her. Her head was leaning to her right where Michael was when she felt him shifting onto the bed. Her left arm was placed across her stomach, as she felt the IV in her arm pinched. She winced at the sudden pain before relaxing.

"Blake, why does it had to be you," Michael asked her sleeping form as he run his long fingers through her raven colored hair. Her long black locks were splattered against the pillows to sleeping on, as Michael fixed them back into place.

"Mr. De Santa, may ask you some questions?" The female doctor asked. "This is about Blake's health,"

"Sure, doc,"

He stood up from the bed, as he walked towards the doctor. She still had her clipboard close to her, as she pulled out a blue ink pen to write down the new information.

"Has Blakesleigh has this serious medical problem before?"

* * *

 _Blake open her eyes slightly, as realize she was back at home in North Yankton._

 _She was laying down on the couch having a warm blanket wrapped around her as she was coughing. A warm but wet towel was placed on her forehead as Carter was holding her right hand._

 _Blake coughed twice. "Daddy,"_

" _It's alright, Ladybug," Carter soothed his daughter. "Everything will be alright. You just been in the snow for too long,"_

" _I'm cold,"_

" _I know," Carter said, before placing a kiss on her right cheek to make her feel better. "I know, baby girl, I'm sorry to hear,"_

" _How she's holding up, C," Michael asked._

 _Carter stood up from the floor and turned around to face him. "She'll survive, she just needs to stay out of the snow after being out with Tracey and Jimmy for too long,"_

" _Is Blake going to okay, Uncle Carter?" Tracey asked._

" _She'll be fine, Tracey, and she will be at our house again to play once she feels better," Michael replied for his daughter._

" _Okay, Daddy," Tracey smiled once she heard about Blake feeling better soon._

" _I don't know how Macey will find out about this," Carter explained. "My son had asthma for short while as a baby, but he became better. Maybe it's 'cause Blake was born a preemie and she was born here in our house in the cold, instead of a warm hospital crib,"_

* * *

Blake closed back her eyes and listen in on the conversation that Michael was having with the doctor.

"Yeah, she had a minor setback when she was just a kid, but she was able to recover on her own," Michael explained. "Her father knew how to deal with asthma since it happened before in his life,"

"Okay…" the doctor replied as she wrote down notes for Blake's clipboard. "Alright, one more question… We have found high levels of Topamax in her system ,"

Michael was confused. "Topamax, no, that can't be Blake, she ain't popping pills in my house,"

"Well according to the clipboard, it's says that Blake has been taking Topamax. And it is used for a bipolar disorder to help prevent seizures or manic episodes . How long has she been taken them or even how long she had this?"

"Aww, crap, I didn't remember that," Michael said covering his face, before looking back at the doctor. "When Blake was five years old, she had a manic episode at a daycare once, so her parents decided to take her to the doctor to figure out what was wrong. And she was diagnosed with it. The doctor wanted her to take pills in order to keep her mood stabilized. She's been taking them for whatever how the hell long, and me and my wife forgot to ask about her conditions,"

"Thank you for answering my questions, Mr. De Santa, but Blake is too old to be taking Topamax," The female doctor thanked him. "It is now used to prevent chronic migraines. I'm going to prescribe her with a different type of pills, that might be able to help her,"

"Alright, thanks doc for your help,"

The doctor left a room without another word, leaving Michael along with his niece. Once he sat back down on the right side of the bed, he noticed Blake moving as she moaned softly. His index finger was touching her soft cheek, as she finally open her sky blue eyes to look at her uncle.

Michael was smiling on her as she woke up

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted softly.

"Hey," Blake greeted him back, as her throat was dry.

Michael reach towards the nightstand to grab a cup of water that had a straw in it. He placed the pink straw into Blake's waiting mouth, as she started slurping softy, hearing gulps going down her throat.

"I had a bad dream," Blake said softly.

"Wanna talk about it?" Michael asked, before placing the cup back on the nightstand.

"I'm not sure," Blake said, not so sure. "But it was a nightmare that came true,"

"I'm here," he grabbed her hand gently before rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "You can tell anything, sweetie,"

Blake gave out a small laugh. "I remember you calling me that when I was very young, back in North Yankton…"

Blake had a tear running down her left eye. "Before everything changed,"

* * *

 _Blake waited and waited for her Daddy to return from his big bank heist._

 _He promised her that he will be back, before kissing her goodnight and getting ready for their new life together. But somehow, he didn't return that night, which left Blake crying in her sleep. She never liked it when people lied to her, or even hurt her feelings. Like when Tracey was fighting over Blake's Bun-Bun plushie, pulling the poor things arms off._

 _The next cold but wintery morning came,as Blake felt someone shaking her to be awake. She opened her eyes slightly, to see her Mommy, Macey Rose who had her beautiful strawberry red hair cascading down her shoulders._

" _Morning, Mommy," Blake sounded depressed._

" _Aww, what's wrong, baby,"_

" _I want my Daddy,"_

 _Macey picked her daughter as she held her. Her daughter's chin was on her left shoulder as she rubbed her back in a soothing way. She walked out of her daughter's bedroom and into the kitchen area to make her a bowl of strawberry and cream oatmeal._

 _As she placed her daughter down, she about to crush her bipolar disorder pills and place them into her oatmeal. She heard knocking sound at the door. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up at the door as she picked up her daughter, and held her close._

" _Who is it?" Macey asked._

" _North Yankton Police,"_

 _Macey walk towards the door slowly and she opened it to see two police officers._

" _Excuse me ma'am, are you Macey Rose?"_

" _Yeah, that's me, how can I help you both this morning?"_

" _Mommy, who are they?"_

" _We're the police, little lady," one of the officers replied to Blake. "Mind if we come in?"_

" _Yeah, please, make yourself at home,"_

 _The two police officers walked inside the trailer house, as Macey held onto her daughter close._

" _Ma'am I think it's best if you sit down and take your daughter into her bedroom,"_

" _No, I want to know what's going on, you can tell it in front of me and my daughter," Macey said, as Blake was now playing with her strawberry red locks, still keeping a depressing look on her face._

" _Alright, Miss. Rose, do you know a Carter Grant?"_

" _That's my fiancee,"_

" _Daddy?" Blake's sky blue eyes lit up as she heard her Daddy's name._

 _The police officers look at each other, before one of them sigh and spoken up once again._

" _Miss. Rose, when was the last time you seen Carter Grant,"_

" _He was here yesterday, when he kissed Blake goodbye and me as well, around eleven, because… he had a job interview, and I haven't seen him since,"_

" _Macey Rose, Carter Grant was involving a bank heist along with three other men named Michael Townley, Trevor Philips, and Brad Snider," the one of the police officer explained. "Two of them died. One of them escaped and the others in the hospital jail. And the two that died are Michael Townley and… your fiancee…"_

 _Macey's chocolate brown eyes widened._

 _Blake was staring at the police. "I want Daddy,"_

" _I'm sorry, but Carter Grant is dead,"_

 _Macey couldn't believe what the police officers said to her about her fiance. He didn't survive the bank robbery just like the other ones he did with his friends. He promised her that this was his last bank job, before planning the wedding and taking care of his new life with Macey and his little ladybug._

 _She falling on her knees, holding onto her daughter close to her. Once Blake's small feet touch the floor, she left her mother's grasp and she cried her chocolate brown eyes out. Blake look confused at her mother's crying as she looked up at one of the police officers. One of them was comforting her mother, while the other one got on his knees to talk to Blake._

" _Where's Daddy?" Blake asked. "I want my Daddy?"_

" _I'm sorry, princess," the officer said placing his large hand over her small right shoulder. "Daddy's gone forever. He's never coming back. He's in a better place and it's called heaven,"_

 _Now Blake's sky blue eyes were streaming with tears, as she wrapped her arms around the police officer. He started patting her back, as she cried in his arms._

" _I want Daddy!" Blake cried._ _ **"Daddy!"**_

* * *

"I didn't understand death back then, since I was only six years old when you and Daddy faked your deaths," Blake explained. "But I'm glad that you're alive, I didn't know about you being dead, until the funeral. When I was there looking at your grave and my Daddy's grave, I saw someone looking at me, like he knows me,"

"Was it Uncle T?"

"No, somehow I didn't speak to him or even said hello, he must have understand the pain I was going through, since… somehow I wasn't crying at the funeral. After when it ended, I made two long flower necklaces around yours and daddy's grave letting you know I still love you," Blake explained about what happened on the day of Michael and Carter's funeral.

"After when I did that, I saw a man looking at me. He was looking at me from a distance. Like he knew me. I stared at him and he stared at me back, until I started walking towards him. He started running away when I started walking towards him so I ran after him, until my Mom caught me and I lost him,"

"He might be a stranger, Blake," Michael stated, just to cover his own tracks. "You gotta be more careful,"

"I know, but somehow I had that funny that he knew me," Blake said, before letting of her uncle's handa and grabbed onto his arm, wrapping her arms around it. Blake had to readjusting her arms until she got comfortable.

"Sorry, I really needed more than that," Blake rested her head on his arm. Michael chuckled before placing a kiss on the top of her raven black hair with many colors in it.

"Uncle Michael,"

"Yeah, sweetie,"

"I might not remember this, but... was I mad at you or Tracey and Aunt Amanda, before you left me behind in North Yankton,"

Michael remember what happened the day before the final heist.

The girls were fighting over a toy until they both ripped it apart. Blake ended up crying in front of Michael, Tracey, and Amanda, before she change her attitude right in front of them by being angry. She bit Tracey's right arm as she started crying as well. When Michael and Amanda was about to punish her, Blake happened to do the same to them, before escaping their trailer home, calling out to her parents.

"No," Michael rejected. "But everything's in the past now, Blake. What matters is you're here with me, where it's safe, away from the cold snow and your mother's in the ground,"

"Yeah…" Blake wasn't sure about her mother, Macey being dead. "I know, but I'll never give up on finding my Daddy. I hope he'll be happy to see me, once I find him,"

"He will be, Blake," Michael agreed. "Carter will be happy to see you after ten long years,"

"I hope so too, Uncle M," Blake's eyes began to slowly closed as she slept while holding onto Michael's left arm, until her grip slowly loosen.

Michael readjust his niece back on the bed, as he moved more of her raven locks with colorful streaks out of her face.

As he looked down at Blake's angelic face, he can tell that his niece had her mother's face while she slept. And as he searched for anything that she has belongs to Carter, her so called real father he couldn't tell. Carter had dark brown chocolate hair with green emerald eyes. His own son even looks like him, but Blake that is a whole different story.

No matter what they look like, they're still a family.

* * *

 **So, I decided to put up three memories that Blake remember from her life. One was a Los Santos memory. And two of them was North Yankton memories.**

 **Michael will have his share of memories from North Yankton that involves his family, Trevor, Carter, Macey, Brad, and Blake in the beginning of chappies. The next North Yankton memory will be about the day before the final heist, so everyone will have a glimpse of what happened on that day with Blake, Tracey, Michael, and Amanda.**

 **So many secrets to learn, Michael explained that Carter Grant has a son, but Blake doesn't even remember him or his name. Will we learned about this mystery son soon?**

 **And to let everyone know, RedRose85 has created a story called Black Velvet and includes my characters from the story. Please go check it out if you can, it is so awesome!**


	19. The LS Suicide Squad

"Mine, Blake!"

"Bun-Bun is mine!"

Blake and Tracey were in the living room area of the Townley's trailer home. Both girls were fighting over the pink bunny rabbit plushie that Carter got especially for his special ladybug, but somehow Tracey got a hold of it without asking for Blake's permission. Michael and Amanda walked into the room where the girls were fighting over it, while pulling the poor pink bunny rabbit plushie by it's arms.

"Tracey, let go of Blake's Bun-Bun," Michael yelled.

"Girls, stop this right now," Amanda hissed.

"I want it!" Tracey hissed.

"She's mine, bitch!" Blake hissed at her cousin, as she said her first swear word in front of her uncle and aunt.

Michael couldn't take it when the girls fought over a plushie, so he stood in front of the girls, as he pulled the pink bunny plushie by it's head. The plushie had enough of the tugging as Michael ripped it's head off first, then the girls started to take noticed when the pink plushie was ripped it apart.

Blake and Tracey fallen on their behinds, as each of the girls had a half of the plushie body. All three of them were in shock, as they ripped a special toy apart which belongs to the dark haired child. The dark haired child's turquoise blue eyes widened as she looked at Tracey and Michael, before she started crying uncontrollably.

"Bun-Bun," Blake cried.

As the dark haired child cried her eyes out, Tracey walked towards Blake, holding onto the other half of Bun-Bun.

"I'm sorry, Blake," Tracey tries to apologize to her cousin, until Blake opened her eyes to look up at her, letting go of the right side of Bun-Bun's body.

All of a sudden, Blake's depressed attitude has turned into an anger attitude. She pushed Tracey to the ground, as she fallen on her back, before Blake grabbed onto her right wrist and bit down on it. Tracey cried out for help, as Michael grabbed the dark haired child and pulled her away from his daughter.

Once Michael had Blake in his arms, he raised his hand up in the air and smacked her behind.

Amanda was trying to comfort her daughter, as she led her into the other room, leaving Michael alone with Blake who's receiving her punishment.

Michael smacked her behind only five times, as Blake cried out for help. Once he let go of his niece, she was rubbing her behind looking up at her uncle with tears in her cyan blue eyes.

"You… hit me?!" Blake asked surprised. "Uncle Mikey, why?"

"You have been a very bad niece, Blake," Michael explained. "Your Daddy gave me permission to give you a spanking if you act up. You bit your cousin, Tracey which was wrong,"

As Blake finished rubbing her behind, she decided to attack her uncle by grabbing his left wrist and bit down on it, feriously.

"Ahh, shit, shit, shit! Fuck, Blake!" Michael hissed, as he felt Blake's teeth entering into his skin. Once she removed her teeth, he looked down at his redden bite mark to see that there was blood coming out.

Michael was breathing heavily as he looked at his niece who was in a corner now. She was like a little vampire with the blood dripping out of her mouth.

Her anger attitude changed back to her depressed attitude as she looked at her uncle to see what she has done.

Her eyes softened as she ran out of the living room leaving the trailer home, and leaving the remains of her pink bunny rabbit plushie on the floor.

* * *

Michael was sitting down on a crate in front of the warehouse, while he kept a close eye on his niece. In his hands, he had a rescue inhaler just for her if she had another asthma attack. While looking at it, he notice his left wrist was showing the faint bite marks of his niece biting down on it when she was only six years old. He remembered he had to go get stitches for it as he felt the pain of Blake's small baby teeth going into his skin.

Ever since, Blake was released from the hospital she decided to do another job with her Uncle Michael, Trevor, and even her secret boyfriend Franklin. This new job that they have to pull is a government job which could be suicidal. But the dark haired teen accepted it no matter what. Michael was trying to look after her when she had her asthma attack, but nothing cannot stop Blake now.

As they were sitting at the warehouse waiting on Franklin and Trevor to arrive, Blake was sitting down on the back of the tow truck as she had her wayfarer glasses covering her eyes, while slurping on a new Bean Machine Frappuccino called the Unicorn Frappuccino. Blake was enjoying the sweet taste of it, as she was getting a brain freeze at some point.

"What is that?" Michael asked. "You seem to like it?"

"It's called a Unicorn Frappuccino and it's magical!" Blake sanged happily.

"Really," Michael asked. "Let me try,"

Blake walked towards her uncle as he taken the cup and started sipping through the straw. Once he taste of fruity and magical goodness of it, he nodded his head as he enjoyed it at first, before the dark haired teen return back to sitting down on the back of the tow truck.

Michael stood as he noticed Franklin.

"Hey," Michael greeted.

Blake did the same thing, before walking towards him and gave him a side hug, still drinking her frappuccino.

"What's crackin'," Franklin asked. "Where T at?"

Everyone noticed Trevor's Canis Bodhi pulling into the warehouse.

"He's right there,"

"So, we finna do this shit?" Franklin asked. "We finna risk our lives to help out some motherfuckin' government killers again?"

Trevor walked towards the group as his notice his niece after a while. Blake was looking at him, keeping her icy cold stare at him, while still slurping on her fruity but magical frappuccino.

"What is that you're drinking?" Trevor asked.

"Nunya,"

"Nunya?" Trevor said confused.

"None yo damn business, Uncle T,"

"Oh, very funny, Blake," Trevor mocked her.

"Oh yeah, where were you when I was in the hospital?" Blake asked. "Did you even care about me? One day, you'll be dancing on top of one of my nerves and I'll kick your ass to the ground, so the worms can eat yo' motherfuckin' brains out,"

"Alright, you two enough," Michael stepped in to stop the fight.

Blake and Trevor listen to Michael before, the dark haired teen kept her icy glare at her uncle. Trevor did the same thing, until Blake dug her hand into her frappuccino to grab some of the whipped cream covered with pink and blue sparkles in her hand and throws it at him.

The white substance hit the side of his face as he was already enraged at his youngest niece.

Blake has started the fight.

Trevor tries to walk towards her as Michael held him from behind.

Blake does the same thing as Franklin held his girlfriend from behind.

"What's up? What's up, Uncle T?" Blake asked while mocking him. "Wanna have your ass kicked, huh?"

"Blake, chill," Franklin said.

"T, would you knock it off," Michael said. "She's just a girl, goin' through a rebellious stage,"

Once they have calm down, Michael started explaining the plan to them, before Blake gave Trevor a Japanese raspberry.

"Trevor,"

Yeah,"

"I want you in this position up here, okay? You're on lookout," Michael explained, showing it on his iFruit phone. "Give me a heads up when the armored car comes by,"

"Okay, yeah," Trevor said as he licked some of the whipped cream off his face and onto his hand.

"I'm gonna be right here in the garbage truck, blocking the roadway," He pointed to the road.

"Franklin, Blake, you two are in the alley in the tow truck," Michael explained, pointing to the alley. "Hope is they pull up in front of you. When they do, you come at them hard. Bam!"

"Yay!" Blake said, hyper with too much sugar in her system.

"Yay?" Michael asked.

"I have too much sugar in me right now,"

Franklin laughed at his girlfriend, before agreeing to the plan. "Shit, here's hopin',"

"Yeah after the hit, we blast open the doors. Grab up all the cash, bonds whatever it is. I take it to Haines' guy,"

"You know what? I would feel better if Blake was right next to me when the shit goes down,"

"Keep playing with me Uncle T," Blake said. "Keep playing with me, I'll have my foot in your ass and five-o in 2.5 seconds,"

"Well, come on little girl, I'm ready for you to put it up my ass," Trevor yelled at his youngest niece.

"Enough, both of you!" Michael yelled.

"Whatever, after this I'm goin' straight home," Blake said, walking next to Franklin.

"At least we're not wearing clown outfits. There's a plus," Trevor said.

"The masks!" Blake said happily. She left a group to go grab the duffel bag which had the masks in.

"What?"

She placed it onto the ground right in front of the three men. "Courtesy from me and my best friend Lunch, and the drama club,"

"Let's see what we got here," Michael said, opening the duffle bag.

Michael, Trevor, and Franklin looked inside the duffle bag to the masks that the Rockford Hills Academy drama club provided for Blake and Lunch for them to take home.

The first one was a pig mask. The second one was a swamp creature mask. The third one was a red ugly monster mask. In the fourth one was a pink bunny rabbit mask that had two blue bows on each ear.

Blake finally looked inside of the duffel bag to see what the masks were.

"Man, what the?" Blake said, holding up the pink bunny rabbit mask.

"Real professional," Trevor said.

"What kind of masks are these?" Michael asked.

"Uh...I can explain," Blake said, slowly. "I told Lunch scary masks, but she might got confused with cute and scary,"

"Well, tell her she needs to stay off that stuff, while hitting those books," Franklin said.

"I'm on top of it," Blake replied. "I've been trying to get her some help for the past three months, but she rather smoke no matter what,"

As the group changed into the boiler suits and masks, they were all holding their very own assault rifles before they looked at each other. Blake still had her Unicorn Frappuccino in her hand as she tried to drink out of it with the bunny rabbit mask on. But it failed as the cup and the drink made a mess against the mask.

"Damn it," Blake sweared, as Michael, Franklin, and Trevor looked at her.

Trevor started laughing at his youngest niece.

"Don't make me fuckin' cap you right here with your ugly self,"

Michael laughed at Blake's warning as Trevor was wearing the red ugly monster mask.

"Let's do this,"

Blake and Franklin climbed into the tow truck while Trevor climbed into his truck, leaving Michael behind to drive in the garbage truck.

* * *

"Alright, T, I'm in position. What's the ETA?" Michael asked in his earpiece.

"Hmmm," Trevor hummed as he looked through the binoculars to see the armored car coming down the road. "I got a visual on the target. Should be with you any moment,"

"Michael, you better block the road they're nearly there," Trevor said in the earpiece. "Across both lanes remember that,"

"I stopped. You're up F and B,"

"Ramming speed, bitch!"

"Come on, puddin' let's do this shit!"

As Franklin slammed on the accelerator in full speed in the tow truck, it hit the side of the armored car as it flipped on the other side.

"We got contact," Franklin said.

Franklin, Blake, and Michael climb out of their vehicles as they walked towards the flipped armored car. Blake place to sticky bomb onto the armored cars doors as she backed away from it.

"Fire in the hole, bitches!" Blake announced.

The backdoor blasted off as Franklin, Blake, and Michael aimed their assault rifles at the two guys who were inside of the armored car.

"Everyone out, let's go!" Michael yelled.

"I fuckin' swear I will shoot you in the head, if someone plays hero!" Blake yelled.

"My fucking ears! I'm fucking deaf! You complete pricks!" One of them yelled.

Once Blake heard that, she knocked out the one guy who was deaf by using the butt of her assault rifle, before aiming at the other guy.

"You got something to say?" Blake asked.

"The alarms been tripped. The cops will be swarming here in ten seconds. You better run!"

"What a good way to say that you're dying today,"

Blake pulled the trigger on her assault rifle as she killed both guys who were outside of the armored car.

"Damn Blake," Blake can hear Trevor in her ear piece. "I saw that fire inside you. You're sweet but also deadly,"

"What can I say?" Blake said. "The deadly part came from my Daddy, Carter,"

Suddenly, the group can here the police sirens from a distance.

"Sounds like they coming in numbers homie," Franklin announced.

"They got a panic button alright! Whole lot of cops on the way!" Trevor said into the earpiece.

"Fuck! Fall back! We'll never get out of here! We got to whole position!" Michael yelled.

Hey man! Were like sitting ducks out here!" Franklin said as the first way of cops appeared.

"Blake, stay close to me!" Michael said.

"Alright,"

"Look behind cops coming through the alleyway behind," Franklin said, as Michael and Blake look to see them coming. Now Blake was now furious as she and her uncle hid behind cover.

"If those cops get up the alley, you're overrun!" Trevor said.

"Stupid cops! You're ruining my play date!" Blake yelled, as she got out of cover and fired off her assault rifle.

The sugar rush from the Unicorn Frappuccino was running through her veins as she fired off her assault rifle at the cops. She almost like laugh like a crazy person, as she enjoyed it. The feeling of her heart pumping and everything.

"I'm up here with a rocket launcher! Keep out of my way!" Trevor warned.

"You don't have to worry about me! I drink too much caffeine for me to end up getting killed!" Blake said.

"Seriously, stay off the coffee, Blake," Michael said, as he fired his assault rifle along with his niece.

"Man, this is fucked!" Franklin said as more waves of cops appeared.

"The alley's clear," Blake announced as she ran back into cover, until she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder.

"Ahh!" Blake screamed, covering her left shoulder with her hand. As she removed her hand there was blood coming out from her boiler suit.

Michael immediately ran towards his niece to check on her bleeding shoulder.

"B, you alright," Michael asked.

"I'm bleeding," Blake cried, showing her bleeding palm.

As Michael look at her right shoulder, there was no bullet lodged into it. It was a close call, but her skin just got grazed which made her have a large cut and blood was coming out.

"T, there's some snipers on the opposite roof! Over on the right! They just shot Blake, you got to take them down!" Franklin said into his earpiece.

"Why did you agree to do this shit?" Michael asked.

"I just miss the rush, the adrenaline rush, uncle," Blake replied. "I haven't felt this way in a long time,"

"Snipers are down," Trevor said, after a few minutes. "Hey they got gunmen in a chopper. I get rid of them quick," He said, Blake looked up as Michael stayed down with his niece to try and make her wound stop bleeding.

There was a loud bang in the air, as Trevor used his rocket launcher and send the exploding helicopter to the ground.

"They're thinning out, this could be our chance to go. I'll deliver the bonds. F, you take Blake with you and dump the trash truck and take her home," Michael said.

Franklin immediately ran towards his girlfriend and carried her towards the garbage truck before climbing into the driver side and speed off to where the getaway car was hidden.

After getting out of the garbage truck, he helped his girlfriend out of the truck and into the passenger side of the getaway car. As Franklin use the grenades and threw it at the garbage truck, it finally exploded right in front of him and Blake in a distance.

Franklin runs back towards the getaway car as he climbs into the driver side. As he drove away from the location Blake grabbed her iFruit phone slowly from out of her pocket and call her Uncle Michael before placing it on speaker phone.

"Everything cool?" Michael asked.

"Yeah man. Shit that trash truck is trashed. You good?" Franklin replied.

"Nice work you two. I'm about to meet this guy, I'll tell you how it goes," Michael said.

"Alright, I'll see you at home," Blake said.

"Love you, sweetie,"

Blake felt embarrassed once she heard that. So, she immediately hang up the phone before placing it on her lap.

"Sweetie?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah, he calls me that,"

"No, shit, but it's cute though," Franklin said.

"Really, but sometimes I think it's embarrassing, even though I'm not his daughter,"

"Sometimes you act like him, B, which is alright,"

"Yeah I've been living with a bunch of crazy people in my life," Blake explained. "Especially my Uncle T,"

Franklin laughed.

* * *

Once Franklin and Blake arrive at the De Santa's house, the dark hair teen lead him up to her room where he can have a look at her wound and try and heal it. This was the first time that she ever let a boy into her room, which was weird at first, besides when Jimmy wanted to borrow some money from her.

So, Blake was blushing right in front of him as he looked around her bedroom. There was a few posters up in her room and some of them were band and concert posters. Her queen size bed was covered in a silk lavender bedspread with extra soft white pillows and small but colorful flower pillows. In the corner of a room, next to her closet was her skateboard and also her acoustic guitar which had a few stickers on it.

Her room look like a hipster but girly room instead of an edgy rocker bedroom she always dreamed of having.

She hated that word hipster, even though she was teased by having that name from her old friend back in North Yankton, Jade Knight.

Blake told him where the bathroom was, so he can start treating her wound. As he left the room, she had to take off her shirt in order for him to see the wound. Once she take it off, she was in a black tank top and wearing her light blue skinny jeans, sitting down on her bedspread.

"Ow, ow, hey, what is that you're healing me with?" Blake asked. "Acid?"

Franklin chuckled. "You got jokes,"

"I'm not much of a joker type, Frankie,"

"Shit I ain't either," Franklin said, just to break the ice.

Once he put the bandages on, he placed a kiss right on in which surprises the dark haired teen. She looked at him as his brown eyes were looking back at her sky blue ones.

She could already tell what was in his eyes.

"Thank you, Frankie," Blake stood up from her bed, before she almost trip on her own hot pink rug.

Franklin catches her just in time as he landed on Blake's bed with him laying against the silky lavender comforter.

"You alright?" Franklin asked.

"Thank you," she thanked him in the sweetest voice she gave to him. "You're so kind,"

Now her blue eyes were filled with lust as he looked into his dark eyes. Franklin looked at her beautiful face as his eyes travel down at her breasts against his chest.

Franklin wrapped his arms around her small body, as Blake lifted her legs on the sides of his hips. She was now laying on him, as her hips were on top his privates against her own.

Then she felt something against her.

"Oh!" Blake smiled wickedly. "You are teasing aren't you? You must like what you see,"

"If your uncle comes in and see us, you know he's gonna kill us,"

"Aww," Blake whined softly, before sitting up on his hips. "I guess we should stop, that's a first, but to let you know that I'm a virgin, Frankie, and-"

Blake look down to see Franklin's fingers touching her pants button as he unbuttoned them. She was shocked as he tries to pulled them down her own pants revealing her own panites. They were bikini style paintes which that they were pink with lace around it. It even small candy designs on them, which was almost embarrassing to her, when Blake blushed.

"You're such a liar, Frankie," Blake said, as she keep blushing in front of him. "And you're still teasing me?"

His left hand traveled to her cheek as she relaxed against his touch, as his fingers snaked around her head, pulling her close to his face. His lips moved against hers, until the kisses gotten more lustful when Blake's hands were touching his face.

Blake giggled once Franklin flipped her over, as he was hovering over her on the bed, making the bedspread wrinkled.

"You're such a bad girl, yourself," Franklin said.

Franklin's large hands traveled down to her skinny jeans as he tries to take them, while still hovering over, kissing her soft pink lips.

He gave her one more kiss, before leaving her body to take of her skinny jeans. Blake helped him take them off as she still lay down on the bed. Once they were off, Blake was only left in her black tank top, bra, and panites, until she stood up on her knees in bed, taking off her tank top, revealing her pink lace bra.

It was time for Blake to take off something that Franklin was wearing, so she kept still on her knees, as she was to about to Franklin's height.

Franklin pulled her head and body back, before the dark haired teen wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt his hand snaked around her waist, as she felt his hand touching her ass.

She moaned softly as she was enjoying her first time experience. As Blake's small hands reached to the collar of his blue button up shirt, she only taken off the first few buttons, until she heard a car coming in the driveway of the house. She and Franklin faced the window, before hearing the front doors of the house, opening and closing.

" _Hey, Frank?"_ Michael's voice was heard, as Blake immediately left his embrace and grabbed her skinny jeans. Before Franklin left the bedroom, she stood up on her tiptoes as kissed his lips, once more.

"We'll continue this a little later, Frankie," she said, before giving him a wink.

After that, Franklin left Blake in her bedroom to go meet with Michael downstairs, while Blake was left in her room. As she tries to place on her pajamas shorts, she noticed something that Franklin left behind.

It was his grey snapback hat, which was taken off during the almost passionate love making experience that Blake almost received. She picked it and held it in her hands, which left a smile on her face. She wanted to go back downstairs and tell him he left his hat, but with Michael downstairs. Her uncle might noticed something suspicious going on between them.

So, she decided to keep in her room, until she waited for the right time to give it back to him. She can now hear footsteps climbing up the stairs, as she immediately hid the snapback hat under the bed and climb into it, under the covers, pretending like she was sleeping .

The door opened to her bedroom as Blake kept her eyes closed. Michael walked in to see Blake asleep in her own bed. He thought she has finally passed out after drinking at caffeine drink.

He smiled at his sleeping niece, before he walked towards her bed and sat down on the edge of it.

He can see the bandages that Franklin put on her, so the bleeding will stop. As she was pretending to be sleep, Blake felt Michael's fingers touching her cheek as he place a kiss on it as well, before leaving out of her bedroom.

Once she heard the door closing, she opened her eyes and fell back onto the bed with her body spread out.

"That was too damn close," Blake said to herself.

After when she said that, she thought about Franklin.

The way he kissed her. The way he touched her. It was all so real to her. She wanted more.

She wanted her first time to be with him, even though they were dating in secret.

But, it was a good thing that they stopped when they heard Michael arriving back home, because of two reasons. They didn't even have a condom on them and being at this house to have sex was a dead giveaway.

She grabbed his grey snapback hat from under the bed. As she played with it in her hands, she wanted to see him again right now and hear his voice, but she can already tell that he was still downstairs and if she goes downstairs wearing pajamas Michael might have fit over it about what she's wearing in front of company.

"Frankie… I love you," she whispered, before she started giggling happily still holding onto his grey snapback hat.

* * *

 **So, Blake and Trevor almost had their fight, will it happened for real the next time?**

 **Blake and Franklin almost had sex in her bedroom. If Michael was home and they continue it, he would be extremely pissed off at them, but they were lucky that time. But, don't worry they have to chance to do it together. I promise everyone who is a Blake and Franklin lover fan!**

 **The next mission chappie I have planned for everyone is Caida Libre, but I have two chapters for y'all to love and laugh. The first one involves a certain girl with pink streaks who loves to smoke weed. And the other if you don't, remember from the beginning of the story, Blake has a parent teacher conference with her teachers and Michael.**


	20. I Fought The Law With Lunchables

A black Gallivanter Baller SUV was driving down Rockford Hills, as the driver, Lynnette Boxfield-Haines was cruising with her friends, Blake De Santa and Max "Maxie J" Sterling. Blake in the front passenger seat as Max was in the backseat, behind the dark haired teen.

The girls decided to have fun in Steve's SUV, which Lunch stole for the second time. Usually when Steve visits his fiancee in Strawberry at the apartment complex, Lunch will always be the one to steal it before her brother, Lil Chris tells on him.

"Yo, we're getting close, get ready," Lunch said, she was getting close to the East Vinewood streets.

The girls put on their bandanas, as they have their water guns ready to shoot at the people walking down the streets of Vinewood. Blake's bandana was purple as her signature color while Max and Lunch's bandanas were sky blue and hot pink.

"Ready," Blake asked, before rolling down her window, as Max did the same with her window.

"Steady," Max said, before pumping her water gun pistol.

"Now!" Lunch announced, as she drove down the closest street.

Music from the SUV was blaring as Radio Los Santos was heard down the famous streets.

"Drive by!" The girls announced together, as they aimed their the water guns at the people.

They started shooting their water guns at the people, as they were surprised and soaked. Lunch kept her left hand onto the steering wheel, and she was using her water gun pistol in the other hand.

Blake and Max were getting perfect shots at the people, as the dark haired teen got a bullseye by aiming and shooting at a middle aged man's open mouth.

"Did ya get him?" Lunch asked.

"Bulls-eye!" Blake exclaimed.

His eyes widened, as he threw it up onto the street grounds. The water was like a warm yellow with a hint of orange, but it wasn't water that the girls used in their water guns.

"Oh god!" The man exclaimed. "It's urine and hot sauce!"

* * *

Blake was walking down the streets of East Vinewood, while holding her skateboard in her left arm, as she was listening to music.

 _In The End_ by Black Veil Brides was playing though her red headphones, blaring in the loudest volume her iFruit phone can reach. As she was enjoying the song, he heard her phone chimed as she pulled it out of her pockets.

" _I see you, Blake, wanna hangout in my ride?"_

Blake looked confused as she lifted her red headphones down to her neck, when she heard a car horn from behind her. She turned around to see a black Gallivanter Baller, approaching behind her as it made a complete stop in front of Blake.

She can clearly see who was in the driver's side of Haines' SUV. Lunch was in the driver's side as she was holding onto to the steering wheel.

"Yo, Lunchables!" Blake greeted as she opened the door to the passenger side, before climbing into the SUV. She closed the door, before placing her skateboard in the back seats. "Is this your ride now?"

"No, I stole it from Steve, since he left his keys on the counter,"

"Fuckin' figures," Blake scoffed. "I knew that you will done more stupid stuff than ever,"

"Wanna cigarette," Lunch pulled out an opened pack of Redwood cigarettes.

"Yeah, whatever," Blake replied, pulling out two. One for her to use now and the other was for later.

As she tries to pull out Lunch's hot pink lighter from out of the cigarette package, the blonde haired and pink streaks girl slammed on to the accelerator. Lunch made a u-turn as she sped down the street in the speeding limit, while Blake had her cigarette in her mouth before light it up.

Once she inhaled the smoke, she rolled down the window for the smoke to leave out of Steve's SUV.

As the cigarette was between her fingers, she noticed a police cruiser sticking out in a alleyway.

"Lunch, do you see that cop?" Blake asked, pointing it out with the cigarette between her fingers.

"What cop?"

The black Gallivanter Baller drove passed the police cruiser, as the two police officers in the car taken notice of the speeding SUV.

"What the hell was that?" one of the police officers asked, pointing to the black speeding SUV.

" _Citizen report from FIB agent, Steve Haines. Reported a stolen vehicle a uhhh… black Gallivanter Baller. License plate, SH 36718,"_

The police cruiser started tailing the black Gallivanter Baller, as it kept the distance away from the SUV.

 _Still Into You_ by Paramore was playing in the SUV, as the girls were singing along to it, until Blake looked up at the rear view mirror as she noticed the police car, tailing behind them.

"Hey, hey, Lunch," Blake called her name, as she turned down the volume on the radio.

"Whattie?" Lunch asked, while tapping her cigarette to make the ashes fall into the ashtray.

"The cops," Blake only said, before Lunch turned her head around to see them, tailing behind them.

As she turned her head around to face the front window, while keeping one of her hands on the steering wheel. She put out her cigarette as her other hand was finally on the steering wheel.

"Okay, Lunchables, listen," Blake said calmly. "Even though you stole this car, I suggest that you stay calm and wait until the police turned on the sirens for you to pull over,"

As the girls finally reached a stop light, Lunch was still looking at the rear view mirror of Steve's black Gallivanter Baller, while try to keep calm along with Blake.

Suddenly, the police sirens lights were flashing as the sirens sound was blaring throughout the street.

Lunch couldn't take it, so she slammed onto the accelerator, running the red light, almost crashing into passing through cars in the other stoplight lanes.

The police cruiser started slamming down on the accelerator too, as it followed the fleeing black Gallivanter Baller.

" _Suspects are en route on high speed chase. Driving a stolen vehicle. A black Gallivanter Baller. The owner of the vehicle is FIB agent, Steve Haines. Lynnette Haines is driving it with an unidentified passenger,"_

"Why the fuck you didn't listen to me?!" Blake asked.

"I'm sorry!" Lunch exclaimed. "You don't know me when I'm on drugs, if Steve and the po-po know I'm smoking in the car while using my Mom's cigarettes as I fuckin' hide my stash away from them. I'm fucked!"

"What?" Blake asked. "You were smoking weed again?"

Blake grabbed the cigarette that Lunch put out, as she examines it. There was a clear tape wrapped around the cigarette as she pulled it off to reveal small green grass and brown cigarette buds.

She made herself a homemade cigarette by using her best weed and using the contents inside of a cigarette.

"Lunch, you dumbass," Blake hissed.

"I'm sorry for reals," Lunch whined.

"Look just worried about losing the cops," Blake said. "Try and hide up an alleyway, once they can't see you,"

Lunch look to her left to see a neighborhood Junes supermarket and she thought it was a perfect way to lose the cops.

"Let's go shopping, Blake!"

"Wait!" Blake exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

Lunch made a quick left turn into the supermarket entrance, as another police cruiser followed the three other police cop cars as well.

Lunch was holding onto the steering wheel as she accelerated through the supermarket, until she come across a speed bump which was a bad idea of having the SUV in full speed.

"Let me out the car, bitch!" Blake yelled, before the black SUV hit the speed bump and they were up in the air for only a few inches.

Once the SUV landed back on the concrete, the axle on the left wheel broke off as the tire was blown off as well. Now they only had three wheels on Steve's SUV, which was hard for Lunch for her to turn the steering wheel and control.

As Lunch try to keep control of the SUV, it made a donut in front of the supermarket as the vehicle stopped moving burning dust and rubber.

They were out of luck now of escaping the police.

They were busted.

"Get out of the car now!"

"Put your hands up where I can see them!"

"Exit the vehicle now!"

Blake and Lunch looked at each other, as the blonde haired with pink streaks light up another cigarette in her mouth, before exiting out of Steve's SUV.

Blake did the same thing as well, since she kept her cigarette in her mouth. Both girls had their hands up as they follow the police man's voice, telling them to come forward.

With their hands up in the air, they were in front of the police men as they aimed their combat pistols at the girls.

"We're so dead," Lunch said to Blake, still having her cigarette hang from the side of her mouth.

"Totally, Lunchables ," Blake replied. "We're so fuckin' dead,"

To make matters worse, Steve Haines arrive in another police cruiser along with his fiancee, Selena Boxfield, who was Lunch's mother and also Christian or better known as Lil Chris, her baby brother.

"Well, shit," Lunch said.

* * *

It was nighttime at the De Santa household.

"Oww! Ahh!"

There was a belt smacking in the upstairs part of the De Santa household, as Michael was upstairs with his niece Blake, giving her a punishment for not listening and breaking the law with her best friend.

Trevor was downstairs in the living room area sitting on the couch eating a bowl of freshly popped popcorn and drinking a beer while watching a scary movie. As he tried to listen in on the movie, he decided to hear what his niece was receiving from Michael which was music to his ears.

"You gotta lot of fuckin' nerve to be in a stolen vehicle which belongs to Steve Haines, driving around with his drug crazed stepdaughter," Michael hissed as he kept smacking his niece's butt with his expensive belt. "I'm gonna whipped you like I'm your real Daddy, kid!"

"Uncle!" *SMACK* "Please, stop!" *SMACK* *SMACK* Blake begged as she felt his belt smacking against her body.

"I swear to fuckin' God!" Blake whined. "Uncle Michael, please, you're killing me! Stop!"

*SMACK*

"What the fuck you were doin' smokin' with cigarettes?" Michael asked.

*SMACK*

"Oh, God! Please, please help me! Help me Jesus Christ! Make Uncle Michael's belt soft please!"

"Aww, shut the hell up!"

*SMACK*

"Aww!" Blake cried.

"For now on you don't talk to Lynnette Haines,"

*SMACK*

"You don't see Lynnette Haines,"

*SMACK*

"You don't even think about Lynnette Haines,"

*SMACK*

"Do you fuckin' understand me, Blakesleigh?!"

"I understand!" Blake cried. "I understand; I promise,"

"Good," Michael held his belt in his hands. "To let you know, I'm taking the keys to your bike and also you phone and your computer. Come downstairs, so I can keep a close eye on you,"

Blake was leading Michael downstairs, as she was still whimpering and crying still feeling the pain of her butt. Trevor looked around the corner to see Blake walking into the living room area first before Michael did. She sat down in the white expensive living room chair right next to the section sofa where Michael and Trevor sat down.

"Well, you look like shit," Trevor commented, before sipping on his beer.

Blake was about to swear to Trevor, until Michael stopped her. "Shut up, that ain't hurt,"

Michael sighed. "It's hard being an uncle, T,"

"Yep, it sure is," Trevor agreed.

Michael grabbed the TV remote to change the channel into Weazel news.

" _Lynnette Haines is not a typical seventeen year old,_ " The newswoman explained about the blond hair with pink streaks girl and about her actions today in the Rockford Hills and Vinewood area.

" _Like most teens her age, would rather shop to they drop or hang out with their friends. She was leading a dangerous situation on the road which she stole a car from her stepfather and famous TV sensation FIB agent, Steve Haines,"_

" _I was in the kitchen trying to make lunch for my kids and my fiance, Steve,"_ Selena Boxfield-Haines explain to the news of what happened on that day. _"My son, Christian came into the kitchen and he told me that Steve's keys were gone. So, I called my daughter to see if she was around the house and she wasn't home. And I thought ohhh shit!"_

"I can't believe Lunch is blowing up for this," Blake said amazed but angry. "Steve got his own TV show and I bet Lunch will get her own as well. Oooo, I bet she do,"

" _Once Lynnette Haines drove her stepfather's SUV, she decided to go pick up an unidentified sixteen year old,"_

The news revealed a mugshot picture of Lunch and a mugshot picture of Blake which was censored.

" _The two went on a nearly deadly rampage through the Rockford Hills and Vinewood area,"_

" _I never expected this from out of my step-daughter,"_ Steve was on the news now as he was standing outside of the Los Santos Police Department. _"I expected my step-daughter to be more mature, like her friends Blakesleigh and Maxine, who get good grades each day and appreciate their own parents,"_

" _See you have to understand, all teens her age love to throw parties, smoke cigarettes, drink beer and hell even going on high speed chases,"_ Selana explain to the newswoman.

" _I'm glad my big sissy got in trouble, I hope Momma and Steve will get her the help she needs, instead of her beating my ass,"_ Lil Chris explained on the news as well.

* * *

The next morning came by in the De Santa household, as Michael and Trevor was in the living room having a conversation, until Blake walked into the living room area to join them while she was holding a basket full of Michael, Trevor, and her very own laundry.

"This is so cruel, Uncle M and T,"

"That's what you get for not paying attention to me," Michael explained. "And for not getting new friends. I'm alright with Max, but Haines' step daughter needs to learn how to be more mature instead of smoking weed like Jim,"

"Oh, yeah," Blake asked. "Well, doing laundry is the worst thing I have ever done, beside cooking for an evil mother who complains about the way I cook her food,"

Blake lift it up a pair of Michael's blue and white striped boxers. "This is cruel,"

And then she picked it up a pair of Trevor's briefs that had dirty stains on it. "And this is unusual and nasty!"

"Well, fuckin' suck it up, cupcake," Trevor said. "This is your punishment for making your Uncle Michael whoop your little ass,"

"Aww, go fuck yourself in the ass," Blake hissed, as she held up the middle finger to him.

The doorbell rang loudly throughout the De Santa house, as Michael stood up from the section sofa. He walked towards the green glass front doors, as he can see three shadows from the outside.

He opened the doors and it revealed Steve Haines, next to his right was his fiancee, Selena Boxfield and Lunch was with them, in front of them.

"Hey, Townley,"

"Townley?" Lunch said confused.

"Hello, Steve," Michael greeted back, ignoring his old last name.

Blake was behind Michael as she looked to see Lunch, Steve, and Selena at the door.

"Hey, beautiful," Steve greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Steve," Blake greeted him, without giving the FIB agent a hug.

But Steve wanted to give her, since he noticed that she was in a depressing mood. So, he walked towards the dark haired teen and hugged her, while she patted his back. Michael had an icy glare, while he looked at Steve and Blake hugging each other, until they finally let go.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. De Santa," Selena apologize to Michael. "But Steve and I know it was your niece in the car and smoking cigarettes with Lynnette. And I thought maybe she should come over and apologize for her actions for what happened yesterday,"

"Oh, no, that ain't really necessary,"

"Can we leave now?" Lunch asked her mother and Steve.

"Yes," Michael agreed.

"No, Lynnette, you better get into that house and get ready to start apologizing to Blakesleigh and her uncle," Steve disagreed.

"No, you ain't have to do that-"

"Lynnette Boxfield-Haines!" Selena hissed, pointing to inside of Michael's house. "Steve said get in that house,"

* * *

"And I want to apologize for the way I brought Blake into my world of problems," Lunch apologize, while she stood up. "I just want to move on and change my ways. You know get a job, stop smoking weed, and have a better life. And I hope this apology impresses everyone in this room, even though Steve and my Mommy made me do it,"

"You mean you do mean it, Lynnette?" Steve corrected her, as Blake was pouring a fresh cup of coffee for him. He thanked the dark haired teen, before she sent back to him in the white expensive section sofa in between Michael and Trevor.

Lunch sighed. "I mean I do mean it,"

"Uncle T, who are you looking at?" Blake whispered, as he noticed him staring at someone else in the room.

"Lunch's sexy mother," Trevor whispered. "I like her tits, those are way better than Amanda's, and her body is like…"

"Eww," Blake said disgusted.

"Mr. De Santa, I don't think my daughter and your niece should stop their friendship because of this. Blake is one of the nicest friends that my daughter has ever known," Selena explained. "She just have some bonding issues with Steve and me. She was so close to her real father when she was just a baby, until a car taken his life leaving me alone with two little ones to raise by myself,"

"Trust us, Townley," Steve said. "Lynnette is not a problem, she's an AB but sometimes a regular student like Blakesleigh and she is not much of a problem if she's not doing drugs,"

"Okay, alright, fine," Michael stood up from the sectional sofa. "The girls can still be friends. T, would you mind helping me escorting Steve, his fiance and their daughter to the front door, please,"

"Gladly, pork chop," Trevor escorted them to the front door, as Michael was tailing behind his friend, before both of them close the front doors on them.

He didn't want hear any more sob stories from them since it was early in the morning and he was already depressed still about how his family left him behind for him to take care of Blake.

Blake was right behind her uncles, as a smile was placed on her face.

Michael and Trevor turned around to face the dark haired teen. "So, me and Lunch can still be friends, right?"

"Hell no!" Michael disagreed. "If I ever catch you round that fucked up bitch again. I'm gonna chain you to the bedpost. I ain't playing with you, young lady,"

* * *

 **Wow, I did two updates today, since I was so bored.**

 **Michael forgot that Blake sees Lunch at school, but don't worry they'll still be friends no matter what. This is not the end of Lunch! I have got this idea from a TV show called The Boondocks, and the episode's called Smokin' With Cigarettes.**

 **And also Junes (Jun-nes) is just a made up name for a Walmart. Which I got it from a video game called Persona 4 Golden.**

 **Well for now, I'm going to be taking a break from this story, but I will still continue it because there are more secrets to be revealed from Michael and Blake. From their past in Ludendorff, before the bank job, before the abuse, and before the deadly bullet Macey Rose taken.**


	21. Blackbird

Blake was the first one to be awake at her home in Ludendorff, as she was dressed for school. She was dressed in a short sleeve cherry red shirt with a long sleeve black shirt underneath it. There was army green baggy cargo pants on her legs as black slip ons were on her feet.

She left her bedroom as she brushed through her black hair down the hallway and into the kitchen, until she noticed her mother's cat, Princess sitting down on the kitchen table.

She removed the cat from the table, as she grabbed a cat treat from the pantry to make her go away from the kitchen. She decided to make omelettes, since she had the ingredients and there was a skillet already on the stove.

She turned on the stove, as she poured in the egg batter into the skillet. As she put a pinch of salt into the skillet, she noticed there was a small egg shell in her mother's omelette. She tried to remove it the best she can with a fork and her fingers, before the skillet started showing black smoke, meaning that the other side is burnt.

Once she finish cooking both of the omelets, she heard her mother coming into the kitchen as she sat down at the table having her cat Princess on her lap. Her strawberry red hair was still tangled and she had a tired look on her face from going to sleep late at night. As she heard her cat purr while petting her, her daughter Blake turned around to face her and place her omelette right in front of her.

"Good morning, Mommy," Blake said softly, as her hands were in front of her clasped together. "How are you?"

"Tired," Macey only reply that simple word, as she picked up her fork and started inspecting the omelet on her plate.

It seems that her daughter did a pretty good job on it but there was a problem when she flipped it around. She noticed that Blake had burnt her food while she was covering her mistake.

"Blake, I hate it when tried to cover your mistakes,"

Macey grabbed her plate and turn it sideways, as the omelette falling down onto the hardwood floor, making a mess. Blake look down at the omelet on the floor as she felt scolded by her mother this morning.

"Clean this mess up and expect you to have the house clean today, while I'm gone,"

"But, Mommy, I have school today,"

"Then I guess you have to skip again," Macey stood up from the kitchen table, as Princess jumped out of her lap, and landed next to the floor omelette. The cat started licking the omelette as Macey walked towards the counter to grab Blake's breakfast instead.

"Mommy , that's my breakfast," Blake informed. "I can make you another omelette,"

"Well, that's too bad then," Macey grabbed her fork and digged into Blake's omelette. "First, you have to clean up and then you can eat,"

Blake looked away from her mother as she started grabbing the plate to pick up the remains of the omelette on the floor. Suddenly, she felt Macey grabbing her long black hair, making the dark haired teen cry out in pain.

"If my house is not clean by the time I get back, you will be in that basement all day, you hear me?"

Blake nodded. "Yes, Mommy,"

Macey let go of her daughter's hair, as the ends of her hair landed in the omelette and some behind her back. Blake had tears now in her cyan blue eyes as she cleaned up her mistake, while her mother Macey ate her daughter's breakfast instead.

* * *

Blake was waiting outside of the conference room, as her two uncles Michael and Trevor were in there along with some of her teachers and also the principal. She was waiting for someone from the meeting to come out and tell her come in and join them, but it seems like it's been forever.

She grabbed her iFruit phone from out of her skirt pocket, as her red headphones were connected to them. Michael gave her back her phone, just for today, until he was out of the meeting and that's when he wants it back into the palm of his hand.

She placed on her red headphones over her pierced ears, as she looked through her music playlist.

 _Heroine Syndrome_ by Kanon Wakeshima was playing as she closed her eyes and relaxed against the chair, remembering what happened this morning before leaving home.

* * *

 _Blake stood in front of Michael as she had made for him a omelette. Her hands were clasped together in front of her as she watched him, taking the first bite. Once the forkful of the omelette was in his mouth, he started chewing slowly as Blake immediately stood on her knees, ready for Michael to throw it onto the floor._

" _Blake, this is good," Michael said, with a mouthful of it. He looked down to see Blake on the floor, before she stood up slowly while looking at his steel blue eyes._

" _What? You sure?" Blake asked. "Did I put in too much salt? Too much pepper or tomato?"_

 _Michael chuckled, before placing a hand on her shoulder. "No, sweetie, it's perfect. Amanda could never cook like this,"_

" _Really?" Blake asked._

" _Yeah, she usually orders take out, but with you around, that's when she's started cooking,"_

 _Blake had a warm smile on her lips, as he walked towards the counter to grabbed her own plate which she made last, before joining her Uncle Michael at the table._

" _Mmmmyelllowww?!"_

 _The doors to the De Santa household open and closed, as Trevor's voice was heard from the dining room area._

" _Aww, crap, what a fuckin' way to start off the morning off," Michael said._

 _Trevor walked into the living room area, before he noticed Blake and Michael sitting down at the dinner room table._

" _Morning, Michael," Trevor walked into dining room area, before looking at the dark haired teen finally eating. "Blake, my sweethearted niece with the bad but shitty attitude,"_

" _Uncle T, my humorous uncle with the ugly mug on his face,"_

 _Michael chuckled._

" _Fuck you," Trevor hissed._

 _Blake held up the middle finger at him. "Same thing goes to you,"_

 _He sat down at the table, ignoring his niece remark._

" _So, why do you need me over her at your house, Mikey,"_

" _Cause, I need someone to be me while I'm gonna be at Blake's school meeting,"_

" _School meeting?" Trevor asked, before looking at Blake finishing her omelette. "Since, when Carter's troublemaking daughter started beating up the teachers,"_

" _I do not beat up my teachers,"_

" _Well, Michael told me that you tried to kill a teacher one time,"_

" _That ain't true, T," Michael stated._

" _That was all Lunch's idea, when she and the class hated on that one geometry teacher with the fuck up teeth,"_

" _Alright," Michael stood up the table as he grabbed his plate, before pulling out his iFruit phone to check the time. "We better head on over to the school,"_

" _Fine," Trevor groaned._

" _I feel the same way, but I must do this shit everyday,"_

* * *

She felt someone tapping her shoulder as her blue eyes widened while she slightly jumped in her chair.

She look to her right to see Principal Strickland standing next to her as, Blake looked at her iFruit phone and turned of her music which was playing the next Kanon Wakeshima song called _Twinkle Star_.

"Yes, ma'am?" Blake said, before removing her red headphones.

"You may come in now," Principal Strickland informed the dark haired teen as she grabbed all of her stuff, walking into the conference room to see some of her teachers here and even Michael and Trevor.

They were all staring at the dark haired teen as she walked in, even Michael and Trevor was doing the same thing as well. She walked over to the other side of the conference room where her uncles were as there was a chair between them.

She sat down between them and she felt uncomfortable at first. She was looking down at her hands before looking up at the principal and her teachers.

"So, the reason why we bought Blakesleigh in here, because we wanted to share some special things about her, Mr. De Santa and Mr. Phillips," Principal Strickland said.

"Alright, let's do this," Trevor said.

Blake felt embarrassed already when her Uncle Trevor spoke up.

"Well, I love having your niece in my class and she definitely enjoys reading," Blake's English teacher spoke first.

"Really? Michael asked. "She don't read when she's at home with me and my wife. She usually be up in her room a lot, listening to music or talking with her friends,"

"I remember the first time I taught her how to read, Michael," Trevor stated.

"Teaching her how to read from a porno magazine does not count, T," Michael said. "I taught her how to read her favorite childhood book, _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ ,"

"Aww, sweet baby Jesus," Blake groaned, before slamming her head on the wooden walnut finish desk.

The teachers laughed at the three, before Blake's English teacher continues.

"Well, Blakesleigh does love to read and a couple of weeks ago I let the class do an assignment on their favorite person which they like," The English teacher stated, before pulling Blake's paper of her assignment from a manila folder. "And Mr. De Santa, Blakesleigh wrote about you in the assignment,"

Michael looked confused for a second, before looking at Blake.

"Can I go to the restroom?" Blake asked, standing up from the chair. Blake said it so suddenly just to leave the conference room. She already felt embarrassed enough.

The principal nodded before Blake dashed out of the room.

Michael looked away from his niece as he grabbed the paper gently from her English teacher and started reading it.

" _Ever since I arrive here in Los Santos, I started searching for my real dad who left me behind but the only person who took in his place was my Uncle Michael. He is the person that I adore so much. He became my second father, while I was searching for my real dad. Even though he doesn't pay attention to his other kids who happens to be adults, it seems that I am his youngest daughter everyday. We usually hang out sometime in the living room area watching one of his favorite movies which came from the eighties. He usually say his favorite but cheesy movie quotes when a character is about to say it, which I believe is funny…"_

* * *

Blake started walking down the hallways of Rockford Hills Academy, as she had her fist balled up before tears started running down her eyes.

She felt so embarrassed enough.

She just wanted to be out of there room until her uncle Michael and Trevor came to find her. So she decided to roam around the school until she heard music coming from the auditorium.

It sounded like a piano playing. She decided to take a peek as she notice that familiar boy sitting down in front of the black grand piano.

It was Ethan Missildine. He was supposed to be in class, but somehow he must have feel like skipping class. So, Blake walk down the path towards the stage until Ethan notice her which surprises him.

"Oh, Blakie, you surprise me,"

"What happened to unicorn hair?" Blake asked, jokingly.

"I want to know your real name instead of calling you that," Ethan replied with a chuckle, placing his hand behind his neck. "So, what brings you by here so suddenly scaring the shit out of me?"

"I had a school meeting today. So, after when the meeting is over I'm going home,"

"So your Mom and Dad are here?" Ethan asked, when he stood up from the piano bench and walked towards the front of the stage where Blake was. He was above her as she was looking up at his emerald green eyes as her cyan blue eyes were sparkling from the lights above.

"No, it's my uncles," Blake explained. Ethan had his hands out for the dark haired teen to grab them. As her small and petite hands were in his large hands, he pulled her up onto the stage and they sat at the edge of it, together. "I expected my aunt to be here, but I'm afraid she's not talking to me and my uncle anymore, and also my cousins,"

"Geez, what happened?"

"My aunt was cheating so many times the last person she cheated on was a bitch ass yoga instructor or maybe the tennis coach named Kyle," Blake explained. "My aunt tried to take me with her one day, but I wanted to stay with my uncle. Suddenly, she slap the shit out of me when I sass mouthed her. And I fought back. I took my uncle's car and left the house to go find him,"

"Wow, you must live in a fucked-up world," Ethan said, amazed.

"I really do," Blake said softly. "I just embrace this new life, six months ago. I came from the Midwest,"

"No way," Ethan said amazed. "I came from the Midwest too. I lived in North Yankton where I was freezing my dick off,"

"Well that's strange I came from Ludendorff as well,"

"Such a small world, Blake," Ethan stood up for the edge of the stage, before walking towards the grand piano.

He started hitting a few keys on the grand piano as it caught Blake's attention once again. She turned around before she stood up from the edge of the stage and walk towards him. She leaned against the piano as Ethan was trying his best to master a piano song.

"I didn't know you play piano,"

"My old man taught me so many things, piano, guitar," Ethan stated. "I really do love music. I even remember my old man playing the guitar back in North Yankton. He played this song for me and my baby sister and we would love to learn how to play guitar together,"

"You never tell me you had a sister,"

"Yeah…" Ethan said slowly, before having his fingers on the piano keys. "My sissy was my world to me until one day…"

"Until what?" Blake asked. "What happened to her?"

"Nothin'," Ethan said softly.

"I'm sorry, if I ask too much from you," Blake said, before giving Ethan a side hug. Her eyes darted on the music sheets as she noticed a familiar song that she heard so many times on her phone.

"Blackbird?" Blake said, before picking up the music sheets into her own hands and studying it. "I love the song,"

"Yeah, but somehow I can't master the keys right on the piano right," Ethan explained. "My ex-girlfriend and I were planning on doing this song together for the talent show, but since me and her are not together I'm guessing I'm performing by myself. Without her voice I can't do it right. I can do with my phone playing it but I need someone who can sing it,"

Blake listen carefully to Ethan's every word. He needed a person who can sing Blackbird for the talent show. So, she had the courage to grab the microphone that was on the black grand piano, turn it on as she can hear the feedback against her hand while patting it gently.

Ethan look up at the dark haired teen as she stood next to him. She lifted up the mic to her chin, as she felt nervous at first before taking a deep breath in and out and then she started singing the song right in front of him.

* * *

After when the meeting ended for Blake, Michael and Trevor asked the office receptionist where did she go, since she did not return back from the restroom. The office receptionist told them that she went down the hallway and also told the two uncles that she look like she was in a very bad mood at the moment.

So, they followed the office receptionist instructions and went down the hallway to search for the dark haired teen.

 _"I'm free at last, free from you. Free from the past. Freedom from the past. What is life, other than a cage to me..."_

Michael and Trevor heard a singing voice, coming from the auditorium room as they head down there together. That voice wasn't off key or anything it was perfect in a soprano two voice.

"Michael, is that?" Trevor asked.

"No, it can't be," Michael said, amazed.

They were wondering who was singing that song and the voice sounded so familiar. As they made it to the auditorium, they see Blake holding the microphone singing Blackbird in acapella. She wasn't looking at the front of the stage. She was singing to Ethan right in front of her, as she believes that she and him were alone.

 _"Now I rise as the phoenix escape from me. Through the fire, through the flames. Leaving ashes underneath. I'm free at last, free from you. Free from the past. Freedom at last. What is life, other than a cage to me. Blackbird. Oh blackbird. Sing one last song for me."_ Blake sanged in front of Ethan as a smile on his face and even hers.

As Blake opened her eyes and let the microphone in her hand dropped to her right hip still holding onto it, Ethan was smiling as he clapped his hands.

Until they heard more hands clapping coming from the audience part of the auditorium. They both looked to see Michael and Trevor walking towards the stage, clapping their hands for Blake.

Blake started blushing, as she held the microphone still in her hands.

"Uncle Michael, Uncle T," Blake said, surprised.

Ethan stood up, as he noticed Michael and Trevor as well. But this time he's stood by Blake's side.

"Blake, sweetie, I didn't know you can sing that," Michael said. "You must've gotten that from your mother, Macey,"

Ethan looked confused when he heard Blake mother's name. That name sounds so familiar to him.

"And who is he?" Trevor asked, pointing to Ethan as he jumped slightly when Trevor pointed to him.

"Oh, this is Ethan," Blake introduced him.

Ethan waved hello to Blake's uncles, as they didn't say anything. Trevor was looking at him, until he started asking a question.

"Let me ask you something," Trevor said, before asking the question. "You look so familiar to me… Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I'm afraid we haven't met, sir," Ethan quickly replied. Trevor knew that he was hiding something.

"Did you live here all your life," Trevor asked another question.

"Okay, Trevor, that's enough," Michael said, wanting him to stop.

"Uh, yeah, I lived in Los Santos all my life," Ethan replied.

Blake turned her head around to face him. "Wait, I thought you told me you lived in the Midwest, before you came up here,"

"Yeah, I better head onto class, your uncles are giving me the creeps, Blake," Ethan said while grabbing his music sheets and his backpack from the grand piano, before walking off the stage.

"Wait, Ethan," Blake called out his name, before dropping the microphone onto the stage. "They ain't gonna harm you,"

* * *

Blake, Michael, and Trevor were walking towards the parking lot, as students from classes started wandering around, hanging out with their friends or heading towards their next class.

The dark haired teen was the first person to talk to Michael and Trevor, as they were in front of Michael's black Obey Tailgater

"What the fuck was that back there?" Blake asked both of her uncles.

"Oh, I just wanted to know the boy to see if he was right for you," Trevor replied.

"I ain't dating him if that's what you're thinking," Blake replied. "Besides I have someone else on my radar that I like,"

"Oh yeah, who, Blakesleigh?" Michael asked. "I wanna know him,"

"You ain't gonna know who he is because you're going to disagree who I want to see," Blake replied.

"Mmmhmmm," Trevor hummed. "That's how it is. Mikey, first they started out as friends and then you date them, and they ended up fuckin' the brains out of you,"

"It ain't like that," Blake said.

"You listen to me little lady, even though that senior look like he's twenty years old with a lip piercing on his bottom of his fuckin' lip, I want you to stay away from him for now on," Michael stated.

"What?!" Blake said shocked and loudly. "But he's my friend,"

"Look, I'm just lookin' out for you," Michael said.

"Oh yeah, but what about Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy?" Blake asked. "Did you even bother to look after them, even though you looked after me the most when I arrived here? You grounded me more than your own damn kids. Y'know what, I like you better in Ludendorff when you were so nice to me and you always shower me with hugs and kisses, just like my Daddy," Blake climbed into the car as she slammed the back door of the Obey Tailgater. Michael and Trevor watched as Blake had her arms crossed, not looking at them, but only the back of the passenger seat.

"Wow, Michael, twenty two years of parenting gone horribly fuckin' wrong," Trevor stated.

"Oh, bite me, I'm still her favorite uncle, beside you," Michael said. "You always cause insanity everyday, just like Blake's friend Lunch,"

"Do you see why I told you not to get high at school, Lynnette Annalise?" Michael and Trevor turn around to see Lunch's mother and Steve's fiancée, Selena Boxfield, holding her daughter's left arm, as she was leading her to the visitors parking lot. Lunch's right ear was bleeding as there was a number two pencil stabbed through her earlobe. And on the tip of her nose was black, as it was dryed up on her nose. She must've been inhaling the dry erase markers scent into her nose just as a cheap way to get high.

"I'm… I'm... alright Momma," Lunch managed to say.

"No, no, look at your ear," Selena hissed. "And look at your nose! You looked like a fucked up puppy dog! Wait until Steve hears about this,"

"Whoa, whoa, hey," Michael butts in. "What happened to her?"

"Goddamn, what happened to Lunch?" Trevor asked.

"Somehow, the school nurse with the big ass and Max told me that Lynnette had fallen asleep during class and someone pulled a prank on her which had gone wrong," Selena explained.

"Lunch," Blake finally got out of the car to check on her friend. "What happened?" She questioned.

"I… don't know… one minute… I was sniffing a dry erase marker… the other minute I had a pencil in my ear… and it ain't hurting me,"

"She gotta go to a hospital now," Blake informed.

"That's exactly what I'm doing, Blake," Selena said, before pushing Lunch into her own car and closing the door on her daughter's face. "Blake, you can come with us if you want to. I'm sure Steve would love to see you again,"

"Can I please go?" Blake asked Michael.

"Hell no, you have things to do, Blake," Michael rejected.

"Like what?"

Blake just realized something.

As she can hear the smacking of one of Michael's expensive belts in her mind, until she rubbed her behind. She almost forgot about it. If she decide to hang out or even was near Lunch one final time, she don't know what's going to happen if Michael catches her with her best friend.

So, she decided to listen and follow the lie.

"Oh, yeah, I remembered, Uncle Michael," Blake said, before looking at Selena Boxfield. "I'm sorry, Miss. Boxfield or Mrs. Haines,"

"Oh, sweetie, just called me, Selena,"

Blake smiled at Selena, before Trevor walked closer to her.

"Do you mind if I call you that," Trevor asked. "Cause you are one…" Trevor looked at Selena's hot body as she was wearing nothing but a knee length dress that showed her long but smooth shaved legs and her breasts were showing while Trevor kept his brown eyes at them. "Aw, Good Lord above…" Trevor said to himself, before Blake pulled her uncle into the black Obey Tailgater, before waving goodbye to Selena. She finally climbed into the car, as Michael drove out of the school visitors parking lot.

* * *

The group decided to go to Burger Shot after Blake's school meeting, since it was already lunch time already. Blake decided to pay for the meals, since she still have money left over from the jewelry store heist. Blake has been thinking for a while to go try and find herself a real job, just what like what every average teenager has, since she already has money still left over from the job and her Daddy, Carter Grant or whatever his name is today in Los Santos.

"I remember when I fed you your first french fry, Blake," Michael said, before chewing on it.

"Really?" Blake asked with a mouthful of her cheeseburger.

"You were reaching out to it with your small hands," Michael explained. "Until I placed it in your mouth,"

"Yeah, I even gave you some of my soda, and you were very hyper, until you passed out on my lap," Trevor said, before sipping his drink.

"You two must have fun babysitting me," Blake laughed, before dipping her french fry into her ketchup. "It was just me, Uncle Michael, Uncle T… and even Uncle Brad,"

"Hey, I was wondering if I can go see Uncle Brad one day," Blake asked. "In the last email he sent me, he said that he wanted to see me after ten years,"

"Uh… maybe someday, Blake," Michael replied. "With the feds on our assses, we'll never have time,"

"Oh… hey, there's something else I need to talk about," Blake said. "And this involves doin' dangerous situations,"

"Yeah, what is it, sweetie?" Michael asked.

"There you go with the sweetie bullshit," Blake giggled lightly.

"Well, spit it out, Blake," Trevor said.

"Uh… I was wondering… can I-"

Michael's iFruit phone rang as he looked at the caller ID, before he stepped out his Obey Tailgater to answer it.

"That better not be Amanda,"

"Why'd you say that?"

"Cause, I don't like her anymore," Blake replied innocently . "She was mean to me and Uncle Michael,"

"Well, that's Michael gets for marrying a stripper who turned out to be a annoying wife with nice new tits and a bitchy personally,"

Blake laughed. "Yeah, my friends Max and Lunch don't like her either, because of that bitchy attitude. But me and my friends think it's funny and…"

"And…"

"It's not sometimes," Blake said softly "Amanda slap me out in the open, and I fought back by biting her wrist. If Uncle Michael knew I did something bad that, he probably don't want to see me anymore,"

"Aww, don't say that," Trevor said soothingly.

"Are you really tryna be cute with me," Blake asked. "If you are. Fuck. You. You don't care about me that much,"

"I was trying to be helpful, Blake,"

"Oh… I'm sorry… is just that today's been very… pissy today,"

Michael climbed back into his car as he placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Blake asked while balling up her cheeseburger wrapper.

"Another job for us,"

"Who is it this time?" Blake asked. "Steve?"

"No, an old friend of ours," Michael replied.

"An old friend?" Blake said, confused. "Like who?"

"You'll see," Michael said, before starting up the car.

* * *

 **That song Blake was singing Blackbird it was in the movie called Beyond The Lights and it was sung by Noni. I love that song so much and it reminded me of Blake's freedom away from Ludendorff.**

 **So, far Blake and Ethan are becoming friends. And he revealed some stuff about him. He had a sister and he was from the Midwest too. But doesn't this all sound familiar?**

 **The next chapter will be the Caida Libre mission with Blake, Michael, and Trevor. What could possibly go wrong?**


	22. Hangin' With Uncle Michael and Trevor

Blake was hanging out with her friends, Max and Lunch in Little Seoul. They were dressed up for them to go skateboarding and rollerblading at the skate park. Blake brought her a new skateboard, since she left her old one behind in Ludendorff. Max was using her rollerblades while Lunch decided to use her very own skateboard.

As they got off the big ramp, they decided to take to the extreme by grinding on a rail. Max went first as she was having a hard time keeping control of blades. Lunch went next as she grinded on the rail, until her wore out skateboard split in half, making her privates landed on the rail.

"Oh, fuck, Lunchables!" Max exclaimed, running towards her.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" Lunch squealed out in pain, before she flipped upside down on the grinning rail.

"Damn, I felt that in my stomach," Blake said, as she ran towards the girl with pink streaks.

Max and Blake helped their friend, removed herself from the railing as they place her down on the concrete away from the rail.

"I'm lucky I ain't on my period," Lunch explained, before fixing her helmet. "Cause if that happens… the tampon would be goin' places,"

"Okay ," Blake and Max said slowly.

Now, it was Blake's turn as Max and Lunch move out of their way to see her grinding on the rail. Blake started moving on her skateboard, as she jumped up to make a flip trick, until she landed on the railing.

As she tries to keep control of her posture, until somebody was coming towards her. Her cyan blue eyes widened when she noticed her Uncle Michael was there until she fallen off the railing as well.

She landed on her back as she slowly grabbed her skateboard with her left foot.

"Oww, that hurt," Blake groaned before she raise her body up right to see Michael, Max, and Lunch walking towards the injured teen.

"You alright," Michael asked while on his knees, looking up and down at the dark haired teen with his aviator sunglasses. He noticed a few colorful Band-Aids on her legs and arms.

She didn't leave the house having those Band-Aids on. He counted six colorful Band-Aids on her body counting the one across her nose.

"Sweetie, you didn't have these on you," Michael explained, as two more skaters crowded around them. "You hurt? Do you have bruises on you?"

"Sweetie?" A male skater asked, when Blake and her friends looked up at him. "What a girly name,"

"Yeah," a female rollerblader agreed. "You must be Daddy's little girl,"

"Hey, someone's old man is here and she's a daddy's girl," the male skater announced, as the other skaters around the park was laughing at Blake.

"I am not a daddy's girl!" Blake hissed, standing up pushing Michael out of her way, in a fit of rage. "I'm a fuckin' tomboy for God sakes,"

She stood up, as she walked over to the railing ready to do it again.

"Blake," Michael hissed. "Come back here!"

"Make me, old fart!" Blake hissed back.

Blake was on the railing once again, until the female skater pushed her off the railing as her skateboard was flying in the air.

Everyone was looking at the flying skateboard as it hit Michael's face, making the ex-criminal earning a nosebleed and a scratch on his left cheek.

The skateboard ricocheted off of his face, as it was still flying. He fallen onto the concrete as Max and Lunch ran to his side, but Blake stayed on the ground watching her flying skateboard.

The other skaters were doing the same thing just like Blake, until the flying skateboard crash through the windshield of Michael's Obey Tailgater.

Blake slowly stood up as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Michael finally looked up to see the windshield of his black Obey Tailgater in glass shards with the alarms going off.

"Uh… I'm sorry," Blake slowly apologized.

" _Well, the good news is, I completely embarrassed myself and my Uncle Michael while tryna impress everyone,"_ Blake said in her mind. _"The bad news is, I'm goin' to a hospital and then to jail,"_

* * *

Michael, Blake, and Trevor were at a house in Vinewood Hills. Blake didn't recognize the place at it and she was definitely sure that this wasn't Franklin's new home. She overheard from Michael that Franklin has moved out of his aunt's house which a great fucking thing that her secret boyfriend has ever done.

Since, Blake and Franklin's aunt didn't get along in the very beginning. But she hopes one day to that she will get to see his new home, when she's not grounded.

Blake removed her red headphones over her ears and place it around her neck, walking with Michael and Trevor to the front doors.

"Where are we? And whose place is this?"

"You'll see," Michael replied, looking at her teal colored eyes. "Be patience,"

Blake rolled her eyes, before placing her red headphones back over her pierced ears, as it played the next song on her iFruit phone.

"What is this?" Trevor asked.

"It's a thing," Michael explained. "You said you wanted work,"

"Uh-huh,"

Michael knocked on the door.

"Yes,"

"Hi," Blake greeted.

"Hello," Michael greeted.

"Whoa…" Trevor walked closer to get a better look at the woman who answered the door. "Hello,"

"Aww, not this again," Blake mumbled to herself.

"Uh, we're looking for Mr. Madrazo,"

"Who the fuck you say?" Blake asked.

" _Patricia, let them fucking in,"_

Martin Madrazo's voice was heard from the inside of his house, as Blake slowly back away. Michael turned his head to see Blake slowly backing away, as it caught his attention.

"Deuces!" Blake said while having two fingers up to her chest.

As she turned around to walk back to the Obey Tailgater, Michael grabbed her and her backpack and pulled her into the house along with Trevor.

"Right this way,"

As they walked into the house, Martin chuckled upon their arrival. Blake stay behind Michael as she was still afraid of him, while having her music turned down with her red headphones around her neck where her black choker necklace is.

"It's good to see you again, Michael,"

"Likewise,"

"And Blake, you look different,"

"Yeah… whatever, sir," Blake said, not looking up at him.

"This is my friend, Trevor, and he's Blake's other uncle,"

"Please, have a seat,"

The group sat down the couch as Blake sat in the middle between Michael and Trevor.

"So, why don't you tell your friend or uncle all about me,"

"Martin is a dear old friend of mine," Michael lied.

Blake giggled quietly, covering her mouth.

"The truth,"

"Martin is a terrible psychopath who tried to kill me and Blake,"

"Why did you add me into the picture?" Blake asked.

"You were defending me,"

"Fuck," Blake sweared, not looking at Uncle Michael.

"I'll tell you what happened, Uncle T," Blake stood up from the couch as she was ready to tell the story. "Me, Uncle Michael, and Frankie were chasing after this tennis coach and Uncle M's idea was pulled down the house that he believes that he was living in. But it turns out, Martin Madrazo owns that house in the hills and he…"

Blake turned around to face Michael as he was narrowing his eyes, to make her sit down and shut the fuck up. So, Blake slow down her story, as she slowly sat back down.

"And… I'm just gonna be quit and shut up," she announced, before looking at Martin Madrazo.

"So, why did bring us here to your lovely home," Blake asked.

"Well, Blake, Michael, you know my cousin,"

"Your cousin?" Blake said, confused. Martin pretended he had an invisible bat in his hand, but the dark haired teen got the picture. "Oh, the one with the bat,"

"Yes, Blake, and somehow he's trying to testify against me,"

"So, have him killed," Michael suggested.

"I'm going to," Martin replied. "By you,"

"Him?" Blake pointed to Michael.

"Our debt is settled, beside I just put Blake back into school not long ago,"

"Uh, hello," Trevor raised his hand. "What's the deal here?"

"This is him," Martin showed a picture of his cousin on his iFruit pad. "Javier. He flying off to Liberty City. He is taking some of my files. Innocent files. That's what I want back,"

"There is a gun set up in the hills," Martin explained. "I have a man watching from the airport. He will let you know when it flies by,"

"Uh… ok then," Blake stood up from the couch, before looking at her uncles. "Let's go blow up some shit,"

Blake walked towards the front door, as Patricia returned with the drinks. She grabbed a glass of whiskey, before taking a sip of it, before placing it back on the tray. Michael and Trevor followed their niece, as they can hear Martin arguing with his wife in Spanish.

Once they were outside of the house, Blake turned around to face them. "They almost reminded me of you and Aunt Amanda. And Amanda had the balls then you,"

"Get in the car," Michael simply said to Blake.

Blake followed her uncle's instructions, leaving him and Trevor behind.

Once Michael climb back into his car where Blake was waiting in the passenger side, they watch as Trevor drove off in his Canis Bodhi before leaving the driveway of Martin Madrazo's home.

"Y'know what, I should pop your little ass, again,"

"What did I do now?" Blake asked. "I was acting nice to him. Hell, he was the guy that tried to kill me and you, right in front of Frankie. You should be fuckin' lucky that I defended you when he came to the house,"

"Thanks, I really appreciate that, Blake,"

"Really?" Blake asked. "Do you mean it? Even though…"

"I understand, sweetheart,"

Blake heard her iFruit phone ringing through her red headphones as she pulled the cord out of her phone and answer the call, before placing it on speaker phone.

"Uncle T?"

" _Yo, I got some poor bastard's dirt bike!"_

"Okay, we ain't at the observatory yet, so start heading there now,"

 _By the way I understood why Uncle M took me to that guy's house,"_

"Understood what?" Blake asked. "That psychopath almost tried to kill me and Uncle Michael and on top of that he ran over my bike two times. I have to have a funeral for my bike in the garage with my friends,"

"What is it? We gotta work for him," Michael asked.

" _We don't gotta work for him, but I read you loud and clear, especially Blake,"_

"What the flipping fuck?" Blake said, confused.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

" _All those Aztec stuff. All those weird looking artifacts,"_

"What?" Blake and Michael said together.

" _Listen, perverts will pay anything for hope,"_

"We ain't casing the joint,"

"Look we just got to do this job so we can go on with our miserable lives," Blake explained. "Beside once we're done, I won't have to worry about him no more and his psychopathic ass,"

" _He didn't agree on the fee of pay,"_

"I don't care about the money right now," Blake said.

"Look, the guy lives well, it doesn't mean we have to case the joint," Michael said.

" _You don't get a wife like that when you're rich and an asshole, Michael,"_

"The fuck?"

"Y'know what?" Blake asked. "Bye. Deuces! I'm hanging up!"

Blake ended the phone call as she pulled her feet up and they landed on Michael's dashboard.

"Put your feet down in my car," Michael hissed. "Don't make me reminded you about what happened over last week,"

"You punished Tracey and Jimmy like that?"

"No, even though their my kids and-"

"Oh, so you treat me like crap, like my Mom did to me?"

"It ain't like that," Michael explained. "You were such a sweet kid, but you'd had a few difficulties while growing up in Ludendorff,"

"I know, it was hard for me,"

"Especially for Carter and all of us,"

* * *

As they arrive at Galileo's Observatory, Michael noticed the black van hidden away from the place.

"I see the van with the gun in it, are you there,"

"Shoot the plane down and I'll be ready,"

Blake and Michael climbed out of the car, as they climbed into the black van together.

"T, if you can see this gun, it might convince you Martin Madrazo ain't someone to be messing with,"

"The fancier the gun, the bigger the pussy who owit. Now take down the jet!"

Blake was outside of the black van looking through the binoculars, as she noticed a plane jet coming towards them.

"The plane! The plane! I see it!" Blake pointed it out, before climbing back into the van.

Michael aimed and shot at the plane's left engine, as Blake look through the binoculars to see it slow and going down. It only taken multiple shots for Michael to shoot it down as it was slowly descending.

"Uncle T, it's your turn!" Blake announced through the headset.

"You see it, planes coming down, can you stay with it?" Michael announced.

"Hey, we're plugged into Air Traffic Control Channel. Keep us updated!" Blake announced.

"Okey doke!"

"Artichokie!" Blake said.

Blake and Michael were listening to Trevor and Air Traffic Control, they were hoping that Trevor can catch up to the plane and get the files so they can finish their job.

The fallen plane flown through Sandy Shores as Trevor was catching up to it on the dirt bike. Blake was giggling quietly, as he can hear the plane pilot swearing about how they were going to land the plane. But she knew it was real life and it was going to be deadly for them. Even though this was a dangerous job that she never wanted to do ever again.

She never had the chance to tell Michael about doing the dangerous jobs, so she thought that now will be the perfect time to tell him.

"Uncle Michael, can I talk to you about something?"

"What now?" Michael asked.

"Uh.. it's about… me… and I was wondering if I can-"

" _They're in the dirt,"_ Trevor announced.

"Dang it!" Blake sweared.

"Good. Get the files and if the cousin made it, take him out,"

"Sure thing, but seriously bro- coming all the way out here. We gotta get paid," Trevor suggested.

"Just do the job, I'll get us paid down the road," Michael said.

* * *

As Blake drove the black van away from Galileo's Observatory, Michael told her to stop right here in a dirt path so they can destroy the van together. The two of them both had jerry cans filled with gasoline as they went around the van together pouring the gasoline around it.

Once they were away from the van, Michael shoot the line of gasoline as the fire travel around the black van and destroyed right in front of them. Michael covered his niece as he protected her from the explosion.

As they got away from the explosion, Michael told Blake to call her Uncle Trevor. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number, until he answered while having it on speaker phone.

" _There has been a change of plans, you don't need to come up to the ranch, meet me at Stoner Cement Works,"_ Trevor explained. _"A little up Senora Road from there,"_

Michael taken Blake's phone from out of her hand, as she tried to break into the nearest car.

"What are you doing, Trevor ," Michael asked, while Blake was trying to hotwire the car until it finally started. Blake was in the driver's seat as Michael was in the passenger side of the black car.

" _Nothing, that you wouldn't do,"_

Blake heard her phone going off letting her know that her uncle hanged up.

"What has he done now?" Blake asked, backing up.

"I don't know, Blake," Michael replied. "But whatever it is, it ain't pretty,"

* * *

As Blake drove down the road to the place where Trevor told them where to meet, she had a funny feeling that her uncle has done something to Martin Madrazo. Trevor was still worried about his pay and how is he going to get it, so that was circling in Blake's mind at the moment. But, Blake and Michael won't know until they get there to see what he has done.

Once they arrive at Senora Road waiting for Trevor to arrive, they notice a black SUV coming towards them as it stopped. Trevor was in the driver's seat as he climbed out to greet Blake and Michael.

"The fuck has happened?!" Michael asked. "Why you have his car?"

"Piece of turd. No wonder he is stabbing people in the back,"

"Uncle T, are you cereal?! What have you done?"

"Trevor, answer the fucking question!" Michael demanded.

I asked for a fair day's pay, after a fair day's work," Trevor explained. He got a little angry, so I got a little angry too,"

"Did you kill him?" Michael asked.

"What kind of fucking animal do you take me for?" Trevor asked. "No I did not kill him,"

"Then, who's tied up in the back?" Blake asked, looking through the window.

"I kidnapped his wife!" Trevor opened up the back trunk of the SUV as it revealed Patricia tied up.

"Holy Christ!" Blake exclaimed. "What the fuck?!"

"Oh shit!" Michael exclaimed. "Oh no!"

"Why?!" Blake cried. "Now we're on a wanted list! I'm the youngest kidnapper ever in fuckin' teen and criminal history!"

"The fuck did you do?!" Michael asked.

"I guess we're going to have to you know lay low for a little while, until Martin comes up with a solution," Trevor suggested, as he carried Patricia and put her in the front passenger seat.

"But, what about my fuckin' life?!" Blake screamed. "It's been fucked up, thanks to you!"

She turned around to face Michael. "And him!"

Blake slowly breathes in and out, as she tries her best to calm down.

"What do we do now?" Michael asked.

"Why do you pop in the back with Blake. Patricia already called shotgun. And I know a little place where we can all be together,"

"Where?" Blake simply asked.

"Sandy Shores. Home of Trevor Philips Industries,"

As the drive to Sandy Shores was quiet, Blake rested her head down on Michael's lap, while she sobbed quietly. Michael can her Blake crying softly, as he looked down to see tears coming out of her closed eyes. He guided his finger to her fallen tear as he wiped it off.

"She's too fuckin' old to be crying, M," Trevor said. "She needs to learn how to suck it up,"

"T, you'll never understand what she's been though," Michael replied. "Macey gave her scars and bruises that she'll remember forever. She's a lucky kid to made it out alive,"

"I guess was being too harsh on her," Trevor said.

"You think," Michael asked, before looking back down at his still sobbing niece.

Michael reached down and place a kiss on the side of her forehead, as she stopped sobbing and tries to hold it in. Her small hand was searching for something, as Michael grabbed it while it was in the air. Blake's hand grips onto it as she felt relaxed.

A small smile was placed on her lips, as Michael did the same as well.

* * *

Blake slowly open her eyes and she realize that she was in a bed. It was a messy, looking like one of those motel rooms that people usually go when they have sex and the next morning they leave it out dirty. She was in the dark bedroom as there was a light going on the other room, until she realized she wasn't alone in the bedroom.

She heard someone shifting on the right side of the bed, and she looked to see someone wearing a white tank top and he was covering himself with the comforter.

Michael was under the covers with her as he kept his distance away from the dark haired teen.

As she noticed him she decides to be quiet. It was really strange for him to be sleeping in the same bed with his niece, but somehow he was tired after having a long day with Trevor's insanity with Martin Madrazo.

As Blake was having a hard time going back to sleep she noticed something on his right shoulder of Michael's back. There was something etch in black ink of his shoulder blade.

She decides to get a closer look without waking the ex-criminal. She slowly lift up the strap of his white tank top to see that Michael had a hidden tattoo. She tries to find her iFruit phone in the dark as it was under her pillow. She tapped the screen twice and open the menu bar in turn on the flashlight on her phone. The flash of the camera lens was shining brightly as Blake tries to cover it up. She moved the flashlight two his left shoulder blade to get a better look at the tattoo. She can only see very little as she tries to guess what it was.

She noticed a clip of an angel's wing and it was sideways. Blake's angel wing tattoo wasn't sideways, like Michael's hidden tattoo. It was upright on her left forearm. And then she notice some words underneath the angel's wing.

"B-L-A-K-E-S-L-E-I-G-H," Blake tries to spell out quietly, until she recognizes that it was her full first name.

Underneath her first name was something else written in cursive. She didn't recognize it in the dark as she was having a hard time trying to be quiet while controlling the flashlight on her iFruit phone.

So, she decided to take a quick picture of it and save it onto her iFruit phone hoping that she can have a better look of it. When she pressed the application for the camera, she taken two quick pictures as her iFruit phone started to make noise. Michael shifted once more after when he heard a camera clicking.

"Oh shit," Blake sweared, quietly.

She hidden her iFruit phone underneath her pillow, as she pretended like she was asleep when she flopped down onto the bed looking at the left side of the bedroom.

Michael raises his body upright before checking on his niece. He's believing that she was still asleep and might be having a nightmare which made her move a lot. He noticed some of her long black curls were covering her face as her blue eyes were still open. His large fingers move some of the curls out of her face before he placed a loving kiss on her right cheekbone, hoping that she'll be more relaxed while having her nightmare.

When Blake heard Michael finally lying down and going back to sleep, she pulled out her iFruit phone and turn down the brightness of it. She went into the photos application to have a better look at the tattoo. Once she finally look at two pictures, she never got a better clear of them since she did them quick. The first one and the second one was covering up some of the tattoo as her index finger was partially covering the lens.

She can only see the clip of the angel's wing, her name, and the date of her birthday, but her index finger was covering one more line of the tattoo, which was the middle part between her name and birthday.

"Little angel?" Blake whispered quietly. Her index finger was covering the first word before little angel.

But what was it? Was it Michael's little angel? Or Uncle's little angel?

Whatever it is on the hidden tattoo on his left shoulder, she will never know what it is.

All she knew that he had a tattoo of his only niece, Blake forever etched onto his skin.

* * *

 **So, now Blake, Trevor, and Michael are now in Sandy Shores hiding away from Martin Madrazo. Will Blake get used to this desert place away from the city or she'll go crazy at her two uncles? Or will something or someone will tell her to come back home?**

 **Blake somehow found a tattoo hidden on Michael's left shoulder blade. What was the meaning of the tattoo of Michael calling Blake his little angel?**

 **We have finally reached halfway through the story, but I can't wait to make more chapters of Blake's Journey in Los Santos! There will be more surprises and secrets revealed in the story than ever!**


	23. In Sandy Shores

**A/N~Guess what? We have Baby Blake memories added to the story! These are usually Michael, Trevor, and Carter memories of the dark haired teen. Hope you all enjoy the cuteness of Blake! ;)**

* * *

Carter was sitting down on the hardwood floor of his trailer home as he was keeping a close eye on his baby girl. Blake was only five months as she saying little words and also clapping her small hands. She was in her baby jumperoo, that her daddy bought for her so she wouldn't say bored on the floor, lying down on her tummy.

Blake was leaning to her left as she was laying her small head on the cushiony part of the jumperoo like a pillow. Her small hands were underneath her head, as her teal colored eyes were slowly dropping.

"Aww, are you sleepy, ladybug?" Carter asked, while her index finger touched Blake's cheek and then her raven colored hair.

Blake cooed softly as she kept her sleepy stare at her Daddy. Until Macey walked towards them, before looking at her sleepy daughter.

"I bet you she won't be sleepy for long," Macey suggested.

"Why you say that, baby?" Carter stood up from the hardwood floor.

"Cause her favorite uncles Michael and Trevor are on their way as we speak,"

Carter turn his head to the right to look at the clock and it was almost 3 o'clock. Which remind him that he had to go pick up his son from daycare. "Oh yeah, I really forgot about our son,"

"Carter Grant, you love Blake so much you forgotten all about your son?" Macey asked, with a giggle.

"I love her. She's my baby girl," Carter confessed. "I love my son too, but I do care about them so much,"

A knock was heard at the door, as they can hear Michael and Trevor arguing outside of the Grant's trailer home. All three of them turned their heads towards the door, as Carter opened the door to let them in.

As soon as Blake notice her two uncles, she immediately change out of her sleeping mood into her happy mood while she jumped up and down in her baby jumperoo.

She was giggling happily as Michael lifted up his niece.

"Hey, Blakie Bear," Michael greeted, before placing a kiss on her cheek. Blake turned her teal colored eyes towards Trevor as she giggled happily for him.

"Aww, let me hold her," Trevor said, before taking her into his own. He lifted her up as she giggled happily, before he was face to face with her. She was cupping his cheek as she licked his nose, as a sign for a kiss.

"We won't be gone that long it will only take thirty minutes," Macey said to them. Carter has already put on his black coat, as he had fiancée's purple coat for her to put on. "She was just sleeping just a minute ago, so if she falls asleep-"

"Don't worry, Macey, we're on top of it," Michael said, before grabbing a pink bunny rabbit plushie that was on the floor next to them.

Without another word, Macey followed her fiancée outside . When Michael turned around to face Trevor, Blake was already asleep in his arms. Her small hands were holding onto his hair as he was slowly removing her hands. They slowly walked towards Blake and Carter son's room, as Trevor gently place the baby inside of her crib. Michael place her soft pink bunny rabbit plushie, next to the baby as her small right hand grabbed onto it, before placing one of the rabbit's ears into her mouth, sucking on it like a pacifier.

"She's so precious, ain't she, T?" Michael asked while he kept his stare at his niece.

"She sure is, I hope she won't cause use any trouble when she gets older," Trevor said.

"Yeah, I hope she won't too, T," Michael replied.

* * *

"My name is Blakesleigh Victoria De Santa. I'm soon to be seventeen years old. I have a father named Carter Grant and a mother named Macey Rose. I live in Los Santos for almost seven months, but I live in Ludendorff all my life…" Blake mumbled underneath her breath as she was in Trevor's uncoordinated trailer home in Sandy Shores.

She was in the bedroom shaking and rocking herself back and forth hugging her knees to her chest. Her hair was all over the place as it was splattered against the bedspread. Her eyes were looking at the front of the bed, as she can only hear herself and also Michael and Trevor in the other room, having a conversation.

So far, Blake and the others have been hiding in Sandy Shores for about a week now as they were in hiding. Trevor has kidnapped Madrazo's wife, as she was their hostage.

Michael had called Blake's school, Rockford Hills Academy and told them that the dark haired teen that she won't be able to attend school for a while. Instead of any illness, he told them that his family had a family emergency.

* * *

Blake had a fucked up week so far.

The first day…

Blake woke up feeling something crawling on her chest, as she opened her slightly. Her left eye was looking to see that Michael was not in the bed with her, until both her eyes were set on her chest. There was something truly crawling on her chest. Her eyes widened as she noticed a lizard on her chest, just laying on her tater tot chest.

The reptile only stick out his tongue once, as Blake stares at it.

Five minutes went by, Blake came out the bedroom to greet everyone in the living room/kitchen area.

"Morning, sugar lips," Trevor greeted while having his beer in his hand. "You look sexy in one of my shirts,"

Blake looked down at her attire to see that she was only wearing Trevor's dirty white shirts as a nightshirt, but she had blue jean shorts underneath it all.

"You alright, Blake?" Michael asked walking towards him, before the dark haired teen hold up left hand to make him stop walking.

"To let you know," Blake finally starting talking, before she showed the lizard, by holding it but it's tail. "I just woke up this morning, and I found this sitting on my chest,"

"What is that?" Michael asked.

"A dead lizard?" Trevor asked.

"It's dead now,"

* * *

Her second morning of her being Sandy Shores was horrible as well.

This time, she decided to sleep outside in Trevor's Canis Bodhi in the back of his truck. She had a blanket covering her her body as she was shivering the cold night of the desert.

While she was outside, she heard something in the back of the truck as she noticed a small rat running towards her. She was about to scream out for help, until a large bird swooped down grabbed the rat by it's sharp claws, almost attacking Blake at the same time.

When it was the next morning, she covered her head over the hot sun as she tries her best to go back to sleep. Until she heard something banging in her ears, as she jumped up into the air, with her feet walking around the back of his truck.

"Rise and shine, Blake!" Trevor said out loud. "Rise and shine!"

Blake looked to see Trevor with a pot and metal spoon as she was breathing heavily. He was banging it repeatedly, as it immediately woke her up, nearly making her pee on herself.

She picked up her iFruit phone to check the time.

"Uncle T!" Blake screamed. "Are you fuckin' cray cray? It's eight o'clock in the morning!"

"Blake, you just woke up," Trevor said, pinching his nose.

Blake cover her mouth partially to smell her morning breath.

* * *

The third day, Trevor made Blake work at the meth lab, since Michael wasn't having a very close eye on her.

Working under chemicals and learning how to make a fresh batch of meth really irritated Blake the fuck out. While Trevor and his buddy, Chef taught her how to make it, she fucked up her first batch as it exploded right in front of her and it made her long black hair all frizzy. When they return home from the meth lab, Blake immediately fallen onto Trevor's dirty floor of his trailer home as Michael taken her until his arms.

He was extremely pissed at his friend of how he dragged their niece to a meth lab to work, which could tarnish her reputation at her school and even her own health.

* * *

The fourth day came by and this time it was another fucking weird morning as well.

Blake was back to sleeping in Trevor's uncoordinated bed, as Michael was sleeping next to her hoping that she wasn't going to be sleeping outside in the cold desert.

When the next morning came by, she was very close to Michael's chest as she can smell his masculine scent through her nose.

She decided to move back to the left side of the bed where she always slept until she felt someone else in the bed along with them. She opened her eyes to see Trevor under the covers. Her teal colored widened as she screamed at the top of her lungs and started jumping onto the mattress waking up Michael and Trevor.

"The fuck wrong with you, Blake?" Trevor asked, waking up.

Michael slowly open his midnight blue eyes to see Trevor on the left side of the bed as Blake was still having her feet on the bed looking at her uncle on the left.

"T, what the fuck you doin' to Blake,"

"I swear I feel something touching my butt!"

Michael remove the covers to see Trevor only in his white briefs and a ice pack covering his privates.

"What is this bullshit you trying to pull onto Blake?!" Michael asked angrily as he stumbled out of the bed as well.

"Uncle T! The fuck! I ain't like that!" Blake yelled, pointing to the ice pack.

Trevor tried to cover his privates through his white briefs as he tried to cover it up with the ice pack. "I pulled a fuckin' muscle,"

"Pull a fuckin' muscle, you ain't," Michael said in disbelief.

"I ain't gonna take this," Trevor stood up in the bed still covering his privates with the ice pack. "I'm gonna into the living room!"

"Fine! Go in the living room with Patricia!" Blake hissed. "I don't fuckin' care!"

* * *

On the fifth day in Sandy Shores, Trevor decided to make dinner for Michael, Blake, and Patricia. Somehow, dinner was very unusual. Michael and Blake had a bad feeling that Trevor was going to cook up something wrong and make them sick which it did happen.

Trevor made a bowl of a mystery meat as Blake was the first person to eat it, since she was so hungry. Once she taken that very first bite of Trevor's cooking, she immediately drop her spoon onto the dirty floor and started coughing it up until she threw up the first time.

"I'm gone!" Blake announce covering her mouth, as she ran outside. "That took my bite!"

After when she finished throwing up on the floor, she immediately ran outside to run some water through her mouth with the water hose. Patricia went go help and comfort the dark haired teen, as they stayed outside leaving the two men alone in the trailer home.

Trevor decided to taste his food as well as he ate a couple of bites of it. "I know it ain't that bad,"

As he tries to swallow it, he walked towards the sink and spit it out. Once he spit it out he turned to face Michael who was still sitting on the couch. "Okay, I guess I'll try-"

Trevor immediately cover his mouth and threw up in the sink once he turned around away from facing Michael.

"That was the nastiest shit I ever tasted!" Blake announced, while still using a water hose to wash her mouth out hoping to get the taste out of her mouth.

"I ain't eating this shit, T!" Michael announced as well.

* * *

And today, Blake wasn't hygienic enough. She has skipped her showers ever since she was out here in the desert.

Still wearing her Uncle T's white shirt, she was sitting down on the couch hugging her knees close to her chest until Michael smell something strange in the air. He was sniffing it up in the air as he turned his attention to Blake who was still wearing Trevor's musty white shirt with blue jean shorts and her black combat boots.

"Raise your arms up," Michael told Blake as she raise the left arm up.

He took a quick sniff as he can smell the musk from Trevor shirt and also Blake's armpit as well.

"You're going to tell me I smell like ass," Blake asked.

"Cause, you do smell like ass," Michael said, covering his nose. "Blake you've been wearing your Uncle T's shirt for the longest and you haven't gotten a shower in a while,"

"You know what I think you should do, Blake," Trevor said.

"What, Uncle T?"

"That you need to wash the ass off of you," Trevor suggested. "You're a girl, you're supposed to be sweet smelling,"

"Well, clean the fuckin' shower then!" Blake stood up, hissing at Trevor. "It's got that dead animal inside, which you kill since I had a bad bladder, when I first arrived here,"

This was the most fucked up week ever in Blake's history.

This was worse than Blake with being abused by her mother.

But to make matters worse, Blake has not taken her bipolar depression pills in a whole week. Michael and Trevor were noticing how Blake was acting during the past week. She was more tired. She was more angry. And she was less talkative to them. She stay cooped up in Trevor's bedroom, hoping that Trevor will take Patricia back to Madrazo and end this stupid hostage situation.

* * *

Now Blake was sitting on the bed, looking through her black backpack that she used to take with her to school hoping that she can find something in it.

Michael walking into the bedroom, as Blake was not shaking a rocking herself on the bed this time she was still facing the front of the bed just being quiet and not talking to herself.

"Blake, you alright?" Michael asked.

Michael can hear Blake chewing on something as she was not listening to him. He can hear a wrapper unwrapping as he moved a little bit closer to her.

"Blake?"

Blake turn her head swiftly to face him as she barked at him, like an angry hound. Her face was covered up with a brown substance on her mouth.

"Blake, the hell are you eating?"

In her left hand, there was extra large unwrapped chocolate bar as Blake was eating it.

"Blake, gimme that," Michael asked. "Hand over the chocolate!"

"No!" Blake hissed. "It's mine!"

"What?"

"My backpack! My chocolate! My shit!"

"You're being fuckin' rude to me, Blakesleigh Victoria,"

"Oh yeah," Blake stood up from the bed, still having the chocolate in her hand. "You still want it?"

Blake stick her tongue out and started licking the chocolate bar, claiming that the sweet chocolate goodness is hers.

Michael was beyond pissed.

He wanted something good that he can eat. Now Blake his own niece was eating something right in front of him which they could have shared together. But instead he had to do it the hard way, by taking it out of her hands.

He immediately climb onto the bed as he and Blake was fighting for it, as the dark haired teen ran out of the bedroom and into the living room/kitchen area where she almost pushed Patricia on the floor while she was cleaning up the small trailer home. Blake was on the other side of the house where the table and the small TV was while Michael kept his distance away from her hoping that she will calm down.

He just remember something. He did not see Blake take any of her pills right in front of him in a while. So, he thinks that Blake is going through a mania attack and that's why she wasn't going to share the chocolate with him. Because if she had her feelings stabilized she would have shared the chocolate and be a nicer niece. Michael walk back into the bedroom to grab her backpack to see if her pills were still in there. He only grabbed two tablets before he walked back into the living room/kitchen area to see Blake still chewing on the chocolate bar.

Her teal blue eyes narrowed towards the ex-criminal, until Trevor walked into his home the right moment.

"The hell goin' on here?" Trevor asked. "Pork chop, Blake what are you doin',"

"He's stealing my shit!" Blake hissed, while pointing at Michael.

"T, she has chocolate in her hands, and she's acting like this 'cause she hasn't taken her pills in a whole week,"

"He only wants my chocolate!" Blake said, covering her chocolate bar. "Make him go away!"

"Okay," Trevor agreed sarcastically. "Michael, go away,"

"Goddamn it, T, you're fuckin' useless,"

Trevor walked towards Blake as she held onto the large chocolate bar in her hands before taking another bite of it.

Once Trevor was by his niece's side protecting her from Michael, Blake was about to take another bite of the chocolate bar until Trevor's hand grabbed onto her wrist, surprising her.

"Gimme that!"

"Ahhhh!" Blake screamed.

Michael immediately ran towards the two, as Blake was fighting for her life and also for her chocolate bar.

Trevor finally taken it out of her hands as she was jumping up and down for it while he had it in the air away from her.

As she kept on trying to reach for the chocolate bar screaming profanities at her uncle Trevor, Michael immediately grabbed Blake from behind and pushed her down on the floor before placing two of the pills into her mouth.

She spit them out as they hit the side of Trevor's cheek.

Trevor gave the chocolate bar to Patricia, as he immediately push Blake onto the floor, while holding onto her wrists. Michael grabbed two more pills from out of her bottle and made her swallow it.

"Come on, swallow it, Blake," Michael said.

Michael was pinching her nose while holding her head back, until he heard a big gulping noise meaning that Blake has swallowed the pills.

Blake had her eyes closed as she felt the pills going down her throat and into her stomach. Once Michael removed his fingers from her nose and Trevor stop holding Blake onto floor, they waited for a few seconds for the dark hair teen to respond.

Her blue eyes snapped open as she lunges towards her Uncle Trevor knocking him onto the floor as well. She grabs onto his shirt as she slams his head against it the floor, until she started throwing the first punch at his face breaking his nose.

She grabbed onto his shirt once again.

"I want my fuckin' chocolate!"

Trevor tries to push her off as she kept her legs gripped onto the sides of his stomach.

"Chocolate!"

"Blake, calm the hell down," Michael grabbed his niece from behind as he slowly pulled her away from Trevor.

As Trevor stood up from the floor, Blake elbowed Michael in the stomach while lunges towards Trevor once again. She punched him in the stomach as she started punching his face once again breaking his jaw and giving him a black eye.

Once her anger was finished out on him, she had no other choice but to leave this place once and for all. She grabbed her black backpack and her iFruit phone from the bed as she made a run for it leaving Michael and Trevor behind.

Once she made it outside, she screamed out so loud hoping that everyone can hear her anger cry. She noticed a guy on a dirt bike, so she immediately punch the guy in the face for him to get off the bike.

"Blake, I'm gonna kicked your little ass when I get my hands on you!" Trevor hissed, as he walked out of trailer home.

Blake abandoned the dirt bike, as she ran back to the home, grabbing a metal pipe that was underneath Trevor's Canis Bodhi and immediately smacked his face with it, knocking him out in the process.

When she dropped the metal pipe, she ran and climbed back onto the dirt bike and drove off.

As she drives out of the desert, away from Trevor's trailer home, she can hear her iFruit phone ringing while she pulled it out and answer it without looking at the caller ID.

"What?"

" _Blake where are you goin'?"_ Michael asked her on the other line. _"Come back,"_

"No, I can't take it," Blake cried, before pulling over. She turned around as she can see the trailer home, from a distance. "Living this dry up desert place and also sleeping in a trailer home, reminds me of who I used to be back in Ludendorff,"

" _Blake, Martin is gonna be looking for you as well,"_ Michael stated. _"You must come back, so I can keep an eye on you,"_

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake asked. "You're not my Daddy. My Daddy always says that to me, when he cares about me. When I looked at you and Trevor, I'm always around craziness. You and him even took my candy!"

Michael can hear Blake sobbing on the other line, as the dark haired teen was gripping onto the phone, before looking back at the screen. She was looking at the picture of her and her Uncle Michael on the caller ID. She was about to tap the screen to end the call, before she heard Michael's voice calling for her once again.

" _Just tell me that you'll be somewhere safe, if you leave here,"_

"I will," Blake replied. "I'm staying at a friend's house,"

" _Which friend, Blake?"_

Blake thought about it. Where was she going to stay for the time being ? She thought about her friends, Max and Lunch. Their families can let Blake sleep over, but she doesn't want to be a burden and have them involved into her world of craziness.

" _Blake, you still there?"_

"Yeah,"

" _Who are you stay with?"_

"Maxie J's house…" Blake lied. "Her mother lets me stay over many times, whenever I need to be alone,"

" _Okay, but make sure you stay safe and don't let them get involved,"_ Michael said on the other line.

"I won't, Uncle Michael," Blake sobbed. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings,"

" _I'm alright,"_ Michael replied. _"It's you I'm worried about...Blake… I love you, sweetie,"_

Blake was choking on her cries as she held the phone in the palm of her hand. Her thumb was hovering over the screen where the end call was. She didn't say another word, but ended the call.

The dark haired teen place her iFruit phone in the back pocket of her short pants, and climbed onto the bike, as she drove away from the desert back into the sunny city of Los Santos.

* * *

Franklin was just sitting at the table on his computer, eating chips after having a long day of working for this FIB contact named Devin Weston that Haines recommend. He had his phone next to him as it started ringing. He looked at his phone to see Blake on the caller ID, showing a picture of him and her together as a couple. He lifted the phone up to his ear, once he answers it.

"Hey, baby,"

" _Frankie…"_ Blake was still crying on the other line, before Franklin can hear his girlfriend fallen down and dropping her phone onto the concrete,

"Blake… baby?" Franklin called her once more, before he can hear the line disconnected.

He stood up from the chair, before he called her back once more. He can hear a phone ringing at the front door, as he started running towards the door, hoping that he can find her.

Once he opened the door, he can hear a soft moan underneath him. He noticed Blake passed out at his front door while her iFruit phone was still ringing. He ended the call, as he carried his girlfriend into his home, before closing the front door.

* * *

 **So, Blake has finally escape from Sandy Shores and she made it to Franklin's house! I wonder what is going to happen to them in the next chappie of Sweet and Deadly?**

 **Blake had finally had her fight with her Uncle Trevor! She won that round, by knocking him out with a metal pipe. Will Michael be able to see his only niece again, after what has happened? Or will she be in trouble once again?**


	24. Blake and Franklin Forever

**A/N~So, people who are Blake and Franklin fans, get ready!**

* * *

Blake and her friends were tiptoeing their way into Michael and Amanda's bedroom as the dark haired teen had raspberry mist shaving cream in one hand. Max had a large hot pink feather in her hand and Lunch on the other hand had Blake's handheld camera.

Once Blake slowly open the door to the master bedroom, they noticed that Michael was still asleep and Amanda was nowhere to be seen. Blake shushed her friends quietly as they walked towards the right side of the bed, where Michael was still sleeping.

Blake slowly grabbed his left hand as she press the nozzle for the shaving cream to come out. It made a quiet sloshing noise, as Michael only moaned softly in his sleep. Once Blake had put enough of the raspberry mist shaving cream in his hand, she backed away as Max started tickling Michael's nose with the hot pink feather.

As Michael was sniffing out his nose, while the feather was touching it, he immediately swatted his nose and mouth and the shaving cream got onto him. His midnight blue eyes opened once he heard the giggling coming from the girls.

"What is this shit?" Michael asked, while he raised his body upright before wiping off the shaving cream.

The girls were still laughing as Michael swatted the shaving cream at them, just to get back at them.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" Michael questioned while wiping the stuff off.

"Oh, nothin'," Blake replied. "We just wanna do a little something to you and Aunt Amanda,"

"What did you do to her?" Michael questioned.

"Blake!" Amanda shouted as she came out of the bathroom and stomping her way into the master bedroom where Blake, Michael and the others were.

"What is this you gave me?" Amanda asked. "Because, it won't come off my face,"

Amanda's face was covered with the face cream that the girls gave to her as a gift. The whole cream was white, but after a few minutes it turned lime green all of a sudden along with an effect to it.

Michael was looking at his wife wide-eyed.

"Well, that's because Lunch had put color changing dye and glue in your face cream!" Blake explained, as she kept laughing hysterically with her friends.

Michael couldn't keep a straight face on him, until he started laughing along with the girls.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. DS," Lunch walked towards Amanda as she aimed the camera at her face.

"It's not fucking funny!" Amanda hissed, smacking Lunch's arm for her to stop aiming the camera at her face.

* * *

Raindrops keep tapping against the see through windows of Franklin's home, as he was looking out the window while keeping a close eye on his girlfriend, Blake who happened to passed out at the front of his door while on the phone. A warm black blanket was covering the dark haired teen as she was still asleep on the couch.

Blake started to moan out softly as she started shifting on his couch, until she opened her teal colored eyes to see that she was staring at the ceiling. Once she removed the blanket, she realized that she was still in the musty white shirt that Trevor made her put on as a nightshirt. Her black combat boots were off, as they were on the floor next to her and her black backpack.

As she raise her body upright, she ran her fingers through her raven colored hair, before stopping at the tips of it while examining her colorful streaks.

"Hey, baby,"

Her eyes widened as she heard her boyfriend's voice from behind. She turned her head swiftly as she noticed him, walking towards her.

"You're finally up," Franklin said.

A small smile was curled up on her lips as her hands were place onto his couch, behind her.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Blake replied.

Franklin smiled as well, before walking around the couch and he sat down next to Blake, once she removed her legs that were laying across the couch.

"So… what happened?" Blake asked, while looking down at her clasped hand on her lap.

"You called me and you were outside my crib." Franklin explained.

"Oh," Blake said softly, before covering her face with her hands. "I can't believe what happened to me these past days,"

"What happened?" Franklin asked, moving closer to her.

"Well, Uncle T did the most dumbest shit ever,"

"What he do now?" Franklin asked.

Blake looked up at Franklin's eyes. "You remember Martin Madrazo?"

"Yeah, why?" Franklin questioned.

"He taken his wife hostage and started some stupid high school romance with her and me and Uncle Michael had to live out in Sandy Shores…" Blake explained as she can feel her emotions running through her mind and even felt her heart hurting at the same time.

"I couldn't take it being in the desert… so I ran off, leaving Uncle Michael behind and knocking out Uncle T in the process,"

Blake was now crying as she cover her face, until Franklin pulled her close to him.

"Let it all out, baby," Franklin said, softly.

And yet she did.

"I wish for an okay life here and what I get?" Blake asked. "A fucked up life of a teenager . I came here to find my Daddy, but instead I had to live my Uncle Michael who has love handles now,"

"It will be okay," Franklin said soothingly. "You're here with me,"

Blake felt him kissing the side of her forehead, as her eyes widen.

She forgot that she had a secret boyfriend in life who loved her. She even has an overprotective uncle who treats her like his own kid, instead of his own kids who are complete fucked ups. And she even got friends who even cared about her from the very first day of school.

Even though she got used to this life six months ago, she wishes for a normal life instead of being a heist girl or working with the FIB. But Blake adores this life no matter what instead of being abused every day by her mother, staying at the home, suffering each day without going to school or leaving the house.

"Thank you, Frankie," Blake softly said, before pecking his lips.

She stood up slowly as she looked at him. "I… I need to freshen up. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Yeah, I got you," He stood up as well.

Blake picked up her black backpack that was on the side of the couch next to her boots, as Franklin led her to the bottom part of the house to show her where the bathroom was.

* * *

Blake was finally in a warm shower after having a hard week. It felt like a long time, since she was in something warm, beside being in Trevor's uncomfortable bed with Michael… and him unexpectedly.

As the warm water was cascading down her raven haired and color locks, she had her hands against the cold tile wall while her mind was racing through her thoughts.

Her eyes were darting around her body as her upper body was covered with scars that are noticeable.

All the pain she went through in the past two years in Ludendorff. All caused by her mother, Macey Rose who was dangerously diagnosed with schizophrenia by having two different personalities. The bruises were all gone, but the physical pain that Blake had to go through will be there forever on her pale skin. She slide down to her knees, as she hugged them while warm tears run down her cheeks.

"He wouldn't like me…" Blake cried. "He'll think I'm crazy and weird… I'm afraid to show him… He might kicked me out the house… He deserve someone better than me… someone who's older and better looking,"

But little as Blake didn't know, Franklin was outside of the bathroom as he heard what she said about her not perfect body or not perfect life she had. Franklin didn't have easy life as well. He didn't know his father. His mother died and he was left in his aunt's care, but he was raised out in the streets learning how to hustle.

Both of them have suffered for so long and they have the easy life for now.

As Blake climbed out of the shower, she wrapped her scarred body around with a white fluffy towel. Once she walked out of the bathroom, she found a grey long sleeve shirt over her black backpack as she held it up in the air while examining it. The shirt was big and it was one Franklin's shirts that he wore underneath. She can tell that it was one of his shirts, by pulling it close to her nose as she can smell his masculine scent which leaves her thinking about him.

Her eyes were closed as she slowly got on her knees, enjoying his scent which made her feel strange. Franklin's scent, she loved it as his scent went through her nose.

She wanted to wear it.

She removed the towel and started putting on her mint green lace bra with matching lace green panties that had a small bow in the front

She slid on Franklin's grey shirt over her body as she finally dressed… well almost…

As she climbed up the stairs to find Franklin, he was nowhere to be seen until he found him outside in the backyard playing with Chop.

A smile was placed on her face, until her head started to hurt. Once her eyes were closed and her hand was placed on her forehead, she slowly stumbled backwards until she fallen down, hearing voices calling her, echoing throughout her mind.

" _Ladybug,"_ Her Daddy's voice was heard.

" _Blakie Bear,"_ Michael's voice...

" _My little black rose,"_ Macey's voice...

" _Sissy,"_ An unknown voice that she can never forget.

This had might have been a side effect of the pills she had been taken for her bipolar disorder.

Once she snapped out her mind, she needed something to distracted her until she stood up and look around Franklin's house. She looked at his expensive kitchen to see that there was a bottle of wine left out in the open with a glass.

* * *

"Hey, baby,"

Franklin called out for Blake as he finally walked back into the house. He wanted to check on her, since he decided to leave her one of his shirts for her to wear around his house.

"Blake?"

He finally walked towards the kitchen to see Blake sitting down while drinking a glass full of red wine. Once she taken a sip from it, she finally noticed him.

"Oh, hey,"

"Why are you drinking?"

"I need a reliever," Blake replied, before taking another sip.

"I think you have enough, girl," Franklin tries to pull the glass away from Blake as she taking another sip from it.

Once Franklin got the glass away from her, she started begging for him to give it back to her.

She stood up from the chair as she slowly stumbled onto him. Franklin catches her in the process as she had her head rested on his chest against his white jacket and grey LS shirt.

He hugged her as his head was rested on top of her raven black, but damped hair. Blake's hands were resting on his chest, until her right one creep up towards his neck.

Without no warning, Franklin's left hand was underneath her chin as he lifted it up looked down at her beautiful blue eyes she possessed. Once her big blue eyes were staring deeply into his dark one, it only takes one move from him.

"Franklin," Blake whispered against his lips.

Until he placed his lips against Blake's.

Blake moved her lips against his, as she let out a small sigh when his hands reached around her back and give her butt a tight squeeze. Her head leaned back, as Franklin left her lips and started leaving wet kisses on right side of her neck.

She started moaning softly as she felt something building up in the pit of her stomach. She had never felt something like this before.

Her left leg was lifted up to his waist, until she jumped into the air slightly before her other leg was wrapped around his waist, just like the other leg.

Franklin carried and placed her onto the counter, as she placed her hands on his dark cheeks. Blake smiled before kissing his lips once more, before she felt Franklin's tongue asking for the entrance for her mouth to open.

And yet she did.

Blake's mouth was open as Franklin's tongue explore her mouth, until his hands were touching the shirt Blake was wearing on her skinny body. Blake started touching his white jacket as she taken it off of him, before taking his grey LS shirt off as well.

Blake was now touching his muscular biceps and abs. She was amazed of how young he was to have such a perfect body that every person imagines.

Franklin lifted her up from the counter, as her legs were still wrapped around his waist.

"I love you," Blake whispered, before Franklin carried her downstairs to the bottom part of the house.

"I love you too," Franklin said back, before kissing her neck once more.

Once he softly placed her in the middle of the black futon bed, he was hovering over her as her legs were still wrapped around his legs.

As the kisses continued, Blake felt Franklin's cold hand reaching down for the hem of the shirt that the dark haired teen was wearing, until she gripped onto his wrists to make him stop.

"Wait," Blake said suddenly.

Blake stopped him as he raised from her body. He moved next to her as she raise her legs up to her chest. Her panites were showing as she was looking down at the bedspread.

"You alright?" Franklin asked, sitting next to her still in his dark jeans.

"Yeah… it's just that… I have something to confess…"

Blake turned to face him. "My body is not normal… I've been through hell… and… I'm afraid to show you every part of me,"

"Let me see,"

Blake's blue eyes widened before she gripped onto the shirt. She didn't want to show him as she was scared at first. This was the first time that someone has show her scarred body to her, but not to her Uncle Michael yet. Michael was the first person to know about Macey's abusive side on her only daughter and his only niece.

So, she pulled it off her body slowly as she climbed out the bed, reavling her bra and panties, but worse off all… the abuse scars.

Tons of cuts, scars, some burns and even a few bruise mark left behind by Macey appeared on her upper body as she stood still in silence.

She held onto the shirt with her left hand, until she let it drop to the floor.

Franklin was looking at her body, as he stood up from the bed and walked in front of Blake.

"Oh, Blake… shit… what happened?"

Blake now had tears running down her cheeks as she not looking in front of him.

"My… My Mommy did it to me…" She confessed, not looking at him. "In the last two years, I was abused by her. Physical and emotional. And… and… I couldn't take it anymore…"

"Stop crying, baby,"

Blake was still sobbing softly with her eyes closed, until Franklin decide to touch her face as warm tears were running down her face. She now was crying uncontrollably, but he knows that in her heart that she suffered for so long and she wanted to know that if he loves her when she has scars covering her upper body or even a suffering from an illness.

He also noticed a small cut under her left eye as tears were still streaming down from it. He was wondering if she received that cut from her mother as well, since she always have it covered with her black eyeliner.

He wiped off her tears with his thumbs, as she was now sniffing softly.

He had to distract her from the pain, the tears, and even the heavy emotions in her heart overshadowed her true feelings towards Franklin.

He placed his lips on hers, as she moved against them slowly. As Franklin places kisses all over her neck, her shoulders and even where her black and red rose tattoo was. He was holding onto her waist with his hands as he kissed her body. Kissing her chest, torso and even her hips, as he can hear Blake moaning out his name softly.

He looked up to see her with eyes closed and her head was leaning back.

Blake lose control of her legs, as Franklin catches her and placed her back in the middle of the bed.

Once Blake opened her dried up eyes, she pulled herself upright as her bra straps were falling to the sides of her shoulder blades .

"Frankie, I…"

He gripped onto her chin softly to make her stop speaking and let him talk to her.

"Let me show you how I really feel about you,"

Blake looked at him silence as she nodded to him.

She reaches behind while trying to take off her fallen bra. Franklin helped her as his lips continue to kiss her lips, until Blake's bra has finally fallen showing her small breasts. He threw the bra away from them, as it landed wherever it was in the bedroom.

Blake leaned her back as she felt him kissing, licking, and fondling her breasts and nipples. She moaned loudly as her legs were spread apart for him to make his next move. Blake opened her eyes slightly, as her right hand reaches down to the buckle of his dark jeans.

He stood up on the bed and he unbuckle his jeans. Once he removed his dark jeans, he was left in his boxers before he hovered over his girlfriend.

"You sure about this," Franklin asked.

Blake nodded slowly. "Yes, Frankie… please… make love to me,"

He smiled before he kissed her once again. Franklin can feel Blake removing his boxers from off of him, by her feet. As they reached halfway, Franklin decide to do the same thing to Blake by pulling her mint green lace panties off with his own hands.

Once they were off, Blake can feel everything as her passionate love with Franklin increased. Her eyes were closed for a few seconds, as she can hear a condom wrapper tearing open and she witnessed Franklin putting it on himself . Blake pulled Franklin back towards her as her face was close to his before kissing his lips once more.

While her teal eyes were closed, Blake can feel Franklin entering inside of her as she gave out a small cry, leaning her head back against the pillows. She was panting softly as her heart was beating fast, until she felt tears spring from the corner of her icy blue eyes.

"You alright?" Franklin asked, cupped her cheeks as tears were now running down her eyes.

Blake was still panting as she looked deeply at his eyes, before nodding to him.

"I'll be gentle," Franklin lastly said, before he started thrusting into her slowly as Blake was giving out moans.

Blake was suffering from her first time as Franklin held her tightly. He was kissing her lips while covering her moans. He also kissed the crook of her neck, leaving kisses and biting down on her pale sensitive skin. Her fingers were roaming around his hair, his face, shoulder blades and biceps, until she started clawing his back with her electric blue painted nails.

"Oh, Franklin. Oh yes-" Blake groaned.

Blake's pleasure skyrocketed as her legs were wrapped around his waist, not leaving any open spaces between them. She requested Franklin to do not stop and to go faster, as she wanted her first time to be very life changing to her. Blake was screaming out his name as she was truly enjoying it for the first time in her life.

She never thought that she would be in love with an older guy who happens to be her kidnapper at first, then a friend to her and her Uncle Michael and now he was forever hers.

Never in her life she never had this feeling before after so long.

That feeling was called true love.

That is what exactly Blake felt when Frankiln was with her.

* * *

The sunlight of a new day was beaming down on Blake's closed teal colored eyes as she slowly opened them. She realized that she was in Franklin's bedroom in the downstairs part of the house, as she was wrapped in his arms. His muscular and dark arms were around the dark haired teen as her head was resting on his right shoulder. She moved her head up slowly to see him still sleeping peacefully.

A smile was placed on her pink lips as she remembered what happened last night. She gave her innocence to him as she was frightened at first about the cuts on her body, but Franklin didn't matter about what she has on her body. He cares about her and she was glad that he loves her.

She heard her iFruit phone vibrating on the nightstand as she turned her head slightly to see the screen light up.

She tries to reached over to get with her right hand, since she happen to free it from Franklin's grasp. But the dark haired teen couldn't reach it, so she decided to free herself from him.

Once her body was free, she finally reached out towards her phone, until both of Franklin's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back onto him.

"Where do you think you're goin'," Franklin asked. "Come here,"

She laughed surprisingly as she looked back at him, who was now awake. He pulled her on top of him, as she looked like a beautiful angel on top of him.

"Morning, Frankie…" Blake giggled.

"Morning, baby,"

Blake smiled before she reaches down and gives him a good morning kiss, while Franklin's were still wrapped around her waist.

Until Blake moaned softly, as she felt Franklin's hand creeping down. She was going to give into his submissive touch as he squeezed her ass, while her head rested against his chest.

Blake laughed once more. "Last night was… so amazing,"

"I know right," Franklin replied, before placing a kiss into her hair. "It's was your first,"

"Yeah, but it felt so fuckin' good,"

Franklin chuckled. "You were the one screaming last night,"

"Frankie," Blake said embarrassed. "You were the one attacking my body no matter what,"

"Hey, baby, listen,"

She raised her head. "Yeah?"

She decided to grabbed the blanket as wrapped it around her scarred naked form, until Franklin stopped her.

She looked down at him, surprisingly. "Don't be embarrassed to show me or be ashamed of it,"

Blake still kept her grip onto the blanket as Franklin slowly grabbed it from her grip. She was back to showing her body in front of him, once again. She looked so beautiful on top of him, straddling his hips, until his right hand touched her chin. She was smiling down at him, sweetly until she reaches down and kisses him, until he rolled over her on Blake and continue this make out session.

* * *

Now, Blake and Franklin were in the kitchen together, as they were making breakfast for each other. Blake was making the pancake batter as Franklin was cooking them.

As Blake pour in the pancake batter into the frying pan when Franklin requested for her to do so, it splatter on her face, as her tongue was licking the batter off her face. Franklin decided to do the same thing to Blake, by licking the batter that she missed on her cheeks and nose.

Blake playfully slapped him back for him to stay focused on the food, until she decided to help him.

"Can I try?" Blake asked, after when Franklin had flipped one of the pancakes over.

"Yeah, for sure," Franklin agreed, as he moved out her way. Now she was in front of the frying pan, as she holding onto the spatula with her right hand, until Franklin stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Blake was still wearing his same long sleeve grey shirt that he wore underneath his button up shirts. He still believe that Blake looked sexy in his shirt as he decided to kiss her neck, distracting her in the process of flipping the next pancake.

"Frankie, stop that!" Blake giggled, putting the nicely done pancake on her plate.

"Make me," he growled seductively in her ear.

He made her turn around, before picking her up and carried her towards the couch. Once he placed her on the couch, he was looking down at her innocent form as she crooked her finger for him to come closer.

"To let you know, I'm not wearing my bra or paintes," she whispered in his ear.

Franklin loved the sound of that as he stood back up and started taking off his dark jeans in front of her, until she heard her iFruit phone ringing. She groaned before she looked on the table to see that she received a message from Michael.

 _'Morning, sweetie. I hope you're alright after what happened yesterday. Didn't get to hear from you after the phone call. Make sure you take your pills. Love you, Uncle M,'_

"Who was that?" Franklin questioned.

"Uncle Michael," Blake replied.

"You know he's gonna kill us for what we're doin',"

"Don't worry, I'll tell him about us soon or later," Blake said, before she stood up and place her hands on his cheeks. "He's far away from us. What could happen?"

Blake place a kiss on his lips, before Franklin picked up his girlfriend and held her close. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as he sat down on the couch with her on his lap.

As the kisses continued, Franklin pulled the hem of his shirt that was covering Blake, until he pulled it off of her. Their lips collided once more, as Blake's hands travel down to his dark jeans. She was about to unbutton and unzipped them, until she heard her phone ringing.

"Come on!" Blake groaned leaving his lips. She climbed off him, as she grabbed her phone to look at the screen.

This time it was a phone call from an unknown number. So, she decided to place on the grey long sleeve shirt over her naked body before taking herself and her phone. Until she jumped slightly as she felt Franklin touching her from behind.

"Stop that!" Blake said playfully. "You're an animal, Franklin,"

She finally walked away from, as she answer the unknown number.

"Hello?"

" _Is this Blake De Santa?"_ A woman's voice was heard on the phone.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Blake questioned with suspicion.

" _My name is Norah Missildine and I saw your post on LifeInvader, saying that you're looking for your father, Carter Grant, right?"_

Her eyes lit up as she walked towards the window, looking outside of his backyard.

"Do you know where he is?" Blake questioned.

" _Yeah and actually he's my husband,"_ Norah replied. _"He has you on his mind everyday. He even has pictures of you in his house when you were just a kid. And I thought maybe today that I might be able to meet you, before you see him after so long,"_

Her prayers have been answered.

Blake was finally going meet a person who knows her father. It was her father's wife and her name is Norah Missildine.

Now, she knows that her father's name is not Carter Grant here in Los Santos.

It was Carter Missildine.

* * *

 **I totally fangirled over this, since I created the love scenes between Franklin and Blake. I hope everyone enjoyed, since I did my best on it.**

 **And also, Blake is finally going to meet her father and his new wife in the next chappie! I hope everyone is happy that Blake will finally see her Daddy after ten years and also meet his wife, Norah for the first time.**


	25. Carter and Norah

**A/N~More Baby Blake Cuteness in this Ludendorff memory! :D**

* * *

"Aww, crap," Michael sweared. "Where's Blakie Bear? I just gave her a cookie and she just happen to disappear. T, did you see her?"

"I don't know where she is," Trevor replied.

"Macey is gonna kill me, if Blake is not in my arms when she comes home," Carter explained. "Fuck!"

The three men were looking around the Grant's trailer home, as Blake was somewhere around the house.

All they were doing was just having a conversation while watching TV, as Baby Blake was crawling around happily in the living room area. Michael remember that she tapped his kneecap for him to give her something to eat to keep her busy. He could have put her in a highchair and she would have been in one place, but he was already gone by the time the three men finally looked down on the floor.

She was already thirteen months as she was having a hard time getting up and walking. But she prefers to be crawling on the floor, instead of learning how to walk.

Michael checked the nursery/bedroom and all can find is Carter's son strumming his father's acoustic guitar.

He looked up at him, which surprised him. "Hey, Uncle Mikey,"

"Hey, kiddo, have you seen your sister?" Michael asked.

Carter's son shook his head no, before Michael left him alone.

Trevor checked the kitchen area, until he helped himself to the ice cold beer that Carter had in the refrigerator.

"Damn it, Trevor, you ain't helping," Carter hissed.

Carter checked the bathroom to see that Blake wasn't playing around in there or wasn't in the toilet which can cause a baby's death and it made his heart sink if he found his daughter dead in the toilet or eating a bar of soap.

As Trevor sat down at the couch before opening his beer, he noticed someone who was under the table in the kitchen.

It was Blake as she was munching on a chocolate chip cookie that Michael gave her to have, while having her baby bottle of milk next to her.

"Oh, there you are," Trevor said, before placing his beer on top of the table.

He grabbed Blake from under the table and held her in his arms , while she was still munching onto the cookie. She looked up at him, as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Kiki," Blake babbled, having the cookie close to Trevor's mouth.

Michael and Carter came back as they noticed Blake in Trevor's arms. They immediately walked towards them in relief, as Carter taken his baby girl into his arms.

"Oh, Ladybug," Carter kissed his daughter's cheeks twice, before Blake looked up at him with her big teal colored eyes.

"Kiki," Blake held out the half eaten cookie in her hand as it was close to Carter's mouth.

Carter smiled sweetly before taking a bite from Blake's cookie, until the rest of the cookie became crumbs on his mouth.

"Here, C," Michael said, before grabbing the baby bottle of milk. "I'll take her,"

"Please do, she almost gave me a heart attack,"

Carter placed Blake into Michael's arms, as she reached out for her baby bottle. She finally grabbed it as she drank from out of it, while looking at her Uncle Michael.

"Don't scares us like that ever again, Blakie Bear. Me, your Daddy, and Uncle T were scared that we lost you,"

"Kiki," Blake babbled as she asked her Uncle Mikey to give her another cookie, since her Daddy ate the rest of hers.

Michael chuckled, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Blake was in the passenger seat of Franklin's Bravado Buffalo as she was looking out the window, watching the passing car go by. She was going to meet Norah Missildine today, as she gave out instructions on where to meet her at.

Norah told the dark haired teen over the phone to meet her at a diner near Vespucci Beach, which was called Little Vespucci.

Little Vespucci was a small diner place where beach goers on the beach, adults, teens, and even police officers would love to go have an all day dining from breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Before she was able to go meet her, Blake had to stop by at the house and get change into something more comfortable.

She was dressed in a black and white varsity jacket that had the letter 'B' on the left side of her jacket. Underneath the jacket was a short sleeve white button shirt as she left out a few buttons open that only shows a red tank top. For bottoms, she wore a short black knife pleated skirt with red leggings underneath them. For her shoes, she had her black converse high tops.

Her hair was placed in a tight ponytail as there was a few curls on the side with her front hair bangs, close to her ears. She still kept her earrings on as she replaced her left sterling silver rose stud earring with a feather earring that has hot pink, teal in the middle of it and black and white on the rest of it downwards. She had her black choker necklace with the small daisy flower dangling from it.

As Franklin parked in the in front of the restaurant sideways, he turned to face Blake who was staring at the diner window that had a special beach day special on smoothies for half price and even a help wanted sign for a waitress.

"What's wrong, baby?" Franklin asked.

"Maybe… I should just go home," Blake said, slowly before looking at him.

"Why you say that?"

"Cause, what if my Daddy doesn't really remember me? Or maybe this Norah woman set me up to make me look bad," Blake explained, leaning back into the seat.

"You'll be fine," Franklin said, placing his hand on top of hers, holding it in a loving way. "I never knew my Dad when I was a kid growing up on the streets, and he haven't seen you in ten years. This could be your chance, girl. It's either now or never,"

Blake thought about while looking at his hand, holding onto hers. She looked back at the diner place, before taking a deep breath.

She looked back at Franklin. "Alright, I'm goin' in,"

Franklin smiled before reached over and placed a loving kiss on her lips, while touching her right cheek. Once he removed his lips, Blake was smiling as her eyes were closed. She finally opened them, before whispering three little words and got out of the car. She waved to him, as she drove out of the parking zone and left her in front of the diner.

She walked inside of Little Vespucci as she noticed that the place was full. So many people who were wearing their bathing suits and even people in suits and ties were inside of the dining place.

There was music playing loudly on the jukebox, as there was two small children dancing around it. Radio Mirror Park was playing as one of Blake's favorite songs. _Don't Come Close_ by Yeasayer was playing on the jukebox, as she was smiling to one of her favorite songs.

She turned to her left to see that there was an empty booth at the window. So, she decided to take it, before others in the restaurant had the opportunity. As she sat down on the left seat that was close to the wall, she looked down at the menu that had many wonderful foods from breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

She check the time to see that it was lunch time, but she decided just to order an ice cream sundae instead.

"Excuse me?" She heard a woman's voice, as Blake looked away from the menu.

There was a woman with armpit length blonde hair, cascading down her chest and back in front of Blake. She had big chocolate brown eyes and soft pink lips. She was in her mid twenties as she had a baby bump covering her white knee length dress and blue jean jacket.

"Are you Blake De Santa?" She asked.

Blake nodded slowly, as a smile was placed on the pregnant woman's face.

"Well, I'm Norah Missildine," She greeted, as she held out her hand and Blake shook it. "It's nice to see you after hearing many stories about you from my husband,"

"It's nice to meet you too, Norah,"

Norah slowly taken her time as she sat down on the other side of the booth. She place her purse down in the chair, next to her before Blake talked first.

"So, you're married to my Daddy?" Blake asked, before she noticed the gold wedding band on her ring finger.

"Why, yes, I am," Norah replied, before looking at it. "Your Dad and I have been married for over a year now. It seems like yesterday, I just met him here. At this same exact diner at the beach and now I'm expecting his child,"

"How far along are you?" Blake asked.

"Oh, I'm just eight months," Norah replied. "I'll be due in a couple or maybe four weeks from now,"

"I see," Blake said softly. "So, I have a question I want to ask you,"

"Go ahead," Norah requested. "Ask me anything,"

"Why are we here at this diner?" Blake asked. "Are we here 'cause of the half price smoothies?"

Norah laughed at the dark haired teen. "Well, that's one and two…"

"Norah, baby, what a surprise to see you here,"

Blake heard a man's voice which sounded very familiar to her.

She turned away from Norah as she heard footsteps coming towards them. She can see though the reflecting mirror of the window and noticed someone who works here at Little Vespucci, as he reached down to kiss Norah on the lips, before standing on his knees to kiss her baby bump.

He stood back on his own two feet, before talking once more. "Was the baby craving a chocolate fudge ice cream sundae?" He asked.

"No, this time it's a strawberry banana smoothie with a slice of chocolate cake and bacon on the side,"

He chuckled at his pregnant wife, before turning his attention to the unknown person who was sitting with his wife.

"Who's your friend, Norah?" He asked.

"Oh, it's your surprise,"

He looked up to see Blake looking at the window.

She looked like she was bashful to him, which Blake was exactly.

He looked confused at first, before looking down at her pregnant wife. "Uh… okay, but why's my surprise looking outside?"

Norah looked at Blake for a second, before talking to her. "Aww, come on don't be shy, it's my husband and your Daddy,"

"Huh?" He said confused.

Blake taken a deep breath once more, before she slowly turned her head around to face Norah's husband. She looked up at him, as his emerald green eyes were staring at her teal colored ones.

The man had a stubble beard on his face as his dark brown hair was slicked back. He had a pencil hanging on the top of his ear and he wore a green apron around his clothing. His clothes was a black polo shirt and dark blue jeans with brown work boots.

Norah's husband looked at the dark haired teen as he was surprised about who she was. His hands was covering his mouth as he was shocked to see her after so long.

Blake was shocked as well, as she knew who she was to him. She stood up from the booth as she walked out of it. She stood in front of him as he was still speechless.

"Daddy?" Blake said, surprised.

Carter removed his hands from his mouth.

"Blakesleigh,"

Carter had his arms opened slowly for his daughter to run into him, and which she did. She rested her head against his chest as his arms were wrapped around his daughter's small body.

Both Carter and Blake were now crying tears of joy, as the brown haired man hugged his daughter tightly, before spinning her around in a circle. Once he let go of Blake, he wiped off her tears as they were slowly streaming down her cheeks.

"Look at you," Carter said. "You have grown into a beautiful young lady, baby girl,"

"I really did, Daddy," Blake smiled.

He hugged his daughter once more, before turning his head to face his pregnant wife, Norah who was now smiling at this happy reunion on front of her since it was nearly ten years for Carter.

He whispered 'thank you' to his loving wife, before she nodded to her husband.

While Blake hugged her Daddy, she noticed a tattoo on the left side of his neck. It was her full first name in curisive and etched in black ink. She knows that she is now forever a Daddy's little girl to him, since she was finally reunited with him.

* * *

As the three sat down in the booth together, Carter and Norah decided to let Blake talk about her life here in Los Santos, since she only told them that she been here for almost seven months now. She shared some stuff about her new friends and even some of the funny times she had with them. Carter and Norah were laughing at different points of each story, as the three of them decide to order and it was on the house by the brown haired father.

"You mean to tell me that you made Little Vespucci?" Blake asked, amazed, while dipping her french fry into her vanilla shake as the whipped cream covered it as well.

"Yeah, I have," Carter replied. "I decided to open up a restaurant and it turned out to be a big success under three years here at the beach,"

"And Blake," Norah gotten Blake's attention as the dark haired teen turned to face her. "I even met him here as well,"

Carter chuckled. "I even remember her order, every time when she comes in the afternoon time,"

"What was it?" Blake asked.

"A turkey and cheese sandwich on white bread with french fries and a strawberry shake with whipped cream,"

"No cherry on top," Norah added.

Blake and Carter laughed.

"And then your father tried to play Romeo to me, by trying to talk to me with his smooth talk," Norah explained, while dipping her french fry into her vanilla shake with whipped cream, before taking a bite from it.

"Yeah, she tried to make me talk to her, but it all came naturally, until I ask her out on that first date," Carter explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

Blake giggled, before she pulled out her iFruit phone once she heard it chimed.

It was a text message from Michael.

 _'Hey, sweetie,'_

She placed it on the table, leaving it alone for a while.

"So, baby girl, how's your mother, Macey?"

Blake was wide-eyed once he heard her Daddy talking about her mother, Macey Rose.

*BANG*

*BANG*

"Uh… she's fine… we just haven't talked in awhile,"

" _No, Mommy!"_

*SMACK*

Blake touched the left side of her cheek, as she remembered the stinging pain of her mother slapping her cheek.

"When I left Ludendorff to be here in Los Santos, we had an argument before I got on the plane," Blake explained. "She wanted to come with me and keep me safe, but I told her that I will survive on my own without her… and she told me to never call her again... unless I'm coming home,"

"Well, I hope she's alright," Carter replied, before stealing a french fry from Norah's plate. "Even though, I'm not with her or talking to her, since I been in witness protection for the longest,"

"Yeah, I hope so too," Blake said quietly, before placing another french fry into her ketchup instead of her ice cream and then she ate it.

She heard her phone chimed once more.

This time it caught Norah and Carter's attention as well, when Blake looked at it.

"Sorry," Blake apologized, before picking up her phone.

It was another message from Michael.

 _'I haven't heard from you in a while. Wanna talk?'_

Blake ignored it, before flipping her iFruit phone face down on the table.

"Blake, you never told me where were you staying at," Carter explained. "Are you living alone in the city of LS or your staying with one of your friends at the moment?"

Carter decided to sip up his chocolate shake as he was sucking it through with the red and white striped straw.

"Honey, I think she's staying with some man named Michael,"

Carter choked on his chocolate shake once heard that named after so long. His hand balled up to a fist as he started beating his chest, hoping that the coldness of the chocolate shake is going down towards his stomach until he gave out a huff.

He looked at his daughter with his green eyes, before he spoke up.

"Michael who?"

"Michael De Santa," Blake replied.

"You mean Michael Townley? Your Uncle Michael?" He asked once more.

Blake nodded slowly. "Yeah, is there a problem?"

"Holy Christ," He exclaimed. "Him? You lived under his roof for almost seven months?"

"Yes, I have," Blake replied, once more. "He adopted me into his life, when he told me that you've disappeared,"

"Disappeared?" Carter said confused. "What do you mean by disappeared?"

"He told me on the day I arrive here, that you vanished and never came back,"

"Why would he say that I disappear all of a fuckin' sudden, when I been under witness protection for nearly ten years?" Carter asked. "Me and him are hiding away from Trevor, since that Norton guy fucked up,"

"Wait, what do you mean by Mr. Davey fuckin' up?" Blake asked. "What did he do?"

"Honey," Norah placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're out in public. And at your restaurant, sweetie,"

"I'm sorry, baby," He apologized to his pregnant wife, before turning his attention to his daughter. "Baby girl, I'm sorry that I scared you. I'm never liked this, but… I'm glad that you're here with me,"

Carter sighed, before he stood up taking his chocolate shake. "Let me finish out two more orders and I'll be back,"

With that said, Carter left the dark haired teen and his pregnant wife alone, before Blake spoken up.

"Was he always like this?" Blake asked.

"No, sweetie," Norah replied, before looking at her teal colored eyes. "I'm sorry, if I called you that, instead of Blake or Blakesleigh,"

"It's fine, Norah," Blake smiled sweetly at her.

"It's just that what I heard from your Daddy is that before he met me, he had sex with another woman and that woman happens to be your Uncle Michael's wife,"

Blake's teal colored eyes widened. "Aunt Amanda,"

"Yes, and he and Michael are not friends anymore," Norah said, before looking at her husband who was taking another order from a woman in a bikini who was sitting at the bar. "Michael was his true friend, until Carter messed up. But he told me that Michael's wife wanted him and he gave into the sex. He knew it was wrong, and I still love him now matter what. We have a love child on the way and we also have you and your brother to raise as well,"

"My brother?" Blake said confused. "I don't have a brother,"

"Yes, you do," Norah replied, looking at her. "He's goes to school with you and he's a senior this year,"

"Uh… I don't think I have one," Blake said slowly. "You got me confused,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, if I confused you, Blakesleigh," Norah apologies to her.

"It's fine, it's just that I been through so much and sometimes I lose track of time,"

"Me too and even your Daddy too,"

Blake and Norah noticed Carter coming back towards them, as he removed his green apron.

"Are you two ready?" Carter asked.

Norah nodded, before looking at Blake.

"Yeah-" Blake stopped talking, before she heard her phone ringing on the table. She picked it up and flipped it around, once it was in her right hand.

Michael was calling her, as it showed on the caller ID and also a picture of her and him were on the screen. She stood up from the booth as she walked out of it. She looked up at Norah and Carter, before she told them to give her a minute as she walked outside the diner.

She finally answered her phone.

"Yeah?"

" _Blake, why ain't you texting me back?"_

She crossed her right around her waist. "Cause I been busy, Uncle M,"

" _With what?"_

"Just things that girls have,"

" _Oh, alright."_

"What is it that you wanna talk about?"

" _Well, for starters, how are you?"_ Michael asked, on the other line. _"Did you take your medicine?"_

"Yeah, Uncle M, I did," Blake replied. "How's Uncle T?"

" _He's knocked out, but he has an ice pack over his head, after when you hit him,"_

"Oh… when are you comin' home?"

" _I'll be home as soon as I can,"_

"Okay, I have to go now,"

" _Alright, Blakie Bear, I love you,"_

"Blakie Bear?" Blake said, confused.

" _I used to call you that when you were little back in Ludendorff, beside sweetie,"_ Michael explained.

"Oh, okay, l… love you too, Uncle Michael. Bye,"

"Bye,"

Blake hanged up her iFruit phone, as she turned around to see Norah and Carter walking out of the diner. A smile was placed on her face, as she was looking at the perfect happy couple in front of her, before she heard her phone chiming once more.

She looked at the screen and it was reminder she put in her phone to help her remember.

 _'Ethan's Vinewood Hills Party! Starts at 7!'_

She checked the time to see that it was five o'clock right now. So, she only has two hours to tell her friends and have her, Max, and Lunch to get ready for the function.

"Blake, instead of the beach, how about we take to where we live," Carter asked.

"It's a beautiful house near Del Perro Pier, by the beach, Blake," Norah explained.

"Actually," Blake placed her iFruit phone into her varsity jacket pocket. "I have somewhere I have to be now,"

"Aww, Ladybug, are you sure?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, but I'll give you both my number, so you can call and text me," Blake stated.

"Alright, Blake," Norah said, pulling out her iFruit phone from her purse. Carter did the same thing, by pulling his phone from his back pocket.

* * *

"Max and Lunch," Blake announced their names as she stood in front of them in the De Santa's living room. "Today, Blake Victoria De Santa has accomplish two things in her teen life. One is that I have found my Daddy!"

"No way!" Max exclaimed.

"That's cool, Blakie," Lunch exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he's awesome, just like he was back in my old hometown!" Blake explained. "He also has a wife and he owns a restaurant called Little Vespucci, which is the most coolest diner to ever have breakfast, lunch-"

"Yeah?" Lunch asked.

"Not you, ya diphead!" Max hissed.

"So, he owns his very own restaurant which serves breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Blake explained.

"Could he like give us a discount on free food, since he's your Big Daddy?" Lunch asked.

"Unless, you're family, Lunchables,"

"What is the other news?" Max asked. "Come on, what is it?"

Alright, then, I have a question for both of you," Blake stated. "What happens tonight for Rockford Hills Academy students,"

"Ethan's Vinewood Bash?!" Max and Lunch answered the question, until Blake held up invitations for three people to come to Ethan's hottest party up in Vinewood Hills.

Max and Lunch grabbed their invitations from Blake's hand, as they examines them before hugging their bestie, Blake for doing such a wonderful thing that has even happen into their lives. Being invited to one of the best Vinewood and Rockford Hills parties that only happens twice a year, was like a true blessing for every student at Rockford Hills Academy.

The girls started jumping up and down on the white expensive sectional sofa and started squealing as loud as they can, since they were the only people in the De Santa household which they can do anything, since Michael or Amanda was not around to witness it.

As they continue jumping for joy, Lunch stopped suddenly as her eyes widened when an idea had pop up in her mind.

"Wait!"

Blake and Max stopped their jumping, as they looked at Lunch on the right side of section sofa.

"Hold up! Wait a flipping minute! What about our clothes?" Lunch asked. "No way, we can't show up at this party without looking sexy, cute, young, and wild. We have only two hours to have our assess ready and out the door,"

"Don't worry, Lunchables," Max said, calming down her friend. "I believe Tracey's and Amanda's closet have everything we need,"

"I'm sure they won't mind," Blake said, with an evil smirk. "Since, they ain't coming back for the rest of their clothes,"

* * *

 **Yay! Carter and Norah are finally here! They seem like the happy couple, aren't they? Just like Blake and Franklin.**

 **So, Carter and Michael aren't seeing each other after when Amanda cheated on Michael with his best friend who also wanted this life in Los Santos as well. Will they see each other again, after so long?**

 **Now, we have Blake, Max, and Lunch going to a Vinewood Hills Party hosted by Ethan! What will happen in this next chapter? Will the girls have the best time of their lives?**


	26. Girls Night Out

Being in the principal's office was just only a thing, but being in the vice principal's office was another.

Blake was called out of her first period class, as she was reported to go see the vice principal. She was worried about what she has done at the school. She only been good for three months, without having no small accidents or fights lately.

"Blakesleigh De Santa,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Something that caught my attention here at this academy and I was thinking that maybe you should answer this. Plain and simple,"

"Uh, Okay,"

"Is your aunt, Amanda De Santa having a relationship with one of our staff members,"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"One of the students walked into Mr. Travis Grey's room, your chemistry teacher and saw him having sexual relations with your aunt,"

"But… that can't be her,"

"Well, I believe it's her, because I seen her coming to this academy three times during the teacher's lunch break and a student recorded them behind the desk and reported it to me." The vice principal explained. "This type of behavior can run the academy's reputation to the ground. If this is true and if you confront your aunt about this. I will let you off the hook for now. But if I see her again at this academy walking on the grounds, I will alert the local authorities."

* * *

Blake, Max, and Lunch were standing in front of the front door of one of the Vinewood Hills houses, where the party that Ethan is throwing for Rockford Hills Academy students.

Blake wore a solid black sexy cropped top that she stole from Tracey's closet, along with white skinny pants from her own, and also a pair of black heels. Covering her black crop top was her black leather jacket. Her black hair was flowing, as she had on Franklin's grey snapback hat on her head. Her colorful streaks were washed out as Lunch decided to put in dark purple in her hair for the party.

Max wore a black and blue skater dress she taken from Blake's closet, along with a pair of almost to the knee black converse high tops. For her caramel brown hair, she had light blue streaks in it, along with blue eyeshadow thanks to Lunch.

And finally, Lunch wore like a sexy black polyester above the knee dress that has lace around the upper part and to her left arm which she stole from Michael and Amanda's closet. The right side of arm was naked, since the left arm was long sleeve covered with a floral lace. On her feet wore red high heels which she also stoled. And her hair was put up in two side ponytails as she dyed her whole hair bubblegum pink.

Which made her look like a young prostitute…

Standing in front of the door, Blake was the first person to talk.

"I can't believe you dye your whole hair pink, Lunchables," Blake said, amazed.

"Steve is going to fuckin' flipped you off especially your mom," Max stated.

"Chill, I read the box and it said it can be washed out with shampoo,"

"Did you read it completely?" Blake asked, turning to her friend on the right. "It says after ten washes of shampoo. So, Steve and Selena is gonna get on your ass when you get home,"

"Shit muffins," Lunch sweared.

Blake ranged the doorbell.

"This is it," Max said. "Our first popularity party hosted by the senior hottie,"

"Yeah, but don't worry I got protection," Lunch said.

Blake and Max turn the face Lunch.

"Protection?" Blake asked.

"Protection from what?" Max asked as well.

Lunch pulled out three condoms from out of her dress, which they were place in her bra. Blake and Max slowly grab them and looked at the shiny condom paper.

"Lunch, I don't think we need these," Max stated.

"Yeah, I might keep mines," Blake replied, putting it in her back pocket. "Besides, I already got my v-card swiped,"

"What?!" Max and Lunch said shockingly together.

The door open to the house, as a familiar senior answer the door.

"Hey, Blakie,"

Ethan hugged Blake as he had a cold light beer in his hand. As he let go of the dark haired teen, he greeted Blake's friends too before letting them into the house.

Loud music was playing throughout the Vinewood home. _Hood Gone Love It_ by Jay Rock and Kendrick Lamar was blaring through the stereo speakers in the living room area where the DJ was.

Blake and her friends were escorted around the party with Ethan as they seen and met some of the students from Rockford Hills Academy dancing to the music, having conversations with one another and also drinking light beer or something from the bartender in the kitchen part of the house.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you three alone to party hard," Ethan stated. "Blake come hang with me in the VIP section of the house, which is the living room area of the crib and so as your friends too,"

Blake smiled sweetly at him. "Alrighty then. It's a date,"

Ethan smiled back at her before he walked off, leaving the three girls alone to do whatever they want.

They decide to lounge around the pool area of the house which was in the backyard. Before they walked towards the backyard, they decide to head to the kitchen and grab themselves a light beer to celebrate their first time being at a popularity party hosted by a senior hottie.

Once they arrive in the backyard area of the Vinewood home, three boys lighting up fireworks in the backyard by throwing in the other backyard of the home which exploded onto their lawn.

There was some people in bikinis and swimsuits jumping into the pool, as they were having fun having water fights and throwing beach balls at one another. There was blankets lay down on the green grass as Blake and her friends decided to sit down on the blue and white plaid one.

"To us!" Blake raised her open light beer in the air.

Max and Lunch did the same thing, as the clink their neck of the bottles together, before having the first taste of a cold light beer. It was more like a sweet of victory to them, since they have made it this far.

"So…" Max said slowly.

"So, what?" Blake said, before taking another sip of her beer. "What is it?"

"Did you lose your virginity to Ethan?" Lunch asked.

Once Blake heard that, she immediately spit out her beer before she started coughing the rest of it out.

"What do mean by that?" Blake asked.

"Oh come on, the way he looks at you," Max stated.

"I swear he was looking at you more than us," Lunch said. "Which is very rude since we're your friends,"

"Well it's maybe because that pink hair must have blinded him," Blake said, before clearing her throat so she can have another taste of her beer.

"Forgot about Lunchables' hair," Max said. "Come on, how was it? Who was the person?"

Blake kept quiet as she kept drinking her ice cold beer, until Max and Lunch thought about the person who she gave her innocence to. Max was smiling at her with a sly smile.

"Blakesleigh De Santa," Max said her name. "Why you young and wild girl,"

"What?" Lunch asked. "Was it… O to the M to the G, G, G! You mean…"

"It's true," Blake replied. "It was him,"

The girls giggled as Max and Lunch hugged Blake, until they let go.

"Well, how was it, you slut?" Lunch asked.

Both Blake and Max slapped her, as she rubbed her reddened cheeks.

"You need to say off that stuff, Lunch," Max said. "This is our best friend and she happens to be a real woman,"

"Well…" Lunch stopped talking, as she smelled something in the air, which caught her attention.

Blake and Max started to smell it in the air too.

"You smell that?" Blake asked.

"That's… that's," Max looked at Lunch who happens to have an excited look on her face.

"Weed!" Lunch exclaimed.

When she noticed a guy wearing a regge colored hat, she pulled him down as he was smoking a weed joint in his hand.

"Whoa, girl," he said. "You sure got a grip on to me,"

"Where did you get that?"

"From the basement," He replied, before standing back up. "There a James Joint party going on downstairs in the basement. They have strawberry kush, sour diesel-"

"Girl scout cookies?!" Lunch asked excitedly, standing up.

"Yeah, girl,"

Lunch immediately left her friends, after the guy who was smoking weed left them to be alone.

"Well… there goes Lunchables," Blake said.

"Off to get high once more," Max finished the rest of Blake's sentence.

Blake and Max laughed together, before the dark haired teen heard her iFruit phone ringing through her black leather jacket. She pulled it out of jacket, as she noticed who was calling on her phone screen.

Her Daddy, Carter Missildine was calling her.

She smiled sweetly before she stood up from the blanket. She told Max to give her a minute, before she walked off.

"Hey, Daddy,"

" _Ladybug, how are you?"_ Carter asked. _"I wanna to say goodnight now, since I don't really know what's your bedtime that Townley gave you,"_

"Oh, it's around eleven,"

Carter can hear the loud music and also firecrackers echoing through the phone.

" _What's that?"_ Carter asked.

"Oh, that's Uncle M… he's making dinner with me. We have the music up so loud. We're having a fun time now, Daddy,"

" _He'd better not burn down the house with you in it,"_

"Don't worry, we're making Asian beef,"

" _Blakesleigh, that's my favorite. Maybe we can make that together whenever you're at the house with me and Norah,"_

"Yeah, we should," Blake turned around to see Max standing up, as she picked up her beer and Blake's too. "I have to go now, Uncle Michael might have put too much sake into the wok,"

" _Love you, Ladybug,"_

Blake blushed. "Love you too, Daddy,"

Once Blake hanged up her iFruit phone, someone approach her from behind.

"Blake De Santa?" She asked.

Blake turned around to face a girl with caramel brown that was up in a loose ponytail. She had greyish blue eyes and pink lips. She wore a black jacket with a white tank top underneath. She had dark blue jeans on her legs along with brown combat boots on her feet.

"Yeah, but… do I know you?"

The girl looked shocked for a second, before she ran her fingers through her hair, revealing on her right wrist that she had bandages with blood stains on it.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she walked away from Blake, as the dark haired teen watched her away from her.

Max walked towards Blake as she walked the other girl leaving as well. "Do you know her?"

"No, she's seems so strange,"

"Yeah, I might wanna stay clear of her," Max suggested.

"Come on, let's go join the party," Blake suggested, walking back towards the house. Max followed Blake, as they left the backyard together.

* * *

Now, Blake and Max were in the living room area where there was a huge TV showing flashing lights, along with the hangup neon string lights.

 _Chala Head Chala (Steve Aoki Remix)_ by Flow was playing, as there were many people who are dancing around while still holding onto their red solo cups. Blake and Max were doing the same thing, having a few giggles while enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, unicorn hair," Ethan said walking towards them, before dancing with them. "Or should I say Blakie for now on,"

"It's Blake, Ethan," She replied, smiling at him

"Are you and your friend having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are," Max replied to Ethan. "This is like the best party ever,"

"I know right, Maxie J,"

"Yeah, Blake!"

"What happened to Harley Quinn or should I say pinky?"

"She off getting high, since she smelled the weed," Blake replied loudly as the music go loud.

"Maxie J, do you mind if I steal your friend for a second,"

Ethan grabbed Blake's wrist, as she gave Max her red solo cup halfway empty of whiskey. He pulled her out onto the dancefloor, as they danced together. Ethan was looking at Blake's body as she dances well to the music. So, he pulled her close to him, as she rocked her body against him.

Suddenly, the music stopped as the needle scratched.

There were many people complaining about the music stopping as they looked at the DJ who was playing the music. Blake and Ethan did the same thing, as the DJ called the senior over and he grabbed the microphone. The DJ whispered in his ear, until he started speaking in the microphone. The lights were pointing to one person who was here in the living room area where everyone was dancing.

"Well, well look who happened to join us?" Ethan said, on the microphone.

Lunch just happen to show up as she was still high. Max was holding her up as she led her to a nearby chair, before walking towards the dark hair teenager.

"Hey, it's Tracey De Santa!"

"It's the Fame or Shame hoe!"

"What she's doing here?"

"Hey, Miss. Famous, perform us a dance for us,"

Blake walked towards Tracey, as the eldest De Santa child noticed her cousin.

"What in the hella you doing here?" Blake asked. "This is a high school party!"

"Blake, what the fuck are you doing wearing my crop top and heels," Tracey asked.

"Cause I can wear anything I want, you ain't my Momma, slut," Blake hissed.

The party goers were oohing at Blake's remark.

"What did you say to me?" Tracey asked.

"You heard me, cupcake," Blake said. "How was it losing those pounds off you, creampuffs,"

"Tracey De Santa, get out of here," Ethan said, in the microphone. "Before you get roasted by Badass Blake,"

"Come on everyone," The DJ said into his own microphone. "Badass Blake, Badass Blake…"

Everyone started chanting Badass Blake, as she looked around, before turning to face Tracey.

"Just get out of here, before you make a fool of yourself," Blake whispered, in order to protect her eldest cousin.

"Oh, really, Blake, then what if tell everyone that I saw you with Dad's friend," Tracey said, before pulling out her iFruit phone.

"What did you say?" Blake asked. Tracey went into the phone application to show Blake pictures of her and Franklin. The first one was her holding hands with him. The second one was them sharing a loving kiss. And the third one was her sitting on top of Franklin's lap, while she was naked and he was sitting on the couch with his dark jeans on him.

Blake covered her mouth in shocked.

"You wouldn't." Blake whispered

"Try me, and I send this to Dad first." Tracey said.

Blake wasn't going to take this. If Tracey sends the pictures to her Dad, she was going to be in big trouble. If he knew that she was seeing Franklin, he will ban her from seeing him, since she only stayed at his house only one time and it lead to having sex for the first time. And worse he could kill Franklin, because he had taken her innocence.

Blake wanted to be with Franklin no matter what. She cannot let this secret go out into the air. She wanted to wait, until the right time to tell everyone that she's seeing Franklin. But how was she going to fight back to save her love life with Franklin?

As she can still hear the partygoers still chanting out her nickname, she had a determined face on as she walked into the kitchen while Max and Ethan were following her.

She immediately grabbed the punchbowl and ran towards her eldest cousin and thrown the spiked red punch at her face. The red punch mixed in with alcohol got onto her face, into her eyes and also into her blonde hair as she dropped her iFruit phone onto the dancefloor.

Blake immediately stomped onto Tracey's iFruit phone as it was broken into pieces with her black heels

"My phone!" Tracey squealed.

"Aww, too bad." Blake said sarcastically.

"Hey, Tracey," Max called out her name, as she had ketchup in her left hand and mustard in the other.

She started squeezing the bottles as she decided to decorate her with the condiments. Tracey was covering herself as she was screaming, while the others were laughing and recording her. After when Max used up the condiments, Lunch was able to walk around as she grabbed the bowl of hot melted chocolate from the chocolate fountain that was in the kitchen and pour it onto Tracey's blonde hair.

"Damn, Trace," Blake said. "You looked like a chocolate covered hot dog with ketchup and mustard,"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ethan got everyone on his microphone. "It seems that the Fame or Shame hoe ain't done yet. Blake, what do you think we should do with her for a grand finale?"

"Uh…" Blake thought about for a minute, since she had all this popularity. Even though she was going to embarrassed her eldest cousin, but she was happy on the inside that her secret relationship with Franklin wasn't out in the open. She turned around to see the pool in the backyard, before she smriked.

"Throw her in the pool!" Blake shouted.

The partygoers cheered, as it was a great idea that Blake has created for them to do with Tracey.

Four seniors boys picked her up, as they carried her to the backyard before the music in the living room area started playing once more. _Best Day Of My Life_ by American Authors was playing through the speakers, as Blake watched from a distance.

Tracey was begging for the partygoers to let her go, before she ended screaming as she was thrown in the pool. Once Blake heard the water splashing, that means Tracey was thrown into the pool. So, she, Ethan, Max, and Lunch ran outside towards the backyard as they see Tracey slowly getting her food covered self out of the pool, as the partygoers were laughing at her while taking pictures on their phones.

"Oh and by the way, Tracey," Blake called her out as the eldest De Santa child looked at her. "Don't fuck with high school kids or else,"

Blake had the pieces to Tracey iFruit phone, as she dropped it all into the pool without the battery.

"I'll keep this to myself," Blake said, putting it in her back pocket.

* * *

After when Tracey left the party was back on, as everyone was doing the same thing like they always do at huge high school parties.

Get high, get drunk, dance all night, party in the pool… which they have to get clean first, have make out sessions, and also throwing furniture out the window.

"Whoa, I'm high as hell," Lunch said, as Max was holding onto her. "As long as… Stevie won't found out about this party… I'll be cool,"

"What did you tell him," Blake questioned.

"I told him… that I… was at a sleepover at Maxie J's home," Lunch explained.

"Did you forget that he might call you?" Max asked.

"Oh, yeah, but let me turn off my phone first," Lunch said, before walking away into the kitchen.

"I think she had too much," Blake said, before sipping on her red solo cup that had whiskey in it.

"Totally, Blake," Max agreed, before taking a sip from her own.

All of a sudden, the neon lights were dimmed into a dark blueish, purple, and pink lights.

"Alright, this is for the fine ladies in the house," The DJ announced through the microphone. "So, grabbed yourself a sexy chick and dance with your man to this,"

 _I Don't Want To Miss A Thing_ by Aerosmith was playing, before Blake and Max saw so many partygoers doing the same thing what the DJ said, before the two was left alone, next to the fireplace.

"May I have this dance,"

Blake turned around to see Ethan next to her, before she blushed slightly and taken his hand into her own. Ethan led her towards the dancefloor, as Max was taken by Ethan's other friend named Seth who was a junior at Rockford Hills Academy.

Ethan placed his arms around Blake's hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were slowly swaying to the music as they were like love struck teenagers. Ethan was looking deeply into Blake's sky blue eyes, before looking at her dark purple matte lips.

"You know something?"

"What?"

"You're like the first girl who never act like this around me," Ethan explained. "Most girls just wanna be around me, because I'm like hot senior shit to them,"

"I see you more as a friend to me,"

Ethan chuckled lightly. "Why don't we be more than friends?"

His hands were traveling down her ass, as she relaxed against his touch by resting her head on the crook of his neck. After a few seconds, she looked up at him before she knows it. His lips was brushing against her lips.

She decided to give in and kissed him.

Ethan kissed her back as he moved his lips softly, while hearing the slow romantic music playing and the lights were still dim down.

 _I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

As soon as they let go, Blake was staring at him, before hugging him once more.

"I love you," Ethan whispered.

"I love-" Her eyes widened as she remembered something.

" _I love you, Frankie,"_

" _I love you too, baby,"_

Blake remembered that she loved Franklin and she cheated by kissing Ethan. This more like a teenager love affair. She acted like a real teenager for only an hour into the party, but she ended up cheating on Franklin, a twenty five years man with a twenty year old who is a senior this year.

"Why don't we take this up to my room?" Ethan whispered in her ear.

"Ethan, there's -"

"Don't worry, I have protection on my and it's in my pocket,"

"No, Ethan, there's-"

Once again she noticed the same girl that talk to after ending her phone call with Carter. The same girl who known her name and who was wearing bandages on her wrist knowing that she cut herself. She was staring at Ethan and Blake from a distance and she kept a blank face on.

That girl was starting to give Blake the creeps, until she got Ethan's attention.

"Ethan, do you know that girl,"

"What girl?" He turned around to see, before she walk away, minding her own business.

"Aww, damn, not her,"

"What do you mean 'not her'?" Blake asked. "Do you know her?"

"That's my ex," Ethan confessed.

With that said, Blake immediately left Ethan's grasp and ran into the kitchen to go after her, but she disappeared. Ethan's ex-girlfriend just vanish into thin air all of a sudden. Why was she staring at Blake and Ethan at the same time?

Whoever she was, she hopes to never to see her again.

* * *

Blake ignored Ethan the whole time during the party. She stayed in the kitchen with Max and lunch as they were drinking. So far the girls have light beer together, then shots of bourbon whiskey, and now they were having everything that the bartender was providing for everyone at the party, besides the spiked red punch that Blake thrown at Tracey for being a party crasher.

"I… just realize… that you to hate me… you hate nice old Lunch, Lunchy, Lunch, Lunch, Lunch…"

"Wait… we don't hate you. We love ya, Lunchables," Max said.

"Yeah, we love you… Lynn, Lynn, Lynn, Lynnette," Blake replied drunkenly.

"God, I'm drunk like a bitch," Lunch said. "Yo, if we can get some space cakes that will straighten this up,"

"Space cakes?" Blake asked drunkenly. "I rather have a pot brownie and eat a whole bag of Hot Fuego Takis,"

"I remember… one time… just one time… that I fed my dog, Zen-Zen a pot brownie… me and him… we were fucked up. But don't tell my Mommy," Max slurred.

"We won't…. Teens rule over adults… except for Blakie and her adult boyfriend, Frankie," Lunch replied.

"Hey, screw both of you," Blake said drunkenly. "I rather have make-up sex with him, than being here with y'all. You two act like... assholes,"

"But we're your assholes," Max and Lunch said together.

"What?"

Blake heard her iFruit phone ringing through her back pocket as she slowly pick it up and she looked at the screen. Franklin was calling her, as she stayed where she was in front of her friends and then she answer the call.

"Yeah?"

" _Hey, baby, you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm just… having a little fun right now,"

" _Blake, have you been drinking?_ Franklin asked. _"Is your Dad making you drink?"_

"No, silly buns, I'm at a party in Vinewood Hills. My friends are here with me… and to tell you the truth… I'm have a good time… uhh, my stomach hurts,"

" _Look I'm on my way,"_

"What?" Blake said, confused.

Franklin hanged up the phone as Blake looked at the screen to see that she was back to home screen of her iFruit phone. She press the lock button before turning back to her friends.

"Guess what?" Blake said. "Frankie's coming,"

"What?" Lunch said, confused, before walking away.

"Girl, we gotta out of here," Max said. "I think… this party gone too far,"

"Okay," Blake agreed. "Max… go get your ride and I'll wait for you,"

"Wait… where's Lunchables," Max asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Blake replied, before leaving the kitchen. "I'm going home with Frankie,"

* * *

As Blake waited outside for Franklin to arrive, she started hugging herself as the cool breeze of Los Santos was passing through. She heard someone calling her name, as she turned around to see Ethan running towards her with her black leather jacket in his hands.

"You forgot this," Ethan said, placing the jacket over her shoulders.

"Thank you, Ethan. You're such a charmer," Blake said, showing a drunk smile.

She heard her iFruit phone ringing once again as she took it out of her back pocket and answer it without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah?"

" _Blakesleigh, it's nice to hear your voice again after so long_ ," Steve Haines' voice was on the other line.

"Oh, hello Mr…Steve," Blake said, before burping quietly.

" _I was wondering if Lynnette is with you at the moment,"_ Steve questioned.

"Uh, no sir… she's off getting high and drunk at this awesome Vinewood Hills party," Blake replied, before looking around for Lunch.

" _Thank you, Blakesleigh for telling me,"_

"Huh?" Blake said confused, before Steve hang up the phone on the other line. She looked back at the home screen of her iFruit phone, before she placed it back into our back pocket.

Ethan was still behind her, before he wrapped his arms around her from behind, surprising the dark haired teenager.

"I don't believe I tell you this Blake, but I found you very attractive while you're drunk," Ethan said, seductively in her ear.

"No… no, get off me,"

"Come on. Can we seal the deal up in my room?" Ethan asked.

"No, please... Get off me, Ethan," Blake shouted.

"Aye, boy, if you don't get your motherfuckin' hands off my girl!" Franklin hissed, before throwing a punch at Ethan's face knocking him to the concrete ground.

Blake looked to see Franklin who was next to her before she kicked Ethan's leg.

"Stay down!" Blake says drunkenly, before turning to face Franklin.

He hugged his girlfriend, before Blake pushed him back, and threw up away from him on the concrete ground. Franklin moved some of her hair, away from her face hoping that some of her black locks won't be covered in vomit.

"Franklin, take me home," Blake said, before he carried her into his white Bravado Buffalo and left her in the front passenger seat.

He ran back into the house to find Max and Lunch and escorted them into the car. Once he has Blake and her friends into the car, he drove away from the party as he can hear police sirens and Blake noticed a familiar black Gallivanter Baller SUV heading up the road to where the party was.

He drove Blake and her friends to Michael's house, as he carry Blake into her own bedroom and laid her down, leaving her in her party clothes. He did the same thing to Max and Lunch, as he taken them into Tracey's bedroom.

The girls were definitely going to have a hangover, the next morning when they wake up.

* * *

 **So, that party turned out to be fun at first. And then Tracey decided to crash the party by looking for Blake. She had pictures of her cousin and Franklin on her phone, but Blake protected her secret relationship with him no matter, even if she had to embarrass her eldest cousin.**

 **Blake and Ethan? They kissed on the lips?!**

 **Ethan trying to take Blake upstairs to the room, but Franklin was there to save her just in time!**

 **But will Franklin know about this kiss?**

 **And we also have a creepy ex girlfriend in the story. Are we going to see her again?**


	27. The Hangover

"You can't tell me how to raise my own kid, Amanda!" Macey growled.

"She can't be spoiled forever,"

"Oh I see, those two beasts you called children having been fighting ever since Jimmy knew how to walk. My little Blake never starts fights, she loves the people around her, especially your husband who showers her with gifts, kisses, and hugs,"

"My children aren't beasts, you fucking bitch," Amanda hissed. "Your daughter needs to learn how to behave,"

"You put a belt on my child in front of me, my fiancee, your husband, and even your children," Macey retorted. "You called that fuckin parenting?!"

"Macey, stop this now," Carter retorted, pulling his fiancée's arm, before she turned around. "Look, we'll figure out a way to pay for the damn picture frame. Let's just get Blakesleigh and we'll figure out a way to punish her,"

"It better be a good punishment, beside taking away her sweets,"

"Amanda," Michael hissed. "Seriously, fuckin' stop,"

"Are you fuckin' defending them?" Amanda hissed. "I'm your wife, Michael Townley,"

"Look, you didn't have the right to hit and beat Blake with a fuckin' belt," Michael said. "She said she was sorry, and you ain't gonna take it?! She's four years old!"

After the argument, everyone went outside to find the children who told them to step out of the Townley's trailer home for them to have grown folks talk. They weren't playing outside in front of the trailer home, until everyone started calling out their names.

Carter and Trevor turned around to see Tracey and Jimmy climbing down a tree slowly, as they ran towards their parents, but there was one problem.

"Where's Blake?" Carter asked.

Macey turned to face Tracey and Jimmy. "Where's my daughter?"

"Auntie Macey,"

"Where's my fuckin' daughter, you two animals,"

"Hey, that's my kids you're talking to," Michael defended.

"I don't care, Michael," Macey hissed. "Where's my baby,"

"We saw ran towards the woods," Jimmy explained.

"She was afraid of heights, Daddy," Tracey said.

Michael, Macey, and Carter had the color drained from them, as they were worried about Blake now. She's only four years old and now she was in the woods alone, running for her life.

* * *

Loud music ringing through Blake's mind as she had a headache, followed by bad breath due to the alcohol intake from Ethan's party last night. She can really hear music playing, as the lyrics to _Closer_ by Tegan and Sara was still playing out loud.

" _Here comes the dreams of you and me. Here comes the dreams,"_

A dog was panting in her ear, as she felt a wet tongue licking her face, smelling it's bad breath.

"Lunch, you are so fuckin' nasty,"

She opened her eyes to see a black and white Corgi dog in front of her as she realized who it was.

It was Max's dog, Zen-Zen, since he had his red collar around his neck and his tags.

"Zen-Zen?" Blake said slowly confused.

He barked twice, before Blake covered her ears because of the sensitivity of having a hangover made it sound really loud.

She opened her eyes to see that she was wearing her red wayfarer sunglasses on her nose, before pushing them up to her eyes.

She wasn't wearing her party clothes when she woke up. She was wearing her white bikini with large sized rainbow polka dots which was the most hateful bikini that she ever wore.

"The fuck I'm wearing this for?!" Blake asked herself.

She preferred dark colors instead of bright beautiful colors for her clothing, but her aunt Amanda bought this for her to wear. For her bottom, she had her bikini bottoms on, but they were covered with blue jean shorts.

She noticed she was laying on the sectional couch of the De Santa living room. She slowly raised her body upright. As she looked down at the floor, she noticed something was wrong while noticing her lavender purple toenails.

On the floor, there was beer bottles and even soda and beer cans.

"What the hella happened?" Blake asked herself, placing her two feet onto the floor. She step onto a few spruck soda cans, before she noticed someone else in the living room area with her.

Max was wearing Tracey's blue bikini as she was laying on the square mahogany coffee table, with her butt in the air. She was sleeping as she was drooling on it.

"Max," Blake called out, before she stood up.

"Maxie J!" She called her name out once more, before caramel haired teen fallen while jumping off and onto the right side of the square coffee table.

"Damn it, Blake, you loud," Max complained, slowly standing up from the floor. She had an empty beer bottle in her left hand, before she looked to see the inside of it and then looked around the living room area.

"What the hell happened," Max asked, dropping the beer bottle.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Blake replied, before they heard loud snoring coming from the kitchen.

Lunch was laying on the counter in the middle of the kitchen as she was still asleep. She still had on the sexy black lacy dress she stole from Michael and Amanda's closet, while not having the red heels on.

She had Michael's expensive bourbon whiskey bottle in her hand as it was empty when Blake removed it. Her other hand was in a bowl of cold water. There was shot glasses and red solo cups at the end of the counter where Lunch's barefeet where.

Blake and Max move closer, until they smelled something in the air. There was two different scents in the air. One of them was coming from the ovens and the second scent was coming from the counter where Lunch was still asleep.

"Lunch," Blake shooked her sleeping friend from the countertop, as she moved a little by turning her face to the left.

"Lunchables," Max shooked her as well, before the pink haired teen raised her head slightly, until they finally recognized the scent that was on the counter.

"Lynnette Haines!" Blake hissed.

"Don't call me that," Lunch mumbled. "And shut up… you giving me a headache… Why am I wet?"

"Cause, you peed the countertop," Blake explained, before she and Max were in front of her face. Lunch moved her legs to see a yellowish pee pool underneath her and still felt wet on the dress.

"Aww, damn," Lunch said, before removing her pink locks out of her face and looked up at her friends. "Look, B, your uncle had the good-"

Blake and Max started laughing, as they looked at Lunch's face. Something was drawn onto her face skin in black as it made them laughed.

Blake was pointing to Lunch's face, while Max was trying to covered her laughs.

"What?" Lunch said confused. "It ain't funny?"

Blake walked away as she grabbed a metal pan from the sink and showed her face.

On her forehead, it says _'bitch'_. Her facial cheeks had cat whiskers on them and her nose was covered with black marker for the nose.

"Aww, that's fucked up,"

Lunch stood up from the countertop slowly, as pee was slowly dripping from off the countertop and she broken a few shot glasses, once they fallen onto the floor.

She walked towards the kitchen sink as she started washing her face.

Then Max and Blake decided to investigate what was the second smell coming from the kitchen.

And it all leads towards the ovens.

"Lunch, you aren't by any chance…" Blake asked, while walking slowly towards the first oven on the left while Max takes the second oven to the right.

"Whattie?" Lunch asked, lifting her head up out of the sink as there was still permenant black marker stains on her face.

Both Max and Blake opened the ovens at the same time.

"Wooooo!" They said disgusted, before closing the oven quickly.

The girls in front of the oven started coughing, before they looked through the windows of it to see what was inside. They notice that the oven was still on low, but there was something burning inside of the oven. They keep seeing melted but burnt chocolate on the rack of the ovens, as they noticed a familiar white grayish smoke still coming out of the oven doors, which caught the pink haired teen's attention.

"Is that my Girl Scout Cookies?" Lunch asked, recognizing the smell of her favorite type of weed.

She immediately left the sink and pushed Max out of her way, as she opened up the right oven to smell her favorite type of weed all brunt from overcooking in a silver pan.

She fallen on her knees as she covered her face.

"Why?!" Lunch cried, looking up at the ceiling of the kitchen area. "Why me? My weed never did anything to me. All it did was give me happiness,"

Lunch mourned her burned up batch of weed brownies, before she reaches over to the nearest drawers next to ovens and pulled out at two white dishtowel. She covered both pans up with the dishtowels, before she clasped her hands together and quietly said a silent prayer.

"Honor thy weed and my sadness, Jesus…" she silently said, before she stood up looking at the ovens, before Blake turned them off and shutting the oven doors.

Lunch through the windows once more. "Good-bye, my delicious friends. You never got the chance,"

"Alright, it's all clear that we were all drunk last night," Max stated.

"But what happened overnight?" Blake asked. "Look at my house. Look at my Uncle Michael's house! Are you fuckin' seeing this?!"

"Whoa," Lunch said, amazed looking around the kitchen area of the De Santa house. "Whatever we done last night, this ain't us,"

"Well, duh," Max looked at Lunch. "No shit, Sherlock Holmes,"

The girls decided to look around the destroyed De Santa house as they were amazed and shocked at what was the damages to Michael and Blake's house. They were over fifteen people who were left downstairs and ten people who were in the upstairs part of the house, using the kid's bedrooms and the bathroom as a sleeping quarters except for the master bedroom where Michael and Amanda slept in, since it was locked.

The paintings up on the wall were covered in graffiti paint used from spray cans. The one next to the bathroom, facing Jimmy's bedroom had _"WTF?!"_ on the yellow tulip picture. The one next to Tracey's room had _"Street ass and poontangs room"_ with a red arrow pointing to Tracey's room door on the beautiful scenery picture.

The girls nodded.

"That's true," Lunch stated.

And once they turn around to face the other side of the upstairs part to where the master bedroom was. There was a painting that happened to be graffiti with words again. It had a green arrow pointing to Michael and Amanda's bedroom that says _"Pimp and Stripper De Santa's sex room,"_

"Okay, that's fucked up," Blake stated, pointing to the picture. "The stripper part was one thing, but calling my uncle a pimp is another thing,"

As they climbed down the stairs to reach to the bottom part of the mansion house, everything was the same before when they noticed the sleeping party-goers, the open pizza boxes with leftover pizza inside, crushed soda cans and red solo cups, beer bottles that were in glass shards, and also three ply toilet paper was scattered across the living room room, along with buttered and cheddar cheese popcorn and potato chips.

On the picture portrait of Amanda, it had devil horns on top of her chocolate brown hair and _'Bitchy Wife'_ was written at the bottom with blue spray paint.

On Tracey and Jimmy's portrait, they both had dark colored eyes and mustaches on them and goatee on Jimmy's chin. _'Slut and Bitch Ass'_ were written in red graffiti spray paint at the top and bottom of the portrait.

They walked into the kitchen and it was still the same with the red solo cups on the counter and broken shot glasses on the floor. Michael's expensive bourbon whiskey bottle was still sitting on the counter, as it was collecting dust knowing that it was empty. There was a few open wine bottles taking from the wine rack as they were left open as well next to the juicer.

They noticed a green, but cold splatter on the floor as Max stepped onto it. She jumped away from her as she thought it was throw up at first, but Blake warned her that it could be her aunt's green juice that she be making for herself and it could be the leftover in the refrigerator.

Blake opened the refrigerator to see that everything in the refrigerator was gone, even the kale green juice that her aunt always be drinking, even though her Uncle Michael don't drink because of the bad taste.

The only thing that was left inside of refrigerator was a half empty carton of eggs and two cold trays of brownies, which Blake pointed it out.

Lunch moved Blake out her way, as she grabbed the cold tray of brownies on the left and started munching them down. Once she ate half of them, she realized that it wasn't her weed brownies that she made. It took her five minutes to recognize that something was wrong, until she felt her stomach rumbling inside as she started to clutching onto it, before sprinting off towards the upstairs bathroom.

Blake and Max were looking at Lunch running away, before they look at the cold tray of supposably weed brownies. Blake was about to reached out and grab one, before Max stopped her.

"I don't think those were weed brownies,"

"What were they anyway," Blake asked.

" _Holy mother fuckin' shit!"_ They heard Lunch swearing upstairs. _"Those have chocolate super laxatives in them!"_

Blake immediately pushed the cold tray of chocolate laxative brownies away from her, before they heard Lunch flushing the toilet, multiple times.

"I hope Lunchables don't flood the bathroom," Max said, before walking towards the backyard area of the De Santa house. Blake follows her as well when they walked outside of the house, hoping to get some fresh air, because the house doesn't smell fresh like it always does.

It smelled like leftover pizza, pot, and burned up brownies.

The backyard area of the house had cigarette butts in the pool and even beer and soda cans. There was someone that was laying down in the deck chair as she was getting a suntan while still asleep.

Max pushed the deck chair close to the pool, and she let Blake do the honors.

"Get your drunk ass out of my home!" Blake hissed, pushing her into the pool to wake her up. She immediately woke when she felt the cold water touch her skin and she immediately climbed out of the pool before looking at the girls.

"Cool party, you two," she said to them, before leaving the property.

Blake and Max looked at each, before Lunch showed walking slowly behind them and they noticed her.

"Feel better?" Max asked.

"Or you shit yourself?" Blake asked.

"No," Lunch quickly replied to Blake's question.

"Why you smell like ass?" Blake asked. "Please don't tell me you sharded up the bathroom,"

"Uhhh," Lunch didn't know how to reply to that question.

* * *

The girls were back in the living room area as they were sitting on the white sectional couch together. They were all sharing a morning beer and also a bowl of popped popcorn, which Lunch had the munchies for after eating two weed brownies from the refrigerator.

"What happened last night? What caused all this?" Lunch asked, with a mouthful of popcorn.

"That's we're trying to figure out," Blake replied.

"Seriously, I don't remember my dog being here at your house, Blake," Max stated, before Zen-Zen jumped onto her owner's lap, and the brown haired teen started petting him.

"All I remember is that we came home when my boyfriend dropped this off," Blake explained, rubbing the sides of her forehead, before taking off her red wayfarer sunglasses. "That's when we must have crashed into bed,"

"But there has to be more," Max explained, looking at Blake, before Zen-Zen ran towards Lunch who was still having the munchies while eating popcorn.

She decides to give Zen-Zen some of it to eat, before listening to her friends.

"Somehow I don't remember making pot brownies and chocolate laxative brownies," Lunch explained. "If I was making them, I would be waking up to the smell of them,"

Max shifted as she moved to get comfortable, before she felt something cold laying against the small of her back. It felt like a cold screen as Max raise up to find Blake's iFruit pad that had a purple and black case, covering it for the protection.

She pressed play on the screen as it was showing a video.

" _God, I need something," Blake said, bored._

Blake and Lunch moved closer to Max as she was holding the iFruit pad in her hands, while watching the video.

" _That party had me tired the fuck out," Max said tried as she laid down the white sectional couch._

" _Well, I know another way to have fun," Lunch stated._

" _What?" Blake asked._

Max fast forward the video as it showed that they were still on the couch.

" _Inhale it deeply," Lunch instructed as Blake was holding Jimmy's bong in her hand, before she lit it up, and placed her mouth over it. Blake inhale deeply as she was coughing for the first time, before removing it from her mouth._

" _Girl, you weak," Max giggled._

" _Fuckin' *cough* *cough* true," Blake said, still inhaling the smoke._

"I smoke weed?!" Blake exclaimed.

"Damn, B, you had a hard time," Lunch stated.

"Shut the fuck up, Lunchables,"

Max fast forward it once more.

 _The girls was still smoking weed on the couch, as they were laying down on the couch still and then they had a bowl of potato chips and cheese balls next to them._

Max pressed play, as it continues playing the rest of the video.

 _Max was licking one of the chocolate fudge pops which belongs to Michael. "This is so… yummy,"_

" _Let me have a lick," Blake said, before licking the side of it with her tongue._

" _Mmm, yummy, Maxie J,"_

" _I see Jim Jim's face in the chip," Lunch said, looking at the potato chip. "He looks so fuckin' sexy and delicious,"_

 _Blake grabbed another weed joint and light it up with Michael's blue cigarette lighter, before she blew smoke in Lunch's face, as she was looking at her friend inhaling and exhaling it. Lunch inhaled in the smoke as she layed back to enjoy the lovely smell of weed._

" _Hey, I have a question, will my auntie ever love me?" Blake asked._

" _That wannabe sex crazed housewife loves two things, money… and sex," Lunch replied._

" _And real men dicks," Max added._

 _The girls laughed, before Blake passed the weed joint to Max, as they were doing puff, puff, pass._

 _Max inhaled the weed joint, as she held onto the melting chocolate fudge pop with her hand._

" _Are you girls hungry?" Blake asked. "I wanna brownie so badly… or maybe a pizza,"_

" _How did get the cheese balls, on the cheese?" Lunch asked. "And how is the planet so small with some good cheese, instead of dirt?_

" _Maybe they got the cheese from the ground, just how they got bacon,"_

" _Maxie J, bacon did not come from no ground… it came from my Uncle Michael with those love handles he got,"_

 _The girls laughed, before Max passed the weed joint to Lunch which she had to walk pass Blake, until the dark haired teen made her trip, making her drop her fudge pop on the floor. Max dropped the weed joint as it started making the the red rug, underneath have a small flame, before Blake spilled her beer to make it go away._

" _Ta-da,"_

 _Max and Lunch clapped their hands._

Suddenly, the girls heard something vibrating.

Max paused the video as she once heard it.

It was coming from the white couch cushions as Blake dig in between them to find her iFruit phone. The screen was light up as she received ten messages. Five from LifeInvader, two voicemails which came from missed calls and even three text messages from Franklin, Carter, and Norah.

The people who were calling her and left her voice messages was her Aunt Amanda and Uncle Michael.

She decided to listen to Uncle Michael's voicemail, before she put it on speaker phone for her friends to listen.

She tapped her Uncle Michael's voicemail message, as it started playing.

" _Hey, Blake, it's your uncle, I'm just checking on you, since I thought about you this morning. I hope that you haven't destroy the house, because I will be coming home soon, later on tonight,"_

Blake dropped her iFruit phone on the floor, as it slide out of the palm of her hand.

The girls were shocked at the moment, as they heard Michael saying that he will be coming home soon.

" _I love you, Blakie Bear, goodbye,"_

The voicemail ended before the girls looked at each other, as Lunch dropped her bowl of popcorn on the floor, which made Zen-Zen ran and started eating it off the floor.

"Oh, shit," the girls said together, slowly.

* * *

Only an hour has passed, since the voicemail they heard from Blake's iFruit phone. They only have the morning and the afternoon time to clean up the whole house from the inside and out, before Michael returns from Sandy Shores. Blake walked back into the house, through the front doors as she noticed Max cleaning up the front foyer of the house. She was holding a black trash bag in her left hand, as she was picking up soda and beer cans.

"Yo, after that weed and party fiasco, I didn't get much sleep. Where'd you been?" Max asked.

"I went out for walk," Blake said tiredly, pointing to the door behind her. "While I was doing that, I finally got the people to leave the house. Maxie J, what we gonna do, those party-goers nearly turned my uncle's home into the De Santa Bed and Breakfast,"

Suddenly, Lunch fallen down the stairs as she landed at the bottom part of the stairs.

Max and Blake looked away from Lunch as she stood up slowly.

"Lunchables, what are you doing?" Blake asked.

"I thought I heard the doorbell ringing," Lunch replied, as she pulled down the shirt to cover herself, which belongs to Blake.

"The doorbell ain't ringing," Max replied, before looking at Blake. "Listen, B, we won't have the chance to clean up as much as we can since there's only three of us. Michael didn't say anything about what time is he truly coming home. He just said he's coming home at night,"

"If we were together and finish this before he comes home, we won't have to be fuckin' six feet underground,"

"But how?" Max asked. "Can we just get that maid that your aunt and uncle hired to clean all this up?"

"Uncle M relieved her from her duties and she's on vacation at the moment,"

"What about the gardener?" Lunch asked. "Can't he used his leaf blower to clean some of this shit up?"

"He won't be here until the weekend," Blake explained. "Besides, we'll all be dead at that time,"

"Okay, Blake I think we ran out of options at this point," Max said dropping the trash bag, full of soda cans and beers. "You might as well get your aunt on the phone and tell her to come home right now, so she can help fix this,"

"Uh, do you know who my aunt is at the moment?" Blake asked. "She's a raging bitchy wife or soon-to-be ex-wife fucking with the yoga instructor who's a bitch ass,"

"But, can you at least talk to her?" Max asked.

"No and plus she knew about Ethan's party and also about the party we through here as well," Blake explain while pulling at her iFruit phone from her back pocket. "Here, listen to this voicemail. She's losing her mind,"

She played Amanda's voicemail message on speaker phone.

" _What the fuck did you do to your cousin and my daughter?! I can't fucking believe you, Blakesleigh Rose Grant or whatever the fuck you are in this world! Wait until Michael knows about this and he'll kick your little ass out on the streets-"_

Blake ended the voicemail by pressing pause.

"And you two don't wanna hear the rest," Blake sighed before looking back at her iFruit phone. "Let me try to talk to her and and we'll clean up this mess together,"

Blake walked outside of the De Santa house, before placing her phone up to her ear, as she can the ringing on the other line of the phone. Amanda didn't pick up her phone as it went straight to voicemail.

So, Blake decided to leave her a voicemail.

"You listen to me and you listen to me very good," Blake growled. "Everything was fine before you end up fuckin' that tennis coach and now that bitch ass yoga instructor and even my Dad, Carter Missildine. I hope that you will never return back into my life and to my uncle and Daddy's life. If I see you again, somebody is gonna end up getting hurt and it's not going to be me or Uncle Michael. Do you hear me you, bitch?!"

She hanged up her phone before looking through her contacts, and dialed another number that can be helpful for her.

"iFruit Customer service, how may I help you,"

"Hi, I would like to have a number blocked,"

* * *

 **So, after a night of partying and left alone in that house, Blake, Max, and Lunch had finally messed up big time by destroying the De Santa house.**

 **What will they do now, since Michael will be returning home soon? Will they be able to clean up everything before he returns home? Or he'll be one over protective but angry uncle to his niece once again?**


	28. Returning Home Part One

Blake was waiting outside of the De Santa house, as she was supposed to be picked up by her best friend, Lunch.

The pink haired teen decided to pick Blake up from the house, so they can go to school together at Rockford Hills Academy. But the dark haired teen remember that Lunch had her car repossessed by the Los Santos Police Department for smoking marijuana in the car, while having an open beer and also an expired registration.

So, how was Lunch going to pick up Blake?

As Blake waited outside of the house, Jimmy happened to walk out of the house too, before he was greeted by the dark haired teen.

"So, you finally got your eyes from off the TV, huh?" Blake asked.

"Yeah for a while," Jimmy replied. "Do you have some money on you?"

"Why you asking me that?" Blake asked. "Should you be asking Uncle M or Dad whatever you call him?"

"Look I want some pot, but if tell that Dad I want some money, he's going to fuckin' flipped out on me about me getting a job,"

"He speaks the truth, Jim," Blake replied. "I'm tryna find me a job too, instead of being like Tracey, who sells her body,"

Blake and Jimmy laughed, until the gates to the De Santa house slides open as a black Gallivanter Baller, SUV slowly came in. The inside of the SUV had greyish white smoke covering the inside of the interior, as it should through the windows.

The SUV honked twice as Blake and Jimmy looked confused, before they walked towards the front driver's side.

"Oh shit, I smell pot,"

"And I know who's this," Blake said, before tapping the window as it rolled down. Weed smoke was coming out the SUV, as it revealed Lunch looking at them.

"What's up, Blakie?" Lunch greeted, before she turned her head to see Jimmy.

She immediately fixed her posture and unbuttoned a few of her buttons to her school uniform to show her pink bra. "Hey, Jim Jim, how you been?"

"Lunchables, I know you are not driving in Steve's car while smoking weed,"

"So, what?" Lunch asked. "Stevie don't even give a fuck. All he care about is being famous on TV and fuckin' my moms,"

Lunch grabbed a weed joint from her left ear, and she gave to Jimmy.

"It's called Girl Scout Cookies, Jim," Lunch stated. "It's better than Los Santos Kush,"

"Thanks, Lunch," Jimmy said, taking the weed joint into his own hand.

"Go to school, Lunch," Blake finally said.

"But… you need a ride," Lunch stated.

"I'm going on my bike," Blake explained. "I'll see you later, but make sure that Steve's car is in one piece,"

"One piece?" Lunch said confused, before she finally understand it. "Oh, alright,"

She finally rolled up the window, as she put Steve's car in drive, before she almost runned over Jimmy and Blake.

"Lunch!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"What the hella you doin'," Blake asked.

She went around the driveway, by turning right where the front doors were, scraping the sides of the SUV and then turned right once more, before she hit the back of Tracey's car. Blake balled up her fists, as she watched Lunch finally leaving out the driveway, laughing at the damages she did to Steve's SUV and Tracey's car.

"My friend's dumb as hell,"

"Yeah, but she kinda cool," Jimmy explained.

* * *

It was now the afternoon time at the De Santa house, as Blake, Max, and Lunch were left alone to clean up the mansion home after having a hangover of not remembering what happened last night.

All they remember is that they were smoking weed and then they somehow brought Ethan's party-goers from the Vinewood Hills home, who escape the police and decided to have the party here.

There was a LifeInvader post on the girl's page, saying that the continuation of the party will be at Michael's house. Hours later, it got way out of hand when the girls woke up not remembering a thing and having the house destroyed.

So, the girls decided to team up by cleaning up the whole house, before Michael returns home from Sandy Shores to be reunited with Blake once again.

Lunch was outside of the house, removed the three ply toilet paper from the small bushes, trees, and even on the house. She alerted Blake that her uncle's Obey Tailgater was still locked in the garage, unharmed along with her electric blue motorcycle.

Which brought relieved to one of Blake's worries.

Max was cleaning up the living room area, as her black and white Corgi dog, Zen-Zen was licking up some of the pizza sauce and peanut butter from off the hardwood floor and even the green kale juice. She had another large trash bag, as the other was used the clean the foyer which was already cleaned early in the morning time.

Blake was in the kitchen area and also the dining area, as she removing the broken shot glasses and red solo cups fill with beer or maybe her uncle's expensive whisky. She poured it out into the sink, as she watching the good alcohol going down the drain. She cleaned off the counter that was covered with Lunch's unrie. She decided to use lemon scented kitchen cleaner as she was wiping it off.

"The outside," Lunch announced, holding two large trash bags dropping them to the floor. "Is clean and also the pool,"

Blake looked down at the floor where Lunch was next to the trash bags, as it as ripped open somewhere spilling out pool water and a few cigarette butts.

"Lunchables, thanks alot,"

"What'd I do?" She asked.

"I have to clean the floors once again," Blake explained.

She looked down at the trash bags, as it was still spilling out pool water and cigarette butts, before a pibweisser beer bottle came out as well.

"Uh, I can explain,"

Then Max came into the living room with Zen-Zen tailing behind her feet. The dog looked at spilled pool water and cigarettes butts coming out, before he started walking towards it, hoping that he can clean it up.

Before he could do that, Max immediately pulled him back as he was whining softly.

"Y'know what?" Blake said, before pointing to Lunch. "This is all your fault. I knew it from the beginning that this was your fault,"

"My fault," Lunch asked, pointing to herself. "How's it my fault?"

"You got me and Max high for the first time and we somehow had Ethan's party over here," Blake explained.

"None of the would have never happen, Lunchables, if we could have stayed in bed until the next morning," Max stated. "We were all lucky that the cops, Mr. DS's neighbors, or even your stepfather, Haines didn't call or even come over and we could have been caught and sent to jail overnight,"

"You don't have to worry about me going to jail," Lunch said, placing her hands on the side of your hips. "I'm a fuckin' famous for being in jail,"

"Cause, you are soon to be Steve Haines' stepdaughter, when he marries her in the summer. That wedding will be on TV. Live, Lunchables!" Blake explained. "You act like my Uncle T and even a pinch of Franklin's friend Lamar,"

"I don't give a fuck about him," Lunch explained, before a few tears started coming out of her blue eyes. "My Mommy was there for me, and now she cared about him. I wish my Mom didn't care about him, and leave his ass, so he can get embarrassed on TV and at his job as a fuckin' FIB fuck,"

Blake realize that she hurt Lunch's feelings.

"You don't want Selena to marry Steve, don't you?" Blake asked.

"No, I want it be like the old days, with my mom and Lil Chris where I don't have to whoop his little ass," Lunch said, covering her eyes wiping off her tears.

"Why can't you tell her that?" Max asked.

"I can't," Lunch explained. "She loves that bastard so much. She won't listen to me,"

Max and Blake were listening to Lunch's every word. She wanted to have her mother's love once more, before Steve came into the picture.

They even remember that Selena told them about how everything was fine, before Lunch showed this new behavior by showing out. But, Selena still love her daughter, Lynnette no matter what.

Even, Blake and Max love their friend no matter what too.

If she was high.

If she was drunk and throwing up.

They still love her as a friend, but they wanted to help her.

They showed her that they cared about her by giving her a hug, and even Zen-Zen climbed onto Lunch's legs, before he licked her right naked leg.

"We're gonna help you, Lunch," Max stated. "But we have to help Blakie with her problem first,"

"Yeah, Uncle Michael says that I can't be friends with you anymore, Lunch," Blake explained, removing her arms around Lunch. "If he find this house still a mess and even you, Lunchables. I'll be dead. I mean it this time,"

"Then what the fuck are we doin' standing around," Lunch asked, once her sad behavior changed. "I still want to be friends with you Blake. Even if I had to get past King Kong,"

The girls laughed at the joke about Michael.

Blake heard her iFruit phone chimed as she pulled it out from behind her back pocket. She received a text message from Michael as she studies the message.

"Who was that?" Max asked.

"Uncle M," Blake replied.

"What's wrong now," Lunch asked.

"He wants me to go grocery shopping," Blake explained. "He made me a list to get. So, you two are going to have to clean up for a while, until I return. He told me to take his car,"

"Don't worry bout a thing," Max stated.

"We got this, Badass," Lunch said.

Blake smiled at her friends, before she went upstairs to grab a shirt from out of her closet to place over her bikini top. She grabbed a gray short sleeve Los Santos shirt and place on her black high tops over her feet. She went back downstairs to grab the keys to her uncle's Obey Tailgater and also her phone, before leaving her friends alone in the house.

* * *

Blake went into the nearest neighborhood Junes supermarket, as she grabbed a green push basket and went over the list of food Michael wanted to her get. From chicken and steak, Blake went down each aisle in a hurry trying to get everything on the list even chocolate, since she had a craving for it… and even Michael if he finds it.

She even went down the liquor aisle and grabbed two bottles of expensive bourbon whiskey that her uncle always drinks to cover up what happened to the last bottle with Lunch.

She heard her phone chimed once again, as it was a text message from Max saying that they need more cleaning supplies.

Blake groaned at the message, before she sprinted towards the cleaning supplies aisle to grab cleaning wipes, dishwasher soap, laundry detergent, bleach, and even carpet cleaning.

When she got finally every cleaning supplies she texted back Max saying that she was on her way back. Once she made it to the register, she immediately pile all the things on the conveyor belt as the cashier was scanning them quickly because she told him that she was in a hurry.

Once he reached the expensive bourbon whiskey, he asked her if she was over eighteen, but he decide to let it slide since Blake gave him a solid hundred dollar bill to make him shut up.

"You must had a wild party last night," He asked, before Blake had every grocery bag in the push basket.

Blake glared at him. "You better shut the fuck up about this or else I'll come back and cut your balls off with my switchblade knife that my crazy uncle gave me for my fifth birthday,"

With that said, she finally left the grocery store with the food and cleaning supplies place in the back trunk of her uncle's black Obey Tailgater.

* * *

Once she made it back to the house, she and her friends helped her place the food and clean supplies into the kitchen. As Blake took care of the food by placing it into the refrigerator, she moved the rest of the brownies out of the refrigerator and wrapped it with plastic wrap, before she heard the doorbell ringing throughout the house.

Blake walked out of the kitchen to see Lunch about to answer the door.

Her eyes widened. "Yo, don't touch that door!" Blake shouted. "Everyone freeze!"

As they froze, they waited until someone makes a noise from outside for them to go away.

" _Aye, Blake, you in there?"_

Everyone sigh in relief as they heard who was on the other side of the glass front doors.

"Oh, shit, I thought I might shit myself again if it was Steve or the po-po," Lunch said in relieved.

"Yeah, but don't do that here," Blake said walking towards the front doors. "You still have a bathroom to clean, Miss Lunchables,"

"Since you sharded it up," Max giggled, before grabbing a plunger, a gallon of lemon scented bleach, and a white tea and lily air freshener to placed in her arms. "Now get to work,"

"Yes ma'am!" Lunch said, like a drill sergeant.

Blake giggled at Lunch, before she opened the right side door, and walked towards him instead of inviting him into the house.

"Hey, Frankie," Blake said suddenly. "How you doin' this morning?"

"Good," Franklin smiled before pulling Blake closer to him. "I came to check on my girl after what happened last night,"

Blake blushed, placing a hand on his left cheek. "Thank you for saving me. Your so kind,"

Franklin reached down and gave Blake a kiss on the lips, before staring at her before teal colored eyes. Blake relaxed against Franklin's chest as his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Speaking of last night, who was that guy that had his arms around you?"

"Uh, he's like a senior hottie at my school," Blake explained, before removing herself from him. "His name is Ethan and he tried to get me in bed and but the worse of all… I did something bad…"

"What happened, baby," Franklin asked. "What the fuck happen?"

"Frankie, please forgive me…" Blake had tears running down her eyes. "He kissed me and… he got rough with me,"

"What?!" Franklin asked. "Oh hell no! Where's this motherfucker at?"

"I don't know, Franklin," Blake replied. "But I was scared about when he kissed me. I thought about you and he wanted me,"

"You'll be alright," Franklin said, pulling Blake closer to him. He can hear Blake still crying against his chest, as she held onto his white shirt and black jacket. "Baby, it's alright. Nobody ain't gonna hurt you, when I'm 'round,"

"I'm sorry, Frankie," Blake cried. "I shoulda came back to the house, instead of going to that party,"

"You didn't know what could happen," Franklin explained. "But I'm glad that you're okay, Blake,"

He lifted up her chin to look at sobbing face, before Blake opened her eyes. He wiped off the running tears off her face, before holding her face into the palm of his large hands.

"I love you so much," he whispered against her pink lips, still stained with purple lip stick.

His lips were against Blake's once more as she moved against his. She moaned softly into the kiss, as she felt relaxed once more.

Being with him and feeling his touch again her pale skin made her more alive. She would love to give him make up sex, but the house still a mess and also her friends inside cleaning it up.

It would have to wait until later.

Once he removed his lips, Blake looked back at him with wonder filled eyes.

A small smile was curled up on her lips. "I love you too, Franklin,"

Blake wrapped her arms around him, as the same smile was kept on her lips. Franklin loved her smile as long as she was happy to be with him as a boyfriend.

"What you doin' here?" Blake asked.

"I came by to check on you and also to take you with me,"

"Where?" Blake asked while she was confused.

"Your uncle called me and told me to pick him up from T," Franklin explained. "He also told me to bring you, so he can see how you're feelin',"

Blake's eyes widened. "Fuck!"

Once she sweared, she removed her arms from him.

"What's wrong?" Franklin asked.

"Oh, nothing, Frankie," She flashed a fake smile. "I'm just happy I'm gonna see my favorite uncle and also my crazy one,"

"Okay, you ready,"

"Uh, no!" Blake said suddenly. "I… have to… freshen myself up. I can't go into the desert, wearing this,"

"Okay, then," Franklin said. "I'll wait for you downstairs,"

"Wait," Blake said suddenly, while blocking him from the doors. "Just wait outside for a moment,"

Blake walked back into the house as Lunch came back downstairs wearing a mask holding a plunger in one hand and the lemon scented bleach in the other. Max walked towards the front foyer, as she had glass cleaner in her hands.

"Is the living room clean?" She asked Max.

"Yeah, why?"

"Franklin wants to come in while he waits on me," Blake explained. "Make sure he stays in the living room and don't let him wander around the house cause I know it's still a mess,"

She turned to Lunch and pointed her finger at her. "You better not embarrass me in front of my man, ya hear me?"

"Oooo, so he's call your man, now?" Lunch asked, placing the stuff down on the floor, before removing the face mask.

"Don't make me slap your ass silly," Blake warned. "This is super cereal right now. Keep him in the living room,"

Blake opened the doors to invite Franklin in, until she noticed Chop as he jumped onto the dark haired teen and started licked her face while she was laying down on the floor.

Blake was giggling as she was trying to push the dog off her.

"Chop, Chop, stop it,"

"Chop, get off her," Franklin pulled him back on his green collar as he stay still. "Man, I need to school yo ass,"

Blake stood up from the floor with the help of her friends, before she started talking once more.

"Franklin, you remember Max," Blake asked.

"Wassup Max, how you been,"

"I'm good, trying to stay cool that's all," Max replied.

"You still scared of Chop?" Blake asked.

"No-"

Then Max heared her Corgi dog, Zen-Zen running towards her from behind as the small dog noticed Chop front of him.

Chop ended up barking loudly in front of Zen-Zen, as Max immediately pick up her own dog hugging him close. She could tell that her own dog was scared of the large rottweiler, as he was whining and stayed so close to her owner.

"Chop, sit," Blake commanded pointing her finger at him.

He followed that command as he listen to Blake.

"Good boy,"

"Oh, I have a treat for him," Lunch said, before running off into the kitchen and grabbing one of the brownies.

"Wait, what's that you have?" Franklin asked.

"A brownie," Lunch replied, as she was feeding Chop one of the cold brownies from the refrigerator.

"Wait a fuckin' minute," Blake exclaimed. "Don't feed the dog a shit brownie,"

"A what?" Franklin asked. "What did you fed him?"

"Okay, now that's just plain wrong," Max stated.

"Chill out, it was a regular chocolate brownie," Lunch stated, as Chop was now licking the rest of the brownie pieces from out of the palm of her hand.

Blake pulled Lunch close to her. "That better be a regular brownie, ya hear me, Lunchables,"

"Yeah, I'm sure, hell I even checked it out," Lunch explained.

Blake let go of her friend's arm, as she slowly relax while watching Chop. He was still moving around just fine, before he started walking off.

"Alright, I'll be here with the dog," Franklin said, before walking towards the living room area where Chop was at the moment.

Blake nodded, before climbing up the stairs to go into her bedroom and grab some decent clothes to wear.

* * *

She headed into the shower, hoping to wash out the scent of last night of drinking beer and the smell of Lunch's Girl Scout Cookies pot.

As she relaxed against the warm shower, she started having glimpses of the night when Franklin had taken her into his arms. She remembered that she loved every minute of it, as she had her eyes closed. She would love to do it again someday, but this time it'll be more private again just like at his house. But she has to reveal her relationship towards Franklin one day to her family.

Except for Tracey, who is willing to do everything just to expose the relationship to her dad.

Once she got out of the shower, she put her long but damp black hair up into a tight ponytail as she sprayed hold on hairspray, hoping that it will keep it into place when she out in the desert. She placed her dangling feather earring into the right side of her earlobe and around her neck was her black choker collar necklace with the small daisy flower dangling. She wore a black short sleeve shirt and a red and black plaid flannel shirt. Blue skinny jeans were on her legs as she wore burgundy red biker boots on her feet.

She was ready to go, as she climbed back down the stairs to see Franklin still sitting on the couch as Chop was next to him.

"Hey, Chop, come here boy," Lunch called him out, as he ran towards her, before wrapping his front legs around her right leg.

"Oh, hey, wait a minute?!" Lunch exclaimed. "I'm not like that,"

Chop started humping Lunch's leg, as the pink-haired girl started complaining about it while trying to pushed him off. Max was laughing at it, while she was still holding onto her corgi dog and her hands.

Franklin pulled him back as he complained about humping her girlfriend's friend leg, before he noticed his girlfriend standing in the living room.

"You ready,"

"Just one more thing and I'm ready,"

"Alright, I'll wait out in the car," Franklin said, before Chop was following him. Once they finally left the house, Blake was along with her best friends.

"Listen, I have to go pick up my Uncle Michael from Sandy Shores," Blake explained. "I'm leaving you two to clean up the rest of the house before I return,"

"Blake, I'm not sure if we can clean up the house before he comes home," Max stated.

"Yeah we only clean up the bathroom, the living room, and the kitchen so far, and also the backyard," Lunch explained.

"Look I will call and make sure that you're doing your jobs," Blake explained. Once we're pulling up in the driveway you have to leave as soon as you can. Do not hide in the house. You need to leave out the backyard and go out the other way,"

"Okay, we'll do the best we can to hurry up with our jobs," Max explained. "But, you need to call us as soon as you arrive in Sandy Shores so we'll know how long it takes,"

"Don't worry I will," Blake replied, before looking at Lunch. "Listen I bought two bourbon whiskeys for my Uncle Michael. If one of the bottles is empty when I get home, I'm gonna snitch on you to Steve, telling him that you were at that party and you were smoking pot. Is that clear, Lunchables?"

"Crystal,"

"Keep an eye on her," Blake said to Max.

"I got you,"

Before Blake left the house, somehow she had an idea.

An evil idea just to get back at her Uncle Trevor, if he was there at the nasty trailer home in the desert.

So, she walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the cold tray of weed and chocolate laxative brownies from the refrigerator, as she taken a few onto a plate and wrap it up with plastic wrap, before leaving the house.

* * *

 **So, this is part one of Michael returning home from Sandy Shores. I want to just to put this chapter into one, but instead it will be too long so I decided to split this up.**

 **In the next chapter, Michael will be returning home from Sandy Shores, but will Max and Lunch have the house cleaned up before he walks through the front door?**

 **Will the girls get away with it?**

 **And also in the next chapter, Blake's brother will be revealed. I can't wait to create part two of the next chapter!**


	29. Returning Home Part Two

In the cold snowy night of Ludendorff at the Grant-Rose trailer home, Baby Blake was sleeping in her crib as she had a warm blanket covering herself. Her pink bunny rabbit plushie named Bun-Bun and a brown fuzzy teddy bear with a blue bow tied around it's neck was in the corner of her crib.

As she was moving her head side to side, she started crying. She was having a nightmare, which trigger her to start crying. Flipping over to her stomach, she stood up slowly before grabbing onto the bars of her crib.

"Sissy, what's wrong?" Her brother asked her, before he grabbed his step stool. He stood upon it, as he picked up his crying baby sister.

He hugged her lovingly, before he stepped down, hearing the door to their bedroom opened to see that their Uncle Michael heard the crying coming from Blake.

"What's the matter with your sister," Michael asked, standing on his knees.

He was looking at Carter's son who was his nephew and then to his niece.

"Mama… Daddy…" Baby Blake called out, as she kept crying.

"She had a bad dream, Uncle Mikey," Carter's son replied. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

"They're gone for the night," Michael replied. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you both,"

He taken Baby Blake into his arms as she was still wailing. Her head was resting over her uncle's left shoulder, as her small arm was around it.

Michael was quietly shushing the crying baby, while holding her, before sitting down on his nephew's bed. Her crying slowly stop, as she recognizes Michael's familiar voice. Her sea green eyes opened , as she looked up to see her Uncle Mikey.

"Blakie Bear, what's wrong?" Michael asked. "Did you had a nightmare?"

Blake rested her head over his shoulder once more, before Michael kissed her black curls.

"It's okay, sweetie, Uncle Mikey's here,"

* * *

Blake hugged her Uncle Michael, as they were standing outside of Trevor's trailer home in Sandy Shores.

Michael was delighted to see his only niece after only a couple days. He thought the worse when she wasn't taking good care of herself, if she was left alone in the city of Los Santos. But he was hugging her and he felt much better, knowing that she was alright and well, after her meltdown.

"I missed you, sweetie," Michael said softly.

When they let go, Blake was looking back him with a confused look on her face.

"What?" Michael asked.

Blake giggled, before speaking. "What happened to Blakie Bear?"

Michael chuckled before hugging her once more, placing a kiss over her front bangs.

"I appreciated it, Frank, for bringing Blake with you," Michael thanked him. "I wanna make sure she's alright, and not hurt,"

"No problem, homie,"

"Yeah, Uncle Michael, he even checked on me too,"

"That's cause I ask for Franklin's help, Blake,"

"Well, look who came back out here,"

Everyone looked to see Trevor coming out his trailer home with an ice pack over his balding head.

"Mikey's fuckin' little monster,"

"T, don't start," Michael warned him.

Trevor walked towards them, as he was having a hard time getting himself together after when Blake knocked him out with a metal pipe.

"Hey, T, how you been," Franklin asked.

"Look who's here too, Michael's son,"

"Enough, T,"

Blake walked towards him slowly. She only reached hallway, once his scary brown eyes were staring at her very soul.

"How's your head?" Blake finally asked.

"Oh, it's great," Trevor replied, sarcastically. He removed the ice pack to show the huge knot on his forehead.

"Damn!" Blake said amazed.

"Aw, man," Franklin said, amazed as well.

"Put it back on, T," Michael told him.

Once Trevor did, he looked at his niece's face after opening back his brown eyes. He noticed something on the left side of her neck.

"What is that on your neck?" Trevor asked.

"What?" Blake asked confused. "What's on my neck?"

Blake started touching the sides of her neck, as Franklin and Michael moved closer to examining her.

"Quit fuckin' dodging the question," Trevor retorted. "Why is there a hickey on your neck?"

Blake's eyes widened as she covered the left side of her neck. "Uh… cause it's a mosquito bite. Me, Maxie J and her little sister, Holly J were outside and somehow we gotten bites,"

"Oh really?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, so it's tryna go down. Maxie J forget to put makeup on it, since it was that worse the next morning,"

"That mosquito must've been hungry for you and your friend," Michael joked.

Blake giggled before removing her hand.

"Yeah, I asked the same question, dog," Franklin stated, trying to cover up the fact that he gave his girlfriend that while she was having her first time with him.

"Yeah, he even asked too," Blake pointed to him, before she started changing the topic. "So, you're ready to go, Uncle M?"

"Yeah, I'll be in the car," Michael said, before walking off. Blake stopped him, as she ran towards the passenger side of Franklin's Bravado Buffalo. She opened the door and grabbed the plate of the 'special brownies' that Lunch made.

"I made you something, Uncle T," Blake stood in front of Trevor as he looked down at the wrapped plate of brownies. "It's a special tray of my 'special brownies',"

"How come you made brownies for him," Michael asked. "A few days ago, you hated him and knocked him out with a metal pipe,"

"Oh shut the fuck up, you fat snake," Trevor hissed, taking the plate into his hand. "Blake made them for me, since he loves her Uncle T,"

"Yeah, I really do," she replied with a smirk, still looking at the plate of brownies.

Blake hugged her Uncle Trevor as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I hope you enjoy them. I made them with extra love,"

"Oh, if you see your little friend, Lunch," Trevor handed her back the brownies as he grabbed a small baggie of his meth and gave it to the dark haired teen. "Tell her that Uncle T make the best meth ever,"

"I will," Blake said, slowly while looking at the bag.

When she left him, Blake started walking back towards the car as she climbed into backseat of Franklin's Bravado Buffalo.

Trevor waved to them goodbye, as Franklin droved off and they were on their way back to Los Santos.

* * *

When the car started moving, Blake taking out her iFruit phone and started dialing Lunch's number. She waited as she heard two rings before her friend answers the phone.

"How's everything?"

" _We're still cleaning. You just got there?"_

"Yes and now we're on our way back,"

" _Already?! For fucks sakes, can you distract them?"_ Lunch asked.

"I'll see what can I do,"

As Blake hanged up the phone, she looked down at Chop who was resting his head over on her lap.

Until she had a plan in her mind to stall for more time.

"Frankie, I think Chop has to go,"

"What?" Franklin asked. "You serious right now?"

"Yeah, he got that disgusting look on his face,"

Michael turn his head to look at the dog's face. Chop look like he was relaxed resting his head on top of Blake's lap.

"He's seems alright to me,"

Blake had to distract him somehow by pulling over the car. So, she pulled on her iFruit phone and went into online to find fart noises.

"I'm super cereal, right now," Blake exclaimed. "He looked like he gonna do number two in the car,"

"Why you say that?" Franklin asked.

"Cause, I fed him cherry flavored licorice and some cheese puffs a minute ago," Blake lied.

Blake pressed play on her phone screen with the volume loud.

The three of them heard the fart noises, as they all groaned in disgust.

Franklin immediately pulled his car over, as Blake was the first one out of the backseat covering her face. Michael was next as he did the same thing. Franklin came out last, before Chop followed his owner as well.

As they watched Chop wandering around the desert hoping that he will control himself, Blake pulled out her phone and text her friends saying that she got her uncle and her boyfriend distracted, but she doesn't know for how long.

She turned around to see Franklin checking the backseat of his Bravado Buffalo, before he called them back saying that they can hit the road.

Blake groaned in defeat, as she rolled her eyes and climbed back into the car with Chop climbing in as well. Franklin closed the door to the backseat, before climbing back into the driver's side with Michael in the front passenger side with him.

"Blake, seriously, don't ever feed a dog that again," Michael warned.

"I won't," Blake promised. "You should be thanking God that Chop didn't do number two in the backseat,"

* * *

As they arrive back into the city, Blake texted her friend saying they were getting close to the house. When they arrive in Rockford Hills, she didn't receive a text message back from either Lunch or Max.

That made her worried.

As they were pulling up on Eclipse Boulevard, Blake immediately started typing another text to them.

 _'SOS! Get out the house now! We're pulling up on the street!'_ she inserted a guy running and a up sign, before sending the text message.

Once they made it into the driveway of Michael's house, Blake was the first person to get out.

"Oh, it's so great to be home," Michael announced, climbing out the car.

"I hear you, dog," Franklin replied, getting Chop out of the backseat.

He was following Blake, until she blocked both of the front doors.

"Blake what are you doin'," Michael asked.

"Uh, nothing Uncle Michael," Blake replied, still having her arms stretched out. "Listen, you wouldn't kill me if something bad happened to the house, right? After the whole firecracker and dynamite explosion in the garage?"

Michael suddenly realized something. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"The fuck you done to my house, Blakesleigh," Michael asked the question once more, before he pushed his niece out of the way and he was finally in the house. Franklin followed him as well, with Chop tailing behind his owner. Blake was the last person to come inside the house before she closed the doors.

As she walked slowly, she looked around the house to see that everything was clean. The living room was spotless and even the portraits of her aunt and her cousins were shining with no spray paint marks on them. Not even a cheese ball or crumbs were on the hardwood floor and Michael's ashtray and blue lighter with still in place.

When she walked into the kitchen to where her uncle and boyfriend were, she felt her phone vibrate as she took it out of her back pocket and look at the text that was on glowing screen.

It was a text message from Max.

 _'We cleaned the whole house, but one prob… We're still in the house,'_

"Damn it," Blake sweared quietly, before typing.

 _'Where r u exactly?'_

 _'I'm upstairs in your bedroom. Idk where Lunchables is?'_

Blake placed her phone back in her back pocket, as she walked into the kitchen to see Michael grabbing himself a glass from the cabinet. He was about to grab his favorite and expensive whiskey bottle from the cabinet as well, until he realized something was wrong.

"Who the fuck drank my whiskey?" Michael hissed.

"What's wrong, homie," Franklin asked.

"Someone drunk my damn whiskey,"

He narrowed his eyes towards Blake.

"Uh…" Blake didn't know how to reply. "I can explain,"

"Oh, I wanna hear it, Blake," Michael said, placing the empty bottle of whiskey onto the middle counter. "I wanna hear every last word. We have water. We have orange juice. Hell, we even had wine. You decide to drink my whiskey once again, Blakesleigh?!"

Blake felt her phone vibrate once again as it was another text message from Max.

' _If ur wondering what happened to the whiskey bottle. Lunch accidentally spilled it and got my dog drunk. If you hear him barking up a storm, let me know,'_

' _The other bottle is in the refrigerator,'_

"Cause, you don't remember," Blake lied. "You drink it all up after when Amanda left you. So, I remember that we went to Junes to go food shopping, and you brought another whiskey bottle just in case,"

Blake walked towards the refrigerator and open it. She grabbed the other whiskey bottle by its neck and place it on the countertop.

"Oh, my mistake," Michael apologize to his niece. "Sorry about that, kiddo,"

"It happens,"

As Blake looked at her uncle Michael for a second, she notice that the cabinet on the bottom part was slowly opening.

It revealed Lunch who was looking out to make sure that it was safe for her to leave. Once Blake notice her, she immediately ran and slammed the door on her face. Franklin also noticed Lunch as well, when Blake slammed the cabinet door.

"Owie, B," Lunch complained.

"What was that?" Michael asked, once he heard Lunch's voice.

"Nothing,"

Once Michael turned away from Blake, she mouthed to Franklin to not say anything about Lunch hiding.

He nodded, before he heard a dog barking loudly in the upstairs part of the house. Blake recognize who was barking loudly upstairs. It was Max's dog Zen-Zen, as he gotten Franklin and Michael's attention.

"Was that Chop, F?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, it might be him,"

"Or it might be… Jimmy," Blake said slowly.

"Jim's here?" Michael asked, looking at his niece.

"Maybe," Blake lied.

As Michael left the kitchen, Franklin looked back at Blake.

"What's going on, babe,"

"Distract my Uncle Michael, so my friends can get out the house," Blake said, before opening the cabinet door to show Lunch.

"Hey, Frankie," Lunch waved to him.

Franklin agreed before he followed Michael. He was right behind him as he was climbing up the stairs and walked towards Jimmy's bedroom. When he opened his bedroom, it was still a mess as usual but his son was nowhere to be seen.

Somehow, he can hear the humming of his video game system on with the green light still on. So, Michael walked towards it and turned it off, before heard the barking noise of Chop, as he was behind Franklin.

"There you are, Chop," Franklin announced, before he heard the door across from Jimmy's room opening. Max was slowly sneaking out of Blake's bedroom with her dog Zen-Zen tailing behind, until it caught Chop's attention when he started barking at the smaller dog.

Zen-Zen started barking loudly at him too, as it caught Michael's attention and he noticed Max leaving the bedroom.

"Max," Michael walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Mr. DS," Max greeted embarrassingly, before picking up her small dog. "Uh, I'm here 'cause Blake had my french notes from class…"

Back downstairs , Blake was having a hard time getting Lunch out of the cabinet as she was pulling her out, until she came out of the cabinet, fallen onto the floor.

"You get out through the backyard," Blake said, while standing up.

"Wait, I'm missing something," Lunch stated, standing up as well.

"You'll get it later," Blake replied, before pulling her towards the dining room area and Lunch finally left.

She heard Michael and Franklin coming down the stairs, with Max and the dogs Zen-Zen and Chop. Walking towards them, she started cool and acted surprised about Max still being here.

"Maxie J and Zen-Zen," Blake said surprised. "What'cha doing here?"

"I'm here to get my notes," Max lied.

"So, did you get them?" Blake played along with it.

"Yeah, there in my back pocket now," Max replied. "So, I'll be leaving now, with my dog, Zen-Zen,"

"Okay, bye then," Blake gave Max a cheesy but convincing grin, before she finally left the house.

Blake was finally in the clear now. Both Max and Lunch left the house without Michael thinking that something was up. And she also got away with her having that party here at the house. All she had to do is calm down…

"Hey, Blake, I really forgot something-" Lunch's voice was heard from the kitchen area of the house, as Michael walked past his niece to meet the pink haired girl.

"Damn it, Lunchables," Blake sweared quietly, having her fists balled up. She decided to walk into the kitchen area to see Michael standing in front of Lunch from a distance. Franklin was behind Blake as he watched what was going to happen between Michael and Blake's friend.

Blake stood next to her Uncle Michael as anger and suspicion was plastered on his face.

"Uh… is this a bad fuckin' time, Blake?" Lunch asked.

"What are you doing here at my fuckin' house?" Michael asked walking towards her slowly. "If you here to see Blake, I think you're mistaken, Haines,"

"Uh, I… Mr. DS, I'm here 'cause-"

"Cause, she's here to see me!" Blake replied, when Michael looked at her. "Yeah, when I specifically told her never to see me again, after what happened to Steve's car.

Blake walked towards her friend as she stood in front of her, not looking at her friend's uncle. "Lunchables, how dare you go against my wishes when I told you that I can't be friends with you anymore,"

Blake started winking her right eye multiple times for her to go along with it. "But Blakie-,"

"Don't fuckin' Blakie me!" Blake snarled. "You ain't my friend anymore. I'm gonna call Steve and Selena that you're here, trying to stalk me and steal my Uncle Michael's expensive bourbon whiskey bottle,"

"But I wasn't-"

Blake turned her around and started pushing her towards the dining room and through the backyard window doors. As they were outside by the pool away from the inside of the house where Michael and Franklin could see them.

"What is it you're tryna find?" Blake asked, quietly.

"My pot stash, and I was trying to get the rest of the brownies that were in the refrigerator," Lunch explained.

"What?!" Blake exclaimed quietly. "I told you and Max to throw them away! Now, my Uncle Michael might find them and eat them,"

"I didn't know he like chocolate too," Lunch exclaimed.

"I'll get rid of them," Blake said, as she calmed herself down. "I'll find your pot stash later. Oh and by the way,"

Blake dug into her back pocket to pulled out a small bag of meth. "Uncle T made you this,"

Lunch's eyes dazzled, as she was ecstatic about having her second kind of favorite drug, courtesy of Blake's other uncle. She immediately grabbed it as she squealed happily.

"Nose candy!" Lunch squealed happily. "Yay, thank you, Uncle T!"

"Get outta here now," Blake pointed to the right side of the house, where she can walked towards the front of the driveway.

"Gotcha!" After when she said that, she finally left the De Santa's property with her second favorite drug, happily.

* * *

The next day came by in the De Santa residence, as Blake was upstairs in her room watching one of her favorite movies from one of her favorite books. Even though she loves to read, she also love to watch movies as well but also the old ones what her Uncle Michael always watched from the eighties.

Before she left her home in Ludendorff, she stole one from the living room which is one of her favorite movies, which was _The Shoulder Of Orion II._

She even have a t-shirt from that movie as well.

She would love to wear it around the house, since it had a favorite quote from the movie, but she was afraid of being embarrassed since she was going through the fan loving stage of being a teenager.

As she was watching main character who was a vampire talking to the antagonist who happens to happen to a vampire hunter, she felt her iFruit phone vibrate next to her elbow.

She received a text message from her Daddy, Carter Missildine.

 _'Blakesleigh, my baby girl! I was wondering if you love to have dinner with me and Norah at our house? I'm making chicken dumplings with mashed potatoes and broccoli. Don't worry about dessert, it will be a surprise!'_

Blake was smiling at the text message that her Daddy sent her. She would love to have dinner with him and to come to his house for the very first time.

She was wondering where do they out on Del Perro?

 _'Dinner? At your house?! Yes, I would love to come, Daddy!'_

 _'Okay, we live out in Del Perro on Magellan Avenue. It's the beach house with the parking lot,'_

Blake smiled sweetly at the text message, before turning off her TV and went into her closet to grabbed some decent clothes for her to wear.

On her head was her grey slouchy beanie that had her long hair inside of it with a two rock band pins of _Guns n' Roses_ and _Black Veil Brides_ on them _._ She had a few strands coming out of it from the sides where her ears and front hair bang was. She wore the same dangling feather earring through her right ear lobe and the same choker collar necklace with the daisy flower dangling from it. She wore a white flowing tank top that a printed skull and two red roses on the front of it. She wore her black skinny jeans with a chain connected to her wallet in her back pocket and her black high tops on her feet.

She grabbed the keys to her electric blue motorcycle that was on the nightstand and her iFruit phone before she left her bedroom.

As she headed downstairs to the front doors of the house, Michael stopped her before she was able to grab the door handle.

"Yeah, Uncle Michael?"

"Where are you goin'?" Michael asked.

"I'm just going out," Blake replied.

"Where to?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm just going to see someone," Blake replied. She was already irritated by him now, since he was being the overprotected uncle. "That's all, Uncle M,"

"Well, okay, don't forget, you have to be back here before nine o'clock," Michael warned her about her curfew hours. "And it's your turn to cook dinner,"

"I will," Blake grabbed onto the door handle. "I promised, Uncle M,"

"Wait a minute, Blake,"

Blake groaned, before turning back around to face him once more.

"You look different,"

"Can't I be different just for once," Blake replied, before leaving Michael in the house.

* * *

Once Blake drove her motorcycle to Del Perro on Magellan Avenue, she noticed the parking lot of which beach house her dad and his wife was staying in. She parked in front of the garage to where the beach house was, instead of the parking lot. She removes her helmet as she looked around at the beautiful beach house.

This is the house where her dad Carter stayed in for nearly nine years. It was much different than Michael's house in Rockford Hills. It was by the beach where they can walk on the warm sand and go in the water. Michael's house was just near Vinewood and there was a movie studio near by called Richards Majestics.

As she walked towards the front door, she rang the doorbell as she waited for someone to answer it.

Carter answered the door as he hugged his daughter once more, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You're finally here,"

"Yeah, I'm here, I couldn't miss this dinner for the world," Blake replied.

"That's the Grant spirit," Carter stated. "Or Missildine's spirit,"

Blake giggled, as Carter taking another look at his daughter now.

He didn't know that his daughter had tattoos since she was wearing a varsity jacket to covered up it the other day when they met after so long. He finally invited her into the house, as they stayed by the front door after he closed it.

"I didn't know you have tattoos," Carter said.

"This one was my first one," Blake pointed to the one on her right wrist that had her name in cursive. "I got this in Ludendorff, my friend made me get my first there,"

"Second one right here," she pointed to the black and red rose tattoo design over her right shoulder blade and arm, which took off half of her arm. "This was my first one when I got here in Los Santos,"

"And this one," she pointed to the clip of an angel's wing on her left forearm. "I got this a couple months ago,"

Carter chuckled, before he pointed to his daughter's name on the side of his neck. "Well this is my second one. I have another one where it says Daddy's Little Princess on my left shoulder that has your full name on it with your small baby feet,"

"Aww, really," Blake said, amazed. "That was very sweet of you,"

"I got that one when you were only just a month old, after you were released from the hospital," Carter explained. "I thought it was just only me and my son who only have tattoos in this house. I mean Norah is planning on getting one soon, but it would be after when the baby's born,"

"Your son?" Blake said confused. "You have a son?"

"Yeah, your older brother," Carter replied. "Wait… you still don't remember him?"

"Remember who?"

"Dad, who's that at the door?" A voice echoed from the upstairs part of Carter's beach house.

Carter and Blake can hear footsteps coming down the stairs, as they turn their attention towards them.

Blake swore she heard that voice before somewhere.

"It's your long-lost sister, son," Carter replied, before his son reached the bottom of the stairs.

He was holding an ice pack over his black eye, as he received it from a couple of days ago.

"Blake?"

Blake's eyes widen once she recognize that voice.

She turned her face to face her older brother who was standing from a distance from his dad and his long-lost sister.

Blake covered up her mouth, as she was surprised to see who is her older brother.

" _Blake, this is your older brother, Ethan,"_

"No, I can't be…"

He removed his ice pack, as he showed his black eye just to get a better look at Blake.

"Sissy, is that you?" Ethan asked.

* * *

 **Surprise, Ethan is Blake's older brother! The person who tried to take her into the bedroom and also got knocked out by Franklin is him! So, what will happen now? Will Blake gain a sibling relationship with her brother Ethan?**

 **Trevor asking about the 'mosquito bite', huh? We all know Blake receive that hickey from Franklin a couple of days ago when they first done it.**

 **So, what will happened at the dinner at the Missildine's beach home? Will there be more secrets revealed about the past?**


	30. Blake Missildine

**A/N~This Los Santos memory was taken place after Blake got off the plane and saw her uncle after nearly nine years in Chapter Four~Please Save Me, Uncle Michael.**

* * *

Blake waited outside of Dave Norton's office, as her Uncle Michael was still talking to him about the custody of the dark haired teen.

She was sitting down, waiting for her uncle to return about finding her father, Carter Grant hoping that she'll see him tonight or the next day.

As she was staring down at the picture of her and her father, the door opened to Dave Norton's office when Michael walked out.

She stood up. "So, is he coming?"

Michael didn't know to explain this to her. Her father disappeared for over two years. Last he heard about him, he was found naked with his wife in his own bed.

He could say that he's dead, but he knew it will break her heart.

So, he decided to lie and evade the question.

"Blake, I'm afraid he won't be coming to get you," Michael explained. "Two years ago, he disappeared and we haven't really talked much before it happen,"

"Is… is my Daddy…" Tears were about to come out of her sea green eyes.

"No, no, Blakesleigh, he ain't dead." Michael said, before grabbing both her shoulders.

She jumped slightly and backed away from him, remembering that her Mom did that which scared her.

"So, where is he?"

"He's somewhere in the city ," Michael replied. "It will take some time to find him, knowing that you're here after nine years."

Blake looked down. "If he's gone, I don't know where I can stay. I was hoping I can start a new life here with him… like he promised before going on that last bank job, leaving me alone with Mommy,"

Michael thought about it for a minute. Dave says that he can take care of Blake and have custody over her until her father comes to take her away from him.

But Michael was hiding something away from her. He and Dave are the only people who knows the big secret, but the FIB agent remind him if she gets suspicious about her life.

He knew that Michael has to tell her the real truth, when the times truly comes.

Plus, it will be great from Michael to spend more time with a new family member. Even though his kids are already adults. Blake was only a teenager at the age of sixteen but soon to be seventeen soon.

He walked towards her. "Hey,"

Blake looked up at his midnight blue eyes.

"You wanna stay with me?" Michael asked. "You'll be safe with me and your aunt and cousins, until we can figure out a way how to find him."

"Really?"

"I'm sure. I mean Amanda won't mind, since you're our niece,"

"Okay, then," Blake smiled sweetly, before hugging her uncle.

When Michael wrapped his arms around her small body, he rested his chin on top of her hair until he noticed something when he touched her pale skin. It felt like there was multiple scars on her back, as his large hands touched the back of her black tank top.

" _What happened to you, Blake,"_ Michael said in his mind. " _Are you hiding something from me?"_

* * *

Blake walked away from Carter's beach house with balled up fists, giving out anger cries.

Her knuckles were already worn out after beating up Ethan, who happens to be her older brother. She remembered that she lunges into him, slamming his body on the cold floor, before grabbing the collar of his black polo shirt.

She only punches him once giving him a busted lip, until she realizes she embarrassed herself in front of her Dad. So, she ran away from the house and she decided to walk on the beach.

"Blakesleigh!"

She turned around to see Carter running towards her, as she stopped walking and faced him. She wasn't looking at him as she had anger plastered on her face.

Noticing his grey and red athletic flex shoes, she slowly looked up at him at his emerald green eyes.

"What happened?" Carter asked. "Did your brother did something to you?"

"I wish he wasn't my brother," Blake cried.

"Tell me what happened, baby girl." Carter asked once more, before placing a loose lock on her black hair behind her ear.

Blake crossed her arms, before having her left shoe playing with the warm sand.

"I was at his party a couple of days ago, and he kissed me and tried to take me upstairs to the bedroom,"

"You mean to tell me…" Carter pointed to himself. "My son, Ethan David Missildine and your brother-"

"He ain't my brother!" Blake shouted, Carter was taken aback. "I don't know why you keep bringing him up. What I saw at that party, was a senior hottie trying to get laid with a sophomore."

"Blake, I'm sure he didn't know it was you." Carter explained. "As he grew, he never forgotten about you. Just how I never forget about you. I knew that one day you were going to come here to Los Santos. But I don't know how. I was planning on going back to Ludendorff to come get you. With Norah having a baby and running a restaurant, it was hard on me, Blakesleigh."

"Does he live in you even know he's twenty?"

"Yeah, he's just like his cousin Jimmy. But he promised me when he graduates high school, he will be leaving the house and getting himself an apartment,"

"Blake, please stay for dinner." Carter requested. "Norah will love to see you again. And we have so much to catch up on after ten long years."

Blake looked up at his green emerald eyes once again. Blake smiled sweetly, before nodding to her Dad.

He wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders as they walked back towards the beach house.

* * *

Blake stayed in the living room with Norah as they were having a conversation, until they heard footsteps coming towards the room. Ethan still had his ice pack over his black eye, while a small band-aid was covering his busted lip since he put lip healing cream on it.

Blake stopped her conversation with Norah, as the pregnant wife stood up and walk away leaving the two siblings alone.

They were silent as Blake stood up and walk towards the sliding glass door, looking out from the patio in the backyard, until a small black and white miniature schnauzer came to the glass door barking while having his small paws tapping against it.

Blake's eyes widened as she stood on her knees, tapping the window.

"Hi," Blake greeted.

The dog barked back, as Blake notice Ethan coming closer from behind. She immediately stood up and turned around to face him, having right hand in her pocket. Her switchblade knife she stole back from her Uncle Michael was in her back pocket.

"His name is Yoshi, if you're wandering," Ethan stated.

"Oh… alright,"

"Kids, dinner's ready," Carter announced.

Ethan moved out of Blake's way, as she was the person to walk into the dining room area of the house. She can see the warm food on the table, as she felt her stomach growling.

"Here, Blake," Carter pulled out a chair out from the east side of the table. "Sit right here,"

"Yes, please," Blake replied, with a smile.

In front of her there was a white porcelain bowl of small chicken strips, carrots, celery and even the dumplings. Another plate was underneath the bowl, as there was a fork, knife and spoon along with a napkin. Blake can already tell that this food was delicious and she couldn't wait to dig in.

"Blake, in this family we say grace," Carter stated, once Blake looked up from her bowl of warm chicken dumplings. "So, let's bow our heads-"

"And close your ears," Ethan butted in.

Carter glared at him. "And your eyes. Close your eyes."

" _God, you're such an ass, like Jimmy,"_ Blake thought to herself before closing her eyes and bowing her head.

"God is great. God is good. Let us thank him for our food." Carter started the prayer. "God, I would like to thank you for bringing us together for this food we're about to receive. And thank you bringing my little baby girl, Blakesleigh Victoria back into our lives after ten long years."

Blake smiled sweetly as she kept her eyes closed.

"In God and Jesus' name,"

"Amen," Everyone said together.

Everyone started grabbing their plates from underneath, as Blake grabbed her fork and taken the first bite of the soup.

"Mmm, this is good,"

"Hungry, aren't you?" Norah asked, while grabbing her some mashed potatoes to put on her plate.

"Yeah," Blake replied, before taking another bite. "I've been eating takeout for a while."

"Let me guess, Uncle Michael doesn't know how to cook?" Carter guessed while putting warm gravy on his mashed potatoes.

"Yeah," Blake reached over to grabbed some seasoned broccoli to put on her plate. "I usually do the cooking, since it's just me and him."

"Just you and him?" Carter asked, confused. "What happened to Amanda and the kids?"

Blake sighed before answering. "They left him and even me. So, I been doing most of the work. Like cleaning, cooking, laundry-"

"Eww, you had to clean his dirty ass drawers?" Ethan asked, before stuffing a broccoli in his mouth.

"Don't make me choke you, Ethan David." Carter warned, narrowing his eyes at his son. "Your sister is back into our lives and entering Norah's life and the new baby's. I suggest you show more respect. Do you hear me?"

Ethan scoffed. "Whatever, old man,"

"I ain't that old," Carter warned him. "I'll give you an old man's ass whooping, if you keep this up."

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry,"

The table have got awfully quiet as everyone was eating their dinner. Blake was reminded of how everybody was quiet at the dinner table back at the De Santa house, until someone has started up an argument and everyone leaves to eat their dinner upstairs or in the living room area.

So, Blake decided to ask Carter a question once she got his attention.

"When I was in Ludendorff, I found that box you left for me." Blake explained. "Did you make it for me?"

"Yeah, I did." Carter replied. "I left you the money, the letter, passport and the postcard of where I was. Even the number of the FIB agent, Dave Norton."

Blake was confused. That was all Carter put inside of that box. There was more stuff inside the box that Carter might not know or remember.

There was some pictures, back to when Blake was a baby and growing up with her family. A loaded nine millimeter semi automatic pistol. A switchblade knife that had her name in cursive on the black handle. Even a small plush bear toy that was used to be connected to a soothie pacifier.

Who left her the rest of the stuff in the box?

"Then… who left me…"

"What was that?" Carter asked.

"Never mind," Blake said quietly, before playing with her last broccoli.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Why did you leave me behind?" Blake asked. "You promise me that you will take me with you. Instead I found Uncle Michael and his family."

"Blakesleigh…" Carter said softly. "I did promise you that, but I made a big mistake of leaving you. Your Uncle Michael was very pissed at me. He loves you very much, but it was a sacrifice I had to make."

"Why couldn't you taking me away from Mom?" Blake asked once more.

"Blake, if I taking you with me," Carter explained. "Macey would have done everything in her power, just to find you. She would have put out a missing report on you, and it will be hard just to keep you hidden away from the world. If I done that, I could have went to jail leaving you and Ethan alone."

"Oh…" Blake said softly before picking up her broccoli and placed it into her mouth.

"Hey, at least you left the snowy life, for the sunny life here." Carter stated. "Your mother would have loved it out here."

"Yeah… she would…" Blake said softly, not looking at Carter.

Carter can tell that there was something was wrong with Blake. What's it something have to do with her mother? So, he decided not ask the question, knowing that his daughter missed her mother so much just to have this life.

Blake turned to Norah and asked her question.

"What are you having?" Blake asked. "I forgot to ask."

"A girl." Norah simply reply. "You Dad wanted a girl, since he was hoping that you come back. And especially, he can nickname name the child like he did to you."

"Which is?"

"Her name is Charlotte Grace Missildine,"

"But she'll be nickname Charlie." Carter replied as well.

Blake laughed. "That's a cute name."

"So, Blake, you have been asking us some questions," Norah stated. "Why don't you answer some of ours? For example, how do you like this life out here so far?"

Blake smiled looking at Norah.

"I love it. I mean it's different from North Yankton and I have a real life here, instead of the snowy town."

"Sweetie, I heard you live in a trailer park along with your friends and your family, is that true?"

"Yeah, we did. We stay there as we grew together. I mean it was the only place now we can live together." Carter replied, before looking at his daughter.

"Blake, I hope you're making new friends here,"

"I am," Blake said. "My friends are Maxie J and Lunch,"

"Lunch?" Norah asked, and Blake nodded. "That's a funny name for a boy."

"Lunch's a boy?" Carter asked.

"No, Lunch is a girl," Blake corrected him. "Her real name is Lynnette Boxfield, but the last name will be changed to Haines in the summer."

"Wait, Lynnette Haines?" Carter asked. "You mean… FIB agent, Steve Haines' stepdaughter?"

"Yeah, she's actually a good but funny friend, Daddy ," Blake replied. "But Uncle Michael hates her and her strange behavior."

"Do you have someone on your radar, Blake?" Norah asked.

"Yeah," Blake said slowly, placing her hands on her lap. "He's name is Franklin."

Ethan dropped his fork. "Was that the guy who hit me?"

"Yeah, that's what you get," Blake hissed.

"Well, I better hope he's treating you right." Carter said. "Cause, if he ain't I'm going to be doing a 5 to 10 on his ass,"

"What's a 5 to 10?" Blake asked.

"I'm going to beat his ass for 5 to 10 minutes," Carter explained.

"Carter, calm down," Norah requested.

"Alright, hun," Carter listened to his wife. "Listen, Ladybug, I'm surprised that you're dating, but one day I want to meet this Franklin guy."

"Okay, Daddy,"

Then Carter started asking questions.

"Where does he live?"

"He used to live in Strawberry, but lives in Vinewood Hills now,"

"Does he have a job?"

"Yeah, he does,"

"Is he a good guy?"

"Yes,"

"Have you lost your virginity to him?"

"Daddy!"

"Damn, Pops!" Ethan said amazed.

"Carter Missildine, not while we're eating!" Norah reminded.

"Sorry, I'll change the subject." Carter apologized.

Carter remember something.

"Hey, Blake, didn't you have a friend named Jade?" Carter asked, Blake dropped her fork once she heard that name.

" _Blake, look out!"_

The crunching of metal startled her, as she can hear herself calling out Jade's name.

"Can I be excused?" Blake asked.

Carter nodded, as his daughter stood up from the table and decided to go out onto the patio backyard before opening and closing the sliding glass door. The miniature schnauzer climbed onto her long legs as she picked up the dog, before sitting down on the white painted metal patio chair.

She decides to reach out into a back pocket to find her iFruit phone but instead she felt something else and pulled it out. It was a leftover Redwood cigarette that she left behind and it was the only one left that her Uncle Michael never got his hands on.

If only she had a lighter, she would be calm down.

The sliding door open and close as she turn around to see Ethan walking towards her. She stood up from the chair but she kept being cautious. The miniature schnauzer jumped out of her arms as he landed without hurting himself.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you,"

He pulled out a box of his Redwood cigarettes from his back pocket of his cargo shorts and also his lime green lighter.

He was about to put his Redwood cigarette into his mouth, until he noticed that Blake had a cigarette between her two fingers as well.

He gave his lighter to Blake as she accepted it slowly.

She lightened up her cigarette as she inhaled in the smoke from the deadly stick.

After so long she needed that.

She blew the smoke from out of her mouth before she thanked him and gave him back his lighter.

She looked away from him, while looking up at the starry night and the ocean waves.

"So… this is kinda awkward," Ethan said, slowly before inhaling his cigarette after lighting his up.

"Yeah, you wish," Blake tapped her cigarette lightly, as ashes began to fall. "Somehow, I wish I could remember you, but the first I remember that it was you who tried to have sex with me, until my boyfriend punches you."

"He looks too old to be in our school,"

"That's cause he's twenty five." Blake explained. "I met him through Uncle Michael. He needed a job, so he gave him one. We were slowly friends, until I begin to show emotions towards him."

"I can't believe dad took it that easily." Ethan stated.

"Yeah, I hope he can stay calm when he meets him soon." Blake hoped, before asking a question to her supposably brother.

"If you're my real brother, how come I don't remember you?"

Ethan sighed. "Blake… I don't know how to explain this but… Back in Ludendorff when you was five years old and I was nine years at time, you had a seizure which causes you to lose some of your memories."

 _Ethan and Blake were playing outside in the cold snow. They were laughing as they were throwing snowballs at each other until they were tired. Suddenly, a snowball hit the dark haired child from behind, as their Uncle Michael and dad, Carter Grant decide to play along with them._

 _Once Blake balled up a new snowball just to throw at her Uncle Michael for revenge, she was about to throw it until something stopped her. Her eyes were widened as she started to fidget her body while still standing._

" _Ladybug, what's wrong?" Carter asked._

" _Blakie Bear?" Michael called._

" _Sissy, you okay?"_

 _Suddenly, Blake fell into the snow as she started shaking. A rock was hidden in the white blanket as it hit the front of Blake's forehead. As she fallen back into the snow, blood was coming out from her forehead._

 _She wasn't responding as she was shaking in the cold snow._

" _Blakesleigh!" Carter called out, as he ran towards his daughter's shaking side along with Michael. He turned his shaking daughter over, as he was scare to know what to do next._

 _Michael pulled out his phone and immediately called for help._

 _Ethan stood there in shock as he watches his dad and uncle doing their best to try and save the dark haired child._

" _Sissy…" Ethan cried, before tears started running down his cold cheeks._

Blake touched her forehead as she felt that faint scar.

"So, that explains the scar on my forehead."

"After that, you were taking to the house and we were waiting outside hoping that you'll be alright," Ethan explained, putting out his cigarette. "But something was not right, once you looked at everyone who was in the room."

" _Baby, are you okay?" Macey asked._

" _Who are you?" Blake asked. "Where am I?"_

" _You're in the hospital, sweetie," Michael said, rubbing her short black hair._

" _Do I know you?" Blake asked._

" _Oh God," Macey said shocked. "Michael, go get the doctor!"_

" _Ladybug…" Carter sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. "Do you remember me?"_

 _He touched Blake's cheek before she jumped slightly, feeling his cold touch._

 _She shook her head no._

"Few weeks later, you remembered everyone, except for me and Uncle T,"

"I remember Uncle T when I found a picture of me and him in this box Dad created for me." Blake explained. "It was three weeks before I came to Los Santos, which was seven months ago."

"Blakes, listen… Dad and I struggled nine years without you. I suffered the worst when you couldn't remember me. But from a distance I always kept a watchful eye on you, hoping that you'll remember me. Now, you still don't trust and remember as your brother."

"Ethan-"

"I have a good idea, why don't you call your boyfriend Franklin up here so he can beat me up and put me into a coma. Will you care about me now, little sister?"

Ethan walk back into the house closing the sliding window door on his little sister, without another word.

Blake was taken aback by his sudden behavior. She never knew that he cared about her ever since she had that seizure when she was five years old. She doesn't trust him now as a brother, but they were trying to get along just for once.

Yoshi looked up at the dark haired teen with his a confused look on his face. Blake bend down and rubbed the miniature schnauzer lovingly, until she received a lick on the tip of her nose which made her giggle.

* * *

"Uncle Michael, I'm back," Blake announced, walking towards the living room area to find him drinking his favorite expensive whiskey.

"Oh there you are." He stood up walking towards her. He hugged his niece and Blake hugged back. "I was starting to get worried about you,"

"I told you I'll make it back before nine," Blake reminded him.

"I guess you did." He chuckled, before looking down to what Blake was holding in her hands.

"What's that, Blake?"

"Oh, uh…" Blake was holding a wrapped and sealed containers of the chicken dumplings, mashed potatoes and broccoli.

She lifted it up for Michael to get a better look.

"Here… it's dinner and dessert."

"What is it?"

"It's chicken dumplings with mashed potatoes and broccoli. Dessert is a slice of chocolate cake."

"You made me dinner over at your friend's house?"

"Uh, don't get any wrong idea. Me and my friend decided to cook dinner, since we both love to cook." Blake lied.

"Well, okay," He placed his empty whiskey glass on the coffee table before grabbing the seal containers of the dinner and dessert. "Thanks, I really appreciate it, Blakie Bear."

Blake followed her uncle into the kitchen, as he opened the first container which was the chicken dumplings. She grab a fork from out of the drawer and let him take the first bite of it.

"This is really good," Michael loved it as he taken another bite. "You and your friend must be good in the kitchen."

"Uh… yeah… we are,"

As Michael taken another bite of the chicken dumplings, he noticed there was something off about his niece.

"You okay," He asked. "You seemed upset."

"No I'm not." Blake replied. "I just have some stuff on my mind. That's all."

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Well, there's two things…" Blake explained. "One is that I have a real job now,"

Michael was surprised when he heard that.

"Blake, you have a real job?"

Blake nodded with a smile. "I work in a restaurant as a waitress. I get nine dollars by the hour plus tips."

"Fuckin' A, Blake!" Michael said. "Which restaurant?"

"It's called Little Vespucci."

"I never heard of that place," Michael stated, before forking his broccoli.

"Cause it open three years ago." Blake stated.

"I might have to check the place out, and by the way, your Uncle M has a job too."

"Really? Where, Uncle Michael?"

"Ever heard of Solomon Richards, baby?"

Blake covered her mouth. "Bullshit! You work for him?!"

"You're fuckin' A-right I do." Michael replied, before Blake hugged him unexpectedly.

"If you ever get the chance to see him again, can I please have his autograph."

"What if I take you up there with me someday?" Michael stated. "I work as his associate producer for this upcoming movie."

"Really? Are you super cereal now?!"

"I'm dead serious, Blake,"

Blake squealed in delight. "I can't wait!"

"Now, what's the other thing you wanna talk about?" Michael asked.

Once Michael brought up the other question, it immediately shock Blake. She didn't know how to tell him about this. So, she decided to tell him that it was nothing and it was personal. After she said that, she walked away from the kitchen as Michael was still enjoying his dinner.

She walked into the living room and sat down on the white sectional couch, while looking at her clasped hands.

She'd taking a deep breath before she started thinking.

" _How should I tell Uncle Michael that I found my dad and now he wants me to move in with him?_ Blake thought to herself. " _Carter wants me to move in, before the baby is born. So, I only have five days to tell him about this. I don't want to leave Uncle Michael alone in his house, not after how Amanda and his two bastards left him."_

What will be Blake's choice?

* * *

 **So… Blakesleigh is left with a choice.**

 **Either she can stay with Michael.**

 **Or she can move in with Carter and Norah and be there when the new baby girl, Charlotte Grace "Charlie" is here.**

 **But there's one problem, the two of them have not seen each other in a long time and they're not friends anymore.**

 **Will they come face-to-face one day?**

 **Shout out to RedRose85! We are co-writing together for her stories on her profile! We created chapters five and six for Black Velvet and we're creating more GTA V stories together with my original characters and also her original character, Carly De Santa!**


	31. Blake's Final Heist?

**A/N~Everyone! I have brought back Jade Knight in this Ludendorff memory after so long! And this chapter, I went and watch it on YouTube, instead of playing it on my game.**

* * *

"Empty out the register!" Blake growled.

"If you start something, don't make me put this shotgun up your ass!"

Blake and Jade were standing in front counter of the register at a liquor store in the snowy town of North Yankton. Blake had her nine millimeter semi automatic pistol from the box her father, Carter Grant left behind. Jade had her father's shotgun as she aimed it at the guy at the register. He was placing the money into a plastic bag, as Blake was keeping an eye out from outside just in case for police or any other person comes.

Once he finished emptying out the register, he immediately coward behind the counter. Jade grab the plastic bag full of money, before both girls ran out of the store and into an alleyway far away from the liquor store as possible.

"How much he had?" Blake asked, putting the safety on.

"$428 and small change, B." Jade counted.

"Not bad,"

Jade started separating the money, as she gave half to Blake. As Blake counted the money in her hands, she noticed that Jade gave her more than half.

"Jade this is $350."

"Take it, Blake," Jade insisted. "We both need the money to leave this fuckin' town. And you need the money more than me."

"What about your druggie ex-boyfriend?" Blake asked. "He's the leader of the North Yankton Hunterz. He's bound to kill you if you don't pay him back."

"I don't give a fuck about him anymore." Jade replied. "What matters is us leaving this snowy town forever. Just you and me, Blake,"

Blake smiled. "Against the world."

* * *

Blake was sitting in the back of the van, as her sea green eyes were looking down at the new tattoo that she got not while ago.

It was very cute but small tattoo of two red and black ladybugs climbing to her thumb on her right hand where her name in cursive is on her wrist. The ladybugs represent of how her father Carter Missildine called her his ladybug, so she decided to have an etch onto her skin.

She also brought another tattoo that was etch on to her skin as well. On her left shoulder, there was a raggedy teddy bear with stitches and a red patch on the right side of it's stomach. Where his legs are _, 'Michael's Blakie Bear'_ inscribed in black cursive permanent ink.

Her right hand started to shake before she decided to ball it up into a fist. The shaking went away as she clasped her hands together on her lap.

Blake taken a deep breath and close her eyes…

"Blake… Blakesleigh?"

"Aye, Blake,"

Blake snapped her eyes opened as she heard Michael and Franklin calling for her.

"Yeah?"

"It's your turn." Trevor said.

"My turn?" Blake said confused. "My turn for what?"

"Your first job," Trevor said. "Michael, Chef and I shared except for your little lover boy."

"Man fuck you," Franklin said.

"T, leave her alone." Michael said. "She'd probably didn't have a first bank job like us. Besides, she's too young."

"Well, how come Uncle Mikey decided to let his sweet little niece have a job as a heistman?" Trevor asked.

"That's _badass heist girl_ to you!" Blake growled. "And anyway, my first job was me and Jade knocking off a liquor store back in Ludendorff. We stole at least four hundred dollars."

"Hey, not bad for a first job," Michael said. "That's what me, your dad and your Uncle T did a long time ago, before I was married and me and your Dad had kids."

"Jade? Jade who?" Trevor asked. "Is that another one of your little friends?"

"Wait, you mean Jade Knight?" Michael asked. "Jade from your kindergarten class?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I haven't heard that name in awhile." Michael stated. "I hope you're checking on her, since you two were good friends."

"Yeah… I am," Blake said slowly, while looking down.

In her heart, she misses Jade so much. She wishes that she can reverse time and...

"Blake, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Michael asked.

"Uh… I'll tell you later, after the job." Blake replied. "Just not right."

They have arrived in Paleto Bay, once they were close to the bank.

But first they have time dropped off Franklin because his job was getaway. Blake wanted to be on getaway too, but they needed a fourth person and she was their personal that doesn't need a cut.

"Hey, Frank, were gonna drop you off here." Michael stated. "When you hear it kick off, get ready, because we're gonna wanna go ASAP."

"I'm on getaway man. I'll do it."

Once they made it, Blake turned on her voice changing choker necklace, as Michael slammed on the brakes and it made Blake fallen on the van's floor.

"Watch it!" Blake complained with her changed by deep voice, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, B,"

Blake got off the floor and sat back down, before placing on her black ski mask.

"I'll bring you back a dye pack, just for you!" Trevor announced, once Franklin left the van.

"Are we ready for this?" Michael asked.

"You know I'm ready!" Blake said, with spirit.

"I could use a restroom break." Trevor said.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?"

"Come on, Blakie Bear, I have to do number two!"

"Don't fuckin' call me that! Only Uncle M calls me that!" Blake hissed. "I hope you shit yourself again!"

"Oh very fuckin' funny, for giving me those weed and shit brownies."

"Wait, you had shit brownies too, T?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, because of our loving niece, I shitted up my back for a few hours, why you'd ask, Mikey?"

"Uh… I'm just asking, T,"

Blake started laughing, before it caught Trevor's attention.

"Cause, he had the same thing as well." Blake replied, before she started laughing. "He started asking for the Pepto Bismol, after when he shitted up the bathroom. I had to spray it down with air freshener."

Trevor started laughing along with his niece.

"Ah, screw both of you," Michael hissed.

Blake and Trevor continued laughing, before the van went into a complete stop near the bank entrance.

"Alright, we all good?" Michael asked. "Let's hit 'em!"

"Let's do this shit!"

Blake climbed out the back, before she grabbed her advance rifle from off the floor of the van. She had her pistol with her as well, once she hidden it behind her back where it was between her waist band and back.

They walked into the bank, as Trevor fire his shot gun at the alarm system.

"We want a few minutes of your time!" Chef stated. "Get down!"

"We ain't playin'!" Blake yelled aiming her advance rifle at the crowd. "Get down or something else is going to have bullets in their head!"

"Today's going one of two ways, friends!" Trevor said.

"Okay, you got the crowd. Cops should be here soon, so keep an eye out." Michael stated.

Once Trevor had control of the crowd, Blake joined with Michael and Chef as she kept her advanced rifle aiming at the worker's backs.

Chef announced that the door was ready to be busted down, as Michael busted down the door and they ran inside the vault, leaving Trevor behind.

Blake started grabbing the money as fast as she can, while having her duffle bag on the floor, next to her assault rifle. As soon as her duffle bag was halfway full, she heard her Uncle Trevor shooting his shotgun shooting in the air.

That's when she knows that the police was already there and Trevor was warning them.

"Damn, those dirty cops!" Blake said, still stuffing the duffel bag with stacks of money.

"Sheriff's here, we never coulda beaten that response."

"There's other ways of beating it!"

* * *

It was already sunset as they were still inside of the bank.

"You know you're surrounded, so you ain't getting a ride to airport. Now let the hostages go, and ah… we'll talk like gentleman."

"You mean lady and gentlemen right?" Blake asked.

"Time to face the music!"

They came out from the bank as they have body armor around them, protecting themselves.

Trevor had a mingun in his hands, as he was showing it in front of the cops. Blake next to her Uncle Michael as he told her to stay next to him, hoping that she will be protective while in his sight.

"Sweet... mother of shit."

"I love to make an entrance with my uncles," Blake stated.

Blake started firing her advance rifle as she can feel the adrenaline rush of her energy drinks taken over her body. She firing her rifle at the cops on her left, as she was smiling like a crazy person.

"Bye-Bye!" Blake said.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Trevor said.

"Holy shit. You see what I did." Michael asked.

"That was awesome, Uncle M!"

"This ain't about you, you self-mythologizing turd!" Trevor said.

"Man, screw you."

"I have a question? Why ain't you shitting up your back yet?" Blake asked, taking out another cop.

There was a helicopter hovering above the street between the bank and the motel. There was a sniper rifle guy sitting on the ledge of the helicopter while he was trying to take out the crew.

It caught Chef and Trevor's attention.

"One of you take it out!" Trevor yelled.

"Choppers yours, M and B!"

"Got 'em!" Blake announced, shooting down the sniper rifle guy as he fallen out the helicopter with the gun.

"Alright! I'll get to it!"

As Michael taken down the helicopter, it started losing control as it crashed landed at the motel across the street.

"Let's go!" Michael announced, as Blake was still behind him. "Come on, B,"

"I'm trying!" Blake said, as she started running the best she can to catch up with him.

She was starting to lose small bills of money, as she didn't zip up the duffle bag before leaving the bank.

"You know what? I think I would prefer the cops behind me." Michael said.

"Some more dirty cops!" Chef announced.

"Dirty cops are awesome!" Blake exclaimed.

"Our niece... has officially lost her tiny mind!" Trevor said.

"Eh, there's more cops in the bay. You ain't goin' to be able to get out this way." Franklin announced over the headset.

"You heard that?" Michael asked. "Shit! We aren't getting out on water."

"Franklin, be careful!" Blake said, with her changed but deep voice over the head.

"Don't worry about me, homie,"

"This is Blake!" She complained with her deep voice.

"Oh my bad,"

They made to the pool area at the motel, as Blake knocked out a screaming cleaning maid from behind who was trying to escape.

"No witnesses!" Blake growled.

Trevor shot down the fence as Michael and Chef went through along with Blake who was tailing behind them.

"Give yourself up! There is no way out!"

"Hey Frank, we need another escape route. Can you find a vehicle?" Michael asked. "Something that might stand up to gunfire. There's some construction around the way.

"Alright."

"Well, we have ruined someone's lovely home." Trevor said.

"Yeah, the only thing your crib's missing is a pool with a burning helicopter in it." Michael added.

"At least it don't happen in Rockford Hills!" Blake said.

As they made it to the other side of the street, there was more cops than ever. Blake stayed behind the car where Michael told her to be stay safe, as she was firing her rifle without aiming.

"It's so fuckin' hot in this suit!" Blake announced.

"Keep pushing through!" Michael said.

"It's too heavy!" Blake complained once again.

"You wanna play dead?" Trevor asked.

"That will be a good idea for me!" Blake said.

"We won't be playing!" Michael said.

"Aww!" Blake whined.

As Michael, Blake, and Chef ran towards the alleyway, Trevor stayed behind for a little bit to shoot out more cops until he gave up and follow the rest of the crew. Blake stayed in covered as she lifted her assault rifle and firing off.

"I'm so tired!"

"That's what happens when drink so many energy drinks," Michael said, he was covering next to his niece.

"I couldn't help it!" Blake replied. "I love them. Caffeine is my spirit animal!"

"They got the army on us!" Michael announced.

"They've paid off the military! Shit!" Chef said.

"I respect your service, but can you fuck off?!" Trevor said.

As they keep pushing though the army and more of the dirty cops, Blake noticed a helicopter and it was carrying an army tank.

"Holy Christ!" Blake yelled, she pointed it out. "Look!"

"They're flying in a tank!" Chef announced.

"We got move it, like right now!"

"Franklin, where are you?!" Blake asked, over her earpiece. "They have the army on us!"

"I'm on my way."

"You okay, kid?" Michael asked.

"I ain't dead yet, but I'm on my way."

"Please hurry, baby!" Blake announced.

"I will, just stay with Michael and Trevor!"

"Baby?" Michael asked.

"Uh, I mean, Frankie, Uncle Michael… I accidentally said it…" Blake said embarrassing, while looking away.

She started blushing, before she fire off her advance rifle at the remaining soldiers.

"There's our ride," Trevor announced.

"Awesome sauce!" Blake said, cheerfully.

"Good kid." Michael said.

As they climbed into the lifting claw, Michael told Franklin to start moving as Blake looked to see an army tank behind them. Somehow, they made it across the street as there was another tank blocking the road, until they decided to go inside of a factory to regroup.

"Can I remove this now?" Blake asked, Franklin was behind her as she looked up to see him.

She stood up with a smile, before she backed away from him.

"Man, y'all look hot as a mother fucker in them suits," Franklin said. "I feel undressed."

"Well… I feel… sexy in this…" Blake said embarrassingly.

As they walked inside of the factory together, they noticed a couple of army soldiers coming in while they were shooting at the crew. Blake shot one of them down while Michael took out the other one, which surprised the dark haired teenager.

"They're all over us!" Trevor announced.

"It was going so sweet!" Michael stated.

"Until they fucked it up!" Blake added.

As they shoot their way out though the warehouse, Blake stayed behind as usual, but she wasn't next to Michael.

This time she was next to Franklin, like she was protecting him.

"B, stay with your uncle." Franklin announced.

"I'm okay!"

Michael turned around after shooting down more army soldiers, before he grabbed his niece's left arm and pulled her close.

"Use me as cover, Frank. You don't wanna get out front," Michael stated. "Blake is doing the same too. Stay behind me you two, I got the armor."

"You're forgetting I have armor too?" Blake asked.

"I'm sorry, Blake, I want you to stay safe." Michael said.

"I know, but-"

"Will you two shut the fuck up and let's get our assess out," Trevor hissed.

Once they made to the railroad platform, Blake made it into cover once again, as she was hassled by more questions from Michael asking if she was alright. She kept agreeing, as she remembered of how a protective but dangerous uncle he was to her. Michael request Blake to stay into cover and not fire her weapon.

The crew can hear the train's horn blaring really loud as it was getting close. As Blake stayed behind cover while shooting her handgun, near to where her Uncle Michael was the train was finally here and it was passing by really quickly.

Everyone jumped onto it together and Blake almost fallen out of the train car, since the body armor was too heavy on her small body and the duffle bag full of money from the bank. Luckily, Michael and Franklin caught her just in time for her to be safe and sound, without getting a single bullet wound.

* * *

The moon appeared in the dark sky, as the stars were shining. Blake was laying her head down on the duffle bag full of money, as she was looking outside the moving train cart. She was changed out of her heist clothes and into her casual clothing, which was a white tank top, blue jean shorts, long black knee socks and her black high tops.

Michael was with the others having a conversation, before he noticed that his niece was getting very tired after having a long day and also having caffeine in her system.

He left Trevor and Franklin alone, so he can talk to his niece.

He moved some of Blake's hair out of her sleepy face, as it caught her attention to look at Michael's blue eyes.

"All good with you." Michael asked.

Blake had a smile on her face and she nodded.

"I'm fine, but…"

"But what?"

"No more… I don't wanna work with the feds." Blake finally confessed. "I don't wanna do more dirty work for Steve and Mr. Davey. I was okay with the jewelry store job, but… this is too far."

"I understand but…"

"Please…" Blake started to cry. "No more. I can't do it... My bipolar disorder is tearing me up and it's haunting me, about my abusive life."

"I'll see what I can do." Michael whispered, before placing a kiss on the side of her face.

Michael heard his iFruit phone chimed as he pulled it out of his back pocket. It was a reminder about the next day which involves his niece and it will be a very special day for her.

He smiled at the message, before placing his phone back into his back pocket.

"Hey,"

"Yeah?" Blake wiped her face off.

"What do you plan for tomorrow?" Michael asked.

Blake sighed. "I might as well be at the house. Or maybe I just need to hangout with Max."

"And Lunch?"

"You won't let me see her." Blake explained. "So, I'm following the rules this time."

"I'll tell you what, you can see Lunch again but if you and her done something stupid again, which involves police and fire department-"

"Wait, you letting me see Lunch again?" Blake asked.

Michael hated himself now, since he was letting Blake see her other friend who he band to see again.

"Yeah, I'm letting you,"

"Why are you letting me seeing her?" Blake asked.

"Cause I want you to be happy."

"Um, okay then," Blake said slowly, before turning away from him.

"Hey,"

"What, Uncle Michael?" Blake was starting to get annoyed by him.

"Do you what else happens this month?"

Blake sighed. "My birthday… if you're asking which day is it, I don't remember."

Blake looked back at the starry night. "When Mom hit me so much, I couldn't remember certain things, like my birthday and other things."

"Don't worry about her," Michael stated. "It's just you and me, Blakie Bear."

"I know… can I tell you something?"

"Anything, kiddo,"

"Remember my dad, Carter Grant?"

"Yeah?"

"I…"

Blake was thinking about what she was going to say in front of her uncle. If she told him that he found him and he wants her to move in with him. She will know that Michael will be alone in the house by himself without a family who loves him. Michael misses his own family, but Blake is the only family that he has left now until they truly returned.

"I'm happy that you're taking care of me as your niece. You're like a second father to me."

" _Damn it, why did I changed the subject?!"_ Blake thought to herself. " _I have to tell him sooner or later."_

Michael smiled and he hugged his niece. Once they let go, Blake lay back down on the duffle bag, continuing looking outside of the moving train cart as Michael notice her tattoo on her shoulder.

He noticed the cute little ragged teddy bear with the small red patch on the side of it's stomach. He knew it was a new tattoo that Blake bought with her own money not long ago, as the skin was still sore on her.

And even he notice the words at the bottom of the tattoo where the teddy bear's legs are.

"Blakie Bear…" Michael whispered, before touching the tattoo. Blake flinched a little bit once she felt her uncle's fingers touching the pain of the permanent ink touching her sore skin.

Michael remove his fingers, as Blake wasn't whining in her sleep for him not to touch it anymore.

He was very grateful about the way his niece brought her a tattoo she'll be remembered as her Uncle Michael's Blakie Bear forever. He even noticed the two little ladybug tattoos on her hand climbing up to her thumb.

She was Carter's Ladybug and Michael's Blakie Bear.

He stood up as he noticed Blake's eyes were closed. He walked towards Trevor and Franklin as they stopped their conversation and looked at him.

"Hey, how about you two stay overnight at the house." Michael asked.

"Why?" Trevor asked.

"Let's just say Blake has a big day ahead of her." Michael stated. "She'd just turned seventeen."

Michael turned to see his niece once again. This time she was truly sleep, as he can hear her softly snoring, before shifting to having the back of her head against the duffle bag.

* * *

 **So, this was the best I can do for the Paleto Score mission with Blake in it… I even added a few laughs, but I still love it.**

 **When I played the Paleto Score for the first time I had Gustavo Mota on my team, but I used Chef, since he was a very awesome guy!**

 **So, Blake has two new tattoos! I hope everyone will like or love!**

 **She has two red and black ladybugs climbing up to her thumb which represents her father Carter Missildine as his Ladybug.**

 **She has a cute little raggedy teddy bear with a red sewing patch on the side of its stomach along with a few tears and a missing eye for a button. That represents that she is her Uncle Michael's Blakie Bear.**


	32. Birthday Bashed

It was nighttime at the De Santa's house.

Blake and her friends, Max and Lunch were in the garage together working on graffiti art for class. After using spray cans, they decide to have a break. Blake and Max were smoking Redwood cigarettes, while their usual friend Lunch was always smoking her weed joint.

After having a minute of their break, the lights went out in the garage as they started looking around for light switch.

"I can't see in this damn garage," Blake complained.

"Hold on, I think I have a candle in my backpack." Lunch said.

"A candle in your backpack?" Blake asked. "You have illegal fireworks in your backpack and you have candles?"

"Hey I'm trying to sell them at school for drug money, since dickhead Steve wouldn't lend me any." Lunch went into her backpack, while having her weed joint hanging from her mouth.

Once she found a candle, she grabbed her hot pink lighter and light it up.

Somehow, it was a sparkler candle to them.

"Hey, that candle's nice and bright." Blake said, staring at the candlestick.

"What kind of candle is that?" Max asked, inhaling her cigarette.

"Dee-moni-tay?" Lunch said, sounding it out. "It must be an illegal Italian candle."

"What the?" Blake said.

Then Blake and Max just figure out what Lunch was trying to sound out.

"Lunch, put out the candle!" Max screamed, as she dropped her cigarette and ran towards her best friend to put out the stick of dynamite.

Blake ran towards them as well until she grabbed it from her best friend's hands, and it dropped inside of her Lunch's backpack.

All three of the girls screamed as the illegal fireworks were lit up by the dynamite inside of the backpack.

They decided to make a run for it as Blake lifted up the garage door and closed it once her friends made it outside. They immediately dropped to the ground and cover their ears as they can hear the fireworks popping inside of the garage.

Twenty minutes later after the fireworks explosion, the fire department arrived at the house as they were putting out the fire.

The gate to the house slide open as Blake notice a familiar black Obey Tailgater pulling up.

"I'm fuckin' dead." Blake said to her friends, as Michael and Amanda climbed out of the car.

"What the fuck happened?" Michael asked, walking towards the girls. "You girls okay?"

"Everything's fine." Blake said. "We just had a small fire in the garage."

"A small fire my ass!" Amanda hissed. "What happened?"

The girls were silent until Amanda turned to face Michael.

"What the fuck did I say, Michael?" Amanda asked.

"What?"

"That flicking a cigarette does not count as putting it out,"

"Alright, it was us, but it was all Lunch's idea." Blake confessed.

"Hey!"

"She had illegal fireworks in her backpack, and she light one of them up to make the garage like that." Blake explained. "But chill, I'll pay for the damages from out of my account that my dad left me money for."

"Oh, you're going to pay from out of your account!" Amanda said, before taking off Michael's belt from his pants. "And your ass and your little friend's asses are going to be on fire!"

All three of the girls screamed as they ran around in different directions, until Blake went into the house and lock the front doors. She can still hear Amanda yelling at her friends as they were trying to escape the front yard.

"Mrs. DS, we're sorry!" Max apologized.

"You are fuckin' crazy bitch for an aunt and wife!" Lunch said.

Michael was left outside for a minute as he tried to calm down his enraged wife until he ran back to the house and Blake let him in, locking her aunt and her friends outside still running around the yard.

* * *

"Blake and I are not gonna keep playing lackey for the Goddamn FIB anymore." Michael was talking to Dave Norton on his iFruit phone while he was outside in the backyard. He walking around the pool area, while he was looking at his reflection and listening to Dave.

"Davey, you gotta get me and Blake out of this…"

"Look, I'll meet with you today, but later on, it's Blake's birthday." Michael was about to raise his voice over the phone as he was getting irritated. "I do this one last thing for you and we're out."

"Well, try fucking harder, Dave." Michael ended the phone call angrily, before he pulled out a cigarette and place it into his mouth, just to calm his nerves.

Today was his niece's birthday today, and he wanted to celebrate it with her along with Trevor and Franklin who were inside the house. Blake just turned seventeen today which was a big day for her. Michael was glad that he will be able to celebrate his niece's birthday after so long.

Once he blew the cigarette smoke from out his mouth, he pulled out a picture from out of his back pocket and looked at it while sitting down the deck chair sideways.

Michael smile to himself while having his cigarette in his other hand, still looking at the picture.

"It feels like yesterday, you were just brought into my life, baby girl." Michael said to himself, while looking down at the picture.

The picture was Michael holding Blake for a second time, while she had a feeding tube through her nose. Blake's teal colored eyes were closed while Michael was smiling down at sleeping Baby Blake while holding her small baby form close to him.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Michael whispered, while he was holding a birthday cake with seventeen candles around it.

Franklin nodded.

"Let's do this, gentleman." Trevor loud whispered.

Michael and Franklin shushed him for being loud while whispering.

They were outside of Blake's bedroom as they were getting ready to wake up the dark haired teen so they can celebrate her very first birthday here in Los Santos. As Franklin opened the door gently, Michael and Trevor walked into the bedroom together before Franklin did.

Once they were in the bedroom, they realized that she was gone.

The window was wide open, letting them know that she left out that way instead the front door.

Her bed was fixed, folded back, and neaten.

Her closet door was open, knowing that she went to grab some clothes to put on.

And even tropical fruit smelling body mist was in the air of her bedroom.

"Uh, where's is she?" Trevor asked. "The birthday girl?"

"Hell, I don't know?" Michael replied, placing the cake down on the bed. "I thought she was still asleep."

"T, you fool, did you wake her up?" Franklin asked.

"I only said good morning to her and even happy birthday…"

Once he sat down on the bed and cake was away from him, he noticed three handwritten notes on Blake's headboard.

The first one was written with a lime green sharpie. _'Hangout with my friends! Won't be back till later, Uncle M!'_

The second one was written with a purple sharpie. _'Daddy's address!'_ and it had an purple arrow pointing to the street and number name. ' _1257 Magellan Avenue, Del Perro Pier.'_

The third one was showing two numbers in a sky blue sharpie marker. _'C-555-8259, N-555-0276'_

He taken the second and third note into the palm of his hands as he studies them. He finally realized whose address it was and even the top phone number.

* * *

Blake arrived at her father's house near De Perro Pier, as she parked her motorcycle next to her father's black Bravado Bison truck. Before she arrived at her father's house to spend time with him, she had a couple of errands to run since it was her special day after having an early morning wake up call from a certain but crazy uncle.

"There's my ladybug." Carter greeted with open arms. Blake hugged her father as a sweet smile was curled on her face. "Happy birthday, Blakesleigh."

"Dad… it's Blake." She reminded him, which she was annoyed by her full first name.

"I'm sorry, baby girl." Carter ruffled her daughter's head, as she annoyed by that as well.

The brown haired father decided to have a look at his daughter in front of her.

"You look different today, than what I imagine." Carter stated.

Blake really looked different, since she turned seventeen.

She decided to have herself a haircut since she was tired after having three years and seven months of long hair that can easily get tangled.

Her long waist length raven colored hair with the purple streaks were gone. Her raven hair was finally cut to armpit length as there was curls at the end which she in haired from her mother. There was no colorful streaks in her hair, but the dark haired teen promised herself to have a different color beside something dark.

Her attire was a fit and flare black dress with white skull heads printed on the dress. Covering up her shoulders was her a denim vest, as it show off her two shoulder tattoos on each side. On her legs and feet, she had on burgundy red leggings and her favorite pair of black combat boots.

"Maybe, it's cause of me wearing a dress." Blake suggested. "I don't like wearing dresses without leggings or my favorite boots."

"You kinda remind me of someone." Carter places his hands on his hips. "Maybe it's your mother…"

"Yeah… maybe."

"Have you talked to her today?" Carter asked.

She heard herself screaming out in agony in her mind, as she winces her eyes at the sudden pain she felt while covering her stomach with her arms.

"Uh… yeah." Blake lied. "She told me happy birthday and that's it."

"Really huh?" Carter asked and Blake nodded slowly. "Well, since the cake's not here yet. How about I show you your own bedroom?"

"Yeah, of course, Daddy."

As the climbed up the stairs to the upstairs part of the house, when they pass by a window that was showing the front of the house and even the highway. Blake had a strange feeling that someone was outside looking at her, so she decided to have a quick look.

All she can see was her dark blue motorcycle parked next to her father's black Bravado Bison and also the speeding cars on the highway. She sweared she noticed a familiar black Obey Tailgater appearing in the corner of her teal colored eyes.

Blake decided to catched up with her father while ignoring her gut feeling.

"This is your room." Carter said, opening the bedroom door.

Once Blake walked inside of her new bedroom, the walls were just plain white, just like the queen sized bed covered with a white comforter that has small flowers, vines, petals and even leaves on it. There was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall, just like in her own bedroom back in the De Santa house. Below the flat screen TV was a six drawer dresser as it had four picture frames sitting on top of it, collecting dust.

"That's when I got to hold you for the first time." Carter stated while Blake was holding a picture of when she was just only a month old. Carter was smiling in the picture while holding his daughter for the first time. He was sitting in a rocking chair, while Blake was latched onto his ring finger with her small hands, showing him the 'I love you, Daddy' in her teal colored eyes.

"You were born so tiny, when I first saw you in your mother's arms." Carter explained, before Blake held another picture in her hands.

The next picture was Blake crawling towards Carter and Michael at the Grant-Rose trailer home. "You had to be in the hospital for only a month, cause you were born while your mother was eight months pregnant and you were born at the trailer home instead of the hospital."

Blake looked confused at this next picture, until she gets it.

Blake was only one year old in this picture as she had cake covering her face. Michael, Trevor, Brad, and Carter had cake on the side of their faces, thanks to Baby Blake having fun eating her very first sweet. She smiled sweetly at the picture, before she sat down on the edge of the bed still holding onto the picture.

"I save the best for last." Carter said, holding up the last picture frame. Blake placed the other down on the bed, before examining the last picture. It was the exact same picture of Carter and Blake outside of the trailer home, hugging each other covered in snow and also winter clothing, just like the one she posted up on her LifeInvader page.

"I always remember playing in the snow with you and Uncle Michael."

"Yeah, those were good times." Carter said, looking at the picture. "When Norah told me about your LifeInvader post after when you left, I guess me and you were looking for each other. On my page, I wrote about you, hoping that you might answer back. We should be thanking Norah today. She'd became our saving grace of God."

Carter and Blake climbed down the stairs together, as they noticed Norah and Ethan in the foyer of the beach house.

"There is she." Norah said, before giving a side hug to Blake. "Carter's birthday girl."

Blake looked embarrassed as she looked away from Norah and Carter.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, baby girl." Carter said. "We're celebrating your birthday, since we wanted too."

"Yeah, you're the one dressed like a hipster." Ethan stated.

"Why I outta!" Blake was about to punch Ethan in the stomach, until she decided to let it slide just this once since it was her birthday. "Look, don't call me a hipster. I hate that word!"

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Cause, you, Uncle Michael and an old friend from Ludendorff are like this close to have your assess kicked."

"Anyway." Carter said, wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Let's go to the kitchen to see your birthday cake."

"I didn't know what kind of cake you would like, but I hope you like chocolate." Norah said, walking next to her.

"I do love chocolate." Blake replied with a smile. "But strawberry is my favorite."

"I knew it was strawberry, since your mother always get you strawberry flavored cake for your birthday, every year." Carter stated.

"Yeah… she does." Blake was suddenly looking down, when she was thinking about her mother. Until she was looking at her birthday cake was on the middle counter which made her eyes sparkle with excitement. Carter and Norah have went all out for her very first birthday cake, even though it was not her favorite kind.

The birthday cake was a three tier cake and it was a ladybug theme of course. The bottom tier was black with white polka dots all around it. The top tier of the cake had her name inscribed around the cake with red icing and 3D looking cake icing ladybugs around her name and climbing to the top of the cake.

On top of the cake the numbers one and seven candles on it, as Carter light up the candle threads and he told his daughter to close her eyes before Norah place something cold around Blake's neck which surprises her.

"What's this?" Blake asked, before touching what's around her neck.

"Make a wish, ladybug and then open your eyes." Carter whispered in her ear.

Blake thought about her wish as she was happy to have her father back. A new mother who can actually love her. A long lost brother and even a new baby sister on the way. Blake couldn't believe how much luck she was having now.

After when she blew out her candles, she finally look down to see what was around her neck. It was an extra glittery heart-shaped pendant necklace which cost them a lot of money to get for her. The heart-shaped pendant was a 3D shape of it with so many small diamonds encrusted onto the small heart while it was hanging with a sterling silver chain.

Blake smiled sweetly, before she hugged both of her parents for giving her such a wonderful gift that she can love forever. Until in the corner of her eyes she noticed someone who was outside looking in the inside of the house. She swore she saw someone that looks very familiar to her and she turned her face to look outside. The person from the outside disappeared once Blake finally turned her face to see who it was.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked.

Blake shake her head. "It's nothing."

"Ethan, do you have something for Blake?" Norah asked.

"Uh, yeah." Ethan pulled out Blake's present from his back pocket as it was flat like gift, once he placed it into the palm of her hands. "You told me you like this band. So… I decided to get you the CD."

"It's better than that jungle music." Carter said. "All that rub me, lick me nonsense..."

Norah giggled about how bad rap music is today.

"Thanks, I love it, even though I have the album on my phone." Blake said, before hugging her brother.

Once Ethan wrapped his arms around his baby sister, everyone suddenly heard a car alarm going off from outside which causes them jump slightly, until Carter moved his wife out the way. Ethan decided to follow his father as he left Blake and Norah behind in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, but I think-"

" _Hey, assholes, what are you doing to my truck?!"_ Carter asked.

All of a sudden, they heard someone yelping out in pain.

" _Ethan!"_

They hear a car squealing outside leaving Ethan and Carter in the driveway. Blake left Norah in the house as she ran throughout the house to get to the front door. As she finally reached outside, she notice Ethan was holding on to his left arm as it was bleeding through his black novelty t-shirt of Beam Cola*."

"Ethan," Blake said shocked.

"I'm fine, some dirty asshole stabbed me with a hunter's knife." Ethan said, trying to calm down his sister, who was looking at his bleeding wound.

"You could have got your ass killed." Carter stated. "I would have handled it, by myself."

Carter pulled out an AP pistol that was hiding behind his pants waistline, showing it to Blake and Ethan. "Since, those two assholes escaped and left my fucking truck as a beat up piece of shit now."

Blake turn her head to the left to see her father's black Bravado Bison. It had dents and even the windows broken into glass shards. There was even something written on it with white spray paint on the driver and passenger's side of the truck.

" _You fucking motherfucker!"_ Blake read the graffiti out loud.

After when the police was called, Carter reported that somebody was trying to vandalized his truck and then they left, leaving his son stabbed in the left arm. Carter instructed his daughter to head back home and let him handle it, as he didn't want his daughter and pregnant wife to be in this mess.

* * *

"Uncle Michael." Blake called out as she entered the De Santa house and closing the door. "I'm home."

She walked pass the living room area as she noticed that her Uncle Michael wasn't home at the moment. So, she decided to walk into the kitchen to grab herself a snack, until something stopped her from going into the refrigerator.

There was another birthday cake sitting in the middle of the counter. So, she pull it towards her as she examines it.

The whole circular cake was covered in white frosting with confetti sprinkles around it. There was red icing around the rim of the cake, as the words _'Happy Birthday Blake!'_ was inscribed in dark blue icing.

Blake smiled sweetly at it, before she heard the front door opening to the house and she walked outside the kitchen to see Michael coming in.

"Uncle Michael!" She greeted happily.

Michael notice his cheerful niece as he opened his arms out for her. "Blakie Bear, happy birthday."

Once he let go of his niece, he noticed something different about her.

"Hey, you gotta haircut." Michael said, pulling onto one of her black curls.

"Quit it, Uncle Michael." Blake swatted her hand playfully to make her uncle stop.

Michael gave out a small chuckle. "You look very different."

"Thanks,"

Then Franklin and Trevor came in as well.

"Hey, Blake, happy birthday." Franklin said, before Blake hugged him as well.

She did the same thing to her Uncle Trevor as he placed multiple sloppy kisses on her cheeks to make her feel disgusted.

Blake stick her tongue out as she felt disgusted already, once she was separated from her Uncle Trevor.

* * *

 **I have wrote so much for this chapter with Carter, Norah, and Ethan in it. I completely forgotten about Michael, Trevor, and Franklin. So, there'll be more of Blake's birthday in the next chapter and also two surprises that can shocked everyone.**

 ***That t-shirt that Ethan was wearing. Beam Cola it's actually a reference from the video game Rockstar Games created called Bully, which I love!**

 **Carter went all out for Blake's birthday cake, but Michael's… was just plain and simple since he didn't know what Blake likes without even asking her.**

 **What kind of birthday presents will Blake receive from Michael, Trevor, and Franklin?**

 **I wonder who's the person who wrecked Carter's Bravado Bison truck? He and the other person who stabbed Ethan in his left arm will be revealed soon in later chapters.**

 **And also for Blake's CD that she received from Ethan… Blake loves rock music old and new, so it will be any rock music CD you can think of that she will love.**

 **One more thing, that picture Michael had in his hands was a hint for the big secret that will be revealed in the Bury The Hatchet mission.**


	33. Relationships Exposed

It has been a week later, since five year old Blake was release from North Yankton Memorial Hospital. Her amnesia from her seizure was not wearing off as she begins to wonder around her home, looking for answers while exploring. She called her mother, Macey 'Lady' as she was stuck in the house alone with her.

She noticed the pretty snow outside of the trailer home as she decides to get Lady's attention. She asked if she can play in the snow and she agreed. Once Macey got her daughter dressed up for the snow, she told her to stay where she can see her and not to wander off too far.

Once Blake was outside in the snow, she can feel the snowflakes falling on her head as she was giggling happily. She fallen down into the blanket of snow as she made a snow angel with her eyes closed. After laying in the snow for a couple of minutes, she heard someone that was above her walking towards her. She opened her eyes to see someone who was a little bit taller than her but he was a kid just like her.

Michael step out of his trailer home for a minute, while he was finishing his beer bottle, until he can hear a child's cry in a distance. He turned to his left and he can see his niece Blake being attack by the older kid. The older kid had Blake under a headlock as there was a snowball in his other hand. He trying to suffocate the dark haired child with the snowball as she was crying out for help.

"Blake!" Michael called out. He dropped his beer bottle and ran towards the crying dark haired child.

"Come on, don't you want more snow in your face?" The older kid asked, still suffocating Blake who was still squirming around trying to break free.

Suddenly, Blake was dropped into the snow, as she curled up in a ball and started crying uncontrollably. She felt someone picking her up as she started kicking her feet while fighting back, until she recognize a familiar aftershave smell. She stopped kicking her feet, as she opened her eyes to see her Uncle Mikey, but she didn't know what to call him during her amnesia state.

Michael pulled her close to him while he can still hear her sobbing. He narrowed his eyes at the older kid, before he dropped the snowball in his hand. He started backing away slowly.

"I'm sorry, mister." He apologized before running away.

Michael watched him run off, as he held his niece close to him. He decided to take her to his trailer home, hoping that she'll calm down by being with him.

* * *

There was loud music playing throughout the De Santa house as the surround sound stereo was blaring loud, until Blake turned it down a little bit.

 _Nine Is God_ by Wavves was playing as Michael was in the living room area dancing while having his glass of whiskey in his hand. Trevor was doing the same thing with his friend but he had a beer bottle in his hand. He was half drunk while he was dancing around like a fool, but Michael wasn't drunk yet, since he just poured in his glass.

He drank his glass before he looked at his niece who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Blake was acting like a wall flower.

"Birthday girl, come on." Michael insisted. "Dance with your Uncle Michael."

Blake shook her head as a disapproval.

"Ah, shut up, fat fuck, she clearly wanna dance sexy around her Uncle T."

Blake held up her middle finger to her Uncle Trevor.

"Quit being such a downer, Blakie Bear." Michael walked and grabbed his niece's wrist, pulling her towards the middle of the living room. "You used to dance with us all the time."

"Yes, so shake those hips." Trevor said before Blake moved away from him.

Michael and Trevor let Blake have the spotlight as there was another song playing on the stereo.

This was one of Blake's favorite songs, as she moved a bit with her hips, until she finally had the courage to toughen up. She decided to break her moves out while having her eyes closed. She also remember that her uncles were watching her, as she can hear Michael and Trevor cheering and clapping their hands for her.

Once she finished, she opened her eyes and looked at her uncles.

"Blake, I never knew you had moves like that." Michael said, amazed.

Blake giggled, before she blushed slightly not looking at her Uncle Michael. He placed a hand on her shoulder, before Blake heard her iFruit phone ringing from the kitchen. She told her uncles to wait for her, as she ran towards the kitchen and looked at her phone.

She received a text message from Steve Haines _._

 _'Hello gorgeous, happy birthday.'_

Blake rolled her eyes and ignore the message, until she received another message. This time it was a text message from Carter, which left a smile on her face.

She was about to unlock her phone, until she felt arms wrapped around her waist. After being surprised, she felt someone's chin resting on the right side of her shoulder, before leaving a trail of kisses.

"Hey babe." Franklin greeted, while giving her kisses on her neck. Blake was giggling on the inside with a smirk on her face. She wanted to laughed of how Franklin adore her, but with her uncles in the other room it can really stir up some trouble with their secret relationship.

So, she decided to take this outside once she whispered to him. He agreed as he let his girlfriend lead the way. Once they were by the pool where the chlorine water was illuminating with an underwater light, Franklin pulled Blake in front of him as her butt was against his area.

Blake turned her head to her right as her hand reached behind his head. She smiled at him, before his lips were placed against hers. She moaned into the kiss while her mouth was open for his tongue to enter into her mouth and sealed with a loving kiss.

They pulled away just to catch their breath.

"I love you so much." Franklin said.

Blake smiled sweetly. "I love you too."

As Michael walked into the kitchen to place his dirty glass into the sink, he heard Blake's iFruit phone chiming once he turned to see on the counter. The screen was light up as it showed two messages from Carter which Blake put _'Daddy'_ in her contacts.

He taken the phone into his hands as he read the messages carefully.

 _'Ethan's doing well. Doc said he'll live. Come by tomorrow to pick up half of ur cake, Ladybug.'_

 _'R u still awake?'_

Michael unlocked Blake's phone and started texting to Carter as her.

 _'Stay away from her, C!'_

Her phone chimed as it showed a new message from Carter.

 _'Who is this? Michael? Blakesleigh, quit playing.'_

 _'It's really me, Carter. I saw her with you today.'_

 _'WTF?! Ur a stalker, you know that?'_

 _'I'm fucking warning you. Stay the fuck away from her or else.'_

 _'Or else what? Blake will be leaving ur ass soon.'_

Michael was confused at the last text message.

He was about to text Carter back, until Trevor got his attention. He turned around to see him looking outside from the backyard. He turned his attention back to Blake's phone, before he started deleting all the messages he sent and received from Carter.

Once he did that and place the phone back onto the counter, he walked towards Trevor who was chuckling to himself.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Look." Trevor simply said, pointed outside.

With one swift turn, Michael see Franklin kissing someone. Michael thought he invited someone here to meet him and others, until he looked closer to see he was holding someone's leg that has red leggings and black combat boots on.

Once Franklin removed his lips from the person, it reveal Blake. Michael witnesses Franklin kissing his seventeen years old niece Blake, as he started kissing the side of his neck. Blake's teal colored eyes were closed as she gave out silent moans.

Trevor was laughing, but Michael wasn't.

He couldn't take anymore of this.

So, he opens the doors surprising them. "What the fuck is this shit?!"

Blake's eyes widened, as Franklin suddenly let go of his girlfriend while stumbling backwards into the pool. She landed in the chlorine water as she cried out for help, until Franklin came to the rescue and helped out the pool.

"Uncle Michael… I have something I been meaning to tell you." Blake said, while moving her wet black locks out of her face.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this. Just fuckin' can't wait, Blakesleigh De Santa." Michael said, angrily. He narrowed his eyes at Franklin.

"Michael, listen man, I love your niece." Franklin explained, looking at an enraged Michael. "I'd never hurt her. I'm not that type of guy."

Michael didn't want to hear any more of this, as he walked towards Franklin and grabbed his shoulder. He winches his eyes at the sudden pain from Michael's grip.

"Uncle Michael, stop!" Blake screamed, as she immediately grabbed onto his wrist. "Please don't hurt him… I love him."

"You love him?!" Michael asked. "Blake, he's like fucking twenty five and you've just turned seventeen today. You're eight years younger than him. There's a big fucking difference!"

"But, Uncle Michael I love him!" Blake cried.

"I don't give a damn anymore, Blakesleigh."

"Really?"

"Fuckin' A-right!"

"Michael, I wanted to protect her." Franklin said, while pulling Michael's grip off his shoulder. "I saved her once, while you were away."

Once Michael heard that, he turn his attention towards him instead of his niece.

"What'd you say, kid?"

"He saved me from being attack." Blake repeated for Franklin. "I was at a party while you were in Sandy Shores with Uncle T, and he saved me from an attacker who almost tried to get me into bed. Franklin came in just in time to give him a black eye."

"He did?" Michael asked, looking at him.

"I did, dog, cause I love her." Franklin replied.

"Please… I love him." Blake begged.

Michael has to think about it long and clear. His niece just turned seventeen and she's clearly dating a twenty five year old man. He and Blake had only known him for about a while. He didn't know that his niece was going to be dating a older person. He was expecting someone that was her age only like a couple years older than her. But instead she chose him.

He couldn't bare to look at his niece's sad face. He wanted her to have everything that she ever wanted, but Blake hated being spoiled just like his own children Tracey and Jimmy. So, he decided to give Franklin a chance to date Blake.

"Franklin, if you hurt her in any fucking away. If you make her cry or even sad, just one time." Michael warned. "I swear to God, if you hurt my Blakie Bear! You'll regret it."

"I won't, I promise man."

Once Michael let go of Franklin, Blake immediately let of her uncle's wrist and ran towards her boyfriend, giving a passionate kiss on the lips.

Michael wanted to see Blake happy, and yet he let his niece date an older guy who was friends with him. He couldn't bare how much sadness he brought to Blake when he was about to hurt Franklin. So, he left the two alone while hearing Trevor complaining about how he didn't hurt Franklin.

* * *

"Wow, atomic blue hair dye." Blake said amazed, while looking at the box. "Thanks, Lunch. This is just what I needed for my hair."

Blake and Lunch were on their way home from Rockford Hills Academy as they decided to take the bus from Rockford Hills to Strawberry. Lunch wanted Blake to stay over at her house, since she needed the company and besides she wanted to try out the new hair dye on Blake's freshly cut hair.

"Yeah, I thought of giving you my Kick Ass Charcoal lipstick, but I don't know where's that son of a bitch is." Lunch explained.

Blake chuckled embarrassingly, as she looked away by looking down at the blue hair dye kit. She remembered what happened to Lunch's black lipstick. She only wore it once and it was to go with her rappel gear, until an overprotective uncle made her take it off her lips. Michael even thrown it out the helicopter for her notice and to reach out and grabbed it. So, she told Lunch when she ask for it that she probably lose but she went along with it, since she's been smoking weed too much recently.

As the bus arrives at Strawberry, Blake and Lunch decided to get off and walked towards the apartments the pink haired girl stays with her mother, Selena and her little brother, Christian.

As they made it to the apartments by walking, they noticed that Steve's SUV wasn't in the parking lot, next to Selena's car.

"I can't wait to smoke my Girl Scout Cookies when I get in my room." Lunch said, while climbing up the stairs to her apartment.

"Well, don't be smoking while doin' my hair." Blake reminded. "But cereal… you need to lay off that stuff. The last time you smoke was three hours ago, which was during lunch, Lunchables."

"God, you sound like dickhead Steve and my sex hungry mom." Lunch groaned.

Once they were standing in front of the apartment, Lunch was about to put in the key through the lock, until they heard Selena moaning inside the apartment.

Lunch rolled her eyes and looked at Blake. "Steve and Mom are at it again. Come on, let's go. I don't have time for this shit."

Blake was about to agreed and follow Lunch, until he heard a familiar voice from the inside of the apartment.

" _God, you're so fuckin' tight!"_

Blake's eyes widened, as she stolen the key from Lunch and open the door. She walked inside the apartment to see Selena and Trevor have sex on the couch. Blake had her mouth wide open, as she stood there in silence.

Lunch finally walked in as she noticed them as well. She was just like Blake at the moment, but she finally spoke up.

"What the hell?!" Lunch exclaimed.

Trevor stopped moving inside of Selena as he turned his head around see his niece and friend behind them. Selena turned her head as well, as she noticed them.

"Oh my God!" Selena said surprised.

"My eyes!" Blake cried, covering her eyes with her hands. "I'm fucking blind!"

"Mom… and Uncle T?" Lunch said surprised.

* * *

Later on, Michael received a text message from Blake telling him to come pick her up from Lunch's apartment complex in Strawberry. She also sent a sick emoji at the end of the text message, which made him worried that Blake wasn't feeling well.

Once he arrived at the apartment complex where Lunch lives, he noticed Blake sitting down the floor Indian-style as she wasn't looking anyone, but just only the vanilla colored carpet. She looked sick to her stomach, by the way she was being still and having her arms crossed around her stomach.

"Blake, what's goin' on?" Michael asked. "And why are you on the floor?"

Blake laid down sideways, having her left ear touching the carpet still having having her arms crossed. She wasn't saying anything, until Michael rush to her side before noticed Trevor came around the corner with Lunch's mother, Selena.

Selena was wearing a lavender bathrobe while having her chocolate brown hair in a ponytail. Trevor was only in his dirty blue jeans as he noticed that Michael was here to pick up Blake.

When Blake looked up at two, she immediately cover her mouth as she ran outside and throw up over the railing.

Michael stood before watching his niece throwing up, knowing that Trevor done something to make her like that.

"What the fuck is this?" Michael asked, watching Trevor and Selena walked towards the couch and sat down. "T, did you…"

"Well, duh no shit, sugartits."

"Yeah, he fucked me hard." Selena said, before grabbing a cigarette and lighting it up.

"Lunch, you knew about this?" Michael asked.

"Hey, Blake and I came home to see Trevor fucking my mom doggy style and that's it, Mr. DS." Lunch explained, still hearing Blake throwing up.

"Oh my God, that was fuckin' disgusting." Blake groaned before throwing up once again.

"T, what the fuck are you doing, you sick bastard!" Michael hissed. "Selena is engaged to Steve Haines. If he finds you here like this, who knows what could fucking happen."

"He doesn't need to know about this." Selena said, before Trevor agree. "And besides he doesn't know where I work."

"Which is?" Michael asked.

"The strip joint. Trevey owns it now and that's where he found me." Selena replied.

"The Vanilla Unicorn?!" Lunch exclaimed. "My Momma's a hoe? I can't believe that this is fucking happen in my life."

"You and me both Lunch." Michael said.

"Yeah, first I see Uncle T as more as a father figure, and then he's fucking my mom who works as a stripper at the Vanilla Unicorn?!" Lunch explained. "You two are really fuckin' sick and perverted people."

"Don't you talk to me like that, Lynnette Haines!" Selena retorted.

"Yeah, don't talk to her like that!" Trevor retorted as well.

"It's Lunch Boxfield forever!" Lunch yelled.

Back with Blake, she finally finished hurling over as she hanging onto the railing of the stairs of the apartment complex.

"Oh God, I wish I can die." Blake said, before wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. "But, I need to wash my eyes and mind with bleach when I get home."

Before Blake even walked into the apartment complex, she noticed a familiar black Gallivanter Baller SUV parking next to Selena's white car. Steve Haines climbed out of his car, as Blake's eyes widened and she immediately ran back into the apartment.

"Yo, Steve's here!" Blake announced, before slamming the front door and locking it.

Everyone's eyes widened once they heard that.

"Wait, what? Ah shit!" Michael said.

"Oh fuck this is bad." Lunch said watching her mother putting out her cigarette, before running towards the back rooms.

"Look, let's just hurry and clean, before we're in big trouble." Blake said, picking up Trevor's dirty white shirt and thrown it at him.

Lunch and Michael started cleaning up the living room as they were hiding evidence that Trevor and Selena were having sex in the living room. The pink haired girl was spraying the air with an apple cinnamon air freshener, while Michael was complaining to Trevor about doing the dumbass shit ever by banging Selena.

Suddenly, they heard keys from outside of the apartment as Selena made it back dressed in different clothes, before she stand in front of the door when Steve finally walked in.

"Hi, honey." Selena greeted before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hi, beautiful." Steve greeted back, before he noticed Blake, Michael, Lunch and even Trevor in the living room. The teens decided to sit down on the couch, until Lunch got Blake's attention.

"What?" Blake asked, until Lunch pointed to something on the floor.

There was a shiny golden condom wrapper on the floor.

"Aw, shit." Blake whispered, before she stood up and hid it under the foot of her shoe, picking it up with her fingers.

"Blakesleigh." Steve called her name.

She jumped slightly when Steve called her name.

"What's the matter, you look awfully pale." Steve asked walking towards her. Blake was hiding the condom wrapper behind her back, in the palm of her hands as she was starting blushing in front of Steve.

"Uh…" Blake slowly said.

"It looks like you're not the only one." Steve stated. "Lynnette, did you and Blakesleigh saw something y'all both regret?"

Blake looked at Trevor and Selena once more, before she cover her mouth and ended up outside of the apartment complex, throwing up over the railing.

"You see I can explain, Steve." Selena said, walking towards him once he turned around to face his fiancce. "We were watching a scary movie, until Lynnette accidentally turned the channels to the… porn channels."

"Porn?" Steve asked.

"Y'all got porn channels?" Michael asked.

"Mmm, that's something I would love to see." Trevor said.

"Oh, so that's what happened?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, so I called Michael to come pick up Blake so she can go home and feel better later on." Selena explained. "And Trevor happened to be along with him which surprised me, baby."

"So, me and T will be taking Blake home now." Michael stated.

"Yeah, we'll see you later." Trevor said, before looking at Selena's body once again. "I hope you have a fuckin' good time."

Michael and Trevor left the apartment complex, before helping Blake who was finishing throwing up by removing some of her hair out of the way. Once Trevor close the door behind him, Lunch came out and closing the door behind her as well.

"Listen, we do not bring this up." Lunch warned. "I'm not sure what happened if Steve figure it out that Trevor banged my mom."

"I'll keep it quiet." Blake said, wiping her mouth off once again.

"T, you shoulda keep it in you pants when you saw Selena." Michael said.

"Please just… Take me home, before I throw up the rest of my lunch." Blake simply said climbing down the stairs.

"Aww, come on Blake, I know you and Lunch loved seeing that." Trevor said.

"Fuck you!" Blake and Lunch said together, holding up their middle fingers at him.

* * *

 **O to the M to the G… G G!**

 **Blake and Franklin's relationship has been exposed! Michael agrees with it?! I guess he trusts him, since that's his friend and he save his niece while he was away.**

 **Trevor and Selena?! WTF is happening?! If Steve knows about this, I don't know what he's gonna do to them.**

 **The next chappies will be The Big Secret of what Michael was hiding away from Blake for so long. And to let you know, there will be no starting memories, until The Big Secret is finally revealed.**

 **I can't wait to create The Big Secret!**

 **Blake's choice between Michael and Carter will be revealed in the next chapter**

 ** _Nine Is God by Wavves,_ I love that song so much and I even have it in my song playlist!**


	34. Moving On

**A/N~There is no starting memory of Blake's past to this chapter! But, don't worry they'll be some memories revealed in the next few chapters!**

* * *

Blake was laying in Franklin's bed as she had her head resting against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She had just woken up from a peaceful sleep, after having a passionate night with her boyfriend.

The dark haired teen decided to stay at Franklin's house, since she needed time to think to herself before coming up with a clear answer on whether or not she should stay with Michael or move in with her Dad, Carter Missildine.

She was thinking about her differences between Michael and Carter while she stayed over, but somehow her answer became loud and clear once Franklin decided to make her relax and enjoy what happened over last night.

Her teal colored eyes moved up slowly along with her head, as she moved her black short hair that had freshly colored teal streaks dyed into it. Franklin was still asleep as Blake shifted to look at his sleeping face, but still kept his grip around the dark haired teen. Her chin was resting on his chest, before her hand touched the side of the cheek.

As her hand rested against his cheek, he moved his head to the left while he slept feeling a cold metal ring and warm palm against his cheek.

On Blake's ring finger, there was a sterling silver and gold ring with a two hearts intertwined with small diamonds. Franklin have bought her a promise ring for her birthday which is one of the most beautiful gifts that Blake has ever received.

She reaches out and placed a kiss on his lips, before she tries to escape from his grasp. Once she slowly tried to remove his arm from her waist, he tightened his grip around her, telling her that he doesn't want her to leave the bed.

"Frankie…" Blake complained. "I need to use the bathroom. Plus I need to take the morning after pill."

Franklin still kept his eyes closed, as he moaned softly as an alright. He removed his grip from her, as she stood up before yelping in surprise when she felt a hand playfully smack her ass.

Blake turned around to see him with a smirk on his face.

"You need to stop." Blake said playfully.

Walking into the bathroom, she almost slipped on the cold water on the floor as she remembered from last night that she was taking a shower, until Franklin decide to join in with her. Then they ended up laying on the bed, once Blake told him that she wanted to continue this on the bed.

Once she did her morning routine and taken the morning after pill, she walked out of the bathroom and started grabbing her clothes from the walk in closet that she left while staying over at Franklin's. She sat down on left side of the bed, where Franklin's still asleep until she felt a dark and muscular arm wrapped around her, begging her to come back to bed.

"No, Franklin, I have to go now." Blake said, putting on her bra straps.

Once she reaches behind her to strap her lavender purple bra, Franklin decided to help her out by strapping it together. Blake thanked him before placing on a black short sleeve shirt that has ' _Rock & Roll in LS!' _with a red plaid skirt that has flowery lace around it, along with black knee socks and black low top converse.

"You sure you don't wanna stay with me longer?" Franklin asked, raising his body upright before wrapping his arms around Blake.

She leaned her head to the side as he felt him, kissing her neck. Her eyes were closed as a smile was curled on her lips, before her hands touched his forearms.

She giggled. "I'm cereal now, Frankie."

"Alright then." Franklin said.

Blake turned her head to look at Franklin sideways, before his fingers were underneath her chin. He placed his lips onto his girlfriend's lips as she moved against his, kissing her minty fresh breath while enjoying it until it lasted.

* * *

Back at the De Santa house, Michael was already dressed for the day while waiting on Blake's return from her friend's house. He was dressed in his blue polo shirt, blue jeans and brown boots as he was sitting down the white expensive sectional couch.

Somehow, he was in a blank stare while he was thinking about the past. His hands were clasped together, while leaning forward.

" _Listen, I promise I won't tell Carter, if you decide that you wanna do this" Macey Rose's voice was heard from Michael's mind as he remembers the talk that he and Macey had alone while she was seven months pregnant._

" _At least let me be a part in her life, Macey." Michael said. "I want her to grow up, knowing that someone besides Carter will be there for her."_

 _Macey smiled. "Thank you, Michael. And don't tell Amanda. This is our secret. Our big mistake, but our biggest secret."_

"Uncle Michael?"

Michael was snapped out of his train of thoughts as he noticed that Blake was standing in front of him. His baby blue eyes widened, as he stood up and hugged his niece unexpectedly.

"Well, hello." Blake greeted once again, before wrapping her arms around him.

"How's your friend?" Michael asked, letting go.

"She's alright." Blake replied with a smile. "We had fun in the past couple days."

Michael nodded. "That's great."

Michael sat back down on the couch, before Blake sat down next to him.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Blake finally asked.

"What do ya mean, kiddo?" Michael asked.

"When I walked in, you didn't notice me in front of you or even hear my voice." Blake explained, having her hands clasped on her clothed kneecaps. "Something must've caught your attention, Uncle M. You wanna talk about it?"

"It's… it's complicated, Blake." Michael said.

"Oh okay." Blake said, displeased not looking at him.

Blake taken a deep breath and relax, before breaking the big news to him. "Uncle Michael, I have something very important to tell you."

"Shoot."

"Uh…" Blake taken another deep breath and relax, before speaking to him. "I found my Dad."

"What? What did you say?"

"I found my dad, while you were away in Sandy Shores. He… He's doing well now… He's married and I have a baby sister on the way… The truth is that he… wants me to move in with him, so we can be a family once more. So, for now I'll be known as Blake Missildine, instead of De Santa."

"Wait! Wait! Whoa, Blake!" Michael stopped his niece. "What are you saying?"

"I'm gonna be with my Dad, since I found him." Blake said, before she stood up. "I'll be leaving in two days, and I'll still have time to pack my things-"

Michael stood up as well. "No, I don't like this at all, Blakesleigh. You need to stay here with me."

"Why?" Blake asked. "When I moved here. Into this house, I promise you and Amanda when I find my dad I will leave. Why don't you want me to leave now?"

"Cause, I care about you, Blake."

"I know you love me too Uncle Michael, but I have to be with my dad. He's my only family left besides my mom which I killed." Blake said, crossing her arms. "You're not my blood related uncle. You're just friends with my dad."

"Actually, your dad and I ain't seeing each other as friends anymore."

"Well, listen, if you want me to stay here with you, you need to call my dad and let him talk to you."

"Why should I listen to that prick who fucked your aunt?!" Michael asked, with rage. "He was the first person who pulled my marriage down before, the chemistry teacher, the tennis coach, and that yoga instructor."

Blake couldn't believe what she was hearing.

After not seeing Carter in two years, Michael was in rage of how his own friend of twenty five years betrayed by messing with his wife. But Blake heard it from Carter saying it was not the truth.

"Well, if you're not going to call my dad and let him talk." Blake said, stooding her ground. "I might as well leave in two days from now, and have you sulking here alone in this house with no one who cares about you."

Michael couldn't believe what Blake was saying to him.

Was she really going to leave him alone in this huge empty house, with nothing to do but to sit on the couch and watch old eightes's movies while drinking whiskey until he fallen asleep?

He looked at Blake once again and this time she was truly serious.

"Before I leave you here in two days, I have something to give you."

With that said, Blake climbed up the stairs to her bedroom to grab something from under the bed that she kept for so long. She walked back into the living room where Michael was still standing where he was, as Blake had something in her hands.

"Back in North Yankton before I left that town, I stumbled upon this old vintage shop with my friend Jade. I was looking through the T-shirt section and I noticed something that look very familiar." Blake held a folded T-shirt with a red ribbon around it. "Here, this reminds me of you. I didn't know what was your size, but I got you an extra large."

Blake finally left the living room area as she climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. Michael was trying to say something to her, but it was too late when she slammed the door to her bedroom.

He looked at the folded up black t-shirt in front of him, as he untied the red ribbon and grab the T-shirt by his shoulders and looked at the front of it.

The T-shirt was about his size as it showed a famous quote from one of his favorite 80s movies.

' _Pluto? I said Mars, ya cocksucker!'_

"Fuckin' A!" Michael said amazed. Blake bought him a Shoulder of Orion II T-shirt with the famous movie quote on it.

Blake was back upstairs in her bedroom as she grabbed the shoe box from under the bed that had everything in it from the start when she found it back home in North Yankton.

She places it on the bed next to the black duffel bag that belong to her now. She also hidden her gun in the bag, underneath her clothes as she noticed the three pictures on the nightstand which caught her attention.

The first one was a picture of Blake with Michael, Amanda and her spoiled cousins.

The second one was a picture of Blake and Michael at Del Perro Pier. Michael was giving a side hug to Blake as she was smiling happily along with him, but he was doing a cheesy grin.

And the third, final one, it was a picture of Blake and Jade which made her cry.

She picked up the picture of her and Jade as she walked towards the dresser with it.

She rummaged through her dresser to find a red scarf that belong to Jade, before picking up the feather earring which belong to her as well. She held him close to her heart as she started crying just for a little bit.

Blake missed her friend Jade so much that she didn't want to leave her behind, until someone made them split up their friendship forever.

"Jade… I miss you old friend." Blake sobbed quietly, holding the red scarf and feather earring close to her.

Once she grabbed a tissue from the tissue box, she wiped her running tears off as she placed them into a duffel bag. She noticed that she has more stuff to pack, as the duffel bag was getting full.

So, she decided to go to her uncle's bedroom and find something else that she can put the rest of her stuff in, instead of using moving boxes.

She entered the bedroom as she ran towards the walk-in closet hoping to find something that she can use for her to take her stuff with her.

She noticed an expensive duffle bag on top of the shelves of the closet as she climbed up to Michael's side where his clothes were hung up, until she finally grabbed it and a white but expensive shoebox fallen down.

"Ah crap." Blake said, while climbing down.

She dropped the expensive duffle bag next to her, as she stood on her knees to fix the white shoebox that fallen from off the shelf.

As she grabbed the white shoebox, it revealed something from the inside. There was so many pictures inside of that white shoe box as Blake was curious to look through them.

While looking at the pictures, she noticed something was wrong with them. She was expecting pictures of Amanda and his kids.

But somehow, these pictures were showing mostly Blake. From the time when she was a baby to the time she was six years old, which made her confused.

Also in the shoebox there was small little things in it.

There was a green soothie pacifier, a pair of baby shoes, a cute little pink and white onesie that says ' _Daddy's Little Angel'_ , and a baby rattle.

"What in the name of…" Blake said to herself, holding the green soothie pacifier in one hand and the baby rattle in the other.

There was one more picture that Blake forgot to pick up and place back in the box.

Once she picked it up, it showed a black and white sonogram picture of a baby growing inside. On the top of the picture it said her mother's name. This was a sonogram picture of Blake at six months inside of her mother's stomach.

"That's me." Blake said.

When she turned the sonogram picture around she noticed some writing on the right side down.

" _Our baby girl. This is our baby girl-"_ Blake read out loud, until she was shocked about what her mother said to Michael on the back of the sonogram picture.

"No, it can't be…"

* * *

"All we gonna do is bust out Brad, and then we're golden, man." Trevor explained. He happened to show up right after Blake was upstairs in the house gathering her things together, before Michael was left alone downstairs with the T-shirt the dark haired teen gave to him.

"Franklin, he make us multicultural. Lester makes it cyber. Blake brings the badass. We're like modern America. We just get ourselves a gay friend. Bam!"

"No it's not it." Michael said, disagreeing. "I got money, it just makes you miserable. I wanna make movies."

"Great, that's just great man." Trevor said. He was not pleased of what Michael wanted to do with the rest of his life. "So, where does this leave me in the second act of your life?"

"We're doing to do this last big job, and we're gonna dissolved the partnership." Michael replied. "And I want you to stay away from Blake."

"This is not a game to me!" Trevor hissed. "Alright this is a fuckin' way of life."

"I got a fuckin' family." Michael hissed.

"Well, I ain't got nothing." Trevor stated. "No one gives a fuck about me."

"Blake does. Lunch does. And I do."

"Ah. Fuck you." Trevor said, standing up from the couch, before noticing Blake who was eavesdropping while hiding. So, he decides to continue on with his conversation.

"We saw your grave." Trevor said. "Blake, Macey, and I mourned you. And then it turns out that everything that I fucking thought about you is wrong. Everything. You're not dead. You're not a man. And you don't have the balls to keep Blake here in this fuckin' house."

"Well, what the fuck are you to me and her?!" Michael growled, standing up to face him.

"I'm her Uncle T and I'm your fuckin' nightmare!"

"Yeah, enough of your Goddamn threats!" Michael yelled. "Blake nearly got sick and fuckin' killed cause of you!"

Blake listen to the whole conversation as they were in silence.

Michael really does care about Blake, but what about Trevor does he know what love truly is. She wanted to break up the fight, but somehow she didn't have the courage to see her two uncles fight like this. She wished it was just simpler times back in North Yankton, but this is Los Santos and everyone has changed over the past ten years.

And even her.

"Let me… let me ask you something." Trevor said walking towards Michael again. "It's something I've been thinking about… Blake has been here for six months. How did she know that you and Carter were alive?"

"C made her a shoebox about us being alive out here. But I added a few things along with it. A gun. A few photos. The switchblade knife you gave it to her on her fifth birthday and even-"

"The small little teddy bear plush?" Blake finished the rest of Michael's sentence, by surprising him. "You left me all those things?"

"I never expect you to kill your mom." Michael simply said.

"You… you killed your mother?" Trevor asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "You fuckin' killed Macey Rose? Your sweet mother?!"

"Uncle T, you have to understand."

"I'll deal with you later, I have something else to ask him." Trevor said pointing to Michael. "Up in North Yankton, exactly who was buried in yours and Carter's place."

Michael laid back on the couch, looking at Trevor not surprised. He acted normal for some reason, like he was not hiding anything.

"I never gave it any thought." Michael replied.

"You… you know what I'm thinking."

"I have no clue."

"Blake, this whole time, he and Carter was hiding something from us." Trevor said, looking at Blake.

"Uncle Michael, what are you exactly hiding?" Blake asked walking towards him, and Michael turned his attention towards his concerned niece.

"Blakie Bear, I would never hide stuff from you." Michael said calmly.

"Your… you're lying to me…"

"What makes you say that?" Michael asked.

"You're dead. You treacherous piece of shit! You're fuckin' dead!" Trevor yelled. He grabbed Blake's wrist before leaving. "You're coming with me!"

"Hey, let me go!" Blake said, while trying to break free from Trevor's strong like grip. "Uncle Michael!"

Michael was left in the living room trying to think what was going to happen next. The secret he was hiding for nearly nine years of going to be revealed if Trevor goes back to North Yankton with Blake. And that's exactly what he's going to be doing and bring Blake with him to see how much that he betrayed his own niece.

"Shit!" Michael stood up. "Wait, Trevor!"

He immediately ran out of his house to see that Trevor was driving his black Obey Tailgater out of the driveway, while having Blake in the backseat.

* * *

 **Well, here's part one of the big secret!**

 **What could be the secret Michael has been hiding this whole time away from Blake. I can't wait to make part two of the big secret and it will be truly revealed, which will leave you asking questions!**

 **I even used The Shoulder of Orion II quote, as the t-shirt Blake bought for him! Ain't I awesome?**


	35. Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Head

Ludendorff…

Blake was finally back home again.

She was never to be back here at this place again. In this town, she was still reported missing after seven months when her mother, Macey Rose was killed with the deadly bullets.

Blake was standing in front of the church of where the Ludendorff Cemetery was right next to it, while Trevor was out there in the cemetery digging up Michael's grave.

She was helping him at first until she had gotten blisters in the palm of her hands after digging. She told him that she wanted a break and he gave it to her. So, she decided to walk around aimlessly around the cemetery, until she was standing in front of the church.

The church and cemetery have brought back so many memories of the past.

From the day she thought Michael and Carter died, she was frozen in time without a fatherly figure who can look out for her for a long ten years.

When Jade came into the picture, her best friend colored her world here in Ludendorff until their friendship was separated with a fatal car crash outside of town. Blake somehow survive as she only a received a small scar under her left eye which no one but herself noticed.

She looked up at the gray sky while the snowflakes were still falling, until she decides to close her teal colored eyes and she opened them to see what was in front of her.

She noticed a ghostly form of her as a six year old girl along with her mother, Macey. The red-haired mother was carrying a half asleep Blake as the small child was sniffling, crying and mourning for the death of her dad and uncle who she'd believe they're dead.

Six year old Blake was staring at this person who was watching her from a distance as he decide to wave to her goodbye. Blake did the same thing before she closed her tearful bluish green eyes.

Who was that mysterious person to her?

And why was he watching her from a distance?

But it was all a mystery to her and even the truth about her past.

Blake closed her eyes once again while she taking a deep breath and decided to sing something that comes to her mind, but not her heart.

" _Mirror, can you hear me?... Do I reached you?"_ Blake sanged, before opening her eyes.

She heard the door to the church opening, once she turned to see what was happening next.

It revealed her leaving the church all dress up in black when she was sixteen years old.

She remember that day, like it happened yesterday.

It was the day that her best friend, Jade Knight was going to be buried here at this cemetery. She didn't even have the courage to stay inside the church any longer after seeing her friend lying down peacefully in that coffin.

After closing her eyes, she heard someone calling her name. Her mother, Macey Rose was standing in front of her as she was holding a black umbrella to covered her head from the falling snowflakes.

Blake watched her sixteen-year-old self walked towards her mother, as she had her handout just for her to wrap her arm around her shoulders.

"Come, my little black rose, we have so much to do when we get home." Macey said, before leading her to the car.

" _Are you even listen?... Can I get through?"_ Blake sanged some more as she watch her past self disappear into the car and drove off with her mother.

" _There's a part of me that's desperate for changes. Tired of being treated like a pawn. But there's a part of me that stares back from inside the mirror. Part_ _of me that scared I might be wrong. That I can't be strong."_ Blake sanged the rest of the song, as she pulled out a picture from the past, while facing the church.

The picture showed her mother Macey sitting in the hospital bed, holding Blake at one month old in her arms while looking down at her cute baby from. Michael and Carter happened to be in the picture with her as they looked down at Baby Blake who had her arms out of the hospital blanket wrapped around her.

Suddenly, Blake heard snow crunching from behind as she stood there in silence, while holding the picture in her hand. A tear has fallen down onto the picture, hitting Macey and Baby Blake.

She placed the picture back into the grey hoodie pocket, along with the others hidden inside before she started talking.

"I… I didn't do anything to let you know…" Blake said calmly, thinking it was the Ludendorff Police behind her. "My mother abuse me and I had to get out alive, but she was about to kill me… I'm innocent to let you know. I shot her in self-defense."

"Blakie Bear…"

Blake was wide-eyed once she heard that nickname.

She swiftly turned around to see Michael standing right behind her.

It was him. Michael fucking De Santa. Her favorite uncle and he was here in North Yankton to rescue her.

Michael wrapped his arms around Blake as she did the same thing, until he can hear her sobbing against his winter clothes.

"It's okay, Blakie Bear, I'm here." Michael said soothingly, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Once he did that, he decide to have a look at his niece right in front of him.

She was dressed up in winter clothing as she still kept on her red plaid skirt and underneath and was some blue skinny jeans. She had a gray hoodie underneath a black leather jacket that was covering it. On top of her head covering her head was a knitted winter hat that was red and black with a red pom-pom.

"You okay?" Michael asked.

"I didn't even wanna be here." Blake said sobbingly, while showing her blistering and bleeding palms.

Michael can tell that she was digging with her Uncle Trevor, as he held onto her hands gently.

"Please, Uncle Michael take me home." Blake begged, before calming down. "I don't wanna be here anymore."

"Where's Uncle T?" Michael asked.

Blake decided to lead Michael to her Uncle Trevor, as he was still digging up Michael's grave. He was already six feet below them, as they were looking down, before he finally looked up to see Blake and Michael.

"Well, look who follow us, Blake…" Trevor said. "The fuckin' traitor!"

"Shit, I can't fuckin' believe you, Trevor!" Michael growled. "You kidnap your seventeen year old niece and brought her out here where she didn't want to come back here in the first place!"

"Well, she's gonna have to fuckin' suck it up!" Trevor said, still digging out Michael's grave.

"You're wasting her time." Michael simply said.

"Ah, shut up! We're here for the truth, Mikey and the truth will be revealed…"

Trevor picked up a pickaxe, as Blake moved out of his way. "Now."

As Trevor swing to pickaxe against the wooden coffin, Blake move around the grave to see what was buried underneath for so long. The secret of what was buried in the wooden coffin was about to be revealed, as Trevor moved some of the wood pieces out of the way to show what was inside.

Blake covered her mouth with both her hands as she was shocked to see who has taken her Uncle Michael's place.

More tears were streaming from the corner of her cyan blue eyes as it revealed the person who was inside the coffin. She fallen on her knees once she notice who it was, before covering up her whole face.

Her Uncle Brad.

Michael's blue eyes stayed looking at Blake's crying self, as his own niece felt betrayed for ten years.

"As if I didn't know… Brad." Trevor said. He was surprised as well, but not like surprised and shocked of what Blake was doing right now.

"Uncle Brad…" Blake sobbed. "He's… dead… He's fuckin' dead."

Blake looked up at Michael's with her teal colored eyes, still streaming down the corners of her eyes and her cheeks.

"Blake… I'm sorry, I lied to you… I'm full of shit." Michael apologized.

Blake still kept her stare at him, until she turned away to look down at her Uncle Brad's head still sticking out.

As Trevor climbed out of the grave, he aimed his handgun and Michael as he did the same thing.

"So, what was this all about, huh?" Trevor asked. "You and Carter fucking turn against me, Blake, and Macey?!"

"I made a fuckin' deal a long time ago." Michael explained. "Carter and I had a young family. We were not gonna survive out here. You saw what happened. Brad got shot. I got shot as well but I survived."

"What about him? Carter? Huh? What the fuck did he ever do?" Trevor asked.

"He got shot as well, but me and him made it out alive." Michael said. "After we left here, I expected Carter to bring Blake along with him. But it didn't go according as planned. I didn't want to leave her alone with her mother. She always wanted to explore new places, and I was pissed off when Carter left her behind. I didn't want to let her go. She means something to me."

"What?" Blake said confused, finally looking up.

"You treacherous piece of shit!" Trevor hissed. "What do you mean you didn't want to let her go?"

"Put the guns down!" Blake commanded, while she stood up. She pulled out two pistols as she aimed them at both of her uncles. "Put them down now!"

Michael and Trevor noticed Blake with two guns, aiming at their heads while standing beside them in the middle. Blake didn't look afraid to shoot at one of them, if one of them try to pull the trigger.

"You fuckin' expect me to put my gun down, after what I just heard from this fat fuck?!" Trevor growled. "And I think… you have questions to ask him, ain't ya? But I'll ask them for you."

Trevor digged into the front pocket of Blake's grey hoodie, and he finally pulled out a few pictures that were hidden.

"Why do you have fuckin' pictures of Blake, since she was a baby to the time she was six, you fat fuck?" Trevor asked, throwing them at Michael, as he catches one of them. "She told me that she found them in the closet in a shoebox."

"Can't an uncle have pictures of their loved ones?" Michael asked.

"Ah, you're just saying that in front of her, cause there are no pictures of your own kids who you ignored all these years, sugartits!" Trevor yelled. "All of them is you and Blake and Macey!"

"Uncle Michael? Why do you care about me so much?" Blake asked, having her left foot on the hospital picture still aiming her guns.

"I love you, Blake, but it's complicated to explain."

"What do you mean it's complicated?" Blake asked. "How is it complicated when you have pictures of me and also a tattoo of my name on your back. What was I to you? Your Blakie Bear? A sweetie or a sweetheart? Or a little angel now?!"

Michael didn't know that Blake knew about the tattoo. He wanted to show it to her when the time was right, but she finally figured it out.

"Listen Blake, things just happen for a reason." Michael explained. "I done a lot things that I ain't proud of. And to tell you the truth about Carter. Even though he raised you as his kid, he doesn't mean anything to you."

"He's my dad!" Blake screamed. "I left this fuckin' town to find him! I promise you and Amanda that once I found my dad, you don't have to fuckin' worry about me anymore."

"You ain't fuckin' leaving my house, Blakesleigh Victoria De Santa!" Michael yelled. "You've already found him, before you started on your search for him!"

Blake look at her Uncle Michael wide-eyed at him, as she finally realized what was the real truth. All she needed to do was hear from him to see if it was true or not.

And yet it was.

"Are you… You're my-" Blake asked slowly.

"Wait, don't tell me… You mean to tell me that this fat snake is-"

"Yeah, T, you're fuckin' A-right… Blake is my kid. My youngest one… _I'm Blake's real dad_."

* * *

 **Duh, duh, daaah!**

 **Michael De Santa/Townley is Blake's real father! =-O**

 **How did this all happens? Between him and Macey something did happen to them? And how did Blake ended up in the picture as Michael's youngest daughter?**

 **Blake lost her best friend Jade… How sad was that? But, how did Blake really lose her best friend in a car accident?**

 **In this chapter, the song Blake was singing was called** _ **This Life Is Mine**_ **by Casey Lee Williams from off of RWBY Volume Four. I only use the beginning part of the song, because it was so magical and it made me thought of Blake and her changed life in Los Santos with her dysfunctional family.**

 **The next chapter won't be part three of the big secret being revealed. The next two will be past memories of Michael and Macey, before Baby Blake was born. And even Blake and Jade before the car accident.**


	36. Scattered Recollections

**A/N~WARNING! If you have not read the last two chappies to this story, go back and start from the chappie called Moving On, so you can have a better understanding of what this chappie is about. (Chapter Contains Spoilers!)**

 **This chapter is about what happened eighteen years ago between Michael Townley and Macey Rose!**

 **So, let's make this a flashback chapter!**

 **And now… back to the bank robber/criminal drama...**

* * *

 **Ludendorff, North Yankton… Eighteen Years Ago…**

Michael Townley was kicked out of his own trailer home, after when he and his wife of five years had gotten into a heated argument. He was walking around aimlessly in the snowy trailer park, until he decides to visit his best friend of twenty five years, Carter Grant, hoping that he can stay over until Amanda cools down.

Marcelline Rose or better known as Macey Rose was alone in the Grant-Rose trailer home along with her three year old stepson, Ethan Grant. After putting her stepson to sleep, she decided to clean up around the shallow living room and kitchen area.

On her mind, she was thinking about something that she told to her boyfriend Carter Grant about what she wanted. After taking care of Ethan for the first year of their loving relationship, she decided to become a real mother by having Carter's baby.

She would love to have a baby who has his dark brown hair and glowing emerald green eyes. But somehow she has to wait on his answer, because Carter was gone for the whole week to visit his relatives outside of town.

As she was washing the dishes, she heard a knock at the door which caught her attention. She dried her offer hands while her big chocolate brown eyes were still staring at the door before she opened it to see who was at the door.

"Michael?" Macey asked.

"Hey, Macey." Michael greeted back. "Is C here?"

"He's outside of town right now seeing his relatives." Macey explained, hugging herself as she felt the snowy breeze against her arms. "Can I help you with something?"

"You mind if I stay here, until my wife calm the fuck down?" Michael asked. "You see, we've gotten into a argument and she kicked me out of my own house."

"I know I'm going against Carter's wishes without asking him." Macey said, before moving out his way to walk in. "But you can stay, until she calms down."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Michael said, before walking in. "Besides, I'm freezing my dick off."

Macey giggled, before she closed the door.

Michael was taking off his winter coat as he hanged it up, next to Macey's mauve pea coat hanging on the coat rack on the wall.

Macey was just watching him, until he turned around to face her which surprises her at first.

"Uh, you wanna beer or something to eat?"

"I'll take a beer." Michael said, while Macey walked towards the kitchen. "I'll eat later."

Once Macey handed him an ice cold beer, he sat down the couch along with her. He started talking about how his wife wanted him to spend more time with his kids even though they're three and five. He loves his kids and wife very much, but when there was heists involved, there was always trouble going around in their lives and even Carter and Macey's raising a four year old.

Macey was listening to every word Michael was talking about while drinking his beer. They even change topics, as they both share laughs together. She was showing him the sweetest smile to him just how she did to Carter whenever she was listening to him with those beautiful pink lips that stand out between her pale skin.

Somehow, Michael was taking a liking to Carter's girlfriend even though he only known her for about a year and seem to not acknowledge her.

But somehow her shoulder length strawberry red hair and those big chocolate brown eyes somehow gotten his attention.

It was late at night around 12…

Macey was slowly getting tired for the evening, as Michael getting his third beer into his system. She can look dead in his baby blue eyes and tell that he was already drunk by the way he sound and even how he drank it while moving around.

"Okay, Michael, I'm gonna head to bed." Macey said, standing up.

"Hey, hey, whoa… where do ya' think yer goin', baby?" Michael asked, pulling her back on the couch.

"Baby?"

Macey stood up from the couch, until Michael's hand was gripped onto Macey's tightly.

As she turned around to see his big, but slightly wet hand grabbing her small and petite one, she was getting serious about it.

"Seriously, Michael, it's really late." Macey said, once more.

"Slow down, Macey…" Michael slurred. "I wanna spend more… time with ya."

Macey and Michael begin to start pulling each other's hands, until the drunken father decided to let the red haired mother pulled him towards him, as he fallen on top of her against the hardwood floor of the living room area.

Macey blinked her eyes open to see him, laying against her as she was shocked wondering if he was alright.

"Michael, you alright." Macey asked.

Michael's head was laying down sideways against her b cup breasts, hearing her heartbeat, until he lifted his head up look deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. Macey's eyes widened as she felt his hand touched against his warm cheek, feeling the coldness of his hand.

Michael made the first move by kissing her on her pink lips.

Macey's eyes widened for a second, without moving against his drunken lips. Her arms weren't around him, they were against the hardwood floor.

Until the red haired mother decided to give into his drunken kiss, by moving her soft pink lips against his. Her arms wrapped around him, as her left hand was running through his black while the other was around his back. Her legs wrapped around his hips, as she and Michael was truly enjoying this.

Not thinking about Carter.

Or even Michael was thinking about Amanda or his kids.

Once Michael removed his lips from Macey's soft ones, her eyes still closed until his fingers touched her strawberry red hair until she finally opened her eyes.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful…" Michael said.

Macey smiled. "That kiss was… amazing."

After staring into each other's eyes once more, Michael kissed her once again while she moaned into for his tongue to enter and yet it did. He reaches for the hem of her black tank top as he lifted up to see her beautiful breasts in front of him while he fondling and swirled his tongue around nipples.

"Michael…" She moaned out softly.

Michael looked up at her with his baby blue eyes, before he stood up from the floor. She remove her black tank top, as she was half naked in front of him. He smirked before lifting up Macey with her legs wrapped around his waist. He started attacking her soft neck, leaving bite marks and wet kisses on her as they were walking towards the door of the master bedroom.

"Oh fuck." Macey moaned, as Michael slapped her ass once he halfway removed her fuzzy winter pajamas bottoms and sky blue color panites.

Macey finally opened the door to her bedroom by reaching behind her to find the doorknob and turned it. Michael kicked the door, as he walked in still holding onto Macey before kicking the door behind him close. Once he laid Macey down on the bed, he started to remove his clothes as he was left in his boxers. He climbed onto the bed as she was left in her sky blue panties, ready for him to take her.

"Don't tell Carter about this…" Macey whispered, before licking the inner of his ear. "And I won't tell Amanda as well."

"I won't, cause I'm very very horny, baby." Michael said before removing Macey's panties, as she was removing his boxers with her feet and toes.

* * *

 **One Week Later…**

"Daddy!" A three year old Ethan said gleefully as he jumped into his father's arms. Carter Grant returned from his trip, as he was greeted by his loving girlfriend and playful son.

"Hey little buddy, I'm home." Carter greeted his son, before having his small body rested against his hip.

"C, I wasn't expecting you be home this early." Michael said, before walking towards the living room out of his nephew's room.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Carter said. "Were you here to keep Ethan company?"

"Yeah that, and I help Macey around." Michael said, before looking at Macey who wasn't looking at him. She just kept her stare at her boyfriend with a warm smile on her pink lips.

"Well, I think you should head home, Michael." Macey suggested. "I'm sure Amanda cooled down and wanting you to come back, especially Tracey and Jimmy."

"I guess you're right. I miss my family anyway." Michael grabbed his coat and place it on him, before Carter moved out of his way. "I'll see y'all later."

Without another word, Michael finally left the trailer home.

"He and Amanda gotten into an argument?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry if I went against your wishes." Macey apologized. "Michael needed a place to stay until Amanda has cool down so he's staying on the couch while I stayed in the bedroom. All we do this week was play with Ethan and also he help me around the house while you are away."

"Is that so, Macey?" Carter asked, before placing his son on the hardwood floor so he can go watch TV. "May I talk to you for a minute?"

Macey nodded, before following him into the master bedroom. Once Carter closed the door, Macey sat down on the bed and so did her boyfriend.

"What is this about, Carter?"

"Well, I've been thinking over the week at my relatives and I even talk to them about it-"

"What is this?" Macey said confused.

"Macey, what I'm trying to say is yes."

"Yes, to what?"

"Macey, we can give Ethan a sibling to love." Carter explained. "Let's have a baby together."

"What? Carter, you sure you wanna do this?"

"Macey, I wasn't there when my ex girlfriend from the past dropped off Ethan when he was a week old at my doorstep." Carter explained, holding her hands. "And I want to experience the whole pregnancy thing with you. I want to see you take care of our child."

A smile was curled on Macey's lips. "When? When do you wanna try?"

"Tonight." Carter moved closer and placed a loving kiss on her lips. "I love you so much, Marcelline Rose."

"And I love you too, Carter Grant."

* * *

 **Nine Weeks Later… (Ten Weeks Pregnant)**

"And there's your baby…" the nurse said, having the wand onto Macey's stomach as it showed the ultrasound screen a small little life growing inside of her.

"Wow, she's so tiny." Carter said, Macey giggled.

"You want a girl, Mr. Grant?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, more than ever." Carter replied. "I already have a little boy and I was hoping for a girl, so we can…"

Carter felt his flip phone vibrating in his back pocket and he excused himself, leaving out of the room.

As the nurse cleaned Macey off, she raised her body upright while looking at the screen while the nurse was printing off ultrasound pictures.

"I can't believe you can detect a heartbeat at nine weeks."

"Miss. Rose, you're not exactly nine weeks." The nurse explained. "You're actually ten."

"Ten weeks along?"

The nurse nodded as Macey keep her eyes on the screen, seeing her baby at ten weeks.

How can she be pregnant at ten weeks when she only known to be for only nine weeks?

So, she think back the week before Carter left on his trip and she just remembered something.

Michael could be the father to her baby, because she remember inviting him into the house and let him have sex with her during the whole week.

* * *

 **A Week Later… (Eleven Weeks Pregnant)**

"Michael, I'm glad that you came over." Macey said, having her hand on her stomach as Michael walked into the trailer home.

"You alright, Macey?" Michael asked. "You seem kinda worried."

"I'm fine, but there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Uh, look… remember that week when Amanda kicked you out of the house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"And we sorta… cheated on Carter and Amanda, by having a secret sex."

"You promise never to bring that up again." Michael warned.

"Yeah but there's something else." Macey said. "Michael, I don't think this kid belongs to Carter."

"What is this?" Michael asked. "What are you saying?"

"Look, I made a mistake by having sex with you we sorta created something-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait Macey." Michael stopped her. "You… you're…"

Macey nodded.

"You're fuckin' pregnant with my kid?!"

Macey nodded. "Yeah it's true. I wasn't on the pill, while you were here and…"

"Oh, shit!" Michael said worried, walking around the living room of the Grant-Rose trailer home. "Oh, no… What am I gonna do?"

"What about you?" Macey asked. "What about me? I'm pregnant with you kid, Michael Townley!"

"I can't fuckin' tell my wife and kids, Macey!"

"Well, I can't tell Carter too. He'll kick me out!"

"Even my wife too." Michael said, before sitting down the couch.

Macey sat down next to him, as he had his head in the palm of his hands. All Macey did was lay her back on the couch, having her hands on her small but showing stomach.

It caught Michael's attention, as he watched Macey rubbed her stomach like in a lovingly mother way and even as way that she is today.

He remembered that he asked his wife if they can have another child, but between having two kids and raise them in a trailer park where crazy things happen they probably need more space to have another baby. Amanda decline his offer as he somehow had baby fever, but now he somehow got his wish since he got his friend of twenty five years girlfriend pregnant with his kid.

He thought about it long and hard before he started talking to her again.

"What do you need me to do?" Michael asked.

This has gotten Macey's attention away from her small baby bump.

"What?"

"I said what do you want for me to do for the baby?" Michael asked once more.

"Michael, are you sure you wanna be in the baby's life?" Macey asked.

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make, if you keep quiet about what happen." Michael stated.

Macey nodded slowly. "I will, under one condition."

"And that is?" Michael questioned.

"I want you to be in the baby's life more often, if Amanda or Carter ain't around." Macey said. "Listen, I won't tell Carter, if you decide that you wanna do this."

"At least let me be a part of in her life, Macey." Michael said. "I want her to grow up, knowing beside Carter will be there for her."

Macey arched her eyebrow. "A girl? You wanna girl?"

"Yeah, that's what I exactly want." Michael replied. "Carter's been saying the same thing, but I'll be happy if it's a boy."

"Well, somehow… I wanted a girl too but-"

Macey stopped talking until she watched as Michael place his hand onto her small but showing stomach. She was surprised at first, until a smile was placed on her lips as her small but petite hand was placed on top of his.

Slowly, Michael stood on his knees and reached out to kiss Macey's small but showing stomach.

"Hey, baby girl, it's your Daddy… I can't wait to see you in six months from now."

Macey laughed to herself, thinking that Michael and Carter were both going to get their wish of having a baby girl.

* * *

 **Five Months Later… (Thirty Two Weeks Pregnant)**

 _"Whatever it is you call my name... I come running to you...Whenever you need me… I'll be there… Because I love you forever… And I'll like you for always… As long as I'm near my baby only…"_ Macey sanged as Carter had his left ear against her swollen baby bump, as he chuckled while feeling the baby's kicks.

She told him every time when she sings to the baby, kicking comes out as a result of the baby loving the sound of her mother's voice.

"You love hearing Mommy's voice?" Carter asked, feeling another kick against his cheek bone. He chuckled once again, before placing a kiss to where the baby kicked and stood back up.

"She's awake…" Macey said, rubbing her stomach in a motherly way. "I can tell by the way she moving around and kicked like crazy like when I sang to her."

"In one more month, she'll be here." Carter said, helping his pregnant girl stand up. "She'll be causing more trouble, than Ethan and Jimmy."

"Yeah, but let's not think of that Carter." Macey said, placing her hand on top of her swollen stomach, following her boyfriend out of the bedroom and into the living room area.

"Okay, I'll be back." Carter said, grabbing his black coat. "Ethan's at Michael's trailer, playing with Jimmy, so he'll be bringing him home."

"Alright, baby." Macey said, before placing a loving kiss on his lips. Carter smiled softly at her, before getting on his knees and kiss Macey's baby bump.

"You be good to Mommy, alright?" Carter said. "Don't cause no trouble while I'm gone."

Macey laughed, before giving him a final kiss on the lips and Carter has left her alone at the Grant-Rose trailer home.

Michael was walking Ethan back to the Grant-Rose trailer home, as they were having fun in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other.

As soon as they got close to the trailer home, Michael and Ethan heard Macey from the inside groaning out in pain. When Michael opened the door, he noticed Macey sitting down with her back against the couch and having her left hand on top her baby bump.

That was when Michael's fatherly instincts kicked in, as he walked towards her to check on the pregnant red head.

"You alright?" Michael asked, looking at Macey who had her eyes closed and tears were streaming down from the corner of her big chocolate brown eyes.

"I… I don't know… There's something wrong…"

Macey suddenly yelled out in pain, as she felt something coming out of her. She noticed something wet came out of her, as she finally realized what was truly going on.

She was in labor right now and she was going to have the baby.

"Shit, Macey, you're having the baby." Michael exclaimed.

"Michael... It's too early..."

"Mommy? Uncle Mikey?"

"Ethan… Mommy's alright… Ahhhh!" Macey cried while clutching onto her swollen stomach.

Michael stood up and help Macey up, as she wanted to stay down on the hardwood floor.

"No, I don't wanna get up!" Macey cried.

"But you have to go to a hospital to have the baby." Michael insisted, and Macey pulled her own hand back to her swollen stomach.

"No! They'll take my baby! Michael, they'll take away my baby!" Macey said, still clutching onto her stomach. She thought that the hospital will take away her baby, if they knew that she was off her medication during the whole pregnancy. "Please… I wanna have her here…"

"What?" Michael said surprised. "Macey, I don't know how to deliver a baby…"

"Oh fucking grow up, Michael Townley!" Macey hissed. "I'm having your baby! You seen your fucking wife do it!"

"Mommy…" Ethan called out softly as he was crying in front of them.

Michael and Macey noticed Ethan, before Michael picked him up and carry him into his bedroom.

"Stay in here, Ethan. Mommy's gonna be alright." Michael said, before leaving him alone in his bedroom which he's going to share with his baby sister.

Once he returned to Macey, she was already screaming out in pain as her legs were open but still covered with her blue jeans, soaked from the amniotic sac that was covering the baby.

Michael rushed towards as he watched her. "Okay, stay calm. I'm gonna see what can I do. Shit, I hope this ain't too hard... Fuck."

Michael started looking around the living room for anything that he can use to help Macey. He grabbed a warm quilted blanket from the couch, as he covered her from the waist down. He instructed her to take off her pants as she slowly did, until he able to remove them off her ankles along with her panties.

He noticed a small heater in the corner of the room, as he plugged it into the wall and place it close to Macey, so she wouldn't sweat so much.

And he finally he left her alone in the living room, as he decided to go into the bathroom to find more stuff for the birthing process. He grabbed a large blue towel and two small white washcloths from the cabinet. He went into the medicine cabinet to find a box of blue gloves, pair of scissors and somehow a white shoelace.

As he wet the two white washcloths in warm water, he kept hearing Macey's screaming out for help until...

"Michael!" Macey called from the living room area. "She's not gonna wait any longer! She's coming!"

Michael made a beeline back to the living room area with all the stuff that he can find, and he was by her side once again. He placed the stuff next to the pregnant red head, as he slid on the blue gloves on his hands. He place one of the wet washcloths on top of her forehead to prevent her from sweating.

Macey looked at Michael, before he hold onto her hand by comforting like he does to his wife. "You're doing good, Macey. Just stay calm and keep breathing."

"I'm breathing… I'm fuckin' breathing, Michael!"

He moved the blanket up, as he placed his gloved hands down there, which made him feel uncomfortable…

"Macey, look at me… when you feel a contraction, I need you to push and hold it for ten seconds."

"Okay… I try." Macey said, before she finally felt a contraction coming while having her hands next to her sides with the palm of them touching the hardwood floor.

After pushing for ten minutes of pushing and Michael encourage her, he finally noticed his daughter's head.

"I see the head. She's almost here… Macey, push harder this time…"

Macey pushed as hard as she can while she gave a final scream for a few seconds until she felt no more pain. She laid her back against the couch breathing in and out with her eyes closed, until ten more seconds later...

She heard the most beautiful cries of her daughter being brought into the world.

Her big brown chocolate eyes opened slowly to see Michael holding a very tiny baby in his hands. He was looking down at how small this baby is in the palm of his hands, until a smile was placed on his lips.

"Hey…" Michael greeted softly, until the baby stop crying and started squirming around while lifting up her small arms and kicking her legs ever so lightly.

Michael chuckled to himself as he wrapped the small baby up with the blue towel to keep warm.

He kept his baby in his arms, as he grabbed one of the white washcloths to wipe off her little face to see it more clearly, instead of having baby juices all over.

The baby started fussing as she felt the rough and wet white washcloth against her small face, and Michael quietly shushed her while cleaning her face off.

Once Michael clean off her face, she finally opened her small little eyes.

She looked so beautiful to him.

She had raven black tufts of hair on top of her small head. Like most newborns, she had baby blue eyes just like her father's and with a hint of sea green which looks so beautiful to him.

Michael smiled as he can hear the baby cooing softly at him.

"Hey, my little angel…" Michael greeted once more. "You're so tiny and so precious to me, yes you are."

The baby started cooing happily and she wrapped her small hand around his index finger, as she started squinting her eyes once she noticed his sterling silver wedding ring.

Michael chuckled softly at his baby girl, before placing a kiss on her forehead, hearing another happy coo from her.

"Can I see my baby?" Macey questioned and Michael finally looked to see her with her arms open for him to place the baby. He did, as he watched the baby turned her attention towards her mother.

"Mommy?"

They noticed Ethan as he was standing from a distance away from them.

"Is that Sissy?"

"Yeah, Ethan." Michael said. "Come see her."

Ethan had a smile on his face as he walked towards his mother, and sat down next to her to have a better look at his baby sister. Michael removed his gloves as he placed them in the trash bin the kitchen, before walking back to them sitting next to Macey's left side.

"Baby sissy cute, Mommy." Ethan said, as the baby looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, she is." Macey said, before looking back at her. Her sea green eyes were looking back and forth at her mother and father, as Michael touched her small nose to make her giggle and yet she did.

"Hi, Blakesleigh Victoria Rose…" Macey said softly, as the baby looked up at her Mommy with her big wide eyes.

"Blakesleigh?" Michael asked and she nodded. "That's too long for such a tiny baby. If she forgets her name, I'll call her, Blake or Blakie Bear for a nickname. Do you like that, _Blake_?"

Blake let out a satisfied coo, indicating for a yes.

Michael chuckled once more for the cuteness of his youngest daughter, before touching her daughter's right cheek and Blake grabbed his finger with her small hand.

Blakesleigh Victoria Rose Townley, or better known as _Blakesleigh Victoria Rose Grant_ was brought into the beautiful world in the snowy town of Ludendorff, North Yankton at the trailer home she was born in that living room.

* * *

 **So… that was Michael and Macey in this chappie of their hidden past. I wanted to add Carter at the end of this chapter, but it became too long. It will be in a flashback scene for a chappie.**

 **But Michael will reveal more about what happened after when Blake was born...**

 **Those song lyrics that Macey was singing was called** _ **My Little One**_ **by Sandi Patty. She made an album of children's lullabies called Sweet Dreams and I even heard the whole album when it was playing for the toddlers in the nap rooms I always watched.**


	37. When The Snow Falls

**A/N~If you were expecting a chappie of Blake and Jade, here's what's gonna happen… it will be in a flashback part when Blake thinks or maybe talks about her…**

 **And I bet everyone is so shocked about the truth Michael revealed… So, here's part three of The Big Secret which is a shortie chappie!**

 **Warning~Tissue Alert!**

 **If you wished for music, listen to The Forbidden Act song from the anime Vampire Knight or play Sacrifice by Casey Lee Williams from off of RWBY Volume Two!**

* * *

Once Blake heard the truth coming out of Michael's mouth, she was horrified.

Traumatized, stunned, unnerved….

All the words she can think of that made her surprise about the truth.

But it was true… Michael De Santa _is_ her real father.

Blake released her grip from her two pistols pointing at Michael and Trevor as they fallen onto the snowy ground. Then she fallen on her knees as she felt warm tears slowly coming out of the corners of her aquamarine eyes.

Michael and Trevor were looking down at her, as they slowly lowered their pistols. As they can hear Blake crying, not one of them didn't know how to react to this.

Until Michael had the guts to come closer to Blake.

He stood on one knee, as he looked down Blake's face sideways. He can see the tears streaming down her face, as her eyes were closed.

"Blake, I'm sorry… but it's the truth." Michael apologized to her, as Blake turned to her face her supposedly called father. As she opened her aquamarine eyes, her facial expression turned from depressed… to anger.

She immediately grabbed Michael's coat and pushed him down into the snowy ground, as Blake climbed onto him with her legs against his stomach.

"How?... How in the hella are you my dad?!" Blake asked, angrily.

"Blake, something happens between me and your mother and I-"

"I already know about this birds and the bees!" Blake growled. "You knew all about this! You knew all this time, and you never ever think about saving me from my mom?!"

"Look, Blake, if Amanda knew, shit will go off and it's really complicated without your mother now." Michael explained.

"You keep saying it's complicated!" Blake screamed, before more tears ran down her cheeks. "I fucking hate you! I wish you died ten years ago… Which I'm gonna make it come true…"

Blake grabbed one of her pistols and aimed it at Michael's face, as she still was sitting on his stomach.

Michael was wide-eyed of how Blake taken the news, but now his life was going to end with one bullet when his daughter pulls the trigger.

"Blakesleigh, I brought you into my house and you're gonna fuckin' clip me?!" Michael asked.

"I did it to my mom…" Blake had her index finger around the trigger. "I can do it to you too…"

As Blake had her index finger touching the trigger, she was aiming the barrel of the gun at his forehead.

All she had to do was pull the trigger and she'd killed Michael as part of her family.

" _What are you waiting for? Do it! Pull the trigger! End this fat snake's life. All he ever did was making sure you have a home, food and worse of all… a fucked up family that you never wanted."_ Her mind was telling her to pull the trigger as she noticed arms around her body.

It was her past self returning back to her after when she pulled the trigger on Macey, telling her do it no matter what.

It took her five seconds while looking at Michael's widened midnight blue eyes… and she lowered the gun without looking at him anymore.

"I… I can't do it." Blake said quietly, without looking at Michael.

Michael place his hand on Blake's left cheek, as she didn't flinch or move away from his warm but cold touch. His thumb brushed away one of her fallen tears, before looking at Michael after when her dark side went away.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw her dark side once again…

" _I'll see you again, Blakesleigh, but this time you'll be listening to me… instead of this fake family of yours. Both De Santa and Missildine…"_ Her dark side laughed humorously, before disappearing.

"Who's that?" Trevor asked, Blake looked up to see someone with a pistol and he immediately shot at Trevor as he dodged it. Blake stayed down on Michael's body, as he rolled over and he was top of Blake, protecting her.

Blake was breathing in and out as she was shocked, until she looked to see more of them, as Michael got off her and ran towards cover before pulling out his pistol.

"Trevor Phillips, Mr. Cheng would like to have a word with you."

"What the…" Blake said, before turning around to see Trevor running away from the triads. Blake followed him as she was running away as well, before he closed the gates and leaving her.

"No… Uncle T, wait!" Blake yelled, until another bullet nearly ran pass her left ear. She fallen on the snowy ground, covering her ear as she crawled into cover behind someone's gravestone.

"Get the boyfriend and daughter!"

Blake was crawling from gravestone to the next gravestone as she was dodging the bullets that the triads were shooting at her and also Michael.

The triads were shooting the running target as she was trying to get back to Michael and her two pistols, as Michael was shooting his way out, still in the same cover behind someone's gravestone.

Blake had finally made it to Michael's facked gravestone, and grabbed her two pistols. Before she started shooting at the triads, she looked down at her decaying Uncle Brad only once and ran into cover behind a gravestone.

She got out of cover as she used her two pistols and killed three triads, for her and Michael to move forward.

"Blake, you alright?" Michael asked, looking to see her going behind cover at someone's gravestone.

Blake didn't respond to him as she kept her head down.

Once another bullet flew past her winter hat, she ducked her head while having her eyes closed. After opening her eyes, she looked down at her guns for a second before something else caught her attention.

Marcelline Rose

March 28, 1974~October 05, 2012

"Mommy…" Blake said quietly.

Once she recognizes the gravestone that belongs to her dead mother, she turned to left before looking around to see more triads coming their way, as Michael was taking them out with his pistol.

She watched Michael as he went to another gravestone for cover as he picked up an assault rifle.

Suddenly, Blake wasn't looking in front of her and she screamed in agony once she felt a bullet enter into her left shoulder blade.

Somehow, Blake saw something flash in her blueish green eyes.

 _She saw a bright light in her eyes and her ears heard a beeping noise which was repeating every minute and every second. A small hand was trying to cover her eyes, as she turned her head away from the light, and she noticed a large hand reaching out to her._

 _The big hand simply touched Blake's nose with it's index finger, until a small hand grabbed the large finger. She looked at the person in front of her, as he looked younger to her which was truly strange but also familiar…_

 _The person had black hair and mesmerizing blue eyes..._

 _A smile was placed on the younger person's face as he added a chuckle._

" _Blake… You're Daddy's Little Angel… Don't forget that…"_

 _A baby's laugh was heard as she was finally return back to reality._

"Blake?" Michael turned around to see Blake on the snowy ground with her eyes closed wincing at the pain of her bullet wound.

Blake lifted up her right hand as the palm of her hand touched where the bullet entered. She cried out in pain once again, as she tried to best to hold it down with her only working arm.

"Uncle Michael!" Blake screamed out his name.

"Shit, shit no!" Michael said, before turned his attention to the remaining triads left in the cemetery.

He was furious at what they have done to his daughter.

His youngest daughter and his little angel.

He shot down each and every last one of them, as they all went down with blood spilling everywhere on the cold battlefield.

Once Michael noticed that he shot every triad down, he immediately ran towards Blake as he fallen on his knees, sliding down towards her side.

Michael looked down at Blake's own pool of blood coming out her shoulder blade, as she was having her eyes closed and crying uncontrollably to the sudden pain of the metal bullet lodged into her left shoulder blade.

"Blake, look at me…"

Blake opened her aquamarine eyes slowly as warm tears coming out of her eyes, while she slowly turning her head to the right to see herself holding down her bullet wound as blood was still gushing out slowly.

"Listen this is gonna hurt, but…" Michael slowly place his arms underneath her as he lifted her off the cold blanket of snow.

Blake cried out in more pain, as she was close to Michael chest and he was crushing her, holding the dark haired teen close to him.

"I know, baby girl… I know…"

Somehow, she can hear Michael's voice slowly fading as she looking up at his midnight blue eyes as her sleepy ones were about to give out.

This could be her final seconds here on this earth.

"Mic-Michael…" Blake called out softly, only that he can hear her.

He looked down at his daughter as he noticed that her eyes were slowly closing and her hand against her wound was sliding down towards her stomach.

"Blake… shit, don't die now!" Michael cried out, before he started climbing down the steps and ran towards the car which was parked in front of the church. "Daddy's got you, Blakie Bear…"

 _Another flashback memory was playing in front of Blake as she recognizes someone with dark chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes._

 _The person was holding her in his arms as he was smiling sweetly to her while hearing soft coos before the sound of a baby babbling happily._

 _He moved closer as his lips touched against her forehead, until a baby was babbling more while having her small arms towards him._

" _Hey, Ladybug…" Carter's voice was heard in the flashback._

"Dad-dy…" Blake whispered as a small smile was placed on her pink lips.

Michael looked down to see Blake's aquamarine eyes finally closed and her right arm finally slipped down, hanging from her lifeless body.

Michael fallen on his knees as he held Blake's lifeless body now…

Tears were now streaming down his face as they dropped onto her cheeks.

"Blake… Blakesleigh no… You can't leave me… Blakie Bear!" Michael was shaking Blake for her to wake up, to open her eyes, or even say something...

Michael was not getting any results as he held his youngest daughter's body close to him, with his hand into her raven colored hair and teal streaks.

"My little angel… no…"

* * *

 **Please don't not kill me yet for killing Blake!**

 **I promise everyone that the next chappies will get better!**

 **Macey is actually thirty nine in this story and she had her when she was twenty one.**

 **Carter is forty three in this story and when Blake was born, he was twenty six.**

 **Somehow, while I was created this chappie I have come up with some one-shots ideas in my mind between Michael and Blake…**

 **So, one of them will be up soon, if can figure out which shall be posted up or maybe even a future fanfic!**

 **I even put up a different picture for the story. It's a drawing of Blake! Do y'all like it?**


	38. Wounded In The Heart

**A/N~Flashback memories are back and we're starting off with a... Ludendorff memory!**

* * *

Sitting on the counter next to the sink in the Townley's trailer, amnesia Blake looked frightened in the eyes as she watched her Uncle Mikey or 'the nice man' wiping off the blood on her scrape mark on her left knee. She was flinching as she felt him wiping the blood on her knee. Once Michael cleaned her wound, he placed the wet towel back in the sink and carry Blake in his arms towards the couch.

He sat down on the couch as Blake was laying her head down against his chest, not saying a word. She felt relax sitting on his lap, with his arms around her and one hand brushing her short raven black hair.

"I know you don't know what I am to you, baby doll." Michael said, Blake looking up at him. "But Blakie Bear, I wanna make sure you're safe. I can't bare to lose you…"

"Daddy…"

Michael's midnight blue eyes widened as he heard what came out of Blake's mouth.

"Daddy…" Blake called out once more. "Blake…"

Michael smiled. "Yeah, Blake's your name, sweetie." He pointed to his daughter, before pointing to himself. "I'm your… Daddy."

"Daddy… Blake loves Daddy!" She placed her small hands on his cheeks before kissing his nose, earning a chuckle from Michael.

"I love you too, Blake." Michael hugged his daughter, as she started giggling happily.

* * *

Michael De Santa never felt so much pain in his life, not since his wife Amanda and his adult kids had left him alone in that house in Rockford Hills, but now the pain was coming back once again.

He was at North Yankton Memorial Hospital, as he was waiting for the results of his daughter's surgery. He became restless as minutes turned to hours, walking around and sitting down patiently in the waiting room.

Until he couldn't take it anymore and walked up to the counter so he can talk to the nurse at the front desk.

"Is my daughter outta surgery?"

"What's your daughter's name, sir?"

"Blake De Santa, tell me she's alright?" Michael asked, once more.

The nurse at the front desk looked at her clipboard, before looking back at Michael. "I'm sorry, I haven't heard from them yet, Mr. De Santa. Surgery takes time."

"Well, they need to hurry up and save my baby girl." Michael said, anxiously.

"Just sit down and wait, sir." The front desk nurse suggested. "I'll let you know when she's out of surgery."

Michael decided to listen to the nurse's orders once more, as he was sat down in one of the waiting room chairs that was facing the hospital ward doors. He decide to fall asleep, as time finally went by very fast until he felt someone tapping his shoulder trying to wake him up.

He opened his eyes to see the front desk nurse. "Mr. De Santa? Your daughter's out of surgery… She's doing fine."

* * *

 _Beep, beep, beep…_

A heart monitor was echoing the whole hospital room as Blake was still asleep while her anesthesia was wearing off after her bullet wound surgery.

Michael was sitting next to his sleeping daughter's side, as he held her small hand into his own. He was using his thumb to rubbed soothing circles on her soft pale skin.

All he had to wait for his youngest daughter to wake up, and tell that she'll be alright whenever he's around for her. But the doctor warned him that it was going to take more time for her to wake up since she just got out of surgery.

He haven't been in this hospital in over seventeen years. Ever since Blake was born in that trailer home and she and her mother were escorted here, when Macey was losing a lot of blood after giving birth to Blake.

He even remember how Macey got into early labor.

The day before Blake was born early, Amanda and Macey had a fight and his wife punched the pregnant red head's baby bump, hurting her and his baby daughter.

He could have lost Blake, thanks to his enraged wife… but his youngest daughter was a true survivor.

So, he decided to take down memory lane by visiting the old trailer park where his family grew up in as trailer trash.

He stood up from his chair and kiss his daughter's forehead. "I'll come back for you, Blake. Be strong for me." Michael lifted her hand and kissed it, before he walked towards the door, looking back at his sleeping daughter before leaving her alone in the room.

Michael drove through the town of Ludendorff as the snowy town reminded him of how he had a life out here with his friends, Carter, Trevor and even Brad. His wife Amanda who he met at a strip club, and even the kids were born out here as well.

Even though he had made up a bunch of lies, he rather sacrifice so many things to have a perfect life in Los Santos than here in this snowy town.

Once he notice the name of the trailer park that he lived in with his wife and kids, he taking the road as he sees the same old trailer homes that was still standing after ten years.

He passed by his old home it was still standing, as someone else has already taken residents over there. As he continues to drive down the trailer park road, he noticed that the Grant-Rose trailer home was still standing as no one has taken residents at the home.

He parked the car next to the grey mailbox that has _Grant_ on it's side. Once he climbed out of the car, he decided to look inside the mailbox to see if there was anything left behind.

There was one letter left behind and it was addressed to Blake. It had Blake's full name and even the address of the trailer home, until he looked up at the left side of the letter to find out that this letter and return address was sent from Los Santos.

This was Michael's letter he sent to Blake when she was just turned ten, hoping that daughter received it from him. But Blake told him that she and her mother move out of the trailer park after when she turned ten, so that means she never received the letter in time.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Blake was moving from side to side as she can feel the stitches of her left shoulder hurting her and she finally opened her cyan blue eyes. She slowly raised her body upright, with her right arm and hand helping her from behind.

Looking around the hospital room, she was wondering how she got here? She stood up from the bed, before removing her IV and walked towards the bathroom. Once she used the toilet, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her bottom eyelids had dark bags, indicating that she was tired. Her pale skin was cold as the hospital room since her arms weren't under the covers. She felt weaker than usual just like how she was being abused by her mother.

She ran some warm water from the sink as she decides to splash her face a couple times, before hearing a voice behind.

" _Blake…"_

She raised her head up to look at her reflection in the mirror, to see Macey behind her.

Her cyan blue eyes widened, before she swiftly turned around to see that she wasn't behind her. Blake started breathing in and out as she was starting to get worried, holding onto the sink with her hands behind her back.

"Just relax, Blakie…" Blake said to herself. "You're in a hospital… safe and sound… Now all I have to do is escape this hospital…" She turned around to face the mirror, before opening her eyes to see Michael and Macey holding each other, while making out.

"What the fuck?!" Blake sweared.

Michael was kissing her her neck as Macey was moaning loudly, while Michael's biting her skin and licking it. He was holding her legs, around his waist while her arms around his neck.

"I fucking love you, Big Daddy!" Macey moaned out, before she felt Michael thrusting into her as she was against the wall.

"Ooh baby, you're so tight."

"Ahhh, now I have completely lose it!" Blake screamed as she covered her ears and close her eyes.

She waited for five seconds, before opening her eyes to see that it was gone once again.

"Okay… maybe I'm just imagine things… there's no way that my Uncle Michael and my mom had sex to create me as their kid."

Blake looked down at the sink, before she felt a hand touched her left shoulder gently and she slowly looked up to see Macey. Her long strawberry red hair was straight with curls at the end instead of having it messy with the smell of beer and her face was clean without having dark circles.

"Mommy…" Blake said, with tears coming out of her eyes. She touch the mirror, until she saw her split personality and her eyes widened.

" _Mommy's not here anymore."_ Her split side simply said, before Macey changed in the mirror.

Her hair was messy and her face had a tired look, but there was blood coming out of the corner of her mouth. Her nose was broken, and there was a bullet wound in her left leg.

"No! No, go away!" Blake clutches onto her head.

"I love you, my little black rose…" Macey's voice echoed through her mind.

"My baby girl…" Michael's voice echoed...

"I said… GO AWAY!" Blake started slamming her balled up fists against the mirror, three times before it finally shattered into pieces.

The nurses came into Blake's hospital room to check on her, and they walked in to see Blake in anger as she was screaming while throwing a chair out the first floor window.

The window shattered as the chair went through and it was fallen outside of the hospital. Blake grabbed her IV and thrown it at the nurses, before one of them went to call for hospital help.

Blake's eyes widened as she ran into the bathroom and came back with something in her hand, that's making the palm of her hand bleed.

Hospital orderlies came into the room and pushed Blake onto the bed, as she had a large glass shard in her hand from the broken mirror while trying to stabbed her way out of the room.

The glass shard was dropped to the floor, as Blake screamed out for help, kicking and punching just to break free.

"Hurry, put her to sleep." One of them said, watching the nurse next to him pulled out a needle.

Blake looked at the needle as her eyes widened, until she saw a flashback…

 _Blake was still strapped to the chair down in the basement of her home, as she was trying to escape. Macey was looking down at her evil instruments of torture, until she decided to do something for be hurt her daughter who was now in tears._

" _Please… Mommy, don't hurt me…" Blake cried._

 _Macey smirked evilly, before turning around to face her from a distance. In her left hand she had a needle as she injected into a insulin. After that she placed it back on the table, before walking towards Blake who was now whimpering._

" _You're gonna kill me aren't you?"_

 _Macey laughed humorlessly. "I would never I'll my little black rose, unless they ain't behaving… This little needle is gonna put you to sleep… Hold still, and it won't hurt at all."_

" _No, I'll be good… anything but that!" Blake begged before she screamed for her life as she felt the needle injected into her shoulder while it was hurting her on the inside, before closing her eyes and went into a unconscious state._

Blake yelled out for help, once she felt in injected into her body as she slowly stop fighting back and went to sleep.

* * *

Michael walked around the Grant-Rose trailer home as he was looking around Blake's childhood home in the dark with a flashlight. He was touching the walls and doors, as they were similar to ones back in the trailer home he stayed with his wife and kids.

Everything in the living room and even in the kitchen area was empty. It seems that Blake and Macey packed up everything to move somewhere else, but not in a trailer home.

Once Michael enter into the bedroom where Ethan and Blake slept together in the same room for six years, something caught his attention in the dark.

On the right side of the bedroom where Blake had that side of the room, he noticed a brown fuzzy teddy bear with a light blue ribbon around it's neck on the floor that was in tuck away in the corner.

Once it was in left hand, he examines it as it was covered with dust and it somehow looked the same over the past seventeen years.

Michael held onto to the teddy bear, as he remembers giving it to Blake when she was just a one month old baby.

 _Baby Blake was in her mother's arms, as Macey was holding her close making sure that her one month old daughter fall asleep, but somehow she wasn't having any luck until Michael came in her hospital room._

" _Michael, what a surprise…"_

" _Actually, I have a surprise for my daughter." Michael stated, hiding something behind his back._

 _Blake heard her Daddy's voice as she started babbling happily for him, with her small arms up in the air once Michael was in front of her._

 _Michael places a kiss on her forehead, as she squealed happily for him._

" _Hey, baby girl." Michael greeted, as Baby Blake latched onto his index finger with her right hand. "Daddy's got you something to keep you company."_

 _Michael revealed the fuzzy brown teddy with the blue ribbon around it's neck, as Blake's turquoise blue eyes dazzled. Michael made kissing noises once the teddy bear's face came into contact with her cheeks, which made her smile happily._

" _Aww, that's so sweet of you, Michael." Macey said, Blake grabbing the teddy bear with her small hands as Michael let go for her to play with._

He also remember another time when Blake try to crawl towards him...

" _Come on, Blakie Bear…" Michael said, Blake sitting down on the hardwood floor holding onto her baby bottle by the nipple. "Crawl to Daddy."_

" _She's not gonna crawl if you keep calling her, Michael." Macey said, before sitting down on the couch and Blake looked at her Mommy, smiling at her instead of Michael._

 _Michael had the perfect idea. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of Ethan's snack to find a chocolate chip cookie, before walking back to the living room._

" _Hey, baby girl, look what Daddy's got…" Blake turned her attention towards Michael as he had a cookie in front of her._

" _Michael, she doesn't have any teeth yet." Macey stated. "She just started teething."_

" _Chill out, it work with Jimmy, maybe it can work with her." Michael said, looking at Macey before he witnessing Blake slowly getting on her hands and knees. Michael and Macey were watching Baby Blake crawl slowly towards the cookie, as her small hands finally grabbed it out of Michael's fingers._

All of the memories of seeing Blake growing up at the same exact trailer home had really touched his heart… But now, the past was in the past and Blake was heading towards her future...

* * *

Once Michael returned back to the hospital, the nurse alerted him that Blake had an episode which cause the hospital orderlies to put her to sleep. Michael was surprised that Blake had another one of her manic episodes, as the nurse led him towards her new room which was three floors below the front desk.

Michael opened the door to see his daughter awake, but she was laying down sideways but not on her shoulder where she had surgery on and she was facing the window.

"Blake?" Michael walked towards his daughter, before he pulled up a chair in front of her.

She didn't seem to acknowledge Michael once she looked at him. Blake was only watching the snowflakes falling outside of her window, while having one on her earbuds in her ear, listening to _Suna No Oshiro_ by Kanon Wakeshima.

"You alright?" Michael asked once more. "The nurse told about your episode earlier."

"No…" Blake simply said, before laying down on her back before feeling the pain of her stitches hurting her.

"Listen, Blake, I-"

"I don't wanna talk to you." Blake demanded. "Go away."

"Blake, you have to listen to me." Michael said.

"Never in my life, Michael De Santa or the late notorious bank robber Michael Townley…" Blake denied. "Since, I'm here in Ludendorff, why don't you leave me behind here so I can die?"

"Listen, I have done a lot of things that I proud of, baby girl." Michael explained, now sitting down on the edge of her bed looking at the window. "But I swear to you… I'll be the dad you'll ever want in your life."

Blake didn't say anything else after that.

She was still listening to the same song, before it changed to _Obstacles_ by Syd Matters.

Michael sighed softly, before standing up from the bed and went on the other side, and Blake shifted to her right to face the window once again.

"Blake, I have something for you."

"I thought I told you to go away." Blake repeated.

"I know, but can you look for a second?" Michael asked.

"Why should I?" Blake asked. "I don't wanna look at you, whoever you are to me."

Michael gave up. "Here. Just take it."

Blake felt something fuzzy touching her left forearm, as in the corner of her eyes look to see a teddy bear once she decided to lay on her back before raising her body upright.

"You think a teddy bear from the gift shop is gonna make me feel better?" Blake asked.

"You don't recognize it?" Michael asked, Blake taken it into her hands to have a better look.

"Why's it so dusty?" Blake asked, patting the teddy bear for the dust to come off, before she finally recognize it. "It can't be…"

She looked at the the left foot of the teddy to see words inscribed at the bottom of the foot.

 _'Daddy's Little Angel'_

"How… how did you find him?" Blake asked, now looking at Michael. "This is was the teddy bear that my Daddy gave to me."

Blake's eyes widened as she realized that the teddy bear came from him when she was just a kid growing up. "You gave me this?"

"Yeah I did, cause I love you." Michael said.

"But, how did you-" Blake said, before she was cut off.

"While you were asleep, I went back to the trailer park where we lived in and somehow I found in your bedroom, collecting dust. It was in the same trailer home you were born in."

Blake looked confused. "What? I was born in that trailer home?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, kiddo, you were. I was there helping your mother while she was in labor with you. I had to catch you when you just born, but somehow… you were born too early and you had to be taken to the hospital along with your mother."

"Uh… why was I born early?"

"Cause… the day before you were born, Amanda punched your mother in the stomach, while she was pregnant with you." Michael explained. "I was worried and even Macey and Carter."

"I don't believe that bullshit!" Blake denied. "You've probably made that shit up."

"Blake, your mother could have died when she had you. She lost so much blood, like you did when you got shot, back at the cemetery." Michael explained. "The cord was still attached to you, and I was afraid that you've gotten sick when you were just born."

"Well, I'm alive am I?" Blake asked. "I survived so much these past years. You could have save me from my mom. You could taken me with you. Why didn't you do that? I understand Carter, but you… I do think so."

"When we get back to Los Santos, you're still living under my roof, Blakesleigh…" Michael stated. "You're my daughter and there's one thing that you'll have in your life forever."

"What?" Blake asked.

"Love." Michael simply said, before he stood up from his chair and walked towards the window.

Blake looked at the teddy bear once again.

Michael felt something hit against the back of his head and he turned around to see the teddy bear on the floor, indicating that Blake threw it at him.

"I hate you… I hate, hate, _**hate**_ you, Michael De Santa." Blake said, angrily crossing her arms.

* * *

 **So, after being shot at and taken refuge at the same hospital Blake was taken care of… She now hates Michael, since he was trying to be truthful about her birth and life.**

 **I based off the flashback memory from one of my favorite anime movies, Ponyo since I thought it was cute. That was the first time Blake called Michael, Daddy instead of Uncle Mikey.**

 **What will happen in the next chappie? Will Blake started to accept her life as Michael's daughter? Will she be able to get her revenge on Trevor? Or something will happen at the hospital that will cause Michael and Blake to escape for their lives?**

 **I have created an au story about Michael telling Blake that he's her father in a different way. It's called Truth Lies Within. Please check it out!**


	39. Stitches

"Come on, Blake, the water's fine."

"Uh… me and water don't mix, Uncle Michael."

Blake was standing over the ledge of the swimming pool, as it was hot and sunny day in Los Santos. She decided to be in her two piece swimsuit, as Michael was in his swimming trunks. He was in the cooling water, waiting for his niece *daughter* to join in with him, but the dark haired teen was high strung.

"Michael, if she doesn't want to get in the water, don't push her." Amanda said, sunbathing behind in a lounge chair behind Blake.

"Thank you, auntie." Blake said, turning her head around to face her before facing Michael.

"Come on, one little splash ain't gonna hurt you kid." Michael said, before splashing water at his niece and jumped slightly when the chlorine water touched her skin.

"Michael, seriously stop fucking scaring her." Amanda demanded.

"You know what." Blake said. "I'm going to count to five and that's when I'll jump in the pool with you but first I have to take off my- Ahhh!" Blake screamed once she felt into the pool.

Michael and Amanda rushed over to aid Blake's help, as she was screaming out for help until she felt Michael carrying her out of the pool.

"Blake, calm down. It's okay." Michael said, as Blake cried while coughing out the chlorine water.

The dark haired teen continued sobbing uncontrollably, until she opened her eyes to see Tracey with a smirk on her face.

"Trace, how could you do that your cousin?" Michael asked.

"She's not my fucking cousin." Tracey said.

"Watch you damn mouth, young lady!" Amanda growled.

Blake stood up as she grabbed her soaked iFruit phone from her back pocket, before she threw it on the ground and walked towards Tracey.

"What do you want, crybaby?"

"I'll show you cry baby!" Blake yelled.

She grabbed Tracey's arms and thrown her into the pool, before leaving the backyard saying…

"I'm tired of this fuckin' bullshit! I'm going back up to my room! And she owns me a new phone!"

* * *

Blake was slowly getting dressed in the hospital bathroom of her room. As of today, she and Michael will be catching the flight back home to Los Santos.

She was slowly placing on blue skinny jeans along with her red and black plaid skirt. Instead of having a long sleeve shirt, she was only able to wear a white tank top and a black and pink sports bra which Michael happened to buy for her.

As she finally dressed, Michael was placing her shoulder length hair into a tight ponytail while she kept quiet.

"There… you're ready to leave." Michael said, breaking the silence.

"I'm still hungry…" Blake said, melancholy.

"Well, you should have ate that beef stroganoff the nurses provide for you." Michael said, standing up off the bed and walking towards the window. "And by the way, I thought you ain't talking to me."

As he looked outside, he noticed a few cars in the hospital parking lot and it was the triads coming back for them.

"I want applesauce… I'll get it myself." Blake said, before leaving out the room.

Michael had a funny feeling that the triads will be coming back for him and Blake, since he shot most of them back at the Ludendorff Cemetery. There was going to be a hospital shoot out here at North Yankton Memorial, and he had to act now. But with Blake she has a stitched up shoulder which will be hard for her to keep up and also handling a gun.

So he had an idea, but he had to do as quickly as he can when Blake comes back into the room.

The door opened and Blake walked in, having three small container of applesauce in her left hand. "They ran out of spoons, so I'm using a straw."

Blake's cyan blue eyes widened as she felt something injected through her shoulder.

In the corner of her eyes before she passed out, Michael was the one who injected her with a syringe and she thought she saw her mother.

She dropped the three containers of applesauce onto the floor and she dropped to the floor while being put into a deep sleep.

"It's okay, baby girl… go to sleep…" Michael said, Blake hearing his voice being quiet.

* * *

 _Blake can hear the sound of tires squealing of the icy road and the sound of metal crunching, as screams were heard. She lifted up her head slowly, as she realized she was in a car accident since her forehead hit the steering wheel._

 _Her head hurt like hell, as she opened her eyes and felt something close to her bottom left eyelid._

 _It was small piece of a glass shard, as she was shock that it was close to her eye. Not worrying about her eye, she noticed that the car crashed in front of a large tree that was outside of town._

 _Now she remember what was going on. Her and her best friend Jade Knight were heading to the airport ready to make a new start in Los Santos, until someone tried to run them off the road. The front windshield has so many glass shards inside of the car and outside and there was blood on the right side where the passenger side was._

" _Jade?" Blake said, before unbuckling her seatbelt._

" _Jade!" Blake called out, until she heard a small call for help but it was a weak call._

 _She noticed her best friend as she was laying down in the cold blanket of snow. There was blood everywhere around her. Her legs were paralyzed and has so many glass shards and blood coming out of her legs. And on top of it there was a glass shard that was stabbed inside of her stomach._

 _Blake was shocked and she ran towards her friend, with a limping right leg and a small glass shard close to her eyes._

" _Jade, you alright?"_

" _I… I feel like hell…" Jade said weakly. "There's… so much pain…"_

" _You should have wore your seatbelt." Blake reminded._

" _Blake… I'm not gonna make it… You're gonna be alone again…" Jade cried._

" _What?" Blake said._

" _Please, do something for me as friend…" Jade said, before taking off her red scarf and feather earring in her left ear. "Keep this…"_

" _But Jadey…"_

" _No buts… Go to the airport… go be with your Dad and uncle while you still have the chance…" Jade said, holding onto her bleeding neck. "Run… before that abusing bitch get ya…"_

" _Jade…" Blake called out, and Jade looked up at the dark haired teen. "Thanks for being my friend." She grabbed a hold on her right hand. "My true friend."_

" _Kiss… kiss me… Hipster."_

 _Blake reached down and place her lips against Jade's weak ones as she moved her own against hers. Blake can hear Jade crying as the pain was taking over her, until she gave out one last cry._

 _Once Blake removed her lips, Jade's brown eyes were closed and her left hand slowly removed from her bleeding neck. Blake can heard police sirens coming from a distance, as she stayed where she was until the law enforcement and paramedics arrived at the scene._

* * *

"Mic-... Michael…" Blake groaned earlier. "You… shitty… asshole of a father…"

Somehow, her whole body hurt like hell and even her stitches...

"Baby doll, wake up!" Michael's voice echoed through her mind, as she slowly squinted her eyes open.

Blake listened to the sound of his voice as she groan back at him.

She felt pain going through her head, like it was a jackhammer hitting against it.

First, she opened her right eye to see that she was upside-down and moving.

And then she opened the other eye, somehow it was hurting as well, but not as bad as the first eye.

It felt like she received a black eye once again.

As she finally blinked her eyes open, she realize that she was in a meat factory, hanging upside down by a meat hook. Her arms were wrapped around in a strong like and itchy rope and her wrists were wrapped around in grey duct tape along with a fuzzy brown teddy bear she remembered around her leg.

She wasn't wearing her winter clothes as she was in a white tank top while still having on her blue skinny jeans and red and black plaid skirt around the waistband.

"Blake…"

She turned her head to see Michael on her right hand side and her aquamarine eyes widened. He had bruises, blood and cuts on him as he was wearing a white tank top, grey pants and black shoes.

"Mmhh?" *(Michael?)

Blake tried to speak, but she had duct tape covering her lips.

"Mmhhhmmm…" *(What the fucks going on?)

"Blake, stay calm…"

Blake looked confused. "Mmmmhhmm?" *(What do ya mean-)

She turned her head to see that Blake and Michael were about to be shredded to pieces by a meat shredder.

Blake's eyes widened as she started shaking and moving her body to break free. "Mmmmmhmhmhm!" *(Oh my God!)

Blake was the first person who was going to die first, as she suddenly panicked.

"Hey, you got the wrong people! Your beefs with Trevor Phillips!" Michael shouted.

"Mmhhh?" *(Trevor?) "Mmmmhhmm!" *(That asshole!)

"Hey, you gotta old man and a teenager, who don't belong to you!"

"Mmmhm?" *(Franklin?)

"Shit, is that you kid?" Michael asked.

Blake and Michael noticed him as he was shooting his way through the warehouse to save them both. He shot down one of the triads as he fell into a vat of acid, as he moved closer and the machine suddenly stop, before it taken Blake who now crying for help with tears running down her face.

Once Franklin moved towards them, he shot both Michael and Blake down from the meat hook and he caught his girlfriend in his arms, before handing Michael an extra pistol.

"Shit, you two alright?" Franklin asked.

Blake was trying to speak as Franklin was removed the strong rope around her arms, before he noticed the stitches on her right shoulder. The stitches indicated that she was shot and also beaten by the triads by the bruises, blood and cuts that matches along with Michael.

Once he removed them, he picked up Blake and carry him over his left shoulder, as she was complained about the duct tape around her wrists and mouth. As they shoot their way out of the factory, Franklin place Blake in the backseat of a sports car as Michael taken the wheel to escape from the triads.

Blake was still complaining as she lifted up her body and looked through the back windshield.

Suddenly, a bullet nearly hit her head once she ducked down, earning a painful scream from her stitches.

"Keep your head down!" Michael said.

Blake listened before the car did a fast turn to the left, as the dark haired teen fell down between the seats.

She screamed once again at the stitches, before her right left climbed onto the seat pulling her own body up.

* * *

Once they arrived back the De Santa house away from any triads chasing them, Franklin and Michael pulled Blake from out of the backseat as Michael removed the duct tape from her mouth, slowly.

"Well, thanks…" Blake said sarcastically. "It took you long enough!"

Franklin was removing the duct tape from her wrist, as Blake broken free herself before ripping the tape off her wrists and even around her left leg that had the teddy bear on it.

She throwned the teddy bear into the streets angrily, before stomping her way towards the mansion house.

Franklin watched his girlfriend slamming the doors to the mansion house, Michael ran into the streets to grabbed the teddy bear that was special to his youngest daughter when she was just one month old, before walking towards Franklin.

"Hey, you wanna come in with me?" Michael asked, Franklin turn around to face him.

"Yo, what happened with her? And what happened up there in North Yankton?" Franklin asked.

"Things happen between me, Trevor and Blake, Frank… I'll explain more once we get inside…" Michael said, looking down at the teddy bear in his hands.

He and Franklin walked into the house together as they sat down on the white sectional couch.

"You know how I said that Blake is my niece?" Michael explained.

"Yeah, why?"

Michael thought about it long and hard before providing with an answer to tell Franklin. "She ain't really my niece… she's my youngest daughter, but her mother ain't my wife Amanda."

"For real?" Franklin was shocked at the news.

"Yeah, kid… I've been hiding this secret for so long and somehow, Blake and Trevor were asking questions." Michael explained. "Hell, my own daughter was aiming her gun at me... Her own father who stayed by her side more than the father that raised her back in Ludendorff."

"I understand, dog, but what's gonna happen now between you and Blake?"

"She's gonna stay here in this house with me." Michael explained. "I don't fuckin' care what the father that raised her gonna do. Blake's my kid. She has my blood running through her and I will love her as my daughter this time."

"You will never be my father…" Blake sobbed.

Michael and Franklin turned their attention to see Blake eavesdropping around the corner, as she finally revealing herself.

They were looking at her as she received a black eye on her left, bruises and cuts. The dark haired teen was reminded of how her mother abused her, as she was reliving the nightmare once again after being kidnapped by the triads.

"You can't just come into my life and say you were my uncle at first and then my father."

"I was trying to be your father, Blakie Bear-"

"Don't call me that…" Blake stopped him from speaking. "I don't need you in my life anymore. I'm gonna go be with Carter and once I leave this house you'll never be able to see me again, or even hear from me."

Blake started walking away…

"Blake, sweetie, wait…"

"Leave me alone!" Blake shouted. "If you were my father… you should have been there for me."

Blake was about to climb up the stairs, until she turned back around to face Michael. He had his arms open for her to relax against him for a warm and loving hug. But instead she walked back into the living room and grab the brown teddy bear.

Walking towards the dining room, she walked outside into the backyard and throwing the teddy bear into the chlorine pool making the toy soaking wet.

Somehow, she had a funny feeling that someone was watching her. In the corner of her left eye she thought she noticed the same girl who was at Ethan's party who claims to be his ex-girlfriend but never gotten her name.

Once she turned her head to her left to see if it was truly her, she somehow disappeared which made Blake confused or maybe delusional since she has not been taking her pills.

Michael walked out into the backyard as Blake turned her body around to face him.

"If I see Trevor again… this time… he will burn in hell."

* * *

 **So, this is my take on Fresh Meat and I was planning on doing a hospital shootout but somehow I cut it out since I didn't want the chappie to be really long this time.**

 **I had a hard time trying to name this chapter. I thought of Franklin To The Rescue, and others, but I thought stitches as the name of the chapter because Blake has stitches on her and also in her heart knowing that Michael is her real dad.**

 **Later on I'll be making a One-Shot, about six year old Blake standing in front of Michael and Carter's graves alone after the funeral and burial of them. And of course, Michael will be there watching his young Blakie Bear still there. And I will also be making others as well…**

 **I wonder what is going to happen in the next chapter? Please tell me if you have any ideas, I'm always there to read about them!**


	40. Michael and Carter

**A/N~This Ludendorff memory is the continuation of Blake's Bun-Bun Fight which part one happen to be in chappie nineteen, The LS Suicide Squad!**

* * *

Michael was laying down on the blanket of snow, as he was punched repeatedly by his friend, Carter Grant. After when he wrapped up his niece's bite marks with bandages, he immediately ran after her only to be chased by an enraged Carter.

Once he made it to the Grant-Rose trailer home, that was when the fight happen when Carter made the first few punches knocking Michael down to the snowy ground.

"Jesus Christ, C…"

"How dare you put your hands on my daughter?!" Carter growled, with his fists balled up.

Macey was holding her crying six year old daughter, Blake in her arms as her head was buried into the crook of her neck.

"She's a baby… My baby, Michael Townley!" Carter yelled.

"Well, she needs to learn how not use her fucking teeth, Carter." Michael said, slowly standing back up.

"My daughter has a fuckin' bipolar disorder, and she must've been scared when you had your hands on her. She's my baby… and I want you to stay the fuck away from her."

"That's my Blakie Bear, C! And you ain't gonna separated me from her." Michael pushed him down to the snowy ground, and he pulled out a pistol as soon as Carter did the same, aiming straight at his chest.

"Carter, Michael no!" Macey cried.

"Go away!" Blake cried. "Go away, Uncle Mikey!

"What?" Michael looked up at his niece. "Blakie Bear, you don't mean it."

"Uncle Mikey, go away…" Blake sobbed, showing her reddened face. "Don't hurt my Daddy… I love him… but I don't love you anymore…"

Michael slowly lowered his pistol, before looking at Carter who did the same thing.

"I'm sorry, Blakie Bear…" Michael apologized. "Please forgive me… If you can…"

Blake buried her face back in the crook of her mother's neck, as she can hear the snow crunching and her father picked her up, placing her into his own arms.

Blake watched as Michael walked away from the Grant-Rose trailer home.

That was the last time that six year old Blake has seen her Uncle Michael, until ten years later…

* * *

Pain…

Hurt…

Terror…

Redemption…

Hate…

Those were the words circling around Blake's mind in the past few days, after the whole Ludendorff incident and escaping the triads.

Blake stayed in her bedroom, keeping the doors locked shut away from Michael from entering to check on his youngest daughter. Her bedroom happened to be still a mess, since she was getting ready to move in with the father she'd known for so long, Carter Missildine.

But the dark haired teen was fooled ever since she was brought into this beautiful and cruel world.

She should have known from the beginning when she came to Los Santos that Michael was her real father, since she had the color of his raven colored hair and even the color of his eyes, but not the hint of green in them.

Once she woke up from her depressing sleep, she stood up from the bed slowly to feel the pain of her stitches hurting her shoulder again. Walking towards the window of her bedroom, she closed the blinds to hide away from the sun and also she noticed Ethan's ex-girlfriend was standing on De Santa property.

So, the dark haired teen alerted Ethan about his ex-girlfriend, hoping that she'll go away off of the property. She grabbed a freshly washed and dried white tank top, a black and violet sports bra and her favorite black skinny jeans to take with her towards the bathroom to take a morning shower.

Once she felt refresh and placed new bandages on her her stitches, she finally left the bathroom only to be greeted by Michael who she happened to bumped into who happened to be dress in a navy blue suit for the day.

Looking at his daughter's face, he noticed that Blake had placed an eyepatch over her left eye and a few band-aids were placed over the cuts, but the bruises were still visible.

"Hey, how are you?" Michael finally asked.

"Morning…" Blake mumbled, before walking towards her bedroom and she turned around to Michael staring at her.

He started walking towards her, as she noticed him coming closer. She jogged to her bedroom, before closing the door. Michael's hand was on the door handle, and he only heard Blake locking it from the other side.

Blake grabbed her switchblade knife from the nightstand, as she noticed on the blade that her blood was on it. As she looked down at her right wrist, she remembered cutting herself and the pain she cried for the past few days.

She was willing to experience this pain once again.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she pointed the tip of the blade close to her angel wing tattoo and did a slow cut as she cried quietly, before dropping the switchblade on the floor.

As her blood was dripping off her wrist, her warm tears ending touching her slit marks making her cry harder. She fallen down the floor, holding her bleeding wrist as her right hand grabbed around the cut marks.

Once she held in her tears, she heard Michael climbing up the stairs indicating that he was coming back.

"Blake?" Michael called from the other side.

Blake's eyes widened as she grabbed bandages and wrapped her bleeding wrist, before listening to Michael who was waiting on her response.

"Breakfast's downstairs if ya hungry…." Michael stated.

"I'm not hungry…" Blake responded melancholy.

Blake can hear her stomach growling for breakfast as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Blake, open the door…" Michael said, turning the locked door knob.

Blake started crying uncontrollably when Michael was telling her to open the door. So, she walked towards it and sat down against, hiding her head between her arms while looking down at her legs.

"Blake, I can understand why you're in tears… I tried my best to raise you, but things happen in my life and yours." Michael explains the truth. "I know you never ask for this, but it's the truth. I didn't wanna leave you behind with your mother…"

Michael heard Blake's sobbing, telling him to leave her alone.

But he didn't want to.

He wanted to make her feel better, even though he was the one brought her into this world and wanting to raised her as his own.

Michael sighed, before turned his back that face Blake's bedroom door and slide down onto the floor.

"Wanna hear the story, Blake. It's all about you."

Michael waited until he heard a small but quiet yes from the other side.

"After when you were born… seeing you was one of the best things that even happen in my life…" Michael explained. "I never expect your mother to be pregnant with my kid, but I made a huge mistake. So, me and your mother had to keep this a secret away from my wife and even Carter…"

" _Blakey…" Michael called out, as two month old Blake was in her crib laying down on her back, only wearing a cute onsie saying… 'Daddy's Little Angel'_

 _Her small little hands were reaching out for Michael to pick her up, as a smile was on her small pink lips. Baby Blake babbled happily, as Michael picked up and kissed his daughter on the forehead._

 _Blake grabbed his nose as Michael smiled. "You got Daddy's nose, Blakey, yeah? You're Daddy's little angel, cause I know it."_

 _Baby Blake's hands were on his cheeks as she gave loud but squealing happy noise._

"But everything was not alright after when you were born…" Michael continued… "Somehow, you were born ill, and you and your mother had to be sent to the hospital…"

 _Michael held his newborn daughter as he was inside of the ambulance along with Carter, who was holding his fiancée's hand, while she had an oxygen mask over her mouth._

" _Baby… don't leave me and our kids, please…" Carter cried, before kissing her forehead, cheek and hand._

 _Baby Blake was crying out loud in Michael's arms as her small body was somehow cold while she was a metallic blanket, giving by the paramedics. Michael started shushing her while holding her close, until her big aquamarine eyes opened slowly looking up at him._

 _A warm smile was placed on him, as Blake slowly ceased her crying and gave out small whining noises._

" _Sir, may I see the baby for a minute?" Michael gave Blake to one of of the paramedics as she examines the baby with a stethoscope. Baby Blake started wailing out when the coldness of the stethoscope touched her skin, until Michael and Carter heard groaning coming from Macey._

" _My… my baby…"_

" _What's wrong with my daughter?" Carter asked. "Is she sick?"_

" _Her lungs may be not fully develop and she might have gotten sick. So, she must be put in the neonatal intensive care unit for the time being…" The woman said, placing Baby Blake back into Michael's arms. "You must be her uncle, and the one who help deliver her into the world. You must be a very brave man."_

 _Michael looked down at his daughter once more. "Yeah, I am…"_

"So, you play along with the uncle act to fool my dad… I mean Carter…" Blake asked, wiping her tears off with the rough bandages.

"I did, baby girl… it was only way Carter wasn't gonna know and even my wife…" Michael explained. "I do blame her for punching your mother in the stomach, I thought I was gonna lose you… but it was both you and your mother…"

"Was I born a preemie?" Blake asked. "That's what I heard from Carter."

"Yeah, Blake… you were so small, weight exactly three pounds and seven ounces… I even had the chance to touch with my own hands, beside using gloves…"

 _Michael was in the NICU alone with his daughter as Carter stayed behind to check on his fiancee who was having a blood transfusion. He watched as Baby Blake moved slightly as she slept peacefully, hearing all the beeping noises from the heart monitor and oxygen tank._

 _As he kept his stare at Baby Blake, she was slowly lifting up her small left leg as her right arm was up in the air as well._

 _Michael had the chance to touch her, for the first time as he slowly place his index finger inside the incubator and touched her small foot._

 _Baby Blake gave out a small coo as Michael looked to see her opening and closing her mouth, before her cyan blue eyes open. Her small hand travel to his index finger as Michael felt her tight grip._

 _Blake had her father's grip._

 _Once he slowly remove his finger and started walking away, Baby Blake starting wailing out for him as he turned around to see that his daughter now know that he's her dad. He came back as Michael start shushing her while his hand made its way inside of the incubator and touched her small head._

 _Blake gave out a happy babbling noise, as Michael smiled._

" _I love you so much, Blake…" Michael said._

"And that's when I truly loved you, Blake…" Michael ended the story.

Michael didn't hear anything, but Blake's sniffles on the other side as she stopped her crying.

"You alright?"

"If you are my daddy, why didn't you do anything?"

"With everything going on, I could have died and I left everyone behind for a life I thought I wanted."

"But you didn't care about me then… when I told you to go away…"

"Blake, that ain't true. I will always love you as my daughter, you know that." Michael stated. "If there was another matter, instead of me going into witness protection, I would have taken you with me, so you won't be able to get hurt."

Blake turned her head to face the wooden door. "Really?"

"Fuckin' A-right."

Blake sighed before she stood up from the floor and against the door. She about to unlocked the door to let Michael in until… her iFruit phone chimed and she grabbed it off the nightstand to see a text message from Carter.

 _'I'm right outside, in the driveway.'_

Blake headed towards the window and climbed out of it, to go meet up with Carter who was in the driveway.

* * *

Carter climbed out of his fully repaired Bravado Bison, as Blake came out on the left side of the house instead of the front doors.

"Hey, Ladybug." Carter greeted his daughter.

"Hey…" Blake greeted back, before seeing a shocked Carter in front of her.

"What in the good hell happened to you?" Carter asked. "Did that asshole Michael Townley hurt you?!"

"No…" Blake replied, without looking at him with her right aquamarine eye. "I… been in a school fight, yesterday and I got suspended for a week."

"The fuck is this?! A Goddamn fuckin' family reunion?"

Blake's only eye widened when she heard Michael's voice behind her, before turning around to see him at the front doors of the De Santa house.

Carter and Michael were face to face after three years, but kept their distance. Both baby blue and emerald green eyes narrowed at each other, before Michael walked towards them.

"Michael fucking Townley…" Carter growled. "It's been so long. Yes and no, depending how your looking at it."

"What the fuck you mean by that, C? You're standing in my fuckin' driveway, when you're supposed to keep your ass of my property!" Michael snarled.

"Look, Townley, I'm here for my daughter and she's coming to live with me and my wife." Carter stated.

"No, you ain't, she's staying here at my house."

"The fuck you mean, you asshole?!" Carter asked. "This is my daughter, but she's your niece. Don't you have those spoiled troll looking beasts to take care of?"

Blake sighed before closing her only aquamarine eye. "Dad…"

"Yeah?" Michael and Carter said together, looking at Blake. They suddenly look back at each other.

"The fuck?" Carter said, confused.

"I mean Carter…" Blake corrected.

"Why are you call me that?" Carter asked.

"Listen, I have search for you and what I heard these past few days is that… Michael is my real Daddy."

"Blake, I'm your real Daddy. You have always been on my mind for the longest." Carter said.

"Bullshit." Michael said, Carter turning around to face him. "If you were her real dad, you should have brought her with you, instead of backing out in the first place and then you finally went with the idea at the last minute."

"What?" Blake said shocked.

"I brought her into my home seven months ago while you play missing. I'm glad you disappeared after banging my wife." Michael explained.

"Your fuckin' wife was lonely!" Carter confessed.

"Well, your cunt of an ex-fiancce of yours Macey was lonely too and then Blake popped into the picture, Carter!" Michael yelled. "Macey and I had sex on your bed for seven straight days without protection, while you was gone on that trip!"

"You fat and sick twisted son of a bitch!"

Carter swing his fist at Michael as he got hit in the check.

"Come on, C!" Michael hissed before blocking his next punch, before he punched him in the stomach.

"Stop fighting!" Blake cried, before Carter pushed her away.

"Asshole!" Carter snarled, kicking Michael's left knee.

Michael kicked him the privates as Carter fell down, before Michael picked him up and slammed him against the driver side door. Carter turned around swiftly and moved out of his way as Michael punched through the driver side door window, earning glass shards in his hand.

"Dads, stop or I'll call the cops!" Blake yelled. "I'm super cereal, I will called the cops!"

Carter started slamming Michael's head against the left side backseat door, multiple times before Michael did a reversal, as he put Carter into a headlock.

"You wanna know who taught her how to fight, or even use a gun? I did, Carter, cause I love her…"

"You hypocrite!" Carter struggle to say. "I rather have a daughter who is not violent, like you!"

"Yeah, well she's my daughter and you ain't gonna take her away from me!" Michael hissed.

"Michael, stop!" Blake screamed, grabbing his left arm, until… Michael reacted wrongly and slapped Blake in the face, making her fall down to the ground along with Carter since he let him go.

Blake started sobbing and it immediately caught Michael and Carter's attention.

"Blakie Bear…"

"Ladybug…"

They both reacted to Blake's crying as they tried to be good fathers just for once by comforting, apologizing, and giving out kisses and hugs but somehow it wasn't working when Blake was being pulled from Michael's arms to Carter's arms repeatedly.

So, Blake stood up and led the two men into the house, to try and talk about this without having her in the middle.

Which did happen again when Blake was set between them on the white sectional expensive couch.

Michael was on her left and Carter was on her right, before Blake felt uncomfortable and went upstairs to grab a first aid kit to heal Michael's left hand and to give Carter an ice pack for his bruised cheek.

"What is wrong with you two?" Blake asked, using tweezers to pull out glass shards in Michael's hand, before wrapping it with rough bandages. "God, it feels like I'm raising two kids by myself."

"He's the oldest…" Carter pointed to Michael.

"Ha, ha, very funny-ow!" Michael said, gripping his bandaged hand.

Blake held onto Carter's ice pack, until he said that he was able to handle it by himself. He stood up from the couch, before Blake sat down next to Michael, who decided to wrapped his right arm around his youngest daughter.

While reaching to kiss her daughter's forehead, Blake moved out of his way and removed his arm from around her, scooting away from him while feeling disgusted.

"I can't believe this… Why would she do this to me?" Carter asked, holding onto his ice pack. "First, my son and then my daughter…"

"She ain't your daughter, C, and you know it." Michael repeated.

Carter turned to face Michael and Blake. "I don't care now, if she's my daughter or not, Michael. I still love her, since the day she was born."

"Really?" Blake stood up from the couch. "Even though you're not my real Dad."

Carter cupped his daughter's cheeks before placing the ice pack down, and his lips pressed against her forehead. "I love you more than ever, Blakesleigh, so please come live with me your new stepmother. We can start over again, just like we promise and not to mention we have Charlie Grace on the way."

"Just like we promise…" Blake asked.

Carter nodded. "Yes, Ladybug."

"She ain't leavin' with you, cause she's my daughter and I'm protecting her." Michael said, standing up from the couch, walking towards them as Carter wrapped his arms around Blake protectively.

"All you ever did was getting her involved in these dangerous heists." Carter confessed. "Not to mention, the FIB and also Merryweather."

Michael looked at Blake, who might have told him about everything that has happened to her in life while being with him.

Although, it was all true.

"I would never dragged her along with me, if it wasn't for Trevor and-"

"What did you say? Trevor Philips?" Carter asked.

"He's here in Los Santos, Dad…" Blake said.

"What the fuck?!" Carter suddenly let go of his daughter, as he was angry. "I thought Davey was supposed to keep us protected."

"Yeah, but…" Blake said, before pointing to Michael. "It was all his fault, he made me do a heist with him that cause us to be on the news."

Carter sighed. "I don't give a damn about the game anymore. I'm out of it, which Michael should have been a long time ago, since I saw his dirty work on the news… Blake, listen… you don't have to suffer anymore. You can grow up as a normal teen, instead of having fat snake taking care if you. I'm lucky that he haven't even burn down the house with you in it."

"Oh bite me, Blake is my daughter and you ain't taking her away from me." Michael said. "She has my blood, my hair color and my eyes with a hint of green in them, cause I happened to be her real father in the beginning."

Blake suddenly back away from them as they started fighting again, but this time it was verbally.

They turned their attention to the frighten girl, before they came up with a solution to solve this.

"Blake, the choice is up to you." Michael said.

"Either you wanna be with me or this old fuck right next to me." Carter said.

Blake looked at Michael and then Carter as she left with a choice.

Either she can be with Carter or stay with Michael.

* * *

 **Here it is! The biggest choice that Blake have to make in her life!**

 **Blake is left between them once again.**

 **She can stay with Michael or she can be with Carter, Norah, and even her siblings she will know forever.**

 **What will Blake's choice? Her answer will be revealed in the next chappie of Sweet and Deadly...**


	41. Runaway Teen

**A/N~This Los Santos memory is part two from the chappie, Girl's Night Out!**

* * *

Blake came home after having a long day at school. She remembered being sent to the vice principal's office, because of her aunt showing up on campus to have sexual relations with her young and sexy chemistry teacher, Travis Gray.

But when she pulled up into the driveway, before parking her motorcycle into the garage, she noticed a white car parked on the other of the driveway. She walked into the house though the garage door, and walked towards the stairs.

"Aunt Amanda!" Blake called out, stomping her feet in anger climbing up the stairs. "You better not be! I saw him first, you ruthless bitch!"

"Fuck you Blakesleigh, you're too young!" Amanda growled, coming out of the bedroom. "Go away!"

"I went to school today and the vice principal told me that you're banned from my school, cause you're fuckin' with my chemistry teacher!" Blake hissed. "Move outta my way, you cheating whore!"

"You!" Blake retorted, as her chemistry teacher Travis Gray only had on his brown khaki pants, until Blake pulled out her switchblade knife.

"Wait a minute here! Your aunt said she's single!" Travis Gray said, holding his hands up.

"No, she ain't!" Blake hissed. "She's married to my uncle who can be very pissed off person like me!"

Blake ran towards him as she pushed him onto the ground and started punching him in the face.

"I trusted you! I wanted you! And you decide to go with silicon titty bitch!" Blake growled.

Now she was pointing the tip of her switchblade knife at the chemistry teacher's broken nose as his eyes widened in fear.

Suddenly, Blake was pulled back before she heard Michael's voice and pulled her close to him. Travis Gray decided to flee, as Blake was hugging her uncle while she was crying uncontrollably.

"I'll take care of him, you stay here." Michael said, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright…"

Blake watched as Michael ran out of the house to catch the chemistry teacher with a evil smirk on her lips...

* * *

"Blake, what's it gonna be? Me…" Michael asked, pointing to himself before Carter. "Or him."

Blake was looking back and forth at Michael and Carter as she was left with a choice to either stay with Michael or be with Carter, Norah and her siblings. She was nervous about who was she going to choose, until it left her in tears as she decided to go with a different choice neither Michael and Carter would never thought Blake will choose.

"How can I choose between you two when both of you don't get along?" Blake asked, before looking at Carter. "You raised me for six years as the father I thought you were to me. You lied to me about the last bank job, and you didn't even have the balls to take a bullet to your chest. You decide to leave me alone with my mother, and taken Ethan with you."

Carter's emerald green eyes soften. "Ladybug, I was gonna come back for you, but-"

"But what? Cause your restaurant is a big success? Norah having a baby?" Blake asked, with tears running down her face and turned to Michael.

She pointed her index finger to him. "And you. You and Mom hidden this secret from me for so long. Why didn't you tell me when I arrive here or even before you went on that big heist, which you've faked your death?"

"How the hell am I supposed to tell a six year old girl that the father raised ain't really her dad?" Michael explained. "Your mother told me to keep it away from everyone, especially my wife, my kids, Trevor, Brad and even him."

"You could have told me and there wouldn't be no confusion at all!" Blake shouted.

"Blake, stay calm, sweetie." Michael said reassuringly.

"I'm not gonna stay calm, unless…" Blake said, not looking at Michael's eyes. "Unless, I do something that I've should have done when Amanda and others left."

"Wait, wait… you're leavin' me?" Michael asked, stopping his daughter. "To be with him? This cocksucker? This piece of shit that left you behind?"

"Shut the fuck up, old shit, 'fore I knocked your old ass down!" Carter hissed, walking towards his sobbing adopted daughter. "So, you wanna be with me, Norah, Ethan, and-"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Blake yelled.

Michael and Carter's eyes widened in shockness.

"I don't need you both in my life, if you're gonna keep this stupid act of a fucked up friendship." Blake explained. "You two are even now, and right now I want you to be friends once again or else…"

"Or else what?" Michael asked.

"If you don't agree to be friends again… I'm leaving… and I'm never coming back." Blake said, really meaning it with her arms crossed.

"Ladybug… no don't do that." Carter said, shocked.

"Blakie Bear, you don't really meant that." Michael said.

"Yeah, I do." Blake said, backing up against the fireplace and the white screen of the TV.

Michael walked towards her slowly and Blake noticed him. "Don't come close or else, Michael…"

Blake looked away as she tried to held her tears back, until she finally turned her head to see Michael's left hand touching her right cheek. "Blake, you can't-"

Blake let out a scream as her aquamarine eyes widened and she the next thing to escape from someone's grasp or touch.

Her mouth was wide open as her teeth reached out for his left wrist and bit down into the skin, ferociously. Michael gave out a loud cry as Blake's sharp teeth, reminded him of the first time he got bit by her at the innocent age of six, the day before the final heist.

As Blake's sharp teeth was removed from his skin, she immediately ran away from the two older men in the living room area and ran upstairs to her bedroom, locking the door on the other side.

She can hear Michael's cries about his bleeding wrist and Carter complaining about it, before hearing footsteps climbing up the stairs.

She backed away from the door as Michael and Carter were calling her name. Blake was once reminded of how she attacked her mother. Macey before fleeing towards her bedroom and ending her life with a deadly bullet.

On the other side of the door, Carter was turning the knob to Blake's bedroom as it was truly locked. He called out her name as Michael headed towards the bathroom to get rough bandages to wrapped around the bleeding bite marks, before coming out the bathroom to see Carter slamming his body against the bedroom door. Michael stopped him as he pulled out his keys and he used one of the them that belonged to the bedrooms, to unlock Blake's bedroom.

Once he opened the door holding on to his bleeding bite marks, Carter pushed him out of his way and walked into the bedroom to see Blake nowhere to be found.

The window was wide open as it let in a warm morning breeze. Her closet door was open as some of the clothing hangers were on the floor of the white carpet. Her nightstand drawer was open as her pills, asthma inhaler were gone.

"Blakie Bear?" Michael called out, before Carter ran towards the window to look for her.

Michael heard the sound of the garage door going up and down, as his baby blue eyes widened.

"Fuck!" Michael sweared before running out of the room and downstairs still holding onto his rough bandages. He ran out of the house, through the front glass doors.

Blake was nowhere to be seem in the cobblestone driveway as his Obey Tailgater was still parked in it's usual spot. But her electric blue motorcycle wasn't parked in the garage against the south side of the the wall.

Blake was gone, just like Amanda and her cousin's or so called half siblings.

She was a runaway once again after seven months.

And now Michael was left in the house in Rockford Hills alone...

* * *

 **A few days later…**

Being a runaway teenager was tough once again for Blakesleigh De Santa or Blake Rose.

To get away from the craziness or madness in her life, she decided to check herself into the Rockford Hills Hotel by using Michael's credit card. Amanda gave her that credit card to use for emergencies only but she's stolen it from his wallet to buy expensive stuff for herself, but she gave it to her niece without Michael's consent.

Even though she wasn't far away like she wanted to be, she had a strange feeling that she will encounter Michael once again.

Waking up from her bed, she received messages and even missed calls from Michael, Franklin, Carter and even Dave Norton and Steve Haines. She decided to ignore them all by making them disappeared from her lock screen, before standing up from her queen sized hotel bed.

She turned her music on her iFruit phone as _To_ All _Of You_ by Syd Matters played in her hotel room. Climbing into the shower, she washed it out with a refreshing citrus splash and berry fusion shower gel before getting changed for the day.

She left the hotel with her backpack, behind her back as she was wearing a white graphic tee that had three knife on it. For her legs, she was wearing a distressed black shorts and black leggings with white crosses on them. And for her shoes, she wore her favorite long black combat boots that had crimson red shoes laces on them. To make sure nobody recognizes her, she wore a violet hoodie to cover her teal color streaks.

Blake decided to hang out with her brother, Ethan while she was still a runaway in Los Santos. So, she decided to meet him at the 24/7 convenience store in Mirror Park. The dark haired teen was grabbing a few things for her to eat, as she was listening to _Melancholic_ by Junky feat. Kagamine Rin. She was able to grabbed her a bag of salt and vinegar chips, two bags of sour Haribo Gold Bears and an a 20 fluid ounces Sprunk soda.

She felt something tapped her shoulder as she jumped while her eyes widened and pulled out her switchblade knife, turning around swiftly.

"Whoa, take it easy, Blakes…" Ethan said, holding his hands up in front of him. Blake's eyes softened, before placing the blade back into the knife, and into her pants pocket, while pulling out one of her teal colored earbuds.

"Sorry… I been edgy for the past couple of days." Blake apologized, Ethan hugged her.

"I'm glad you're alright, but you need to return back to Dad and even Uncle M." Ethan stated.

"You think I'm gonna return them?" Blake asked, walking towards the counter, before sliding a hundred dollar bill as her ID to the guy at the register to give her a pack of Redwood cigarettes. "After all the lies and everything…"

"But, I thought you wanna be a Missildine." Ethan said. "You said that once you find your family, you were gonna return to them."

"Actually, my family is not with you…" Blake explained, before receiving change and her bag full of goodies.

"What do you mean, Sissy?"

"I'm not your Sissy." Blake stated. "I'm actually a De Santa. Michael happens to be my dad."

"What?" Ethan said shocked. "But how?"

Blake looked at his emerald green eyes, before asking a question. "Who do I look like to you?"

Ethan looked at his sister's face as she was waiting for his answer. It took him only a few seconds before speaking to her.

"I see Macey, but somehow… the black hair, the eyes, and even the nose reminds of… aw shit, Michael really is your dad." Ethan said. "But I thought… we shared the same dad."

"I thought so too. Both Mom and Michael are my birth parents, Carter isn't my real dad…" Blake said, before looking down at her long combat boots. "I thought me and him were the same…"

"Even though, we don't share the same dad, you're still my sister." Ethan said, before hugging Blake. "Just promise me this. Don't you dare leave us once again. Dad, Uncle M and I struggle without you in the past ten years… Blake, please… come back home."

"I… I…"

Ethan let go of her before giving her a small card that says… _'Run! I'm wearing a wire, and Uncle M and a FIB agent will be here to get you…'_

Blake's eyes widened as she noticed a Obey Tailgater heading their way, before she gotten on her motorcycle with her convenience store goodies and leaving her brother behind.

Once she was on the road, she noticed another car behind her as police sirens were blaring loudly in the streets. She only taken one look to see that a police car wasn't chasing after her, it was Dave Norton's car tailing behind her. Her eyes widened as realized what she must do next. For the first time in her life, she has to lose them by speeding through traffic.

* * *

After a five minute speed chase, Blake happened to lose them once she cut across a park, a shopping mall center and even a Mirror Park neighborhood Junes. Now, she's hiding in a alleyway from the others, as she hidden her motorcycle behind a restaurant. She stuck her head out only once, before noticing Michael's car and running deeper into the alleyway, hiding behind a dumpster.

Once she calmed down, she decided to open one of her sour Haribo Gold Bears gummi bears pack and she only ate a couple of them, before relaxing against the wall. Before swallowing them, she heard a small meowing noise which caught her attention in front of her.

A small but cute cat appeared around a trash bin, as it stare back at the dark haired teen. Blake's aquamarine eyes soften, before the cat stood still before Blake had her hand out for the small kitten. The kitten was a Scottish fold munchkin kitten that had marble black on white fur around it with a long tail.

"Hey, there…" Blake greeted as the kitten licked her hand, getting the sour and sweet substance from the palm of her hand.

"You want one?" Blake asked, now sitting indian style in front of the munchkin kitten. She pulled out a green gummi bear that was strawberry flavored, before giving it to the kitten who ate it before licking her fingers.

Blake started giggling before the kitten climbed into her lap, and place her paw on her left thigh, meowing at her.

"You seemed like a nice kitty cat…" Blake said, handing the kitten another gummi bear as she ate it. "How about I name you, Touka."

The kitten meowed once before Blake lifted her up into her hand, before she started purring while the dark haired teen hugged her.

Blake decided to Touka with her as she travel back to the hotel on her motorcycle, having the small cat in her bag.

Once she made back to the hotel, she noticed Michael's car and even Dave Norton's car parked next to the hotel. She parked her motorcycle, next to Michael's car and she walked towards the front doors to see Michael talking to the people at the front desk.

"My daughter had my credit card to check in here, and I need to know did you see her?" Michael nearly shouting at the front desk woman.

"Sir, we did a few runaways here at this hotel, but can you give us a description of the girl?"

"She has black hair with teal blue streaks, aquamarine eyes, about 5'2" and she has six tattoos." Michael explained Blake's description, before pulling out his wallet. "Here's her school picture, she goes to Rockford Hills Academy."

With Michael and Dave inside of the hotel, there was no way Blake can get past them now. Now she has nowhere else to go to get away from him or any other person who could be after her.

But there was one person who can hide her away from everyone…

Before she left the hotel on her motorcycle, she decided to place Michael's credit card against the windshield wiper and the window on the driver side leaving a small note saying… _'I love you, but I'm sorry. I can't come back home.~B'_

* * *

 **So, Blake is now a runaway once again and she bit Michael's wrist again in order for her to escape!**

 **Now where is she going to run off to who can hide her away from everyone?**

 **Ain't it cute that Blake found a small little kitten? I thought of Blake having a small pet that she can take care of, after what happened to Macey's pet, which will be explained in the next chapter as a flashback.**

 **If you don't remember Blake having Michael's credit card, she had it in Chapter Seven Eavesdropping Uncle Michael when she was at Vangelico's with her friends.**


	42. Usagi

Blake was mopping the floors around the kitchen area of the house in Ludendorff, as she can smell the lemon scented pine sol in the air.

Once she finished mopping the kitchen, she heard a meow coming from behind her as her mother's cat, Princess was circling around the indigo mop bucket, before knocking it over on purpose.

Blake had it with that cat.

Ever since her mother bought that cat for herself to treat it like it was her own daughter, Blake felt jealous and enraged that Princess can get away with a lot of things and Blake will always get blamed, while being sent to the basement or getting slapped.

So, she decided not clean up Princess's mess. She picked up a large chef's knife and grabbed the cat by her neck, while taking her outside.

Later on, Blake heard a loud scream coming from outside as Macey was on her knees crying about her cat Princess, who got stabbed repeatedly in the cold snow by her daughter.

First she started giggling, before laughing evilly like a crazy person while looking up at the ceiling of the living room.

* * *

Blake was now hidden away at Franklin's house in Vinewood Hills as he promised that he will hid her here in his house away from Michael, Carter, and even Trevor and the FIB.

She was laying down on in Franklin's bed while looking at her iFruit phone though her photos as Touka was snugging against her. She was dressed for bed while wearing one of Franklin's LS shirts with her lavender purple lace panties underneath it.

As she going though her picture that was marked in her favorites, she noticed a few of them made her feel doleful.

The first picture was Michael and Blake at Vespucci Beach as they were sitting down under an umbrella and Michael was holding the phone, while Blake kissed him of his right cheek.

The second picture was her, Michael and Trevor in Sandy Shores as they were holding beer bottles together in his disgusting trailer home. Blake remember Michael taking her beer away from her, as Trevor laughed at her which made her kicked him in the nuts, while drinking his bottle.

The last picture was her, Carter, Norah and even Ethan on her seventeenth birthday party together as a Missildine family, as they were having a group selfie together at the condo.

She sighed softly, before placing her teal colored earbuds in her ears as _Santa Monica Dream_ by Angus  & Julia Stone while placing Touka down on the floor to explore the inside of the house.

 _Goodbye to my Santa Monica Dream_

 _Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine_

 _You tell me stories of the sea_

 _Goodbye to the roses on your street_

 _Goodbye to the paintings on your wall_

 _Goodbye to the children will never meet_

 _And the ones we left behind_

 _And the ones we left behind_

As her phone kept playing music, she never realized she went to sleep and then Franklin came in removing her earbuds and put her phone on sleep mode. She covered her body up with the covers, as he sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her lips.

She moaned softly once he lips removed from her pink ones, before shifting to have her back laying on the bed.

"I love you, babe." Franklin whispered in her ear, as Blake smile sweetly knowing that he was there by her side no matter what situation she's in.

* * *

Later on in the same evening, it was 12:25 am as Franklin had Blake in his strong arms while they slept together. Blake's head was resting on his shoulder, smelling his masculine scent that she loved about him.

It was so peacefully here, instead of Blake waking up in the middle of the night hearing oldies rock music from Los Santos Rock Radio playing downstairs from her bedroom, knowing that Michael was depressed by the way Amanda and his kids left him and Blake alone in the big house in Rockford Hills.

Touka started meowing loudly as she noticed someone in front of her, where the mysterious person was standing at the foot of the bed. Blake slowly stirred from her sleep as she opened one of her eyes and Franklin moved slightly.

"Touka…" Blake mumbled. "It's late, kitty cat."

With her only open aquamarine eye, she noticed someone wearing a black hoodie and she recognizes the caramel color hair and greyish blue eyes staring back at her.

She opened both of her eyes while raising her head to see the mysterious person standing at the foot of the bed. Once her sight came back, she now noticed that the person was gone.

The person just vanish out of then air once Blake raised her body upright, which causes Franklin to wake up from his sleep.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Franklin asked and he noticed Touka pawing at the window where the mysterious person escape from the room using by the sliding glass door.

"I swear I saw Ethan's ex-girlfriend… Her name is Chloe Rivers and…" Blake started explaining, as she watched Touka laying down on one of Franklin's pillow for her to sleep on.

She shook her head to get Chloe Rivers out of her head, before talking once again.

"Never mind." Blake stood up from the bed, and smoothing Franklin's black LS shirt, before grabbing her iFruit phone. "I'll be back."

She left the room without looking at Franklin or even giving him a kiss once again.

* * *

It was 1:06 am and it was thunderstorming at the Vanilla Unicorn in Strawberry, as the two bouncers in that front entrance of the strip club were talking until they noticed someone who looked like a high school student.

The person had shoulder length bubblegum pink hair with a strange white rabbit mask covering her face. She had on a violet hoodie over her head and her upper chest as for her bottoms was distressed black shorts with hot pink cheerleader knee socks on along with knee length black converse shoes that had teal color shoe laces.

She stood in front of them as she looked at them.

"Hey, little lady, you look like in highschool, beat it!" One of the bouncers said, and the hoodie girl didn't listen and tried to walked passed them until the other one grabbed her by her hoodie and lifted her up.

"Does this look like a hang out spot for you?" The other bouncer asked, before she punched him in the head to make her drop the the ground and hit him with the butt of nine millimeter semi automatic pistol.

The first bouncer was knocked out as she did a leg sweep to the other one and knocked him out with the gun as well. She placed the gun back in her pants, while looking down at the muscular unconscious men and walked into the gentleman's club.

As she walked in, she can hear _Bom Bibi Bom_ by Nick Jonas and Nicki Minaj playing while looking around the strip joint.

She noticed the new manager of the Vanilla Unicorn, Trevor Phillips receiving a lap dance by Selena Boxfield or Haines.

"Mmm, yeah, shake those cakes…" Trevor said as the masked hooded girl walking towards the office of the strip joint.

Selena was studying the girl as she walked towards the office, while the hooded girl was spilling a yellowish liquid from a two liter soda bottle which she tried to hide.

"Baby, there's some girl in a purple hoodie going to the office…" Selena whispered, still continuing her dance.

"What?" Trevor looked to see her, before Selena climbed off of him. "I'll be right back, gorgeous."

Once the hooded girl made it to the office, she immediately smelled something awful that was airing in the whole room. She looked in the cabinet to see a dead body which was the original manager. She stuffed the body back into the cabinet, before going into her black backpack and pulled out a sticky bomb.

Then she walked outside from the office and grabbed a Jerry can full of gasoline before pouring half of it all over the room of the office, leading to outside. Once she did that, she placed a sticky bomb onto the cabinet where the dead body was before leaving the place with her backpack out the back way.

She aimed her nine millimeter semi automatic pistol at the line of gasoline as she pulled the trigger for three bullets and it caught on fire. Immediately she ran away from the strip club as she was front of it while hearing people from the inside screaming.

She held the detonator to the sticky bomb charges in her hand.

"Bye-bye!"

She press the button for it go off and yet it did. A loud explosion coming from the office was set on fire, as more screams were coming from the strip club.

Then she pulled out a black spray can and noticed Trevor's Canis Bodhi.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doin'?!" Trevor asked walking towards her as she spray painted a bunny's head and underneath it saying... ' _Usagi waz here!'._

Once she thrown the spray can away from her, she ran towards Trevor and punched him in the face as the Vanilla Unicorn was still in flames with people and dancers running out, getting soaked by the rainfall.

"I'm gonna kick your little ass!" Trevor growled, getting up off the concrete. Trevor lunged at the hooded girl as he kicked her in the leg, before she blocked him from hitting her in the stomach.

She jumped up in air and her two feet kicked him in the chest to make him fall back onto the ground. She tackled him and started punching him in the face repeatedly, before he headbutted her mask to make her fall back.

She did three backflips away from him, before going into her black backpack on the ground to revealed a pump action shotgun.

Trevor ran towards her in a fit of rage and before she knows it…

*BANG*

* * *

It was now 1:31 am at the De Santa house, Michael was sleeping on the couch as he had messed up the living room area once again with his beer bottles and pizza boxes on the coffee table.

Michael felt lonely now without Blake ever since she ran away from home and also ran away from him just today when he went to confront her with Dave Norton. He wanted to make sure that she was alright instead of being hurt out on the streets of Los Santos.

As he heard lightning crashing from a distance, he heard his car alarm to his Obey Tailgater from outside and he immediately woke up from his drunken sleep. His brown boots almost broke his empty whisky bottle on the floor as he stood from the couch and ran outside to turn off his alarm with his keys.

Once he made it outside, it was storming so much rain he can barely see since it was so dark night of Los Santos. When he looked to see his Obey Tailgater parked in it's usually spot, he noticed a violet hoodie and it had a hammer in its right hand, smashing Michael's car with the alarm going off.

"Hey, that's my car!" Michael shouted.

The hoodie girl with the rabbit mask turned around to see Michael, before he pulled of his pistol at her and she ran away dropping the hammer onto the driveway while not being shot at, leaving out of the front gate.

* * *

Now it was 1:42 am at the Little Vespucci restaurant operated by Blake's adopted father Carter Missildine. The restaurant was closed at this time as the hoodie girl decided to make a quick stop at it in Vespucci Beach. She stood in front of it, before leaving a note against the glass door saying… _'Usagi waz here!'_

She had three brown beer bottles of Pibweisser full of the rest of the gasoline from the jerry can. As she light them on fire with matches from a chinese restaurant called The Lucky Duck, she said five words before starting to thrown at them through the restaurant's front window.

"I'm rotten to the core…" The hoodie girl named Usagi said evilly.

* * *

 **Oooo, we have a mysterious person who attacked Michael, Trevor and even Carter's restaurant and she is known as Usagi.**

 **Usagi is a Japanese name for Bunny.**

 **I wonder who's this mysterious person is? Will she revealed herself in the future of this story? Or will she'll come back for revenge?**

 **I have posted up a new story for Grand Theft Auto V and it's called Fleeting Dreams, which involves my character Blake as RedRose's character Carly Jade De Santa! Please go check it out and read RedRose85's stories! She's an awesome writer!**


	43. Path To Isolation

**A/N~This Los Santos memory is from Chapter Twenty~I Fought The With Lunchables!**

* * *

After being on a high speed chase through Rockford Hills and Vinewood, Blake and Lunch were placed in a jail cell at the Los Santos Police Station in Strawberry. Blake was leaning against the east side of the cell and Lunch was sitting down between two other people who got arrested inside the cell.

Blake heard Lunch playing her harmonica softly blowing into it, while playing jail tunes. Somehow, Blake and the other people inside were getting aggravated by the music.

A woman who was about in her mid twenties with blonde hair and blue eyeshadow on her pale face, grabbed the harmonica as Lunch played her final notes before she broken it in half and gave it back to Lunch.

"Sorry…" the woman apologized.

"It happens." Lunch replied shyly.

"Blake!"

Blake heard the scruffy canadian voice of Trevor Phillips as her aquamarine eyes widened and ran towards the bars, holding onto them.

"Uncle T!"

"Uncle T's here?!" Lunch said, running towards the bars and held onto them.

"Oh thank God, you're here! I was afraid that you've told Uncle Michael after when I called you." Blake explained, before she noticed Michael behind him with his arms crossed.

"Blakesleigh Victoria, you're in so much trouble, young lady." Michael stated.

"Aww, crap." Blake sweared, before one of the police cops walked towards the gate with the keys and unlocked it.

"You're free to go, but Miss. Haines is staying overnight, just like Steve told us." The police officer said.

"Well done, my dickhead of a stepfather had done something that is more parenting like, instead of famous on his TV show like." Lunch said, clapping her hands as Blake left the jail cell and the officer locked it back.

Blake laughed nervously in front of Trevor and Michael. "Uh… I just wanted to hang out with Lunch and I… didn't know that this happened…"

"So, Mikey, what do you have planned for her?" Trevor asked.

"Oh don't you worry about her." Michael grabbed her wrist and Blake tried to stay calm as Michael held onto her. "I got something planned for her, that's gonna make her listen to me, instead of doing stupid fuckin acts like this."

Once Blake gather all of her things she had on her, like her skateboard, chain wallet full of three hundred dollars, a pack of strawberry and citrus gum, iFruit phone, and teal colored earbuds.

Michael, Trevor and Blake walked outside to be surrounded by paparazzi and even fans of Steve Haines as they were taking pictures of them and also the Haines family that's being interviewed at the moment for Weazel News.

* * *

It was now 7:17 am in Vinewood Hills, as Franklin woke up from his sleep without Blake sleeping next to him. He stood up his bed and place on his dark jeans before climbing upstairs to hear Blake snoring lightly on the couch in front of the TV having some anime show on.

Franklin now was standing in front of her sleeping form as he shaked her lightly to wake up.

"What? Is the pancakes ready, Uncle M?" Blake asked, while her body raised up before noticing Franklin with a smug smirk on his face. "Really, Franklin?"

"Yeah, for real, Blake." Franklin said standing up.

"I'm sorry." Blake stood up from the couch. "Somehow, I had a bad night… and I wanted to stay up here."

She turned off the TV, and followed Franklin to the kitchen.

Blake sighed before sitting down. "I'm going back to school, since I've miss it."

"You're goin' today?" Franklin asked, opening the refrigerator and grabbed a packet of bacon and a carton of eggs.

"I don't wanna, but I have to or else I'm repeating the tenth grade for the third time." Blake said, before getting up and walked towards Franklin.

Once he place the eggs and bacon on the counter next to the gas stove, he turned around to see Blake with her signature girly smile on her lips.

There was no way Franklin couldn't resist it, so he pulled Blake close to him as Blake giggled.

"Franklin…" Blake said, before winching from the pain of her chest.

Franklin leaned down and kissed her lips as Blake moved her lips against his, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When their lips left, Blake was the first to talk. "Don't worry about me, I'll be at school the whole time. If something happens, I'll let you know."

"You better." Franklin said with a smile, after when Blake left his embrace.

Blake went downstairs to change out of Franklin's LS shirt as it revealed on her chest sore on her left side.

Maybe she might have gotten that sore when she was asleep on the couch.

As she remove the shirt and gotten a warm shower, she was dressed in her Rockford Hills Academy uniform with the black polo shirt and the khaki skirt.

Once she placed on her brown combat boots over her black knee socks, she walked back upstairs to see Franklin who was talking on us phone outside, before walking towards the TV and noticed that Weazel News was on.

" _In other news, the gentleman's club known as the Vanilla Unicorn in Strawberry was half burn down to the ground overnight by what appears to be an explosion of a bomb charges, which could be our first bomb threat here in Los Santos."_ The news reporter stated as it showed the Vanilla Unicorn.

" _The new owner of the club, Trevor Phillips was rushed to Pillbox Hill Medical Center as he's being treated for his wounds. Local witnesses who escape out of the Vanilla Unicorn last night saw the new owner fighting against what appears to be a hooded figure with pink hair and wearing a bunny rabbit mask to cover his or her identity, and it appears that he or she left it's mark on the side of the owner's vehicle. Could this hooded figure named Usagi be a threat to everyone in Los Santos or can this be the work of what happened in the past few weeks about the bank robberies?"_

Blake looked at the TV, before it switched over to another news reporter who was at Vespucci Beach at the moment.

" _Well, it appears that this Usagi character has done it again, but this time it was to one of the best restaurant near the beach."_ The second news reporter stated, while standing in front of Little Vespucci as Blake covered her mouth. " _Little Vespucci known as the best restaurant in town, beside Burger Shot and Cluckin' Bell was burnt down by this Usagi character as this person left a mark. Restaurant owners, Carter and Norah Missildine were devastated by the news about the restaurant of their dreams."_

"Oh no…" Blake said softly.

* * *

In the afternoon time at Rockford Hills Academy, Blake was in the auditorium as her music class was moved there for today. She was sitting between Max and Lunch as they became bored along with Blake, while listening to people who were signed up for the talent show and end of the year dance.

"I need a cigarette break…" Max said bored.

Blake had on a violet hoodie over her head, as the auditorium was freezing to her. She was listening to _Spanish Sahara_ by Foals while she fell asleep, and having her black notebook on her lap until she heard her ringtone which was _Sleepwalking_ by The Chain Gang of 1974 as her aquamarine eyes widened once she woke up.

She looked down at her phone as the ringtone was blaring through her teal colored earbuds.

It showed a picture of Blake and Michael as the caller ID, along with _Michael_ showing at the top of the screen. She pressed the screen for to ignore the call, as it stopped playing the ringtone.

Blake stood up from her chair and decided to walk out of the auditorium, before the music teacher, Rachel Fuka Fuka caught her leaving.

"Miss. Blakesleigh De Santa!" Miss. Fuka Fuka said, after turning around to see Blake. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go to the restroom." Blake simply said.

"Alright, but Miss. De Santa, I haven't seen you participate in class in a while." Miss. Fuka Fuka stated. "When you come back, I expect you to be on stage."

Blake nodded slowly before leaving the auditorium.

Once she headed towards the restroom just to wash her face off with cold water, she leaned against the countertop before hearing her iFruit phone ringing through her teal colored earbuds.

Michael was calling her again, but this time she answered it without saying anything as she remove her teal colored earbuds.

" _Blake?"_

Blake's teal colored eyes widened as she heard the voice of Amanda on the other end.

" _Blake, are you there?"_ Amanda asked once more. " _Michael, she's not saying anything…"_

" _Hey kiddo, you there?"_ Michael's voice was on the other end now as Blake picked up her phone. " _Blakie Bear, I know you're there and I hope you're at school now."_

" _Michael, you're probably scaring her... Hand me the damn phone, asshole!"_ Amanda said. " _Blake, I already know about Michael being your real father. Your boyfriend Franklin told me."_

Blake didn't want to hear anymore of this.

So, she hanged up the phone and walked back towards the auditorium.

"Miss. Blakesleigh De Santa, what would you like to sing for us? Remember, this is for bonus points in class and someone told me that you wanted to perform in the talent show. Is that true?" Miss. Fuka Fuka explained.

"Actually… I'm not gonna participate in the talent show. I have so much on my mind right now and I don't think I'll have the chance to do it." Blake said it clearly into the microphone on the stage.

"Alright then, so what song will you be singing for us?" Miss. Fuka Fuka asked.

"Uh…"

"Psst! Sissy!" Ethan loud whispered as Blake turned her head to see him, behind the red curtains. She ran towards him, as he had her black notebook in his hand.

"What song is this?" Ethan asked once Blake was in front of him. She grabbed the notebook as she studied the first page.

"It's a new song I wrote down today… I wish I had my guitar, but Amanda broken it after when she, Tracey and Jimmy left."

 _Blake was sobbing quietly as she sitting down on floor looking at her acoustic guitar that she only had for five months. It was broken into pieces as Amanda left a note behind for her to read._

' _Fucking homewrecker, you are! I wish you have returned to Ludendorff with that slutty mother of yours!' Amanda written down on the note that was tape to the neck of the guitar._

" _Why?" Blake sobbed, until Michael walked into the room, seeing the guitar in pieces._

" _I'm sorry, Blakie Bear." Michael apologize to her, as he pulled her close to him._

" _It's not your fault, Uncle Michael…" Blake sobbed quietly, hugging him back._

 _Michael was still looking at guitar as he thought of an idea of how to make Blake happy again. He thought about buying Blake another guitar, but she bought this guitar with her own money when she arrived here in Los Santos. Somehow, he want to buy her a better acoustic guitar. A different kind of acoustic guitar that she will love forever._

 _So, Michael promised himself to find that special type of guitar just for her._

"Damn, that was harsh of Amanda to do." Ethan said. "She didn't understand that you have a talent and she didn't even understand that I had a musical talent as well."

"Blakesleigh, we're waiting." Miss. Fuka Fuka said.

"Sing that song in front of everyone." Ethan said.

"But it's not complete." Blake disagreed.

"Just sing it. You'll be fine." Ethan said, pushing Blake back onto the stage. She walked towards the music stand in the microphone as she place her notebook on to the stand before grabbing the microphone.

"I've been working on this song today, but it's not done yet." Blake explained. "But I'm willing to sing it. It's sorta about what I've been through during the past six months here in Los Santos."

Blake held onto the microphone in one hands as she had her notebook in the other, before she started singing.

" _It starts… With the unexpected loss of something dear…"_ Blake sanged while looking down at her notebook. " _The warmth… That comforted and cradle… Just disappears… And in it's place there's nothing… Just an endless, empty hole… The light that shows the way it's gone and darkness takes control… Bitterness and anger… Are quick to fill the void… The path to isolation has littered with the dreams that lay destroyed."_

Suddenly, Blake stopped singing as she noticed Steve Haines walking in along with four police officers. Blake slowly back away from the microphone in shocked, before Haines caught the music teacher's attention.

"Oh my, you're Steve Haines!" The music teacher said happily.

"Here we go again." Max groaned.

"Steve, what the hell you are doing here?" Lunch said, standing up and walking towards him.

"I should be asking you that, Lynnette, where were you last night?" Steve asked.

"I was at home, crashing from my last weed joint I smoke." Lunch explained. "What does it have to do with you being here? Shouldn't ya be fucking my mom right about now?"

"I warned you so many times, Lynnette and now…" Steve pulled out handcuffs and placed them onto Lunch's wrists. "You're under arrest."

"Hey, what the fuck?!" Lunch hissed. "Why am I being arrested for?"

"Steve, what did she do now?" Blake asked through the microphone.

"For being an arsonist for two businesses, the Vanilla Unicorn and Little Vespucci." Steve explained, before looking back at Lunch. "There was evidence in your locker, proving that you are the Usagi."

"What in the good hell are you talking about?!" Lunch shouted, as the officers pushed her out of the auditorium. "I'm not her! Blakey, Maxie J help me! My douchebag of a stepfather is trying to ruin my life! He gonna turned me into a dumbass cop like him! Hide my weed stash from him!"

* * *

After Lunch got arrested by the police, Blake, Max and Ethan left school early and changed into their regular outfits instead of their school uniforms, as they were at 24/7 convenience store in Little Seoul on Lindsay Circus.

Max was on the phone talking to Selena while Blake was getting her a blue raspberry slushie while getting a strawberry slushie for Ethan from the store. Blake walked outside to see Ethan filling up his midnight blue Albany Buccaneer with gas, before handing him his strawberry slushie.

"Thanks, Sissy." Ethan said, before sipping the slushy though the red straw.

"Hey… back when we were kids, what did I used to call you?" Blake asked playing with her blue raspberry slushy with her red straw.

Ethan stopped sipping his slushy. "Bubbie… that's what you call me all the time, beside Ethan."

Blake felt her iFruit phone chimed as it was text message from Michael.

' _Can we talk somewhere? Just you and me, Blakie Bear?'_

Blake rolled her eyes, before texting him back.

 _'What do you want, exactly? There's no way in hell I ain't coming home.'_ Blake texted him back.

 _'Please? Just let me see you, kiddo.'_

Max walked back towards the two, before hanging up her phone.

"What happened, Maxie J?" Ethan asked.

"Okay, what I heard from Selena. She told me that Lunch won't be able to release from the police, if we have a least three thousand dollars on us." Max explained, Ethan and Blake's eyes widened.

"Three thousand big ones?!" Ethan asked and Max nodded. "My dad is trying to get the insurance money to help rebuild the restaurant, after this Usagi character burned it down."

"Blakey, what about you?" Max asked. "Can you bail out Lunchables?"

"I can't get no money from out of my account." Blake explained. "When I try to use my credit card in there, it said it was denied. So, Michael turn it off to make me come home."

"Blake, she is counting on us to get the money and even Selena." Max explained. "You gotta return back home and tell Michael what's going on."

"After what just happened to me in the past few weeks?" Blake asked. "Hell no!"

Blake heard her iFruit phone chimed as she looked at the screen to see another text message from Michael.

 _'You coming or what?'_

"Well listen I'm going to head home and see how much money I can find in my room." Max said, before getting into her silver Canis Mesa. "We need to do this for Lunch. We just can't leave people behind, Blake."

Max left the gas station in her Canis Mesa and Blake and Ethan was left alone, until the fuel pump stop as Ethan's Albany Buccaneer was filled up with gas.

"You want me to take you back to Franklin's?" Ethan asked, removing the fuel pump.

Blake looked down at her iFruit phone as Michael's last message was still on her lock screen. She tapped the message bar before sending a message back to him.

 _'Where?'_

"I need you to take me somewhere. I'm gonna go meet up with Michael." Blake said, looking back at Ethan.

* * *

Under ten minutes, Blake was there at the location near Del Perro Pier and Vespucci Beach as the place was near by Carter's condo.

"Hey, if you need a ride let me know." Ethan said, as Blake got out of his car.

"You might as well wait out here." Blake said, noticing Michael's Obey Tailgater parked in front of Ethan's Albany Buccaneer. "This won't take long."

Blank walked inside of the building and she climbed up some stairs before she reached a certain room where she was supposed to meet Michael.

She took in a deep breath, while holding onto for a blue raspberry slushie with one hand and fixing her American flag racerback tank top and blue jean shorts with the other. Placing her red wayfarer sunglasses on top of her short black hair with teal streaks, she knocked on the door.

"Come in, Blake." Michael's voice was heard on the other side of the door, as Blake opened it slowly.

Once she fully open the door, her aquamarine eyes widened as she noticed that Michael wasn't alone. Amanda was sitting next to him, Tracey and Jimmy were there also as the De Santa family looked up at the dark haired teen.

"What… the fuck… is this?" Blake asked.

* * *

 **It looks like Blake is face to face with her family once again. Will Blake return back to them or will she continue being a runaway?**

 **Lunchables got arrested by the police and Steve Haines claiming that she could be Usagi. Is it true? Or was she arrested by mistake? Who could be the real Usagi?**

 **The song Blake was singing is called The Path to Isolation by Casey Lee Williams which is the incomplete version from the RWBY Volume 5 Character Short for Weiss. (Which I don't own!)**


	44. Reuniting The Family

At the Ludendorff Children's Park, Carter was there watching his four year old daughter Blake playing as he was sitting down on the cold park bench. As he realized that he felt like he was almost frozen, Carter decided to call it a day at the park and take Blake home with him.

He called once. There was no response.

He called her again. Again there was no response from the dark haired child.

That's when he started to get worried.

He started looking around the children's park as he asked a few parents if they seen her.

"Have you seen my daughter?" Carter asked worriedly. "She has a lavender coat and pink earmuffs on."

The parents shook their heads, since they haven't seen the dark haired teen. He looked around once more, he decided to give up on finding her until he heard a small voice from behind him.

"Daddy?"

He turned around to see Blake holding Bun-Bun and even Kuma-chan which is her brown teddy bear that she received from Michael when she was a baby in her arms.

"Oh, Ladybug!" Carter exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "Where were you?"

"I was up in a tree." Blake explained. "I can see you and the whole park, Daddy."

Once Carter let go, he stared at his daughter's aquamarine eyes. "Listen to me, don't you ever do that again. You had me worry sick about you."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Blake apologized. "It won't happen again."

"You promise?" Carter asked.

"Pinky promise." Blake said, having her right pinky and Carter had his left pinky out and they pinky promise together, before heading home.

* * *

"Why do you always have to follow me around, Chloe?" Ethan asked, leaning against his Albany Buccaneer while having a cigarette between his fingers. He noticed Chloe from a distance, as he was lighting his cigarette using his black lighter.

"Cause…" Chloe walked closer to him, before touching his cheek. "Cause I love you and you don't love that Blake De Santa or whatever she's called in this world."

Chloe leaned closer as she kisses Ethan on the lips, which surprises him before Chloe removed her lips.

She gave out such a sweet smile for him before blowing out smoke. "You taste like smoke. But I don't mind."

"Why are you such an annoying but crazy bitch?" Ethan asked, before tapping the end of his cigarette.

"No! I'm not coming back!" Blake yelled coming out of the building, as Michael and Amanda were behind her.

"But Blakie Bear, I'm worried about you, kiddo." Michael said.

Blake turned around swiftly to face him. "I know that, but she doesn't want me to be in the house with her and even Tracey and Jimmy. They all hate me, cause I'm Macey's daughter."

"Blake, what happened?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Chloe asked sarcastically, aiming her iFruit phone at Blake, Ethan, Michael and the De Santa family.

"Chloe, put that away!" Ethan hissed, before he grabbed the phone away from her.

"Hey, you're that kid who was outside my house!" Michael said.

"What the hell, Michael?" Amanda asked. "She's been stalking you?"

"Anyway, why in the hell would I come back home?" Blake asked, not caring about Chloe at the moment. "It's obvious what kind of family I have. I have an aunt or maybe an evil stepmother who has sex with younger men."

"You better shut the fuck up, Blakesleigh!" Amanda hissed. "You're the one who broken this family apart. Michael, did you know that your own daughter bit me, before I left her ass?"

"What? Why did she bite you?" Michael asked, looking at his wife. "Amanda, what did you do?"

"She'd fucking yelled at me, like I was her kid Michael and I slapped her." Amanda explained. "I was about to whoop her little ass, but she-"

"Amanda!" Michael shouted. "I cannot fucking believe that you would do that to her! Why would you fuckin' hit her?! She has been through so much in the past nine years and now you brought back her abuse?!"

"Abuse?" Amanda asked, confused while Tracey and Jimmy looked at them. "What do you mean by that, Michael?"

Blake looked away from Amanda, before Ethan walked towards them.

"Uncle Michael, what do you mean she was abuse?" Ethan asked.

"My daughter was hit, cut, stab, burn and hurt emotionally by her mother…" Michael explained, before walking towards Blake and turned her back around, facing them.

"What the hell are you-" Blake retorted, as Michael pulled up the back of her racerback tank top to show the small and large cuts and even a few burn marks on her back.

"You see what I'm talking about?" Michael asked. "You speechless now, Amanda?"

"So, that's why you been treating her like that?" Amanda said and Michael nodded, letting Blake's tank top covered her back once again.

"Yeah, Mandy… I stay by her side as her uncle and even as her father."

"So, you're telling us that Blake's our sister, Dad?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah, Trace, she is." Michael said.

Another minute later, they suddenly heard Ethan's Albany Buccaneer starting up as Blake climbed into the passenger side and Michael walked towards it, once Blake closed the door not looking at Michael.

"Blake, please I'm sorry kid." Michael apologized. "I wanna work this out, so we can get along much better."

Blake rolled down the window, before looking at him. Suddenly, Michael earned the cooling rush of Blake's blue raspberry slushie splashed in his face once Blake took the straw and plastic top off.

"You should have done that before leaving me behind with Macey…" Blake said, before her red wayfarer sunglasses were placed on her nose and she rolled up the window, as Ethan drove away from Michael and the rest of the family.

"Now, what are you gonna do now?" Ethan said, after driving pass Carter's condo. "They know you're at Franklin's and you probably ain't got nowhere else to go, beside my house and-"

"I'm going to still stay at Franklin's." Blake flatly said, Ethan looking at her before pulling over to the side.

"You sure?" Ethan asked.

"I never ask for this much craziness in my life, brother." Blake said crossing her arms. "I rather be with the one person I love."

* * *

 **A while later…**

"You found a cat?" Ethan asked, when he climbed out of his Albany Buccaneer and Blake did the same thing while holding Touka in her arms. "I don't think Dad wouldn't accept it, cause we have Yoshi. And I think Dad's allergic to them."

"Don't worry." Blake said, putting in the front door key to the De Santa house, before turning it. "He'll love her, but I'm not sure about Michael though."

As she opened the green frosted glass doors, she climbed up the stairs while Ethan close the door behind before following his sister.

"We gonna grab a few things, and get out of here before they return." Blake stated, before opening the door to her bedroom to see that her room was clean instead of messy how she left it while running away.

"Whoa, this is a killer guitar." Ethan said, picking up a black Fender acoustic guitar. Blake noticed it as her aquamarine eyes widened, before placing Touka down on her bed.

"Oh… my… peanut butter cups." Blake said amazed, before she held in her hands. "This guitar must've cost a fortune!"

"Who's bought you this amazing guitar?" Ethan asked, crossing his arms. "I can only buy a guitar that's fifty dollars."

Blake looked around on the body of the guitar, until she recognized Michael's handwriting on the back of it.

' _'Keep rocking out, Blakie Bear! Love, Dad'_

"He bought me this?" Blake stated. "Michael bought me this for my birthday."

"That's not the only thing he bought for you." Ethan said, holding up a black flat square box with a blue ribbon tied around it. Once Blake had it in her hands, she remove the ribbon and the top of the box as it reveals a Pandora charm bracelet.

Blake's eyes dazzled in shocked as she realised that Michael spent so money on her, even though she told him that she couldn't think of anything that she wanted for her birthday.

The bracelet had six charms on it as Blake examines them. The first one was a clip of angel's wing. The second one was a Bean Machine coffee cup indicating that Blake loves caffeine at Bean Machine. The third one was a sterling silver rose charm. Forth one was her birthstone embedded with emeralds. Then the fifth one was a heart shaped charm that says ' _'Daddy's Little Girl'._ And the last one was a snowflake heart charm with a message saying… ' _You Keep Me Warm_ '.

"Wow, Uncle M went all out for you." Ethan said.

"I know… but I didn't ask for any of this."

Touka meowed only once to get Blake's attention. The kitty cat was on her bed as she purred against her owner's legs to make her not feel bad.

Once Blake smiled down at Touka, she felt Ethan hooking the charm bracelet to her right wrist which caught her attention.

"Take both of them with you." Ethan suggested. "Leave a note for Uncle M, and I'm sure he'll understand. But we need to hurry, they could be home any minute now."

As Blake started grabbing more of her things while Ethan was outside keeping lookout, she didn't realize that Touka slipped out of the bedroom once she looked on her bed, not seeing the small munchkin kitty.

"Touka?" Blake called out as she climbed down the stairs and seeing the kitty playing inside of a pizza box that was on the floor.

"Touka, what are you doing, silly kitty?" Blake asked while giggling, before looking as she notice the living room was trashed.

The couch was flipped. The books were on the floor. The picture of Amanda was on the floor and the glass on it was shattered. And even Blake noticed that the west side of the living room was spray painted in black saying… ' _'Usagi Waz Here!'_

As Blake walked into the living room slowly, she heard something coming from the east side of the room. Until that one person revealed herself while holding a black spray can.

It was her.

The Usagi herself as she stared at the dark haired teen and the kitty cat in her arms, as Touka jumped down and hissed only once.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Blake asked.

"Only to get revenge…" The Usagi said, before throwing the spray can at Blake as she dodge it. "For my broken heart!"

The Usagi ran towards Blake as grabbed the iFruit dock and thrown it at her face, making the Usagi fall down on the floor. Blake ran and tackle her to the ground as they rolled around on the floor, throwing punches at each other. As Blake bit down on her neck, the Usagi screamed while yanking the dark haired teen's teal and black hair.

Once Blake got off of her, she grabbed Touka by her neck as she held her up in the hair.

"Take kitty cat in your face!" Blake said, throwing Touka at the Usagi's mask as the kitty cat was scratching the mask off her while she was screaming.

Touka jumped off as the Usagi pulled her off, before Touka ran off somewhere in the house.

Blake gave out a battle cry, as she punched and kicked the Usagi in her stomach and then her face, before she fallen down.

The Usagi was breathing in and out as she clutched onto her stomach.

"Damn it, you're strong…" Blake said, before pulling out her pistol. "But, not strong like me…"

She aimed her pistol in front of her. "Who are you, and removed that dumb mask of yours. There's only one room for one of ya, and you don't belong in this-"

"Kids, if you see dead bodies, cheap women or Trevor Phillips, we're checking in to the Rockford Hills Hotel." Amanda's voice was heard from outside.

"Oh shit!" Blake exclaimed.

Without looking at the Usagi, Blake received a vase to the head as she was easily knocked out onto the floor.

* * *

" _Blake? Blakie Bear?"_

Blake slowly opened her eyes to see Michael and Amanda as she realised that she was laying down on her bed upstairs.

"I… I almost had her…"

"Who, kiddo?"

"The Usagi… she'd trashed the living room… and…"

"Blake, what makes you think it was her?" Amanda asked. "It probably been you, who happened to lose it when you came here."

"Amanda!" Michael scolded.

"Michael, it was could have been her who trashed the living room. There is no such thing as an Usagi." Amanda explained.

"What do you mean there could be no such thing?" Blake asked raising her voice. "Did you know that my other father's restaurant got burn down? Or were you too fuckin' busy fucking every young person, after you were the one who had sex with Carter and broken up their friendship?! You fucked up whore of LS!"

"Fuck you, you little slut!" Amanda hissed. "You're just like your mother who had sex with my husband and your father! I wish that you were never born, you were just accident and that's what Michael told me."

"None of that is true, Blake… I didn't know that your mother was on the pill." Michael explained.

"Like you were to me, with Tracey and Jimmy." Amanda said, before turning her attention towards Blake. "Yeah, and even Michael told me that he never wanted you, because he loved Tracey and Jimmy more than you. That's why he couldn't bring you with us, since he didn't care about then."

"Blake, don't listen to her." Michael said. "Amanda, stop this bullshit now, she's already emotionally scarred by her mother."

Blake now had tears running down her cheeks.

"And I wish that you've died inside of your mother, since I was the one who happened to figure out that Michael cheated on me." Amanda explained. "Ever since, your mother became pregnant with you, I've been seeing Michael coming in and out of the house… Trying to check up on you and your mother… Seeing you growing up as a sweet and innocent kid you are, but you are not fuckin' her anymore… You have your mother's body but Michael's temper."

"You're fuckin dead, you trashy slut!"

Blake immediately pounce onto Amanda as they landed on the carpet of the dark haired teen's bedroom. Amanda was screaming for Michael's help as she was trying to block Blake's punches, until she notice her half empty wine glass and had the opportunity to hit Blake with it.

Once the wine and glass shards slammed against her face and eyes, Blake screamed as she fallen off of Amanda while Michael pulled her off and he was in his grasp.

"Blake, it's okay, calm down." Michael whispered as Blake was fighting his iron lock grasp until she calmed down while Michael was shushing her to stop her from crying.

Once Blake supposedly calm down, she opened her eyes to see Amanda standing up slowly and her aquamarine colored eyes darted at her. Blake had the opportunity by punching Michael's face as her left fist collided against his nose, making him fall back on the floor and holding his bloody nose.

Blake tackled Amanda onto the floor once again, until she pulled out her pistol and aimed it at her face.

"You wanna know what happened to Macey?" Blake asked. "It was self defense that night… and I had the opportunity to save myself from her. She was gonna kill me, while the police were on their way."

"Blakie Bear, no…" Michael said.

As soon as she heard Michael's voice, she turned around to see him holding his nose as it was still bleeding heavily while using one of Blake's unused facial towels. Blake's eyes widened as she realized what she had done. She used her anger against Michael and Amanda and they were her only family that she had left, besides Carter and Norah.

She look at Amanda as she was showing shockness in her blue eyes, until Blake looked away and pulled the gun away from her, while climbing off of her. Amanda ran towards Michael's side as she held elevated his face to make the blood travel back into his head.

Blake watched them as she imagined that could have be her helping Michael, but she hurt him once again. As tears started running down her face, the gun slipped from her hands and she immediately ran out of her own bedroom, having her new black acoustic guitar in her left hand.

Michael stood up as Amanda tries to stop him, but he had to stop his youngest daughter from running away from her problems.

As Michael heard tires squealing from the driveway, he recognized that Ethan was gone and he'd taken Blake with him.

Again, Michael was too late to stop her.

* * *

 **The whole family is back together again in Michael's house, but Blake on the other hand… is somehow not returning home because of all of this.**

 **What will happen in the next chappie now?**


	45. Dreams and Nightmares

Michael was dressed for bed in his usual night clothes which was a white tank top and his blue and white striped boxers. He left the bedroom, since Amanda started yelling at Michael about being a pervert by seeing his wife getting undressed, so he decided to check on his youngest daughter or so called niece in her bedroom.

He knocked on the door before entering to see that she wasn't in her room. He went downstairs to get something drink while looking for her, until he realized that the TV was on playing some random anime show and noticing that Blake was asleep on the couch.

Michael was smiling at his sleeping daughter as he turned off the TV, after grabbing the remote from the couch and lifting up Blake into his arms. Blake whimpered in her sleep, wondering who was touching and holding her like that until she realized that familiar scent of Michael holding her in his arms, before snuggling against him.

Michael held her close as he carried her upstairs to her new bedroom, and placed her under the covers as she stayed asleep. He smiled down of how Blake kept her sweet and innocent personality in front of him and even the family, as he thought she might've changed.

But Blake has a long way to go as she spent her new life here in Los Santos.

Even though this was her first night.

Michael places a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, baby girl." He whispered, before he stood up from the right side of the bed and close the door behind him.

* * *

Laying down and asleep on his king sized bed with his wife, Michael was shifting from left to right as he started having vivid dreams about him and his daughter, Blake.

 _"I promise, I ain't gonna leave you, Blakie Bear." Michael said, holding a fussing eight month old Baby Blake in his arms as Blake opened her eyes. "See, you ain't even crying real tears."_

 _Once Michael said that, Baby Blake starting crying tears out of her aquamarine eyes as he placed her into the crib and she crawled to the railings, while lifting herself up on her small feet._

 _"Blake, look who's here?" Michael asked, holding up the brown teddy bear that he gave to her when she was only a month old. Her frown was turned upside down as her cries were switched with laughter and joy._

 _Michael loved seeing that smile on her face…_

 _"Okay, I have to go now…" Michael said, after placing fifteen month old Blake behind bars of her small toddler class, which is called the cuddlebugs. "I've gotta take Trace and Jim to school now, and Mommy will come pick you up."_

 _"Mama?" Blake asked._

 _"Yeah, I'll see you later kiddo." Michael started walking away towards the door of the classroom, as he turn around and heard Blake crying for him._

 _"Daddy…" Blake sobbed holding onto the bars, until the cuddlebug teacher lifted up the toddler in her arms and placed Blake's favorite green soothie pacifier in her mouth to keep her calm._

 _Once she calm down, Blake heard Michael calling her as she turn her head and see him waving goodbye to her. Blake did a small wave, before removing her pacifier and blow a kiss goodbye to him as she smiled._

 _That sweet smile will never change._

 _"Hey, Ladybug, look who's finally here…" Carter said, as Michael was the last person to arrive at the Grant-Rose trailer home for Blake's fifth birthday, since he had a hard time trying to find a birthday present for her._

 _"Uncle Mikey!" Blake jumped out of her chair and ran towards Michael as he catches her while lifting her up in the air. "It's my birthday, Uncle Mikey!"_

 _"I know it is, Blakie Bear, I got something for ya." Michael said, walking towards the couch and sat down, after Blake removed her arms and legs from around him._

 _Blake grabbed the flat rectangular wrapped present as she opened it with glee, and her eyes widened as she lifted up a grey knitted hat._

 _"A hat?" Carter asked_

 _"Michael, you cheap asshole, you bought your own niece a hat?" Amanda asked._

 _"Why did you buy my daughter a hat, when she doesn't wear hats?" Macey asked._

 _Until they hear Blake laughing happily._

 _"It's a kitty hat!" Blake said, placing the hat on her head, as Michael adjusted the hat onto her head, showing the kitten ears on top of the hat. "I love it, Uncle Mikey, thank you!"_

 _Blake wrapped her arms around his neck as Michael hugged her back, before the dark haired child places a kiss on his left cheek._

 _Six and half year old Blake was standing in front of Michael and Carter's gravestones as Macey was sobbing quietly, while holding her daughter in her arms._

 _Somehow, Blake was showing any emotions for some reason as she looked down upon the gravestones._

 _Michael watched his whole funeral from a distance, but he kept his eyes on his daughter who he thought Carter was going to take with him to Los Santos along with his son, Ethan David. But_ _he chooses to leave Blake out here in Ludendorff to be with her mother and embrace his new life._

 _"Come on, Blake… we have to go now." Michael heard Macey's voice as Macey carries Blake in her arms, while walking towards the front of the church._

 _As Michael watches Blake and Macey from a distance, he now noticed that his daughter was crying out loud in her mother's arms._

 _"I'm so sorry, Blakie Bear…" Michael whispered, once Macey places Blake into the car and drove away from Ludendorff Cemetery._

 _Michael appears in front of the school gate of Rockford Hills Academy as he walked onto the courtyard of the academy, until he heard a painful scream which sounded a lot like Blake._

 _His eyes widened as he ran towards the cries and screams of the dark haired teen, until they died out._

 _Michael made it to where it was coming from, until he noticed a lifeless body on the grassy grounds, who was wearing the school uniform that was covered in blood, bruises, cuts and even burn marks._

 _"Blake?" Michael called out softly, before turning the body over to see Blake's bloody face._

 _He cried out her name as he had her body in his arms, trying to wake her up and suddenly her eyes fluttered open and stare at his midnight blue ones._

 _"I wish you were truly dead…" Blake whispered._

 _Then Blake's body disappeared from Michael's arms as he looked around for her._

 _"A world of darkness…" Blake whispered eerie._

 _"A world of craziness…"_

 _"A world of silence…"_

 _"A world of fakers…"_

 _Michael heard that repeatedly as he searched for Blake at the academy, before he heard a gun clicked behind him. Before he was able to turn around, he felt the barrel of the gun touching the back of his skull._

 _"You were never a real father to me, Michael…"_

 _"Blakie Bear… you wouldn't kill me… even though, I've been there for you…"_

 _Michael waited for Blake to respond back to him, until he heard her sighing only once._

 _"You were never there for me." Blake said without feelings._

 _*BANG*_

* * *

Michael stumbled out of his sleep, as he was breathing heavily in and out, before looking at his wife next to him who was still asleep. He removed the covers as he ran towards his daughter's bedroom.

Once he opened the door and turn on the lights to Blake's nightstand lamp, he noticed that Blake was not in the bedroom. He just realized it's been just only a few days since the whole family got back together in this house once again, but Blake was still missing.

Michael heard a squeaky meow as he noticed a small munchkin kitten covered with black and white fur and it was laying down on Blake's comfortable queen size bed.

His eyes stare at the small munchkin cat as the cat's blue eyes were staring back at him.

"Hey, there…" Michael walked towards the bed and sat down as Touka walked towards his right hip and curled up on it. He started scratching the cat's head as Touka purred her head against his stomach.

Michael notice the cat's red collar tags around her neck, as he examines it.

 _'Touka… Blake De Santa 1297 Portola Drive, Rockford Hills.'_

"So, your name's Touka, huh?" Michael asked and Touka meowed. "Well, Blake ain't here… she's at Franklin's for now. Don't worry, I'll take care of ya."

Michael laid down on Blake's bed which smells like vanilla and strawberries with a hint of Japanese cherry blossoms onto her pillows which she sprays her two of her favorite body mists to keep her room smelling… more like a girl.

Touka jumped onto his chest and curled up onto it, as Michael rubbed her gently and the small munchkin kitten went back to sleep.

Michael smiled at the sleeping cat as he placed her next to his left side, and he noticed a picture of him and Blake at Del Perro Pier on the boardwalk. He laugh at himself as he was doing a cheesy grin in the photo, since Blake was the only person who would dare keep this picture to herself.

Then Michael noticed the same brown teddy bear that he gave to Blake when she was a baby, which Blake calls him, Kuma-chan. He was staring at Michael with his blank stare, before he grabbed and looked at it before he placed it back on Blake's left side of the bed.

Michael stared up at her ceiling only for a minute or two, before his eyes slowly closed as he went back to sleep.

'I've gotta find some way to bring her back home…'

That was the only thing he thought of until the next day…

* * *

 **So, I decided to make this chappie short since I have a long way to go. But the next chappie will be promising to everyone! How will Michael bring Blake home? What is his plan? What will he do?**

 **In one of the dreams that Michael had where he drops off Blake at the daycare, Blake got confused on who to call her real dad so she called Michael her dad.**

 **That was just toddler Blake.**

 **But as she learn how to speak words while growing up, she calls Michael 'Uncle Mikey'.**

 **And ain't it cute that Michael loves Touka too?**


	46. Return To Me

**A/N~Warning~Steve Haines is in this chappie, and it involves him and Blake!**

* * *

Outside of the Little Hands and Feet Daycare, Michael, Carter, Trevor and Brad decided to take three year old Blake to daycare as they have to plan for their next heist, but somehow they were having a problem with the the dark haired toddler at the moment.

"Blakie Bear, come on!"

"No!"

"Ladybug, we have to let you go, you can't be at home with Mommy and Daddy." Carter explained, trying to pry his daughter from a column as her little arms were wrapped around it.

"Blakey, come on daycare ain't that bad." Brad said.

"I don't wanna go!"

"T, ain't you gonna help us?" Michael asked.

"Hey, shrimp, if you let go, we can all give you a dollar. How does that sound?" Trevor said, while looking at the dark haired child's aquamarine eyes as Blake gave a out a relaxing sigh.

Carter place Blake down on the ground as Carter pulled out his wallet and gave his daughter a dollar bill. Next she had her hand out for Brad, he gave his niece a dollar. Then he did the same thing to Trevor and he gave her a dollar bill, before she still had her left hand out for Michael to give a one dollar bill.

"Do you accept quarters?" Michael asked.

Blake shook her head no. "I want dollar!"

Michael search his wallet twice, until he decided to give Blake something else besides a dollar.

"I have a five dollar bill, is that alright?"

Once Michael said that, Blake snatched it out of his hand before saying… "I can take that!"

With that said, Blake walked towards her classroom with eight dollars in her hands.

"We just got robbed." Carter said.

"We?" Michael asked. "My niece/goddaughter just taken five dollars from out of my wallet, and y'all gave her one dollar."

"Well, too bad Mikey, you just got robbed by shrimp." Trevor said, before patting Michael's shoulder.

* * *

Touka gave out a squeaky meow as Michael winced his closed blue eyes together, before feeling a small tongue licking the side of his face while hearing purring noises.

He opened one of his blue eyes to see Touka doing that, before he raised his body upright, smelling like Blake's berry fantasy body mist on his masculine scent.

Touka meowed loudly to get Michael's attention and he looked down to see her pawing his left hip.

"Oh, hey, Touka, did you sleep well?"

Touka meowed, before jumping onto his lap staring up at him with her feline blue eyes.

"You're probably hungry, ain't ya?" Michael asked, scratching behind her ears. "Well, I ain't got no cat food, but I bet there's something you can eat downstairs."

As Michael climbed downstairs and into the kitchen, he found a small bag of kitten food sitting on the counter, leaving Michael confused while holding Touka in his arms. There was a note attached to the bag of kitten food as Michael read it.

"Blake was here, last night Dad."

Michael jumped once he heard his eldest daughter, Tracey walked into the kitchen and talk to him about the dark haired teen.

"Morning, Trace." Michael said, before almost dropping Touka. "What did Blake want?"

"Just a few of her things, she told me about Touka and she left that bag of kitten food here." Tracey explained, before touching Touka's face and leaving Michael alone.

Once he pour Touka the kitten food into a small bowl, he watched Blake's kitten ate her food as he stood up and made himself a cup of coffee and he noticed Blake's favorite creamer in the refrigerator next to the original creamer.

He decided to be adventurous by pouring some of Blake's french vanilla creamer into his coffee and drank it. He really loved the taste, instead of having the original creamer in his coffee.

"Morning, Michael…"

"Hey, baby." Michael greeted back before kissing her cheek, as Amanda poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Where were you last night?" Amanda asked. "You weren't in bed with me."

"I was in Blake's room."

"Again, Michael? This is like the third time, you have done this." Amanda stated.

"I know, it's just that-"

"You miss her, don't you?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I do." Michael confessed. "She's my kid and she ain't got no one left in her family, beside me and you, Mandy."

"What about Carter?" Amanda asked, before sipping her coffee.

"He was just there for her, but I need to make things right with Blake." Michael said, placing his coffee.

"That's something that I haven't heard from you about the kids in a long time." Amanda said, before she jumped when she noticed Touka pawing her feet. "What the hell, why is there a cat here?!"

"That cat belongs to your step daughter, Blake." Michael said, picking Touka up into his arms.

"Since when did she became my step daughter?" Amanda asked.

"Just now." Michael simply said. "I'm gonna bring her back home, and I want you to apologize to her, cause she'd been through so much without giving her nothin', Amanda."

As Michael tried to leave out the kitchen, Amanda calls him back and he turn around to face his wife.

"Bring her back home safe, Michael."

Michael nodded and he placed Touka on the counter, before Amanda called him back once more about the cat. She stare at the blue eyed kitten, before she started licking her fur.

"Cat, get off the counter, it's more expensive than you." Amanda growled.

Touka hissed while showing her teeth at Amanda, in a kitten's way of telling her to _'Back off bitch!'_.

* * *

Michael left out the house wearing a black button up shirt with a white shirt underneath it along with blue jeans and brown boots. He had his aviator sunglasses covering his blue eyes, as he drove through the city and stopping at a condo house in Del Perro Pier.

"Oh hello." Norah greeted with a smile, having one hand on her swollen baby bump. "Can I help you?"

"Is Carter here?" Michael asked.

"Honey, who's that?" Carter asked

"It's your old friend." Norah said.

Norah invited him in as Michael walk into the living room to see Carter, dressed in his bed clothes wearing a black t-shirt and blue and black plaid pajamas bottoms.

"Michael."

"It's good to see you again." Michael said.

"What do you want?" Carter asked crossing his arms.

"I'll leave you two alone." Norah said. "You need anything, Michael?"

"I'm alright, I appreciate it." Michael said, before sitting down on the couch and Norah nodded, leaving the two men alone.

"She's such a sweet wife to have. Is the baby yours?" Michael asked.

"Why would you ask that Michael?" Carter asked. "Yeah, she's pregnant with my kid and it will be a girl to let you know."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know, C." Michael said, before Carter sat down. "Look, we gotta bring her back home."

"Listen, I would love to search for Blake with you, but I have one problem… Norah is due any minute now, and last night she was having pain in her lower back-"

"Carter, go with him."

They heard Norah's voice as she came out behind the corner and revealed herself, walking towards her husband of three years.

"I'll be fine." Norah said, reassuring her worried husband.

"Baby, Charlie will be here soon, and I wasn't there to see Blake be born, or even Ethan. I need to be there by your side, when you're in labor and delivering her." Carter explained, holding her hands.

"Go help your friend." Norah said once more. "And you make sure that Blake return home."

Carter nodded once. "Alright, but call me if something bad happens to you and Charlie."

* * *

Once Carter was dressed, he followed Michael outside as he climbed into his Bravado Bison and then follow Michael's Obey Tailgater to Vinewood Hills.

"Why are we here?" Carter asked. "Is this where Blake is?"

"Yep, and someone's watching over her." Michael said, ringing the doorbell and Franklin open the door.

"Frank, is Blake here?" Michael asked.

"No, I haven't seen her, since yesterday." Franklin said. "She said something about seeing someone named Maxie J."

"Maxine Johannah." Michael said. "She's at one of her friend's house. She lives in Mirror Park."

"Wait… this is Franklin?" Carter asked, moving Michael out of his way. "The guy that's dating my Ladybug?"

"Ladybug?" Franklin said confused.

"I'm Carter Missildine, Blake's father." Carter introduced himself to Franklin.

"You mean her other father?" Franklin asked.

"See, Frank's a smart kid." Michael stated.

"Thanks, Pop." Franklin joked.

"Ah, screw you, kid." Michael joked along as well.

"You hush!" Carter pointed to Michael. "How old are you?"

"C, stop or you'll scared the hell outta Frank." Michael warned.

"Nah, I'm good, Michael." Franklin said. "I'm twenty five."

"Twenty fucking five?!" Carter shouted. "My daughter is dating a twenty five year old man?!"

"Surprising ain't it?" Michael said. "But he's a good kid, like Blakie Bear. He's different from the other boys I met though Tracey and Blake."

"Really?" Carter asked. "Well, me and Franklin are going to get to know each other for a while. You go to Mirror Park and get Blake back."

Carter walked into Franklin's house, looking around the see through home and Franklin looked at Michael.

"Just chill out kid, he ain't gonna hurt ya." Michael said. "He's just gonna ask you questions, that's all even though _he ain't her real father_."

"I heard that, chubby!" Carter shouted.

* * *

"So, far… we managed to have five hundred on us, Selena." Blake said, while Max had the money in front of her, as the dark haired teen had her iFruit phone on speakerphone with Selena Boxfield.

" _That's still not enough girls… I'm gonna lose my daughter. Steve has completed lost his mind, my daughter would never do such a thing. She's a good kid, but with this new behavior… I don't know what happened to her."_

"We'll try and get more money if we can." Max said. "We're not kissing Lunchables goodbye."

" _You girls are great friends to my daughter."_ Selena said. " _But tomorrow is the deadline for Lynnette's bail money. Steve's thinking about making her a cop, just like him to all be a part of his 'Save The World Plan'."_

"I don't see her as that… We'll save her no matter what, Selena." Blake said, now holding her iFruit phone in her left hand.

" _I hope…"_ Selena said, before hanging up the phone and Blake placed her phone on the coffee table of Max's living room.

"I don't wanna lose Lunch… I don't believe that she's the Usagi." Blake said, covering her face.

"Well, did talking about it to Haines work?" Max asked. "What did he say?"

* * *

" _You're saying that my stepdaughter didn't do this? Are you trying to trick me, Blakesleigh De Santa?" Steve asked._

 _Blake was standing in the living room area of Steve's home in Rockford Hills as Steve was circling around the dark haired teen and Blake felt uncomfortable._

" _Look, Steve, Lunchables is my friend and she wouldn't do such a thing. Except smokin' weed and joyriding in your car." Blake explained, holding onto her wrist not looking up, but only her two feet. "But, isn't there another way, instead of her being an FIB agent like you?"_

" _So… you want to help Lynnette huh?" Steve said, as Blake jumped when the FBI was behind the dark haired teen, surprising her. "Well… there is one way I can… allow you to save her."_

" _Like what?" Blake asked, Steve places her some of her teal and black hair behind her right ear, as she closed her eyes and whimpered slightly._

" _Don't be so scared, Blakesleigh… I know how much you want me, since you had a little school girl crush on me." Steve whispered his hot breath in her ear. Blake leaned her head back, as Steve's hands traveled towards her white polo and started removing it, revealing her hot pink bra._

 _Steve places kisses on her neck while Blake's head was leaning back against his shoulder._

" _You want more?" Steve asked._

" _Yes…"_

" _Such a dirty little schoolgirl you are…" Steve said, removing the polo shirt as it dropped to the floor._

 _Blake turned around to face him and played with his belt buckle, as her small breasts were rubbing up and down his chest._

" _Do you like what you see?" Blake asked seductively, looking at his eyes._

" _Yes, I do, Blakesleigh… such a naughty girl you are." Steve said, as Blake removed his belt letting his pants dropped. Blake smiled before placing his arms around his neck._

" _Don't worry, this will be our dirty little secret…" Blake whispered._

" _Away from Michael…" Blake said, placing a kiss on his cheek._

" _Away from Selena…" Steve said, and Blake place a kiss on his neck._

" _And away from everyone." Blake said, while kissing his lips and pushed him onto the couch as she removed his polo shirt, climbing onto him._

" _Look at me." Steve said, holding Blake's chin. "I'm better than your player boyfriend… I can make you moan and scream loud… I can fuck you harder, until you scream out my name… and mines is bigger than his."_

" _Oh really, Mr. Haines?" Blake asked._

" _Yes, my naughty little schoolgirl." Steve said, leaning back on the couch as Blake was hovering over him, until without a warning he felt Blake wrapping his belt around his neck._

 _Steve's eyes widened as he tried to fight back and Blake was tightening the belt around his neck, until he passed out on the couch once his hands let go of the belt and also grabbed Blake._

" _Fuckin' sick bastard!" Blake said, climbing off him and removing the belt from his neck. She looked back at the belt, before placing her white polo shirt back on and then she felt Steve grabbing her and screamed out loud._

 _Steve immediately cover her mouth with his hand as Blake's turquoise blue eyes widened._

" _You little bitch… you're just like your father, the late notorious bank robber, Michael Townley." Steve growled. "I'm going to make you pay for that, when Michael's going to find his daughter raped by an FIB agent and Michael will be going to jail, so he won't testify in court for doing my dirty work."_

 _Blake stared shaking her head no and begging with Steve's hand over her mouth, until she remembered something…_

" _Oh, don't worry Blakesleigh… me and you are going to have fun. Right here. Right now!" Steve said, before removing the khaki skirt as it showed her pink and black stripes boyshort panties, until… Blake fought back as she pulled out her switchblade knife and stabbed it into the side of his stomach._

 _Steve screamed out in agony as he moved off of Blake's small body, seeing the switchblade knife stabbed through his side. Blake stood up as she pulled up her skirt and putting on her white Rockford Hills Academy polo shirt._

" _Blakesleigh… you have done it now… once I see you again, you'll be in handcuffs just like Lynnette." Steve said, with a sly smile holding onto his side._

" _I hope you rot in hell!" Blake shouted, and stomped onto his privates, before leaving she had the belt in her hands and she decided to whipped Steve's face and body with it for revenge, earning his cries and screams and Blake laughing like a crazy person._

* * *

"You don't even want to know, Maxie J…" Blake said, quietly.

"Maxie, look what I did to Angus." Max's ten year old little sister, Holly Jocelyn came into the living room and showed their grey cat Angus with two bows on his cat ears and make up on his face.

"Holly J, you need to stop dressing up Angus in drag. He's a boy cat, that Momma rescued remember?"

"I know that-"

"Hey, girls." Max's mother, Courtney Sterling walking into the living room greeting the girls with her western accent. "Holly, what did say about Angus?"

"But Momma, I love him that way." Holly whined, as Courtney held the cat in her arms, removing the bows.

"You need to stop dressing him up like a clown." Courtney said, as Angus jumped out of her arms and ran off once the bows were taken off. "See, you let him run off again, little girl."

Holly went after him as Courtney turned her attention towards the teen girls, sitting on the couch. "You girls alright?"

"We're fine, Momma." Max said.

"Yeah, Mrs. Sterling we are."

"Well, okay then, I'm not cooking this morning, so you gals is gonna have cereal, alright."

"Thanks, Momma." Max said, before Courtney walked away.

"Your Mom is so sweet." Blake said, looking at Max after removing her hands from her face.

"She's a pain in the ass sometimes with that accent." Max stated, and Blake laughed.

The two girls went to go get themselves a bowl of cereal, as they heard the doorbell rang throughout the house and Holly yelled out saying that she was going to answer it.

"Hello mister!" Holly greeted.

"Hey, there, I'm looking for my daughter Blake." Michael said. "Is she here, cause I saw her motorcycle in the driveway."

"She's in the living room with my sister, Maxie J." Holly said.

"Holly Jocelyn, I told you to never answered the door, young lady!" Courtney yelled, making the ten year old jumped slightly, as her mother walked towards the door nothing Michael as well.

"I'm sorry, Michael, she doesn't know when to answer the door right way." The mother apologies, before looking down at Holly. "Go to your room, I'll deal with you later."

Holly walked away from the two adults, as they were left alone. "I'm sorry, once again. Are you here for Blake?"

"Yeah, she and I have a lot of things to talk about, and I wished to be alone with her."

Country walked into the living room and told Michael to stay hidden, as the mother pulled Max out of the room and Blake was left alone eating a bowl of cereal, while watching TV.

"Hey, Blakie Bear."

Blake's eyes widened as she turned her head to face the voice and her father, Michael De Santa was here in the living of Max Sterling's house in Mirror Park alone without anyone with him. Blake stood up from the couch and place her bowl of cereal next to Max's as she tried to run out of the room, until Michael grabbed her and placed her back on the couch.

"What do you want?" Blake asked, with a hint of anger and she was also irritated with Michael.

He was staring at her cheek bandages as he remembered that Amanda used her wine glass to fight back, before he started speaking to his daughter.

"Look, kiddo, I'm sorry that I left you behind." Michael apologized to Blake, before she stood and looked through the see through glass doors of Max's house.

"I understand why you left, but you should have save me instead of leaving me alone with my mother." Blake explained, with her arms crossed. "I had Jade left before I…"

"I know what happened to Jade." Michael interrupted her. "She died in a car accident, and you were in the car with her, right?"

Blake nodded slowly. "How did you know about that?"

"I saw you on the news, weeks before you've arrived here in Los Santos." Michael explained. "When I saw you and your mother, that's when I knew I had to come get you. By the time I was ready to go to Ludendorff to come get you, Davey called me in the middle of the night sayin' you were on your way. Listen Blake… I know how much you care about your friend, Jade. I was reminded of how Brad got killed, which was a huge mistake."

"But why… but why couldn't you taken me away from my prison." Blake asked, changing the topic.

"Blake, things just happen-"

"Don't give me that fake bullshit of being the adult!" Blake retorted, turning around to face him. "The Blake you known back in Ludendorff is long gone and now the new Blake in LS wants answers!"

"I am very sorry for leaving you, Blakie Bear, I know I can't change the past." Michael apologize once more. "I wished I could, but I can't. To know that my daughter is here and I'm the one who caused this trouble and pain. A shitty father like me that can never raise you properly, instead of keeping the father and daughter thing a secret."

"If it's not you… then who?" Blake asked.

"Me, Blakesleigh. I'm a changed man." Michael explained. "So, this time can I be the father that you always wanted. Who will love and always care about you. The one who decides to not leave his Blakie Bear behind with an ungrateful and abusive mother."

Blake starts crying as her arms were crossed again. Michael walked towards her closer as he tries to hugged his daughter, but Blake pushes him until she grabbed his white shirt underneath his black button up.

"You are a really shitty father." Blake confessed.

"I told ya."

Blake immediately wrapped her arms around Michael's waist, as Michael was surprised before wrapping his arms around his youngest daughter slowly.

"I… I still love you as my uncle, but… I love you more as my real Daddy." Blake sobbed quietly.

"I know, Blake, and I love you still, and that will never change." Michael said, rubbing her back soothingly, like he always do when Blake was crying when she was kid back in Ludendorff.

"Promise?" Blake asked.

"I promise, Blakesleigh, I'll do my best to be here with you." Michael said.

Blake starts crying uncontrollably as she held onto Michael tightly, and Michael was holding her, telling her to let it all out.

"It's okay, Blakie Bear, Daddy's here to take you home."

* * *

 **Finally, she is coming back home with Michael, but what will happen in the next chappie of Blake's journey now?**

 **And Touka don't even like Amanda…**

 **Now, everyone knows what the J stands for Maxie's name. Her full name is Maxine Johannah Sterling, but Blake and Lunch called her by Maxie J, just like her sister Holly J or Holly Jocelyn.**


	47. Home at Last

Michael was downstairs pouring himself a glass of his bourbon whiskey, until he heard music coming upstairs. He sighed, thinking it was Jimmy playing his loud rap music. He went upstairs to scream at his ear, telling him to turn it down, but it wasn't coming from Jimmy's room and the loud music wasn't rap.

It was all coming from Blake's bedroom as she happen to leave the door open a crack, when Michael can hear Phil Collins' _I Don't Care Anymore._

" _You can tell everyone that I'm a down disgrace. Drag my name all over the place. I don't care anymore."_ Blake sanged along with Phil.

Once Michael noticed Blake wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and in her sky blue boyshort panties, he immediately laughed on the inside but he was showing a smile, trying to hold in his laughter. She was holding her hairbrush, while dancing around on the floor before getting on the bed.

" _I don't care… what you say… I don't play the same games… you play."_

Michael gave himself once he laughed, before Blake stopped singing. She climbed off the bed and open the door to see him, standing in front of the door with a cocky smile on face.

"Aaaahhh!" Blake screamed before slamming the door shut. "What the fuck, Uncle M?!"

"I'm sorry, you like Phil?" Michael apologized.

"Yeah, but I feel embarrassed…"

Michael chuckled. "No, you ain't kiddo… I promise I won't tell, but you need to work on the way you dance."

"Shut up!" Blake said on the other side and Michael laughed at the dark haired teen once again.

* * *

"Michael?" Amanda called out once she heard the front glass doors opening and closing.

Then she noticed Touka running towards the front foyer of the house, as she heard the voice of her niece or step daughter or whatever she's called to her.

Michael and Blake walked towards the kitchen as the dark haired teen held Touka in her arms.

"Hi, Amanda." Blake said.

"So, you finally came back." Amanda said crossing her arms.

Blake was trying to figure out what she was going to say next.

"Yeah, course I came back… why wouldn't I?"

"You fuckin' ruined my hair! And my phone!" Tracey's voice surprised both Michael and Amanda, as Blake turned around to face her and Jimmy was next to her.

"Dad, I got kicked in the ass by her!" Jimmy said.

"You've even bit me, first it was Michael and then. Are you fuckin' kidding me, Blakesleigh?" Amanda yelled her.

"Amanda, kids, enough alright? E-fucking-nough!" Michael shouted. "She's my kid, and you've treat her like nothing?!"

"She's sixteen years old, Michael, not a damn five year old anymore!" Amanda growled.

"She's seventeen. She just had her birthday a couple weeks ago." Michael corrected.

"Everybody, just shut the hell up!" Blake shouted standing on top of the middle kitchen counter, before sitting down on it. "Yeah, I came right back. Look, before I arrive here in Los Santos… I didn't know a thing about being a rich kid or not even a normal kid, just like we were back in Ludendorff. You three beside Daddy, have been kicking my ass since I've got here. Y'all made me go from the sweet and innocent girl that y'all known back in Ludendorff, to sweet and deadly here in LS."

"Y'all, have to remember that Blake was beaten hurt by her mother." Michael reminded them. "She had suffered so much, just like we did. I stay the same for her, but you've three never cared." Michael pulled Blake off the counter and hugged her tightly. "Just give her another chance, like you did for me."

"They're not give me another chance… especially her." Blake said, before pointing to Amanda. "Remember when I earned this?" Blake pointed to her cheek bandage. "It was because of you. You've brought back the abuse, that I've suffered for two years…"

"Blakesleigh, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't know how much you love Michael, as another father to you."

"He's gonna be my Dad for now." Blake reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Well, that's great to hear, but what about me as your mother…" Amanda asked.

"You've hit me. I had glass shards in my cheek with blood coming out, when I left. You told me that I was a slut like my mother… You will never be my mother, Amanda." Blake cried softly before leaving the kitchen and ran upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Over an hour has passed by and Blake was upstairs in her room, listening to music while sleeping. She missed the smell of her own bed, as she laid back and relax against the girly and fruity smells of her pillows.

Suddenly, she felt someone touching her shoulder as her aquamarine eyes widened.

"No, Steve! Don't touch me!" Blake screamed, pulling out her gun underneath her pillows. She aimed her pistol while having her finger on the trigger.

She was aiming the gun on the temple of Michael De Santa, as she breathe in and out heavily, indicating that the dark haired teen was frighten.

"I'm so sorry…" Blake started crying uncontrollably as soon as she put the gun next to her.

"Blakie Bear, did something happen?" Michael asked holding her close to him. "What did Steve do to you?"

Blake was still crying uncontrollably as Michael hugged her tightly, rubbing her back up and down.

"He tried… he tried to… "

"He tried to touch you?" Michael finished Blake's sentence and she nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Why would he fuckin' touch you? He's getting married to Selena, ain't he?"

"I just wanted to save my friend, and I talked to him about it." Blake said removing her arms, before noticing on TV that Steve Haines' show, The Underbelly Of Paradise was on. The dark haired teen grabbed her remote and pressed pause once Steve Haines was shown.

"Fuckin' sick bastard he is… He tried to have sex with me, and… he almost force me, until I fought back."

Blake pulled out a Nerf gun and aimed it at Steve Haines's face as she fired the gun. The foam bullet hit the screen and the suction part sticked onto Steve Haines' TV screen forehead.

"Well, he ain't gonna get away with it." Michael said pulling her back into his arms. "Don't worry, I'm gonna tell Davey about this."

"How is Davey gonna help us?" Blake asked. "Steve is like his boss, and he can't do anything."

"Well, he needs our help again." Michael stated, once Blake looked up at him. "The feds are after him, and they're gonna be after us if we don't clear this shit up."

Blake continue looking at her father, as he explained the situation was going on between Davey and the FIB. Norton enlisted Michael and his crews help in order to clear his name. If they don't help him clear his name, Blake and Michael will both go to jail for all of the crimes they've done over the past couple of weeks. Even the ones back in Ludendorff.

Blake was listening to every detail correctly as Michael explained that they had to get the server from the FIB building which was gonna be tough. As much as Blake does not want to do any more dangerous crimes anymore and have a normal life as a Los Santos teenager, she agreed to do this in order to protect her name from the past and now.

Once Michael finish explaining, he pulled Blake into a warming hug letting her know that he loves her no matter what. He believed that his youngest daughter needed more love after what happened over the past couple of weeks.

"Are you doing this cause your shrink talked about it?" Blake asked.

"You can say that." Michael said. "Or it's my fatherly instincts."

"I hate that guy…" Blake mumbled.

Blake heard her iFruit phone ringing as Carter was calling her.

"Dad?" Blake answers the phone and Michael looked at her. "I mean Carter…"

"Blake, are you back home with Michael?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, he finally convince me to be at home-" Blake said, before she stopped talking, hearing Norah screaming in the background. "Is that Norah?"

"Yeah, that's her, Charlie will be her soon." Carter said, as Blake stood up from the bed and put on his knee length black high tops. "Blake, I'm coming to get you at Michael's house right now."

"No, I'm meet you at the hospital, where are you heading to?" Blake asked, grabbing the keys to her motorcycle, before Michael stopped her.

" _I'll take you."_ Michael mouthed, before Blake nodded.

"We're heading to Pillbox Hill Medical Center, cause Norah's doctor is there instead of Mount Zonah." Carter explained.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Blake said, before hanging up her phone. She ran down the stairs as Michael was tailing the dark haired teen from behind. Blake climbed into the passenger side of Michael's Obey Tailgater as she honked the horn, multiple times and he finally came out of the house.

"Chill out, we'll be there before you know it." Michael said.

"Wait… you coming with me?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, C said he was gonna be there, but he wasn't there when you were born. So, I'm going make sure this ain't no type of bullshit he's tryna pull." Michael explained, leaving Rockford Hills.

"Alright then… Just don't start no fight in the hospital. I wanna see Charlie so much, since I'm becoming a big sister now." Blake said nervously.

Michael chuckled. "You remind me of Tracey, of how she felt about Jim being born."

"Oh hush, I'm nothing like her." Blake giggled, before she looked in the backseat to find her violet hoodie. She assumed that the hospital rooms and hallways were gonna be freezing, so she decided to place it on her, as Michael drove the the hospital at Pillbox Hill.

* * *

Once they arrive at the hospital, Ethan was waiting for them in front of the hospital's entrance.

"There you are!" Ethan said, hugging her.

"Is she here yet?" Blake asked.

"No, not yet…" Ethan said, before let go. "Come on, I'll take you two to the room."

As Ethan led Michael and Blake down the hallway of the Pillbox Hill Medical Center. Blake had her violet hoodie hood up as she was the last person following them.

Suddenly, the dark haired teen yelped in pain when she felt someone grabbing onto the back of her hoodie and slammed her down onto the cold hospital floor.

"I got ya now, Usagi!"

* * *

 **Oooo, who was that who grabbed Blake and called her Usagi? Who could it be?**

 **Sorry, if I take too long with this chappie since it's a shortie, cause I had a hard time to think about what should happen in this chapter.**


	48. Baby Missildine

As Macey Rose held her fifteen minute old daughter in her arms, Michael and four year old Ethan were smiling down at the small but cute face of Blakesleigh Rose Grant. The little baby held onto Michael's index finger as she played with it while babbling happily.

Baby Blake looked up at her mother for a second or two and noticed something was wrong when she noticed how tired and how pale her face is. She made a concern coo, before letting go of Michael's index finger.

Macey smiled before reaching down and kiss her cheek. "I'm okay, baby girl. Don't you worry about Mommy. Be happy." She whispered before kissing Baby Blake's forehead.

"Macey, you alright?" Michael questioned, before Macey raised her head up to face him.

"I'm alright, Michael, you don't have to worry about me." Macey said, before she moved closer to whisper into his left ear. "It's our child you need to worry about. I still won't tell Amanda, if you're there in Little Blakesleigh's life. You got it?

Michael nodded slowly before looking at Baby Blake who stuck her tongue, making a 'pfft' noise. He smiled before touching her tuffs of her raven black hair, and placed a kiss on her forehead, making the small baby giggle happily.

"Macey!"

Everyone heard Carter Grant from outside of the trailer home, as he opened the door and see them on the floor against the couch. Baby Blake was still cooing softy, before turning her face to see him.

"Hey, Carter… I had the baby, thanks to Michael who helped me." Macey said.

Carter walked towards them, as he stood on his knees to see Blake in her fiancée's arms, before Macey passed her to Carter. "She's so beautiful. She looks like a Ladybug."

"That's a cute nickname for her." Macey said.

"And that's what I'm going to call her." Carter said, as Blake showed a toothless smile. "Blakesleigh is going to be Daddy's little Ladybug…"

* * *

Norah was holding onto her swollen stomach as Carter was placing a cold washcloth over her forehead, as she was breathing in and out without thinking about the pain.

"Where is she?" Norah questioned. "And Ethan?"

"Ethan's at the front of the hospital waiting for Blake to arrive." Carter replied, before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon. I'm just worried about you and Charlotte, now."

" _Oh it's on, ugly bastard!"_

" _Bring it, fucking rabbit!"_

"I… think that was her." Carter said slowly, before walking away backwards still looking at his pregnant wife, and finally ran out of the room to see Blake tackling Trevor in his hospital clothes from behind.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, as she lean backwards for him to walk backwards until Blake's back hit the wall roughly and she fallen off and Trevor stood there on his feet with a anger look on his face.

"Uncle T… I ain't her!" Blake said slowly, while getting up off the floor.

"So, Uncle T's blind as a fucking bat, huh?" Trevor questioned.

"You stay away from her, T!" Michael hissed, walking towards him, before Ethan pulled him back.

"Uncle M, let Blake handle this…" Ethan said, holding him back.

"I ain't gonna to let-" Michael said, as Ethan narrowed his emerald green eyes to Blake and he noticed a syringe full of narcon behind her back in the palm of her hand.

"Come on, Uncle T… Make your move!" Blake said, with one hand on the cold hospital floor and still having her hand with the syringe behind her back.

"I can't believe you're actually fat fuck's daughter!" Trevor yelled.

"I can't believe that you have your ass out in that hospital gown, damn it!" Blake shouted.

"He was gonna put me in the grave… and you're gonna be next, cause you're that fuckin' Usagi!" Trevor shouted.

The hospital orderlies, a few nurses, and even Michael, Ethan and Carter were looking confused looking at each other, before returning back to the two.

"Just cause I'm wearing my favorite violet jacket and my favorite kicks, doesn't mean that I'm that masked girl." Blake explained. "Did you know that Lunchables got arrested by Steve Haines for believing it was her? It's all over the news."

"Wait, Lunch…" Trevor said. "What happened to her?"

"You care about her… You care about her mother, since you're the one fucking her… And you don't… care about me?! Trevor Phillips…" Blake cried softly, before she ran towards him and revealed the syringe in the palm of her hand. "You can go to hell!" Blake's aquamarine eyes widened as she stabbed the syringe into the side of his neck and Trevor's scary but calm brown eyes widened, fallen onto the floor backwards. "Cause your little Shrimp or Blakey ain't here anymore."

"Bl… Blake…" Trevor called out softly, having his arm reached out towards her as she faced away from him.

"Get him outta here." Michael said.

The orderlies nodded before lifting up Trevor by his arms and legs, as they placed him on the stretcher and have him strapped down. As Trevor watched Blake walked towards Michael, the dark haired teen hugged Michael as she looked at Trevor. The doctor removed the syringe from the side of his neck as the orderlies pushed the stretcher towards the elevator.

"Blake, why would he think you're Usagi?" Michael questioned.

"I…" Blake said, while the orderlies taken the stretcher that had Trevor strapped down towards the elevator. "I don't know… maybe Uncle T's crazy."

"Well, at least you're safe, and he didn't bother to hit you." Michael said, hugging Blake close.

"Oh, thank God… if Trevor saw me, it would be the end of me, Norah and Charlie-" Carter said, before he heard a loud cry coming from Norah's hospital room as the pregnant wife was calling out his name. Carter's eyes widened as he ran back in there, before Michael, Blake and Ethan decided to sit outside of the room.

* * *

As twelve hours went by, the three in the waiting room was anxious and sleepy while they waited for the cries of a small Missildine baby and yet they did.

The cries of Charlotte Grace Missildine were loud and healthy as the whole family was relieved. When Blake, Michael and Ethan walked in, they noticed Norah very sleepy with her brown eyes looking heavy and Carter was holding the small baby girl wrapped in pink blankets.

"Charlie… hey cutie pie." Carter said in a soft tone, as the small newborn's eyes open showing a beautiful chocolate brown color, just like her mother's. "Your so cute, yes you are."

The baby babbled happily at her father as her small hand wrapped around his index finger.

"She's so cute, Carter." Norah said.

"Yeah, she does… she gets her beauty from her mother herself." Carter said, before sitting down next to her on the hospital bed. "That's Mommy, Charlie, that beautiful woman looking sleepy. That's Mommy."

Blake had a tissue in her hand as she was wiping off her tears. "She's very beautiful, Carter…"

Carter looked up at Blake with a concerned look. "I thought my name is Dad to you, Ladybug."

"I know, but with Michael being my real dad, and you as my other father, how can I call you both Dad when you two are gonna react to the same name?" Blake explained.

"Oh I know… how about you call Michael, fat asshole or fat fuck and me Daddy?" Carter explained.

"Ah, screw you, C, you're holding a baby in your arms, and your swearing in front of her." Michael said. "She's bound to get that word from you."

"Carter Grant, if you swearing in front of our daughter once more, I'm gonna make you sleep on the couch, when we get home. You got it?" Norah said in a stern tone.

"You pinched your wife's nerve there." Michael chuckled.

"Alright, huh, I'm sorry…" Carter said, before placing Charlie into Norah's tired limbs. "Everything was crazy, but I'm glad that we have our family together."

Norah smiled sweetly before looking at Blake. "Would you like to hold your sister?" She asked.

Blake's teal colored eyes widened as she looked at Michael, Norah, and then Baby Charlie. "But she's… so tiny…"

"Hey." Michael decided to get Blake's attention, as his hand rested on her shoulder, before she looked up at him. "You were so tiny when you were born. I held you once you were born from out of your mother. Don't be afraid, Blakie Bear."

Blake slowly outstretched her arms as Norah passed Charlie towards Carter as he slowly place the baby into Blake's waiting arms.

"Here, kiddo, hold her head upwards… yeah, like that." Michael explained, watching Blake holding Charlotte the right way.

"Hey, Charlie…." Blake greeted in a soft tone, as Charlotte's brown eyes looked up at Blake's aquamarine ones. "I'm Blakey, your big sister. Don't be afraid of me or your big brother, Ethan here. We're half crazy, and your Uncle Mikey here brings the crazy."

"I don't blame ya, Blakie." Michael said before poking Charlotte's small nose which she inherited from Carter. "Hey, Charlie, you're so precious to your mommy, but your daddy was born a dumbass."

"Daddy!" Blake hissed.

"You serious?" Carter questioned, standing up from the hospital bed. "In front of my baby daughter? In my little princesses face?"

"Yeah, I'm serious." Michael said. "You weren't there when Blake was born, you were only fifteen minutes late to see her. And you know in the beginning that Blake ain't your kid, you entitled piece of shit!"

"Well, I know now, but I didn't want to hear it from out of you-" Carter started to say, until a fussing Charlie in Blake's arms broken them up once they looked at the small newborn.

Blake and Norah both look up at Carter and Michael as their stare was still at the baby.

"You idiots!" Both Blake and Norah said together, before the dark haired teen gave the baby back to Norah.

"I expected more from you, Carter Grant and you're still fighting over Blake." Norah said. "She ain't a toy or even a brand new car. She's both your daughters that you raise together back in Ludendorff and here in LS."

"I… think we should leave out of the room…" Ethan finally said something, before grabbing Blake's shoulders as she turned around and walked out of the room with her twenty year old stepbrother.

"Let's go get some coffee." Ethan said.

"Hell yeah." Blake said, while looking at her stepbrother who accidently bumped into a young nurse who looked like Ethan's age.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking-" Ethan started to say, before he got a better look at the young nurse in front of him. She had long red hair and icy blue eyes as her pink lips were standing out from her pale skin.

"No, it was actually my fault." The young nurse said. "I was carrying so many stuff and I came up to this floor to check on the… Missildine family."

"Oh, that's my family." Ethan said, before pushing Blake out of his way, earning a "Hey!" from the dark haired teen. "And I'm the oldest brother, Ethan David I mean… I'm Ethan Missildine, it's nice to meet you, Nurse… Stevens."

The young nurse giggled at Ethan. "Actually, call me Olivia, instead of Nurse Stevens. The whole hospital calls me that and even my father who works here."

"Okay, then _Olivia_." Ethan said corrected himself.

"I'll leave you two alone." Blake said before sighing and leaving the two alone on the third floor hallway.

* * *

As Blake taken the elevator down to the first floor to get some warm coffee after a long day at the hospital, she had a feeling that someone was following or could be watching her from a distance. Once she faced the Keurig coffee maker as her coffee was brewing, she heard someone heavily breathing in the back of her neck as she turned around and her eyes widened like saucers.

"You again?!" Blake said surprised. "What do I have to do? Get a restraining order?"

"Have you told Daddy about our… relationship?" Steve questioned.

"No, I haven't and you need to stay away from me." Blake said before grabbing the styrofoam cup of coffee, and Steve grabbed her right arm. "If you do not let go-"

"Or what? You're still not going to save Lynnette." Steve whispered.

Blake turned around to face Steve. "What are you talking about?"

"If you're planning on bailing her out of jail, you're too late because within a few days she will be under my fucking control… and she'll be part of my team soon."

"Lunchables doesn't want to be cop, she wants to be a makeup artist." Blake said.

"Lynnette is going to be part of my team no matter what, and you, your father, your uncle and you player boyfriend of yours were used to do my dirty work." Steve explained. "And besides her name ain't Lunch or Lunchables to you. It's soon to be Agent Lynnette Haines."

"Steve Haines, you are a sick bastard who is also a dickhead with a face of a jackass!" Blake retorted.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Steve said. "Honestly, I don't give a damn what you say to me. You're a teenager who committed first degree murder of your mother and so many crimes here in Los Santos. You will become the most wanted teenager here, either dead or alive."

"Well, the fuck you're going to do?! I'm gonna press those changes, since you love innocent teenagers, beside your fiancée being a stripper!" Blake shouted.

"Oh really, Blakesleigh, you're going to ruin everything for my career?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah… I am, once everyone knows who you are. No one ain't going to listen to a rapist to young girls like me." Blake said, before Steve gripped onto her right arm tightly once more. "Let go!"

"So fiesty, which I like in you." Steve said, before pulling Blake back so he can whisper in her ear. "What kind of panties you're wearing? I hope it's the one your little player boyfriend like, because here he comes…"

"Hey, what you doing to her, Steve?" Franklin questioned, before yanking Blake away from Steve's grasp.

"Oh, nothing. Me and Blakesleigh are just talking."

Franklin looked down at Blake had her face close to his chest, as she wasn't looking up at him. He knew when Blake is hiding something, whether she wasn't looking up or even speaking to him but it was something to do with Haines.

"Come on, babe, let's go." Franklin said, pulling Blake close to him before walking away.

"I'll see you later, _Blakie Bear_." Steve said, teasing her with nickname and Blake's anger suddenly built up.

She immediately ran out of Franklin's grasp as she threw her warm cup of coffee in his face. Steve cried while covering his face, before Blake kneed him in his privates. Suddenly, Steve grabbed Blake's right wrist as she twisted around until everyone heard a sickening crack coming from Haines himself.

Blake backed away as Steve let go and fallen onto the hospital floor, before two nurses ran towards his side.

"Let's go, Frankie." Blake said.

"You alright, cause Mike told me what between you and Haines." Franklin said.

"I'll explain later. Just not right now." Blake said, before grabbing Franklin's hand and leading him out of the room.

"She's… she just like her mother… feisty and sexy. Just like we were in bed together last night." Steve said to himself.

* * *

 **Ding Ding! Two fights in a hospital on the day Charlotte Grace "Charlie" Missildine's born! First Trevor and then Steve! Will Blake get her revenge for Steve and Trevor?**

 **And this new girl that Ethan trying to flirt with Olivia… will this girl be a replacement to Chloe? Or will Chloe do something about this girl, which she doesn't know about yet.**


	49. Blake Meets Solomon Richards

Blake, Max and Lunch were giggling happily as they were drinking Pibweisser beer until they suddenly heard a great idea coming from Lunch.

They all decided to try out the De Santa's hot tub, since Michael and Amanda were out for the night.

So, Blake got dressed in her rainbow polka dotted bikini which was her most hateful bikini while drunk, as Max was dressed in Blake's green and white striped one and Lunch on the other hand decided to be crazy and just take off her clothes, staying in her hot pink bra and sky blue boyshort panties.

Once they ran outside in the dark and illuminating streets of LS, they made it to the hot tub as it was still steaming warm. When Blake turned on the switch for the bubbles while drinking her beer with her friends, somehow something was off.

"You guys feel uncomfortable?" Blake asked.

"Like what do ya mean?" Max asked, before sipping her beer.

"I feel sexy in hot water." Lunch stated, before she felt something coming loose and her bra popped off. "My bra!"

Once Lunch covered her small breasts, she reaches out for her bra that was floating and somehow it was snatched underwater.

"Where did my bra go?" Lunch asked, Blake and Max were surprised.

"Are you touching my leg?" Blake asked, looking at Max.

"No, I'm not a lesbian." Max said, before she looked underwater to see two familiar adults. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Lunch asked, looking down at the bubbling water. "Hey, what's up Mike and Amanda?"

"Uncle M? Aunt Amanda?" Blake said confused, before looking down, before Michael appeared in front of Blake, still holding her beer bottle as Blake casually sipped her beer bottle in front of Michael with wide eyes and then Amanda appeared as well without her black swimming top.

All three of the girls screamed as they ran out of the hot tub and back inside of the house. Michael and Amanda watched them as they laughed at the screaming girls, while Michael slingshotted Lunch's hot pink bra.

"I told those girls not to disturb us." Amanda said.

"Yeah, that's right baby." Michael agreed.

* * *

Another week passed since Charlotte Grace Missildine or "Charlie" was brought into the beautiful world, meeting her mother and father, and even her wonderful and dysfunctional family. Blake was keeping her distance away from the outside world, hoping that Steve Haines won't be outside her door waiting to see her in person.

But that's until today when Blake decided to volunteer to babysit her baby step sister, Charlie while Norah and Carter had important things to do.

"Hey, Charlie…" Blake said covering her aquamarine eyes with her hands, before removing them. "I see you!"

Baby Charlie giggled happily before her small arms reached out in the air, for Blake to take them into hands. "What? You wanna play too? Okay, Charlie." Blake said, before placing Charlie's small hands onto her older sister's eyes to cover them. As Charlie waited for five seconds giving out small coos, Blake removed them showing a happy smile. "You see me, Charlie, yeah."

Charlie giggled and babbled happily in front of Blake, before her older sister turned her attention to her door to see Amanda.

"Can I help you?" Blake questioned.

"I just wanted to check on you, Blakesleigh." Amanda said calmly. "I heard the baby in here laughing, so I decided I wanted to see her."

"If you promise not to throw a fit, then alright." Blake said, before lifting up her in her arms, before handing Baby Charlie into Amanda's arms.

"Hey, beautiful… you look like your mommy, yes you do…" Amanda said, holding Charlie in front of her, as she stared at her before looking back at Blake. Then Amanda place Charlie over her right shoulder, as her chin was resting on it before she rubbed her back gently. Charlie burped slightly, before fussing which caught Amanda's attention.

"Blake, I'm surprised you have fed her, but didn't pat her back." Amanda said, before Blake's eyes widened.

"Uh, I did fed her, but there's one problem." Blake said, over the fussing baby.

"What is it?" Amanda said, before hearing Charlie coughing up before she spit up her mother's milk, Norah made a bottle just for her. Once Amanda felt it the warm and yucky substance running down her, she closed her blue eyes as she looked frustrated in the face while hearing Charlie cooing softy.

"I… should take her back, right?" Blake questioned, having her hands out.

Amanda nodded. "Just take her… before I yell." She said slowly, before Blake taken Charlie into her arm, and Amanda left out of the room, feeling disgusted.

Charlie gave out a concern coo, as Blake wiped her small pink mouth and chin with a soft tissue. "It's okay, Charlie, I did that to her when I was small baby like you. That's what my daddy or your Uncle Mikey said to me."

"Hey, babe."

Blake looked up to see Franklin who was standing under the door frame of her bedroom, as a smile appeared on Blake's face. She climbed off the bed and walked towards Franklin, still holding Charlie in her arms and stand on her tip toes, kissing him on the lips.

"Hey, Frankie…" Blake said, before looking down at Charlie who had a confused look, while looking at Franklin which also caught his attention. "Sissy, say hello to Franklin."

"Hey, baby girl, how you been with your sister?" Franklin greeted with a smile, placing his index finger on Charlie's right palm as she grabbed it tightly, before the week old baby showed a happy smile and babbled away. "Oh, really now?"

"Hey, Blake…" Blake looked over to see Michael standing outside of her bedroom door.

"Hey." Blake only greeted.

"Hey, what's up, Mike?" Franklin said, not taking his eyes off of Charlie who was still holding onto his index finger.

"I came up to check on Blake and Charlie, since Amanda started yelling about the baby throwing up on her expensive clothes. But it seems that Charlie is attached to you, F." Michael said, noticed the small baby'a small grasp hand holding onto Franklin's finger waving it around, showing a toothless smile.

"Yeah, she alright. Ain't that right, Charlie girl?" Franklin said, and Charlie gave out a loud but happy coo.

"Franklin, I never knew you have a soft heart for Charlie." Blake said, before she noticed Franklin taking Charlie out of her arms, before walking towards the bed.

"I bet Charlie is going to be good friends with Frank." Michael said, watching Franklin holding Charlie up as her small hand reached up to his chin, gripping onto it.

"Yeah, I think so." Blake said, before walking into her bedroom and grab Charlie's now empty baby bottle from her nightstand, as she left Franklin alone in the bedroom with the baby, until Michael stopped her in the hallway.

"Yeah?" Blake said, looking at Michael.

"Well, guess what? You and me are going to spend the day together." Michael said.

"Today? But Daddy, I have to watch Charlie until Norah or Carter returns." Blake said.

"Ah, don't worry about Charlie. F's keeping her company, and besides I already told Carter earlier that I'll be takin' you somewhere." Michael explained.

"Where? Cherry Popper?" Blake questioned.

"Oh, you'll see. It's a surprise, Blakie Bear." Michael said with a smile.

"Oh, I love surprises, but it's not even my birthday, since it passed." Blake said.

* * *

As Michael drove through the city with Blake in the passenger side of his Obey Tailgater, Blake had a black blindfold as she look around the car having her hands on her lap.

"Where are you taking me?" Blake questioned, once she heard the car door on Michael's opening and closing, before her side of the door open Michael pulled Blake's right arm gently, helping her out of the Tailgater.

"Just wait, Blakie. Now I want you walk with me." Michael said, now holding Blake's left hand as she had her right hand out.

"This does not smell like a pancake house. It's smell like outside air and cigarette smoke." Blake said, now hearing people near her as she smelled cigarette smoke in the air.

"And… we're here, Blakie Bear." Michael said, before removing the blindfold to show Blake that she was a movie studio. As Blake looked around with her aquamarine eyes with an amazed look, a smile was curled up on her face while looking around by spinning her body in a 360° angle.

"No… is this…" Blake questioned slowly.

"That's right, Bear." Michael said, once Blake turned around to face him. "We're here at my job. Welcome to Richards Majestics Production, baby."

* * *

"Big man!"

"We had a deal!"

"Hey!" Michael shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Blake shouted as well, running towards them with Michael.

"Fuck off, Gionni, come on!"

"What a good fuckin' way of respecting the elderly!" Blake said, while she and Michael help Soloman get up off the ground.

"You okay?" Michael questioned.

"Just about." Solomon replied. "Please… Get those millennial asswipes."

"With pleasure…" Michael said before running off, and Blake was behind him. "You fuckwads!"

"Wait for me!..." Blake shouted behind Michael, before she skidded on the bottom of her black high tops, stopping for a second. "Was that him?... Your boss, Solomon Richards?!"

"Come on, Blakie, not now!" Michael shouted as he climbed into the black Gallivanter Baller, before Blake finally snapped out of it and climbed into the SUV with him.

"Daddy, who was that who hurt your boss?" Blake questioned.

"Just the wrong guys who fuck with two old men." Michael said, as he drove out of the back way of the movie studies and noticed the small red car Rocco and Gionni was in.

Michael slammed onto the accelerator at full speed, as he crashed into the red sports car, before Blake ducked her head down at the upcoming bullets. As she pulled out her own gun and Michael used his elbow to smash the driver's side window in rage, he and Blake pulled their triggers back and started shooting back at them until the sports car's tires blew out.

"Hey, hey, you two get back here!" Blake said, climbing out, before she was shot with assault rifle bullets, which made her ran back behind the Gallivanter Baller. "Actually, I'll stay here!" Blake shouted, holding her position, as Michael shot at them.

"Hey, you don't shoot at my daughter, ya pricks!" Michael shouted, shooting back at them, before Rocco went down with Gionni who was shot by Blake who only aim her pistol aimlessly around the SUV.

"Are they down?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, let's get outta here." Michael said, before climbing back into the car, as Blake did the same thing before Michael drove off away from the area.

* * *

Once Michael and Blake returned back to the movie studio, they walked into the offices were Solomon was at the moment. While they walked towards his office, Blake was fixing her raven colored hair and teal colored streaks, making sure that it wasn't a messy haircut or maybe have that messy bed head look.

"Chill out, Soloman will like you, Blakie." Michael said, looking at Blake who was now putting on her strawberry flavored chapstick, and placed a mint green spearmint gum in her waiting mouth.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous to meet him." Blake said, while straighten her black graphic t-shirt saying… _'We're All Mad Here In Los Santos!'_.

"You'll be alright…" Michael said, before knocking on the door to Solomon's office.

"Come in!" Solomon said, getting up from an expensive chair that was only a few feet away from a flat screen TV. Michael walked in as he laughed along with Solomon and Blake walked in slowly before closing the door behind, having her hands clasped in front of her.

"Michael, who is this young lady?" Solomon questioned, walked towards Blake as her aquamarine eyes widened and Michael stood by Blake's side.

"Solomon, this is Blakesleigh, my youngest daughter and my Blakie Bear." Michael introduced.

"Oh, Michael I can really that this young beauty truly your daughter. She looks exactly like you." Solomon said, looking at Blake who stayed quiet.

"I get that alot, but her looks came from her mother herself." Michael said.

"Mr. Solomon, no Mr. Richards, wow… it's nice to meet you and I'm like a huge fan of your movies, just like my dad." Blake said.

"It it's nice to meet you too, sweetheart." Solomon said, shaking Blake's left hand while Blake looked down at him, shaking her hand as her eyes widened in amazement. "You come to audition, since you say you're like your father, Michael here."

"I… I wish sir." Blake said. "But my job is working at Little Vespucci as a waitress for now… maybe one day I might be a part in one of your movies, Mr. Richards."

"I was just giving Blake here a tour of the studio." Michael said.

"Oh, I don't mind, Michael, the reason I ask you to come by is-" Solomon said, before grabbing the remote from off this desk. "For you to take a look at-" He pressed a button as he held the remote in front of the TV as it showed a red and black freeze screen saying _'Associate Producer Michael De Santa'_. "That!"

Michael and Blake's eyes widened as the dark haired teen lead her father towards the chair in front of the TV and sat down in it.

"Fuckin' A…" Michael said.

"Holy peanut butter cups, Dad…" Blake said.

"So, how does it feel?" Solomon questioned.

"I can't believe I've done something in my life… I'm making a movie." Michael said.

Blake came up before Michael and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so proud of you, Dad." Blake said, as Michael places his left hand onto Blake's arm.

"I really appreciate it, Blakie." Michael said, before Blake removed herself from Michael as she walked towards Soloman who gave her a glass of whiskey which was a surprise.

"One for the lady." Solomon said, handing Blake a glass.

"Thank you, sir." Blake said, before walking towards the window covered blinds while taking a sip of whiskey.

While looking out the window, she somehow noticed a woman with long red hair and black sunglasses covering her eyes, wearing only a crimson red pea coat with blue jeans and black heels. She was staring at the windows like she was enjoying the view from below, but once Blake noticed her she immediately back away from the window, holding onto her whiskey glass.

"No… it can't be her…" Blake whispered, before looking back outside to look for her once again but this time she disappeared. As she watched the two men talking, she left out of the office before pulling out her iFruit phone from her pocket to see two new messages, one from Franklin and one from an unknown number.

She tapped onto Franklin's text message box to see a picture of Franklin lifting up Charlie as her small baby hand grabbed onto his white shirt and black LS jacket.

Blake smiled sweetly at the picture, before going to the unknown number who texted her.

' _I'm here for you.'_

* * *

 **Well, somehow I remember this mission and I wanted Blake to have a chance to meet the one and only Soloman Richards. I wanted her to meet him, at the final chapters of Sweet and Deadly, but I decided that this mission and this way will be alright.**

 **Ain't it so sweet of how Franklin acted normal when he saw Charlie? Charlie must love Franklin, just how Blake loves him.**

 **Now, we have a mysterious person who just texted Blake, saying that she or he was here for her. I wonder who that mysterious person is? Is Blake hiding a lie or is it something else that she haven't told Michael or anyone yet about?**

 **But to let you know… it wasn't Chloe who texted Blake.**


	50. Agent Blake Belladonna

Michael received a phone call from Carter Grant to come over to the trailer home, since it was clearly about Blake. Within a minute, Michael arrived and walked in to see Trevor holding a crying four year old Blake in his arms, rubbing her back up and down.

"Mikey, so glad to finally see you." Trevor said sarcastically, before Blake slowly turn her head to see him.

"Un-uncle Mi-Mikey…" Blake sobbed.

"Hey, Blakie Bear…" Michael said, softly before taking Blake out of Trevor's arms. "What's wrong, why are you upset?" Michael questioned the sobbing child, as she had her small hands covered her turquoise blue eyes, before hearing footsteps entering the room.

"When she was at daycare, the teacher was asking the class about what they want to be when they grow up." Carter explained. "And when it was Blake's turn…"

"What did she say?" Michael questioned.

"Blakey, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Brad questioned.

"I… I wanna be like Uncle Mikey, Uncle T, Uncle Brad and Daddy…" Blake sobbed.

"A bank robber." Carter finished. "That's what Blakesleigh wanted to be and the class laughed at her, thinking that she's playing a game with them."

"I wanna be one…" Blake cried. "They were mean to me."

"Then, why didn't you kick their asses, Shrimp?" Trevor questioned, getting up off the couch.

"T, stop cussing in front of my Ladybug." Carter said.

"Aw, fuck off, Grant, she'll be fine." Trevor said.

"What do you mean by 'kick their asses', Uncle T?" Blake questioned, wiping her face off.

"Blakesleigh Victoria, you don't say the a word." Michael said.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Mikey." Blake said, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"What I'm trying to say is, that you might have to hurt them to stop making fun of you." Trevor explained, before he take Blake back into his arms.

"Yeah, Uncle T is a nutcase to me, Brad and even your old man, Blakie." Michael said. "He even has anger issues."

"I do not have anger issues, Michael fuckin' Townley!" Trevor said enraged, as Blake giggled before hugging him tightly around his neck.

"I like Uncle T, he's funny." Blake said, happily.

"But listen Ladybug, for now on even though me, and your uncles are bank robbers, you have to be quiet about it." Carter said.

"But don't forget to lose your anger at the people who make fun of you, even the ones who act like dicks." Trevor said.

* * *

"You can't be serious?" Michael questioned. "You want Blake to go in as an FIB agent?" He, Franklin, Lester and Blake were over at the factory discussing on how to enter the FIB building and rerouting the server in order to help Agent Norton. One of the plans was for Michael to go in as a janitor or Blake disguising herself as an older woman who works for the FIB.

"And Dad as a fucking janitor, is he gonna mop?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, they'll clock you on the cameras, if you're play acting." Lester said. "Blakey, you'll be placing one bomb, while Michael places another one, or we can use the other option."

"So, what's the other one?" Franklin questioned, wrapping his arms around Blake, as she leaned her head on his muscular shoulder.

"Well, Haines has given us the leftover money from the Paleto Bay job to pull this other option. You'll have to fly in through a helicopter, and you will have be armed to the teeth." Lester explained. "Blake will go in as an agent, and she'll take the elevator to the top floor and set the charges and let you know when she's done."

"So, moping, a fake ass agent and parachuting." Blake said. "Wow, big decisions. What's it gonna be, Dad?"

"I guess… Blake will go in alone-" Michael said, before he was cut off.

"What?! Dad, what if Haines is there and he noticed me?" Blake questioned.

"You don't have to worry, Blakey, most of the workers will be gone, so you'll come in with this ID." Lester explained. "You'll just have to say that your boss which is Haines told you to come in late to finish your job, since they're having meeting in the morning."

"A meeting, huh… I'm gonna kill myself over this, but… if this is supposed to save our asses, I'll do it. Just let me get some stuff from Lunch's house and the drama club, and I'll be ready." Blake said.

"Alright, since Blake's agrees, what about you?" Lester questioned Michael.

"Mopping or parachuting… Wow, this is gonna be tough." Michael said.

* * *

Another day has passed since the planning of the heist, it was a late at night as Michael, Lester and Franklin were at the factory.

"Where is that girl?" Michael questioned. "She supposed to be here, over five minutes ago."

"Chill, dog, she said she'll be here when she leaves from her friends home." Franklin said.

"Well, I'm worried that she'd probably got Agent Dickwad's stepdaughter involved." Michael said. "Blake hasn't told me anything about her, since she's got arrested."

"I'm telling you whoever this Usagi character this, masked person that most of LS heard about, could be bad news if she knows about this." Lester said, before giving his cane to Michael.

"Yeah, I'm hoping that Blake ain't involved into anything that can get her into trouble. She once told me that she was in a gang, back in Ludendorff." Michael said, watching Lester and Franklin pour gasoline onto the wooden floors of the factory.

The door open downstairs from the factory as they can heels clicking against the floor and then a sudden cry once Blake fallen down on the first step.

"I fucking hate heels!" She exclaimed, before climbing up the stairs on her bare feet and now standing in front of everyone. "I'm here!" Blake said, having her arms out and eyes closed while her heels were in her left hand. Once she opened her eyes, they were looking at her. "What?" Blake questioned, before sniffing around in the cold air of the factory. "Hey, what's burning? Amanda's curling iron?" Blake said jokingly, as Michael walk towards his daughter.

"What the fuck are you wearing, Blakesleigh?" Michael questioned, looking up and down at his daughter.

Blake's attire for an FIB agent was supposed to be a normal and dressy way. But instead, she made herself looking older and sexy. She wore a long blazing red wig, that she stole from the drama club with a cat eye look as she had on chocolate brown eye contacts in to hide her aquamarine colored eyes and candy red matte lipstick covered her pink lips. Her white blouse was partially showing her mint green lace bra she was wearing, by seeing through it. Her black pencil skirt was up to her stomach as they showed that she was wearing lace garters, leading to her black knee socks.

"You and Lester said for me to dress up as an FIB agent." Blake explained, swinging her black heels with her index and middle finger.

"Well, I never mentioned anything about you dressing like an older woman asking for sex." Michael retorted. "Are those your mother's heels, you stole?"

"What mother?" Blake questioned.

"Amanda, she's gonna be your mother for now on, Blake." Michael explained.

"She ain't my mother, Norah is." Blake retorted. "She doesn't treat me like Tracey and Jimmy and I don't like her. Amanda even calls me girlie which I hate that name. She must be trying so hard to be my new mother."

"You go in that room, and take some of that stuff off." Michael said, pointing behind him.

"Fine, then." Blake said, before walking towards the room on the right.

"And wipe off that red lipstick, you're too young!" Michael said, once he said that Blake returned looking different as her long sleeve white blouse wasn't tuck in, covering her black pencil skirt and the garter straps were gone as well.

"Better?" Blake questioned.

"Now, that's better." Michael agreed. "Man, you look different. You look like your mother, beside the 5"2' height."

"Aw, forgot you." Blake questioned, before turning to Lester. "So, what am I supposed to do again?"

"You need to get up to the top floor of the FIB building, by taking the elevator alright." Lester explained, before Michael tossed Blake a sticky bomb charge.

"And once you place the bomb on the server door, calls us right away." Michael explained. "The room is on the far right."

"Alright." Blake said, placing the bomb inside of her over the shoulder black leather purse she stole from Amanda, as Michael clip on the FIB agent ID on her white blouse. "Agent Belladonna… wow, nice last name."

"So, which one of you is gonna drop me off?" Blake questioned, while climbing down the stairs with Michael and Franklin.

"Actually…" Michael said, before tossing the keys to his Obey Tailgater. "I'm gonna let you drive by yourself."

"Really?" Blake said looking at the keys, before looking at Michael.

"You can drive, but please treat with respect." Michael said.

"Alright, if you say."

"We'll see ya later, babe." Franklin said, before Blake smile sweetly at him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Alright, you be careful now." Blake said. "Don't cause no trouble."

"I won't." Franklin said, wrapping his arms around her waist, before placing another kiss on her lips, as Blake had her hands around his neck. Once they let go, Blake climbed into Michael's car as Franklin and Michael left in the Bravado Buffalo.

As Blake drove through the streets heading towards downtown where the FIB building is, she can hear Michael calling her through her earpiece.

" _Hey, kiddo, can you hear me?"_ Michael questioned.

"Whoa, you scared me. I was listening to the radio." Blake said, before turning the volume knob on the radio down.

" _Well, I don't mind while driving, but don't change the mirrors."_ Michael said.

"I won't." Blake said.

" _You getting close to the building?"_ Michael questioned.

"I am, but I'm also nervous." Blake replied.

" _Hey, chill out, you'll do fine."_ Michael said. " _Just take the elevator to the top of the building, and avoid any contact with anyone. Pretty simple."_

"Yeah, pretty simple, when you're gonna shit your pants." Blake said.

" _Don't start now, you have a job and I promise you that you'll won't be involved in anything else after this. You wanted to grow up normal and I'm gonna let you, kiddo."_ Michael said.

"You better, Dad…" Blake said, before parking the Tailgater in front of building. "I'm here, I better go."

Blake climbed out of the Tailgater as she placed her black heels on, before walking towards the building.

"These heels are gonna kill me, I'm use them as a weapon." Blake said to herself, quietly before looking inside of her purse to see the sticky bomb charge and her handgun.

" _I go in, take the elevator to the top floor, planted the charges and call them."_ Blake thought to herself, before snapped the purse shut. " _Everything is going to be alright, don't talk to anyone."_

Blake started walking again towards the building as she opened the glass doors, and she was amazed how the FIB building was still the same after six months ago when she, Michael and Dave came here to update on the Townley/De Santa witness protection plan for Blake's sake. As she walked towards the gate, a guard stopped her.

"Ain't it a little late for work, Miss. Belladonna?" The guard questioned, once Blake's faux brown eyes widened before taking off her ID and showing it to him.

"Yeah, Agent Haines wanted me to come and help him for the meeting the next day." Blake said.

"Well, Agent Haines ain't here, but I'll let you pass, since you're dear friends with him." The guard said. "Take the elevator to the ten floor and you'll be able to find his office on the left side."

"Thanks, and you have a wonderful evening." Blake said, walking past him before taking the elevator. Once she made it to the ten floor, Michael was heard through her earpiece as she taken out her iFruit phone to cover that she was on a call.

" _Blake, where are you heading?"_ Michael questioned. " _It's on the top floor, remember?"_

"There has been a slight change in my plans." Blake said, before she found Steve Haines' office before using her pocket sized pick locker, once she was alone in the hallway to use it. "I'll call you when I'm done exploring."

" _Wait a minute, what are you-"_ Michael said, before Blake cut him off by hanging up.

As she finally pick locked the door, she was finally in Steve's office, before walking in and closing the door behind her. Looking around the office for second, she noticed some of his awards from being in the police academy and even the FIB.

"Alright, Blakey, make this quick." She said to herself, walking towards his walnut finished desk.

Once she was behind it, she noticed his laptop as she taken out her iFruit phone cord and connect it to the laptop and her phone, before turning the laptop on.

"Shit, it needs a password." Blake said, while looking at the screen showing enter password and she only has four attempts to try and guess.

Blake typed in 'Selena' as she lost her first attempt.

Next, she typed in 'FIB Boss' and she lost her second attempt.

Then, she typed 'Haines' and she lost her third attempt, as she was getting frustrated.

"How does this twisted fuck's mind work?" Blake questioned herself. "It has to be something related to his past or something… Wait, did he had a twin sister who die, and he wanted to save the world from harmful streets of LS? What was his sister's name again?"

Blake turn her head as she noticed two pictures frames on his desk. One is with Steve and Selena.

"Eww, that's disgusting!" Blake said, before flipping the picture.

The other picture was him and younger woman who somehow has the same reddish brown hair as him, but having brown eyes while holding a small toddler in her arms.

Blake lifted up the picture to see at the corner of the picture saying _'Steve and Samantha Haines and Little Chloe'._

"Samantha… that's her name." Blake said, before typing it in and the password was accepted. "Samantha Haines. She got shot by her ex-boyfriend and her's and Steve's parents were able to take care of the baby."

As she hooked her phone charger cord to the laptop, she started looking through Steve's files and finding her phone connected to it.

Blake used her iFruit phone and sent two videos onto Steve's laptop, as she waited for the first video to upload. Once she waited for a minute, she decide to send it to Steve's real boss by using his email address and the subject was 'Blake De Santa's help'.

After sending the email, she waited for the next video to upload on to his laptop but it was going to take a minute so she decided to look around his desk for more information. She pulled out the first drawer on her left to see his pistol. Blake had a smirk on her face as she decided to take out the magazine clip out of the gun and replace it with another one before putting it back.

Blake open another drawer on her right to see a newspaper from 2003 as it revealed a shocking story about Steve's twin sister. The headline of the article was called _'Rookie FIB agent takes custody of his young niece.'_

"Wait… is this… Chloe Rivers?" Blake questioned, before looking back the picture frame and the article.

" _Selena, I'll be home later, just put my dinner in the microwave, alright?"_

"Fuck!" Blake said, as she heard Steve Haines' voice from outside of the office, before looking back at the laptop to see that the second video was uploaded completely. She turn off the laptop and removed her phone cord, and placed both iFruit phone and cord back into the purse before going into a nearby door which leads to a personal bathroom.

" _God, that woman won't even shut up."_ She heard a familiar woman's voice from outside the bathroom.

" _Even though she's my fiancee, doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you."_ Steve said, as Blake heard him sitting down in his comfy chair.

" _I know, but when are gonna leave her for me, babe?"_ She questioned.

" _It will be over soon, once her death becomes an accident and Lynnette will be sent to the police academy and her son Christian will be next in line."_ Steve explained.

"Oh, no… I have to warn them." Blake said to herself.

"You are so bad, which I like in you." Blake slowly open the door to see a woman with long strawberry red hair, now sitting on Steve's lap and the dark haired teen covered her mouth, once she noticed a familiar tattoo on her right arm saying ' _R.I.P._ _Michael Townley'_ with red roses and green leaves around them.

"Still sexy as ever, darling." Steve said, placing his hands on her hips, before Macey started kissing him."

Momma…" Blake whispered in shock before closing the door. "She's… she's here for me."

* * *

 **Well, that was part one of the Bureau Raid mission, and I wonder which approach did Michael take? Which one was it? Using a fire escape? Or parachuting through the building?**

 **Samantha Haines is an original character created by me. I'm not sure about Steve's family or nothing. And I bet everyone is shocked that Steve has a niece which is Chloe Rivers.**

 **I bet some of you are surprise that Macey Rose is alive and now in LS!**


	51. Burn It Down

**A/N~This Los Santos memory happened a week later after when Blake reunites with Michael, Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy!**

* * *

A loud scream was heard as Michael jolted up out of his sleep, and Amanda didn't even bother to get up. He runs out of his bedroom, leaving his wife in bed to the guest room where his so called niece Blake was under the covers crying her eyes while holding onto herself. Michael removed the covers to see the freighting teen, before he lifted her up and held onto her tightly, slightly shushing her.

"Blakie, it's okay… Uncle Michael's here, baby girl." Michael whispered, as Blake's cries quiet down.

"Un-uncle Michael?" Blake questioned, smelling his masculine scent and her nose touching his white tank top and feeling her cheek brushed against his skin and chest hair.

"Why are you crying?" Michael questioned. "You had a nightmare, kiddo?"

"Yeah… I have been having them for a while now, but my mother didn't care." Blake explained. "She thought it was one of those nights when I be dreaming about you and Daddy, before the heist."

"Well, at least you're okay. Hell, I thought you'd got punched to death." Michael said, before seeing a few scars on her back, but they looked more recent like she received them only one week ago while she was still in Ludendorff with her mother.

"But I'm okay now, Uncle M," Blake said, now looking up at him with her aquamarine colored eyes, as Michael noticed a scar underneath her bottom left eyelid. "I'm here in Los Santos with you, and everyone."

"Yeah… you're safe, kiddo." Michael said slowly, before hugging her as Blake laid her head against his chest before she fallen asleep, hearing the ex-criminal's heartbeat.

 _'Blakie Bear… what happened to you?'_ Michael thought to himself, looking down at Blake.

* * *

After waiting for ten minutes in Steve's private bathroom while hearing loud moans and groans from both Steve and Macey, she finally heard the door to the office opening and closing as her eyes open and removed her hands from her ears.

She immediately launched herself out of the bathroom and into the office. "Oh fucking God, that sounded like a trainwreck, reaching the wrong fucking station!"

Once she stood back up on her feet, she stepped on something that sound like a wrapper and she looked down to see a shiny silver wrapper of a condom.

"Huh, wishful thinking, Stevie." Blake said, as she picked it up and throwing it in the nearest trash can, seeing the used condom inside.

' _All this time… he knew that my mom is coming to get me and now knowing she's here…'_ Blake thought to herself, before grabbing the two picture frame, and removing the photos from them. As she stares at the different Steve's in each photo,Blake felt disgusted and enraged, before taking out her violet cigarette lighter.

"Fuck. You. Steve. Haines." Blake said, before lighting both photos and dumped them into the trashcan, watching them burn.

As she felt her Townley rage consuming her alive, she decided to kick the trash can as some of the balled up paper wads were on the carpet burning, before picking up his laptop and throwing it down into the fire, stomping on it with Amanda's dressy heels she wore.

"Fuck the feds, fuck my Mom, fuck everyone who dare gets in my way!" Blake shouted, before grabbing a hot pink paint spray can from out of Steve's desk, which belongs to Lunch.

' _Fuck the feds coming straight from the Los Santos Underground!'_ Blake spray painted the left side of the office.

 _'Every one don't need a rapist in their lives, Agent Steve Haines!'_ Then spray painted behind the desk.

 _'Come and fight me now, Haines!'_ And she spray painted the right side of the office.

Before Blake had to chance to escape the office, she set a bomb charges to Steve's desk and taken the elevator to the top floor without causing no attention.

* * *

"Alright, here's your jump!" The pilot said, now hovering the helicopter over the FIB building as Michael was checking on his iFruit phone for Blake's message.

"Hey, what's taking Blake so long?" Franklin questioned.

"I'm not sure, and I don't like it." Michael managed to say, before placing his phone on speakerphone while calling Blake, but the dark haired teen didn't answer. "Now, I'm getting worried."

The next second Michael's phone chimed as he received a message from Blake. _'Look for a flashlight shining through the ceiling windows.'_

"Hey, I see her… and that must be her signal." Franklin said, while having binoculars over his eyes as he noticed Blake using her iFruit phone's flashlight to signal the helicopter, if they can see her.

" _Hey, do ya see me?"_ Blake questioned through everyone's earpiece.

"We see ya, we're comin' down!" Michael responded back.

" _Okay, don't shit yourself."_ Blake said, before setting the charges onto the server's door and noticing Franklin and Gustavo landing onto the building, while removing one of the ceiling glass from the window.

Now, Blake was leaning against the wall holding onto the bomb remote, before removing a wrapper from off of a blue raspberry sucker.

 _'I wish for a cigarette, but after this heist, that's when I'm having one.'_ Blake thought to herself, before placing the sucker inside of her mouth.

"There you are. Blakie, you had me worried." Michael said, after climbing off his rope and hugging Blake.

"Chill out, I was just going into an office." Blake explained. "I know I was avoiding the mission and all but-"

"You could've had your cover blown, Blakesleigh. If Dickwad, or anyone noticed that you're not exactly an agent, you-"

"Hey, hate to break up the family argument, but don't we have something to do?" Franklin cut both Michael and Blake off once they looked at him.

"Oh yeah, hold on." Blake said walking towards the server's door and setting the charges onto it, before backing away. "Get back, fools, there's gonna be two explosions!"

"What do you mean by two?" Michael said, while getting into cover along with Franklin and Gustavo.

Blake finally got back behind one of the desks, before pressing the button down and everyone felt the first charge set off below them, and then seeing the second charges set off in front of them, causing the fire alarm to go off.

"You guys hold them off, I'll take care of this with Paige's help." Blake said, running towards the blown off server's door, before falling on her knees due to the heels. "I hate fuckin' heels!"

"We know that, get you ass in there!" Michael said, before helping Blake up, as he and the others noticed the first wave of FIB agent coming in. As Blake made it to the server's room, she called Paige for assistance while looking at the computer.

"You need to access My Computer." Paige said.

"Alright…" Blake said, before looking back at Michael and onto the computer screen and used the mouse and click onto My Computer. "Man, I shoulda taken computer classes back in Ludendorff for this."

"Security team has been deployed." Paige said.

"Yeah, no shit." Michael said.

"Okay, stay calm Blakie, you got this." Blake said to herself, nervous while using the mouse and click on to external device, before looking at Michael. "Don't let these fed assholes get too close, while I'm hacking."

As Blake her the first wave of FIB agents coming in through the doors while she was on the computer trying to hack the file. A bullet came in through the service door and almost hit her.

"You gonna kill these assholes or what?" Blake questioned, before clicking onto Brute Force.

"Blake, pay attention to me, not them." Paige said.

"I'll try, it's not fun while I'm not joining the party." Blake said, while following Paige's instructions. It has taken her a couple minutes before she clicked on the file for the Paleto Bay Job. "I'm done!"

"I'll take care of the rest from here." Paige said, before Blake looked outside the door and noticing an assault rifle for her.

"I've brought you that, instead of your other pistol." Michael said, after gunning another FIB agent down.

"Well, thank you." Blake said, before getting into cover on the other side. "Now, it's a party with me!" She said, before pulling the trigger back on her assault rifle while gunning two FIB agents.

"I'll stick to here, guarding the transfer." Michael announced.

"It will take a minute. Once Paige is done with the hacking and reached one hundred percent, grab your phone and let's blow!" Blake explained, while in cover.

"Hey, we need that chopper over here. ASAP!" Michael announced through his earpiece.

"Wow, that was fast." Blake said, noticing the helicopter.

"Hey, here's our lift." Franklin said.

"The network ain't down yet." Michael said, though the earpiece.

"I'll wait here, wait on your signal for pickup." The pilot said.

"We'll ride it out. Michael said

"We'll be in and out!" Gustavo said.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Blake said.

As everyone looked through the windows, they can see the helicopter hovering above the building until another helicopter flew towards it and attack it.

"I'm taking fire! They got me!"

"Holy shit!" Blake sweared, watching the helicopter swerving out of control, until it crashes into the building.

"Pilot's signal is totally dead." Paige announced.

"Aw, shit man!" Franklin sweared.

"Now, what do we do?" Blake questioned, looking at Michael.

"Alright, change of plans." Michael announced. "Were using the backup gear. Make our way down the building rappelled off the side."

"Download's complete, get the device." Paige announced, before Blake killed three more as she almost received a bullet to her shoulder where she almost got killed by the triads back in Ludendorff.

The dark haired teen grab Michael's phone and fixed the computer screen back to where it was, before following the rest of the team down to the floor where the chopper was found dead inside.

"Check this out, man." Franklin said. "Fuck…"

"Well, he didn't make it." Michael said.

"Well… he may rest in peace. He was good help to use for this mission." Blake said, before closing her eyes for a few seconds and held onto her assault rifle tightly. "Ahem." She said, before opening her aquamarine colored eyes.

"You sure, cause he might be-" Franklin started to say, as Blake followed him and suddenly the building started to collapse as Michael grabbed onto Blake and held her tightly in his grip. The helicopter was falling loose off the building as it crashed into the streets and exploded.

"No, he didn't make it." Michael said, as the rest of team, walking towards the edge.

"You're a really funny motherfucker, huh?" Franklin questioned.

"Damn… I feel so bad for him." Blake said, while looking down. "Can we get down through here?"

"No, the wind will tie it in a knot, we need to get lower." Michael said.

As the team slid down of the edge, they ran into some more FIB agents as they were still in the building which they could have been outside.

"You gotta go, Fed!" Gustavo said.

"You assholes, make me wanna puke!" Blake said with a hint of anger.

"Stay with me." Michael shouted.

"Drop your weapon!" One of the FIB agents shouted, before Blake grab her pistol from out of her purse in headshot the agent.

"Stay outta of our fuckin' way!" Blake shouted, before the team move forward, and all of a sudden the dark haired teen fallen onto her knees as she coughing loud and heavily, which caught Michael's attention.

"Blake, you alright?" Michael questioned, running towards her side and Blake rapidly shook her head no. "Aw, shit, I knew shoulda dragged you along for this." Michael said, before lifting Blake over his shoulder. "We gotta out of here quick, Blake can't take the heat and smoke."

"Alright, man, let's go!" Franklin said.

Blake can feel her body hanging over Michael's shoulder as his hand was over her back, since he was carrying his daughter through the burning FIB building. She was coughing very loudly as she was trying to pry her eyes wide open to see where she was in the burning building. She can hear voices of Michael, Franklin and Gustavo as they were using their assault rifles to shoot their way out through the building.

Before Blake was unconscious once again, she recognizes a familiar figure in the fire while the figure's strawberry red hair brought back memories of her horrible past.

"Momma…" Blake managed to say, as Michael questioned about what she was trying to say and the red haired figure shot at the team with a pump shotgun and Blake's body dropped to the floor.

* * *

 **I name this chapter after the song by Daughter, since it came from Life Is Strange: Before The Storm. And I really love it!**

 **So, everyone knows that Macey is alive and did the nasty with Steve Haines aka Agent Dickhead. What will happen in the next chapter now, we have an unconscious Blake who pass out in the fire?**


	52. A Strange Morning

**A/N~Whew! This is a long chappie that I created! There is more of Amanda being a bitch in this chappie!**

* * *

"Rawr!" Five year old Blake said, as she came out of hiding on the side of her bed having a bunny mask covering her sweet and innocent face. "Did I scared you, bubbie?"

"I was close to being scared." Ethan said, before walking towards his bed and place his handheld game onto his pillow.

"But, Uncle Mikey, Uncle T and Uncle Brad thought I was scary." Blake explained.

"Cause, they think you're cute, Sissy." Ethan said, sitting down on his bed. "But… see if you can try and scare Uncle T. He's in the living room, talking to Daddy and Uncle Mikey."

"Okay!" Blake said, happily, before placing the mask back and tip toeing her way into the living room and hid behind the corner to see Trevor talking to Carter facing away from Blake and Michael was next to them. Suddenly, Carter noticed that Blake was coming towards Trevor as she had her bunny mask on, and she tugged onto Trevor's coat.

Right before Blake was about to do her signature scare with her hands up to the side of her head, Trevor turn and looked down to see Blake as she didn't say anything while looking at him shocked.

"Aaaahhhh!" Blake gave out a loud scream before running away towards her's and Ethan's bedroom as Trevor was confused.

"Now, what was that about?" Trevor questioned, Michael and Carter.

"You're wearing a scary mask, that nearly scared the shit outta here." Michael explained.

Trevor's mask was a horror film killer mask as it had blood around the chin and right cheek area. "Well, thought Shrimp and the Little Man, might like their Uncle T taking them to a Halloween party with Tracey, Jimmy, Uncle Mikey, Uncle Brad and also Daddy."

"All you gonna do is get drunk, and lose one of them." Carter said, with his arms crossed. "Remember, when Blake was one year old and you 'accidentally' had the wrong baby and Macey nearly killed ya with a beer bottle?"

"Yeah, T, but thank God, Blake cried for us to find her." Michael said, remembering Blake's first Halloween as well.

"Die, monster!" Blake shouted running out of her's and Ethan's room with a soft foam tee ball bat and started swinging at Trevor's waist and legs repeatedly, as he fallen onto the floor and Michael and Carter were laughing in the background.

Trevor suddenly grabbed the bat away from the dark haired child, leaving the dark haired child scared of the masked Trevor.

"Shrimp, why are you hitting your Uncle T?" Trevor questioned, tossing the foam bat to the side.

"You ain't my Uncle T! You're a monster!" Blake shouted, having her small hands balled up.

* * *

Blake jolted up out of her sleep as she looked around to see herself, sitting down on her bed with her silk lavender bedspread and Impotent Rage soft blanket around her body, before removing it to see that she wore a white table top and her hot pink boyshort panties.

 _'What the hell happened last night?'_ Blake thought to herself, as she felt the sudden pain of her right arm hurting and look to see that her untattooed forearm had white rough bandages around it, with three different neon colored band-aid holding it down.

Then she noticed Touka, still asleep on one of Blake's pillow, before reaching out to touch her, until...

"Oww…" Blake said softly, as she smelled her own breath and even tasting it. It tasted like a sack of pennies and nickels had went down into her mouth and throat.

For some reason, she doesn't remember drinking last night before the FIB heist.

As she turns her head towards her left, she looked to see her emergency inhaler on the nightstand before Blake grab and examines it in her left hand.

 _'How did my emergency inhaler ending up here?'_ Blake questioned herself in her thoughts. _'Only Daddy supposed to have it, unless…'_

" _Hey, she's breathing normally, boss." Gustavo said._

" _Okay, hope this new meds works for her." Michael said, as Blake felt her inhaler going into her mouth and the medicine going down her throat twice when he push the button down twice._

 _Coughing only a couple of times as she responded, Blake raised her body up to see that she was in the back of an ambulance with Michael, Franklin, Gustavo and Taliana._

" _What happened? Did we finish the job?" Blake questioned, looking at everyone._

" _Yeah we did." Michael said. "We all got out."_

" _Except for the helicopter guy." Blake said._

 _'Wait… the FIB building… I was in a fire with Daddy, Franklin and Gustavo, until I couldn't breathe… then… Momma…'_

"Oh, you're awake." Amanda said, startling Blake as she turn around to see her underneath the door frame, before placing her inhaler back on the nightstand.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Blake questioned, swinging her legs out of the bed and Amanda walk towards the dresser and takes Blake's straightener iron. "You can't just steal things without asking, thief."

Amanda turned around to face Blake, now having her styling iron in her hands. "Who are you calling a thief, little girl?"

"I ain't a little girl anymore, and I'm calling you a thief cause Daddy told me about your little confrontation with the police when you stole from a fucking clothing." Blake retorted. "How fucking dumb are you?"

"Well, Michael needs to learn how to keep his fucking mouth shut around you." Amanda hissed, before leaving out of Blake's bedroom with the hair styling iron in her hands.

"Whatever, bitch…" Blake said, having her two middle fingers up in the air and turn around to face her own bed. "Now, I can't have my emo hair now, thanks to her. But where's my phone?" Blake said the last part, before remembering that her inhaler was on the nightstand instead of her phone where it should be charging.

"I guess I'm gonna have to steal Amanda's phone to look for it…" Blake said, before leaving her room and walked towards the master bedroom.

As Michael climbed downstairs after he was dressed for the day, wearing his blue jeans button up shirt and pants with brown work boots. Once he walked into the kitchen, he can hear the faint song of The Chain Gang of 1974's _Sleepwalking_ playing somewhere to his left. He opened the refrigerator to see Blake's iFruit phone with the protective teal and violet phone case lying between the orange juice and a World's Finest Chocolate bar that had his name on, giving by Blake.

"Hello?" He answers the cold phone once he removed it from the refrigerator.

" _Hey… uh… where's my phone?"_ Blake's voice was heard on the other end.

"In the fridge, sitting between some orange juice and a chocolate bar which belongs to me." Michael responded, before grabbing a packet of bacon from the pull out bin. "Blake, you came home drunk last night, you've probably don't even remember what happened."

Blake covered her mouth, remembering that she was drinking whiskey as Michael was slowly removing the half of a shotgun shells from out of her forearm, having Franklin and Lester by her side.

" _Yeah, I did… I'll be down in a minute."_ Blake said, before hanging up Amanda's phone, and walked back towards her room to get dressed for the day.

* * *

The sizzling of bacon was heard as Michael stood in front of the stove, using a fork to flip over the maple syrup style bacon while trying not to get pop by the bacon grease.

"Hey, baby." Michael greeted as he noticed his wife walking into the kitchen, and look at him confused.

"Since when do you learn how to cook, Michael?" Amanda questioned.

"Ah, you pick up a few things when you're getting old." Michael responded, before looking back at the skillet. "And I've also learned from our little girl, of course."

"Tracey?" Amanda questioned.

"No, Blake… You've seen her cook round here, many times, Mandy." Michael said, while flipping over the bacon, hearing the sizzling sound feeling up the kitchen area. "Plus, I need a favor from you."

"Like what?" Amanda questioned.

"I need you to take Blake to school today, cause I have something do and it's important." Michael requested.

"You don't have nothing to do with your time." Amanda said. "And you're telling me to take her to school, when you laze around on your ass all day, damn it."

"Amanda, I'm not telling you, I'm asking you. It's just this one time, and that's it." Michael said, turning around to face him. "Can you do just one as a mother to her?"

"Morning, Daddy." Blake greeted nonchalantly and when Amanda noticed her, she left out of the house through the glass doors. "I was gonna greet her, but you wanna know what she did this morning."

"What she'd do?" Michael questioned, noticing his daughter wearing her Princces Robot Bubblegum anime shirt, with her violet hoodie tied around her waist and blue jeans shorts. On her feet was her favorite converse black high tops.

"Amanda done _Godzillas_ her way into my room, and stole my straighter style iron that cost me two hundred dollars, when she and Tracey shares the same goddamn one! Which theirs is cheaper..." Blake explained, now leaning against the door frame of the kitchen area, looking at Michael with her arms crossed and her left foot heel onto the frame as well. "And then Tracey done baby oil her way into my room, asking for my makeup when I told her I don't have stripper makeup for fake ass blondies. Also Jimmy told me to buy some nunchucks for protection for no damn reason."

"Blakie Bear, you have to get used to them as your family." Michael said, before placing the bacon on a paper towel covered plate.

"They ain't my family, you are." Blake said, rejecting it. "You, Carter, Norah, Ethan and Charlie are, as long they ain't fakers in LS."

"I don't like that tone, Blakesleigh, no even one bit." Michael said, now facing her. "And what you did last night wasn't part of the plan. I thought someone spotted you while walking in the building."

"No, but almost got caught." Blake explained. "I was going into Agent Stevie's office and you wouldn't believe what I found out about Dickhead. He has a niece and she goes to my school. She also the girl who stalks outside of our house sometimes and I have a funny feeling about her."

"What make you say that?" Michael questioned.

Blake sighed before talking once more. "I don't know. By the way, have you heard from Carter after the whole gas station incident?" Blake questioned, referring what happened a couple days before the heist. Carter stop to get gas for black Bison truck and Charlie was in the backseat, sleeping in her carseat, until it got stolen by Usagi as Carter jump and held onto the back of the truck as it sped away and caught police's attention.

"His ankle's doing fine. Chill out." Michael said. "You can go see him and Charlie girl, after school."

"And what about the time when Norah needed the day off with Carter, and Ethan babysit for them?" Blake questioned, walking into the kitchen now having her hands on the middle counter. "They were only gone for only an hour and all of a sudden Charlie got taken as a breaking and entering happened silently during her nap and she was found in Carter's truck in her car seat with red lipstick on her forehead when Carter and Norah return."

"So, what are ya sayin', Blake?" Michael questioned.

"I think… she could be Usagi." Blake said.

"You need stop jumping into conclusions, this Usagi character… probably a wannabe person who could be a stalker, but trust me. I've known worse."

"Yeah, when you almost shit your pants when Trevor aim that gun at you and even when the triads got us." Blake said, before Michael walked towards her with two bacon sandwiches wrapped in paper towel.

"Here's your food." Michael said, before handing the two sandwiches to her. "The other sandwich is for Amanda. I didn't mention this, but she'll be taking you to school today, while I wait on Davey."

"Can I just skip school today? I don't want to be in her red convertible, hearing pop music and also hearing her nag." Blake questioned.

"No, you'll just have to survive the whole ride." Michael said. "And make sure you say thank you to her."

"Fine." Blake groaned, before Michael places a kiss on her forehead and left the kitchen with his sandwich.

Once Michael left the house, Blake held onto Amanda's breakfast before adding a secret ingredient for her sandwich by going into the cabinet and pulled out a glass bottle of Los Santos Cock Sauce in Volcano Heat.

* * *

"Oh, there you are." Amanda said, in her driver's seat of her red Sentinel as Blake walked towards her side. "I thought you went back to sleep."

"Well, good morning to you." Blake said, before handing Amanda her wrapped bacon sandwich filled with Los Santos Cock Sauce. "Here's your 'sandwich'." Blake said, before placing her black backpack in the backseat on her side, and climbed into the passenger side.

" _Please don't talk to me. Please don't talk to me…"_ Blake said repeatedly in her mind, without looking at Amanda.

"Hey, listen to me, even though your mother is not here, it doesn't mean that you don't have to treat me like your aunt for the rest of your life." Amanda said.

" _God, I don't wanna hear lip from outta her this morning. Alright, I think she needs to know a few rules about me…"_ Blake thought to herself, before turning her head to face Amanda.

"Listen, how the fuck am I supposed to trust as my new mother, since you don't care about me and not even my kitty cat or not my fucking life?" Blake questioned.

"Look, I'm trying my best to the mother you've ever wanted since you pulled the trigger back on Macey, for crying out loud." Amanda said.

"I'm glad I killed her, since she was such a controlling bitch like you."

"I am not controlling." Amanda hissed.

" _Yes, you are!_ " Blake retorted. "You are one selfish bitch. Ever since I arrived here, everyone change except for Daddy and you change the most."

"I have not changed!" Amanda said, getting annoyed.

"Oh yeah, last I saw you, your boobs were flat as pancakes and now them jugs are round like melons, like Lunch's mother." Blake said. "Did you and Selena get matching boob jobs? And also I like you pudgy better back in Ludendorff, cause you were so cuddly and sweet smelling of impression perfume and now you're a skinny bitch with a cold heart and expensive perfume that Daddy don't even recognize any more from out of you."

"I am your new mother and you will treat me with respect, young lady. Once I get back home, I'm going to tell your father about your mouth." Amanda retorted.

"What are you going to say? I'm dying to know now… Oh wait, let me guess… 'Michael, your brat that you called daughter yelled at me and I yelled at her back.'..." Blake said, imitating Amanda, before returning back to back talking her. "And then Daddy will yelled at you about yelling about you, blah, blah, blah… and you won't hear the last of it."

"Why do I ever try?" Amanda scoffed. "You even sound like that angry gorilla."

"Then why do you try asking for sex from Daddy, instead of having sex with random people who are about ten years old than me?!" Blake questioned. "I had a funny feeling that frenchy bitch ass might have a sexual disease with that fake accent."

"Oh yeah, then what about Franklin? You have someone who's older than you as well. He's gonna be trouble, and he'll leave your ass."

"Alright, you know what? Fuck this!" Blake said, before climbing out of the red convertible. "Fuck you. Fuck those fake ass titties. And fuck your midlife crisis, bitch!" Blake said, while showing both middle fingers, before grabbing her backpack and climbing onto her electric blue motorcycle, leaving the De Santa driveway.

* * *

Having her right hand underneath her chin, Blake was stuck in her English class as she slowly falling asleep. She had one earbud in her left ear listening to _Numbers_ by Daughter, before hearing a chime knowing that she'd received a message.

 _'Kortz Center, come alone.'_

"Davey…" Blake said, silently before raising her hand and turning her head to see Steve Haines and her mother, Macey Rose, starring at her through the window from the courtyard. "Holy fuck!" She shouted, jumping out of her chair onto her two feet in shock.

Everyone in the classroom turn around to face the window, but they didn't see anything. No Steve Haines. No Macey Rose. No nothing. When Blake didn't see them, she suddenly burst out of the classroom with her black backpack before the teacher even notice.

* * *

Ethan Missildine walked down the hallway as they were quiet, before he felt a hand grasping onto his retro green Sprunk soda shirt as he jumped to see Olivia in front of him.

"So sneaky of you." Ethan whispered.

Olivia giggled before Ethan wrapped his arms around her waist as started kissing her. "I miss you…"

"Yeah, I miss you being on top of me." Ethan teased.

"Ethan…" Olivia said.

"What? You love riding me last night." Ethan said, before chuckling and he noticed that Olivia wasn't looking at his emerald green eyes, as her icy blue ones were looking at something else. "What's wrong?" Ethan questioned, now having his hands on her soft and rosy cheeks.

"No… it's her…" Olivia said with widened icy blue eyes.

"Who?" Ethan questioned, as he turn around to see Usagi, just a few feet away from them.

"Look…" Ethan said slowly, having his hand out. "We don't want any trouble…" Ethan said, before pulling out an SNS pistol from his jeans. "Get outta here, or you'll suffer from a descendant of the late notorious bank robber."

Suddenly, Usagi pulled out a combat pistol that had a silencer on the barrel of a gun. Aiming the gun at Ethan, he did the same thing while his other hand protected the frighten Olivia. Without a warning for Usagi, she was knocked out by a fire extinguisher by Blake, as she removed the mask.

"As if I didn't know… the fake Usagi is her!" Blake said, having her violet hoodie on her. "Chloe Rivers!"

"What's going on, Blake?" Ethan questioned, walking towards her. "What you do mean she's a fake? There's more than one?!"

"I'll explain later." Blake said, looking up at him. "Come on, I need you and Dad's help. The FIB's here looking for me."

"What is going on, Sissy, tell me now! Did you piss them off?" Ethan questioned once again.

"Like I said, I'll explain later. I need to find another outta here, before they find me." Blake said, before noting more FIB agents walking towards a teacher as they showed a picture of Blake and Ethan.

Suddenly, Blake and Ethan heard the academy's fire alarm system going off as it let out a loud blaring noise.

"Baby, you're such a smart and sexy cookie." Ethan said, as he noticed Olivia holding onto the fire alarm handle.

"And that's why you love me… now get out of here. Those FIB agents ain't no joke, I'll stay here and meet you back at the condo." Olivia said, before Ethan and Blake ran off.

"How did she knew that the FIB wasn't a joke?" Blake questioned.

"Ah, when you're dating someone who was also in Witness Protection away from a murderer, she attends to know everything about us." Ethan said, before slamming onto the door handle to see a huge crowd of freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and also the senior classes all bunched up together in the main courtyard as some of them try to run towards the parking lot through the school building when Blake and Ethan know it was a fake fire drill.

"Shit, I see some of the FIB agents in this crowd!" Ethan shouted over the yelling students.

"How we going to get passed through them?" Blake said, before noticing a steel chair being tossed in the air as the students were staring at it and shocked before hit the concrete ground.

Blake and Ethan looked at the steel chair as the students and the FIB agents were doing the same thing along with the teachers.

"Oh shit!" One of the FIB agents sweared before pulling out his pistol.

"I'M MAD!" One of the male students said out loud before a huge fight broke out in the courtyard.

There was students fighting students.

There was students fighting teachers.

There was even students fighting against the FIB agents.

"Well... I wasn't expecting that." Blake said, before hearing a whistling noise and noticing her best friend Lunch who looks different from her usual self.

Her hot pink hair wasn't that color anymore as it was back to a blonde color and she wasn't wearing her clothes she was wearing casual clothes. She wore a white button-up shirt and a black pencil neck skirt.

"Lunch?" Blake said, before Ethan grabbed her wrist and led her towards the parking avoiding the FIB agents and brawling students and teachers.

* * *

"Ah, see Davey were such great friends, huh?" Michael said, as he walked towards Dave Norton who was reading a newspaper. "We're old school, like old-fashioned things, newspapers and celluloid. Good guys. Bad guys."

"We're friends?" Dave questioned, tossing the newspaper away.

"I don't know you tell me." Michael responded, now standing in front of the FIB agent. "We did what you said right. Got those people off your back? Now you're going to do like you said and cut me and Blake loose, right?"

"Did you by any chance get Blake involved?" Dave questioned.

"Well, I only need her for the first part but that was it." Michael responded. "But she's all right at the moment. She's at school where she's safe and sound."

"You shouldn't have gotten her involved." Dave said. "Things are not going to turn out that way for you and her. There's a bit of a problem."

"That's right, Davey boy, you can say that again!" Steve shouted out loud, as Michael noticed him, Agent Sanchez and Lunch.

"Steve, I told you I will handle this."

"Oh right, because you've handled everything so fucking well so far haven't you?" Steve questioned, sarcastically walking towards Dave and Michael.

"Alright, I admit that's things have been a little unorthodox but-"

"Un-fucking-orthodox?!" Steve shouted. "You and that little cunt ruin my career! Agent Sanchez, arrest these men both of them. We'll get Blakesleigh Rose later."

"Whoa, whoa! Are you fucking kidding me?" Michael questioned. "Arrest me and Blake for what?"

"For every multiple fucking counts of crime under the fucking sun." Steve stated.

"Wait a fucking minute, you said that you're after Blake and now Mr. DS?" Lunch questioned.

"Lynnette, stay out of this." Steve said, holding his hand up in front of her.

"Well, let me rephrase that, why?" Michael questioned.

"Why?" Steve said the same thing, before pulling out his pistol and Michael did the same thing at the same time.

"Cause, you don't want me to testify in court about our business dealings, do ya?" Michael said. "And also saying that you are a rapist to my baby girl."

"I never laid a hand on her. She came onto me, that little cunt! Always acting honry around her little player boyfriend from the hood." Steve retorted.

"That's my little girl you are saying, Agent Dickwad!" Michael said, gripped onto his pistol.

"Agent Sanchez! I said arrest these two." Steve said once more, as Sanchez pulled out his gun and aimed it at Dave, doing the same thing as well.

Suddenly, they heard a click of a gun and look to see Lunch holding a revolver in her hand.

"You back away, dickhead!" Lunch retorted. "Even though Blake is my friend and hiding secrets away from people, I still love her as a friend-" Then yet again another click of a gun was heard, as Lunch saw in the corner of her eye to see Usagi having her combat pistol aiming at Lunch. "Oh shit…" Lunch said, scared as her revolver falling out of her hands and onto the ground, before having her hands up.

"So, you were trying to foil my plans, along with Davey, Townley and Rose, Lynnette?" Steve questioned.

"It's Lunch, asshole!" Lunch shouted.

Before everyone heard 'Now! Move in!' from the east side to where Dave and Michael were standing as they all turn their attention to see fifteen people were wearing super duty chest armor they can get Ammu-Nation. They had different animal masks on from pig, cat, horse, even unicorn and and also different weapons from pistols, assault rifles, and SMG's.

And standing in front of them was another Usagi and she had a pump shotgun with her, dressed in her violet hoodie on, along with her hot pink hair flowing outside her hoodie and her bunny rabbit mask covering her face.

"Well, well… looky what we have here… three FIB agents/rapist, a late but revive from the dead notorious bank robber, a blonde haired girl who pissed on her skirt and fake impression of me." Usagi said, as the crowd laughed at them.

"Wait, there's two of them?" Dave questioned.

"This is too crazy!" Lunch said.

Michael was looking at Usagi's crew as he noticed something very familiar on the guy on Usagi's left hand side. He had a sniper rifle that had initials on the barrel of the gun. _'C.J.G.'_ is what Michael saw as the other Usagi was next to Michael aiming her combat pistol at his neck.

"I can't believe that Usagi's working for you and that one ain't!" Michael said, as the Usagi who was with the crew held up her hand to aimed their weapons at the others.

"Drop the weapons now!" A familiar forties voice shouted through his dog mask, as Michael's blue eyes widened.

"You son of a bitch…" Michael whispered, looking at the person with the sniper rifle and dog mask on.

"Any last words?" A familiar voice questioned, as Lunch walked to the Usagi who had her combat pistol on Michael's neck.

"Chloe?" Lunch said. "Is that you?"

"Get back, Lynnette!" Steve gritted through his teeth.

"Wait!" Now a familiar teen shouted. "Before we all shoot our guns. This FIB crime makes me sick to my stomach and I want to reveal myself as the Usagi…"

Usagi used her left hand to remove the hood covering her head, showing her pink hair before ripping the mask off in front of them as they heard the band around her snapped. She closed her eyes and taken a deep breath, before moving the mask off to the side of her and letting it drop.

Michael, Dave, Steve and Agent Sanchez, the fake Usagi and Lunch's eyes widened as they finally recognized the pale facial structure of familiar teen, before Usagi opened her eyes to reveal red colored eyes. Then she reaches up and take out both eye contacts before dropping onto the ground and crushed them with her knee high converse black tops.

"No…" Lunch said surprised.

"Surprised?"

"Blake…" Michael said shockingly.

* * *

 **WHAT?! Blake is the real Usagi! She's the one who cause what happened in her Usagi chappie! I bet everyone is surprised that Usagi's here, but there was hints that she was her.**

 **Blake's Bun-Bun, The pump shotgun that she received from Trevor for her birthday, the** **violet hoodie… Think about it!**

 **Did anyone like how Blake backtalk Amanda, she doesn't care about her or Tracey or Jimmy, still! And she even put hot sauce aka cock sauce in her sandwich, this is some evil and bad ass stuff Blake be doing!**

 **And that school fight with the students, teachers and FIB agents looking for Blake and Ethan. That was called the Steel Chair Effect.**

 **You throw a steel chair at a huge crowd and everybody will get shocked at first, until it hits the ground. You wait for 5 seconds and then I huge fight breaks out at the same time! Ain't it awesome? I got it off my favorite TV show The Boondocks, it's really funny, try and search up the video clip.**


	53. The Ambush

**A/N~Somehow, I can't think of any Los Santos memory for Blake. So, I'm just going to give you another Ludendorff memory for now, until someone can give me an idea of a Los Santos memory or I'll think about it.**

 **But, listen this Ludendorff memory is when Trevor believe he drank too much and somehow he heard something… it's funny, you'll love it.**

* * *

"Look at you, baby doll…" Michael said, as he placed the hot pink plastic baby spoon down onto the highchair, and Blake was looking at him while eating her breakfast. "You're using your hands to eat your oatmeal, Auntie Mandy made for you."

Fourteen month old Blake clapped her small hands as they were sticky after having fresh cut strawberries and banana slices on her oatmeal.

"Let's hurry up and get you fed, okay Blakie Bear?" Michael said.

"Nana?" Toddler Blake said, holding a banana slice in her same hand, before Michael taken it into his mouth and Blake clapped her hands once again.

"Mmmmyellow? Mikey?" Trevor greeted as he walked into the Townley's trailer home without knowing.

"Hey, T." Michael greeted back as he turned around to face him, still having his hand onto Blake's baby spoon.

"Tee Tee!" Blake said, pointing to Trevor.

"Hey, Shrimp!" Trevor greeted with a smile as his left hand ruffle into Blake's black hair.

"T, what do you want?" Michael questioned, before feeding Blake a spoonful of oatmeal.

"I just came by, I'm your friend, and I bet Shrimp would love to spend time with good ol Uncle T." Trevor explained, before looking at Blake. "Am I right, Blakie?"

"Gabagoo." Toddler Blake responded.

"Well, I really appreciate." Michael said, before standing up. "Can you watch her for a minute?"

Trevor nodded before Michael left the kitchen area, as Trevor went into the refrigerator and pulled out a beer bottle before sitting down while watching Blake eating her oatmeal quietly.

"Ah da!" Blake babbled holding up a strawberry slice.

"Is that for me?" Trevor questioned, before using his dirty fingers to grabbed it and he ate it.

A few minutes seconds, Trevor dranked up the first beer in a heartbeat before he started singing nonsense while watching Blake eating her breakfast.

" _I'm drinking while watching the Shrimp and I'm singing!"_ Trevor sanged in complete nonsense as he went through his first beer. " _I'm being a great role model and I'm singing!"_

"YOU MUST DIE."

Trevor suddenly heard that before turning his attention towards Toddler Blake. "Huh?"

"Ah?" Blake said confused.

"What did ya say, Shrimp?" Trevor questioned.

"Nana." Blake replied, referring to a banana slice.

Then, Trevor turned away and looking at his empty beer bottle. "I could've swear I heard-"

"INFIDEL!" Demon Toddler Blake yelled as she turned her head so many times, and Trevor noticed her. "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR UNGODLY WAY!"

"Aaaahhh!" Trevor screamed before leaving out the trailer home, before stealing two more beer bottles from Michael's refrigerator.

* * *

"Yes… I'm her… I'm Usagi." Blake confessed as her soft pink wig locks were dancing in the warm breeze. "I was the one who cause the bomb explosion at the strip joint. I was the one who used a hammer against your car, Daddy. But… I wasn't the one who burn down Little Vespucci."

"She's right…" The guy with the dog mask said.

Michael chuckled a bit before speaking. "I knew it was you the whole time, Carter."

"Wait… Carter Grant?" Dave questioned, looking at the guy with the dog mask.

"Wait, since you confessed…" Steve said, before aiming his pistol at Blake, before the dark haired teen did the same thing to him, but with her pump action shotgun. "I have a right to turn you in."

"Wait, right there, Haines… She didn't burn down my restaurant." Carter confessed, through his dog mask. "If she did, she wouldn't tell me, cause she loves me too much to confess. And beside… we've already know who done it…" He said, before he and the other guy next to Blake wearing a monkey mask aimed their weapons at Steve and the 'Fake Usagi'. "You set up this wild goose chase when she done all of this to bring us together."

"Yeah, but it seems that some of us is gonna die here…" The guy in the monkey mask said, while putting his SNS pistol down. "And it ain't gonna be us or even Mr. Davey or Uncle M."

"Ethan?" Michael questioned, looking at the guy with the monkey mask. "Is that you, bud?"

"Wait, so you wanted to frame me?" Lunch questioned, while still having her hands up.

"I never wanted to frame you, Lunch, you're my friend." Blake confessed. "But that Usagi is the faker who wants to frame you."

Lunch look at the Usagi who was still aiming her pistol at Michael's throat. "You stupid bitch!"

Suddenly, everyone heard more footsteps as Blake quickly put the rabbit mask back on as she still aimed her pump action shotgun at Steve and the 'Fake Usagi' in her crosshairs.

"Put the weapons down!" A FIB agent said, as the others aimed their weapons at the four people in front of them, before noticing another group. Half of them were aiming at the four on the left and others were aiming on the right side where Blake's group was.

"It's her!"

"The rabbit girl is here?!"

"Wait, there's two?"

"Wow, more FIB scum." Blake said, in her Usagi which was more like a creepy little girl's voice with a high pitch. "Wonder who invited them?"

"I did." Agent Sanchez said, raising his hand. "I was following orders, because of the charges against you, Haines."

"What?" Steve said.

"So, you're helping the good side out?" Blake questioned and Sanchez nodded. "Alrighty then."

"Rat bastard! I knew you were going to turn against me." Steve hissed, looking at Agent Sanchez.

"Everyone's turning against you, Haines." Blake said.

"Shut up, you little rabbit cunt!" Steve retorted.

Blake had a small smirk to her face as Steve and the other didn't recognize. "You want me dead? Go ahead and shoot me, Stevie!"

"Drop the weapons, Haines! We want her alive!" A FIB agent yelled as IAA agents now showed up to join the party, and more FIB agents showed up.

"I don't care!" Steve shouted, now aiming the combat pistol at Blake.

"No!" Michael, Lunch, Dave and Carter shouted at the same time as Steve pulled the trigger back and it clicked.

Steve pulled the trigger three more times as he realized that he didn't have any bullets in his combat pistol, as she pulled out the clip to see there was bullets in there or not even the sound of metal clanging together.

"What the fuck? I swear I had this…" Steve said, holding onto his pistol's clip and gun, before looking at Blake who still have her rabbit mask on.

"What's the matter, Stevie? No bullets?" Blake questioned.

"That it!" Steve said, before grabbing the combat gun from the 'Fake Usagi' and aimed it at Blake, earning a 'Hey!' from her.

"Aww, hell…" Blake said, looking at Steve as she slowly lose her grip from her pump shotgun before she and the others heard a helicopter flying in.

"Put the guns down everyone!" A Merryweather soldier said.

"Merryweather assholes now?!" Carter questioned.

"Steve, put your gun down!" Dave said, before Blake whistled to get everyone's attention.

The FIB agents, the IAA agents, the Merryweather soldier in the helicopter and the attack group from behind Blake looked at her.

"Okay, before we're about to die here at the Kortz Center…" Blake said. "Me and my friend, Lynnette have something to confess…Which is gonna cause a scandal to the public." Blake explained, before looking at Lunch through her rabbit make. "Do we Lunch?"

Lunch nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we do."

"Alright, we'll make this short and sweet…" Blake said, holding up three fingers as she went down two fingers and then one, before saying together out loud…

"Trevor Philips had sex with Selena!"

"WHAT?!" Steve shouted as his eyes widened.

"See ya in hell, Chloe Rivers!" Ethan shouted, now aiming his SNS pistol at the 'Fake Usagi' as she looked at him wearing his monkey mask.

"Wait, no!" Blake and Steve shouted at Ethan, and they were too late as he pulled the trigger back on his SNS pistol.

The flying bullet hit Chloe's left lung as she fallen backwards onto the floor.

Suddenly, a FIB agent started firing his weapon accidentally as the bullet hit Steve's right leg, just as he captured his niece in his arms and Steve screamed in agony.

Without looking as his eyes were closed from the pain her received, he fired off the combat pistol he stole from the 'Fake Usagi' at Agent Sanchez's head.

"No!" Blake shouted before taking two steps forward, as Agent Sanchez fallen onto the ground with blood splatter from out of his skull and brain.

Carter immediately pulled Blake back as Michael grabbed Lunch to save them both from multiple gunfire by the FIB and IAA agents.

Carter stayed behind with the attack group he assembled as they crouch behind cover.

"Oh shit! It's on!" Ethan exclaimed while in cover with Carter and Blake as he fire his SNS pistol aimlessly.

"You all know what to do!" Blake shouted to the team, as they nodded at the dark haired teen, before the attack group started firing back their weapons.

"You know who we are!" Carter shouted, before using his personalized sniper rifle to flank onto the agents who were shooting at the masked covered group and even Michael and Dave were fleeing while shooting and staying with the group. But Lunch on the other hand was staying behind cover as she had her revolver in her hands, while following Michael. "The Unholy Trinity is back from the dead, motherfuckers!"

"The Unholy Trinity?" Ethan questioned, while reloading his SNS pistol.

"Yeah, that was our team name back in Ludendorff, but we call ourselves when we start robbing place by our first initial." Carter said, before flanking another FIB agent in the chest.

"Sounds so familiar…" Blake said, sarcastically before pulling the trigger back on her pump action shotgun at two IAA agents. "I'm not good with this gun!" She shouted, before getting back into cover with Carter and Ethan.

"Hey, let's meet at the walkway, top of the stairs!" Dave shouted, while shooting.

"I ain't going nowhere, Davey until more of these pricks are down!" Michael yelled, while shooting at the Merryweather soldiers. "Blake, stay with Carter!" Michael shouted, as the dark haired couldn't hear over the guns fire before he used his earpiece to talk to her. "I need to stay with Carter, kiddo. Things are gonna get rough!"

"Oh don't worry…" Blake said, before gripping onto her pump shotgun while looking at Steve who is fleeing. "I'll be alright…" Blake said, placing the shotgun behind her. "Cause my beefs with someone else." She said the last part, before running out of cover while pulling out her dual pistols

"Blakes, no!" Carter shouted.

"I got this!" Blake yelled before sliding onto her feet, as she shot down three agents using her pistols. Once she got into cover, six agents were shooting at Blake's cover as they found her. Michael and Carter were shooting back at them, but their agent's attention was towards Blake.

"There's too many on ya, Blakie Bear!" Michael said. "Lynnette, why ain't you shooting?"

"Hey, I'm scared shitless once again." Lunch exclaimed.

"Aw crap, Lynnette ain't help." Michael said, before rolling towards the next cover. "Blake, stay where you are, I'm coming to get ya!"

"No, it's time for my special…" Blake said, before placing her dual pistols back in her pocket. "Keep firing and take cover!" She shouted to everyone. Then Blake pulled out a tear gas bomb as she pulled the pin out and threw at them. They couldn't all see through the gas as Blake can hear them coughing, and the sound of weapons being dropped. "Here I go." Blake said to herself, before running into the greyish looking gas. She kicked a FIB agent in the face as they noticed a flying but weighless agent and he hit the back on his head against the wall. Blake pulled out her switchblade knife as she jumped onto the IAA agent and stabbed him multiple times in the chest and stomach, while her left arm around his neck. Next, the dark haired teen ran towards the nearest agent as she jumped over him as he felt Blake's hand touched his back. He looking left and right for her, until he turned around to face Blake, before earning a knockout punch to the face. Then she jumped onto another agent as she grabbed onto his back, and snapped his neck, before falling onto the floor. As the tear gas slowly disappear, Blake pulled out two hand grenades and pulled the pins before shoving one grenade into each of the agent mouths, before it exploded their heads. "And that's what I call…" Blake said before doing the moonwalk and snapped her fingers. "The Blake Special!"

"Woo, I never seen Ladybug like that before!" Carter said. "Mike, you should I have seen her."

"Hey, she'd learn from the best." Michael said, as Blake ran towards Michael and Lunch. As they climbed down the stairs leaving Carter, Ethan and the attack group behind, they kept on firing their guns against the Merryweather soldiers, until the same helicopter showed up and started firing at them."Shit!" Michael exclaimed before grabbing Blake and Lunch as he used himself as a shield while in cover. "Keep your heads!"

"Fuck this!" Lunch said enraged, as she pulled herself out of Michael's strong like grip.

"Lynnette, what are ya-"

"You don't know who ya fucking with?!" Lunch questioned out loud, while taking her heels off and held onto the revolver in both hands. "I'm Lunchables, bitches!" She exclaimed, before firing the revolver three times at the Buzzer as it turned around to face them. "Aaaahhh!" Lunch screamed, while dropping onto her bottom and losing her grip onto the gun.

"C, there's a helicopter trying to kill us, can you shoot it down?" Michael questioned, though his earpiece.

"I can't reach that far, since I'm far away from ya. Y'all just gonna have to wait on me!" Carter explained, still hearing more gunfire around them

"Shit!" Michael sweared.

"I guess this is the end!" Blake cried with tears running down her cheeks, through her rabbit mask. "Daddy… Aaaahhh!" Blake screened, as the Buzzard heilcopter started shooting where Michael, Blake and Lunch were, until it was shot down… "Huh?" Blake questioned softly, while slowly looking up with Michael and Lunch.

"Uncle T!" Lunch exclaimed happily, noticing him.

"Trevor?" Michael questioned.

"Miss me, sugartits?" Trevor questioned. "If anyone's getting killed, all the killing should be done by me."

"And me too!" Blake said, and Trevor noticed the rabbit mask through his sniper scope, reminding him of Usagi attacking him.

"You scrawny little rabbit!" Trevor said enraged, before pulling the trigger back on his sniper rifle and Blake jumped back.

"You fuckin' trailer trash idiot!" Blake exclaimed, while taking off the mask to reveal herself to Trevor. "It's me, Shrimp!" Then she put back on the mask, before fleeing off and taking off her earpiece while running away from the gunfire by Merryweather.

"Blake, come back!" Michael shouted, as she ignore her father's request.

* * *

As Steve made it towards the front of the admission ticket office, he held onto Chloe close to him as continues to limp with his wounded leg.

"You're going to be alright, sweetie." Steve said reassuring her, as he can hear her coughing out blood. "Fucking Blakesleigh Rose, Michael Townley and that Carter Grant…"

"Un-uncle Ste-Steve…" Chloe managed to say, before Steve looked down at his niece who was now smiling. "I… I… love you…" Chloe said, while trying to reach out and touched his left cheek, before it fallen off.

"No…" Steve said softly, before slowly falling onto the ground while holding Chloe's body close to him. "Chloe… sweetheart, no…"

"Aww, ain't this touching, but mostly melancholy." Blake said, from behind Steve as she kept her distance.

Steve chuckled a little, before he stood back up slowly and turned around to face Blake who still had her rabbit mask on that had a blood splatter. "I'm quite impressed, little rabbit."

"Little rabbit is what you can call me now, but I have a question to ask you." Blake questioned. "You don't remember me from Ludendorff, do ya?... Three years ago, you decided to make a little trip to The Black Angels clubhouse, and let's just say… you've burn it down to kill each and every one of us…"

* * *

 _Blake stood in front of The Black Angels clubhouse as she watched the whole building in the woods burning down. She was so distracted by the fire, before hearing a sudden cry for help coming from inside._

" _Blakie…" Grayson Black called out her name from the inside, as she was snapped out of the trance of the orangish-yellow flames._

" _Grayson!" Blake exclaimed, before running towards the flame and suddenly she was too late to save him, as an explosion happen in front of her, making her jump back and fallen into the cold snow._

 _Once she opened her eyes, she noticed someone in front of her as he used his hand to pick up Blake's chin and looked at her face. She couldn't tell who he was. He wasn't a high school student from North Yankton High, but he looked a lot older than her._

" _This must be the club leader's girlfriend?" Steve questioned._

" _Yeah, so where's my money?"_

" _Don't worry, you'll get your money." Steve said._

" _I'll… get you… for this.." Blake said, before spitting on his face and past out..._

 _A week has passed since the fire of The Black Angels clubhouse, Blake somehow found the person who betrayed their leader and her first boyfriend in town, before knocking him out in a alley and taken him to Blake's basement._

 _After punching him repeatedly in the face, he was strapped to a wooden chair with duct tape around his wrist and arms._

" _Now…" Blake said, before crouching down in front of him. "The guy who paid you off… What's his name?"_

" _I ain't telling you shit!" He replied, before Blake stabbed him with a kitchen knife on his right kneecap._

" _Don't make me pop this knee, cause you'll be losing a leg.." Blake said. "Now, what is his name. Tell me now, or you'll be limping your way back home."_

" _He's… He's an FIB agent… His name is Steven Haines." He replied slowly as pain was consuming him. "He… payed me to do his dirty work."_

" _Steven Haines? As in 'The Underbelly Of Paradise' host?" Blake questioned._

" _Yeah… that's him…" He said, while nodding._

 _Blake had a sadistic smile on her face, as she stood up on her feet. "Well, it wasn't that hard to tell me…" Blake said, before grabbing a metal pipe that was in a the corner of the basement._

" _Wait… I told you everything… Let me go!" He shouted, as Blake walked towards him slowly with the metal pipe in her left hand._

 _Blake chuckled evilly. "I heard everything that I needed to hear. But I ain't letting snitches go…"_

 _Then Blake raised the metal pipe like a baseball bat and she swung at the guy's face…_

* * *

Steve chuckled. "No wonder, I didn't recognize you. You've grown up, ever since."

"Yeah, I'm here in LS to be with my family." Blake said. "But I need to finish some dirty deeds first, before enjoying my life here once again."

"What are going to achieve next?" Steve questioned. "You and Davey boy ruined my career. My niece is dead, because of you and your fucking family. And now I'm sleeping with your mother who came back from the dead." He said, as Blake's eyes widened. "Yeah, your mother came here in Los Santos to find you. Her name is Macey Belladonna and she's looking for you, Blakesleigh Victoria Rose."

"She ain't my mother anymore!" Blake gritted through her teeth, pulling out another tear gas bomb. "And I ain't gonna let you get away with anything. I hate you, ever since you've killed Grayson who was my second best friend and my first crush before Franklin."

"You think getting revenge is going to solve everything, Blake?" Steve questioned walking towards her, before she goes into her fighting stance while having the tear gas bomb in her hand. "This is Los Santos. The city of sinners. The city of saints."

"Wow, nice line, maybe you should use that on your one hour premiere on TV." Blake said sarcastically.

"Maybe I should." Steve said with a smirk.

"That's it!" Blake shouted, before pulling the pin out as she slammed the tear gas bomb onto the ground.

Steve covered his mouth and nose, as he started looking for Blake before he grabbed her balled up fist until he grabbed her by her violet hoodie, throwing her out of the gas cloud.

"Found you, you little rabbit cunt!" Steve said, once out of the gas cloud.

"What did you say? What the fuck did you call me, Agent Dickwad?!" Blake questioned, getting up off the ground.

"Yeah, you are. You're just like your mother and that aunt of yours, even that adopted sister as well." Steve responded.

"Pst, don't like that name…" Blake said, before walking towards Chloe's body, and pulled out a half empty bottle of Michael's bourbon whiskey.

"What are you doing?" Steve questioned, as Blake pour it onto Chloe's body. "Get away from her!"

Suddenly, Blake pulled out matches from her back pocket and drank the last of the whiskey bottle, before throwing the glass onto the ground.

"I'm warning ya…" Blake said, before lighting one of the matches up. "Don't call me that, or you'll won't be bury her body here in Los Santos."

"I'm going to kill you, you little cunt and you can't kill a federal agent." Steve gritted through his teeth. "You will be receive the death penalty after this, and the same goes to Daddy."

"Don't talk about me and my Daddy like that, cause I'm Daddy's little girl…" Blake said slowly warning him. "Say something about my Daddy… Or call me a cunt… One last time."

Steve was looking at the dark haired teen, like she was bluffing in front of him. He doesn't believe that she'll burn his niece's body and not doing anything else towards him, since she wasn't armed at the moment.

So, he smirked before smiling once again…

"Michael never care about you and you're Daddy's little monster as his little cunt daughter… That's what Macey told me."

"Well.. you're both wrong…" Blake said, before placing the match in front of her lips…

"No!" Steve shouted, and he was too late as Blake blew onto it with her alcohol breath and the flames reached out towards Chloe's body.

As she dropped the match onto the burning body, Blake pulled out another weapon which was a katana sword that Carter had a long time ago, since he collect weapon to protect family and friends.

Steve back away as Blake slowly move towards him like a stalker, before laughing like a crazy yandere girl, until Steve fallen onto his behind in the ticket counter.

"Aaaahhh…" Steve screamed as Blake stopped laughing while raising up the sword and swung it...

* * *

 **Cliffy! Sorry, I have to leave you with a cliffhanger, but what will happen next. Did Blake killed Steve with that katana sword or something else happen?**

 **Well… you may rest in peace Chloe Rivers/Haines, since you're now rotting in hell, after causing chaos with your Uncle Steve.**

 **Was anyone surprised that Blake had a history with Haines, since she wanted revenge for her first love?**


	54. Troubles

"Well, Macey sometimes I think you're little overprotective since Blake, even though she'd never got hurt by any of her uncles." Carter yelled.

"Maybe, Michael, Brad and Trevor are bad influences on her, since she's copying their behavior." Macey shouted. "She burps and cusses out like Trevor. She lays around on the couch, being lazy like Michael in front of the TV watching old movies and that _Courage The Cowardly Dog_ shit. And Brad… watching fights on TV all the time and Blake nearly broken Ethan's wrist."

"It wasn't my idea that Blake should stay up and watch the fights on TV, while we were drinking beer and she was having cheddar and sour cream chips and Sprunk." Carter explained. "She was sleeping in her bed, along with Ethan until Trevor started swearing up a storm in front of the TV and that's when Blake came out the bedroom, holding Bun-Bun and that bear Michael gotten for her. What was it called… Kuma-chan?"

"Carter Josiah Grant, you work as a bank robber in secret while going to fuckin' night school to study to be a restaurant manager. When are you gonna stop being both, cause it ain't going anywhere!" Macey questioned. "Cause half of it, going to me and the kids while you go to school every Monday and Friday night."

"I've been cooking since I was ten years old, and I've been a bank robber, since the late eighties." Carter yelled. "I'm not giving both of them up, Marcelline!"

"You know what? The problem is you and those idiot friends of yours who are bank robbers!" Macey retorted.

"Fine! I'll go be with my idiot friends, since you hate them!" Carter shouted, before throwing his beer bottle half drunkenly against the wall. He grabbed his grey winter coat and left the Grant-Rose trailer home without another word.

"Hey… I don't want Daddy to go." Blake said, quietly before Macey noticed her. The dark haired child was hiding behind the corner of the small hallway as she was holding both Bun-Bun and Kuma-chan.

"Go back to sleep, baby." Macey simply said, before sitting down on the couch and grabbed her cigarettes.

Blake walked back towards her shared bedroom, before closing the door. Her brother Ethan wasn't here to witness the fight between Carter and Macey as he decided to stay over at Brad's trailer home for the night.

So, Blake decided to do the same thing.

She grabbed her unicorn fleece blanket, before placing on her lavender purple winter boots and climbed out the window to find Carter.

* * *

Hearing a clock tick tocking loudly in the principal's office was started to annoy Blake De Santa, as she was sitting down a chair in front Principal Lisa Strickland's wooden desk on the left side and behind her was her family.

By her family, she means Michael, Trevor, Jimmy and Tracey were there for the dark haired teen. Amanda was with them as well, but the academy's security guards had to make sure that she didn't have anything illegal on her to be entering the school after coming onto school grounds, without getting a visitor's pass.

They were waiting on the principal's return with Amanda and waiting on Lunch and Selena to arrive so the afternoon meeting can start.

It has been a week since the Kortz Center Ambush with Steve Haines, the corrupted FIB and IAA agents including Merryweather. Blake had revealed herself as the Usagi and she had to take down as many people at the Kortz Center and also Steve Haines.

But he didn't go down with them along with his niece, Chloe Rivers just like that…

 _As she heard Steve's shrilling screams, Blake realized that she slice off his left hand as blood was splattered against her clothes and her severe hand was lying on the concrete ground of the Kortz Center._

 _She didn't mean to cut off his hand, but it was a warning from her dark side to do. Her dark side told her to kill the FIB agent as he was losing blood very quickly, trying to crawl towards his sliced hand. But when Blake raised the katana sword again, she was knocked upside the head and she drop the bloody sword._

 _She smell the tear gas bomb once again, as it covered her eyes and she noticed a woman with long flowing red hair, helping the injured agent off the ground and leading him to the safety of a hospital._

" _Momma…" Blake said before her eyes closed and she slowly faded into her unconscious state._

" _ **I can't never forget and forgive you, Momma…"**_

 _When Blake woke up, she realized that she was at Franklin's home in Vinewood Hills lying on his bed. Michael, Carter, Franklin, Trevor, Ethan and even Dave Norton was there waiting on Blake to wake up._

" _Well, look who's up, the fucking rabbit!" Trevor hissed, as Blake slowly raised up from Franklin's bed, rubbing her eyes._

" _Shut the fuck up, meth head!" Blake said, looking at him, before looking at everyone. "Why's everyone here? Why am I here?"_

" _Blake, what happened to you when you were with Steve?" Dave questioned._

" _Why should I be telling you, since you and Daddy hide the fact that my Uncle Brad's dead because of you?!" Blake retorted, before getting up out the bed to see that she was wearing on of Franklin's long sleeve shirts. Franklin walked towards Blake, before hugging and kissed her on the lips._

" _You alright?" He questioned._

 _Blake nodded her head slowly as she felt the pain. "I'm fine, but I'm safe, right?"_

 _Michael nodded. "Yeah, we're safe for now. I've taken Lynnette home, cause Selena was worried sick about her and even the school called about having a meeting sometime next week."_

 _Then she walked towards Michael, Carter and Ethan._

" _Blakie Bear, are you-" Michael started to questions until he saw Blake's hand grabbing onto Ethan's vintage Sprunk soda shirt._

" _Do you realize who'd you killed?!" Blake questioned. "The FIB is gonna be all over our asses now!"_

" _Whoa, Sissy, what are you talking about?" Ethan questioned, holding up his hands. "You're the one who cut off Haines' left hand and sent him straight to the hospital!"_

" _You don't understand…" Blake said, before letting Ethan go. "You'd killed his niece."_

 _Everyone looked confused except for Dave Norton who somehow already know who she's talking._

" _Grant, your son killed my boss's only family he had left, after losing his twin sister from a gang member." Dave explained._

" _And now… Steve is gonna be all over our case." Blake said._

" _I knew that asshole from TV was a fucking faker!" Carter said._

" _We don't have to worry about the dickhead for now." Trevor said. "He's in the hospital where he can't fucking get us."_

" _Blake, Steve is under a lot of trouble now. He can't get to us, after failing his job. Making us doing his dirty work. And he even touch you." Michael explained._

" _I'm going to keep a close eye on him." Dave explained. "If there's anything else, you let me know, Blakesleigh Rose." He said, placing his hand on Blake's shoulder._

 _Blake turn to Dave and shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "I am not 'her' anymore. My name is Blake De Santa now. The girl who's last name is Rose died a long time ago, and she and her mother was devoured by me. And I will never trust you again, after when you killed my Uncle Brad."_

" _ **I wish none of this would never happened… The liers. The pretenders. The fakers. Everything…"**_

 _Two more days after the Kortz Center shootings, Blake stayed hidden at Franklin's house as she was able to move around again. She even cooked dinner and played and even walk with Chop whenever she wasn't busy with school work. Michael was able to check on the dark haired teen, since he was at home making sure how he can help Amanda get closer to Blake, and even to his adult kids._

 _When Blake return home from the academy, Franklin was in the kitchen making dinner. She can smell grilled chicken in the air, but she wished it was steak. Sitting down in front of Franklin as he cooked, she had her earbuds in her ears listening to Hero~Song Of Hope by Flow while doing her geometry homework._

" _What is a Pythagorean theorem?" Blake questioned herself while tapping the end of her teal mechanical pencil against her crimson red spiral notebook._

" _How the fuck should I know? I don't understand that." Franklin replied, making Blake laughed as she looked up at him._

" _I was talking to myself, babe…" Blake said, before pushing her spiral notebook towards him. "Hold on… now I remember…" She said, before the pencil lead touch the wide-ruled paper, until the buzzing sound of Franklin's doorbell, made her dropped it. "Damn it, I just had it!"_

 _Franklin laughed at her before turning down the stove, and Blake stopped him._

" _It's probably my Daddy, I'll go get." Blake said, while getting up, before walking towards the front door and opened it to see a woman who's older and taller than Blake, and had matching skin tone as Franklin's. "Uh… can I help you?" She questioned, taking off both her teal colored earbuds while looking at her._

" _Is Franklin home?" She questioned while looking at her._

" _May I ask who you are?" Blake questioned with her arms crossed._

" _I'm his ex-girlfriend. Tanisha Jackson." She said._

" _Babe, who is that?" Franklin questioned, walking towards the door to see Tanisha in front of Blake. "Tanisha?"_

" _Wait… So, this is the girl you've been seeing?" Tanisha questioned, pointing to her. "Franklin, you're a fucking pervert, she's looks fifteen."_

" _I'm seventeen, bitch!" Blake hissed._

" _She's a feisty little one." Tanisha said._

" _Thank you, it's called being a bad bitch!" Blake explained, narrowing her eyes at Tanisha as Franklin was left out, while looking at two women fighting over him._

 _Which was kinda hot and sexy to him._

" _Tanisha, I think you should go, before you piss her off." Franklin said._

" _What? I can't say anything to the man I used to be with? While he's with a short girl from Rockford Hills Academy?" Tanisha questioned, noticing the academy's emblem patch on her right sleeve of her polo shirt._

" _Ain't you married to that rich doctor or something?" Franklin questioned, pulling Blake back as she was breathing in and out slowly._

" _You can say that, F baby." Tanisha said._

" _F baby?" Blake questioned._

" _I used to call him that and it really turns him on when I say it." Tanisha explained._

" _No, it doesn't!" Franklin said._

" _Yes, it did, baby." Tanisha said back._

" _Listen to me as hard as you fucking can! You need to get your boyfriend stealing ass, milk chocolate looking, rich hoe ass married self outta of my face, before you lose that weave in your hair!" Blake yelled._

" _Damn babe. Chill the fuck out." Franklin said, holding onto her as she slowly calm down._

" _She's a cute one while angry, Franklin. But… the hair is not even her She's like a little slut on the streets." Tanisha said, smiling before Blake's eyes widened._

" _I know this bitch did not talk about my hair and called me that!" Blake retorted, before breaking out of Franklin's grasp and slapped Tanisha in the face._

 _A fight started outside of the Vinewood home, as Tanisha grabbed Blake and slammed her against Franklin's Bravado Buffalo, before Blake grabbed onto Tanisha's hair and head-butted her. Tanisha fallen onto the concrete ground, as Blake climbed onto her as they wrestle out of each other grasp, grabbing and ripping off the clothes. Tanisha ripped off Blake's black polo shirt, showing Blake's lace violet bra and Blake pulled more than clothes from off of the older woman._

 _Blake grunted and pulled off part of Tanisha's hair as she cried out in pain._

" _You though I was wearing weave, little slut?!" Tanisha retorted as Blake played with it, showing a sadistic smile to her. "You'll be sorry!"_

 _Tanisha punched the seventeen year old in the right eye, as Blake fallen off of her before Franklin pulled Blake apart from Tanisha. "Alright, you saw her and you've already hit my girl."_

" _I'm his girl?" Blake questioned herself quietly._

" _Go back to that rich husband of yours. I gave you everything a long time ago, and you ain't got no reason to be here."_

" _Yes I do… Lamar's in trouble with the Ballas." Tanisha said, getting off the concrete driveway…_

* * *

The door to the principal's office open as the De Santa family including Trevor saw Amanda walked in with two Rockford Hills Academy security guards.

"I bet you two know me now." Amanda questioned the security guards.

"Hey, Skip." Blake greeted one of the security guards who has short brown hair and in his thirties. He walked towards Blake and fist bumped Blake's hand.

"How are you, little lady?" Skip questioned.

"I'm in the principal's office as you can see." Blake explained. "I don't even know why I'm in trouble."

"You'll see in a minute." Skip stated before looking at Michael and Amanda. "Mr. De Santa, we're here on the principal's behalf. If your wife decides to start another fight, she will be escorted off the property again."

"I'm not going to start anything." Amanda said.

"Mom, you do it all the time." Jimmy said.

"No, I haven't."

"Like the other day, when you thought Blake put my clothes and even yours in the dryer to shrink them?" Tracey said, while half paying attention on her phone.

"Actually… that was real." Blake confessed. "I shrink your clothes in the dryer so you'll be thinking you're fat."

"What the hell, Blakesleigh?!" Amanda shouted, before noticing the two guards pulling out pepper spray and a taser gun as a warning.

"One more outburst, and she's off the property, Mr. De Santa." Skip explained once more, before the principal's finally walked in.

"Sorry, about that…" Lisa Strickland apologized, before walking behind her desk and sat down. "I had to deal with two students giving a foreign exchange student a Texas wedgie."

"Holy shit, what's a Texas wedgie?" Jimmy questioned.

"You're giving out a wedgie to the person but you're pouring Los Santos Cock Sauce down the ass crack while doing it." Blake explained, as she laughed before looking at Michael and she stopped laughing.

"Anyway, we're still waiting on Miss. Haines and her daughter Lynnette." Principal Strickland informed. "I've already talked to Maxine Johannah Sterling, Ethan David Missildine and Olivia Anastasia Stevens about this problem, but now it's just Blakesleigh and Lynnette now." She explained, before the door open revealing Selena and Lunch.

"I'm sorry, I had to pick up my son Christian from Los Santos Middle School and take him to a friend's house for a while." Selena explained her's and her daughter's tardiness. Trevor noticed Selena as the older woman blew him a kiss, while Lunch sat down in a chair in front of the principal's desk on the right side.

"So… why am I here?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, why you need us and even our family?" Lunch questioned with her arms crossed, leaning against the chair.

"Alright, we need to start with last week. There was a huge school fight that broke out all around the academy. Every student, teacher and even FIB and LSPD involved during the fire alarm and fight incident." Lisa Strickland explained. "I don't know who pulled the fire alarm, but both of you girls and even Chloe Rivers was missing on that day during the whole fight."

"We were hiding out." Blake lied.

"Yeah, the fight got a little crazy and we didn't want to be involved in it." Lunch explained.

"So, let me get this straight. You two girls were hiding while the fight was going on?" Lisa Strickland questioned the girls and both girls nodded. "Girls, I need to tell you something both of your stories do not check. A surviving student saw you two leaving out of the academy grounds, ditching school and that person is no other than…"

"Chloe Rivers." Blake finished the sentence.

"Exactly." Lisa Strickland said. "And now Chloe Rivers is in heaven now after when this Usagi kills her and hospitalized her uncle, which is Steve Haines."

"What are you talking about? My daughter never ditch school before." Michael said.

"Mr. De Santa. I love having your niece or… daughter here at my academy but she did have a few school code violations over the past six months." Lisa Strickland explained. "Like on the first day of school, she wore black leggings with white crosses on them. We gave her a warning and she listens. Her hair right now is dyed a full teal color and that is a very strict violation." She explained, while looking at Blake's now fully dyed teal colored short hair. "And today, a teacher saw her smoking cigarettes which is an illegal activity for her to be doing outside of classes and during school hours."

The principal pulled out Blake's half empty box of Redwood cigarettes and her violet colored lighter onto her desk, as Michael taken them.

"I apologize. She won't do this again." Michael said, before looking at Blake, who had her arms crossed. "Would you, Blakesleigh Victoria?"

"No, Daddy I won't." Blake said.

"And I was wondering if Miss. De Santa was getting this negative behavior at home or maybe from Miss. Haines?" Lisa Strickland questioned. "Because somehow, these two are friends and they all have the same thing that you've all had."

"What do you mean by that?" Amanda questioned. "We don't live where they live and I don't even work like her."

"Are you being racist from where I work? Cuz I heard you were one as well." Selena hissed.

"What did you say, you old bitch?" Amanda questioned, before Skip got between the two mothers.

"I ain't even that old. I'm thirty three years old and how old are you, anyway? Forty five like your husband?" Selena hissed.

Amanda snapped as she ran towards Selena and started wrestling the younger woman down to the floor, before Skip pulled Amanda off and the other guard pepper sprayed her in the face. Amanda cries out in pain as she was escorted out of the office.

"I'm sorry about my wife. We just got back together and there are few problems still." Michael apologized.

"Your new Mommy a crazy bitch still?!" Lunch whispered.

"I know." Blake said, while nodding.

"Alright, back to what I was saying. Does Blakesleigh get this behavior at home with her two older cousins or… adopted siblings." Lisa Strickland questioned.

"Well, she does get part of the behavior from me and my wife. But sometimes she's usually a quiet one and usually keeps her cool." Michael explained. "She's not taking any drugs or doing anything illegal that will put her behind bars or six feet under."

' _Yeah, just like the FIB jobs and the heists we've pulled off…'_ Blake said to herself in her mind.

"Yeah, Blake has been cool lately when we got the family back together again. We played Righteous Slaughter Seven together on two players, and I really roasted her." Jimmy explained.

"And we managed to have girl talk together once in awhile, since she's dating someone now. Yesterday, we've even got our nails done." Tracey explained.

"Yeah, we've did." Blake said, showing her new coat of crimson red nails on her fingers. "I even dyed my whole hair now."

"And Shrimp has been helping out with her good ol' Uncle T as well." Trevor said.

"Like what, Mr. Philips?" Lisa Strickland questioned.

"He has his own company. It's called Trevor Philips Industries. Heard of it?" Blake said.

"No. But it must be a really good company." Lisa Strickland stated. "Alright, back to Miss. Haines over here. Selena, I try my best to help your daughter, but somehow she's not giving me what I want from out of her. She's been ditching classes. She's failing in some of them, receiving D's and F's, except for the drama class which she's receiving a B in it."

"Well, she'll pick it up. My daughter loves drama class and she barely has enough time to study, since my fiance is training her to become an FIB agent." Selena explained.

"No he's not. Mom, he is cheating on you and he's trying to send me away." Lunch retorted.

"Steve never cheats on me. I've been with him for eight years and you're telling me this so you won't bond with him." Selena rejected her daughter's statement.

 _'Selena need to open up her eyes. Steve is cheating with my mom who is still alive. But I can't reveal her identity yet, I still haven't told my family about her being alive. Alright, it's time for me to stand up.'_ Blake said, in her mind while looking at Lunch and Selena.

"Selena, it's true. He has been cheating on you. I saw him the other day walking with this red haired woman, and they were holding hands and having rough sex in his office." Blake explained.

"I don't believe you. You're probably saying this, cause you're on my daughter's side." Selena said.

"Mom, it's true. I walked into Steve's home and saw her naked in the bed with Steve." Lunch said.

"Then why don't we go see Steve after this?" Selena questioned. "And maybe he can clear this up."

"So, you're saying that… you don't like me?" Trevor questioned. "After all the good sex we had together?!" He yelled, before walking out the office and Selena ran after him.

"Nobody don't like you…" Blake said.

"Mr. De Santa." Lisa Strickland said, calling his name.

"Yeah?" Michael said.

"I made my decision for Blakesleigh. Even though she's one of my promising and scholarship students. I'm afraid I have no choice but to suspend her for two weeks." Lisa Strickland explained, before looking at Blake. "And also, Miss. De Santa, I heard that you were participating in the spring concert for Miss. Rachel Fuka Fuka's music class."

"Actually, someone sign me up… and I decide to go along with it." Blake explained.

"Well, Blakesleigh, I just gave you your punishment and with you being suspended for two weeks you are still able to graduate with your class and move to your junior year. But… I have to withdraw you from the spring concert."

When the principal said that, Blake's eyes widened in shock. "No…" Blake said sadly.

"Come on, Lisa, my little girl has practice so hard and she even got this song that she wrote for her heart finished and ready for the concert." Michael tried to persuade the principal.

"I'm sorry Mr. De Santa. Ever since she has missed so many sick days over the past few weeks and also broke a few violations at my school. And consequences has to be taken care of to the student." Lisa Strickland explained. "Blakesleigh is a good kid, but I run this school and I warned you from the beginning when she was involved in the fight against the geometry teacher with Lynnette Haines."

"For the last fucking time!" Lunch shouted as she stood up. "My name is Lunch or Lunchables Boxfield! My late dad gave me that nickname because he gave me a Lunchables food box to take with me to school, since me, my dad and my mother were low on money back then before my brat of a brother was even born. You don't care about my dad or about me. He got flatten as a pancake, in a car accident when he was supposed to pick me up from elementary school."

"Lynnette Haines, sit down now!" Selena retorted when she came back in with Trevor.

"But Momma, she was making fun of me and my dad!" Lunch said.

"Lunch, kiddo, listen to your mother for once." Trevor said, as Blake and Michael were amazed that Trevor acted like a parent for once and Lunch listened to him.

"Selena, without Steve Haines here with us and to help out with Lynnette and her fee at the academy, I was planning on suspending your daughter for the rest of the two weeks and she'll be continuing to graduate with her class." Lisa Strickland explained.

"And…" Lunch questioned.

"What happens now?" Selena questioned.

"Lynnette Haines is expelled from Rockford Hills Academy." Lisa Strickland explained as Lunch's, Selena's and Blake's eyes widened. "I will send Skip to clean out your locker, and Blakesleigh, you will still be with your class next year. That's everything I need to say." She said, before standing up and shaking Michael's hand.

"Thanks, Lisa." Michael said before Jimmy and Tracey escorted Blake out of the office, as Lunch watched her best friend walk away from her…

* * *

 **Wow, so much happened in the past week with Blake.**

 **She sliced off Steve's hand with the katana sword. She finally met Franklin's ex-girlfriend and fought against her. And now she's suspended for Rockford Hills Academy and Lunch is expelled without Steve Haines to back up her and Selena.**

 **What will happen now in the next chapter of Sweet and Deadly?**

 **And I based off the principal office scene from off of Life is Strange: Before The Storm, Episode Two when Chloe and Rachel were getting their punishment for skipping school in Episode One.**


	55. More Troubles

**A/N~Finally! I have thought of a Los Santos memory after so long!**

* * *

"I look stupid!" Blake said, referring to the half-sleeve navy blue knee length dress with the belt around her waist she wore on her body now.

"No, you ain't, you're beautiful, Blakesleigh." Michael said, as Blake looked at him since his suit was matching the same color of her dress.

"Uncle M, I look like a church girl who didn't lose her virginity by drinking the church wine." Blake explained.

"Blake, I see you as a young lady in front of me." Michael said, before getting out of his Obey Tailgater which was parked in the visitors parking spot, as Blake did the same before walking towards him.

"Seriously, I look like one of the older sisters at a three year old's party!" Blake explained, before Michael fixed some of the loose strands of Blake's long black hair. "Why Aunt Amanda didn't come with us?"

"Cause she said something about security guards caught her years ago when Jim was here, before he got expelled." Michael explained, before looking down at her black high tops. "Why ain't you wearing the flats that your aunt gave you?"

"They don't fit me." Blake simply said with her arms crossed.

"You just don't wanna wear them." Michael said, back before they started walking towards the front of Rockford Hills Academy. When Michael passed by the gate, Blake stood in front of it, before looking around at the most beautiful and prestigious schools in Los Santos. "Come on, Blake, we're already late. The principal wants to meet you."

Blake sigh softly, before following her uncle inside the gate and into the office building of Rockford Hills Academy…

* * *

Blake and Lunch were cleaning out their lockers as Skip was looking away since the dark haired teen said that they have 'private girl things' in their lockers. As Blake removed a picture of her, Michael, Carter, Trevor and Brad from her locker, she looked at Lunch who wasn't looking back at her while trying to get her emergency matte black lipstick and weed joint. When Blake was finishing cleaning out her locker, she escorted herself out knowing that she betrayed her own friend.

The car ride back to the De Santa house was quiet as Blake was listening to _Burn It Down_ by Daughter, while looking out the window. When they got back to the house, Michael was calling her name and Amanda as well, since she was ignoring them. Suddenly, Blake felt her wrist being grabbed, until she used her other hand to swing and fight back.

"Aaaahhh!" Blake screamed while fighting back, Michael held her head under the warm water in the kitchen sink as Amanda was washing out the the teal blue hair dye from out of her hair. Once every inch of blue was out of her hair, they let her go leaving her with wet raven colored hair. "What the hella you doing? You two trying to gang up on me?!" Blake questioned, the last part she yelled in front of Michael and Amanda.

"You listen to me, little girl." Michael said. "That friend of yours is trying to get you expelled, since that principal has already kicked your ass and got you suspended from the academy. And now we just gave you your punishment."

"What? Washing my hair color? That ain't a punishment?!" Blake retorted.

"Oh, we're just getting started, Blake." Michael said. "Hand me the keys to your bike."

"Hell no!" Blake rejected.

"He demands respect, Blake." Amanda retorted.

"Since when did you respect him, you old bitch?" Blake questioned Amanda, before the mother slapped her face.

After that slap and feeling that redden pain of her cheek, she narrowed her eyes at Amanda and she fought back by doing the same thing to her… until Michael grabbed her wrist.

"Young lady, you ain't gonna hurt your mother." Michael hissed, before Blake yanked her wrist back.

"Since when she became my mother?! Everything was perfect, until I had to invite them back into my life." Blake said, before looking at Amanda and pointing her finger at her. "You know what, this is all your fault! If you would have sign your _paw print_ on some divorce papers or not even on that marriage license 20 years ago we wouldn't be in this shit now."

"How is this my fault? It's always about you and Michael, ever since that day that you were brought into this world." Amanda explained. "You never liked me. You were never my niece, since you were always afraid of me, beside Trevor Philips." Amanda said.

"That's because you whoop my little ass so many times as it turned red!" Blake yelled.

"That's it, I had enough of you." Michael said. "I'm gonna make sure you don't leave this house no matter what. That means no hanging out with Max, Ethan, and certainly not Lynnette. I'm gonna make sure that Frank knows about this. Empty your pockets right now." He said, pointing to the kitchen counter.

"And what if I don't?" Blake questioned with her arms crossed.

"Then I'm gonna make sure your little ass is red in front of Amanda." Michael retorted.

"You know I'm gonna bite ya if you do that." Blake stated.

"That biting bullshit doesn't work on me anymore. You've bit me and Amanda twice so far, are you fucking gonna do it for a third time? Cause you're not in kindergarten anymore, Blakesleigh Victoria." Michael snarled, before Blake growled in frustration.

"Fine, you two wanna know what's in my pockets? Well here it is!" Blake growled, before standing in front of the kitchen counter. She pulled out from her left pocket her iFruit phone, a extra pack of Redwood cigarettes, a black tinted lighter and a picture of four year old Blake at her birthday party, along with Michael, Carter, Trevor and Brad. In her right pocket was a black sharpie marker, her switchblade knife, her wallet full of two hundred dollars in twenties, her school ID chained to an 'I Heart Los Santos' lanyard and lastly her keys to her bike, the De Santa and Franklin's house.

"There… that's all I have. Are you done playing the two bad cops?! Cause you two get on my nerves with the constant arguing!" Blake questioned and the last part she shouted, before leaving Michael and Amanda alone.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Blake was able to get her stuff back, except for her cigarettes, lighter, her bike key and switchblade knife as she stayed coop up in her room watching TV, seeing Rum Runner and also her teen/anime movies through her DVD player. So far, she hasn't heard anything from Steve Haines or even Lunch in a while. But right now, she didn't care about Haines' recovery, all she care about was her friend with the bubblegum pink hair.

Blake was still dressed in the same casual clothes which was a black v-neck t-shirt with blue jean shorts, black leggings with white crosses on them, until she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"What?" Blake questioned, turning down the volume on her TV.

" _Blakie, I'm sorry, we have to be tough on ya. Come downstairs for dinner. I ordered pizza and breadsticks."_ Michael said on the other side of Blake's bedroom door.

"Go away, you and Amanda have already ruined my life and appetite." Blake rejected.

" _Sis, Dad ordered warm cookies as well."_ Jimmy said.

"I said all of you leave me alone!" Blake shouted, before throwing her french textbook at the door as she growled in frustration, before grabbing her pillow and screamed into it.

Blake heard her iFruit phone ringing as she saw Ethan's number on the screen, before answering it.

"Ethan?" She questioned.

" _Blake, are you watching Weazel News?"_ Ethan questioned.

"No, I'm seeing Rum Runner at the moment." Blake replied, before pausing the recording movie. "What's going on? Is it about Steve?"

" _Yes, but it's worse."_ Ethan said, before Blake turn the channel to Weazel News. " _It's Lunch's mother Selena. Steve attacked her, and he's caught on camera."_

"Hold on, I'm listening to it..." Blake said, before turning up the volume on her HDTV. And on the TV is show ' _Is there going to be a FIB wedding or a marriage in abusing hell?'_ as the topic for the new report.

" _There are reports of Steve Haines being involved in the shootings at the Kortz Center along with corrupted FIB agents and IAA agents, due to his career."_ The newswoman explained, showing a picture of Steve Haines, before showing a recent showing of his show The Underbelly Of Paradise. " _Haines is taking pressure now as he's been staying at Mount Zonah Medical Center for a while now as our news cameras stay behind outside the hospital waiting for his recovery on his left hand. But now a hospital worker came outside the hospital and showed our news cameraman the truth about him."_

" _Yeah, I was in the elevator when I was with Steve and her soon-to-be fiance, until when I walked out before the elevator close I heard Steve shouting and hitting Selena calling out for help."_ The hospital doctor explained in front of the camera with the microphone underneath his chin. " _So I say, "Hey what are you doing with your fiance you're not supposed to be hitting her?!" and he was like "Why do I care since she made me look like a fucking idiot with an uncontrollable daughter of hers.". And then after that, he tried to attack me, until I injected him with a sleeping serum to put him to sleep and I called hospital staff to help his fiancce to a room while I take him back to his room where he'll be resting before the surgery."_

" _After being caught on camera in the elevator, will Selena Boxfield-Haines explain what is happening and why she's marrying him? Maybe it's because of this Usagi who was fighting against the FIB agents and IAA agents at the Kortz Center. Who is this mysterious Usagi? And what does she want from us? Does she want revenge for blood? Or does she want Steve Haines to go down with his deceased twin sister Samantha and niece Chloe Rivers-"_

After watching the news, Blake turn off the TV before talking back on the phone with Ethan. "I saw everything. I got to go find Selena, Lunch and Christian, before Steve, the FIB agents or Weazel News finds them." She explained, before placing her iFruit phone on speakerphone while putting on her black high tops.

" _Well last time when I check Lunchables' post on LifeInvader, it showed that she was at home at the moment. And it was an hour ago."_ Ethan explained. " _She's dumb for posting up a LifeInvader post that's she at home. Weazel News' probably there already outside her apartment home in Strawberry, trying to get pictures of Selena's face."_

"Alright, I'm going to try and take them somewhere safe here in Rockford Hills. But not at my house because I don't think Daddy does not want to see Lunch again." Blake said, before grabbing her iFruit phone and wallet and left out of the bedroom with her violet hoodie up.

The dark haired teen sneaked downstairs and into the kitchen area to see the rest of the family eating dinner, but Tracey was typing on her phone.

"Ain't you gonna eat, Tracey?" Michael questioned.

"No, I can't have carbs before my date tomorrow." Tracey replied, before seeing a text message from Blake and Jimmy heard a chime on his iFruit phone.

 _'I need dad's keys and also his platinum card, don't let him see me as I get it.'_ Blake texted as Tracey and Jimmy noticed Blake sneaking into the kitchen slowly grabbing his keys and placing them into her front jacket pockets.

"Maybe I should give like a slice of pizza, she can't be stuck in her room forever." Michael suggested, as he was about to stand up and Blake was looking at the table while she went into Michael's wallet to grab his platinum card and pause for a second. Jimmy stood up in front of Michael where he couldn't see Blake getting into Michael's wallet.

"I'll take to her, Dad, she probably doesn't want to talk to you." Jimmy suggested, as he stood in front of Michael, before Blake finally left out of the kitchen area and tiptoed towards the front foyer.

Then she noticed Jimmy walking towards her with a slice of pizza on a plate.

"Thanks, I needed the help and that." Blake said, before grabbing the slice of pizza and taking a bite from it.

"What's going on, Blake?" Jimmy questioned.

"Lunch and Selena are in trouble." Blake said grabbing onto the door knob with one hand while finishing her pizza. "I'll explain more later." She said, before leaving out the De Santa house, taking Michael's Obey Tailgater and drive towards Strawberry.

* * *

As Blake arrived in Strawberry, she can see a couple of police cars driving away from the Boxfield-Haines' apartment complex. But when she arrived there was two Weazel News news vans parked in front of the apartments, as Blake parked the Obey Tailgater in the parking lot. The news people were surrounding the front apartments where Lunch, her mother and brother are hidden at the moment away from the news people.

"Fuck this." Blake muttered.

Then the dark haired teen pulled out her pistol and aimed at up in the dark sky, before pulling the trigger three times. Suddenly, the news people ducked down as they heard the bullets popping off.

"Oh shit!" The news people exclaimed.

"Fuck this, let's get outta here!" Another newsman shouted.

Blake had the chance and she ran towards the apartment complex climbing up the stairs and reaching the apartment. The two Weazel News vans left out of the parking lot as Blake heard their tires squealing as they were burning rubber.

"I got a pump shotgun from my Uncle T, and I ain't afraid to use it!" Lunch shouted from the other side.

"You mean from my Uncle T, bitch?" Blake questioned.

"Blake?" Lunch questioned, while unlocking the door, and she finally opened it to see Blake with her violet hoodie on. "What are you doing here? Did the news people pay you to get information?" She questioned.

"No I'm here to save you, your mother and your brother from Steve and the others." Blake explained.

"How can you save us?" Lunch questioned, as she let Blake into the apartment. The whole living room was trashed and even the TV was broken. "Agent Dickhead already took what we have."

"He was here wasn't he?" Blake questioned looking at the pink haired girl. "And couldn't take the fact that my Uncle T had sex with your mom."

"Yeah…" Lunch replied, holding onto her pump shotgun. "He lost it… He hurt my Momma. He threw a fucking two year old temper tantrum. And now I lost it, by showing him this." She explained, showing the shotgun in her hands. "Uncle T gave me this and took me to Ammu-Nation over the past week. He said he needed my help for some big heist that you, him and the others are gonna pull off."

"What are you talking about?" Blake questioned. "I'm not in the game anymore, and so as my Daddy."

"I already know who you are Blake." Lunch confessed. "But I don't know anything about your true past. All I know is that you worked for my dickhead father, for a while and he made you and Michael do all his dirty work."

"Lynnette, who's that?"

Then the girls heard Selena's voice as Blake turn around to see her and Lunch's brother Christian holding onto his mother's arm, leading her into the trashed living room.

"Blake?" Christian questioned.

"It's just Blakey, Momma." Lunch said, as Blake walked towards Selena when the dark haired teen noticed that she had large sunglasses covering her eyes.

The dark haired teen can already see the bruises on her face as Selena covered it up with concealer. Selena had a busted bottom lip and she was wearing large sunglasses to cover up a black eye.

Blake slowly remove the sunglasses as Selena winced her eyes at the pain she felt. "I need to take you, Christian and Lunch somewhere safe." She said, while folding the sunglasses up in her hands.

"Where? I have nowhere to go. Weazel News is probably outside waiting to get a picture of my beaten face." Selena explained.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take you to a hotel in Rockford Hills and it's close to my house so I know where all three of y'all will be safe until everything is over." Blake explained.

"When is that? When everything is over?" Christian questioned, walking towards Blake.

"Once our enemies have left us, you are free to be normal." Blake explained. "Now pack your things, you're moving out." She said, before pulling out her iFruit phone and walked outside, while making a phone call.

As she looked on iFruit phone screen, Uncle T was highlighted as the person to call and Blake tapped her screen while calling him.

She waited for two rings until Trevor finally answer the phone.

"Uncle T… Can you come see me at the moment? It's urgent…"

* * *

 **Now, there are more troubles than ever!**

 **Blake is grounded. Selena got beaten. Steve got caught on camera. Lunch is worry for the safety of her mother and brother now, after what happened to the apartment and her mother.**

 **What will happen in the next chappie now? Will more troubles be heading towards Blake's way or Michael's way? Will something bad happen to Lunch and her family? Or will a happy ending will be around the corner from them?**

 **I used another one of Michael's movies in that chappie, did y'all noticed?**


	56. Great Chase Through Los Santos

**A/N~We have a very short Ludendorff memory in this chappie!**

* * *

"Daddy… Daddy… where are you?" Blake questioned as she was walking in the snow, only having her unicorn fleece blanket and snow boots covering her body with her pajamas on.

She escape her trailer home to be with Carter once again after him and Macey had an argument which lead them to Carter leaving the trailer home to be with his friends. As the snow was falling, Blake was starting to shiver when her blanket was in covering most of her body. When the coldness of the snow was taking over her body she passed out into the snow knowing that she had gave herself hypothermia while being outside in the snow with her ill body.

"Daddy…" Blake managed to say, before hearing a car coming closer to her as it stopped when she heard the breaks. Suddenly, she felt someone lifting her up into her arms as that someone touched her cheeks before taking her into their car and driving off.

* * *

"You can be angry at me all you want, but you're lucky that you're out of the house, spending time with your old man." Michael said, while looking at Blake who was on her iFruit phone looking at a reminder that she had to go dress shopping with Amanda for the Meltdown movie premiere tomorrow.

Blake and Michael were at Bean Machine hoping to have some more of father/daughter bonding. So far from last night, Blake led the Boxfield family towards The Rockford Hills Hotel as she used Michael's Platinum Card and keys to his Obey Tailgater.

Once they arrived at the hotel and got settle in their rooms, Lunch decided to help Blake dyed her raven colored hair back into her original teal blue color as a reward for helping them. But when Michael and Trevor arrived, the father explained that Lester tracked down Michael's card to make sure that Blake didn't ran away from home after being ground.

And now, Blake is back into the De Santa house still being lock up while Lunch, Christian and Selena stay hidden at the hotel away from Steve Haines and Weazel News.

"Can I ask you a question?" Blake said, after the long silence.

"Sure, kiddo, anything." Michael agreed.

"Do I have to wear a dress for the Meltdown movie premiere in a few days?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, you have to. Blake, you're a young lady." Michael replied.

"I know, I am but…" Blake said, lifting up disposable coffee cup of Toasted White Chocolate Mocha. "Amanda and Tracey don't see me as a girl. They think I'm a tomboy or… whatever Uncle T doesn't agree with. A hipster." She explained, before sipping her caffeine drink.

"And you believe that?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah…" Blake said quietly, without looking at him.

"Peanut, I see you a beautiful young lady." Michael said. "Of course, you have your mother's looks, but my features of black hair and blue eyes. But me… I see you."

"You do?" Blake questioned.

"I do, Blakie Bear…" Michael said before taking a sip from his French Vanilla Coffee. "Oh and lastly…" He said, before pulling out five extra tickets for Meltdown. "Why don't you invited Ethan and your friends to the big movie premiere with us?"

"Really? You're letting me bring people?" Blake questioned as she held the tickets in her hands.

"As long as you don't show this attitude anymore. And last night, that was very smart of you, taking Lynnette and her family somewhere safe. T said he's gonna watch over them for now." Michael explained, before Blake stood up the chair and hugged her father. After when she let go, she recognizes that her chocolate chunk muffin had a bite on the side.

"Hey!" Blake exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was hungry for something sweet." Michael said, while having his mouth full and wiping off the melted chocolate chunk chip from the side of his mouth. Blake started laughing at him before the father did the same thing seeing his youngest daughter's smile.

After exchanging a few words, Michael receive a phone call from Solomon Richards telling him to come down to the studio as soon as possible. Knowing that Amanda wasn't at home at the moment, Michael had to take Blake along with him towards his workplace at Richards Majestics.

* * *

Once Michael and Blake arrived at Richards Majestics, they walked into the building where they supposed to meet Solomon Richards in his office. The blue haired teen opened the door to his office to see two people sitting down in front of his desk.

"Uh, hello?" Blake greeted.

"You must be Michael De Santa's youngest daughter, Blakesleigh or Blake for short." The man said, as he got up from of the chair and walked towards Blake. "Devin Weston, and this is my personal lawyer Molly Schultz."

"Nice try, but I don't fuck with yogis and lawyers." Blake said, placing her hand in front of Devin and Molly while looking away. "Talk to the hand, if this is about Steve Haines."

"Oh, so you remember now?" Devin questioned.

"It's… been a few months, since the dinner at my friend's apartment." Blake replied, looking at him with her arms crossed. "And I especially remember uptight bitch here..." She said referring to Molly. "So, where is my boyfriend's money?" She questioned, before Michael walked in and noticed Blake talking to Devin and Molly.

"Devin, the hell you doing here? Where's Solomon?" Michael questioned.

"I like your daughter, Michael. She got that fire in her, just like how Steve and his red haired lover mentioned about her." Devin said.

"Red haired lover?" Michael said confused, as Blake looked away from since she knows who was the woman.

"Yeah, Steve Haines brought over a new woman, which happens to be her mother. We had dinner at a sushi bar." Devin explained as Blake's blue eyes widened in shock.

"The fuck you talking about, pencil neck?" Michael questioned. "Her mother's been dead after a kidnapping gone wrong, and Blake had to come be with me, until the killer's been captured." He explained, covering up the truth/lie.

"It's over, Michael." Molly said. "Why don't you tell your daughter about how you got this job in the first place?"

"What's going on?" Blake questioned.

"I have no idea." Michael said.

"While Solomon went to go get the negatives for his movie, why don't me and you Slick have a little conversation in front of little Michael here." Devin said.

"I'm not a little Michael…" Blake said. "I'm a beautiful version of Michael!" She said, as Michael, Devin and Molly looked at her.

"What is this about, Devin?" Michael questioned, now looking at him.

"Well, two things, Slick, one I need my money after when you decide to ask me about Little Michael's birthday gift." Devin explained. "And two, you can say goodbye to this place, cause once I persuade the old bastard's son to tear this studio down, and I'm building new condos for this place."

"Whoa, back to the birthday gift…" Blake said, holding out her hands in front of her. "What is he talking about, you didn't get me that guitar and charm bracelet?" Blake questioned Michael while looking at him.

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth Blakie…" Michael said, before turning to face his daughter. "When Amanda and the kids left, they took my money and I wanted to get you something very special, since this was my first time celebrating your birthday after so long. So, I ask Devin Weston here to give me enough to buy that guitar you always wanted and the expensive charm bracelet was something that I wanted to personally give to you, since your my little girl."

"And now Daddy Michael owns me five thousand dollars for both gifts." Devin finished for Michael as Blake was wide-eyed.

"Five thousand dollars?! You borrow five thousand dollars from a multi-millionaire investor who owns part of Merryweather?!" Blake questioned.

"I'm sorry Blake." Michael apologized. "I'm full of shit everyday. I'm trying to be a better father, but… maybe I'm a dick."

"Yeah…" Blake agreed. "You're really one in front of me."

"Peanut, you don't really mean-"

"You know what, I just don't care at the moment…" Blake said covering her face while cutting Michael off, before removing the bracelet and walked towards Devin. "Here, sell the charm bracelet. I never asked for it in the beginning." She said, holding out the charm bracelet.

"Wait, Blakie Bear, let me finish-" Michael started to say, before Blake cut him off.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Blake questioned. "You lied to me for so long. You told me never to keep secrets. And don't tell no lies. But you and Amanda kept so many from me. And you probably got this job through him didn't you?!" She said, pointing to Devin Weston.

"I did…" Michael confessed.

"And two more things…" Blake said, placing the bracelet into his right palm, before kneeing Devin's fronts. "That's for not giving Franklin his money." She hissed, as Devin fallen onto the floor, before Blake punched his jaw. "Tell your dear friend, Steve Haines to go fuck himself." The teal haired teen said, before leaving out the office without looking back at Michael.

* * *

As Blake was laying her head against the steering wheel of her dad's Obey Tailgater, she had Radio Mirror Park on playing _From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix)_ by Dan Croll been leaning back against the front driver's seat.

Blake had her eyes closed until she heard her iFruit phone ringing and Steve's number was on the screen. She tapped ignore, before throwing her phone up against the dashboard. Then it started ringing again, as she noticed Steve's number and she finally answered.

"What do you want Steve?" Blake questioned as she was already irritated.

"Hello, gorgeous." Steve greeted. "That's not a nice way to greet an old friend."

"Since when I became friends with you?" Blake questioned. "I'm hanging up." She said, having the phone in front of her.

"Wait, wait a minute, young lady. I'm here to make a deal with you." Steve said, before Blake place the phone back up to her ear. "If you do this little deal, before my one hour show next week. I will forget about the sexual assault charges and you'll never hear from me again."

"What's the deal?" Blake said, before seeing Molly Schultz coming out the office building with the Meltdown film in her hands. "What the fuck is she doing with Solomon's film?" She whispered, before seeing Molly unlocking her red car. "Let me call you back!" She said, before hanging up her phone and climbed out the Obey Tailgater while pulling out her pistol. "Hey, lawyer! What the hell you doing with that movie?" She shouted before walking towards Molly.

Molly turned around to see Blake walking towards her with that pistol in her hand, before climbing into her car and speeding out of the studio.

"Shit!" Blake said, before running towards the Tailgater, until Michael came out.

"Hey, you see where Devin's lawyer went to?" Michael questioned.

"She just left the studio with that film in her hands, what the hella's going on?" Blake questioned, running towards Michael.

"Get in the car, you're driving!" Michael said, before climbing into the passenger side. "I'll explain on the way." He said, before closing the door as Blake climbing into the Obey Tailgater and drove out of the studio.

"Where were going?" Blake questioned.

"To the airport." Michael replied.

"Why? Is she heading there?" Blake questioned, before stopping at a stop light.

"The hell Blake, you drive like Carter, break the fuckin' speed limit!" Michael demanded.

"Fine then!" Blake shouted, before running nearly hitting the back of black Bravado Buffalo as she pushed the accelerator down, passing through traffic. "What's going on? You're trying to make me go to jail?!" Blake questioned.

"No, I don't want you, but it's very important." Michael replied. "Listen, Devin's sending the film offshores, so he'll make a profit from out of it, after when I ask for money from him to buy you those presents. And now, we need to get the movie back from Molly or my first movie won't be showing." He explained, as Blake started swerving through traffic to avoid collision.

As she grip onto the steering wheel tightly, Blake was breathing in and out heavily once she was reminded of what happened when she was behind the wheel with her bestie Jade Knight back in Ludendorff.

"He's shooting at us, Jade!" Blake shouted, as she was brought back into the snowy town trying to keep her eyes focus on the road.

"Shit, Blakesleigh!" Michael yelled, before gripping onto the steering wheel helping her turn to the right to avoid the oncoming car. "Stay calm, I'm here, kiddo."

When they notice Molly's car ahead of them, Blake honked the horn to get her attention until three police cars were tailing behind her, protecting her from Michael and Blake.

"Miss. Schultz, we are here to escort you to Mr. Weston's private wing." One of the police officers said.

"What do you want me to do now? We have cops!" Blake questioned, speeding up towards Molly's car and police cars.

"Follow them, but don't lose them. I just wanna get my film back!" Michael said, before he noticed a helicopter flying above them…

' _We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special breaking news update.'_ The newswoman explained, while in the Weazel News helicopter following the chase towards the airport. ' _We are right here at Los Santos International Airport as an exciting police chase is happening here. You see in the red car we have Devin Weston, the multi-millionaire lawyer's Molly Schultz fleeting away from three police cars and somehow a 2013 black Obey Tailgater…_ '

"Would you look at that, the world is going crazy every day, Trevor." Selena said, while eating popcorn with him and Lunch.

"Yeah, some kids would rather be high on weed and drink gasoline as dares and…" Trevor explained, before looking at the TV in front of them to the Obey Tailgater behind the police cars. "Wait!" Trevor shouted, as he almost knock the popcorn from out of his lap. "That's Sugar Tits car!" He said, before the camera zoomed in on the black car to see Blake in the front driver seat as her teal color hair was covering most of it with her violet hoodie. "Is that… Shrimp?" Trevor questioned.

' _For what I can gather, all we can get that there is man in his late forties in the passenger side of the black car and in the front driver's seat it appears to be some sort of young woman with blue hair.'_ The newswoman explained, as it showed the two pictures of Blake having her middle finger out in the air and Michael having his head out the window, looking in front of them.

Lunch and Christian started whooping and hollering as Trevor was trying to calm them down, until Selena passed out on the bed, knowing that her daughter's friend was that dangerous in real life...

Back to the chase, Blake was following the police cars as they were trying to catch up to Molly while she was trying to avoid getting murdered by Michael and Blake after the lawyer noticed that the teal haired girl was strapped.

"You're endangering the Los Santos Police Law Enforcement, Miss. Schultz." The police officer reported as Blake was catching up to them, while _Too Hood_ by Gucci Mane ft. Ciara on Radio Los Santos was playing loudly.

"Shit, the plane, watch out!" Michael shouted.

Once they made it to the runway of the airport, a plane was just landing on it, until Michael shouted Blake to turn left just like Molly did. When she finally did, Blake and Michael looked over towards their right to see one of the police cars being flown into the air by the jet engine.

"Damn, it's too crazy out here!" Blake said loudly over the music playing.

"Where the fuck she's going?" Michael questioned.

"She's probably heading back to Devin's private wing, don't worry, I'm right behind them." Blake said, gripping onto the steering wheel tightly while keeping an eye on Molly as she managed to lose the other police car that got hit, until they made it towards Devin's private wing.

"Stop them!" Molly cried while pulling out the film and running into the back away of Devin's private wing. "The daughter has a gun, and her father's a murderer! They're going to kill me!" She shouted, before Blake parked the Tailgater and climbed out of it, following Molly.

"Come back here!" Blake shouted, before pulling out her pistol.

"Hey, I just want my movie back!" Michael shouted.

Once they manage to catch up to Molly, Blake aimed her pistol at her as she pulled the trigger back and Molly cried out in agony when the bullet entered her right shoulder. Molly leaped out as she dropped the film onto the floor, before she was sucked into the jet turbine suffering a blood shedding death.

"Oh my God! I killed the lawyer!" Blake exclaimed, as Michael ran and grabbed the film on the ground.

"I got my movie back. Let's get outta here, kiddo!" Michael said, ignoring Blake's shockness before grabbing the film as he and Blake ran out the plane garage, running away from police officers.

* * *

 **Somehow, I played this mission only once and I really changed it up a lot, adding Blake, Steve and others.**

 **What do you think this deal is that Steve Haines what to make with Blake?**

 **Now, Blake shot Molly and people believe that she killed her. Will she accepted this, even though she only known the woman twice?!**

" **I'm not a little Michael… I'm a beautiful version of Michael!" That's Blake's first quote!**


	57. Shoplifters in Rockford Hills

**A/N~This is sorta like the remake of Michael's helping missions with his family, The Good Husband. So with Blake involved, this will be called The Good Stepdaughter, right?**

* * *

Blake and Michael sat down in front of the principal of Rockford Hills Academy as Lisa Strickland was reviewing Blake's recently report card grades from North Yankton High that the dark haired teen somehow found in her black backpack and not signed by her mother.

"Blakesleigh De Santa… Born in Ludendorff, North Yankton, went to Ludendorff Elementary, then middle school, North Yankton High, and an AB student… Exceptional in the music and arts department…" Lisa Strickland said to herself, while looking over Blake's planned out school schedule and report card before placing them down on her desk. "You seems like a very good student to have here at my academy." She said, as Blake gave her a pleasing smile.

"Yeah, she is." Michael agreed. "She didn't want me or her aunt to help her with creating a schedule. Peanut here did it all by herself."

"Uncle Michael…" Blake said as she felt embarrassed.

"And I was pretty impress when she chooses AP classes than regular." Michael said.

"Well, I really like what your niece in front of me now…" Lisa Strickland said, before looking back at the portfolio. "But one problem. Is this a picture of her when she was six years old?" She questioned, while showing them a six year old picture of the dark haired teen when she was a child having two side ponytails up and with one tooth out on the front bottom.

"Thanks a lot, Uncle Michael!" Blake said, after narrowing her blue eyes at him.

"What did I do, kid?" Michael questioned. "That wasn't the picture I've chosen for you… Damn it, Amanda!"

"Aunt Amanda did that?" Blake questioned.

"I'm sorry about that." Michael apologized to the principal. "You see, my wife was here a few years ago with my son Jimmy. He got expelled from here, and I think she doesn't want our niece to be here for the way the security guards treated her and my son."

"Nonsense, our guards are here to protect the children from harm or any other illegal activities here…" Lisa Strickland said, before hearing the phone intercom beeping.

" _Principal Strickland, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's Lynnette Haines-"_ The vice principal said, before she cut off by someone grabbing the phone.

" _It's Lunchables Boxfield!"_ She shouted on the other end, before throwing the phone down on the floor

" _Wait, bitch come here!"_ One of the guard said as Lunch was having hallucinations.

" _She was caught smoking marijuana in the girl's bathroom, while skipping geometry class."_ The vice president finally explained, after picking up the phone from off the floor.

"Alright, call Steve Haines, and I'll be there with a cold bucket of water…" Lisa Strickland said, before getting up out of her chair. "I'm sorry, but I must go deal with this. And by the way, Blakesleigh can start her classes next week." She said, before leaving the office.

Blake and Michael were looking back at the door, behind them as they can her Lunch screaming like a maniac while having hallucinations.

"Like, what was that about?" Blake questioned.

"Who cares, you got in." Michael said, before getting up as the screams die down. "Come on, let's celebrate by having ice cream at Cherry Popper."

"Ice cream sounds good." Blake agreed.

* * *

Today was the night of the Meltdown movie premiere for Solomon Richards and even for Michael as Blake remember that she had to go dress shopping with Amanda at Ponsonbys. The teal haired teen wanted to go dress shopping with Tracey or maybe with her Dad, but she and Amanda were the only ones left to go find some dressy to wear, and besides Michael wanted Blake and Amanda to get along for just one day.

"Hi, welcome to Ponsonbys, how may I help you two ladies?"

"Yes, I would like to return this dress and exchange for a new one." Amanda said.

"Okay, ma'am, do you have your receipt to prove that you purchase one of our dresses?" She questioned, as Amanda place the folded black dress on the counter.

"Actually, I want to exchange this dress, because this one has a strange stain on it after when I bought." Amanda explained.

"I'm gonna barf, cause of this." Blake said, while looking away.

"Shut up, Blakesleigh, grown people are talking." Amanda said, before returning back to the woman behind the counter. "You see when I return home, my ass of husband decided for me to try out this dress in front of him while he was recording me an in a very good way. Nothing strange here."

"Was this at the same time while you were making a sex tape with your husband and got the dress stained?" The woman questioned.

"What sex tape? No one mentioned a sex tape!" Amanda laughed embarrassingly.

"That's it, Amanda, how about you look around the store or just stand there and look sexy. Can you at least do that?" Blake questioned, now looking at Amanda.

"I can do that better than anyone in this store, Blake. I have a very banging body." Amanda said, before looking away.

"Okay, she somehow got the dress stained and when she and Daddy told me and my siblings about this. Let's just say that there isn't enough soap and bleach in this world for me, my eldest sister and brother to clean that mental picture outta our minds." Blake explained.

"Alright then, thanks for explaining that with me, cause I have a husband who is like that." The woman said.

"Ewww." Blake said disgustedly.

"Quick question, somehow will I get my money back if there was another stain on the dress which its on the chest area?" Amanda said, as the woman look at the stain on the dress around the chest area to see a dark but still damp stain on it.

"What is the stain and how much of it is on the dress?" The woman questioned as Blake looked at Amanda.

"Like a full bottle of red wine and a glass of my husband's whiskey." Amanda answered.

"Quick question, is your daughter's name Jessica Ponsonbys?" Blake questioned the woman behind the counter.

"Why yes, she's running for junior student body president. You know her?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I go to the same school with her at Rockford Hills Academy, and she's definitely got my vote." Blake explained.

"Well, since you're voting for my daughter, how about I give you a fifty percent off discount on any dress in the store?" She questioned.

"Sounds cool, cause I need a dress for tonight." Blake agreed.

"Oh really, what's the occasion?" She questioned.

"My Daddy is an associate movie producer who works for Solomon Richards, and his first movie Meltdown will be showing tonight." Blake explained. "So, I want a prom type dress for the occasion."

"Oh no. You shouldn't be giving her a fucking discount, because she's getting a tuxedo like her father." Amanda retorted.

"What? A tuxedo? Why the hell do I need a tux for?" Blake questioned.

"Because you're a lesbian." Amanda answered.

"What? I'm not a lesbian!" Blake said.

"Yes, you are. Look at the way you're dress." Amanda said, while Blake look at what she was wearing for the day. The teal haired teen was wearing a white racerback tank top saying. _'I Like BIG BOOKS and I Cannot Lie!'_ along with blue jean shorts and her black leggings with comic graphics underneath them. On her feet were her black combat boots with purple laces on them. "You're a total lesbian, and not a girl like your sister and me." She said.

"I'm not, I'm just a punk rocker chick, Amanda." Blake retorted. "And besides, I'm seeing Franklin."

"Wait, so you're not gay?" Amanda questioned.

"It's clear that I'm a girl, Amanda. I even paint my nails red which is a girly color." Blake answered.

"So, you mean to tell me that all this time that I've known you, you're not a lesbian but a fucking biker girl with some fucked up attitude who even acts like her father?" Amanda questioned once more.

"Yeah, pretty sure." Blake answered once more.

"Aw, well that's just great, Blakesleigh." Amanda said. "I tried my best to respect you as a lesbian, but now my punk stepdaughter is telling me that she's straight and dating a black guy who's her father friend?!" She started crying to attract other people in the store attention. "My stepdaughter's straight the whole fucking time?!" Amanda cried.

"Just ignore her, she's trying to get a discount like me." Blake said, before the woman nodded and escorted the teal haired teen towards the dresses in her size, while ignoring the crying mother.

* * *

As Blake try on two different dresses, she managed the find one that's perfect just for her, beside using girly colors. She decided to purchase an crimson red a line princess illusion knee length lace satin cocktail dress with her discount. After purchasing it, Amanda was still looking around for the dress she wanted to wear until Blake left out of the store and climbed into the driver's side of Amanda's Sentinel.

Only five minutes has passed, until Blake looked from outside of the store from the car to see Amanda now arguing with the woman behind the counter.

"Gotcha now." Blake said before getting out her iFruit phone and recording a video of Amanda having a long floor length red dress in one arm while arguing with the woman behind the counter.

Until Amanda did the next thing by running out of the store with the dress in her arms, surprising Blake once she heard the store alarm going off.

"Go, hit the gas, get us out of here!" Amanda said, while putting the stolen dress in the backseat as it was being held down by her purse, before climbing into the passenger side.

Blake immediately started up the Sentinel and drove away from the store. "What the fuck?! Is your problem?!" Blake questioned, while making a the 360 degree angle to turn the car around on the other street.

"Just drive and stop talking!" Amanda yelled, before hearing police sirens. "The cops are coming!"

"Wow, you used your brain to figure that out for the first time." Blake said sarcastically. "Of course, they're coming for us, cause you stolen a five hundred dollar dress. Now, that woman knows who we are, and we ain't coming back there anymore, cause of you! All because of the fucking five hundred dress you stolen!"

"Make that ten thousand." Amanda corrected her as Blake's eyes widened and look at her.

"You stolen a ten thousand dollars dress?!" Blake questioned. "Daddy told us under five hundred, and you decide to be greedy!"

"I don't care what your asshole father has to say about this." Amanda said. "Just get rid of these cops!"

"Chill out, it's under control." Blake said.

"How can you get rid of them?! There still on us!" Amanda questioned.

"How can you fucking yell at me while I'm driving?!" Blake questioned back with a hint of anger.

"That's it, I'm calling that asshole for help-" Amanda said, while getting her iFruit phone out of her expensive purse.

"I don't think so!" Blake said, cutting Amanda off while her right hand reached behind her to grabbed the phone, throwing it out of the Amanda's reach and onto the streets. "Try and call him without a phone." Then Blake's iFruit phone started ringing as Amanda noticed it in Blake's right pocket. When she started reaching out for it, she felt cold metal tapped against her forehead. "I don't think so, let the bitch ring!" Blake shouted, before placing her combat pistol on her lap while driving the Sentinel into an alleyway near the Rockford Hills Shopping Center.

"Drive Blakesleigh!" Amanda shouted. "I don't want to go to jail with you!"

"You shut up, evil stepmother!" Blake said, referring to Cinderella while still having her handgun on her lap. "Don't say anything or don't even yell, or else you'll be in Mount Zonah while getting a bullet out of those fake melons!"

Then Blake and Amanda suddenly quiet down as the teal haired teen removed the key from the Sentinel before hearing police sirens coming their way. So far they only seen three police cars pass by them in full speed, before the sirens die down.

"Are they gone? Is it over?" Amanda questioned after not hearing anymore police sirens in the area.

"Yeah, they're gone…" Blake said, before placing the key into the ignition and drove back onto the streets. "Let's head home." She said, before turning on the radio as _Blumenkranz_ by Cyua was playing while Blake turn it up the volume.

Amanda nodded before getting the dress from the backseat as she found a plastic store tag which trigger the store alarm system. "How am I going to get this off now?" She questioned, while trying to pull it off.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it for you." Blake said. "It's the least thing I can do."

"Wait, have you done this before?" Amanda questioned.

"Well, it was only that one time while stealing this _Doctor Who_ shirt." Blake explained slowly.

"You're just like your father, Blakesleigh." Amanda said.

"Listen, I'm trying not to get back into jail again. It happen to me when you left Daddy for a while, and let's just say that he put his belt onto my ass." Blake explained. "So for now on, don't say anything to him about this, since this is the second time that you've stolen something. First, it was shoes or jewelry now a dress?!"

"You must be loving this, do you Blake?" Amanda questioned as Blake while turning the wheel on Portola Drive before passing by Ponsonbys.

"Oh Amanda De Santa! I love it all!" Blake answered.

"Was that a fucking joke?" Amanda questioned.

"I have plenty more of that sarcasm, cupcake, and you know it." Blake said, as she finally made it back to the De Santa house and they noticed Michael's Tailgater before stopping Amanda's Sentinel. "Okay, Daddy's home. Now we both go in, and get ready for tonight."

Amanda climbed out of the car, after getting her purse and expensive dress from the backseat. "We never talked about this. And thanks Blake."

"Yeah, whatever." Blake muttered.

* * *

As Blake finally went into the house, she decided to have an early warm shower before Tracey and Amanda hogged the bathroom. After being underneath the shower head for fifteen minutes while scrubbing herself with her Zest Fruit Boost Pomegranate Acai Berry Shower Gel, Blake wrapped her body into a white towel as she decided to shave her legs. While looking for her razors, she managed to find one of them in the trashcan covered with so much hair which was disgusting.

Amanda was downstairs with Tracey as they somehow found Blake's iFruit pad from underneath the white sectional couch. They were watching a video of Blake, Max and Lunch on the couch smoking through Jimmy's bong and Lunch's rolled up weed joints as there was a cheese puffs on the coffee table and two melting fudge pops.

" _I feel like a… million bucks when I'm around Jim Jim." Lunch said, after taking a hit from Jimmy's bong._

" _Puff puff give, Maxie…" Blake said, having her hand out while waiting for the lit weed joint to be placed between her fingers. "You're fucking up the rotation!"_

" _Shit, I ain't giving you a motherfuckin'- Ah, shit!" Max said, after blowing smoke out of her mouth while holding onto the joint until it slipped from her fingers and onto the couch, making Max and Blake jumped back._

"She's so in trouble now, Mom." Tracey said while laughing.

"Yeah, her father going to get on her little ass now." Amanda said, before sipping her wine glass.

Blake climbed down the stairs still having the white towel wrapped around her body, but she had on her black bra and cheeky purple and black panites on to make sure that she was safe. She walked towards the living room area while looking on her iFruit phone as she stood behind Amanda and Tracey.

"Hey, somehow someone's been using one of my Venus hair razors and I found it in the trashcan. And it has more hair on it than what I have on my whole entire body…" Blake explained, while looking at her iFruit phone and tapping her index finger against the phone screen, before removing her eyes away from her phone. "I'm looking at you two. HOLY SHIT!" She said, before shouting out in shock as Amanda and Tracey were still watching the video on Blake's iFruit pad. "Oh God! Oh no, no, no, no! What are you doing with my iFruit pad?! That's mine and it was in my room!" Blake explained, while trying to snatch the iFruit pad away from Amanda as the mother stood and held it up in the air, away from Blake's reach.

"It was under the couch when I found it." Tracey said.

"Thanks a lot, Trace, but why are you seeing that video of me and my friends?!" Blake questioned.

"Because, your dad never knew about that party you went to and had here at my house." Amanda said, now having the iFruit pad in front of her. "And he didn't believe me at first, but once he sees this he's going to whoop your little ass when he knows that Daddy's little girl like to smoke weed and throw huge parties And beside, you own me a new iFruit phone!" She said, while looking at Blake's iFruit pad to see more videos of Blake and her friends throwing the hangover party at the De Santa house.

"Well, if you do that, then I have something to show him too." Blake said, placing her hands on her hips with her iFruit phone in her left palm.

"What do you mean by that?" Amanda said, before Jimmy came downstairs dress up for the movie premiere but in his own way. He even had on long black socks with weed on them which were his favorite to wear.

"Hey, sis, I sorta use your hair razor for my legs, because I wanna to show the chicks off- Oh my God!" Jimmy explained, while looking at Blake, before turning his attention over to Blake's iFruit pad to see the video of Blake and her friends on the couch smoking weed, before shouting out in shock as well. "Is that Lynn smoking my bong and my fucking weed?! And you and Johannah too?!"

"Since when you call her Lynn?" Blake questioned.

"Because, she happens to like that beside her full name. Just how I wanted to change my name to Jizzle or Big J." Jimmy explained. "But why in the hell were you and Johannah smoking my pot?!"

"Fine, let the whole neighborhood know that I smoke weed occasionally." Blake said. "Not like everyday like you and Lunch, Jim. And by the way, Los Santos Kush wasn't your pot type anyway, you always buy Strawberry Kush or Mellow Vinewood." She explained, before turning her attention towards Amanda. "If you show that to Daddy, I'll show him that you stolen a fucking ten thousand dollar dress, and you made me drive getaway."

"You don't have proof." Amanda said, before Blake held up her iFruit phone and showed the video of Amanda yelling from inside of the store before running out of Ponsonbys with the dress in her hands along with her purse.

" _Go, hit the gas, get us out of here!"_

Then the video stopped at the end, leaving Amanda shock.

"Mom, I can't believe you." Jimmy said.

"Daddy is going to get piss off at you!" Tracey said.

"Not unless Blake deletes the fucking video!" Amanda said.

"Not a chance, cause I have this video backed up on my laptop, and you can't delete without knowing my password. Who's he gonna listen to? He's gonna listen to me, cause I'm his Blakie Bear and you're just a bitch, Amanda." Blake said, before showing a Japanese raspberry to Amanda before leaving out the living room area. "And stop using my razors, brother. Buy your own!" She shouted.

* * *

 **And that was part one of the Meltdown mission… I think.**

 **So, what will happen in the next chappie, will Blake stay at home with Amanda and Tracey while getting ready for the movie premiere? Or will Blake be riding in the limousine with Michael and Jimmy? And who did she invited with those five extra tickets?**

 **Michael wasn't in this chapter, because of two things. Blake wasn't talking to him about lying when she used Devin Weston's money to get her the perfect gift which was that expensive guitar and bracelet. And he was upstairs getting ready for his movie! So, this chapter was mostly Blake, Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy with a dash of Maxie J and Lunchables!**

 **Blumenkranz or (Flower Wreath) is this German song from off the anime** _ **Kill la Kill**_ **which I love so much!**


	58. A Night To Remember

Blake had a routine while being at her mother's house in Ludendorff. First she has to cook, clean, do the dishes and do anything and even the littlest things. While reaching up for the laundry detergent pack, she managed to have it in the palm of her hands until a medium sized shoe hit her head as it fell on her head and onto the washing machine.

"Oww!" Blake cried, while rubbing her head.

"Did you break something?! Don't make me put you in the basement!" Macey shouted angrily from the living room.

"No, Mommy. I didn't break anything…" Blake replied, before turning over the shoebox that was covered with duct tape and it says _'To My Blakie Bear, From Uncle Michael'_ on top which made Blake's eyes widened. "I was just doing the laundry, like you always do…" Then she held the box in her hands, before looking back at the hallway leading towards the living room. "Do you need anything?"

"Well, later on, I might need a refill on my Frangelico… but now… I need my rest. Don't wake me up." Macey replied, before she heard the door closes to Blake's bedroom.

As Blake made it to her desk, she managed to find a pair of scissors on her desktop while cutting the duct tape off. Once she finally got it open, she removed the top and saw a bunch of things inside.

There was a few pictures of younger Blake and her uncles when she was younger. There was five thousand dollars rolled up in a pink rubber band. A switchblade knife that Trevor gave to her on her fifth birthday. A small teddy bear plushie that used to be hooked onto a baby pacifier. A postcard which said _'Greetings from Los Santos, San Andreas!'._ A combat handgun, which Blake grabbed first and found eight bullets inside. Then a small business card which belongs to Dave Norton from Los Santos FIB with two numbers that belongs to his desk and cell number. And a black Motorola RAZR V3 flip phone which looks very familiar, before Blake turn it on by holding down the end button to see a picture of Amanda, Tracey, Jimmy and Blake on the screen.

"This is Uncle Michael's phone… But what's it doing here?" Blake questioned herself.

As she explores the phone, she somehow found a video that was recorded on the day of the heist.

" _Blake… it's me your Uncle Michael… Listen, you've might think I'm dead, but I ain't…"_ Blake's eyes widened as she heard that. " _I'm in Los Santos with your father and your cousins and Aunt Amanda are here with us as well. Your father and I left you a few things to help you. The business card is to a guy who helped us and I want you to talk to him, so he can put you and your mother on a flight here…"_ Then Michael stop talking when he heard Trevor yelling out his name. " _I have to go now. I'll see you in Los Santos, Peanut."_

And the video stopped recording as it showed Michael flipping the phone close.

* * *

 _Crosses_ by Josè Gonzalez was playing in Blake's room as she was putting in one of Jade's feather earring in her first earlobe and her rose studded earrings in the others. She heard a squeaky mew once Touka jumped onto Blake's lap, surprising her while dropping one of the rose earrings.

"We can't play right now, Touka…" Blake replied, before placing Touka onto the floor. "I have to get ready." She said, before the munchkin kitten climbed onto Blake's bed while playing her Star Wars Chewbacca mouse cat toy, until Blake heard a knock on her bedroom door, as she turned back around to face her vanity mirror. "Yeah?" She responded, before Michael walked into her bedroom to show that he was dressed in his tuxedo, but Blake was dressed in her lavender purple bathrobe. "What do you want?" She questioned as she felt irritated.

"I was just checking on you, that's all." Michael replied, as Blake can see him through the mirror before Michael closed the door behind him.

"Well, you see that I ain't dressed yet." Blake said, after putting in her last rose studded earring in her right earlobe.

"You still mad at me, kiddo?" Michael questioned.

"What do you think?" Blake questioned as she turned her face around to look at him.

"Look, today's a family night and I want us all to have a good time. It's a big night for me." Michael explained, walking towards Blake.

"I know it is, Daddy." Blake said, before getting her hairbrush and started brushing her short teal hair. "But-"

"I lied to you about your presents. Blake, Amanda took my money and I didn't have enough to get you wanted." Michael explained, before placing his hands on her shoulders. "You have to understand. I want to make your life easier, even though I wasn't there for you for nine years, and I want you to be happy here with us."

"Listen, even though I'm still mad at you… I can't be angry at you for so long." Blake said, now looking at him though the mirror, before Michael back up as Blake swiveled her chair around to face him and stand up to hugged him. "Remember, when I bit you for the first time and I ended up running out of the trailer home crying to Mom and Carter? I thought I was going to be mad at you forever, since Tracey and I ripped up that pink bunny rabbit."

"You mean Bun-Bun? That little bunny rabbit plushie you have all your childhood?" Michael questioned as Blake nodded before smiling at her, which left her confused. "Wait here. I have something for you. Close your eyes." He said, before walking out of Blake's bedroom as her aquamarine eyes were closed. As Blake waited, she heard Michael's footsteps coming back and she smelled his expensive cologne on him as he stood in front of her. "Alright, you can open them." He said as he watched Blake's eyes open before they widened like saucers.

"Bun-Bun!" Blake squealed happily and immediately grabbed it from out of Michael's grasp and hugged it. The pink bunny rabbit plushie was sewed in with red yarn and his cute black button nose was back on there as Blake was shock that Bun-Bun was alright, instead of being in the trashcan of a heartless father.

"Aw, you still love that pink bunny rabbit?" Tracey questioned as she laughed which made Blake throw Bun-Bun on the bed, as she grabbed her hairbrush and thrown it at home, ducking down in the process and leaving the two alone.

"How did you fix him?" Blake questioned quietly.

"Actually, I brought him with me to have him sew back up again. I meant to send him back to you, but he was returned. With us being in witness protection and Davey watching our every move, there was no way I couldn't send him to you." Michael explained.

"Thank you." Blake said engulfing Michael into a hug, before she kissed his cheek. "I've really missed him, and I even miss you more, Daddy." She said.

"So, you ain't mad at me anymore?" Michael questioned, before wrapping his arms around Blake's small body.

"No, I'm not." Blake replied, before she and Michael let go. Then the dark haired father went into his left tuxedo pocket and pulled out the expensive charm bracelet that Blake gave to Devin Weston when she gave it back to him so he can sell to have his money back. "But how? That's Devin Weston's money, Dad." Blake said as her aquamarine eyes look at the charm bracelet.

"Let's just say, me and him agree on something." Michael replied, while putting the charm bracelet on her right wrist. "And by the way, I need you to stay here with Amanda and Tracey while me and Jimmy spend some time together before the movie."

Then Blake noticed Amanda having her curling iron in her hand with an evil smirk on her face, which is what Blake saw. But Michael only just see his wife here to lend a helping hand for his youngest kid and her step daughter.

As soon as Michael started to leave, Blake immediately grabbed onto his left leg with her arms and legs like she was a small kid. "No, Daddy, no!" Blake begged. "She's gonna kill and then eat me!"

"You're too old for this, Blakesleigh." Michael said, trying to pull Blake off his left leg.

* * *

Michael and Jimmy had already left the De Santa house, leaving Blake alone with Tracey and Amanda who were still trying to cover their faces up with makeup and fix their hair.

But with Blake, she was already dressed and ready for the special night.

"Aw, look at you, Sissy!" Ethan said after when Blake opened the front door to see him, Max, Lunch, and their siblings Holly Jocelyn and Christian, including Olivia by Ethan's side as the dark brown haired brother had his arm around her waist.

Blake looked at herself as she felt embarrassed when she heard more compliments coming from her friends and Olivia.

She had on her crimson red a line princess illusion knee length lace stain cocktail dress with black pantyhose to go out with her black open toe high heels with the black bow on it. Her short teal colored hair had small curls at the end, since it was used to being straight or have layers in it and to finish off her head, she had a red and black bow headband in her hair.

"Hey, it's something that you'll only see me in." Blake said, before holding onto the door knob. "Come on in, Franklin's getting the whiskey ready for us to have a good time before the limousines arrives."

"Wait, what about Tracey and your so called mother now?" Max questioned walking into the house with Holly Jocelyn. "Are they going to tell your dad about this?"

"My dad doesn't have no idea that Tracey and Amanda won't be coming." Blake replied. "Cause I lock Tracey up in her room with the spare key. And she's doesn't have her phone with her to call poor Mommy and Daddy." She said twirling the key ring around with her index finger.

"Alright." Ethan cheered. "You fine with whiskey, babe?" He questioned Olivia.

"Yeah, that's my favorite, beside light beer." Olivia replied, with a smile.

"I need a sip, before stuff happens." Max said.

"You have any fruit punch for kids like me and Chris?" Holly J questioned, as Christian crossed his arms.

"I'm not a kid, you're the kid, Holly Jocelyn." Christian retorted.

"Whoa, that's Holly J, Christian. And she's my sister, so watch your mouth." Max said.

"Whiskey is definitely my spirit animal!" Lunch said.

"Oh no, you have too many people to be with us." Amanda said, as she surprised them while holding onto her white bath towel wrapped around her. "I suggest you get rid of the younger ones, counting Lynnette Haines out of my house." She suggested, before Franklin walked towards the front foyer to meet with everyone.

"You never let me have any fun, do you still want me to show that video of you to Daddy?" Blake questioned with a smirk.

"What video?" Lunch questioned.

"My aunt Bitchmanda ended up stealing from Ponsonby today." Ethan explained.

"What?" Olivia and Lunch said simultaneously.

"Hey, that's Aunt Amanda to you, Ethan David." Amanda scolded.

"It's Ethan Missildine to you, Amanda Winehouse." He scolded back.

"You're such a mean person, Miss Amanda." Holly J said crossing her arms.

"Holly Jocelyn, manners." Max said, pushing her youngest sister back.

"Alright, everyone…" Blake said, before turning around to face them. "Let me talk to her. All of you go into the living room and watch the red carpet premiere." She suggested as everyone nodded and left, but Franklin and Lunch stayed.

"Listen, Daddy says I can invite who I want. You have no power or nothing over me." Blake said with her hands on her hips.

"I was okay with Franklin, Max, Ethan and her little girlfriend." Amanda explained. "But not Steve Haines' daughter who always be on drugs. Not her brother or even Max's little sister Holly Jocelyn. Both of them are too young for the movie, Blakesleigh."

"Okay, move out of my way, Blakie. Let me take care of her." Lunch said, lightly pushing Black out of her way and now standing in front of Amanda.

"What are you doin' now, Lunchables?" Franklin questioned.

"Just let me take care of this, F. Worry about your girlfriend." Lunch said, before facing Amanda. "Now, you look here. Miss. Independent Housewife of 2013. We are here to have a good time and we don't need fake blondes and fake tits crashing our small little party." She said, pointing her index finger with her press on nail in front of Amanda's nose. "Alright, Chi-Chi?"

"You better get that little finger out of my-" Amanda warned pressing her index finger against Lunch's fake nail as it snapped off her real finger nail.

"Bitch done broke my nail!" Lunch said angrily, before she pushed Amanda until Blake held onto Lunch as Franklin held onto Amanda from behind, trying to break up the fight.

Lunch and Amanda were trying to scratch each other's faces and yell back at each other, before the mother decided to stop fighting after she yelled out. "FINE!"

"You can do whatever the hell you want! If you ended up having a heart attack or a seizure Blakesleigh, don't expect me to save your ass." Amanda said, before she yanked Franklin's arms off around her and looked at him. "You're lucky to have a good man like him, by your side Blake. Because, I could have fuck him instead." She said, the last part as she smriked.

"Oh hell no!" Franklin and Blake said simultaneously.

"That's right, Bitchmanda!" Lunch shouted as Amanda climbed back up the stairs. "Crawl back to the hole you came from!" After when Lunch said that, Amanda slammed the door shut.

"Damn, after what Mike has told me about you and Amanda, I've might as well stay the fuck away from her." Franklin said.

"Oh, she ain't that bad." Lunch said looking at Franklin. "Once I start a fight with her or maybe have the first punch in." She said, before walking away towards the kitchen.

"Hold on, I'll take care of this." Blake said, before climbing up the stairs to the master bedroom and knocked on it. "Hey, to make everything better, I left my expensive straightener iron and my makeup bag in the bathroom for you to use." She said, before moving out the way as Amanda walked towards the bathroom and finally went inside.

"Thanks, I really need your hot iron and your mascara-HEY!" Amanda started to say before, Blake immediately closed the door and locked it with the spare key, as Amanda started slamming her fists against the door.

"You're locked in, bitch!" Blake said, backing away from the door. "And I'll take taking yours and Tracey's ticket with me!" She said, before climbing back down the stairs to meet up with Franklin as Blake's facial expression changed.

"I know she doesn't treat me like her own kid, maybe it's time for me to give up on her as my mom." Blake suggested. "I know me and you have terrible aunts, but I have to accept the fact that me and her ain't gonna get along." She said before Franklin hugged her.

"Hey, Blakes…" Then she heard Ethan's voice as he walked towards her and Franklin. "If it's alright, can I talk to my step sister for a minute. It's important. I promise I won't do anything wrong, since she's half related to me." He said to Franklin before he kissed Blake on the lips and left them alone.

"What is it, Ethan?" Blake questioned.

"Let's take this outside to my car." Ethan said, leading Blake towards the front doors and outside towards his blue Albany Buccaneer parked in front of Amanda's Sentinel. "Somehow, I overheard from Uncle M that him, Uncle T, Franklin and you are working with some very dangerous people over the past couple of weeks." He said, sitting down on the hood of his muscle car along with Blake.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blake lied.

"Don't lie to me, Sissy. You're working with the people who help us got into witness protection. Steve Haines is one of them, but I'm not worried about him now." Ethan explained. "I'm trying to help you and it can help you and Uncle M save lives."

"What do you mean by save people's lives?" Blake questioned. "So far, I have been beaten by Chinese people, almost rape by Agent Dickwad, got shot at by, police, Merryweather soldiers and FIB and IAA agents. How can I save lives when my life doesn't have an end to the nightmares?"

"Blakes…" Ethan started to say as he pulled out his open pack of Redwood cigarettes as he pulled out two and gave one to Blake. "You don't understand. Doesn't the name Devin Weston ring any bells?" He questioned as he takes out his black lighter and lit up his and Blake's cigarette before he went into his car to turn on the radio. _Get'a Lan'_ by Blues Traveler started playing loudly as Ethan turned it down and sat back with his burning cigarette between his fingers.

"Yeah, but I barely know the guy twice." Blake replied, before tapping the ends of her cigarette. "One time was dinner at Lunchables house, him and the lawyer was there with Haines. And the second time was at Solomon's movie studio."

"Well, somehow a couple days ago, on the news they said that a teal haired teen shot and killed the lawyer which they were unable to unidentified. And does that mean something to you?" He questioned, after blowing out his smoke.

"Yeah… it's was me, I'm the one who shot her but the bitch killed herself after leaping herself towards the jet turbine." Blake confessed.

"Blake, you need to tell Uncle M about what could happen to y'all now, after what happened to Weston's lawyer." Ethan warned.

"Why should I?" Blake questioned. "He said everything is going to be alright."

"Well, he lied to you once again. Even though you are out of the jobs with dangerous people. Devin Weston is one of them and he has an army of Merryweather soldiers at his fingertips." Ethan explained. "He tried to have our old man and Norah killed at the restaurant, after when he borrowed money from him to help build with his dream restaurant. And this assassination happened when Norah was five months pregnant with Charlie."

Blake's eyes widened as she got off the hood of Ethan's Albany Buccaneer while putting out her cigarette with her right black heel, before reaching to grab her iFruit phone and called Michael, but received his voicemail.

"Damn, it went to voicemail." Blake said, before hanging up until they noticed the gates open as two stretch limousines driving into the De Santa driveway. "The limos are here. They'll take us to the red carpet in a hurry or else it will be like Lincoln's assassination." She said before running towards the first limousine that was close to her, before Ethan pulled her back as he noticed that the driver was dressed as a Merryweather soldier and then more of them came out strapped with assault rifles. "I don't like the looks of this!" Blake shouted, before Ethan ran towards the trunk of his Buccaneer and pulled out an Micro SMG and his signature SNS pistol.

"Run, Blake!" Ethan shouted as Blake ran towards the back way of the De Santa house after hearing gunfire coming from Ethan and the Merryweather soldiers.

"What. In. Good. Fuck!" Max questioned, after ducking her head down while covering her head once she heard the gunfire.

"Sounds like fireworks!" Christian said, shouting over the gunfire.

"It's sounds like more than firecrackers." Olivia said.

"What the hella's going on?!" Lunch shouted as she went underneath the table once Blake finally ran into the house.

"Sounds like gunfire." Holly J said, joining Lunch underneath the table. "Is Daddy on drugs again?!" She questioned as Christian and Max helped the two underneath the table.

"Babe, what happened?" Franklin questioned as Blake was in front of him cupping her knees.

"Merryweather… they're outside!" Blake managed to say as they heard more gunfire until the front doors open and Ethan immediately ran towards the kitchen.

"You alright, homie?" Franklin questioned.

"Now, you call me your homie, after when I accidently kissed my sister and you punching me in the eye?" Ethan questioned.

" _Spread out! Look for the blue haired girl and her family!"_

"We need more guns." Franklin said as Blake nodded and everyone follow the teal haired girl towards the front foyer, before she locked it.

"What's going on?" Olivia questioned as Ethan gave her a side hug to calm down his girlfriend.

"Stay upstairs in one of the room with Max, Lunch and their siblings. Me, F dog, and Blake are gonna take care of them." Ethan explained, before hearing more Merryweather soldiers arriving in the driveway in dark colored Declasse Grangers as Blake saw them through the frosted glass... until they heard the doors from upstairs finally bust down as Amanda ran downstairs with a shower rod from the bathroom and Tracey came down with one of her expensive belts.

"Get out of my fucking house!" Amanda shouted angrily as she started hitting the teenangers with the shower rod. "I'll kick you out on the street, Blakesleigh, since you belong there in the first place!"

"Fucking sister, you are with your little boyfriend and friends." Tracey said angrily hitting Lunch and Ethan as they were blocking her hits.

As the teens were fighting back and yelling back 'Stop!' multiple times, Franklin was pulling back Amanda from hitting Blake with the shower rod and Ethan trying to pull the belt out of Tracey's hands, until they finally stopped fighting and looked at the front doors of the house once a shotgun blast shattered the frosted glass doors, surprising them.

"We know you're in there!" One of the Merryweather soldiers shouted as the others in the house saw them though the broken glass. Then Franklin and Ethan pushed Amanda and Tracey as they ran up the stairs first, before Blake and the others were doing the same thing while shouting out "Go, go, go!".

Amanda and Tracey were locked inside of Blake's bedroom with Max, Lunch, Christian and Holly Jocelyn before Blake, Franklin and Ethan grab more weapons hidden in the teal haired teen's bedroom.

"So, what's the plan?" Blake questioned, checking her dual pistols in her hands while hiding behind the corner with Franklin.

"Calling your dad is an option." Ethan suggested.

"Or kill every Merryweather soldier in this motherfucker is another option." Franklin suggested. "I'll try and hold them off, you two go get your dads." He said, while checking his assault rifle.

Blake nodded before kissing Franklin once again, before she ran into the master bedroom with Ethan, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Now, what?" Blake questioned.

"Follow me." Ethan said, before heading out towards the balcony and started shooting the Merryweather soldiers. Blake did the same thing as she, Ethan and Franklin were doing their best to protect their friends and family from the inside of the De Santa house… until the two young adults heard the metal of the master bedroom's balcony started making noise, and the two jumped slighty as one side started to get loose when two screws fallen off.

"Here, they come!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"DW will pay us now!"

"And don't forget Steve Haines!"

"They had this planned!" Blake shouted.

"It doesn't matter, let's get off this balcony before-" Ethan started to say, before the metal balcony started to fall off the side of the house as Ethan and Blake fallen down the two story house, landing on their backs and rendering them unconscious.


	59. Michael and Carter To The Rescue

As Blake's third month of being in Los Santos, San Andreas with her other family, she was able to accept her new life and also her new friends at her new school Rockford Hills Academy. One of Blake's goals was to be the popular girl in school, like how Tracey did with her fame but in a different and less provocative way.

So one late saturday night, Michael opened the door to Blake's room to see if she was asleep and he noticed the teal haired teen sleeping underneath the comforter facing the door. A smile curled up on his face as he walked closer to her and place a kiss on the forehead before leaving out of her room.

Once Blake heard the door close, she climbed out of her bed as she was already dressed in one of her bikinis and slipped on her flip flops before climbing out her window.

"Maxie J, Lunch…" Blake whispered out their names before she found them hiding in front gardens.

"Night surfing time!" Lunch cheered, before Max and Blake covered her mouth as she was being loud. "Sorry…" She apologized after removing their hands from her mouth.

"Okay, we're taking my auntie car." Blake stated while holding up Amanda's keys.

"Is she going to wonder why her keys went missing?" Max questioned with her hands on her naked hips since she and Lunch were wearing bikinis as well.

"No, 'cause she drank a full wine bottle in a half hour, since she and Uncle M had another argument on about how to raise a niece." Blake explained, before she and her friends walked towards the red Sentinel before the dark haired teen climbed into the car. "I want you two to push the car, until it's outside the gate so I can start it."

"Okey-dokey!" Lunch said, before getting behind the red convertible.

"I called shotgun on passenger side!" Max said.

"No fair, redo!" Lunch loudly whispered.

"Shh! If someone sees us, were dead!" Blake whispered loudly before placing the keys into the ignition as it was easier for Max and Lunch to push the car out of the driveway and onto the road. Blake finally started up the car as Max and Lunch climbed into the seats, before they sped off down Portola Drive and headed towards Vespucci Beach.

* * *

After the balcony fall, Blake began to slowly wake up as she realized that she was laying down in the foyer of the De Santa house. Her eyes blinked a couple of times as her vision became clear. Then she saw Tracey and Amanda being tied up to a chair on each side while their mouth were taped shut with duct tape while being held at gunpoint. She feels someone kicking her legs as she looked to see Ethan, Olivia and Max.

So many questions were running through Blake's mind at the moment. Where were Lunch, Holly J, Christian and Franklin? What does Merryweather want with the De Santa family? Is it because Blake killed Molly Schultz? Does Devin Weston wanted a bigger prize than Michael and Blake? Or is someone was willing to pay off Merryweather to take the family hostage?

"Hello, Little Michael." Then Blake heard the voice of Devin Weston as he stood in front of teal colored teen.

Ethan started muffling words angrily as it caught Devin's attention away from Blake.

"Oh, you're Missildine's son. It's nice to see you again." Devin said mockingly, before Ethan managed to say "asshole" through his duct tape.

"You've might be wondering why you're in this state. Because a friend of mines told me all about you." Devin explained. "How you ran away from home after when you've wounded your sweet innocent mother. How you wanted to have the life of a teenager. And how you became roped into finding your father, when you know that Carter Missildine wasn't your father at all."

Then Blake noticed Touka climbing down the stairs as Ethan saw Holly Jocelyn placing the munchkin kitten down the stairs quietly, before running back upstairs. When Devin Weston finally left, Blake nodded her cat to come to her as Touka went behind Blake's back and the teal haired teen pointed to Ethan and Max with her index finger to untied them.

"What a beautiful home to have. Especially when you've been lying for so long and never managed to contact an old friend from Ludendorff."

Then Blake's eyes widened as she recognizes a voice coming from the kitchen, until she noticed the faint color of ginger red hair.

"Hello, Mandy, did you miss me? Since I became the homewrecking whore and gave birth to Michael's daughter." Macey said.

Amanda's eyes widened as she was shocked to see Blake's mother alive while Macey placed her hands on her the forty one year old woman's cheeks.

"Wow, at 41 years old and you've manage to have a perfect figure, but look at me. At 39 years old I still was able to keep my perfect figure after when Blake was born. Not like you when you had those terrible beast children you had." Macey explained, showing her body that was covering with a black pea coat, blue skinny jeans and black riding boots.

Back in the the foyer, Touka finally untied Max's and Ethan's wrists before climbing back up the stairs to return back to Holly J, leaving Olivia tied up with Blake. Then two Merryweather soldiers walk towards the foyer as Ethan and Max held onto the rope behind them faking their wrist being tied up.

"Get up. We're taking you three upstairs." One of the Merryweather soldiers said pointing to Ethan, Olivia, and Max with his assault rifle. Slowly, they got up and follow his orders as the other soldier grabbed Blake's arm, lifting her up and held her over his shoulders.

"You're coming with us to DW's contact." The other Merryweather soldier said, before taking her into the living room as Macey smile at her daughter.

"Hey, sweetie, did you miss Mommy?" Macey questioned as Blake kept quiet with the duct tape across her mouth.

Then Amanda started yelling as her muffled screams and her anger was boiling at the mother and daughter being reunited. Blake closed her teal colored eyes as she felt upset and Macey only narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at her, before pulling out a hunter's knife and cut Amanda's left cheek.

"Shut up, bitch!" Macey hissed as Amanda cried out in agony while her blood was dripping out of her cut wound and on the hunter's knife. "This is a family reunion, and you've always ruin everything. My love for your husband. Your stupid kids ruin your fucking vagina the most. And the fact I had to be separated from your husband and my daughter, until a certain FIB with a severe left hand was willing to help me." She explained, before looking at Tracey who remained quiet. "Have you seen the movie _Scarface_ , bitch? That's what you got. A small little message from me and Auntie Macey."

Then Macey's phone rang before she answer it.

"Yeah, baby?" She said as Blake managed to hear Steve's voice on the phone. "He arrived at the movie theater… Okay, half of the boys are moving out." She said before hanging up and looking at the Merryweather soldiers. "Alright, I need three in the car with my daughter. I want you all to follow Devin's orders by killing his family and friends when Michael arrives. Blake, Stevie and I are gonna take the midnight flight to Vice City to run away."

The Merryweather soldiers nodded, before two of them left the house as the other Merryweather soldier carry Blake towards a nearby Declasse Granger and placed her into the back truck. Then Macey look at her one last time before speaking to the teal haired teen.

"To let you know, I never liked Haines. I don't fall in love with dicks. And he'll be dead as once I make a deal with your dad…" Macey said, before having her hands above the truck door. "Don't fuck this up for me, sweetie. I'll see you at the location later."

After when Macey closed the truck, the Merryweather soldier in the backseat knocked her out, leaving her unconscious without another word.

* * *

A few minutes later, Carter Missildine was driving into Morningwood while driving his black Bravado Bison truck as he was heading to the Chinese Theater where Michael's movie premiere was going to be showing.

But somehow he got a funny feeling that something bad was going to happen in the next minute… until he heard his iFruit phone ringing as he press the answer button on the screen after noticing Michael's caller ID.

"Hey, Mike, I'm on my way-"

" _Carter, head over to my house, I believe that my wife and the kids are in danger."_ Michael stated, cutting off the younger ex-bank robber.

"Shit! I knew something bad was going to happen. What's going on? What happened? Did you do something?" Carter started to say, as he put his truck in cruise control while going into the back seat of his truck to grab a handgun which was hidden underneath the driver's seat.

" _I'll explain later, right now we have to save our family."_ Michael said, before hanging up as Carter nearly hit a couple of cars in front of him since they stop at a red light. Once taking his truck off of cruise control, Carter slammed down on his accelerator pedal driving like a crazy person while speeding towards Rockford Hills.

"Fucking Merryweather?! God damnit, Mike!" Carter said, after climbing out of his truck and hid behind cover.

"Is that Missildine?" One of the Merryweather soldiers shouted.

"Tell DW, Missildine's back and working for De Santa!" Another soldier shouted.

"Yeah, I'm back, bitches!" Carter shouted, shooting his handgun while aiming and walking sideways as he pulled the trigger back. "And I'm ready to serve you a dish that's best while fucking cold!"

Then suddenly, he heard a loud sniper rifle shot as it surprised him once two Merryweather soldiers went down in front of him.

"What the hell? Mike? T, is that you?" He shouted.

"Mr. Restaurant Man, up here!"

Carter looked up to see Max Sterling holding an advance sniper rifle in her hands as her black and blue skater dress was half ripped and one of her brown cowgirl boots was missing.

"Get back in there!" Carter shouted. "That's Mr. De Santa's sniper rifle, and it's not suitable for kids like you."

"Look out!" Max shouted as she aimed the sniper rifle at the incoming Declasse Granger that was about to hit Carter head on, before the caramel colored haired teen shot the driver and the father jumped out of the way in time to shoot the other one in the passenger side.

Then the gates open once more as Carter accidentally shot the front windshield of a red sports car which had Michael and Jimmy inside.

"The fuck's wrong with you, ya dick?!" Michael shouted.

"Uncle Carter, dude!" Jimmy shouted as he was surprised that the bullet didn't hit him.

"Sorry, Jim…" Carter said as Michael and Jimmy climbed out the car, before he looked back up at Max. "Hey, Johannah, where the others?" He questioned.

"They're inside, I sent Lunch and Franklin to protect the back way."

"I know she didn't say Lynnette's strapped." Michael said, before both of the green frosted glass doors slammed open and it showed Ethan who had cuts and bruises showing on his formal clothes. Olivia was holding him up as she led him towards Carter and Michael.

"Pop… Uncle M…" Ethan managed to say, before he was able to stand up until he fallen onto his knees as one hand was covering a bleeding spot on the the left side.

"He's wounded, and I can fix this." Olivia said, before helping him up and taken him towards the garage, laying him down on the concrete floor.

As Michael and Carter investigated the whole house, they were able to see dead and wounded soldiers inside of the house.

Some of them were beaten with small and large fists which belonged to Lunch and Ethan. Some of them had gunshot wounds which could have belonged to Franklin and Max.

Michael went upstairs to find Holly Jocelyn upstairs crying in Blake's closet while holding Touka close her.

"Is my sister okay? Is it over?" Holly Jocelyn questioned, before Touka gave out a squeaky mew at the end.

"Stay in here, kiddo, me and the others are taking care of this." Michael said, before Holly J nodded and he left and closed the door behind him, leaving Holly Jocelyn in Blake's bedroom closet.

Then Lunch came out of Jimmy's room surprising Michael as she had Blake's pump shotgun from Trevor in her hands while yelling out in anger. "Oh fuck!" Michael shouted as he ran back into Blake's room when Lunch shot at the wall, breaking a nearby vase when the eldest father close the door.

"I told ya, you Merryweather cocksuckers, Lunchables Boxfield Solomon ain't playin'!" Lunch shouted in anger while reloading her shotgun with the shells. "Come on! COME ON! _Respect my gangsta!_ " She shouted, saying the famous quote from _Friday After Next_ before climbing down the stairs.

"The fuck was that?" Michael questioned before leaving Blake's room and closing the door behind him to search more of the upstairs part of the house.

As Carter investigates the downstairs part of the house, he can hear muffled screams and he notice Tracey and Amanda tied up in two chairs, lying down on the floor sideways due to them trying to escape earlier.

"Really?" Carter questioned as Tracey and Amanda cried out for help with their muffled cries. He walked into the kitchen and grab a knife before walking back towards the two women. "You know what, Amanda? I should kick your husband's ass for dragging me into this shit again and making me throwing out my back." He said, before ripping the tape off of Amanda's mouth.

"Ah! Carter, I'm glad you here, you can take back Blake and you can kick Michael's ass if you want-" Amanda started to say, before Carter cover her mouth back up again with the duct tape while cutting the ropes.

"Is everybody okay?" Michael said as Max and Jimmy were behind him while Carter was finishing untying Amanda and Tracey. "Baby, you okay?" He questioned while helping Amanda up before taking the tape off gently.

"Who the fuck were they, Michael?" Amanda questioned while he placed a kiss on the side of her cheek as he noticed the bloody cut on her other cheek.

"Just some assholes, fucking with the wrong family…" Michael replied, while looking at everyone but a few people were missing until they heard someone yelling out in agony. He and Carter look to see Franklin outside by the pool punching a wounded Merryweather soldier to the ground. "Frank, calm down!" He said, while pulling him away from him as the soldier was still moving.

"I ain't calm, Mike. They took Blake and he ain't giving me shit about where they headed." Franklin said.

"Here, let me take care of this prick…" Carter said, before gripping onto the soldier's outfit while lifting him up, and pushed him onto the wall. "Where are they taking my Ladybug?" Carter questioned.

"I'm not telling you… anything, Missildine." The wounded soldier replied, before spitting blood onto Carter's right cheek.

"Move, C, I got this." Michael said, before taking the soldier out of Carter's grasp and aimed his nine millimeter semi automatic pistol onto the soldier's stomach. "Where's my little girl? What does Devin Weston want with her?" He questioned.

The wounded soldier kept quiet as Michael's anger was boiling up knowing that his daughter could be in danger at the moment with the rest of the Merryweather soldiers.

"Y'know what, fuck this." Michael said, before pulling the trigger back on his handgun shooting the soldier in the stomach as the soldier gasped sharply out in pain, until he caught the eldest father's attention.

"Murrieta Heights… Old… abandoned warehouse… They're meeting up… with his contact." The wounded soldier finally said, as he started to slide down onto his knees before Michael and the others looked at him.

"Frank, Carter… He's yours, if more shows up, take all them down." Michael said, before moving out the way.

* * *

" _Mmm… what the hell happened?"_ Blake thought in her mind as her head was hurting while regaining consciousness.

Blake started moving around and she noticed that she was in the back trunk of a moving Declasse Granger, until she felt the cold metal of an assault rifle against her neck.

"She's awake?" One of the soldiers who were driving the SUV questioned with one eye looking up at the rear view mirror.

"She is, should we inform DW's contact?" The other Merryweather soldier questioned. He was the next to one aiming his assault rifle at Blake while looking at the teal haired teen.

"We should wait. MB doesn't want this girl to get hurt or not a single scratch on her." The one who was driving replied. "And besides DW and his contact is paying us big time for dropping off the girl. I don't know what is special about her, but MB says she's like the target himself."

"What should we do about the others at the house?" The soldier in the backseat questioned.

"There's no point of keeping them alive now." The soldier driving the SUV replied. "Once we drop off the girl, DW and MB gave us the order to kill the rest of the family and especially the target."

While Blake was looking out the windows of the SUV, she realize where she was going. She was heading towards Murrieta Heights. She have to figure out a way how to get out of the SUV alive, without getting herself killed. Without a phone, she had to figure out a plan by herself in the trunk of the moving SUV before they reach towards their destination.

Blake's wandering eyes looked around the trunk and she notice a tire iron next to her naked foot.

" _I can use that to fight back."_ Blake thought to herself before looking back at the Merryweather soldiers. " _I need to find a way how to get out of this itchy rope."_ Then she looked around once again until she found a nearby glass shard which came from the frosted green glass doors of the De Santa house, as it was some of them were sticking onto her dress and also on the floor of the trunk.

As she watched the soldier who wasn't looking at her at the moment, she grabbed a large glass shard that was stabbed through her expensive red dress before she started cutting the ropes off slowly.

Then she jumped slightly when she heard a bullet hit the back tires of the SUV, making the tire pop and air hissing out.

"What was that?" The soldier who was driving look back at the rearview mirror to see a black Obey Tailgater. While Blake noticed it, she sped up her movement on cutting the ropes as the car sped up as it drove to the right side of the SUV.

"Give me back my little girl!" Michael shouted, before turning the wheel to pushed and hit the SUV.

"Go, let's leave him behind!"

"MB wants him alive, but not at the location."

"Try and run the bastard off road. We'll take care of-"

Then Blake removed the rope from her wrists and grabbed the tire iron and knock out the Merryweather guard who held her at gunpoint.

Michael was catching up to them as he watched Blake who was in the back trunk knowing that she had a plan and was a step ahead of him. He had one hand on the steering wheel while the other hand had his semi-automatic pistol in his hand with his index finger around the trigger.

"You pricks, let her go!" Michael shouted before pulling the trigger back on his gun, shooting the windows out when Blake ducked her head down.

"Stupid bitch!" The Merryweather guard who was driving hissed as Blake was fighting against the other one in the back seat, before she stabbed the soldier in the right eye with the glass shard she used to cut the ropes.

Blood was oozing out of his right eye as he screamed out in agony while trying to get it out of him, before Blake did it again with another glass shard in his left eye leaving him in screaming agony.

The teal haired teen watched the Tailgater speed up as he bumped into the side of the Granger while trying to take them off road. But with Blake in the car moving around, he couldn't risk hurting his youngest daughter like what Jimmy did when he got into some trouble with being on the internet.

Blake used her index finger to push down the SUV's lighter while she grabbed onto the wheel trying to steer the hostage vehicle back onto the road. The last Merryweather soldier was trying to rip Blake's hands off the steering wheel, but the teal haired teen was fighting back while using her left hand to push his face away and against the driver's window. When the lighter pop back up, Blake grab and placed it into his opening mouth making his tongue burn in the process.

Then Blake closed his the soldier's burning mouth before speaking. "If you see my Mommy or Steve Haines again, tell them…" She started to say, before Michael speed up towards the Declasse Granger. "I'll kill them both." Once she finished, Michael used the pit maneuver and the SUV swerved to the left as it was thrown off road and down into a ditch nearby an old warehouse where the rendezvous location was at.

Steve and Macey jumped when they heard the smashing of metal which left a smirk on the red haired mother's face.

"What the hell was that?" Steve questioned.

"My daughter's here and she brought company." Macey said, before loading a clip into her pistol and hidden her blood stained hunter's knife into her black riding boots.

* * *

 **So, that was the whole Meltdown mission chappie or there could be more in the next one.**

 **With Macey finally out in the open, Blake believes that no one can trust her anymore since she told lies saying that Macey was dead. After when Steve, Lunch and Devin kept saying about a red haired woman.**

 **What will happen in the next chapter now? Will Michael become face to face with Macey? Is this the final fight between Blake and her mother and Steve? Or will something bad happened to the teal haired teen and eldest ex-criminal (Blake and Michael)?**

 **P.S~Lunch was acting crazy in this chapter, wasn't she?**


	60. Cold

Mmm… Mi-key…" One year old Blake managed to says while sitting down on Michael's lap.

"Good job, baby doll." Michael said, before holding up his left hand. "Give me five…" Then Blake touched her hand against Michael's palm gently, as she looked up at him with a smile. "You did good, peanut." He said, as Blake clapped her small hands, before grabbing onto her pacifier to place into her mouth.

"What are you doing with Macey's baby?" Amanda questioned, as she walked into the living room area of their trailer home.

"She's learning how to say my name, instead of Daddy." Michael explained. "You remember how she called me, Brad and Carter the same name, but now she understands now."

"So, she able to call me Auntie Mandy now?" Amanda questioned. "I don't even believe it, Michael."

"Trust me, baby." Michael said, before holding Blake in front of him. "Blakie, who am I?"

"Mi-key?" Blake managed to say after her pacifier drop from out of her mouth.

"And who this?" Michael questioned as Amanda was standing in front of them with her face in front of Blake's.

"Mama?" Blake questioned.

"No, Auntie Mandy." Amanda corrected.

"Mama!" Blake said happliy.

"No, Blake, not Mama." Amanda said once more.

"Mama." Blake said once more.

"Blakie is a bad Blakie!" Amanda shouted angrily in front of Blake's face as the baby's eyes widened.

"Amanda, why the hell would you yell in her face?" Michael questioned, while holding Blake close to him as he rubbed her small back soothingly, knowing that she was going to cry.

"Because she kept calling her mother, which I'm not." Amanda explained, before Blake was looking at her and taken a deep breath as she gotten on her feet on Michael's lap.

"Mama, mama, mama, mama, mama…" Blake said repeatedly, while jumping up and down on Michael's lap, just to annoy Amanda by calling her that. Then Amanda left the living room, groaning in frustration of her niece calling her that.

* * *

Raindrops sounded like little rocks hitting against the front windshield as Michael groaned before he raised his head up from the steering wheel and he realized of what he did a while ago. He remembered that he drove all the way to Murrieta Heights to follow the Merryweather soldiers towards the old warehouse and they had Blake hostage in the back seats.

"Oh shit!" Michael exclaimed before climbing out of his dented Tailgater and walk towards the old warehouse, until he noticed Blake leaving the place unharmed. "Baby girl!" He called out as Blake looked up and her teal colored eyes widened, before running towards him climbing up the hill and Michael hugged his youngest daughter tightly.

"You okay, kiddo? Are you hurt? I'll have those pricks pay." Michael said, as he continue holding onto his daughter but Blake wasn't responding while hugging him back. "Hey, Blakie Bear, did they say something to you?" He questioned after letting Blake go. He can see that her formal crissom red dress had rips and tears, with glass shards hanging onto the lace satin and both of her black heels were missing.

"I'm fine… I just wanna go home." Blake replied quietly.

"You sure?" Michael questioned once more.

"I just want to go home, Michael!" Blake shouted as she removed his arm from around her. Michael's eyes widened as he was taken aback of how Blake yelled and called him by his name, instead of 'Dad or Daddy'. "Jesus, like leave me alone." She said, before walking away towards the dented up Tailgater.

Once they made it back to the De Santa house, Blake can see how much damages were done outside and inside of the Italian style house. There were so many dead bodies of Merryweather soldiers. The front green frosted glass were in huge and small shards by the first encounter of the Merryweather Soldier with the shotgun. The balcony that belong to Michael and Amanda's bedroom was in front of the porch as Blake and Ethan falling down from it when it came loose. There was only a few dark colored Declasse Granger, SUV's in the driveway blocking Amanda's Sentinel, Ethan's Buccaneer, Tracey's Issi and Carter's Bison while Franklin's Buffalo and Blake's motorcycle was in the garage.

"Baby?" Michael called out as he and Blake walked into the house.

"Michael!" Amanda exclaimed as she noticed him and ran towards him, hugging him tightly. Michael notice a bandage on her cheek where it was bleeding by Macey's knife wound. "Where did you go?" She questioned as Blake walked away from them, before Carter hugged her stepdaughter.

"I'm so glad that you're alive, Ladybug." Carter whispered softly, before kissing her soaked teal colored hair.

"She's a liar."

"What?" Michael questioned.

"Michael, Blake… has lied to us this whole time. She ran away from home just to get away from her mother." Amanda explained. "She came here to be with us as she ran away… and seven months later... She brought that fucking crazy bitch into my house!"

"Whoa, Amanda, calm down. You're probably shocked cause of this." Michael said.

"Daddy, Mom's telling the truth. Aunt Macey came here and try to kill us. Blake was the one who brought here to find us." Tracey said.

"Aunt Macey was here?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yes, you dork! We've been explained this the whole time while you were trying to calm down one of Blake's friends after what happened-" Tracey explained, before Carter cut her off.

"Mike, when you were saving Ladybug from Merryweather…" Carter started to explain, before sighing. "Someone died."

Michael and Blake's blue eyes widened as they were shock by the news.

"The hell you talking about?" Michael questioned. "Everyone's here." He said, as he looked at everyone who was in the living room area. He can see his wife and three kids, his dear friend of over 20 years and even Blake's friends, but a few were missing. "Wait… Where's Franklin?"

"And Lunchables and Christian?" Blake finished the sentence, before running towards the backyard to see Franklin having his hand on Lunch's shoulder as she held Christian's lifeless eleven year old body while she cried her eyes out.

"Chris… Christian, wake up… It's all over now." Lunch cried as her eyeliner and mascara was running down her cheeks and onto her brother's face.

"Franklin…" Blake said shockingly as he stood up and walked towards his girlfriend to hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to save you." Franklin said.

"I'm alright, but… What happened to Christian?" Blake questioned, before Michael and the rest of the people from the inside came outside to witness Christian's dead body in Lunch's arms.

"Oh, Jesus Christ… I can see Selena and Trevor's face now." Michael said.

"Yeah, he's gonna murder you… Not me." Carter said, crossing his arms.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the backup and help." Michael said sarcastically, before walking towards Lunch. "Hey, Lynnette… I'm really sorry about this-"

"GO AWAY!" Lunch shouted in anger. "I hate you, and I hate you the most, Blakesleigh De Santa!" She said, shocking both Michael and Blake before Lunch covered her face.

Then Blake's eyes started to water before she hugged Michael as he held her tightly. "It's okay, baby." He whispered. "She'll be alright…"

Blake hoped that was going to be true… but in the inside, she didn't believe it.

* * *

After discovering the body of Christian Jayden Solomon, Michael decided to take his family towards the Rockford Hills Hotel where Selena and Trevor are hidden. Carter and Ethan escort Max, Holly J and Olivia back home in Mirror Park and told them not to contact Blake or others within a few days and don't let anyone know what happened earlier. But somehow the youngest Sterling kid was going to be traumatize of what happened.

" _Somehow it turns out to be a nightmare for Richards Majestics very own Associate Producer, Michael De Santa when his home in Rockford Hills. When De Santa and his chubby and yet unattractive son arrived at the Chinese Theatre in West Vinewood for the movie premiere of one of Solomon Richards very own movies, Meltdown. His home in Rockford Hills fill the air with gunfire as it caught the attention of the neighbors next door and across the street from the house."_ The news woman on Weazel News explained as she was standing in front of the gate of the De Santa's house. " _They immediately call for help as soon as they stop hearing gunfire, until the police was able to find all members of the house alive including LSPD found Lynnette Haines alive, but her 11 year old brother Christian Jayden Haines was found with a gunshot wound in a shoulder and he was drowned. A death in the soon to be FIB agent's family is taken a toll on them, but there a few questions involved. Where is Selena Boxfield and Steve Haines? Who is the strange ginger haired woman we saw with Haines the other day-"_ Then the show paused as it showed a picture of Steve outside of Bean Machine drinking coffee with Macey.

"I guess you were telling the truth, Macey's alive." Michael said as he held the TV remote in his hand.

"Why in the hell would she hid this lie from us? She could have told us from the beginning that her mother was trying to kill her." Amanda explained.

"She couldn't, cause she was mentally scarred from all the bruises and pain inflicted on her due to her mother's problem. Macey's schizophrenic and Blake has a bipolar disorder." Michael explained.

"Sounds like she more like her mother on the inside than out when she has your hair and eyes, Michael." Amanda stated.

"Well, at least you and the kids are safe here instead of having a gun being pointed at." Michael explained. "If Blake, Frank, Ethan and the others weren't there and even me and Carter at the last minute, I could have lost you and Tracey. You should be thanking them and especially Blake."

"Why should I be thanking Blake?" Amanda questioned. "She's the one who destroyed my phone and also my fucking car!"

" _No, get out of my car little girl." Amanda retorted._

" _Uh I'm in the driver seat, that means I'm driving y'all to the hotel just to calm my damn nerves." Blake said, before placing the keys in the ignition of Amanda's Sentinel._

" _Give me my keys!" Amanda retorted._

 _Then Blake smelled something that was very bad to her. It smell like something was burning on the inside of the red convertible. "Why's your car smell like burnt toast? I swear this car used to smell like cranberries." Blake stated, before Michael jog towards the car as he can smell it too._

 _Then suddenly he pulled Blake and Amanda away from the red convertible. "That ain't burnt toast! Get back!" Michael said, shouting the last part as the others back away from the convertible, until the Sentinel exploded in the De Santa's driveway._

 _As everyone was on the other side of the driveway, they can see Amanda's car burning in flames after the explosion._

" _My car!" Amanda shouted._

" _Well… I guess I owe you an iFruit phone and a convertible." Blake stated as Michael's arm was around his daughter's waist._

" _You think?" Amanda questioned, as she looked at her._

" _Yeah I do." Blake muttered._

"For the last time, those pricks put a bomb underneath your car so when someone start it up and try to escape, they won't have a chance." Michael explained once more after telling his wife about what happened to her Sentinel. "It's not Blake's fault. You keep blaming her for certain things just to get away. You don't think I know about the second time you stole an expensive dress from Ponsonbys earlier. She told me while I was in her hotel room."

"I can't believe her… Fucking brat is what she is." Amanda said, before saying the last part to her since Michael didn't hear.

"I'm gonna have to find her." Michael said.

"Who? Macey?" Amanda questioned. "Michael, I can't lose you to her. She's a lunatic like Trevor and she's after Blake, not us."

"Well, Blake's my fuckin' daughter, and I was one who left her fuckin' behind without knowing that Macey was going to be doing something horrible to her." Michael explained. "Listen… baby, we had this conversation before we abandoned Ludendorff to have this life. I was never expecting to abandon Blake. I didn't want to let her go, she was just six and a half years old and if I abandon her from her mother… She was going to ask questions as she grew."

"So, you left your child behind just to avoid answering her questions?" Amanda questioned before Michael nodded. "Michael, you are the world worse shittist father ever. Even though you lied to me, to our two kids that I gave birth to, and to your affair child to the woman I hated for so long. When am I going to see a change?"

"Amanda, I have done everything in my life to support us and even our kids, especially Blake. All the heists I pulled, I did that for you and the kids and even Blake." Michael explained. "I only made Blake cry five times back in Ludendorff. And now here she is, in Los Santos fighting for her freedom. All I ask is for you to be the mother that she always wanted, you don't want to show it because I spend more time with her then what I did with you, Tracey and Jimmy. What if something bad happens to Blake? No, what if something bad happens to _me_? And if Blake was crying, what would you do? Answer me that."

"What if I don't and stick to who I was to her?" Amanda questioned.

"Amanda, I love you. But you don't show me love yet after what I did with Macey and the stripper…" Michael stated. "If you don't listen to me, like you did to me in the past couple of years. I'm leaving you and I'm taking Blake with me. You'll be by yourself with our other kids."

"Then I'll be the supportive mother…" Amanda said after thinking.

"Where is it then, Mandy?" Michael questioned. "I definitely don't see it. My daughter and your step daughter is crying right now because she lost her friend believing it's her fault and that she got her friend's brother killed. She might not able to see or even talk to Lynnette once again."

"I'll try harder." Amanda said.

"Don't try. Do it!" Michael said. "Once I take care of this problem that me, Carter, Trevor, and Frank got into and once it's all over. I expect you to change. Stop treating me shit. Treat me like your husband and the father to your kids. I'll listen more, and spend more time with Tracey and Jimmy. And I expect you to do the same to Blake. Do we have a deal?"

"I agree." Amanda said.

* * *

In Blake's hotel room which was next door to Michael and Amanda's where she can walk into the next room without going outside of it, the teal haired teen was underneath the shower head as warm water was massaging through her hair and her back. Both hands were against the shower tile in front of her as she was looking down at the warm water going down the drain.

She also noticed that her teal color dye was going down the drain as the warm water was mixed in with her hair. So, she decided to wash out the blue hair dye and return back to having raven black hair like her father. After washing the teal color dye out of her hair, she started putting in a new shampoo by using the hotel's instead before scrubbing and rinsing it out.

Once she was back to the original black hair color that she was born, her back slide against the shower wall as she slowly fall to her bottom and covering her face with her arms. Thinking back to what happened at the old warehouse while Michael was unconscious for a minute, Blake was left with a choice from her mother.

" _What do you want from me?!" Blake questioned both Steve and Macey after she woken up from being unconscious for a short minute, and fought back while keeping her distance away from the two._

" _Why you little-" Steve gritted through his teeth, before Macey stopped him by having her arm in front of him._

" _Steve, let me handle… I have a few words to speak to my little girl. Get in the car, but leaving Michael alone in his." Macey suggested, before Steve nodded. Then he walked past Blake as they gave each other a death glare, before the dark haired teen decided to spoke him and Steve jumped slightly._

" _Just like that psychopathic uncle." Steve said, referring to Trevor before walking away._

" _Dickhead." Blake muttered as Steve finally left and faced her mother. "What do you want, mother?" She questioned as Macey walked towards her and Blake aimed her switchblade knife that was strapped against her thigh._

" _Well. It seems that you were ready to truly fight your own mother." Macey questioned, before she pulled out her handgun and aimed it at Blake. Then Macey pulled the trigger back three times, as Blake dodge the bullets by doing a fast backwards cartwheel every time she bends to avoid getting wounded. As soon as the three bullets went past her, Blake throw her switchblade knife at Macey making her dodge her head by moving to the left. "My, my, my, you've seem very fast on your feet." She said._

" _Yeah, cause I learned from my dad which is Michael Townley." Blake replied, having her fists balled up with her eyes narrowed at her._

After finishing up her shower, she left the bathroom dressed in her black Love Fist tank top and her pink boyshort panties, while putting on black leggings. Being in a hotel room by herself made her feel alone in the whole world. Without Tracey, Jimmy, Ethan or not even her friends to comfort her at the moment, she was left on her own for a while. As she combs through her short black hair, she sat down on the edge of her hotel bed before thinking about her mother in the old warehouse earlier.

 _Blake wanted to run, lunge and grab her mother by tackling her to the ground and attack her by using her fists until she was unconscious and bleeding out her face. But Macey somehow stopped her…_

" _Now, now, my child. I have a deal that you and your so called family won't have to hear from me anymore and I left for good." Macey explained, before walking towards Blake until she was finally in front of her daughter, and placed her hand on her left cheek. "Will you do it for me, sweetie?" She questioned, before her index and middle finger had a strand of her teal hair between them._

" _Like I betrayed them by listening to you." Blake replied._

" _I promise you… Once you do, I'll leave for good. I'll let you stay with Michael and that fake family of his, unless you do me a favor which involves two different decisions. Macey explained, before both of her hands were on her daughter's cheeks._

" _What is it?" Blake questioned after giving herself a few seconds to think about it._

Blake stayed up late in her hotel. She stayed up watching YouTube videos on her iFruit phone, while watching the clock go by.

3:52 am. That was such a late hour for her, when she usually be asleep three or four hours ago. She was thinking about her mother's decision while being on her phone, before seeing a text message from 'M' which stands for Mom or Macey.

 _'Don't forget about our deal or else. Love you, sweetie XO'_

Blake sighed before tossing her phone onto the nightstand and covering her face with her hands. "I have to do this, or she'll won't leave me and the others alone before the deadline." She said to herself, before closing her eyes and heading to sleep.

" _I want you to kill someone for me. If you can do it and prove that you're Michael's daughter, I'll leave you alone for now on and let you stay here." Macey explained once more._

" _Who do you want me to kill?"_

" _One is Steve Haines. If I try to kill him with my own hands, they'll trace it back to me and I could get the death penalty. I know another way that you can kill him. I left a sniper rifle with a suppressor in a locker at the train station for you to use." Macey explained, after removing her hands from her daughter's cheeks. "I expect him to be killed during his little one hour special on his little show. And to let you know where is he going to be at, it will be at Del Perro Pier. He'll be using the ferris whale."_

" _You want me to kill a federal agent and get the death penalty if I get caught?" Blake questioned._

" _Like I said, I don't date dicks." Macey said. "You want to hear the other person I want you to kill?"_

" _Who's the other person?" Blake questioned._

Now it was 5:28 am. Blake was dressed in black hoodie while keeping her pajamas on, before slipping on her black low top with the teal blue laces in them. Then she went into her bags to pull out her pistol, before reloading a new clip into the gun. She placed the gun on the bed, before tying her rabbit mask behind her head.

"Time to go." Blake said to herself, while looking at the door that leads to Michael and Amanda's hotel room.

" _The second kill is to break Michael's little heart. I hate it this woman for a very long time, and it will be a quick and easy kill. I suggest using the direct approach." Macey explained._

" _Wait… You want me to kill…" Blake questioned slowly._

Blake sneak into Michael and Amanda's hotel room as they were both facing away from each other as they slept. She slowly walk towards Amanda's side of the bed as she had her pistol close to her at her right hip, before aiming it at Amanda's forehead.

" _Yes… I want you to kill Amanda. That bitch that Michael calls a wife and a mother to his two children." Macey finished Blake's sentence as her teal colored eyes widened at the second choice._

* * *

 **So Blake is left with two different choices. Either she can kill Steve Haines or Amanda De Santa**.

 **What will be her choice in the future chappies? Will she kill Haines in order for him not to press charges against Michael and the others? Will she kill Amanda in order to break Michael's and others hearts, and prove that she's more than just a sweet and innocent girl, and will be left with consequences?**


	61. Breakaway

**A/N~I had a hard time with this chapter, since this is another made up one after what happened in the Meltdown chappies!**

* * *

Blake climbed down the stairs and towards the living room area where Michael was waiting for her. She was dressed in her casual clothing since every Friday at Rockford Hills Academy, the students are able to wear anything they want as long as they have their academy ID around their neck and no revealing clothes.

"Hey, we match kiddo." Michael said as he stood from the couch. He was wearing his chocolate brown leather jacket, along with blue jeans and his boots. Blake was wearing the same thing, but her boots were showing and they were brown combat.

"Where did you get that?" Blake questioned with her hands on her hips.

"The same place you got that." Michael replied, before walking towards the kitchen.*

"But why do you have to wear it today?" Blake questioned as she followed Michael while the ex-bank robber was getting him a glass of orange juice.

"Cause I look comfortable in it today, peanut." Michael replied, before taking a sip of his juice.

"Then why don't you look comfortable in it tomorrow?" Blake questioned, while placing her black backpack on the middle counter.

"Blakesleigh, what is the problem? We dress like this before." Michael questioned, after placing his juice down.

"The problem is that it's getting old and I'm getting older as well." Blake explained, before placing her geometry and french textbook in her backpack, which she left on the counter overnight. "We did this back in Ludendorff when I was wearing one of Daddy's old shirts as a nightshirt, and you were wearing the same one the next day when I was still in it. Can you at least walk around and dress like my lazy but loveable uncle? So, what are we gonna do?" She finishes with a question to Michael after zipping up her backpack.

"I'm guessing kiddo, you better go change." Michael answered.

"Why me? I'm not Tracey!" Blake questioned.

"Alright… You're right, peanut. We'll both change. I'll meet you in the car when I'm done." Michael said, before leaving the kitchen.

"Cool." Blake agreed, before leaving the kitchen.

Ten minutes went by as Blake walked out of the De Santa house, wearing a red vintage Cola shirt with her black leather jacket tie around her waist, the same skinny blue jeans and she changed her boots to her knee length black converse shoes. As she climbed into Michael's Tailgater, she looked at him and Michael did the same until they noticed that they wore the same red vintage Cola shirt but Blake's was a v-neck.

"Damn, Uncle M!" Blake exclaimed, as Michael laughed at the sixteen year old girl.

* * *

Touka woken up from her sleep as she heard Blake walked back into the hotel room, facing the closed door leading towards Michael and Amanda's room. Then she removed the rabbit mask, before tossing it towards the bed until Touka scream out and jumped off the pillow she'd slept on.

"Sorry, girl." Blake apologized, before placing her hands on the desk. Then she noticed the hotel's stationary notepad and pen, before she grab the black stick pen and started writing down a note.

Next the munchkin kitten pawed Blake's left leg to get her attention as she gave out a small mew. The dark haired teen looked down at the kitten before grabbing and placing Touka onto the desk.

"Can you give this to my Daddy when you see him?" Blake questioned, before Touka mew back at her owner which made her smile. Then she tear the note off and placed part of it into Touka's mouth, before placing the kitten onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry, you two." Blake whispered as she watched Michael and Amanda still asleep in their hotel bed, until the dark haired teen left out of her own hotel room, taking her keys, iFruit phone and chain wallet with her.

Then she started texting on her iFruit phone.

 _'Can we meet somewhere?'_ She texted her mother, as she walked down the hallway.

 _'Where my little black rose?'_ Macey texted back.

 _'Coffee at Bean Machine?'_ Blake texted her mother after thinking of where to meet and then she press the button to call for the elevator.

 _'Sure. At Rockford Hills, near Michael's house?'_ Macey texted her daughter with a question before Blake walked into the elevator, and the press the button for it to go to the first floor.

 _'On my way right now, Momma'_ Blake texted Macey back before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Back in Michael and Amanda's hotel room, Touka started meowing loudly until the mother started to wake up to the sound of Blake's kitten. Then she saw Touka looking up at her, before rubbing her head gently and the munchkin kitten started pawing the note in front of her for Amanda to read it.

"What is this, Touka?" Amanda questioned, before reading the note and then her blue eyes widened. "Michael!" She shouted, waking up Michael after shouting his name.

"What? What, Amanda?" Michael questioned after jolting up out of his sleep and then look at his wife who was reading the note in her hands.

"It's Blake, she'd ran off again." Amanda explained, before handing the note to her husband.

"Christ, Blake…" Michael said after reading the note and dropping it to grab his overnight bag to find his blue jeans and his Shoulder of Orion ll movie shirt. "Baby, you stay here with Trace and Jim, I'll go look for her."

"No, let me come with you. I want to make things straight with her." Amanda said climbing out of the bed, and going into the bathroom to change into her clothes.

* * *

At Bean Machine, Blake was drinking a Snickerdoodle Hot Cocoa while listening to _Not Afraid Anymore_ by Halsey. As she was sitting outside on the deck, she started looking around for her mother until she noticed a red Lampadati Felon GT pulling up, before Macey climbed out of it after shutting off the ignition.

"Nice car." Blake complemented, before Macey sat down in front of her daughter.

"Thanks. Steve bought it for me." Macey replied, after scooting closer towards the table.

"You want some coffee, Momma? We're here at Bean Machine, just us two." Blake questioned.

"I'll order in a minute. So, have you decided on one yet?" Macey questioned as Blake taken a sip of her hot chocolate.

* * *

"Blake! Blakesleigh! Blake!" Amanda shouted out her name outside of Michael's Obey Tailgater, before Michael pulled her in. "What the hell, Michael, we've got to find her."

"Yeah, shouting like a maniac out the window gonna help." Michael replied sarcastically. "We have to think like Blake. Where would she be at… 9:27 at this time?" He questioned, before checking the time on the radio.

"There's probably her friends. Max and Lynnette." Amanda suggested.

"She's not able to see her friends until this mess clears up, babe. And besides, Lynnette ain't talking to me or even Blake after what happened to Christian." Michael explained.

"Let's try Carter's place, Michael." Amanda suggested as Michael was driving towards Del Perro Pier after passing Morningwood.

* * *

As soon as the meeting at Bean Machine was over, Blake watch her mother left in her red Lampadati Felon GT before getting back on her motorcycle. Then she felt her iFruit phone vibrate as her ringtone, _Sleepwalking_ by the The Chain Gang of 1974 played. She noticed that Dave Norton was calling her, so she decided to answer after rolling her eyes.

"What do you want, Agent Norton?" Blake questioned.

 _"Now, Blake, I know you're upset with me about killing your uncle, but it was part of my job. Michael and Carter told me to get rid of Trevor and-"_

"And he and my Daddy went far away me, leaving me there in that hellhole of a town." Blake said, cutting of Dave.

 _"Listen, they never wanted to leave you behind. With Macey in the picture, she was going to find you if she contacted the police."_ Dave explained. _"If they found you, Michael and Carter will receive time in jail. Ethan will end up in a foster home or with Amanda. And plus me, I'll be fucked out of a job with a twenty year stretch."_

"Look, I don't want to talk to you now. I have better things to do." Blake said, now climbing onto her bike.

 _"Not even talking to your aunt?"_ Dave questioned.

"No, I'm not even talking to Amanda if you're asking me that." Blake rejected, before she heard a woman's voice in the background which made the dark haired teen confused.

 _"Blake?"_ Then she can hear the woman's voice clearly as Blake's eyes widened, knowing who was it on the other line.

"Aunt Cali?" Blake questioned.

 _"Blake, where are you? Are you with your Uncle Michael? Are you safe in Los Santos?"_ Cali started asking questions to her only niece, before talking normally. _"I saw what happened on the news about Merryweather soldiers attacking Michael's home, and I saw a glimpse of you in the background with him and Amanda."_

"Yeah, something bad happen between me, Michael and Dad and some Merryweather soldiers, and we're hiding out at the Rockford Hills Hotel, until everything blows over." Blake explained.

 _"Hey, let me see you. Can you come me outside between the FIB and IAA building?"_ Cali questioned.

"Yeah I'll be right over." Blake agreed, before hanging up the phone. Then she placed on her teal colored earbuds in both ears, before turning on the Do Not Disturb and started playing _Breakaway_ by Kelly Clarkson. She slipped on her flaming motorcycle helmet, before starting up her motorcycle and drove onto the Los Santos streets towards the FIB building.

* * *

"Michael, she's not even answer her phone…" Amanda said, using Michael's phone to call Blake after what happen to hers. "I keep getting her voicemail. And she even updated the damn thing. Here… listen to this." She said, before placing Michael's phone on speakerphone as she dialed Blake's number until it reaches her voicemail without even ringing the phone.

" _Hello, this is Blake De Santa! I'm not answering my phone at the moment, I might be hanging out with my friends, just to get away from annoying ass family... except for you Daddy. Leave a message after the beep."_

"Baby, chill out. I'm on top of this. Blake can't be out in the city for no reason. It has be something which will cause her to leave."

"Maybe it's the way I treated her." Amanda suggested.

"No… it's not that." Michael said reassuring his wife. "She'll probably be at Carter's." After when he said that, he park the Tailgater next to Carter's condo before he and Amanda went up to condo and knock down the door. Then Carter opened the door, dressed in his usual pajamas while holding Charlie and feeding her a bottle.

"Mikey and Mandy, good to see you both like this." Carter said sarcastically, while Charlie was making soft cooing noises while drinking from her bottle.

"Ah, screw you, C. Is Blake here?" Michael questioned while looking over Carter's shoulder to see Yoshi looking at them, before he ran pass Carter and jumped onto Michael's knees. "Hey, buddy. Is Blakie in there, yeah?"

"Mike, she's not here." Carter replied. "I thought she was with you at the hotel."

"She's probably hiding her bike, knowing that we're going to find her, Michael." Amanda explained, while looking at her husband before Yoshi ran back into the condo after hearing Norah whistling at him.

"No, I'm serious you two. Blake hasn't text me or haven't come by her unannounced." Carter explained, before removing the now empty bottle and now patting Charlie's back over his left shoulder. "If Blake was here, I would have texted you. Like we agreed on this whole custody thing. You have her on weekdays and I have her on the weekends." He said, before Charlie gave out a loud burp.

* * *

Cali was pouring a fresh cup of rose tea for Blake as she already arrived at the plaza between the buildings.

"You want some tea?" Cali questioned before handing Blake a styrofoam cup of coffee but the dark haired teen denies it because she has already had caffeine in her system. "So… I can't believe that this is happening…" She started to say, before sitting down underneath the patio. "Michael had brought you into the world of crime. And now you're one of the bank robbers at the age of 17. Time does fly by so fast."

"Yeah, it does, auntie." Blake replied, while having her hands clasped together. "How did you know about this?"

"Dave and Stevie couldn't keep their mouths shut about you and Michael." Cali replied, after sipping her tea. "And I've also heard about Steve's little mistake. Taking my youngest sister, Marceline and cheating and using Selena. What a dick."

"Yeah, he's one total dickhead." Blake agreed.

"You came all this far, away from your mother and the hell of old town. How did you do it?" Cali questioned, changing the subject.

"I fought like hell just to make it here. I even robbed a couple of gas stations and small stores to have enough money for a one way plane ticket." Blake explained. "And I even had the help of Agent Norton to contact Michael when I arrive here in LS. He took me into his home, and treated me like his own."

"That's good. He's lucky I didn't call the police." Cali said, before placing her tea down.

"Why do you say that, auntie?" Blake questioned.

"After when you left your home in Ludendorff, my plan was to bring you to Los Santos and I can raise you on my own." Cali explained. "But by the time I was getting close to the date I was supposed to bring you here, I heard on the news saying that your mother was wounded and you were missing. Did something happen before you disappeared to come here?"

"I called the police ahead of time to create a distraction…" Blake explained, before a flashback started playing…

 _ **November 2012, Seven Months Ago…**_

 _Blake hanged up Michael's old black Motorola RAZR V3 after making the 911 call short. Then she went into the living room to see Macey past out on the couch with a few empty Straw-Ber-Ritas cans on the floor as she was snoring lightly._

 _As Blake watched her, she noticed her mother's red clutch wallet and then grabbed it from the coffee table._

 _"I stolen over $600 dollars out of Momma's wallet, to make sure I had enough to get on the plane and get a room in LS…" Blake narrated through her memory._

 _When Blake slipped the money into her blue jeans, the crumpling paper noise started to wake up Macey, before the dark haired teen even had a chance to notice. As soon as she placed the last hundred dollar bill into her jeans, she yelped out in pain when she felt her long black hair being pulled down while on her knees._

 _"So, my little servant daughter decides to steal from her own mother, eh?" Macey hissed into Blake's left ear as the dark haired teen can smell alcohol in her mother's breath. "You couldn't wait until I go to the store the next day and got some food. But now you got your mother very, very angry. And you know what happens when you make me angry, Blakesleigh. No food, no water for 3 days in the basement._

 _"Not anymore, bitch!" Blake retorted as she grabbed the nearest beer bottle and smacked it against Macey's face, breaking into pieces. Macey screamed out as she let go of her daughter's hair, while wiping the glass off her face._

 _Then Blake had the chance to run into the kitchen to grab a knife. Once she did and without a warning, Blake was punched in the nose and eye by Macey who happen to run after her while wiping off the glass._

 _"You've mess with the wrong wasp, bitch!" Macey shouted, and tackled Blake to the floor. Then the red haired mother grab her daughter by the throat and started choking her with a evil grin on her face. Macey laughed humorlessly before she didn't know that Blake had the knife and stabbed her in the shoulder._

 _"Then Momma was trying to kill me there while she was drunk, but she made a mistake…"_

 _As Macey shouted out in pain and getting off her daughter, Blake grabbed the dishes out the sink and started throwing them down onto Macey's face and body, and even the microwave which the dark haired teen slammed into her face. Then Blake ran off with the money and into her bedroom, locking the door as she got ready to leave her home with the Ludendorff police on their way..._

 **Present Time…**

"And after that… I escaped the police and home. Made it to North Yankton International Airport, and took the flight to Los Santos, to meet up with Dave Norton. I called him as soon as I was getting on the plane." Blake explained. "But I didn't want none of this to happen. I didn't expect my mother to be back. I wanted her to go to prison for the way she treated me… And now she's back for revenge and blood. She told me if I don't kill Haines or Amanda within the week and by the end of the one hour special to Steve's show, she's planning on killing that I know…." She explained as tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Even Michael and Carter."

"Even though, my sister has changed just like your Uncle Christopher and your bedridden grandfather William, I'm always here to help." Cali explained, while touching her shoulder length ginger red hair. "But my help comes with conditions."

"Aw come on, you're an agent that I can talk too, and even my auntie!" Blake complanied.

"Blake, with me being as an FIB agent I can lose my job over helping you. A young bank robber who happens to be my niece." Cali explained. "Even though I don't like Steve and Macey paring up as an evil couple who are out for revenge, if you can lure them somewhere where you're alone. Me and Dave can have them both arrested at the same time."

"I don't think it's going to work like that." Blake explained. "Momma and Haines are hiding somewhere in the city and I don't know where they are now." Then Blake felt her phone vibrate as she received a message from an unknown number which was Lester.

 _'Come me meet at Murrieta Heights.'_

Then Blake saw the location to Lester's house in the message, before she cut her phone off.

"I gotta go, auntie." Blake said, before standing up.

"Okay, well at least let me get you some clothes to put on. I can't have you walking around dressed like that." Cali explained, while Blake was looking at her dark clothing. "I'll let you have my FIB jacket, and I'll take you somewhere to get changed into some new clothes." She said, before getting her navy blue jacket from behind her as it had FIB in bold yellow text on the back and sleeves, and also had _'C. Belladonna'_ on the left side of the jacket.

Without knowing that they were watched, Steve watched them from a few floors as he watched both Blake and Cali leaving the plaza.

* * *

Time has passed, until Michael receive a picture message from Lester that shows Blake dressed in different clothes and wearing Cali's FIB jacket while facing away from the camera.

"Carter, I found Blake." Michael said,as Carter finally came out the bedroom now dressed in a grey vintage Ludendorff High School from the 1990's era with blue jeans and black boots.

"Well, where is she?" Carter questioned.

"Actually, an old friend found her. We're going to Murrieta Heights." Michael explained.

* * *

 **(*) You can find many of those leather jackets at Ponsonbys, which is where both Blake and Michael shop there and even Suburban.**

 **Another OC has been invited into the main story. Meet Cali Rose-Belladonna, Blake's aunt and Macey's eldest sister and twin to Christopher which they are sometimes used in xXBalorBabeXx's stories!**

 **What will happen in the next couple chappies now? With Blake being at Lester's house, what else can go happen or go wrong?**

 **I based the chapter from the song _Breakaway_ by Kelly Clarkson, as Blake was reminded of what her life was, before going to Los Santos and after when she arrived.**


	62. Who Let The Girls Out

After passing out in the cold everyday snowstorm of Ludendorff, North Yankton, Blake managed to get warm all of a sudden when a small moan escape from her mouth and she was slowly rising and falling until she opened her big wide aquamarine colored eyes. Her small hands managed to rubbed her eyes as she realized that she was at her Uncle Mikey's trailer home and was resting against his chest, while they slept.

There was a warm blanket covering them as Blake started to move around and caught Michael's attention.

"Uncle Mikey?" Blake questioned with her sweet and innocent voice, knowing that she was not at home, but safe in her uncle's arms. Somehow, Michael didn't wake up to hearing her voice, until she decided to get off of and off the couch.

In the kitchen, Blake finds two bowls of tomato soup with a bag of goldfish crackers and saltine ones. She managed to get closest bowl off the table, before moving a nearby chair to use the microwave. As she managed to place the bowl into the microwave, Blake heard Michael getting up as he stretches out once getting off the couch.

"Good morning." Blake greeted with her sweet voice while looking at him.

"Hey, peanut…" Michael greeted back, before he removed Blake from the chair and places her on his left hip, turing on the microwave to warm up the tomato soup. "It's too dangerous for you to use the microwave, baby doll."

"Mommy show me how to use it." Blake explained, while looking at him.

"Well…" Michael said, lifting up Blake in the air until she landed her on the table where his family eats. "Mommy should have been more thoughtful about teaching you new things."

Then a small sneeze came out and another which loud, before Blake wiped her nose off with her left arm. "Sounds like Blakie Bear has a cold for being outside." Michael said, before going into a nearby cabinet and pulled out Children's Tylenol. "Why were you out there? I was worried sick about you kiddo, until I saw you breathing and shaking. It's not safe for a little girl like you who has asthma." He said, before pouring in the right amount into a small plastic measuring cup.

"Mommy and Daddy were yelling… and Daddy left."

"Don't worry, kiddo." Michael said, as Blake slowly swallowed the Children's Tylenol. "Daddy's at Uncle Brad's for a while. I'll let him know when it gets light out. It's still 6:27 right now."

"Okay." Blake replied with a smile, before hugging Michael.

* * *

After getting new clothes at Suburban, Blake left Cali and drove towards Lester's home. There she was, sitting between her friends… or make that one and a half friend, since Max was still her friend after the whole Merryweather shoot out at the De Santa's house. Lunch on the other hand was looking away from them while being on her iFruit phone, texting away on LifeInvader when she's supposed to stay off the internet, until everything blows over.

"Get off that phone, we're still being targeted." Blake said, with her arms crossed.

Lunch didn't say anything but continue typing on her phone.

"Whatever." Blake said as a hint on annoyance, before looking at Lester. "Lester, why you did call my friends? I'm not talking to _Pinky Dinky Doo_ on my left here." She questioned, after Lunch locked her phone and started gnawing down on her weed pendant metal necklace.

"What did you call me?" Lunch questioned, looking at Blake.

"You heard me." Blake replied.

"Okay, girls you need to stay calm." Lester said, ressuring the two.

"How can we stay calm after what happened to us last night? Lester, you weren't there when me, Daddy, Franklin and others got almost killed by Devin Weston's goons." Blake explained.

"Hey, you forgot about my dead brother who got shot by your so called chocolate man." Lunch said, but also confessed.

"What?" Blake said confused.

"Lunch, you ding dong!" Max hissed. "Franklin could never kill your brother. He knows all of us, and I was there when Lil' Chris got killed by a Merryweather soldier. You own B.B and Mr. DS an apology."

"I don't want to hear from them." Lunch explained, as she disagreed. "I'm just like Uncle T. I'm Lunchables Solomon bitch!"

"I thought you said you were Boxfield? Which one is it?" Blake questioned. "Are you Boxfield or Solomon? Take your choice, Harley Quinn's little sister."

"Why I oughta!" Lunch said with a raging attitude towards Blake as she stood up from her chair slowly, before hearing Lester's door opening and closing.

"Lester, Blake, you in here?" Michael's voice was heard as Blake turn around to face her father once she stood up. She walked towards her father as she hugged him in forgiveness, knowing that she ran away from the hotel when she needed time alone.

"Don't ever do that again, peanut." Michael said, hugging Blake back. "You had me, Amanda and Carter worried about you."

"Amanda cared?" Blake questioned, looking up at him.

"Yeah, she wanted to apologise for the way she's been acting towards you, but she's at the hotel now. We've got important things to do." Michael explained, before walking into Lester's computer den as he noticed Max and Lunch looking at him.

"What's up, Mr. DS?" Max greeted, before looking at Lunch who was back to paying attention on her iFruit phone, until the caramel haired teen yanked onto the closest ponytail as Lunch screamed out in pain, dropping her phone on the floor.

"Maxie J, what? I didn't do anything?!" Lunch exclaimed, rubbing her right ponytail holder and head.

"Say hello." Max said, nodding her head towards Michael.

"Hey." Lunch greeted coldy, before picking up her iFruit phone and went back to whatever she was doing before.

"You see this, Daddy? Her and her fuck up attitude after what happened to Christian and she still blames it on us, no matter what." Blake said coldly, as the pink haired teen was looking away from the De Santa's.

"Don't say anything about my little brother!" Lunch hissed, before the door opening and closed as Franklin and Trevor showed. Blake hugged her boyfriend once she saw him, and Trevor even had his arms out for his niece but Blake stuck her tongue out to him.

Then Lunch stood up from her chair as she hugged Trevor, and Lunch did the same thing to Blake, sticking her tounge out.

"Hey, kiddo." Trevor greeted Lunch as soon as they let go.

"Where's my hello, Uncle T?" Blake questioned.

Trevor was about to greet his niece, until Lunch cut him off. "He's not your uncle anymore, he's mine now!"

"Don't you dare get yourself an ass whooping by me!" Blake hissed, pointing her index finger at the pink haired teen. "He's been my uncle for the longest. You weren't there when I got bitten by a dog and he killed it with a shotgun. And you weren't definitely there when I became his little Shrimp!"

"Well, too bad, I'm allergic to seafood and maybe I'm fucking allergic to you!" Lunch replied, becoming aggravated and now in front of Blake's face as Trevor leave the girls alone.

"Uh… does anyone have refreshments? Lester? I heard you had moonshine." Max said, trying to change the subject.

"Girl, you don't wanna try that shit. It's foul as hell." Franklin said.

Then everyone heard knocking on Lester's door as they looked at Lester's front door monitor to see Carter and Ethan but Lunch and Blake were staring at each other.

"Is this the place?" Ethan questioned, before he looked at the camera and held up the middle finger on both hands. "Hey, I'm on TV, Dad!" He laughed.

"Shut up, boy!" Carter said, before looking at the camera. "Les, you in there? You gonna let old friends in or what?"

"Hold up. Uncle Lester, Pop?" Ethan questioned while looking at his shorter father, before the front locks finally open as he and Carter walked in and the taller son hit his forehead against the door frame. "Ah, damn it!" He said, before going under it while rubbing his forehead.

"Well, I'll be damned… We have Mike, Trevor, Lester, Ladybug…" Carter said, before pointing to Max and Lunch. "Two baby girls…" Next he pointed to Franklin. "Mike's so called son. And my son, _Telephone-Polo_." And he finally place his hand on Ethan's left shoulder as everyone laughed, except for Blake and Lunch.

"I'm not a telephone pole, Pop." Ethan disagreed. "Maybe, I've got my tallness from my birth mother." He explained.

"Your mother was short like me, and I know damn well, you don't know anything about your mother, cause I don't know who she is either." Carter disagreed.

"I thought Macey was my birth mother." Ethan said.

"Hell no, she wasn't!" Blake shouted in anger as her eyes were still locked to Lunch's.

"Okay… two angry girls…" Ethan said backing away from them. "I'll be over when Uncle Lester is." He said, before walking past everyone and sat down on a table, watching from a distance.

"What's wrong with them?" Franklin questioned.

"They've been like this every since last night and Lynnette is still blaming us and even you, kid." Michael explained.

"What'd I do? Those asshole were shooting up your crib, Mike, and now Lunchables is blaming me, for what?" Franklin questioned, before looking at Lunch and Blake once more. "Baby-"

"Stay outta this, Frankie." Blake said, cutting him off.

"Lunch, kiddo-" Trevor said, trying to get Lunch's attention before he was giving the death stare.

"Ugh! Stay out of this, Uncle T!" She shouted, narrowing her eyes at him, before returning back to Blake's teal blue eyes.

"Don't yell at my Uncle T, like that, _Smokey_!" Blake hissed.

"Smokey? I ain't no forest fire bear!" Lunch said enraged.

"Smokey from off of _Friday_ , bitch! He was high as hell all the time!" Blake replied, angrily.

"Oh yeah?!" Lunch yelled.

"Yeah!" Blake yelled back.

"And now we've reached peak crazy…" Max said, before standing up as she started motioning the other people to move to one side of the computer den. "Backup. This could get ugly for the both of them."

"I don't care! Keep going back, Blakes. Roast Haines' stepdaughter!" Ethan cheered.

"Well, when you dyed your hair fully blue, you almost look like that Japanese girl who had like ten singing games out in English and Japanese… _Hatsune Miku_! Yeah, that's her, the one with long blue hair and you even sound like her. You annoying ass blue haired freak!" Lunch explained, trying to roast back and Blake was looking at her arm crossed.

"Oh, so, you wanna burn me up, huh?" Blake questioned. "Okay, let's talk about you and my half brother, Jimmy. You think you're gonna get with him?"

"Girls, enough!" Michael shouted, but they ignore him.

"I don't know what you see in him, but he's an interesting fact about him. His dick so small, he'd peed on his nuts and even on the rim of the toilet seat and also in the saucepan for the maid to clean it up everytime, bitch!" Blake explained, as Franklin, Ethan and Max laughed.

"Oh, so you wanna talk about me and Jim-Jim about that?" Lunch said. "His dick ain't even that small!"

"Why you say that?" Blake questioned.

"Because, before I went to my hotel room. Guess what? Me and Jim-Jim hit that!" Lunch confessed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted loudly in shock.

After when Blake heard that, she immediately swing her right arm back as she punches Lunch in the face and landed in Lester's bed.

"Team De Santa, bitch!" Blake said furious.

As Lunch touch her face, she realize that Blake broke in her nose with one punch while blood was coming out of both nostrils. She slowly stood up, before surprising Blake by grabbing and yanking her black hair as she screamed out in agony. Then Blake did the same thing, yanking and pulling onto Lunch's pink side ponytails, before leading towards Lester's door, and kicked the door open. Blake tossed Lunch outside as she fallen down the steps, and landed next to Michael's Tailgater.

"Hold my fuckin' earrings!" Blake said, before giving her feather earring and rose studded earrings to Ethan.

"With pleasure." Ethan answered, now holding them before Blake leaped outside of Lester's house and body slammed onto Lunch.

"Oh shit!" Trevor shouted.

"Blakey, Lunchables, stop!" Max exclaimed, before covering her mouth and nose with her hands as she watched her two besties now acting like WWE Divas.

Blake had Lunch in a head locked as she had Lunch's body over her leg, before the pink haired teen reversed by biting Blake's arm. As Blake yelped out in pain, she suddenly let go of her before Lunch lunged and grabbing onto the dark haired teen.

"Stop that fighting!" Michael shouted.

Lunch had already thrown a few sucker punches at Blake's ribcage, before Blake moved her head towards the left as the pink haired teen slammed her first into the concrete ground, breaking her fingers. As Lunch cry out in pain, Blake rolled her over before grabbing onto the pink haired teen's shoulders and slamming the back of her head against the concrete ground.

"I'm definitely putting this on YouTube!" Ethan said after pulling out his iFruit phone and recording the girls fighting. "Girls Gone Wild: Sophomore Edition."

"What do you want, Lunch?" Blake questioned as she and Lunch were dodging each other while going around a circle in the middle of the road. "What do you exactly want? You can have Jimmy's stupid ass for all I care. I hope you and him have as many babies as you want, enough to make a gang full of them who has their mother and father's smokin' habits for weed!"

"Oh, what about you and Frankie boy? You and him are going to have some milk chocolate colored babies. Have you noticed that?" Lunch said, trying to dodge Blake as she was on the other side of Franklin's Bravado Buffalo.

"When I get my fucking hands on you! You are going down! Six feet underground!" Blake said, shouting the last part to Lunch before yanking off Trevor's radio antenna.

"That's my fucking radio antenna, Shrimp!" Trevor hissed.

"Well, I need it, and stay off of Channel X!" Blake shouted, not looking at Trevor as her eyes were still narrowing at Lunch while holding onto the radio antenna with her my hand.

"What you planning on doing with that, baby?" Franklin questioned as Lunch's eyes widened.

"Teaching her a lesson not to fuck with a De Santa kid." Blake replied, while trying to catch Lunch who was trying to dodge her. Until Lunch made a mistake, when she made a quick run to her left and Blake grabbed her by the back of her ripped tank top, pulling her back.

Then Blake pushed her down to the ground as Lunch was trying to crawl away, but Blake pulled her back by her two legs and had one leg over her body, before pulling down her green baggy pants to revealing her pink lace underwear with cute Valentine's Day candy hearts on it.

"Ah! Stop! Blake! It fucking hurts! I hate you! I fucking hate you, bitch!" Lunch cried out in pain as Blake started using the radio antenna by swatting Lunch's behind with it, making it red.

"She's beating her ass!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Oh hush, she'll be alright!" Trevor said. "Get her, Lunch! Show her what I thought you!"

"You're not fucking Christian Grey, bitch!" She shouted before doing a reversal on Blake as the dark haired teen fallen off her, until Lunch slowly stood up while pulling up her pants. "That fuckin' hurt!" Lunch said, touching her behind gently as her eyes winched at the stinging pain.

Then Michael walked down towards the fight, before Lunch punches him in face, knocking him out in the process. As the girls stopped fighting, everyone went to Michael as he was trying to touch his cheek.

"Damn, Uncle M, you got knocked the-"

"Ethan David!" Carter said, cutting of his son from saying a cuss word.

"Out!" Ethan finished, while looking and recording Michael's knock out state as the eldest criminal try to lift up his head while looking around.

Then Lunch had the opportunity to start a fight back up again as she went to Trevor's Bodhi and grabbed a tire iron from the seats, before Blake did the same thing by opening the truck of Michael's Tailgater, and pulled out a 2013 Easton baseball bat.

"Go ahead and make your move." Blake said, telling Lunch to make the first heavy hit on her.

"I'll fuckin' will!" Lunch shouted, before she ran towards Blake with the tire iron in her hands… until she was surprised when Blake pulled out at taser gun, aimed and pulled the trigger back at Lunch. Lunch was mumbling words as she was being shocked to death by the taser gun, before she fallen down on her back, dropping the tire iron.

"I got your ass now." Blake said, walking towards Lunch, before pulling out a Kleenex tissue and throwing it on Lunch's chest as she was able to move her head. "Wipe yourself up. Cause, now you got knocked the fuck out by Michael De Santa's youngest daughter."

Blake heard Michael groaning as he was helped up by Franklin and Carter. "Did Lynnette hit me in the fucking face?" He questioned while looking at Franklin, Carter and then Blake.

"Yeah, but it seems that Blakey took care of her." Max answered, motioning him towards Lunch who was slowly getting off the ground.

"You alright, baby?" Franklin questioned as Blake walked towards him and the others.

"I'm fine." Blake replied, before looking at Lunch who was helped up by Ethan. "It takes a party and weed junkie to listen to you." She finished, before she turned around to face Lunch as she heard something coming out of her mouth. "What did you say? You want another round?"

"If so, I'm sending this to everyone at Rockford Hills Academy and even on YouTube for my final year as a senior." Ethan explained, before Carter snatched his son's iFruit phone out of his hand. "Hey, old man, that's my phone!"

"You ain't gonna have it back, until this damn heist is over. Understand, Ethan David?!" Carter said, and enraged at the last part.

"Alright that's enough!" Michael shouted, before getting between the girls. "Okay? E-fucking-nough! You girls have been friends for the longest. Just like me, Carter and Trevor. If this continues, you two will be killing yourself over Christian's death." He explained, before looking at Lunch. "You need to apologise to me and my daughter now, for the way you've blame us for your brother's death when it wasn't our faults. It was your fuckin' so called stepfather and his friend Devin Weston who'd done all of this! And if you ever! Ever! Punch me in the fucking face again, Lynnette Boxfield or Lynnette Solomon, I'm gonna make sure your mother brings her fucking belt out on you and not see my 20 year old son when you're 17 fucking years old! Comprende?"

"Woo, Lunch tapped a nerve on Mikey, didn't she?" Trevor said, with a slight laugh.

"I've believe so." Carter agreed.

"And also…" Blake started to say something before walking towards Lunch as she now stood in front of the pink haired teen with the baseball bat in her hands. "You can go back to that hotel and stay there with your mother. She's the only one left in your family and she needs you for her time of grief once again." She said, before pushing the bat towards her as Lunch had it in her hands. " _We're not friends anymore and you're not part of this heist."_

* * *

 **Wow! Blake and Lunch had that huge fight and now they are not friends anymore! Is this the end of Blake and Lunch's friendship.**

 **What will happen in the next chapter now?**


	63. Preparation for the Big Score

**A/N~Used a Wrestling reference in this Los Santos memory/flashback!**

* * *

At Rockford Hills Academy and also Blake's fourth month of being at Los Santos, she and her friends were volunteered to play softball to raise money for the school's needs.

Actually Maxie J signed them up, because she had two different passions. She loves photography and she also loves softball in her spare time.

They had their team against East Los Santos High. It was supposed to be Davis High against Rockford Hills Academy, but a shooting was involved at the school and the girls softball team over at Davis High was cancelled.

"Before we start our softball game from Rockford Hills Academy's Knights and East Los Santos High's Wildcats, would everyone please stand for Lynnette Haines as she sings our national anthem." Coach Balor said loudly through the microphone, using his Irish accent.

Then the Rockford Hills Academy cheerleaders came out while spreading the American flag across the baseball field, before Lunch grabbed the microphone.

"You sure Lunch knows the song?" Blake questioned as she had her hand over her chest.

"I went over the song with her last night." Max

"Was it after when she finish gotten high?" Blake questioned once more.

"Aw, crap. What have I done?" Max said to herself, before Lunch look up at the visiting parents in kids who are on the bleachers having their hands over their heart waiting for her to sing the national anthem.

" _Oh say can you see. By the dawn's early light. We're so proudly we held. At the twilight's last gleaming. Whose broad stripes and bright stars?…"_ Lunch sang the national anthem and she stood in front of the crowd who was standing up with their hand over their heart and the girls softball team was right behind her. " _Um… Um.."_

" _Through the perilous fight."_ Steve tried to mouth off the words to Lunch as she was looking around with her green eyes.

"How did I know she was going to mess up." Michael said as he waited for Lunch.

"Shut up!" Amanda gritted through her teeth.

" _And the rockets bursting."_ Lunch sang the incorrect verse of the song, as Steve hanged his head to look down at his feet. " _And… everything is exploding. Through the night. Or something…"_ She sang the the incorrect lyrics as she, Blake, Max and the others started laughing of how unamerican Lunch sang the national anthem. " _Well, everyone know the rest. Peace out!"_ She said, before giving the microphone back to Coach Balor.

"Play ball!" Coach Balor shouted through the microphone, earning loud groans coming from the crowd as it was really loud.

* * *

"So, we're all gonna do this?" Carter questioned.

"Yep, the big one." Trevor agreed.

"The big one." Michael said.

"The big one!"

"Aw, fuck!" Max said, while covering her ears.

"Damn it, Uncle M, T, L, and even Pop!" Ethan exclaimed.

"What is the big one?" Franklin questioned.

"Poppa Mikey and Uncle T never told you? As their son and nephew?" Carter said, sarcastically before he and Ethan laughed.

"The Union Depository." Michael said, before nodding towards Lester.

"I think we should let the youngest robber in the room fill us in on the details. Since this was her dream when she was barely three years old." Lester said, nodding towards Blake who was looking away at the moment. Everyone looked at Blake who was sitting down on Lester's bed as they can hear her crying.

" _You want one, Blakie?"_ Lunch's voice ran through her mind as she was thinking to herself about losing her funny, but loveable best friend.

" _No thanks. My friend from… Liberty City was doing that stuff and I'm trying to stay drug free."_

" _Well, one day me, you and Maxie J here are going to be doing a puff, puff, give. Whether you like it or not."_

"Hey…" Then Blake felt Michael's hand touching her shoulder as she snapped out of it with tears running down her face. "You'll be alright, Blakie."

Blake nodded before wiping her tears off, and stood up in front of everyone, breathing in and out slowly before speaking about the The Big Score.

"Family. Friends. And Trevor." She started her speech off.

"Hey!" Trevor retorted.

The Union Depository is like a landline full of bars of gold. The place is at Pillbox Hill, near downtown and the FIB and IAA buildings. When I was almost 4 years old before I was kicked out of daycare for being who I want to be when I grow and also for my disability, I overheard my Dads and uncles talking about The Big One…"

" _The job is most likely suicide, but we'll be retiring in style away from this trailer park and somewhere we can raise our kids right." Carter explained._

" _Oh, don't have your fucking tighty whitey's in a fucking bunch, C. This is what we've been dreaming of from day one." Trevor explained, before sipping his beer._

" _You need to be quiet, Trevor. My daughter and son are sleeping." Carter informed, pointing towards the small hallway as Blake stayed hidden in the darkness._

" _I wanna do it too…" Then the bank robbers in living room area of the Grant-Rose trailer home heard a small voice like a bird as they saw Blake looking at them, while holding Kuma-chan tightly with big wide teal eyes._

" _Ladybug…" Carter called out to Blake as he stood up. "You're supposed to be asleep. It's really late."_

" _What's the big one?" Blake questioned once more._

" _Uh, Ladybug, this is between us. Not for little girls." Carter said once more._

" _Tell me about the Big One!" Blake said in a stern voice._

" _Ah, she's probably not gonna remember it when she gets older. We've might as well tell her, so she can go back to sleep." Trevor said._

" _Okay, Blakie Bear, promise us that you won't tell Mommy or anyone about this. Okay?" Michael said and Blake nodded, holding Kuma-chan tightly._

" _Tell me now, Uncle Mikey." Blake said as her teal colored eyes dazzled, ready to hear knowledge about the Big One._

" _ **Then everyone who was there fill me in about the big score. As my eyes widened, I wanted to do this heist. And I remember what Daddy Michael told me, while rubbing my head as I was looking up at him…"**_

" _Blakie Bear, when you are old enough to use a gun, and learn our way as bank robbers. One day, we'll take you on one of our heists." Michael said._

" _Michael, I don't approve of this." Carter said, Michael ignored him._

" _Even the big one?" Blake questioned._

" _Yes… Even the big one. As long as you don't let us get old and in a wheelchair, when you're ready for this." Michael said, before chuckling and rubbing his hand on the dark haired child's long black hair as Blake giggled happily._

"And now… up to this date, this dream on mines will come true." Blake finished explaining as she stood in front of everyone in Lester's computer den.

"Wow, you remember it." Michael said amazed.

"First, she told me that she wanted to be a princess, next a veterinarian, then a chef for my own restaurant, and now she's a bank robber." Carter explained, as he was surprised too.

"Hey, Porkchop number 2, this happens to be my dream as well. I'm the one who wanted to do this, and you and the other fuckin' people in this room owes me." Trevor started, walking towards Blake.

"Hey! I'm not build like my Daddy. I can do flips and cartwheels like a sluty cheerleader." Blake retorted, before pushing Trevor away from her. "So, you stand there and shut up!... Any questions?"

Then Trevor raised his hand, and Blake rolled her eyes. "What is it? You gotta do number 2?" The dark haired teen questioned and Max laughed while covering her mouth.

"Oh, so you think it's fucking funny?" Trevor questioned as Max started putting one of her hands up while she continue her laughter.

"No, no, Trevor. It ain't. I'm sorry, sir." Max tries to apologise during her laughter.

"Oh, so you tried to apologise to Uncle T, huh?" Trevor questioned.

"Don't start, T. She's a 17 year old." Michael said, stopping him before Blake stood in front of him, defending Max.

"If you're thinking about having Max kick out of the heist, you must be fucking crazy for an uncle." Blake said. "And if you're planning to bring back Lunch, which everyone in this room knows she's gonna fuck up."

Michael, Franklin and Ethan agreed with Blake statement, but Lester and Carter barley knows the pink haired teen known as Lunchables.

"Okay, nine fuckin' words… Fuck you, Townley! And fuck you too, Mini Townley!" Trevor growled, before doing the same thing to Blake and pushed her out of the way to look at Max. "You're one of those cowboy boot wearin' motherfuckers? Well, I just killed them all and sent out my revenge with sticky bombs." He explained after he noticed Max's brown cowgirl boots.

"T, leave the girl alone." Franklin said, before Trevor pushed him back.

"Now, you listening here, you little cowgirl boot wearing terror, I-" Trevor started to say, before Max kneed him in fronts as he covered it with both of his hands and gave out a startled cry. "Damn it, little girl…" He said, before fallen onto his side. "For someone who wears boots… you have fuckin' balls, kid!"

"Ugly asshole." Max snarled.

"Okay, okay, she can stay…" Trevor managed to say, while getting up off the floor. "But… I'm recommending Lunch, cause… Selena needs the money to pay for Chris' funeral and maybe… a new house here for me and her."

"Okay, I just have one thing to say about you and Selena." Blake said as Trevor turn around to face her.

"What Shrimp?" Trevor asked.

"Eww!" Blake said disgusted.

* * *

The very next day, Blake started to get dress for the day as she was assign to steal a silver and black stripe Bravado Gauntlet near a shopping center in Rockford Hills. While in the bathroom she shared with Michael and Amanda, Blake started applying Broadway True Matte Apple Picking lipstick on her pale pink lips, before doing her eyes with black eyeliner to make a cat eye look along with her Miss. Manga mascara. Then she came out of the bathroom and into her hotel room finally having makeup on and having her punk rocker clothes on, like she was back to way she was.

She started fixing her fluffy cute plaid punk dress as she wore faux leather skinny jeans that had zippers and black lace up jag boots that had studs. After spraying on one of her Sweet Crush Body Fantasies fragrance body spray, Touka meows loudly after she dropped her Star Wars Chewbacca mouse toy on the floor and pawed Blake's right foot.

Blake smiled sweetly at her small munchkin kitten with her red Apple Picking matte lipstick on her lips, before picking her up and placing her on the queen sized bed. "Sorry, girl. You can't come with me. I have to do this to save my… how should I put this… my family." She explained, before sitting down on the bed next to the black and white munchkin kitten and Touka climbed onto Blake's lap, making purring noises. "But while I'm out. I can go by the pet store and get some cat treats. How about those Temptations? And they will be in chicken flavor this time, since Daddy got you salmon flavor."

In the other room, Amanda was on the hotel's phone calling room service…

"Yeah, I need some towels, because somehow the bathroom doesn't have enough clean towels for me to take a nice, hot shower." Amanda said on the hotel phone, explain her situation. "Okay, thanks." Then she hanged up the phone, before hearing knocking on the door. "That was fast."

As she was walked towards the hotel door and opened it, Amanda was facing a hotel maid covering her face with the towels. "Thanks, I needed this. Are these microfiber towels?" She questioned, while touching the white towels as Blake exited out of her hotel room, locking the door and saw Amanda talking to a hotel maid…

Once Blake saw the ginger red hair. She knew right there and now that wasn't a maid. Then the maid dropped the towels and reveals her face. In the blink of an eye, Macey punches Amanda in the face, knocking her to the floor as Blake grabbed her mother and thrown her outside into the hallway.

"Always strong, just like Michael." Macey said, while standing up.

"Yeah… and I found out your little secret after a long time ago. Michael Townley happens to be my real father. How could you hide the secret from?" Blake questioned as she was enraged at her mother already.

"It was the only secret I have to keep hidden away from his bitchy wife. I still hate her up to this day. But I hope you haven't forgotten a little deal. And I shall warn you, you have only a week for now." Macey explained, circling around Blake as the dark haired teen keep her enraged stare at her mother and her balled up fists close to her body. "By the way, have you received Steve's voicemail? He sent you a little something that you should know."

"Why should I listen to him? You should listen to me. He almost tried to rape me." Blake growled.

"Oh, Blakesleigh, you are still the same, aren't you, you little tease?" Then Blake's teal eyes widened as she heard Steve's voice, until she felt something cold underneath her chin that was blocking her airway. She'd swiftly pulled out her switchblade knife from out of her black studded heart shaped crossbody purse and immediately puncture it.

Suddenly, the blade broken off the handle and left Blake watching the blade fall to the floor, shockingly. "You like my new hand and arm?" Steve questioned as his new hand and arm was like cold metal underneath her chin and stopping her from breathing. "It has really come in handy for little bad girls like yourself." He said close to her ear, as Blake was struggling to fight back. Then the handle of her knife drop from out of her hand, and she was unconscious in a matter of seconds, slipping her body from Steve's new prosthetic arm.

" _Blake. Blake, wake up!"_

Blake slowly came back into conscious self as she felt her left shoulder shaking, before she opened her teal colored eyes to see a pair of sky blue eyes looking down at her.

"Ah… Amanda?" Blake managed to say after noticing the mother's chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Oh thank God, you're alive." Amanda said, after moving herself away from Blake as the dark haired teen slowly raised her upper body up to sit on her bottom. "I was about to call for help using your phone, but when I hear you coming back… I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Amanda, do you remember who hit you?" Blake questioned, after noticing Amanda's black eye.

"It was so fast. But… I thought I saw strand of red hair, which reminded me of your mother." Amanda explained, as Blake examines the black eye on her right one. "Or not, maybe it's my concussion when I hit the floor."

"I'll let Daddy know what happened…" Blake said, while getting off the floor. "Better put some ice, steak or… filet mignon on that eye…" Then the dark haired teen felt and heard some paper crumpling as she pulled out of her right boot and open it.

 _'Line 5, Locker #597'_

It was in Macey's handwriting and in red ink as Blake knows where she should pick up the sniper rifle. Then placed the small piece of paper in her purse, before looking back at Amanda. "I have some business to take care of." She said before running towards the elevator.

"But Blake…" Amanda started to say, trying to catch her before Blake leave in the elevator but she was too late as the dark haired teen was already in the elevator, looking back at her.

"Deuces, _Mom_." Blake said, showing a peace sign before the elevator doors closed on her.

"She… she called me Mom." Amanda said, surprisingly.

* * *

As Blake taken a taxi to the area of where was the Bravado Gauntlet was parked, she decided to walk around the Rockford Hills Shopping Center before she noticed the silver and black stripe sports car, parked sideways in a parking space.

Once she walked across the street, she was in front of the driver's side before she pulled out a black bobby pin from her short black hair and started picklocking. It took her 20 seconds after when she heard the car door unlocking.

"Haven't lost your touch, Blakie." She said to herself, before standing back on her feet and opening the door. The she climbed into the Gauntlet as she was amazed at of it's interior features.

"Wow, ventilating and heated seats, five passenger seating, a touch screen that includes hands free calling and radio." Blake said amazed, before starting up the muscle car by pressing the ignition button, and turning onto Radio Mirror Park by using the touch screen radio as the song _The Setup_ by Favored Nations was playing. "And even awesome cupholders?! I love this car already!" She said, before turning up the radio up to the max volume and left the parking space, heading towards the train station.

As she parked the Bravado Gauntlet, Blake climbed down the stairs towards the train station while heading to the luggage lockers. Once she made it pass the metal detector without it going off, she pulled out the piece of paper from out of her crossbody purse and read it once more.

"Line 5, Locker 597." Blake read out loud, before walking towards the lockers. It taken her a few minutes, before finding the right locker and putting in the number combination. Once the locker open, Blake opened it slowly as it showed a hard black briefcase with a teal colored 'B' in curly brush font, knowing it was for her. As she slowly placed it on the floor, Blake started opening it… but it needed a combination.

So, Blake pulled out her iFruit phone and texted her mother.

 _'Got the briefcase. What's the combination?'_ Blake texted as she waited for her mother to text her back, before hearing her iFruit phone chimed.

 _'It's on the paper, hidden in your boot.'_ Macey replied.

Then Blake looked back at the small piece of paper as it showed the locker number and combination to the luggage lockers, before she turned it around and found the combination to the black suitcase.

"5597" Blake said to herself, while turning the numbers out on the black suitcase combination. "My fuckin' birthday. You've remember, mother."

Then she press the buttons down as the briefcase opens with a click and Blake opened and saw the parts of a heavy sniper rifle that includes an advance sniper scope and a suppressor. After staring at it for a few seconds, Blake closed the suitcase and left the luggage lockers with the black briefcase out the back way, without going through security.

* * *

 **If you get the locker number and the combination, that's an Easter egg and it's really does stand for Blake's birthday. May 5th, 1997.**

 **So, with the sniper rifle. Is Blake really going to use to kill Steve or Amanda? Will she been able to use it, before her mother comes back to haunt her and her so called family once again?**

 **And Blake really loves that Bravado Gauntlet, will she be able to have it as a car for herself after the Big Score?**

 **What will happen in the next chapter now?**


	64. Haines' Warning

At the Grant-Rose trailer home, Ethan started looking around for his little sister, Blake who happens to be not in the bedroom they shared together. The chocolate brown haired boy ran out the room and into the living room where Michael and Trevor are.

"I can't find Sissy." Ethan said as Michael and Trevor looked up at their nephew.

"Ah, crap, not again." Michael said, before he stood up from the couch and look around the trailer home.

"Well, where did Shrimp go?" Trevor questioned. "Is she playing hide and seek with us."

"No, and half of my money is gone." Ethan answered.

Michael ran outside and he noticed Brad walking towards the trailer home. "Brad, have you seen Blake? She ain't in her room." He questioned.

"No, M, I haven't seen Blakie, since yesterday." Brad said.

"Oh shit." Michael said now worrying about his goddaughter/niece. "If C comes home, knowing that she's gone. We'll never hear the end of it."

"She's gotta be around her somewhere…" Brad said, before looking around the front of the trailer home, until he noticed the tire tracks on the cold snowy ground. "Wait, where did she go in her little car?" He questioned, mentioned Blake's battery powered car, until he heard a voice in the distance along with police sirens.

"Is that Blakie?" Michael questioned pointing down the trailer park road, as he noticed a familiar battery powered car and a police car was following it from behind. "Oh Christ, don't tell me that Blake's being chased by the cops."

"Did you find-Oh shit, cops!" Trevor started to say, before seeing the flashing lights of the Ludendorff police car, behind Blake's battery powered car and the dark haired child parked in front of the trailer home. "Shrimp, run!" He shouted, encouraging his niece.

"Blakie, run from the police!" Brad shouted doing the same thing, as the Ludendorff police officer climbed out of the police car, walking towards Blake on her left hand side.

"Hi, I'm Officer Steele, I caught you on the-" The Ludendorff police officer started to introduce himself to the dark haired child, before Blake pulled out one of Jimmy's toy gun that was black allover and the tip had orange on it.

"Pow, pow, pow!" Blake said imitating the sound of the gun, firing off at the officer, before she climbed out of the battery powered car and started running away.

Blake started running down the trailer park road with her unicorn backpack behind her full of candy and snacks with the small toy gun in her right hand. The officer was right behind her, trying to catch the the dark haired thief while Michael, Trevor and Brad were cheering her on, watching their niece doing her first police chase.

* * *

Ethan waited outside of Michael's garage in Rockford Hills on Spanish Avenue. He already stolen the police van which contains the stingers from a police station in Rancho, and already parked it in the garage. Then he heard a car horn as he looked up to see Blake in the driver's side of the silver and black Bravado Gauntlet wearing her red wayfarer sunglasses, before rolling down the passenger side window.

"Hey, bubbie." She greeted. "You ready to tear up the streets with me?"

"Yeah, whatever, sissy." Ethan answered, before climbing into the passenger side of the Gauntlet. "Dad says that you have to deliver the car in your boyfriend's garage."

"Alright, that's where I'm heading to." Blake said as she pulled off away from the sidewalk starting driving back on Spanish Avenue. Ethan reaches out for the radio, until Blake swatted his hand.

"Damn, Blakes." Ethan exclaimed, rubbing his swatted hand.

"My radio. My music." Blake stated, before her right hand reaches the volume knob as she turn it up while it was playing _Bass Drum Of Death_ by Crawling After You on Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and turn it to Space 103.2, listening to _Cutie Pie_ by One Way.

"You into oldies too?" Ethan questioned, after placing his elbow outside the car window. "Thought it was just me, Pop, and Uncle M."

"My old man had this type of music on in the living room area, so I've decided to take a smoke of one of his cigarettes and listen, while he and Amanda were gone." Blake explained.

"You mean Uncle M, right?" Ethan said, corrected his stepsister.

"He's my dad. Carter's not anymore." Blake answered.

"But, Blakes he's our old man. You think he didn't want to raise you for six years and left you alone in Ludendorff with mother."

"You know damn well Macey ain't your mother." Blake said, after stopping at a stoplight on Eclipse Boulevard. "And also I've abandon her a long time ago, I don't know why she is here and with Haines for a reason. Is it because our dads gave her lies or she's out for blood."

"And speaking of Haines…" Ethan started to say as the corner of his emerald green eyes turn around to face the front windshield once he noticed a FIB issued black Bravado Buffalo parked next to the stoplight, facing Milton Road.

"What you do mean about him?" Blake questioned before hearing medal tapping against the front hood of the silver and black Gauntlet. She looked to see Steve, wearing his FIB jacket that had _S. Haines_ with a black FIB cap, covering his reddish brown hair. Then Steve gave out a smirk before he pulled out his iFruit phone to show a picture of Blake and Cali hugging each other at the plaza between the FIB and IAA buildings.

"What that? When did Haines get a medal arm and hand?" Ethan questioned.

"Motherfucker!" Blake shouted with anger, before she slammed down onto the accelerator, running over Haines and turning the steering wheel to her right while driving away from the hit and run on Milton Road.

"What was that about? Why'd you run him over?" Ethan questioned his stepsister, as she started to speeding down the road away from the hit and run scene, hoping that nobody recognizes two young adults driving a stolen muscle car.

"I'll explain later. Haines is after me now, and I gotta stay away from him until everything's clear up. Davey and Cali are handling it for now." Blake explained, before turning onto Whispymound Drive.

* * *

After running over Haines, Blake immediately park the Gauntlet inside of Franklin's garage before climbing out of the car to see how much damage was done onto the muscle car. She only see Haines' blood as she remembers, running over his body when his face was slammed onto the car. Running over to the shelves, Blake grabbed a spray bottle of exterior detail and started cleaning off the blood stain, leaving Ethan outside of the garage minding his own business with a half finished cigarette.

"We don't speak about what happened today. Okay?" Blake said, after she walked out of the garage as it close down by itself.

Ethan nodded after throwing his now finished cigarette out onto the road, before doing a zipper motion with his fingers lips and throw away the key, before he and Blake walked into Franklin's house where Michael, Carter, Max and Franklin are waiting.

"Hey, we're back." Blake announced, before walking towards the dining room area, next to the kitchen.

"Hey, just in time, we're about to order some food. How about Chinese?" Michael explained, before Blake covered her face.

"You want me to eat Chinese food after what happened to us?" Blake questioned Michael as the eldest criminal was holding his iFruit phone and the menu to the Lucky Duck restaurant in his hand.

"Ah, come on, we were just debating on Chinese or pizza. They want different kinds, but me and you usually get pepperoni with extra cheese." Michael explained. "Chinese food ain't gonna kill you, kiddo."

"Fine, whatever, Dad." Blake said, before Michael gave her the menu for her and Ethan to look through. "I want beef with broccoli."

"Hm, always like your dad, Ladybug. Me and you are ordering the same thing." Carter stated.

"Orange chicken for me." Ethan said.

"That makes us two, Ethan." Max replied, knowing that she wasn't the only one who wanted orange chicken.

"Well, me and Frank are three and four for the orange chicken, but maybe I want green peppered steak." Michael said, while looking over the menu once more. "I don't know what Trevor or Lynnette-" Then he stopped talking after when he mentioned a certain pink haired teen, as Blake looked at him before walking towards him slowly.

"Who did you just say? Lunch's come over here?" Blake questioned.

"Now, B.B, don't get angry." Max said, holding her hands up as a sign of defense. "I sorta told your nutcase of an uncle to get the third car earlier and he told me Lunchables already got it. He just texted Mr. DS saying he's on his way."

Then Blake's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with both hands.

"Is there something that I should know?" Michael questioned both girls after noticing Blake's facial expression.

"You… let Lunch drive the last car we needed for the heist when she is gonna fuck up the car her own way?" Blake questioned slowly as she was still shocked and then everyone was doing the same facial shock expression just like her.

"Aw shit, I forget. We can't trust Lunch with certain things."

"Okay, girls calm down." Michael said reassuring them. "Call her back before…" All of a sudden they can hear _Fancy_ by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX playing from outside, before everyone ran outside to see Lunch and Trevor inside of the third Bravado Gauntlet car. The third car looked different from the one they saw in the email as it was supposed to be a black one. Instead it was black with a pink stripe, along with pink underbody lighting and it even had hydraulics while Lunch and Trevor were having fun inside.

"The hell?" Carter started to say.

"It just screams out Lunchables." Franklin stated.

"Well, we're fucked." Blake stated, before Trevor and Lunch climbed out of the Gauntlet car, walking towards everyone. "What kind of heist car is that? That looks like something I can find in a ghetto ass car shop!" She explained, yelling at Lunch.

"You needed a third car for this damn job, and you don't have to yell at me!" Lunch retorted.

"Now, Blake, Lunch-"

"She's out of the heist and you decide to go behind my fucking back and others. Are you fucking kidding me?!" Blake stated at Trevor.

"Since, we did we fuckin' vote on that, Shrimp?" Trevor questioned.

"All those in favor that Lunch is supposed to be not part of the job. Say I." Blake explained, before she raised her hand along with the other who agree and saying 'I' at the same time. "Now, any opposers?" She questioned.

"Hell no." Lunch rejected.

"She's on my side now." Trevor said.

"The I's have it." Blake stated.

"Okay, T, for now before, during, or after this heist. She's your responsibility. If anything happens to her, you have to confront Selena about this." Michael explained. "I've been doing it to Blake for over a month now, getting her involved with the FIB and other stuff that has been happening to her. I have to get her out of school, cause of this. She's now suspended, and we're both lucky that she's able to graduate with her class."

"Oh, so nobody cares about ol' Lunch?" She questioned. "The one who has weird pink looking hair? The one who lost her father when she was 5 years old and was flattened like a pancake? And also… The one… who lost… her fuckin' brother in a Merryweather shooting at the De Santa house?!"

"And you are wrong for that Michael. You too, Trevor." Carter said crossing his arms. "She's going to get herself hurt. And you already know what happened to Brad, you want that to happen to her?"

"Don't fuckin' bring him up, Grant!" Trevor said, gritted through his teeth.

"That's Missildine to you, Philips." Carter corrected him.

"Everyone calm down." Max said, standing between them. "This is gotten way outta of hand, when I was trying to scrape the corns off of Grandpa Buck's feet with a nail file and a used toothbrush."

"Consider yourself lucky, girlfriend." Lunch responded. "I had to do the right foot."

"That's it, I had enough. After this heist and Christian's funeral, we'll go our separate ways. I will stay with Michael and Carter from now on, and I'll be still seeing Franklin." Blake explained, before hugging Franklin and he hugged her back. "Trevor can do whatever the hell he wants. As long as it doesn't involve us. Understand?"

"As long as he stays away from my family, I'm alright with that." Michael said, before turning to face Carter. "What about you, C? You want him to be around Norah and Charlie?"

"I don't want him to be messing with them. You stay the fuck away from my wife, my son and daughters after this whole thing goes away." Carter said, agreeing with Michael.

"Uncle T, one day you're going to know when enough is enough." Ethan said, crossing his arms.

"Fine, as long as I don't stay around and watch the funerals of both Porkchop and Shrimp, when they become a pair of snakes in the future." Trevor said, before walking into Franklin's house, taking Lunch by her wrist.

"That's too tight!" Lunch exclaimed quietly.

"Whatever, a-hole." Blake said.

* * *

Now everyone was sitting down at dining room table after when the Lucky Duck Chinese food was delivered to Franklin's house as they all chip in to pay for their food… except for Trevor and Lunch's cheap asses.

"I want some chicken fried rice, Daddy."

"Hand me the soy sauce, C."

"Cock sauce on my orange chicken, Uncle M."

"Hey baby, let me have some of your beef and I'll give you some shrimp."

"Pass me the white rice and sweet and sour chicken."

"Porkchop, Shrimp, gimme a egg roll!"

"Who wants Cherry Sprunk, Cola, or Grape… Or T would recommend beer." Michael questioned before placing three two-liter soda bottles on the glass table.

"Trevor, spicy chinese food doesn't mix well with beer. You'll be up in the bathroom for a long time." Blake said, as she poured herself a cup full of Cherry Sprunk, before sitting back down next to Franklin.

"Ah, don't worry about good ol' Uncle T, Shrimp." Trevor said, after taking the medal top off his beer. Then he downed the whole beer bottle in between eating his orange chicken that had a hint of Los Santos Cock Sauce.

"Alright then, don't asking for my bathroom, homie." Franklin said, as a few laughs were heard around the table.

"Yeah, cause we all know what happen to you after the brownie fiasco." Blake responded, before sipping her Cherry Sprunk and she noticed Lunch opening a small white box and it contains small black orbs that look like black grapes.

"Hey, they gave us Chinese grapes on the house." Lunch said, having a few of them in her hands before placing them into her mouth and started chewing and swallowing. "Mmm… they're sweet alright… But they slippery in my mouth."

"Let me try." Trevor said, reaching over and dug his hand into the white take out box to grab a few, and taking them into his mouth. "Hey, not bad." He responded, before taking one more.

"That's good, Uncle T and Lunch." Blake said. "Cause they ain't grapes."

"Well, what are they?" Max questioned as she was looking inside of the take out box while her chopstick was holding onto a piece of her orange chicken.

"They're fish eyes, Lynnette and Uncle Nutcase." Michael answered as Carter cover his face and Ethan started looking away while the three ended up laughing at the end.

"Well, I like them." Trevor said, before taking another fisheye into his mouth.

Lunch's face immediately turn green as she stood up from the table, running towards the kitchen sink. Trevor on the other hand was enjoying them, as he continues eating them.

As Blake started drinking more of her soda, Franklin's eyes somehow noticed markings on Blake's chest, since she had her black leather jacket halfway zipped up.

"Baby, what's that on your chest?" Franklin questioned after sipping his Cola.

"What are you talking about?" Blake questioned, before she looked down at her chest which was almost covered her leather jacket, until she noticed red markings underneath her collarbone.

She slowly unzipped her jacket as she removed it off her body, until it caught everyone's attention at the table, except for Lunch who was still having a stomach bug after the fish eyes/grapes thing.

" _I owned you, Blakie, Steve H."_ Michael read out loud as he continues looking at his daughter's chest, before looking up at Blake.

"It's in my Red Apple Picking matte lipstick." Blake explained, knowing that it's not blood.

"Alright, this shit with Haines had gone too far!" Franklin retorted. "Now, he fucked us along with Weston, and now my girl?! Hell no!"

"Well, that's some good fortune for me." Lunch said sarcastically.

"What? Lunchables, this is serious!" Max said, before yanking onto Lunch's ponytail, hearing her screaming out in agony.

"I'm not talking about her." Lunch said, as she was holding a small strip of paper in her hand. "Read my fortune cookie." She said, handing it to Max, before eating the cookie.

" _Your ex-friend is fucked by a federal cop and a red haired woman, looking for blood."_ Max read out loud, before looking up at an enraged Blake.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Blake said enraged, as her hand swiftly lifted up to cover her eyes.

"Girl, you just knock over my grape soda!" Lunch exclaimed, while looking down at the mess, spilling onto the glass table and everyone was lifted up their food. Blake looked down at Lunch, before she stuffed three pieces of Lunch's sweet and sour chicken into her mouth.

"Mmm nom nom nom nom nom!" Blake managed to say, imitating her ex-friend in front of her face with the food in her mouth, before Lunch tackles the dark haired teen onto the floor.

"Yo, man, should we stop them?" Franklin questioned.

"Let them fight. They'll tired themselves out." Michael said.

"You sure, Mike?" Carter questioned.

"It happened to Blake and Amanda a few months ago. They were fighting over on not having sweets in the house. Ended up so tired of fighting, Amanda left out of the house with Tracey as Blake filled half the refrigerator with candy and chocolate and red velvet cupcakes." Michael said, reaching over towards Blake's plate, taking a few of the beef and broccoli onto his own plate.

"We might as well take some of their food. They aren't gonna noticed." Ethan said, before reaching over to Lunch's plate and taking her half eaten egg roll onto his plate.

"M, pass me Lunch's plate." Carter said, before Michael did so handing him Lunch's plate to have her orange chicken.

"Alright then, hand me some bell pepper steak, M." Franklin said, Michael agreed before giving him some on his plate.

"This is one crazy life Blake has." Max said, before having a spoonful of white rice and soy sauce in her mouth.

* * *

After dinner and her second fight, Blake decided to stay at Franklin's house in order to be safe overnight. When everyone was in the living room and just about to leave the house, Blake snuck outside to grabbed the briefcase with the sniper rifle into the house and hid it onto her side where her clothes are hanging up on.

Before she hid it, Blake decided to look at it once more and wondering if she was doing the right decision by killing Haines. Then she remembered that Steve left her a voicemail, since somehow her mother's words and voice was ringing through her mind.

Picking up her iFruit phone and went into the voicemail application, she tapped onto Steve's message before placing it onto her left ear.

" _How are you, Blakie? I hope you're doing okay after what happened at the Kortz Center and me losing a hand, also an arm… but my niece's body. Somehow, I'm losing my career, thanks to Davey and even your so called friends, family, and player boyfriend. But I'm willing to leave out of your life with your mother, if you do me one favor… I can see how you don't like being around Trevor Philips. The FIB was after him, when Davey and the coroner's office said that he's dead. But now… I want you to make it come true. I want you to kill Trevor Philips, for the way he fuck my ex-fiancce and change my so called stepdaughter. But I don't worry about them now, I only care about is your mother. Kill Philips for me, and I will leave you alone for now on."_

* * *

 **Now, Blake know that Haines want her to kill Trevor, but will she do it in order to have true freedom? Who will she listened to now? Macey or Steve? What will happen now?**

 **The Big Score mission is the next chappie, so get ready for the big and final heist that the Unholy Trinity will face off, in order to be in retirement as bank robbers with bars of gold?**


	65. The Big Score

**A/N~Someone from GTA IV is in this flashback and he knows someone...**

* * *

So far, Rockford Hills Academy Knights and Davis High Wildcats with a tieing score of 5-5 in the girl's charity softball game.

"What? What do you mean you can't supply me anymore, Terry?" Lunch questioned as she was on the phone talking to one of The Lost members and her drug dealer, Terry.

Then the baseball landed next to her as she decided not to notice it while on the phone.

"Lunch, get the ball!" Blake shouted.

"Haines, you got laps around the gym when classes begin next week, lass!" Coach Balor shouted.

"Well, yeah, I'm a little short right now, but I need some Sandy Candy right now." Lunch explained, before she heard her iFruit phone beeping, knowing she's receiving another call. "Terry, hold on, I have another call…" Then she looked at her phone screen, before switching to the other caller. "Yo!" She answered.

" _Lynnette, get the damn ball."_ Steve said on the other line, before Lunch switched back to Terry.

"Terry, let me call you back." She said, before hanging up the line.

"Lunchables, you ding dong! Get the ball!" Max shouted, as Lunch stood up from her pink fold out chair and used her pink baseball mitt to pick up the ball that was beside her, before calling Steve back.

" _Stevie, I got it!"_ Lunch exclaimed on the phone, before Steve hanged up the line and the blonde haired teen called Terry back, after sitting back down with the baseball bat in her mitt.

* * *

Everyone was upstairs in Franklin's Vinewood Hills home, preparing for the big day ahead of them. They exactly got 2 hours before the heist goes down. But Blake was downstairs in her boyfriend's bedroom inside of his closet looking at the sniper rifle in the briefcase. She was still dressed in her pajamas as she was staring down at the sniper rifle. Her fingers touched against the parts of the sniper rifle as she shivered once she felt evilness of her mother growing inside of her.

 _'Kill Haines, and me and my family will have true freedom.'_ Blake thought to herself, until she heard footsteps climbing down the stairs which made her jump and hid the briefcase back, underneath her clothes.

"Baby? Mike asking if you're ready, cause you been down here for a while now." Franklin said, before walking into his bedroom to see Blake slipping on her black skinny jeans and black combat boots, while showing her violet bra on front of her boyfriend.

"I'm still getting dressed… but hand me the duct tape."

"Girl, why you need duct tape for?" Franklin questioned, handing the duct tape towards Blake.

"It's to hide _these._ " Blake answered, having her hands underneath her small breasts.

"Oh… you need help?" Franklin questioned.

"Yes, please." Blake answered, before pulling out the strip of duct tape and handing to Franklin as he went around his girlfriend a few times to hide her breasts, until they were hidden. Then Blake slip on a black shirt that was a burning red snow cone, before combing through her short black hair. "Just give me a few more minutes, and I'll be upstairs with everyone." She said, before Franklin places his lips against hers, and left her downstairs in his bedroom.

* * *

Upstairs in Franklin's house, everyone was having a conversation before the heist begins. The young adults were there along with the experience heistmen, who were a little worried about that the heist will fail if one of the girls or Ethan got shot. And also Lunch somehow always fucking shit up at the last minute.

Then Blake finally came upstairs dressed and ready to do the heist with her first pistol in her right hand. She decided to have short hair let loose, instead of wearing a wig and in her right earlobe was Jade's feather earring and the other earlobe was her silver encrusted rose studded earring.

"Is that what you're wearing to do this heist?" Lunch questioned with a laugh, as Blake looked at her ex-friend. The pink haired teen had her hair up into a high ponytail, wearing a black jacket, black skinny jeans and her pink knee length high tops.

"Lunch, shut your dumbass up." Max retorted, with her arms crossed. Blake looked at her other friend and she was dressed in a black skater dress with black leggings, and her signature brown cowgirl boots. "We all know that you're going to mess this one up. And you better not. If you mess this up we're all going down and we might end up dead. This is a serious job."

"Yeah, either you be a woman or be a little girl for the rest of your life." Ethan said, warning her. He was dressed white button up shirt, with a red blood tie, black slacks and black loafers which is almost similar to what Blake used to wear from the Vangelico heist and the Paleto Score.

"Fine. Senior hottie, country girl from Sandy Shores and my ex-bestie wins." Lunch said, crossing her arms and looking away as she noticed Chop, barking loudly at her, before she hid behind Trevor. "Make sure that dog is on a leash, Frankie! I think he wants me again."

"Hey, girls, catch." Lester called out, before tossing Blake and Max a Union Depository security guard outfit.

"What's this?" Blake questioned, while looking down at the security guard outfit.

"Well, Michael, Trevor and Carter need more back, so they suggested that-" Lester said, before he was cut off by Michael.

"We need to more good shooters like you two." Michael explained, before Lunch walked towards him.

"How come they get to go in the Union Depository? I want to see the gold stuff too!" Lunch questioned.

"Well based on what everyone including my daughter and Maxie J said about you… _You always fuck shit up_." Michael explained, before everyone said the last part together, except for Lester and Trevor.

"Fuck all of y'all!" Lunch growled, showing her two middle fingers.

* * *

Now the whole team has 30 minutes to get to the Union Depository and meet the armored cars underneath the tunnel in Textile City. Blake and Max were dress up as Union Depository security guards while having their original heist underneath it.

"I don't feel comfortable in this." Max said, barely walking at a normal pace.

"Hey, me neither. Once we get to the rendezvous point, we'll take this off and abandon these outfits." Blake explained, before she and Max finally made it outside of Franklin's house.

"You ready, girls? We're about to make history." Michael questioned, as they looked at him.

"Yeah, it will be a history maker alright." Max replied, before walking towards the black Benefactor Dubsta.

"Hey, let me talk to you for a second." Michael said, before leading Blake towards Franklin's garage as Ethan started backing up the silver and black Bravado Gauntlet and the two were left alone. "Listen I'm not going to beat around the bush here, but I need to know something. Are you hiding anything from me that I'm not supposed to know about?" He questioned.

"No… why are you asking that, Daddy?" Blake questioned.

"Cause, I don't want to see you get hurt. Now, while we're on this heist, protect your friends including Ethan we get to the rendezvous point." Michael explained.

"Which is underneath the bridge near the strip joint." Blake stated.

"Smart girl." Michael said, before Blake slipped on the security guard helmet and she and Michael walked towards the Benefactor Dubsta, joining Carter, Trevor and Max. As Michael drive towards the Union Depository on Low Power Street, Blake and Max somehow notice something about this car that they're in with the other men.

"Hey, where did you get this car?" Blake questioned Trevor.

"Why are you asking me, Shrimp?" Trevor questioned back.

"Cause, this car has not been cleaning a while." Max answered.

"T, whose car is this? Because someone left their bubblegum scented car freshener hanging on the rear view mirror." Michael questioned, before touching the car freshener.

"And also…" Carter said, before lifting up a weed bong which made Blake and Max's eyes widened,and look away. "Somebody left a 5-inch dick shaped bong in the passenger side of the floor."

"Oh my God, this is Lunch's car!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is…" Blake said, moving her feet around the floor of the black Dubsta. "This used to be a purple colored Benefactor Dubsta. And it still has trash in the back seats. There's beer cans, Piswessier bottles empty Ziploc bags full of used weed… and even… " She said, before lifting up a dead black crow by its left foot. "Lunch's dead bird, Tweety."

Michael, Carter and Max groaned out as they were disgusted.

"Quick, pull over. I'm going to throw up." Max said, before Michael stop the car, and let Max climbed out the car and went behind a nearby tree.

"Here, since Lunch didn't feed her and let this bird die inside of her car…" Blake said, handing the dead crow towards Trevor. "You can have it for dinner and make you some… chicken and dumplings."

* * *

The first and second team arrived underneath the tunnel in Textile City, waiting for the armored cars to arrive. Blake and Max grabbed each other an assault rifle to get ready if something happens.

"Alright the truck ain't here yet, so let's wait it out here and stay calm." Michael said.

"Coolio." Carter said, before looking back at Trevor, Blake and Max.

"Wait a minute, are we calm? Do we start panicking?!" Trevor questioned.

"Just shut up and wait. Let's listen to some music for the time to go by." Blake said, before reaching over towards the front seats and turned on Lunch's CD player, and it played _James Joint_ by Rihanna. Then she turned it off before returning back to her middle seat. "Uh… never mind, I'll try and say calm with Maxie J here." She said, before Michael noticed the armored car.

"Alright, this is them." Michael announced.

"Okay… let's do this gentleman and… ladies." Trevor said.

"Eh, fuck you." Blake hissed as Max held up the middle finger.

"Language, Blakesleigh." Carter warned.

"Sorry." Blake apologized, before looking behind to see the two armored cars coming their way, underneath the tunnel. "Okay, second team, I want you to place the singers right." She said, through her earpiece as Ethan gave her a thumbs up after when he did. "Dad, your turn." She said, before hearing the stinger drop to the road. "Everyone, let's drive away. Ethan, move the car around, so the tires won't get blown off on your Buccaneer."

The first and second team moved away from the singers until the two armored cars went through them, blowing their tires out.

"Out! Out, now!" Michael shouted as the first team climbed out of the car and started aiming their assault rifles at the other security guards, making them come out the armored cars.

"Don't make me put a bullet in ya!" Max shouted, aiming her assault rifle.

"Oh shit, a girl with a gun!" One of the security guards exclaimed.

"Make that two women, bitch!" Blake retorted, having the assault rifle's suppressor close to one of the security guards heads.

"Oh shit!" Another security guard exclaimed after seeing the girls with an assault rifle.

Then Ethan's Buccaneer came closer as it made a complete stop, behind the armored cars.

"Let's go, two. Hurry!" Michael exclaimed, as Ethan and Eddie Toh climbed out of the blue classic sports car and started switching the tires out on the armored cars.

"Everyone can go, but except for one." Blake said, while aiming her assault rifle at them, before she started playing the eenie meenie miney mo game in a fast pace. "You. Are. Dead!" She said finishing her game, while aiming her riffle at the last guard on the left end.

"What, me?!" He questioned.

"Yeah, we need you." Michael said once more. "Good choice, B. What's your name?"

"Casey." He answered.

"Casey, get your ass in the truck!" Michael retorted.

"Okay…" Casey replied, before Max roughly nudged her assault rifle behind his back to make him move faster. As the team disperse back into their vehicles, Blake and Max were next to Casey as he started whimpering.

"Quit your damn whimpering. You're acting like a little bitch in front of me." Blake growled.

"Next stop. Union Depository." Michael said before driving the first armored car through the tunnel.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Casey said repeatedly.

"Hey, calm down. Those girls ain't going to hurt you unless you annoy them." Carter said.

"Fuck, fuck!" Casey exclaimed.

"Hey I need you calm. We're about to rob the biggest bank job in history. And we need you for this job." Michael explained.

"And I need you for my prison party." Max said. "What about you, big boy? You want to teach this country girl a lesson?" She explained, having her hand on his cheek.

"Excuse me?" Casey questioned.

"You are disgusting, MJ." Blake said, looking away, before the first and second team arrived at the loading docks of the Union Depository.

"Hey, I was expecting you like a half minute ago." The Union Depository guard outside of the garage said, before Blake pushed Casey towards the front seat to make him show his ID card, and they were finally inside.

"Good job. You didn't piss yourself." Blake said with a smile as she felt the armored car moving, before Michael parked the armored car.

"Don't do anything stupid." Michael warned, before Blake and Max placed their one of their hands on Casey's shoulders. The dark haired teen gave him a death glare and the caramel haired teen gave out a kinky sex growl.

"Authorization?" The manager said.

Casey was the first one to show his ID, before Michael and Carter showed theirs.

"Mines was taking on a bad day." Blake explained, showing hers.

"I felt lucky on my first day." Max explained, showing hers.

When it was Trevor turn to show his, the other people was starting to worry thinking that Trevor's could be fake.

 _'Well, we're doomed.'_ Carter thought to himself.

 _'Fuckin' Trevor.'_ Michael thought.

"Access granted." He said, before Blake and the others felt relieved before following.

"Come on, little bits." Trevor said, calling out the girls as they followed the manager towards the elevator. Blake stood behind Casey and Max stood next to him, before the dark haired teen glared at him from behind, as a warning.

 _'Lunch would have fucked us up right about now, if she was with us at the moment.'_ Blake thought to herself, before looking at the manager, Michael, Carter and Trevor.

"How's things?" The manager questioned as the group didn't say anything while looking away, before Max nudged at Casey to speak.

"Uh, good… uh yeah, everything's good." Casey answered.

After a few moments later, the elevator open its doors before the team follow the manager once again, until they notice the vault door which made Blake's eyes widened.

"So shiny…" Blake said quietly amazed, almost losing the grip on her assault rifle, before Michael nudges her to snap out of it. Then they watched Casey putting in the passcode to open the vault.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The manager started to say, before the group nodded at each other and follow the manager once again until they reach the room on the end where the bars of gold were there.

"Oh.." Carter said.

"My…" Blake said.

"Shit..." Max said, finished the sentence.

"There is a lot of gold in here." Trevor said, as he, Michael and Carter walked in, leaving Blake and Max.

"We're gonna be some rich bitches!" Max whispered.

"I know." Blake said, nodding as Trevor pushed the cart of gold and Max decided to help the psychopath, by helping him push the cart outside of the vault.

"Come on, you two, we have a schedule to keep." Michael stated.

"Damn, it's heavy." Max said, while pulling the heavy cart full of gold.

"You need to get some muscles." Blake stated, before helping Casey.

"Shut up." Max retorted, before the team pushed the carts into the elevator, leaving out Michael and Carter to walk behind them.

"Got many jobs after this?" The manager questioned the team.

"I'm retiring." Michael answered.

"Hm… me, I wanna go back to school and be something." Blake answered.

"What?" Michael whispered.

"I might wanna go to college after this." Blake answered.

"That's great." Carter whispered.

"I'm heading back to wherever I came from." Max replied

"Me, I have many jobs. And my youngest daughter would love to work with me someday." Trevor replied, as Blake rolled her eyes before the elevator door open.

"Ahh! My back!" Trevor groaned.

"Shut up, meth head!" Blake retorted.

"What?" The manager questioned.

"Just trying to make a funny." Blake replied, while looking at the manager giving out a fake laugh and the group laughed along with her.

"I'll get you back, ya hear me?" Trevor warned during his fake laugh, before giving Blake a death glare.

"You don't scare me." Blake whispered, while helping Casey with the cart of gold as they made to the loading docks. Then Carter and now a dressed up Ethan and Chef shows up, opening the first armored car door before Carter did the same with other one.

"Come on, let's not waste anymore time." Michael said.

"Hey, I'm not feeling so well-" Casey tried to say, before Michael and Blake placed their hands on each of his shoulder.

"Come on, Casey. Suck it up." Michael said.

"Yeah, we don't bite." Blake said.

"Except for me." Max said, before heading back into the armored car. Then Michael, Casey, Ethan and Blake were back into the first armored car as Carter, Trevor, Max and Eddie Toh were in the second one.

"Hey, who's this guy?" Ethan questioned, as Michael drove the armored car out of the Union Depository loading dock and followed Trevor.

"None of my business." Blake said, leaning back before getting on her earpiece to call Franklin. "Hey, how are we doing?"

"Not good. Merryweather already knows you have already robbed the UD, and they're on the way to catch y'all." Franklin said.

"Aw, damn, here we go." Blake said, turning the safety off on her assault rifle and gave it to Ethan. "Be careful, it's not a bubble gun." She said, before grabbing the other assault rifle and pulled out her pistol.

"Hey, I know how to shoot a gun, B. You just point and-" Ethan started to say, before he pulled the trigger back on the assault rifle and only two bullets came out, shooting through the roof of the armored car. "Shit!" He explained dropping the assault rifle and scaring Casey to death.

"Boy, what the fuck is your problem?!" Michael shouted, in shock.

"Who was that?!" Trevor questioned through the earpiece.

"C, your son pull the trigger back and shot through the roof." Michael explained.

"When I get my hands on you, boy!" Carter shouted through the earpiece, making the other people with ear pieces groaned out in pain.

"Fuck, I hope you got a solution for this problem." Michael said, as Blake and Ethan and the others in Trevor's armored car were about to get ready for the real fight ahead of them when they arrive at the rendezvous point. "Cause, me and C don't want three teen girls and a 20 year old idiot going down with us."

"Hey, old man!" Ethan retorted.

"I got your old man right here!" Michael warned, showing a balled up fist towards him.

* * *

 **Well that's part one of the Big Score mission! I did part one and two at the same time, while playing the Big Score mission by using the subtle way.**

 **And Ethan nearly killed us all, by pulling the rifle's trigger back inside of the armored car!**

 **In part two of the next chappie, I have an idea to how are the girls are going to escape the cops, without driving through Los Santos with a five star rating.**

 **The song that was playing in Lunch's Benefactor Dubsta, _James Joint_ by Rihanna. That's Lunch's theme, if she had her own trailer, along with Michael, Blake, Franklin, Trevor and Carter.**

 **And also Sandy Candy is another made up name for weed in Los Santos.**


	66. Divided (Part Two of The Big Score)

**A/N~I used a Rush Hour 2 reference in this chappie, if y'all can find it!**

* * *

"I don't like pink, Shrimp." Trevor retorted as his five year old niece, Blake was painting Essie's Unicorn A Cut Above glitter pink nail polish onto the Canadian's dirty nails.

"But it looks good on your nails, Uncle T." Blake said, after putting the nail polish brush back inside, and twisted it tightly. "Here, dry it like this." She explained, doing an up and down motion with her hands.

Trevor followed Blake's instructions, before she stood up from the floor and grabbed a pink tiara from her bed, placing it on top of her uncle's head.

"Wait? Shrimp?" Trevor called out after when Blake ran out her bedroom to get the carton of grape juice from out the refrigerator, and came back. "What is this? What are we doin'?"

"We're playing tea party!" Blake answered, after pulling out her tea party set, along with her plushies, Bun-Bun and Kuma-chan.

"Oh, hell no!" Trevor retorted, before standing up from the floor.

"Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Mikey, and Uncle Brad said no bad words! No Doritos for you, mister!" Blake retorted.

"What did you say, Shrimp? Doritos?" Trevor questioned, after pausing for a few seconds.

"Yeah…" Blake said, before pulling out two unopened chip bags of Doritos in Nacho Cheese and Cool Ranch from underneath her bed. "I've got Doritos. And Daddy has beer in the fridge." She explained.

A few minutes later, Carter, Michael and Brad arrived back the Grant-Rose trailer home as they can hear princess music playing in Blake's room.

"Hey, T." Michael called out, before he, Carter and Brad saw Blake and Trevor dancing around the room, wearing makeup, tiaras and feather boas around their necks, before Trevor noticed them while eating the bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos.

Michael, Carter and Brad looked at Trevor with wide-eyes, before they started laughing at him, since they never seen him like this before in their lives.

* * *

After Franklin led the two armored cars towards the destination in Strawberry with Lunch yelling in his ear telling him which light should be turning red or green, the two armored cars arrived underneath the bridge in front of three Bravado Gauntlets.

"Oh thank, God! I nearly wet myself." Blake cried, before running towards Franklin to give him a hug.

"Don't worry. After this, we'll spend the night together, alright?" Franklin said, and Blake nodded.

"You guys redistribute the weight. Ethan, Lynnette help them." Michael commanded, before Ethan and Lunch nodded. "Blake, Maxie J, stay with us."

"Damn, I can't believe we got the medal!" Franklin exclaimed, looking at the carts full of gold.

"Yeah, at least. Lynnette wasn't there to fuck us up. Ethan nearly killed us all." Michael explained.

"Hey, old man, watch it!" Ethan retorted, while carrying two gold bars into one of the Gauntlet cars.

"I gave you a black eye. You want me to give you another one?" Michael warned, as Ethan gulped as he remembered while Michael had the chance for him and Blake to switch seats, and the 45 year old criminal got him in his left eye.

Then Blake walked towards the silver and black Bravado Gauntlet as she stood in front of the muscle car, admiring its shape and colors.

"I really like you." Blake said, laying her upper body down on the hood of the Bravado Gauntlet. "I hope I can have you forever after this heist." She said before kissing the hood.

"Did you just kiss the hood?" Ethan questioned.

"No, I didn't!" Blake lied quickly, after lifting her upper body up while looking back at Michael and the others.

"Hey, Shrimp, let's not forget about ol' Case here." Trevor said, pushing Casey down to the ground.

"Hey, hey, wait…" Blake said, walking back towards Trevor. "Let him go."

"What? I thought you were a ruthless killer, Shrimp, after killing your sweet mother." Trevor explained.

"She's not dead, damn it!" Blake finally confessed.

"What? So you mean to tell me that she's alive?" Trevor questioned, and Blake nodded slowly.

"She's right." Michael responded, walking towards them. "I've known the truth from the beginning, and I've been waiting on that confession since." He explained, before looking at Casey. "Get up!"

"What?!" Trevor exclaimed, before Michael handed Casey a gold bar as a reward.

"T, we're letting him go. He's useless now and I'm not taking an innocent life again, after what I did back in 2004." Carter explained. "You were the one saying, let's leave Mike behind but I've save him."

"You tell them something, and I'll have him and these two girls after you." Michael warned, pointing to Trevor, Blake and Max. "Or worse."

"What's the worse part?" Lunch questioned.

"Yeah!" Blake exclaimed, before grabbing a Piswessier bottle from off the ground and slammed it against the back of Lunch's head, knocking the pink haired teen unconscious.

"Damn, Blake!" Max said, checking over Lunch's pulse. "She's knock out, you guys."

"Yeah… I was jumped. I never saw the whole thing." Casey said backing away from them.

"Go!" Michael retorted.

"You are a fucking softie again, just liking in you fuckin' pants!" Trevor growled, standing in front of Michael and Carter. "And I wish I would've fucked your young wife sooner!" He said to Carter. "And that divorce couldn't come sooner, since Blake beat the hell out of your fat ass son and that plastic wife of yours!"

"Fuckin' A!" Michael retorted.

"Not my fucking wife, asshole!" Carter retorted.

"Hey! Work first, bicker last. We've got work to do." Franklin said.

"Yeah, this is not going to be another episode of _Jerry Springer_." Ethan explained.

"Frenemies on the next Jerry Springer!" Blake said.

"No, Crazy Ass Uncles and Fathers on the next Jerry Springer!" Ethan corrected, as Blake and Max laughed.

All of a sudden they heard tires squealing, which causes the whole heist team to look at the other direction of where it was coming from. Franklin taken a few steps forward to see who had arrived, underneath the bridge.

"Oh shit! Merryweather!" Franklin announced.

"Mercenary motherfuckers!" Trevor said.

"No laughing matter, let's go!" Michael said.

"Max, you be with me and Ethan while we have Lunch with us, still recovering." Blake explained, as Ethan started picking up Lunch's unconscious body, before Blake and Max nodded and followed the eldest teen behind cover.

"Ethan, girls, get ready!" Michael shouted, after checking on his advance shotgun, before looking at them as Blake and Max were taking off the Merryweather guard uniforms and they were back to their heist clothes.

"Yeah, we're armed and ready!" Ethan shouted, before looking back at Lunch. "Damn it, pink, wake up."

"Let's keep her down for now." Blake stated. "If she shoots along with us, she's gonna fuck up and get herself killed."

Then Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Carter got behind cover and started shooting along with the young teenagers as the others people who were also chosen for the heist were still loading up the gold bars into the trunks of the Gauntlets.

"Come on, you asshole!" Trevor shouted, while shooting.

"I'll kill your friends too!" Blake shouted, while shooting. "Cause I have my brother, my bestie and my unconscious ex-bestie to have my back!"

"If we punch through, we get cleared. Come on, C!" Michael said, as he started walking towards the next cover while shooting at the same time.

"Damn it's been a long time since I shoot this!" Carter said, feeling the rush adendrine excitement of having an assault rifle in his hands after 9 years.

"Yeah, back in Ludendorff 2004, right bud?" Michael shouted.

"Yeah. Carter Missildine is back, bitches!" Carter shouted, while shooting before heading to the next cover area with Michael.

"Max, are you getting some?!" Blake questioned, as she shot down a Merryweather guard.

"Snipers on the overpass!" Trevor shouted.

"Yeah…" Max replied, before helping Franklin out by taking care of the snipers on the overpass and finally taken them down. "If I had a sniper rifle it would have been better results with two bullets. But I like using the assault rifle better!"

"Thanks, Maxie." Franklin said.

"Ethan, how is pinky?" Trevor questioned.

"She's… still knocked out." Ethan started to say, before going back into cover check on Lunch, who was still unconscious at the moment.

"When we split up, the girls are gonna have to take her into the sewers." Michael said.

"The sewers?" Max questioned.

"They explain to me the other night that we have to go through the sewers to get back to Rockford Hills in order to hide our trail." Blake explained, before shooting down another Merryweather guard, until another Merryweather guard was coming towards Max, which made the dark haired teen throw a combat knife at his face, making him scream out in pain and the caramel haired girl finally shot him down.

"Thanks, B." Max said after getting into cover. "I have a funny feeling this ain't the end of them in the future."

"Hey, let's keep our head high…" Blake said shooting her assault rifle over the cover spot, aimlessly. "And fight our way through this." She finished, and Max nodded before reloading her assault rifle.

As they taken down more Merryweather guards, it's started to thin out when there were less guards coming to shoot them down.

"I think that's it. That's the last of them." Michael announced.

"So much for the bulletless revolution." Trevor said, after everyone got together.

"Man, we always get fucked up, no matter what." Franklin said.

"You and me both." Blake said, before looking at Michael. "Where are we supposed to go?" She questones, before Ethan shows up with an unconscious Lunch in his arms.

"Alright, Ethan, you're driving." Michael said. "Blake, Max, you're going to have to take Lunch with you to the sewers. We can't risk having her with us."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Max questioned.

"I've sent Blake a map of the sewer layout, so you and her will know the way back to Rockford Hills." Lester explained, as Blake went into her email and downloaded the map of the underground sewers.

"Alright…" Blake said, before grabbing Lunch's left arm and Max did the same thing with the other one. "Let's go, Maxie J. We ain't got much time." She said, before they made it towards the entrance of the Vanilla Unicorn, where the manhole to that leads towards the sewers. "Okay…" She said, before removing the manhole and the four Bravado Gauntlet cars went past them and blew their horns. "Be careful, dudes!" She shouted.

"Okay, let me climb down first." Max said, before climbing down with an unconscious Lunch.

"Hurry, they'll be here soon." Blake said, before climbing down last and placing the manhole back to where it belongs. Then she pulled out her phone to turn on the flashlight and look at the sewer map that will help them get to Rockford Hills. "Okay, we should make the first turn to the right…" Blake started to say, before she and Max heard Lunch groaning as she started to wake up. "Aw, shit."

"Where am I? Why's heaven dark and smells like shit?" Lunch started asking questions, before fully waking up to see that she was with Blake and Max in the sewers. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed, while looking around.

"Come on, Lunch, we don't have much time."

"The cops are looking for us and the others at the moment." Max said, before walking forward into the sewer water along with Blake.

"Whoa! I ain't going in there!" Lunch complained, after leaning forward to make her body stop before touching the dirty water.

"Come on!" Blake said.

"I'm not going in there! One of y'all is going to carry me through this! Hell no!" Lunch disagreed.

"I don't want the cops on our asses! And beside, you're heavy." Max said.

"There's rats in there!" Lunch explained.

"There's no rats!" Blake said, while looking around in the dirty water underneath them.

"Look at that rat!" Lunch said, pointing towards the dead rat floating in the sewer water.

"Ah, forget you!" Blake said, before running through the sewer water while looking on her phone for the correct way to head back to Rockford Hills. Max left Lunch behind as she decided that she didn't want to be in the sewers much longer. And finally, Lunch decided to follow them through the sewer as she tiptoed her way through the water, getting her pink knee-length high tops wet.

* * *

Over two hours has passed since The Big Score heist and the others haven't heard from Blake and the girls ever since they saw them climbing into the manhole and escaping through the sewers.

" _Hey, you've reached Blake De Santa. I'm not able to get to the phone-"_ Michael heard on his iFruit phone, before ending the call. "Shit, okay. Now, I'm worried about Blake and the girls."

"Hey, same here, dog." Franklin said, while dialing Max's number, before receiving the out of service voicemail. "Where the hell they at?" He questioned, after ending the phone call, before looking at Trevor who was eating one of Blake's cupcakes. "Ain't you supposed to be worrying about the girls? What about Lunch who sees you as her father?"

"Frankie boy, calm down…" Trevor said, before taking another bite. "They'll be here. I'm not worried about Shrimp, Lunch and the other girl at the moment."

"Her name is Maxie J, Uncle T." Ethan stated after standing up from the white sectional couch.

"You know what? This is all Trevor's fault from the beginning!" Carter exclaimed.

"What are you saying that it's my fault for, Grant?" Trevor retorted, throwing the half eaten cupcake on the floor.

"Yeah, it's fuckin your fault, Trevor. If we had the girls with us, instead of going through a sewer full of rats and fuckin dirty water. And also, not agreeing to go on this heist with you to filled your wants. None of this shit never would have happen, if you didn't try to find me or make me break that news out to Blake that way after finding out what happened to Brad!" Michael explained with anger.

"Oh so, softie and fat fuck got balls, huh?" Trevor retorted. "After nine years, you fake motherfuckers got some real hard balls, instead of fuckin pussies and man purses, huh?!"

"You know what, I wish I would have killed you back in those woods, when I had the chance to run away from you and the police, claiming that my old self got killed." Carter explained. "But I fucking had it!" He shouted, before looking at Michael. "Mike, why don't we kill this asshole, right here and now?"

"Fuckin A-right!" Michael agreed, before Franklin and Ethan tries to separate the three away from fighting each other in the living room, until the two heard the front doors opening and closing.

"Ethan, get me the butcher knife! I'm gonna slice and dice him!" Carter shouted.

"Hey…" Blake's voice was heard after when Carter finished shouting at Trevor, until the three turned to face the three teen girls who were standing in the living room with them, covered in dirty water and mud, stinking up the whole living room. "What's going on here?" She finally questioned.

"Baby girl…" Michael called out as he walked towards Blake, before she stopped him.

"Don't… come close." Max said, while holding one of her hands up to stop Michael and the other adults in the room with them.

"Yeah, we all stink. Especially, pinky." Blake agreed, pointing towards Lunch on her left.

"Hey, bitch!" Lunch exclaimed.

"It's true, Boxfield Solomon." Max stated, looking at the dirty pink haired teen.

"You even smell a little funky. I think you've fell or step into some rat shit." Blake said.

"Girls… what took y'all so long? We've though you be back here in an hour." Carter said, covering up his nose.

"We would have, but the ex-besties decided to have another fight in the sewers about which way we should be going. It taken them 30 minutes to finally stop fighting. And then another minute…" Max explained.

"We went the wrong direction, thanks to Lunch. And when we reached a dead end, and a sewer gator was chasing us, causing us to drop our phones in the water… except for mines… and left the other way." Blake explained the last part.

"Baby, you alright? Did he bite you in the ass?" Franklin questioned.

"He nearly bite Lunch in the ass… But other than that, we're okay without our phones... But mines is alright, thanks to the waterproof case you've bought me... And besides… I need a hot jacuzzi bath with my favorite shampoo and shower gel." Blake said, before leaving the living room and climbing up the stairs.

"You mind if I um…" Lunch started to ask a question, before Michael sighed.

"Go nuts, Lynnette." Michael said, pointing towards the backyard of his pool, knowing that Lunch wants to take a bath in the jacuzzi.

"Yay!" Lunch exclaimed happily, before running outside taking off her clothes.

When Blake enter her bedroom, it was the same as she left that fateful night when Merryweather attacked the house and she was taken away from home. She wanted to be back at home, once everyone… including Amanda is safe and sound, away from trouble.

Blake walk into her closet to grab her some clothes. She decided to grab a purple graphic tank top saying ' _Drink Some Coffee, Put On Some Gangster Rap and Handle It'_ along with a pair of black leggings. Then she had a funny feeling that someone was watching her from her bedroom. She knew that it couldn't be Chloe, because Ethan shot his ex-girlfriend and Blake burned her body by using Michael's whiskey and a match.

Leaving her closet, she felt that be watched presence disappeared after looking around in her bedroom at the De Santa's house. Blake sighed, before she noticed that her iFruit phone's screen started flashing as she received a missed call and now a voicemail from Rockford Hills Academy.

"What does the academy want me for now?" Blake questioned herself, after lifting up her iFruit phone and look at her phone screen once more.

Whatever her school wanted to talk to her about, Blake has a funny feeling that it would be bad or good news about her suspension.

* * *

 **Well, I did every heist in the whole video game and Blake has become a true heist girl.**

 **Achievement Unlocked: A True Heist-Girl**

 **Description: You decided to use Blake in the five heists and she's earned her take. Michael De Santa is proud of her, that she'd made it out alive. (Yay for me!)**

 **What will happen in the next chapter now? We've got the Third Way, Something Sensible, and The Time's Come. What will be the true ending to Blake's story? Will there be more to the story before and after the endings of Grand Theft Auto V: Sweet and Deadly?**


	67. Darker Days

Blake and her friends decided to have a night on the town, by heading to Tequila-la-la for a few drinks and dancing. They were drinking shots of whiskey, gin and even tequila. So far Blake and Max only drank down a few shots, until Lunch decided to be greedy and drink down all the shots, before asking for another tray.

"Damn, Lunch, slow down." Max said, grabbing the gin glass shot away from Lunch's hand.

"You're cute when you're… like that, Maxie J." Lunch slurred as she hiccuped between the pause.

"Okay, that's enough drinks." Blake said, moving the other tray away from the blonde haired teen. "Let's go dancing." She suggested, before she, Max and Lunch stood up from the bar until the blonde haired teen decided to take an apple martini with her.

 _Let Me Hear_ by Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas was playing loudly on the speaks as Blake and the others were dancing like heavy metal punk rockers. Lunch on the other hand was trying to drink the rest of her apple martini while bobbing her head, but keep spilling her drink out on the dancefloor and missing her straw.

"This is the best night of our lives!" Blake shouted with happiness, before the music stop suddenly as the other people were complaining about the music being off and so is the party lights.

"Hey? What happened to the music?" Lunch complained, before throwing her martini glass on the floor.

"Hell, I don't know." Max answered, while looking around the club and noticed Michael. "Shit, B, it's your uncle."

"Ah, ginger snaps!" Blake said surprised as she noticed him walking around to the club to find his niece or Max and Lunch.

"Okay, everyone calm down. Someone's old man is here to find his niece and her friends, cause the girls were underage and used fake IDs." The DJ explained as Blake, Max and Lunch decided to hide behind the bar while Michael searches for them, before the music came back on.

* * *

"Rockford Hills Academy called?" Michael questioned his daughter as he handed her a drink, before realizing that Michael gave her a glass of his whiskey.

"Yeah…" Blake answered, before handing back the glass. "I can't have anymore whiskey remember?"

"Hey, I'm letting you have a drink. We're supposed to be celebrating after a job well done." Michael stated. "Come on, let's join the others." He suggested, pointing towards the backyard.

"But, can we make this call first?" Blake questioned after sitting her drink down on the middle counter in the kitchen.

"Yeah, if you want to get it over with." Michael answered. "Probably is gonna talk about your suspension, anyway." He explained, before Blake dialed Rockford Hills Academy on her iFruit phone.

" _Hello, and thank you for calling Rockford Hills Academy, home of the knights. If you want to call the main office for attendance, please dial 1. For Principal Lisa Strickland's office, please dial 2-"_ Blake and Michael listened to the voice operating machine of calling the academy, before the dark haired father dialed 2. " _Please wait, while we transfer your call."_ Then Blake and Michael stated to hear elevator music for a few seconds, until someone picked up the phone. " _Lisa Strickland, how may I help you?"_

"Principal Strickland? This is Blake De Santa calling and I was wondering if you call me for a reason, cause you've left me a voicemail earlier."

" _Yes, I did call you Miss. De Santa and I'm calling to tell you that your suspension here at Rockford Hills Academy has been overturned and you can come back within a few days."_ Lisa Strickland explained over the phone as Blake and Michael were relieved that the dark haired teen can go back to school soon, before the school year is over.

"That's great to hear, I'm finally relieved, Lisa that you've decided to bring my daughter back." Michael said.

" _Yes I am calling her to bring her back, but somehow her music teacher needs her help. You see your daughter Blake is an advanced music student of her class and within a few days it will be the end of the year luncheon for parents and students. Rachel Fuka Fuka needs Blake for the luncheon to perform a song with her advanced music class."_ Lisa Strickland explained. " _Blakesleigh, do you think you can do that? And also she wants you to sing that song that you were singing the other day up on that stage."_

"Path to Isolation… I've stopped writing music for a while but... I'll manage." Blake answered.

" _Alright then, I will overturn your suspension and you should be able to have your advanced music class uniform with you, since Rachel gave them out to her students to wear during special events like this. I hope to see you there and your family as well."_ Lisa Strickland explained, before Blake ended the phone call and looking up at Michael.

"That luncheon is going to be on the day of Christian's funeral. We can't go there." Blake disagreed with her arms crossed.

"Blakesleigh, I'm willing to see you perform again. I know it will be a sad day for all of us after what happened to Lynnette's brother, but we'll make it a good day as well." Michael explained.

"Alright… Can't believe I have to wear the uniform." Blake sighed, before taking back her glass and left the kitchen with Michael.

"Hey, maybe you'll look cute in it." Michael stated.

* * *

Once they were outside with the others, they all celebrating a job well done after achieving the greatest heist in history. Robbing the Union Depository and getting out with bars of gold enough for them to be rich and retire in style.

Everyone seems to be having a good time, but Michael and Carter has suspicions that Blake wasn't the same like them.

When everyone was drinking whiskey or either a beer bottle, Blake just staring at the glass in front of her and decided to go get herself a drink of fruit punch. A few minutes later, Blake brought out a tray of cupcakes that she made which was supposed to be Little Vespucci's future sweets, since Blake will be working with Carter by adding new ideas and even adding sweet delectables to the menu.

Everyone seems to be enjoying Blake's cupcakes but Blake didn't feel the same when she was about to eat hers. She was about to go in for a bite, but somehow she rejected it by putting it back down.

"Mike, I'm worried about our little girl." Carter said, before looking back at Blake who was now sitting down at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water, listening to music. "She's not like this." He stated, taking another sip of his whiskey.

"Yeah, maybe it's because of how dangerous the heist was." Michael answered.

"Michael, you have dragged Blake into four different heists and she made it out alive, but her health problems almost got in the way after them." Carter explained. "Hey, give me a cigarette, would you?"

"Yeah, 'course, bud…" Michael answered, before pulling out his Redwood cigarettes and blue lighter. He looked inside of the pack of cigarettes to see that he only had one more left, which he needed it. "Ah… I only have one more and I need it for later. Wait, I thought you quit smoking years ago when we found Ethan on your doorstep." He explained.

"I did quit smoking, but when I get upset about certain things. I gots to have me a cigarette to calm down." Carter said, before calling Blake back towards them as she was still listening to music. "Alright, listen up. I know I've been clean for at least 20 years, but this is a dire emergency. I need a cigarette. Right now!" He explained as Blake, Max, Lunch, Franklin and Ethan were looking at each other.

"Uh, Dad… we don't smoke." Ethan lied.

"I run a restaurant. And the people that I hired are trained gunman to protect us from being robbed. I even hired Norah's stepbrothers Bunny and Ruthless to protect my place as well. So stop distracting me, boy!" Carter explained.

"Okay, Pops calm down. If you need a cigarette, we don't smoke." Ethan said, lying once more.

"Listen to me, I know 1 out of 5 young adults smoke. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5!" Carter explained, counting Blake, Max, Lunch, Franklin and Ethan. "Now, I am going to close my eyes. And when I open them there better be a cigarette between these two fingers." He said, opening his middle and index finger with his eyes closed. "I don't care if it's tobacco, menthol, or a James Joint. Just give me the good stuff now!"

Carter waited until he felt a Redwood cigarette between his two fingers. "Thank you." He said relieved. "Light." Then he heard multiple flicks of cigarette lighters going off, until the end of his cigarette was burning before he started inhaling in the smoke.

Blake pulled out a cigarette of her own, and flick on her teal colored lighter before heading back to the pool and started listening to _Heaven_ by Julia Michaels through her teal colored earbuds.

Then she felt someone touching her shoulder as she looked up to see Michael. "What do you want?" Blake questioned as she sounded irritated.

"Hey, watch it." Michael warned as Blake taken her earbuds and the dark haired father sat down next to he after taking off his shoes and putting his feet in the water. "Is everything completely alright? I know you've confessed earlier about your mother being alive. But I known for a while now. I haven't told Carter yet about her." He explained.

"I know, Michael- I mean Dad." Blake said, shaking her head to think straight. " I should have told you but to let you know… she's actually here for me." She explained, covering up the truth. "She wants to keep an eye on me to make sure I'm okay, before she leaves me completely."

"You sure that's the truth? I mean she's fuckin' Agent Dickhead on the side and looking out for ya? That's supposed to be my job and even Davey's." Michael explained.

"I promise you that she'll leave soon. I just got to do one more visit and that is it. Cali will be there with me." Blake lied.

"Who's Cali?" Michael questioned.

"She's an FIB agent who works along with Dave. And she happens to be my Auntie on my mother's side." Blake explained, before rubbing her hands around the rough bandages on her forearm.

Michael seem to take notice of her bandaged arms, as he was confused of why Blake was wearing them around her arms once again. He doesn't remember Blake wearing them earlier this morning before the Big Score heist began. Was there something else that she was hiding away from him and even her own family?

* * *

As the day of Christian's funeral arrived, Michael was already dress in a black suit while putting on expensive cologne. Amanda was already dress in expensive black dresses as well, while they were waiting on Blake to changed into her advanced music class uniform for them to see.

"Blake, come out of the bathroom, we need to see what you look like in your music uniform, before leaving." Amanda said, after knocking on the shared bathroom that's connect to Blake's hotel room and Michael and Amanda's.

"Forget it!" Blake rejected. "I'm not coming out looking like this!"

"Blake, that uniform costed me over a hundred dollars. Come on out, it's just me and Amanda." Michael said while petting Touka who was curled up against his left leg on the bed. Then before the bathroom door open as Blake walked out wearing her advanced music class uniform for the academy's end of the year luncheon.

Her uniform was based off a French style uniform as she wore a white button up shirt that had the Rockford Hills Academy symbol on the left sleeve shoulder, a red and blue striped tie underneath her black twin buckle tab jumper that had a pleated skirt and the Rockford Hills Academy symbol on the right side of the torso. On her legs were red tights and black round toe fashion bowtie zipper heels.

"Aww, Blake, you look cute." Amanda said, before taking a picture of Blake on Michael's iFruit phone.

"No pictures, Amanda, _s'il vous plaît_." Blake said after hiding her face away when Amanda taken the picture of her.

"Blakie Bear, seriously, you look beautiful." Michael said, before fixing Blake's red beret on top of her short black hair.

"Dad, Amanda…" Blake said, before having her hands on her hips. "Dressing up for this luncheon, makes me look like a French dork."

"What makes you say that?" Michael questioned, before Blake narrowed her teal colored eyes at Tracey who was just texting on her iFruit phone. "Just ignore her, she ain't that much talented like you."

"Michael!" Amanda hissed.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Dad?!" Tracey shrieked.

"It's true, Trace. I didn't ask to do this. The music teacher wanted me to." Blake said, crossing her arms. "By the way, where's Jimmy?" She questioned.

"He's still in his room, fooling around with one of your ex-besties." Tracey answered.

"I'm getting sick of Lunch playing around with Jimmy." Blake said disgusted.

"You and me both." Michael said.

"Don't forget about me. Those two are nasty dorks. I mean, what do they see in each other? Smoking pot?" Tracey explained.

"Alright, before we all get sick about those two. Let's get ready to go to this funeral and come back. That's all we're doing." Michael explained. "Going straight to the funeral and coming back to the hotel, so we can be safe and sound." Then Michael turn around to face his youngest daughter, still wearing her advanced music class uniform. "Blake, go get change in your clothes, and we'll be waiting for you… and even Jimmy."

"Eww, why you bring him up again?" Tracey said, disgusted.

"I know. Bleah!" Blake said, before going back into the shared bathroom to change into her funeral clothes.

* * *

When the De Santa's arrived at the Holy Spirit Church in Little Seoul on Ginger Street, they met up with Franklin and the Misslidine's who were waiting for them in their cars.

"You had to wear leggings with that?" Amanda questioned, as she noticed what was Blake wearing to Christian's funeral. She wore a black vintage floral lace long sleeve boat neck cocktail dress, black leggings with white crosses on them and the same heels with the bowties on her feet.

"Hey, I don't want to be showing my legs." Blake said. "Stay out of my business." She said, before walking away from her until Amanda pulled her wrist back as Blake winced her eyes and cried out in pain. "Let go, bitch!"

"Bitch?!" Amanda said, shockingly before…

*SMACK*

Blake was slapped in the face as Amanda had a hint of her stepdaughter's teal blue matte lipstick on her fingers which is called Dolphin. She look back at her, before having her fists balled up in anger until she punched Amanda in the nose, making her fallen down onto her back.

"Yeah, you are one!" Blake retorted, before walking away from everyone to calm down. As everyone was with Amanda, it felt like she was invisible while was alone in the rose garden of the church before she heard footsteps coming towards her. Blake turn around to see her boyfriend as she was looking down at her fashionable black heels with the bowties on it.

"Yeah?" Blake said quietly, before breathing in and out through her mouth silently.

"Hey, Amanda didn't have to do that to you. She was tryna a better mother." Franklin explained, before noticing Blake hugging herself and breathing heavily. "Baby, you alright? You don't look well." He questioned.

"Can… Can you leave me alone for a second. I need to calm down." Blake said, while feeling her stomach and heart being stabbed multiple times.

"Alright then, baby." Franklin said, as he started hugging Blake from behind and place a kiss on top of the dark haired teen's short black hair, before letting go.

In the corner of her teal colored eyes, she taken one last look to see that Franklin was truly walking away from her as everyone was still in front of the church. She rolled up both of her lace sleeves to see more blood bleeding through the rough bandages, before she started shaking and hugging herself.

When she reaches out for the white rose, she remove it from the bush and place it onto her ear to make her look more girly, before returning back to others after when she calmed down.

* * *

"Can I please have everyone's attention, so we can get started." Selena said, through the microphone, before she heard low chatter going on toward her left to see everyone except for Trevor and Lunch at the buffet table.

"Pass me the buffalo wings, baby." Michael said.

"Hot or mild?" Amanda questioned.

"I need a cheese stick." Holly Jocelyn said, holding up her plate as her mother, Courtney place a cheddar stick on it. "Thanks Mom."

"Hey, try my apple fritters. They'll be part of the Little Vespucci's sweets menu soon." Blake said, holding up a tray of them as Cali and Dave taken a few.

"Hey! Put the damn food down and listen up!" Lunch retorted through the microphone as everyone at the table look at them. "Now!" But everyone didn't listen and continue on with their business at the buffet table.

"Here, let Charlie teethed on a dill pickle. I've done it before with Blake and Jim." Michael said, before Carter and Norah agreed and taken a pickle slice as Charlie slowly teethed on it.

"Sit your asses down now, and respect my girlfriend and her daughter!" Trevor shouted in the microphone as a few groans were heard.

"Damn it, Trevor!" Amanda hissed.

"Okay, here we're sitting down." Michael said, before leading his wife and kids towards the black church chairs on the second row.

"T didn't have to be so loud." Franklin said.

"Yeah, no shit, Frank." Michael agreed as Franklin sat down next to Blake. "I didn't want to be here to begin with."

"Hey, we're back here if you need us." Cali said, as she and Dave sat down in front of Blake and Michael.

"So, don't start nothing, Townley and Rose." Dave warned.

"Yeah, whatever, Davey." Blake said, before turning back around to face the front while taking a bite of her strawberry.

As the organ started playing while the funeral service begin, Blake felt her iFruit phone vibrates as she looked to see that Macey was calling her. So, she decided to ignore it before paying attention to the service. Suddenly, her iFruit phone vibrates once more as she decided to take one more look and she received a text message from Steve.

She slowly unlocked her phone to have a look at the message that he sent her.

' _Turn around'_

She hidden her phone once more, before raising her head up to look at the preacher, and decided to turn around to her left very slowly. Before turning around behind her, she place a kiss on Franklin's cheek… until in the corner of her teal colored eyes, she saw Macey and Steve sitting down far away in the back of the church.

Her teal colored eyes widened in fear as she can feel her heart hurting once more, which she started clutching onto it and caught Michael's attention.

"Baby girl, you alright?" Michael questioned, moving a strand of black hair out of Blake's face, before Blake's heart stop hurting when she felt Michael's fingers touching her face.

"I'm fine… Daddy, I'm fine." Blake answered, in a normal voice tone.

"Hey, you're in church, respecting my dead brother." Lunch stated after turning around to face the De Santa's and shushing them.

"Shush! You're in church, pink." Blake retorted quietly.

"Don't start with me today. Or you'll be losing some teeth." Lunch warned as she turned back around to face the front, before Michael nudges Blake's shoulder.

"You can't fight your ex best friend in a church. What is wrong with you?" Michael questioned.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? Ask her that. If she keeps it up, I'm going to take it outside." Blake explained with a hint of anger, before taking another bite of her strawberry to calm down.

When she was about to take bit of green grape, Dave accidentally kicked the back of Blake's seat as the green grape slipped from her fingers and landed in Lunch's pink bun.

"Sorry, Blake." Dave whispered as Blake had her mouth covered in shock.

"Now let's have a moment of silence, before we begin in the service." The preacher explained as he lowered his head and the others did the same thing while the organ was playing.

Blake had the chance to steal back her grape from out of Lunch's pink bun. When Blake tries to steal it back, Lunch felt her hair being touch before she turned around to face the dark haired teen.

"What are you doing?" Lunch questioned.

"Excuse me, Lunch. But I don't mean to be rude." Blake said calmly. "But can I remove my grape from out of your hair?" She questioned, as Michael, Franklin and Amanda look at the dark haired teen. "So I can get it out that ridiculous and ugly pink hair of yours."

"If I have to turn around one more time, it's gonna be me and you. In this church." Lunch warned after taking the grape from out of her hair, throwing it at Trevor's plate.

"Well, make your move." Blake said, before Lunch turn back around as Michael nudged at his daughter once more to control herself.

"Alright then, before I begin the whole service. Um, whoever drives the blue Albany Buccaneer and parked it in my spot, I regret to reform your butt, but the Lord has told you so." The preacher explained, as everyone look at Ethan who was yawning already, before her green eyes widened and climbed out of his chair.

As he was pushing through people's legs, he accidentally elbows Lunch's neck. While everyone had their eyes on Ethan, Lunch had the chance to hit Blake back by punching her in the back, which made the dark haired teen jump up out of her chair and started fighting her ex-bestie at the nearest isle.

Michael, Amanda, Franklin and Trevor stood up as they try to keep the girls separated from fighting each other in the house of the Lord.

"Blake, girl, chill!" Franklin said.

"Lynn, stop fighting!" Jimmy shouted.

"You girls don't even give a damn no matter what." Michael said.

"Come at me, bitch!" Blake retorted.

"Uncle T, let go so I can do the first… punch? Steve?!" Lunch started to yell, before her pale green eyes noticed Steve Haines on the other side of the church.

"Haines?" Michael said, before he noticed him. "The hell you're doing here?"

"Can't I see some friendly faces after so long?" Steve questioned, as he walked towards them before Blake broken free from Michael's grasp and ran away. "Where's your daughter going, Townley?"

"Dad?" Tracey questioned.

"Michael, do you even know who he is?" Amanda questioned, standing behind her husband.

"Relax, we're on top of this." Michael said, calming down his wife. "Go find Blake."

Amanda nodded before walking away from them. As she made it towards the hallway, she decided to look inside the ladies restroom for her stepdaughter. When she started walking towards it, she cried out in pain as a fire extinguisher slammed against the back of her head, causing her to be unconscious in a matter of seconds.

"Well, one person down… and one and a half to go." Macey said, dropping the fire extinguisher and leaving Amanda unconscious on the floor.

Her brown eyes look up at the ladies restroom as she walked in and hearing her daughter crying in the middle bathroom stall.

"Yeah?" Blake said, while wiping tear off her tear stained face.

"I'm here, my little black rose."

* * *

 **The song used in the flashback** _ **Let Me Hear**_ **by Fear in Loathing in Las Vegas is from the anime opening of Parasyte, which is definitely my favorites!**

 **The french word** _ **S'il vous plaît**_ **that Blake used means please.**

 **The advance music class uniform idea was based off of a vocaloid song called Piano Girl by Hatsune Miku, but I made a few color changes to make it more Rockford Hills Academy style, since the academy's colors are black and red.**

 **What is happening to Blake at the moment? Why is her arms wrapped up in rough bandages and showing her blood? What will happen in the next chapter now? Will something bad happen at the church? What is Macey and Steve's plan?**


	68. Unravel

"It's heavy, Uncle T," Blake said as she tries to lift up an SNS pistol that was in Trevor's hands.

"That's just the bullets inside the gun, Shrimp." Trevor explained as he decided to place the gun into the five year old hands while he was holding onto it at the same time, before aiming the pistol with her. "Now the trick is, Shrimp, that you never let go of the gun. It seems heavy at first, but when you pull the trigger back, you have to hold onto it but it might hurt yourself-"

"Trevor, the hell you're teaching her?" Michael questioned as he and Carter walked outside to see both Trevor and Blake holding an SNS pistol together.

"Is that one of my guns?! Blakesleigh Victoria Rose Grant!" Carter exclaimed.

"Sorry, Daddy." Blake apologized.

"She just want to know about guns from her good ol' Uncle T." Trevor explained, as Blake nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna be a bank robber like you three. And robbed the Union Depository with ya." Blake explained.

"T, why are you showing her this?" Michael questioned. "She's too young and she can easily hurt herself."

"Yeah, most girls her age wants to be a ballerina, a fairy princess with wings, or even a goddamn teacher." Carter explained, as Trevor place the SNS pistol down in the snow and look up at the two other bank robbers, not keeping an eye on Blake.

"Hey, if she wants to be fuckin bank robber like us, what the hell then, let's teach her." Trevor stated.

"I don't think that's gonna work. You need to think with your mind, T. Blake can easily hurt herself, if she knows how to pull a trigger back on a gun." Michael explained, before they heard a loud gun shot in front of them as they saw Blake who fallen onto her bottom and the SNS pistol was dropped down next to her.

"Daddy! Uncle Mikey! Uncle T!" Blake cried out in pain as they ran towards the crying dark haired girl who now has a dislocated shoulder.

"Shit, Ladybug, are you alright?" Carter questioned as he stood on his knees in front his daughter.

"My shoulder, Daddy! It's hurts!" Blake cried out.

"You see what happens, T?! Learn to think!" Michael explained with anger.

"Then what the hell did she shoot at?" Trevor questioned before Blake pointed towards Michael's van and one of the back tires was hissing out air.

* * *

"No! No, Mommy, I don't want it!" Blake cried out as she was trying to fight back while Macey had her daughter pinned against the ladies bathroom floor while she pulled out a syringe and remove the protective orange cap.

"You are going to be…" Macey started to say as she pushed the injector down as a small squirt of her 'Special Medicine' came out of the needle. "A good little black rose once this is in your system after a good seven months relapse." She said, before moving the needle close to Blake's neck.

"No! Daddy, help me!" Blake cried out as she tried to push the needle back, before Macey jammed it into the side of her neck, making her daughter cry out in agony and remove herself away from her now weak daughter.

"Daddy can't help you out of this one. He's mine, Blakesleigh. Not yours. Or Amanda's." Macey hissed before Blake fallen on her side as the medicine was going through her system which causes her to breathe heavily and her whole body started to shake, once her teal colored eyes widened and started to turn a crissiom red. "Stay right there. Mommy will be back. She has a little present for everyone."

"Yes… mother." Blake manages to say.

* * *

"Why are you exactly here? You are not invited to my son's funeral, Steve." Selena questioned Steve as she stood by Michael, Trevor and Franklin.

"He was my son too, since he got killed by Townley and the others." Steve answered.

"Bullshit!" Lunch exclaimed as she taken out her silver hoop earrings. "Let me beat his ass, Momma!" She said, before Trevor started to hold her back.

"Yeah, true bullshit, dickhead. It was those Merryweather soldiers who attack sugartits fancy house." Trevor retorted.

"We were all there, except for Blake which Michael had to go save by them." Carter explained.

"Steve, I think you should leave. This is supposed to be a private ceremony for them." Dave suggested.

"Yeah, nobody didn't ask for my rouge sister with a side of a dickless agent…" Cali explained, before looking around for her youngest sister which causes everyone to get worried about where was Blake's birth mother at the moment. "Michael, where did Blake go?"

"She'd ran off. I told Amanda to go look for her." Michael answered.

On the second floor, Macey was enjoying watching everyone getting worried about Blake and Amanda in danger because of Macey. The red mother smirked before pulled out an RPG, before sticking the rocket inside and aiming for Christian's casket.

"Were waiting on your order, Miss. Rose." She heard through her earpiece.

"Hmm… If they burn, they will burn in hell." Macey whispered, before touching the trigger until Franklin noticed the red haired mother with the RPG, which causes his brown eyes to widened in fear.

"Shit, she's up there!" Franklin exclaimed, before everyone had a split second to react when Macey pulled the trigger back as the rocket headed straight for Christian's casket.

The casket exploded as it burned Christian's body and causes the other people, beside Steve to be unconscious. Then there was glass breaking through the frosted church windows as molotovs hit the carpet floor and started a burning fire.

Michael started to slowly wake up as he was place onto a stretcher with an oxygen mask covering his face and nose. With his blue eyes looking at the paramedics doing their job, he also noticed Tracey and Jimmy being treated by paramedics who earned a few cuts. Ethan and Olivia were waiting outside of the third ambulance truck for Carter and Norah who were inside making sure that Charlie was breathing normally without no burn marks. Trevor was comforting Lunch and Selena as they were talking to Cali and Dave, along with Max and the rest of the Sterling family.

"Hey, Mike, you okay?" Franklin questioned.

"Yeah… just banged up kid." Michael answered, before he realized that someone was missing. "Where's… Where's Blake and Amanda?"

* * *

As the fires turn into a blazing inferno inside of the church, Macey was watching from the inside of the second floor as she noticed that the preacher got burned alive and Steve was battling his way out of it.

"Look at him. He thinks he's the real boss now. With no one by his side, he'll be all alone, burning in here and going straight to God to be with his late sister and niece." Macey said, as she had a gas mask covering her face before hearing footsteps from behind her.

She turn around to see Blake wearing a gas mask to cover her nose and mouth away from the smoke. The dark haired teen was changed out of her funeral clothes and into her combat clothes. Blake was dressed in a white tank top with a black sports bra underneath, womens green combat skinny jeans and her brown combat boots.

"Aww, my little black rose is so adorable. Like her father. I've bet that wig was itching you for a while now." Macey said, having her hands on her daughter's face, before touching Blake's long black loose ponytail that had red highlights in it. "Now, you have a job to do. I expect you to do it. Kill Haines, here and now!"

"Yes, mother." Blake answered as her turned red eyes looked up at her brown ones.

Once Macey let go of her daughter's cheeks, she immediately climbed over the ledge as she landed and tumbled forward, before getting on her two feet.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up and become the hero." Steve said, as he noticed Blake walking towards the him before she stop halfway to face him. "Blakesleigh Rose or should I say Blake De Santa, the girl who became a criminal at the age of 17."

"You're the one who's acting criminal, Haines…" Blake said, as she had a metal baseball bat in her hands. "And you're going down along with the church."

Steve chuckled humorlessly. "A little girl like yourself is going to stop me? If you're think you're so tough after what happened at the Kortz Center and almost ruining my career." He explained, before cracking his knuckles on his real hand with the help of his prosthetic hand and arm. "I think you're mistaken, cunt."

Blake's eyes widened once she heard that word. "Don't like that word." She said, dropping the baseball bat, heading towards the collection plate and pulled out a combat knife, given by Macey as she started sharpening the rim around the plate.

And in a split second, Blake started blocking as Steve ran towards her while blocking her knife and the almost sharpen collection plate with his metal prosthetic arm.

"You don't scare me at all, Haines!" Blake hissed.

"Then show me what you got, Little Michael!" Steve retorted, before Blake headbutted him to make him back away from her.

Blake ran and jumped onto towards Steve as she started throwing a few punches into his face with her legs holding onto the side of his chest. Suddenly, Steve grabbed Blake by her long black hair with red highlights and pull her back down onto her back. He climbed onto her body, smelling her sweet perfume of peaches and mangos.

"Mmm, you smell good… for revenge." Steve said, before he started punching Blake's face a few times after removing her gas mask, earning a black eye and busted lip. "What's wrong? You don't like me being on top? Just how I taken your mother."

"Eww, Dickhead!" Blake said, disgusted before punching Steve's fronts, earning a painful cry from him as he fallen off of the dark haired teen's body.

Then Blake flipped back up on her feet as she started moving away from Steve to get a good distance, while sharpening the collection plate.

"You fucking cunt… So, you love playing dirty huh? Like your playa boyfriend?" Steve groaned, before getting back up on his feet holding onto his fronts. When his blue eyes look up to see Blake with the now sharpened collection plate, she throws it at him before Steve disconnects his prosthetic arm while dodging the collection plate. "Looks like you've missed…" He said as he thrown his prosthetic arm towards Blake as she catches it, before making the metal fingers bent down into a fist and strap a firework onto the metal arm and lit it up. "Shit!" Steve exclaimed, before the arm hit his chest roughly.

Blake starting laughing humorously. "I didn't know Haines wasn't this tough after all." She said, before using her thumb to crack her index and middle fingers on her own hand. The she pulled out her pistol, before walking towards Steve and aimed it at his face. "Any last words before you join Samantha and Chloe?"

"You should have known your own chemistry lessons, Blakesleigh." Steve said, making Blake confused. "You can't fire off a gun while there's fire and a gas tank in here. It would kill us all."

"Fuck it." Blake whispered, before placing her gun back behind her combat pants and Haines stood back up and attached his prosthetic arm. He look up to see Blake having both of her balled up hands, covering her face while in fighting stance. "Get ready for me, Agent Dickhead." She taunted, as Steve noticed that Blake had brass knuckles on.

"For twenty years of being in the FIB, I've never fought a little girl in my life." Steve explained, before having his real and prosthetic hands up to his face as they were now balled up fists. "But I'll make an exception." He finished, before Blake ran towards him as she started throwing the first and second punches and dodges them, before doing a leg sweep to the dark haired girl. Blake opened her crissom red eyes as she grabbed onto Steve's right leg, before the FIB agent kicked her off.

"Hm, you kick like a pussy." Blake taunted, before she stood back up. "This is how a real person with real tater tots should do it!" She said, before doing a high kick to Steve's face as he fallen back onto his back.

"Not bad… for a little girl." Steve said as he stood back up and wipe off the blood from underneath his nose.

"I'm not a little girl anymore!" Blake yelled, before grabbing one of the black church chairs and thrown it at Steve, which she missed. "I'm Blakesleigh _Fierce_ De Santa, bitch!"

"You don't seem _that_ fierce, cunt." Steve taunted.

"Don't call me that!" Blake yelled as she ran towards him, before throwing a tear gas to the ground as Steve started coughing loudly once he felt his gas mask being taken off.

The dark haired teen wrapped her arm around his neck as she brought him down towards her height and small breasts. "First, a forehead flick for your stupid ass pun jokes…" She said, before flicking Steve's forehead with her index and thumb finger, earning a painful cry. "Then a karate chop at the back of your neck for your annoying voice of fake coolness." She said, before doing a karate chop at the back of his neck until Steve pushed her back onto the ground while the tear gas was still around him.

When the tear gas disappeared, Steve was looking around the burning church for Blake, until he swiftly turn around to hear a teasing laugh, coming from the second floor of the church.

"Blakesleigh… You must be running out of options." Steve said, as he climbed up the stairs towards the second floor of the burning church. "Once I have you in my arms, you'll be begging for me to let you go… and maybe I'll throw you over in the fire." He finished as he walked slowly on the second floor while coughing, until he heard running footsteps behind him along with a fighting cry.

Blake whacked Haines with the baseball bat which causes him to fallen onto the floor, not moving one bit.

"Stay down, bitch!" Blake hissed, throwing the baseball bat to the side. Then she look over the ledge to see her mother, Macey on the other side of the church on the second floor before she disappeared into the dark.

Once she closed her eyes for a few seconds, Blake suddenly heard a cry out for help and banging against a wooden door which sounded familiar, before her crimson red eyes turned back to the same teal blue as her anger from Macey's syringe went away.

"Amanda…" Blake said softly, and without a warning… Steve stood back up on his feet, grabbing the baseball bat and whacking the back of Blake's head to make her fallen off the ledge, but her hands were holding onto it.

The dark haired teen look down before her to see the fiery flames below her as she felt frightened and look back up to see Haines smirking at her with the baseball bat in his hands.

"So, how does it feel, Blakesleigh De Santa? Are you scared of me now?" Steve questioned.

"I'm not!" Blake shouted, before she used her acrobatic skills to flip her body backwards and made it back towards the second floor with Haines.

"That was very sexy of you." Steve said, before he lunges towards her as she grabbed onto the baseball bat in front of the FIB agent's hands. Then Steve pushed Blake towards the ledge as the dark haired teen was leaning backwards where she can feel the burning fire below. "Finally, I get to kill you and have your playa boyfriend to kill Philips for me. Two for the price of one." He said.

"He will never work for you, Haines… Not even my Daddy… Or my Uncle T!" Blake said, before spitting in Steve's left eye causing him to close his eye and loosen his grip onto the baseball bat. Suddenly, Blake grabbed it and did a reversal on him which Steve was now over the ledge as the dark haired teen had the bat over his neck.

As Steve tries to fight back, he felt the ledge breaking as his blue eyes widened in fear and he fallen backwards into the burning fire, screaming out for help.

When Blake heard a loud thud, she didn't hear Steve screaming out in agony, hoping that his body touch the burning flames. She looked over the ledge to see his body on the first floor of the church and a few seconds later… his blue eyes open as he smirked evilly at the dark haired teen.

He was still alive and Blake had to act quick, until she heard glass breaking and look up to see the crystal chandelier that was still hanging above the ceiling. So, she decided to use her softball skills from the Spring Break softball charity game by using the combat knife and thrown it towards the last hanging wires. Once the blade of the knife cut the wires, Steve sudden look up with his blue eyes to see the crystal chandelier now falling down towards him, until Blake looked away as she can hear more glass breaking of the chandelier and landed on to the first floor.

" _Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo…_ " Blake sunged in Japanese softly, before looking over the ledge to see the now shattered chandelier on the first floor, hoping Steve's body was crushed to death.

Then she climbed back downstairs as she ran to where Amanda was and she heard her voice once more, before it started to grow more weaker. "Amanda? It's me, Blake. Don't worry I'm gonna get you out of there." She said, before finding a nearby fire extinguisher that was just hidden around the corner of the restrooms and janitor's closet. She aimed the fire extinguisher at the fire, before moving forward as she open the door to see Amanda covering her face with a white washcloth. "Come on, let's bounce!"

"Thanks… Blake." Amanda said, through the washcloth as she started coughing loudly until Blake removed her gas mask and place it over her stepmother's mouth and nose.

"You need it more than me." Blake explained as Amanda look up at her stepdaughter with her blue eyes, before the dark haired teen grabbed onto Amanda's hand and started leading the way out.

As they ran through the hallway and towards the first front doors, Blake started coughing violently as she decided to kick the doors open, which cause her to close her mouth with her hand from throwing up.

Once Blake and Amanda finally made it outside and within a split second, the church in Little Seoul on Ginger Street exploded. Blake and Amanda jumped away once they heard that and landed on their knees, while looking at the burndown church.

Blake started coughing violently as she finally threw up the white milky substance she had once again from her first encounter and Amanda helped her, by patting her back to make her breath again, until she pulled out her emergency inhaler from her purse and gave it to her.

"Thank you…" Blake manages to say, after pushing the button for her medication to go through her mouth and to her lungs three times.

In a distance, Macey watched her daughter who made it out safe along with Amanda in her cherry red Lampadati Felon GT, before she drove away.

* * *

 **The song** **lyric Blake was singing from off of the anime, Tokyo Ghoul. And that was true burning fire fight that Blake and Steve had!**

 **What will happen in the next chapter now?**


	69. I'm Only Human

"I guess, Tracey snitched on me." Blake said quietly.

"Ya think?" Max simply said. "If your uncle catches us, I bet he'll tell our parents too even Steve."

"Don't bring him up *hiccup*." Lunch slurred before hiccuping as Blake covers her mouth.

"You don't even have a dad, Max. He abandon you and your little sister after many years." Blake explained.

"Fuck, I need a drink…" Michael said, before sitting down at the bar. "Where's the bartender when you need one?" He questioned himself, before seeing Max's hand placing down a glass in front of him, surprising him at the same time. Next, Blake's hand started dropping three ice cubes into the glass as one of the ice cubes misses the rim of the glass. And a drunken Lunch decided to stand up and give away her hide stop as she decided to pour the whiskey in the glass, before drinking it in front of Michael.

"Best… fucking night… ever." Lunch slurred, before fallen back down onto her bottom as Michael lean over the bar to see the three girls.

"You three stand up now." Michael told them, before the girls stood up slowly, knowing that they are in trouble. "Blakesleigh Victoria De Santa, I didn't expect you to find you here, along with your friends."

"At least I don't have a uncle/dad at the moment." Max said.

"Oh that's really funny, coming from you Max." Michael said sarcastically. "And that's why I've called your mother up her to help me find you."

"What?" Max said shockingly.

"Maxine Johannah Sterling!" Courtney exclaimed, surprising her daughter and even Blake and Lunch. "You are 17 years old and out drinking? That's it." She said, before grabbing Max by the ear and dragging her out the club. "You are turning to more like your father in Sandy Shores, than me, your very own mother!"

"And as for you Lynnette, somehow both your mother and your stepfather are busy. In the morning I want you out of my house, before I get up." Michael explained, looking at Lunch before Blake. "You little lady, you are grounded. No phone. No laptop and definitely no friends for three weeks."

"But Uncle M-" Blake started to whine.

"You wanna go for a whole month?" Michael questioned and Blake shook her head quickly. "Get your drunk friend into the car, and let's go. You have chores to do."

"Doesn't Eva do them for us?" Blake questioned.

"I gave her the week off, so until she comes back. You are the housemaid. I'll make sure Amanda knows about this." Michael answered.

"I hate you." Blake muttered quietly.

"Aw, I love you too!" Lunch slurred, before kissing the side of Blake's face.

"Eww, what the fuck?!" Blake exclaimed, while wiping her face off from Lunch's drunk and wet kiss.

* * *

"Blake, Amanda!" Michael excalmed as Amanda was helping Blake stand up and walked towards the ambulance.

Michael stumbled out of the ambulance, and ran towards them before placing a kiss on Amanda's lips, until Blake fallen on her knees, coughing more violently from after surviving a church fire with bad lungs and inhaling smoke.

"Baby, you alright?" Franklin questioned as Michael and Amanda finally looked down at the sickly teen.

"No!" Blake tried to say, as she started shaking her head.

"Blake, take your medicine." Michael said, getting on one knee and pushed the inhaler close to her mouth.

"Not… working…" Blake managed to say, holding onto it, before dropping her inhaler on the ground.

"Hey, my girlfriend needs help, she's ain't breathing!" Franklin shouted to the paramedics, as he got their attention away from the truck and equipment.

"Oh my God, Blake." Amanda said, shockingly while covering her mouth.

As Blake taken a few breaths, she fallen onto her back as she was staring at the grey, depressing and raining sky while raindrops touch her body and dress. She was able to move her head around as she saw her family and Franklin looking down at her while the paramedics were taking care of her by putting on an oxygen mask to cover up her nose and mouth. Her teal colored eyes were up at the grey clouds, until Blake's eyes started to get blurry as she blinked her eyes a few times, before passing out.

* * *

The sound of both of a heart beat monitor and a breathing machine was heard as Michael was reminded of how a small, fragile baby Blake is now going through the same thing as Michael was facing this again without seeing, feeling or hearing a response this time, since Blake's inhaler didn't save her in time after when she'd sacrifice her own health to save Amanda's.

"She save my life, Michael." Amanda said quietly, as she lifted up one of Blake's long loose black hair with a red streak. "I've could have died, if she didn't save me."

"She's a strong kid, Manda." Michael said, before sitting down next to Blake's hospital bed. "Baby, where were you when the church was up in flames?"

"In a supply closet." Amanda answered. "One minute, I was heading towards the ladies room, thinking Blake wanted privacy in there and suddenly I got hit in the back of the head. Then I woke in the closet, having a hard time breathing, due to the smoke."

"And what else?"

"What do you mean "what else", Michael?" Amanda questioned. "That's all I know, before Blake rescue me and gave up her oxygen mask, leading us to safety. But except for one thing, when I was still in the closet I heard Blake's voice and that guy from earlier fighting, until I heard the chandelier drop. Did she killed him, Michael?!"

"Listen, baby. Steve was after us, including Blake. He tried to fuckin rape my daughter for God sakes!" Michael explained as he stood from his chair. "He wouldn't leave us alone, and I bet Blake _did_ killed him so she would be in this nightmare again. In the past before leaving Ludendorff, I've done every single job for you and for the kids. I had to make sure, we had enough to survive but fuckin Trevor broke me and Carter passing the boiling point. I've explain this to you almost ten years ago when our kids were distracted including Blake."

"Just one more question. If this Steve guy is dead, is Macey gone for good?" Amanda questioned.

"I'm not sure about that, baby." Michael answered, having his hand on the back of his neck, before removing it. "Those two are a deadly weapon for a loving couple. I haven't Macey in over ten years, and I bet she even change her appearance so nobody wouldn't recognize her."

"Michael, she still has the same long red hair and big brown eyes, but with a tired look on her face." Amanda explained. "She tried to fucking kill me twice in a row, you ass! Macey still doesn't even fucking like me and I'm definitely not going to be her friend over this."

"Who the fuck says you've gotta be her friend?" Michael questioned after when Trevor open the door towards Blake's hospital room as Max, Lunch and Selena were with him.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, Pork Chop, watch the fuckin language." Trevor warned as Max and Lunch walk in and Selena stayed by Trevor's side after when he closed the door behind them.

"Oh, great, not him." Amanda complained, after seeing Trevor.

"Well, you're not exactly a day in Vinewood Park Zoo, yourself." Trevor said.

"T, Blake's not awake if you're here for her." Michael stated. "And what do you want?"

"Well, I want you to lose weight, Sugar Tits, but we know that ain't happen." Trevor said, jokingly. "Actually, Lunch wanted to ask you something and wanting y'all to contribute to one of her project."

"Alright, I've decided to use Blake's leather jacket vest and make a good patchwork on the back of it. Look here, if you pay for my services like Blakie and Maxie J do, I'll forgive you." Lunch explained, while showing the black leather jacket vest with the many spikes on the shoulders.

"I ain't going to pay for your services." Michael rejected. "You're too young to be owning your own business, outta your own bedroom. Selena, you know that your daughter pay too much to have Blake's hair dye in that rainbow colored bullshit, looking like a bag of Wild Berry Skittles."

"Michael, just pay the damn girl for the patchwork. I'll make it up to you." Amanda said.

"Okay, only just for Blake." Michael sighed, before looking back at Lunch. "How much is it?"

"Two hundred dollars." Lunch answered, now holding the leather jacket vest on her left forearm.

"Two hundred dollars?!" Michael complained.

"Whatchu complaining about? Is it not like you, you spending it on jet black hair dye to hide the grey strands in your hair or nothin'." Lunch explained.

When Michael heard that, he immediately stood up from his chair as he start taking off his his black belt. Amanda, Selena, and Max were telling him to stop and don't use his belt on her, until he finally had his belt removed and whipped it.

"She need to learn how to respect me and other people or else she'll get hurt one day." Michael said, while using his belt to point at Lunch.

"How about we all pay for Lunch's services?" Max suggested. "We'll put in money for Blake." She said, after pulling out a solid $50.

"You ain't gotta tell me nothing, grouchy old man." Lunch retorted.

"Hey, watch your mouth, before I pop it." Selena warned.

"Here, Lynnette." Michael said, putting his $50 in Lunch's hand with the rest of the money.

"You're not supposed to be hollering at me." Lunch retorted, while counting the money in her hands. "You ain't my daddy. I'll call the child abuse line on you. 555-child-abuse. I know the number. Hello."

Max got Michael's attention as she gave him her iFruit phone, while looking at the screen. "Lynnette. Little girl." Michael said, now looking at the pink haired teen.

"What?" Lunch answered.

"On you LifeInvader page, you have the charges on your post. And for patchworking, it's $100. One, zero zero." Michael explained, showing the post on Lunch's page in front of the pink haired teen.

"Well, the reason why I need the other hundred is for a bet." Lunch explained, before looking at Amanda who had her arms crossed. "So what's up on your body, Mrs. DS?" She questioned, holding up two solid $50.

"You know Lynnette, you are not too old to end up with your face on the back of a milk carton." Amanda explained.

"Well at least my real body and my face won't make the milk go rotten." Lunch said.

"Michael, let me borrow your belt." Amanda said as she walked towards her husband and Lunch, before Michael pull her away from the pink haired teen. As they continue fighting over the belt, Olivia finally came into the room with the results of Blake's examination.

"Yo!" Ethan shouted loudly to get everyone's attention to stop fighting.

"This is a hospital, not Fame or Shame in a backstage fight." Olivia stated. "Now, my father told me that everyone should leave Blake's room. Only the De Santa's and Misslidine's." She explained, before Max, Lunch and Selena left out of the room.

"Hey, once your done talking with Ethan's not crazy but sexy nurse girlfriend, let's have a little chat in the cafeteria." Trevor said, Michael nodded before he left. Now, Michael and Amanda were left in Blake's room as Ethan called out to Carter and Norah for them to come join them, before closing the door behind them.

"Where's Trace and Jim?" Michael questioned.

"They were already informed about the news." Olivia answered. "I've told them that it could be better with the family together, but they were demanding as usual." She explained, before going over Blake's examination chart on her clipboard. "Okay, everyone, based on what happened today with Blake and her lungs, it wasn't the only fire. Somehow, Blake has drugs in her system."

"Drugs? Whoa, hold on a minute. Are you fucking kidding me, Liv? That's what started this different Blake?" Michael questioned.

"What are you talking about? You knew this whole time?" Amanda questioned, looking at her husband.

"She's been acting strange and I've been asking her if she taken her medicine and she did." Michael explained, before looking back at Olivia. "Has she?" He questioned the young nurse.

"She has, but somehow her antidepressants is not helping her again. The reason why you seen her most likely depressed is because of that or maybe sometime else." Olivia answered. "I think it's best we put her on mood stabilizers when she wakes up and my father will give you a prescription for it, so you don't have to pay."

"Alright. But what about her?" Carter questioned. "Is my Ladybug going to be alright?"

"Well, I only gave out the semi-good news. But here what's going on with her at the moment." Olivia stated. "Blake is now comatose." She finished after pushing her black rim glasses up to her nose, hearing a few shocking gasps while the family look at each other and even Blake.

"But, is she alright?" Norah questioned.

"For now…" Olivia stated. "But we have to give an immediate blood transfusion and her stomach pumped within the hour. I wanted to tell you all this earlier, but a team of doctors will be here soon to take Blake into the operating room to give her a blood transfusion first or her stomach is going to get pumped."

"So, because of this she was poisoned?" Michael questioned. "She only taking her antidepressants, and of course we did had whiskey a few days ago, but she didn't drink."

"Actually, it's not her antidepressant that poisoned her. There are high counts of morphine, chloroform… there is so many on charts, it's enough to knock out a full-grown horse. Someone has been giving her these hospital restricted drugs, and even a small count of methamphetamine and marijuana." Olivia explained, before walking towards Michael's side and move some of Blake's loose hair strands away from her face, showing that the dark haired teen with red streaks was sweating heavily. "Plus you can even tell that she's sweating now, because of the drug withdrawal."

"Oh my God…" Amanda said shockingly which causes Michael to look at his wife, before looking down to see Blake's left bandage arm. "Michael… She's been cutting herself." She said, looking at the bandaged arm to see blood staining onto it.

"Carter…" Norah said quietly sobbing, as the brown haired father hugged both his wife and his sleeping infant daughter, after noticing the blood stained bandage arms.

"Fuckin' A…" Michael said quietly, after seeing Blake's right bandaged arm. "Blake, if you can hear. Tell me everything when you wake up." He whispered in her right ear, before Olivia's father, Daniel Stevens, and a group of doctors walk in. "I love you, Blakie Bear. Stay alive for me." He whispered once more, before kissing Blake's forehead.

"Let's take her to the operating room. She needs to have a gastric lavage, before a blood transfusion…" Daniel explained after Olivia gave him Blake's examination chart and then the group of doctors pushed the hospital bed out of the room. Carter had the chance to touch Blake's left cheek and kiss the side of her face, before the doctors taken the comatose dark haired teen towards the operating room.

* * *

A hour later after Blake's gastric lavage and blood transfusion, the dark haired teen was taken back into her room and her family had the chance to see her before they had to leave for awhile.

But somehow, they were unaware that someone else had survived and came in from the emergency ward of the Mount Zonah Medical Center.

"This must've been one hell of a fire." One of the doctors, named Dr. Goldman said, as he and a couple of doctors were with him, rolling a stretcher into the a empty hospital room. After closing the door behind them, the nurse sticks in an IV and a heart monitor onto the person underneath the blanket.

"I can't tell if that's his hair or it's smelling like beef jerky." Dr. Mitchell said after looking at the patient's hair until… the heart monitor started beeping faster until it makes a steady tone.

"He's gone…" Olivia announced. "Time of death, 5:17 pm."

"Call the corner." Dr. Mitchell said, before the main doctor removed the blanket to reveal Steve Haines who had a few cuts and burns on his face and arms, until… he open his blue eyes and grabbed onto one of them, started strangling him.

"Zombie!" Dr. Mitchell shouted in fear, before Olivia started screaming bloody murder until she passed out.

Once the second doctor ran out of the room in fright, Haines finally put Dr. Goldman to sleep before he slowly climbed out of the stretcher and stolen the doctor's uniform after wrapping his burned chest and arms with bandages. Before leaving the room, he takes a violet colored surgical mask and a hospital bandana to cover his face and hair while walking through the halls of the Mount Zonah.

As he made it towards the recovery hall of the hospital, he walked down the hallway while looking at the recovery rooms to search for a certain dark haired teen with red streaks he overheard who got out of the operating room.

Once he found the room that is labeled ' _B. De Santa'_ , Steve's blue eyes look through the rectangular window to see Blake in her comatose state with the nasal mask through her nose. He smirk to himself before having his left hand resting on the door handle, opening the door slowly, and closing it behind him.

He walked towards Blake's left bedside as he decided to touch the dark haired teen's long black hair and red streaks gently, before touching her soft facial cheek.

"You were always full of lies, Blakesleigh." Steve said, before moving closer to Blake's face. "But too bad you didn't have the fucking heart to kill me." He whispered closer towards her ear, before removing his surgical mask and kissed her cheek.

* * *

 **Somehow, Steve Haines is back once more and will Blake kill him once and for all to save her family from Macey's revenge?**

 **What will happen in the next chapter now?**

 **And some of you might ask how did Blake grew back her hair that quick, she'll explain it soon.**


	70. Her Path, Her Battle

A sobbing Blake cried loudly as she was taken back into the Grant-Rose trailer home when Carter picked her and place her down on the counter, before pulling out his phone to call for help, until Michael grabbed the phone and hanged it up.

"Michael, what the hell?!" Carter exclaimed, as Michael held his friend's phone in his hand. "Blake's arm is dislocated, we've gotta call for help."

"If we do that, they're gonna ask us how her arm got dislocated. And if we lied, Blake's gonna tell them the truth. Kids don't lie." Michael explained.

"Well, she's gonna have to learn to lie, cause I don't want the pigs to be coming after us for hurting Blake's fuckin' arm. And she doesn't want her good ol' Uncle T to leave her, isn't that right, Shrimp?" Trevor explained, before questioning Blake and the dark haired child nodded while holding onto her dislocated arm.

"Well, there's one thing we can do. Since we've done it before to Trevor." Brad said, before everyone look at Blake while the dark haired child was looking at her father and uncles.

"What?" Blake questioned quietly.

"I can't do that to her." Carter rejected. "She's too little. And it can break my heart to see her like this."

"We ain't got no other way, C." Michael said, before getting a dry washcloth from the drawer. "Okay, Blake, listen your Uncle Mikey for a minute…" He explained, before Blake looking up at him with watery teal colored eyes. "Can you lay down for me?" He questioned, before slowly nodded and doing so. "Open up big." He said, before putting the balled up washcloth in her mouth, as Blake bite down onto it and look back at Trevor, Carter and Brad.

"Don't worry, we'll pop the sucker back in, Shrimp." Trevor explained, as Blake looked confused before Brad held onto her small hand, and kiss her forehead.

"You'll be fine, Blake. Be strong." Brad said, reassuring his niece.

"Just get it over with." Carter said, without looking at them.

"Such a pussy… Ready, Mikey?" Trevor questioned, before Blake looked back at Michael, now holding onto her arm and shoulder as the dark haired child's teal colored eyes widened.

"Okay, 1… 2… 3!" Michael announced, before popping back Blake's arm with her screams were muffled by the dry washcloth in her mouth. As soon as Michael let go, and Blake was able to move it, the dark haired criminal removed the washcloth from her mouth while she was crying loudly before hugging Carter who return looking back at his sobbing daughter.

* * *

Blake gasped out in shock as she raised her body upright, while looking down at the hospital blanket she was covered with. Her black hair with red streaks cascaded down her body as she decided to look around her hospital room slowly, knowing that she was alone in the room.

Turning towards her right, she can see balloons, cards and even small gifts on the left table, knowing that her family and friends had care about her while in her coma. Looking over towards the other side of the room, she can see the buildings outside of the hospital with the sun shining brightly against the windows. Blake looked down her bandaged arms, as she still had her IV in her arm along with an hospital bracelet.

"What the hell happened?" Blake questioned herself, before placing her hand on the side of her head. "How long was so out?" She questioned once more, before noticing her iFruit phone on the right nightstand along with a bouquet of white roses and one lone black and red rose stand in the middle of the flowers. Grabbing her phone of the nightstand, she realized that it's been a week since Christian's funeral and a reminder was on her phone screen.

" _Deadline… Underbelly of Paradise special, two hours from now."_ Blake read, before her teal colored eyes widened as her head started hurting. Giving out a small moan, her memories were able to show her what happened over the pass week while clutching her head with both hands…

" _Be strong, Blakie Bear… We're all here for you." Michael said._

" _I'm sorry for everything… I'll be a better mother, Blake." Amanda said, before kissing Blake's forehead._

" _Wish you were here with us… You've helped us so far. And I'm not sure what to tell Trevor that I'm pregnant with his kid." Selena's voice was heard, as the memory showed her touching Blake's left hand._

" _What the hell you mean he's alive, Dave?!" Michael exclaimed._

" _Somehow, he survived the fire and Blake happen to let him go. She couldn't kill a federal agent, even if it cost her life." Dave explained._

" _You mean this prick is walking free after what happened to her?!" Trevor questioned._

" _Get away from my girl!" Franklin retorted, before punched Haines in the face and fallen onto the floor. When Franklin left to go the others, Steve escaped from the window, leaving the cool Los Santos breeze blow through the room..._

As that memory was fading into the light, Blake's head started to hurt once more before she gave out a loud cry once she was returned back to real world, which happens to cause one of the nurses to run in and check on the dark haired teen with red streaks who was looking down at her leg, breathing in and out slowly to stay calm.

"Are you alright?" Nurse Graham questioned as she place her hand hand on Blake's left shoulder, while checking on her heart rate monitor which was beeping faster, thinking that Blake woke up from her coma and had a nightmare. "After having a blood transfusion and a gastric lavage, it can cause you to have nightmares." She explained with a small joke. "And if you are asking about your family and friends, they went back home. Some of them said they had business to deal with and the others went home."

Blake kept quiet as she was still breathing having her hands in her lap and look in front of her, straight at the door. While the nurse was checking on her, Blake was looking around the room to perform a strategy to escape the hospital without the alerting hospital orderlies.

"Let me see those big teal colored eyes that your father, Michael talks about." Nurse Graham said, before pulling out a small flashlight and aimed at Blake's left eye which causes her to close it. "Alright… Do you remember your father, Blake? His name is Michael De Santa." She explained.

As Blake did the same thing with her right eye, she decided to close both of them, seeing a flash of Michael, Amanda and the others before opening back her teal colored eyes. Before pulling out her IV, she kept her eyes closed and started breathing in and out slowly to stay calm.

"Blake, you must stay in bed." Nurse Graham informed her as she grabbed onto Blake's left arm gently, before the dark haired teen with red streaks pulled it back and stood up from the bed "Where are you going? You must stay in bed." Nurse Graham said as Blake turned around to face her, before cracking her knuckles and only taken a few step towards. Then her teal eyes widened as the nurse pull out a syringe full of Thiopental. "Not another step." She warned. "Get back into bed and let me finish your check up."

Blake only stared at the nurse for a few more seconds before complying with her, as she sat back down with her legs crossed.

"A wise decision." Nurse Graham said, putting the syringe back into her front pocket as Blake noticed where she put it up.

"Water." Blake simply responded with a weak tone in her voice.

"I'll get you some water then." Nurse Graham answered, before she had her back turn to pour a small water jug into a glass of water with a straw.

Without a warning, Blake stood up quietly and wrapped her right arm around the nurse's neck to pull her back and used her left hand to reach into the front pocket of her scrubs and taken off the orange protective cap to jab the syringe into the side of Nurse Graham's neck.

Before Blake had place the nurses unconscious body into the bathroom, she decides to take a quick shower and her usual routine. After closing the door, Blake walk towards the table where her candy red suitcase and her leather jacket vest was laying there, before reading a note from Lunch.

" _Will you forgive me, Blakie?"_ She read, before placing the note back down and look at her leather jacket vest that she remembered leaving in Lunch's bedroom. On the back of the leather jacket vest was a handmade patchwork of Blake as a stitch up doll with her black hair and teal streaks up in two ponytails, wearing a black crop top, red and black plaid skirt, black leggings and brown leather boots, holding onto a bat with both hands.

" _Daddy's Little Monster_ … I'm gonna have to thank her when I see her." Blake read out what was on the back of the vest along with the stitch up doll patch, before speaking to herself and placing the vest back down on the table, while unzipping her suitcase for her clothes.

Now Blake had her long black hair with red streaks up in a high ponytail with a few small braids. For her clothes, she decided to wear her black long sleeve floral lace shirt along with a black _Balor Club Forever_ wrestling shirt, with blue jeans and black high tops.

After applying royal blue matte lipstick which is called Blue Valentine on her lips, she decided to escape after finding a card with a key tapped on the inside which is a gift from Michael and Lester.

" _Here's part of your cut from the Big Score. The money will be added to your account soon."_ She read as she noticed on the key that it belong to a Bravado Gauntlet. "Awesome sauce! I finally got the car I was dreaming of!" She said excitedly.

Placing the key in her back pocket, Blake decides to open the window and climb out before hanging onto the ledge with both hands. She look towards her left to see an open window as she started scaling the ledge slowly, before finally climbing into the an empty hospital room a level down from her own room.

When she left the empty room, Blake walked past the nurses station normally without giving them eye contact and made it towards the elevator. Once she pressed for the call button, Blake pulled out her iFruit phone and noticed that she had an hour and forty five minutes before the Underbelly of Paradise one hour special comes on TV.

So, she decided to make a quick phone call to Lunch who happen to answer after the first ring.

" _Blakie, you're awake!"_ Lunch exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I am. But listen I need your help and it's important… I need take down Haines." Blake explained.

" _Steve? I thought he was dead."_ Lunch said.

"No, he's not dead. I thought I took him down inside the church, but somehow he survived it and now he's roaming free around Los Santos. But the show will be on soon." Blake explained.

" _Alright, tell me what you need me to do."_ Lunch stated.

"Is Trevor with you?" Blake questioned.

" _No, Uncle T's gone at the moment."_ Lunch answered, before she heard Blake swearing.

"Okay… didn't you say the other day that Trevor taught you helicopter?" Blake questioned once more.

" _Yeah, he did. He taught me and Christian."_ Lunch answered.

"Well guess what? That's what I need for this small job." Blake said with a smile.

* * *

"Man, imagine a fuckin scenario that will fuck things up for the worst." Franklin responded as he was at Lester's house, trying to explain the whole situation.

"Boy, my mind is gone racing. But why don't you go ahead and say it." Lester said.

"Some motherfucker wants me to kill Michael, Carter and Blake. Some other motherfucker wants me to kill Trevor. Man, I feel like I can't kill them." Franklin explained the whole situation before sitting down on Lester's bed.

"Who are the motherfuckers?" Lester questioned.

"Well, you ain't gonna fuckin believe this, but Steve Haines is alive. He wants me to kill Trevor. And Devin Weston wants me to kill Mike, Carter and Blake." Franklin answered.

"Alright, I think you should… kill Michael, then Carter and Trevor." Lester suggested as he didn't think of a proper plan.

"Are you for real?" Franklin questioned as he stood up while Lester wheelchairs away from him.

"You're fucked man. I don't know." Lester exclaimed.

"You know everything, dog!" Franklin said.

"I know, okay. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do by saving the others and possibly Blake. She's your girlfriend, and she has a life to live." Lester explained.

"So that's how it is? I lose my girl, her father and the others." Franklin said, before sitting down at the edge of one of Lester's desk.

"Every single one of us is fucked." Lester said, before thinking of an plan before looking at Franklin. "Unless… Okay, Steve Haines is under a lot of heat right now because of the shootings at the Kortz Center and also the sexual assault charges from Blake. The reason why he wants Blake to be dead, because she's a young girl growing up in the world and everyone's looks at her like a celebrity just like Haines. And Devin Weston owns a part of Merryweather by…" Lester explained, before typing on his computer and looking back at Franklin. "Eleven percent. Also Michael told me that he and Blake were responsible for killing his lawyer. So, if I tell them that Blake is awake from her coma and you, Blake and the others at the foundry in Murrieta Heights. Melting it down, and we can turn it into an ambush."

"Well, I ain't got no better options. Besides we needs to be safe for now, instead of terrorizing the streets." Franklin said, agreeing with Lester.

* * *

As another 15 minutes went by, Blake, Max, Ethan and Lunch were heading towards the FIB building by using Trevor's helicopter which he stolen from the FIB in McKenzie Airfield. Lunch was controlling the Trevor Philips Industries helicopter as the others were holding onto the handlebars above them.

"Why are we heading there? You haven't even told me yet, Blakie?" Lunch questioned as she flew over the Vinewood sign, almost scaring the others.

"Shit, pinky, be careful." Ethan warned.

"Ah, you'll be fine." Lunch said, before missing the Rockford Hills Loft Apartment building.

"This girl is gonna kill us all!" Max exclaimed, holding on tightly to the seat.

"I have some business to take care of with an old friend." Blake answered. "Ethan, I don't know how to explain this but… do you remember when Uncle Brad got killed by a sniper rifle in 2004?"

"Yeah, why did you bring that?" Ethan questioned. "Wait… You knew this whole time? I have known ever since Dad and I left to escape North Yankton."

"Yep, I known about it ever since me and Trevor went back to North Yankton to find out the truth." Blake answered. "And you wouldn't believe who shot him. It was Dave Norton."

"Mr. Dave? That agent who helped us got into Witness Protection?" Ethan questioned and Blake nodded. "He shot our Uncle Brad?! Why?"

"The truth is Dave was supposed to shoot Trevor down-" Blake explained.

"WHAT?!" Lunch exclaimed, swerving the helicopter in circles as a loud warning beeping noise was heard.

"Lunch, you horse's ass! This was back in the past!" Max yelled.

"Control the helicopter or we are all going to die!" Ethan shouted, before Lunch regain control of the helicopter.

"Sorry. I love my Uncle T that much." Lunch apologized. "He might as well be called my second step dad, cause my mother is pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Blake, Max and Ethan exclaimed, before changing the topic.

"Anyway. Now the FIB believes that he shot America's Most Wanted Criminal and that's how he end up getting promoted, and us into Witness Protection." Blake explained. So, now I just want to speak with him, just a couple of words. That's all."

"Let me come with you, Sissy." Ethan suggested. "Maybe you need back up."

"And let you get into trouble for fighting a federal agent." Blake said, before slipping her violet hoodie and placing on her rabbit mask to cover her face. "I don't think so. This is my fight…" She disagreed, before she turned around to see the FIB building and Lunch over the side of it, and Blake look to see Dave Norton in his office. "And here we go." She said, before opening the helicopter door and look back at the three. "Keep it level, I'll be back."

Blake lifted up a brick that she stolen from outside of Trevor's trailer, before placing it into Max's hand, so he will be able to throw at the window.

"Oh shit!" Dave exclaimed, after noticing the helicopter and Max swung her arm back and thrown the brick towards the window as it breaks into a million pieces of glass. Then Blake jumped through the broken window as she tumble and roll onto the floor with the broken glass.

As she stood up up slowly and looking up at Dave, Blake walk towards him as he pulled out his pistol.

"Blake, what the hell are you-" Dave started to question, while checking his gun until he earned a punch to face and dropped his gun.

"Fuckin asshole!" Blake shouted in anger, before grabbing him by his white collar and push him down on the desk. First, she lifted up his awarded 'FIB Agent of The Year' from 2004 and used it to bash his face and broke his nose. As Dave groan out in agony and rolled off the desk, he landed on the floor before Blake dropped the award and grabbed his collar from behind to look down at him. "I told you I wasn't finish with you… Since you are my Uncle Brad's killer."

"Wait… I didn't mean to kill." Dave confessed.

"Haines is alive, where is he?!" Blake demanded.

"I don't know where he is." Dave answered. "You are going to have a federal charge on you, if you don't let me go."

"I don't give a flyin' fuck!" Blake shouted, before pushing Dave back onto the floor. She climbed onto his back, before having her right hand on his shoulder blade and grabbed onto his arm. "Where is he at the moment?!" She demanded once more.

"I swear. I don't fucking know anything thing." Dave answered once more.

"Last chance, Davey. Or is this the bad shoulder and arm that I've heard about?" Blake warned, before mashing her hand down onto his shoulder blade as Dave gave out a loud groan, winching his eyes. As Blake waited for him to give out information, she was losing her patience before she finally sat down on him. "You've ask for it! And now you're mine!"

As Blake mashed down onto Dave's shoulder blade while pulling his arm back, he was giving out groans and cries until his arm started hurting more.

"Stop… I'll tell you everything! Let me go, killer." Dave exclaimed, before Blake slowly let go of his arm and climbed off of him, grabbing his pistol. As Dave stood up and sat down on the edge of his desk while holding onto his arm, he looked back at Blake who had the gun in her hand and stand in front of him. "You've reminded me of your father." He complemented.

"Stop being cute. And tell me everything." Blake said.

"Alright, I've met your father about nine years ago, when I need to find America's Most Wanted Criminal. That's when both Carter and Michael shown up and met me. They decided to betray Trevor, by exchanging his death for Witness Protection." Dave explained, as he touch his bleeding face. "I've accidentally shot the wrong guy, which happens to be your Uncle Brad. I didn't know he was more important in your life, including Philips."

"Me and him used to watch wrestling on TV. That's how I turn into a tomboy when I wa little and as I grown to loving guns, wearing pants and being around my dad and uncles." Blake explained.

"But here's what Townley said to me. He told me he wanted to leave you there in Ludendorff, until you are old enough to leave on your own to come find him." Dave explained. "One thing led to another, I knew that he was your father the whole time because he told me everything. I kept it away from Carter, so he won't murder his own friend. And he told me to tell you this if you find out about Brad being dead instead of in jail. He was sorry for everything and he knew how much you loved your Uncle Brad."

"I've already forgave him. I'm here to avenge the person who pulled the trigger back on him." Blake said. "Where is Steve? I'm running out of time to find him." She questioned.

"I… don't know exactly where he is. He disappeared a few days, after he was found alive in the hospital. But he is going to do his show and he left a message to me saying that he is exposing the truth about someone." Dave answered, before looking up at Blake who still had the rabbit mask on. "He might be exposing you and Michael."

"Pfft. I can't wait to see mines and my dad's mugshot on TV." Blake said sarcastically. "My mother was with him. Have you seen her too?"

"Well, me and Cali are working on where can we find her so we can arrest her. If we had like an address, a phone number or something, it can lead us towards her." Dave answered. "We've already know Steve's and Macey's plans from the beginning were. If they are found dead or alive, the case will be closed."

"Don't worry about Haines. I've got him." Blake said, before hearing the door from behind her, as someone was trying to open the door which made the dark haired teen with red streaks jumped slightly after turning her head around.

"Dave? Are you alright?" Cali's voice was heard on the other side of the door, as she started knocking which causes Dave to stand up and lead Blake towards the broken window.

"I'll take care of this. For now you need to get Murrieta Heights, Michael, Trevor, Carter and Franklin are there taking every last FIB agent and Merryweather soldier down." Dave explained, as Ethan passed down a rope for Blake to climb on.

Blake nodded before she leaped out the window and grabbed onto the rope, as Ethan pulled her up and Lunch started moving the helicopter away from the FIB building.

"Where to now?" Lunch questioned.

"Okay, we're heading to Murrieta Heights at the foundry." Blake answered. "That's where everyone is fighting against the FIB agents and Merryweather soldiers. But I need my car, I have something to do after this." She explained, before pulling out her own pistol and while holding onto Dave's stolen gun.

"Don't worry, I have a guy down there in Sandy Shores who can deliver your car to the location." Ethan explained, before texting the guy.

"I can't wait for this!" Lunch exclaimed happily, while steering the helicopter towards Murrieta Heights.

"Hold onto the Pocky Victory sticks for now." Max said, before reloading her sniper rifle. "Right now, we are locked and loaded." She said with sly smile.

"He's on his way with your car, Sissy." Ethan said, before putting away his iFruit phone and decided to take out an A4-47, while holding it in his hands. "Now, let's kill some asshole."

"This is our final fight, get ready!" Blake said, before seeing the foundry building coming up close, as she pointed it out for Lunch.

* * *

 **So that was part one of the Third Way mission for Blake. What will happen in the next chapter now? Will something happen at the foundry building? Will they be able to make it in time to help out the others? Or will something bad happened?**

 **What will be the outcome to Blake's and the other's ending?**


	71. Ignite

After the beach party, Blake arrive back the De Santa house around 2 am in the morning. Removing the keys from Amanda's Sentinel convertible, Blake climbed out of the car without using the driver's door and proceeded to go through the front door quietly.

When the sound of her cherry red flip flops started making noise against the floor, Blake removed them as she felt the cold floor against the bottom of her black toenail painted clad feet. She decided to check the living room to see if Michael was asleep, after drowning his sorrows with whiskey and watching old movies, but he wasn't there and the lights were out in both the living room and kitchen.

So, Blake had the chance to place Amanda's keys back into her expensive purse she'd left in the kitchen, before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

After climbing the stairs, Blake decides to see if Michael and Amanda were upstairs and yet they were. Blake stuck out her tongue, before she started dancing in the doorway as Michael and Amanda stayed asleep, until five seconds went by… the dark haired teen didn't know that they were quiet, but not sleeping.

"Goodnight, Blake." Amanda said, surprising Blake as she stop dancing.

"You're grounded." Michael finished.

"FUCK!" Blake shouted, angrily, before stomping her feet on the floor back to her bedroom.

* * *

"This is a shit show!" Michael said, running towards Franklin's Bravado Buffalo and crouch down in front of it, before shooting at the FIB team with his sniper rifle by flanking them.

"Hey, T and I need backup!" Carter said, through his earpiece.

"There's too many of them, C!" Michael responded, before flanking another one.

"Eh, it's war zone over here, homie." Franklin responded while shooting his combat pistol.

"Shit, we ain't gonna make it, homie." Lamar said, shooting back at them as more of them begin to appear out of nowhere out in front.

With the FIB team and Merryweather soldiers closing in on the team, they heard a helicopter above them as _Catch Your Breath_ by WWE  & CFO$ is playing loudly, before an assault rifle was heard and shot down a few soldiers.

" _Anyone call for backup?"_ Blake's voice was heard through the men's earpieces.

"Blake?" Michael exclaimed, before looking up at the TPI issued helicopter as they saw Blake with her violet hoodie tied around her waist and rabbit mask hanging onto her the side of her neck.

"Ladybug's here?" Carter questioned.

"And she's back from the fucking dead!" Trevor finished.

"With the backup of my bubbie and my besties!" Blake explained, before putting in fresh clips into her pistols.

"Eh, G.G, what's good?" Lamar greeted after noticing the dark haired teen with red streaks.

"Well, Lamar… I love makin' entrances." Blake said, with her dual action pistols in both of her hands.

"Hey, I can't lie with you, Sissy." Ethan said, before looking down at the ground above them as Max drop down black grappling ropes for them to climb down.

"Let's go y'all!" Max exclaimed, before sliding down her rope and Ethan did the same, until Blake was the only one left in the helicopter along with Lunch.

"Don't worry, B. I got this!" Lunch said, before Blake heard her iFruit phone rang as she received a text message.

' _E told me that you needed your car to be at the location, but I have it park at a nearby gas station. Cool car you have, just like your brothers!- Eli'_

Blake smiled before grabbing Lunch underneath her shoulders, lifting her away from the controls after putting it on autopilot. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Lunch exclaimed, while Blake slipped Lunch's arm through a parachuting backpack and place one of her pistols into her hand.

"Don't make this harder than ever, sweetie." Blake said, before pulling the hook off the backpack for the parachute to come out. "I have a date with Haines." She explained as Lunch held onto the helicopter doors.

"Hey, what the-" Lunch started to say, before she had no control of her feet in the helicopter as she slipped out with the parachute lifting her out of the helicopter. "ASSHOLE!" She yelled.

"Sorry. I had to do that." Blake said, before climbing back into the seat and turning the autopilot system off, having the helicopter in her control. As she flew over the building where Carter and Trevor were behind cover, Blake look back at the Foundry building knowing that she should be there to fight back. "I'm sorry… This isn't my fight… my fight is with Haines." She said quietly, as a lone tear fallen down onto her cheek.

As she wiped her tears off, Blake finally look in front of before her teal colored eyes widened in fear as she saw an enemy helicopter heading towards. While screaming, she started pressing the button down for the machine gun that Trevor added to take down the enemy helicopter, and yet it did, killing the pilot.

"Holy shit, that scared me… now how do you land this thing?" Blake said in relief as she leaned back against the pilot's chair, before she flew towards the gas station once she noticed her silver and black Bravado Gauntlet. After landing the helicopter on top of the gas station, Blake proceed to go along her plan to kill Haines while he's live on TV.

* * *

"So, what's next huh? Are we goin' to sit around and watch the babies, learning how to become us but better? Or we're gonna wait, until Blake in that rabbit cunt mask kill us all, and these two fuckers will turned against us?" Trevor questioned, before pointing towards Michael and Carter.

"T, I only have one life to live, and I'm not gonna waste it more with bloodshed from you." Carter explained.

"Ain't anybody's gonna get turned again, and you know that." Michael disagreed.

"Hey, the way I see it. Think we got a lot of old friends that need to be re-educated." Franklin as he started following Michael and Carter.

" _A lot of friends._ " Trevor said, agreeing with Franklin. "I mean, things can get really messy."

"Nah, we just gotta silence a few noisey people." Michael explained.

"Well... there's Agent Haines for one. His love crazy niece is burned to pieces, but he needs to go straight to hell for touching our daughter." Carter explained.

"Hey, we're coming to help you all." Ethan said, as the adults started looking at the younger ones.

"Yeah, we're going to go all gangsta on them no matter what." Lunch said in excitement.

"I think we can give them a countrified ass whooping, no matter what." Max agreeing with Lunch and Ethan, crossing her arms.

"You three listen to me, even I'm older and wiser than y'all. We suggest that you three head on home. You done enough helpin' and we appreciated that you've decided to fight with us. But I ain't gonna lose anymore people. Especially you, Bl-." Michael explained, before he noticed that Blake wasn't with them. "Hey, where'd she go?" He questioned.

"Mike, Blake done left us already." Franklin responded.

"I know, but where did she go?" Michael questioned, before looking back at the three young adults. "Y'all are hiding something from us?" He questioned the three.

"Nope." Ethan answered.

"Not a clue." Max answered.

"No… it means… no in spanish." Lunch answered.

"You three knew where she's goin'." Franklin responded.

"Look, I only knew that she needed a lift towards the FIB building to get a little revenge, but I'm sure she's probably heading back home, where she can protect my future hubbie, mother-in-law and sister-in-law." Lunch explained, trying to reassure the adults that everything is okay with Blake.

* * *

At top of one of the buildings owned by Del Perro Pier, Blake slipped on her violet hoodie over her body once more along with her rabbit mask, covering her face. She was ready to do the job and get it over it with Haines and including her mother once and for all.

All she had to do is kill Haines with a headshot, and everything will be over. Having one earbud in her left ear playing the theme song to _Hitman 2: Silent Assassin_ and she had her black Bluetooth earpiece in the other, as she watched Haines getting on the Ferris Whale.

"This is it… Don't get scared." Blake whispered, before pulling out her iFruit phone and having her right thumb hovering over the call option for Steve.

"Los Santos… A city of saints. A city of sinners-" Steve started out his introduction, before hearing his iFruit phone vibrating as he pulled it out and saw Blake's number. "Cut! Goddamnit... Agent Haines."

" _Don't this voice bring back memories?"_ Blake questioned after when Steve answers his phone.

"Blake De Santa? How are you still alive?" Steve questioned as he was shock to hear the dark haired teen's voice, knowing that she woke up from her coma.

"Let's just say, that I can survive anything you throw at me. I am Michael's little daughter, you know." Blake explained, before getting off the call application and aimed her iFruit phone as she programed her phone to turn on the cameraman's camera. "Before I vanished out of your life for good, I just want to to say that you were planning to rape me from the very beginning, knowing that my dad's in witness protection and you used him, my uncle and Franklin for his dirty work."

"Why would I say that? You think I'm that stupid, little girl? I don't think so." Steve scoffed with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really huh? Then how about this? I'll let everyone know how Haines got a 17 year old girl pregnant by rapping me!" Blake lied, yelling out the last part as she waited for Steve to say something else, but he was in total silence once he heard that.

"You fucking cunt, I never touched you!" Steve retorted.

"Oh yeah? What about that night at the club over a month ago?" Blake lied. "We had a few drinks too many and I gave it to you all night long." She explained as the lie was being stretch more, while Blake started smirking and laughing to herself on the inside.

"Listen, what do you want? Is it money? I'll give you money!" Steve questioned, as he felt nervous about what will happen if the FIB heard about him truely sexually assaulting a 17 year old teen and impregnated her.

"What I want is the money to be wired onto my account. And you telling me that you are sorry for touching me. This beautiful and small version of Michael De Santa demands an apology!" Blake insisted.

"Shit… hold on for a second…" Steve said, as the Ferris Whale stopped, and Blake started getting into position with her advance sniper rifle while looking through the advanced scoop to get a perfect headshot of Haines. "There, I just sent it to your account." He said, before Blake heard her phone chimed and seeing that $10,000 has been added to her bank account.

"Hmp. Even though, I have all the money in the world along with this, I still want that apologize and you won't have to hear from me and my father once more." Blake explained, before she noticed a familiar red Canis Bodhi heading towards the amusement park. "But you better say that apologize now or else."

"Alright fine, if it can make you disappeared from out of my life and even Macey's life for good. But just one thing, even though I'm apologise to you… I never say I do it. I don't apologise to the one who I wanted to use and rape to cover up my dirty work as an agent…" Steve explained, before in the corner of his left blue eye, he saw that the red light on the camera was recording his whole confession. "Are we still rolling?" He questioned slowly as he was turning surprised.

"It's over, Haines." Blake said, while looking through the scope one more and placing her index finger on the trigger. "And one more thing… my mother never like you or even love you." She finished, as she got herself a clear shot of Haines' head while Blake heard the latin lyrics to the theme song playing again.

" _Requiem aeternam dona… Eis Domine, Et lux perpetua… Luceat eis te decet… Hymnus, Deus in Sion."_

Blake finally pulled the trigger back as the bullet went through Haines' iFruit phone and into the side of his head. Blood exploded out through his head, making his lifeless body leaped out of the seat and onto the floor, where the cameraman was frantically calling for backup after Steve got assassinated on his live one hour special.

Earlier before climbing up the building, Blake brought up a steel chair to use as a distraction away from her and the police. Once she grabbed the folded up steel chair, Blake threw it up in the air as the beachgoers from above saw the chair and they were exclaiming in shock.

When the chair slammed loudly against the concrete, everyone started looking at it and including Blake as they waited…

"I'M MAD!" A man shouted, before punching a woman in the face, and the beach brawl has finally begun.

"Time to bail!" Blake said, before running towards the ladder and climbed down, as everyone below her started yelling and throwing punches. Half of LSPD were trying to break up the beach brawl, as Blake climbed into her Bravado Gauntlet and drove off in full speed, almost running over a few beachgoers who were fighting.

As Blake managed to escape Del Perro Pier, she still have to stay hidden away from the cops for a while, before reuniting with her family and friends.

* * *

 **I named this chapter after the Eir Aoi song, which is from the anime Sword Art Online 2.**

 **Second song, it's from my favorite wrestler, Finn Balor, and this is this second theme!**

 **And also the lyrics that were used in this chappie were Latin and here's what it means in English. This song is from the video game called Hitman 2 Silent Assassin.**

 _ **Eternal rest grant unto them  
O Lord, and let perpetual light  
Shine upon them  
A hymn, O God, becometh Thee in Sion**_

 **Now, that Haines is truly gone, what will happen in the rest of the Third Way mission? Or in the ending of Sweet and Deadly?**

 **P.S~ I even brought back the Steel Chair Effect!**


	72. I Am Blake 'Fierce' De Santa

**A/N-In this last chapter to the GTA V Story Mode, I've decided to add two Ludendorff memories after when I look back from the previous chapters of the story and found out that I have not completed one of them.**

* * *

Four year old Blake had her ears cover as she was trying to block out the noise of her mother and auntie's loud yelling while running away from the trailer home and into the woods.

" _You fucking bitch!" Amanda shouted._

" _I hope your daughter grows up to be a stripper, just like you!" Macey retorted._

"Stop yelling!" Blake shouted as she ran through the woods with watery eyes.

" _Is that even Carter's kid? You've probably fuck with my husband on the side, and that why he protected you, instead of his own wife!"_

" _Is Tracey even your own kid? She looks too much like Brad." Macey questioned angrily._

"Aaaahhh!" Blake screamed loudly to block out the noise, as she realized that was standing in the middle of an ice lake, outside of the woods. As she stared at her own reflection from the frozen ice, Blake stood there while she tried to move her foot, but was afraid of breaking the ice… until she heard the ice making a small crack, which causes her to have her eyes widened in fear.

"Blakie Bear!" Michael called out as Blake only turn her head.

"Kiddo, it's alright. We're here." Brad explained.

"Shrimp, stay fuckin' still!" Trevor called out, as Blake slowly turn her whole body towards them while the other saw that the dark haired child made another large crack in the ice lake.

"Lord have mercy!" Carter exclaimed.

"One of you, get my baby out of there!" Macey shouted in fear, as she pushed both Trevor and Michael towards the edge of the lake.

"Fuckin' A…" Michael said quietly, before looking back at Blake. "Hold on, Blakie. We're comin' to get ya." He said, reassuring his niece.

"Yeah, Uncle Mikey's comin' to get ya." Trevor said, backing away from the lake as Michael stood there and turn around to see the psychopath standing next to Brad and Carter.

"Yeah, thanks, T." Michael said, sarcastically while looking at him, before looking back at Blake. "I really appreciated the help."

As Michael slowly walks onto the ice, he can hear Blake whimpering in fear while looking at her uncle trying to reach to her. Once he made it, Michael decides to reach out and grab onto his nieces right arm and lifting her up into a warm hug.

"Don't run away from me like that again, Blakie Bear…" Michael whispered, before kissing Blake's forehead, until… the ice lake finally broken into pieces as Michael and Blake sunk down into the freezing water hearing Macey, Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy screaming out in fear.

* * *

" _As the fight still continues at Vespucci Beach and Del Perro Pier, we have just received news over two hours ago that FIB Agent, Steve Haines was assassinated by the known Los Santos assailant, Usagi."_ The Weazel News reporter on Blake's radio explained, as the dark haired teen with red streaks was laying down on the hood of her Bravado Gauntlet while smoking a cigarette and watching the sun setting at the foothills of Mount Chiliad. " _It seems that Haines has become a liar to both the FIB and the people in the communist of San Andreas as the commissioner of the FIB seem disappointed and displeased with the late FIB agents actions, forcing Agent Dave Norton, a young teen who was sexually assaulted by him that doesn't want to be identified, along with her father and his close friends to do his dirty work as he confessed it all during his live recording of his show, Underbelly of Paradise and even in the email that the young teen sent towards his boss. We don't know how to thank this Usagi assassin from saving our community from another liar, but people from Grove Street seems to thank her, by having all night party to celebrate Haines' death. And now back to our regularly scheduled program."_ He explained, before Blake heard the Weazel News special report theme, until Blackbird by Noni was heard loudly through the speakers.

Blake climbed off her Gauntlet as she threw her half finished cigarette over the cliff, before going into the backseat of her muscle car to grab her black backpack, which she brought with her from the hotel. Placing her backpack against her car, Blake went into the trunk of the Gauntlet and taken out a jerry can full of gasoline, before pouring it all into a steel barrel that a few branches inside.

"This will help get it started it…" Blake said after tossing the jerry can away as it was finally empty. Next, she went into her black backpack to pulled out an expensive blouse that belongs to Amanda and one of Michael's cigars. She toss Amanda's blouse into the barrel, before lighting one Michael's cigar while having it in her mouth. After taken a few puffs, Blake started coughing violently as she had the cigar in her own fingers. "Ah, smoking more, but enjoying it less..." She stated, before throwing it into the barrel, before jumping back in fright when large flames came, nearly burning her. "Now, that's a Daddy's Little Monster's fire."

As she grabbed onto the long pink wig and the rabbit mask, Blake look at both items in her hands once more, before hearing a car coming her way and dropping both the wig and mask on the ground.

" _Qui es-tu?!"_ Blake demanded in French while aiming her pistol at the dark front windshield of the black Declasse Tornado. " _Ne t'approche pas, ou je vais te tuer!"_ She warned, having her index finger against the trigger.

"Ah, cut that Russian or Spanish bullshit, Shrimp." Trevor said, as he climbed out of the black Tornado. "Uncle T's here to save your little ass."

"God, I hate to do this…" Blake said after putting her pistol away and running towards Trevor to hug him, before the psychopath wrapped his arms around his niece. "There…" She said, after removing her arms and move away from Trevor. "That's all I'm gonna do. Uh… did anyone in a red sports car follow you?" She questioned, while looking down at her feet as the left foot was playing with a small rock.

"No, why?" Trevor questioned, before looking back at the knocking trunk of the black Tornado, as Blake did the same thing. "Is someone supposed to be? Or you're plannin' to become a snake, like Daddy Mikey, huh?"

"No, nothing like that…" Blake answered, before looking behind Trevor at the black Tornado. "What do you have back there? A mountain lion or a puma?"

"Hey!" Devin Weston's voice was heard loudly in the back trunk.

"Sounds like a yogi to me." Blake stated, before following Trevor to the back of the Tornado, and open the trunk to reveal Devin who had duct tape around his ankle and wrist. "Hey, Devin, what's hanging?" She questioned, having her hands in her front blue skinny jeans pocket.

"Michael's daughter? I thought you were still sleeping!' Devin explained, before Trevor return back with more duct tape and tap his mouth shut.

"Ah, shut up and find a happy place." Trevor retorted, while smoothing the tape on his face and all Blake and Trevor can hear his muffle noise coming from Devin.

"Since you brought Merryweather into my house you're going to experience some intensive pain from me." Blake said while pulling out more duct tape from the roll, before ripping part of it off with her teeth and sticking onto the front of Devin's hair.

"Shrimp, what the-" Trevor started to question, before hearing the loud ripping noise as Blake pulled the sticky tape off of Devin's hair, while the millionaire muffled his painful screams. Now it was showing part of his bleeding scape on his head and his own hair on the sticky part of the tape as Blake held onto the tape with her right hand. "Have you _lost_ your tiny mind?!" He finally questioned.

"No… I'm just sweet and deadly, that's all." Blake answered, before Trevor look down at Devin who was in agony and back at Blake who had the roll of duct tape around her left wrist.

"Let me see that roll of tape." Trevor said.

"Okay, but you better share it." Blake said, while handing the roll of duct tape towards Trevor, as he pulled out a large piece of it.

* * *

As Blake and Trevor were watching the sun setting, the dark haired teen with red streaks was again applying her Blue Valentine matte lipstick in the door mirror, as Trevor was looking at her.

"What?" Blake questioned while still applying.

"You're too young to be wearing that. Give that shit up, makes you look old like that fat turd of a father." Trevor explained.

"Wow, you've finally noticed, huh?" Blake questioned before placing the removable cap onto the dark blue matte lipstick. "I'll give this up, when I look like the blow up stripper doll at home in about 30 years from now." She explained, referring to Amanda before placing the lipstick into the one on the cup holders until she noticed a black Bravado Bison heading towards them as it parked next to Blake's Gauntlet.

"Blakie." Michael said, before hugging his daughter tightly as Blake had her arms wrapped around him, smelling cigarettes and whiskey that she missed so much about him. "I'm glad you're safe. Guess Trevor didn't kill you."

"Oh very funny, Mikey." Trevor said sarcastically.

"Ahem!" Carter said, clearing his throat before Michael and Blake look at the dark brown haired father.

"What, C?" Michael questioned.

" _What, C?_ Can I at least hug my Ladybug?" Carter questioned, after imitating Michael. Blake removed her arms as Michael did the same, before walking towards Carter and hugged him as well, making him feel much better to see his other daughter safe and sound. "I miss you so much, Ladybug. Much more than Michael has." He said, before whispering the last part towards Blake as Michael heard it.

"Oh bite me, C. She's my daughter." Michael said, before Blake removed her arms around Carter, until she noticed Franklin heading his way driving his green Western Bagger motorcycle. As he parked his bike, Blake immediately ran towards him once he climbed off, hugging him from behind and resting the side of her face onto his back, causing Carter to go into protective father mode. "Carter, it ain't worth it. Let her go."

"But she's my baby doll, Michael!" Carter exclaimed, before calming down. "I won't worried about that for now. Bet she'll find another one soon after leaving Franklin."

"Ah, don't worry about him. He's a good kid." Michael stated, before Blake and Franklin let go. "So, I'm assuming you got him?" He questioned Trevor as he walked towards the back of the Tornado.

"Safe and sound." Trevor answered as he lifting up the trunk to show Devin who was still tied up with not even a strand of hair on his head and face and with sharpie marker on his forehead saying ' _Bitch Ass'_.

"Eh, my bad homie. I picked C. Ain't that a bitch?" Franklin responded, before the five heard Devin trying to say something back with the duct tape still across his mouth.

"Well, Devin, hey even though I am young but sometimes innocent in people's eyes. But the way I see through my little monster eyes, there are two great things that you should know about all five of us." Blake explained. "Number one, we like to be respected. Even though that my late uncle Brad is not here with us, he would love to be a part of this no matter what. And also you and others think you are so bad that you can do whatever you want to us treat us like we're trash every day even though we have started from the bottom like you and so many others. And number two, what I learned from dad and history class geometry class is offshoring your profits."

"Hey, that's horrible." Michael stated. "You wouldn't want to go offshore just to save a little money, would you, T?" He questioned.

"Oh, I don't think so." Trevor disagreed.

"Would you, Frank?" Michael questioned.

"Nah, I ain't goin' nowhere." Franklin answered.

"Blake?"

"Make that a hell no." Blake responded.

"And what about you, Carter?" Michael questioned.

"With the money I have, you don't see me leaving LS." Carter responded.

"And guess what, Devin? Your opinion doesn't even matter to all of us. Keep your profits the fuck outta America." Michael explained.

"And don't fuck with all of us, cause if you do you'll get hurt in the end." Blake explained.

"The way she and Michael explains it all is more understandable than what fuckin' rich people talk about." Trevor responded.

"Plus I don't owe you money. You owe me money for that fuckin' dinner you had in my restaurant and gave it a bad review." Carter said as everyone look at him.

"You mean to tell me this guy ate at your restaurant gave you a bad review and then send Merryweather out to you?" Blake questioned, having her arms crossed.

"No, I kicked his ass out, 'cause he wanted to buy my place when it's a good restaurant by the beach."

"Makes perfect sense." Michael said, before pulling the duct tape off of Devin's mouth. "Any last words?"

"Fucking little cunt bitch! Wait until my daughter comes after you." Devin said, before place the duct tape back onto his mouth.

"What a fuckin' waste of last words." Blake said sarcastically.

"And Devin. Goodbye, my friend." Michael said, having his hand on top of the trunk before pushing it down along with Blake.

"Bye-Bye!" Blake said, imitating Usagi's voice, before having her hands onto the back of the Tornado.

The five started pushing the black Tornado off the cliff with Devin still in the trunk, as it fallen into the water while making a few crashes.

"Well?" Blake only said, until a few seconds later the black Tornado finally exploded, killing off Devin Weston. As the five stood there in silence, Blake was looking up at the men as they were doing the same to her and others. "Uh… so what should we do now?" She finally questioned.

"Now, we get on with our lives." Michael answered.

"As friends." Trevor responded.

"What? Ain't like I got no choice." Michael said.

"Yeah, we should. After all we've been through, in the past 27 years." Carter explained. "20 for you, Trevor. Me and Mike met in high school. Along with Franklin and Blake who had experience this whole journey with us."

"So, we're like poorly, unmatched friends and including a little girl like me who became a little monster." Blake explained.

"Yeah, you can say that, if you put it that way, Shrimp." Trevor responded.

"Shit, I don't know what Devin was talking about sayin' that his daughter was comin' after us." Franklin said.

"We don't have to worry about her. Last I heard, she was in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary." Blake explained. "Can I tell y'all something?" She questioned as she turn around to face everyone. "I was the one who killed Haines. Not Trevor."

"We already knew." Michael said.

"Say what?" Blake said confused.

"We already knew that you killed Steve." Carter responded.

"What?!" Blake said shockingly.

"We just heard Usagi on the radio and even Lester and Trevor both said that someone's already killed him on Ferris Whale." Michael explained.

"I just wanted to get that out in the open, that's all." Blake said. "Now, I want to go home."

"Me too, I had enough for one day. Plus, I have fatherly duties back in Del Perro Pier, where Norah and Charlie are waiting on me." Carter explained, backing up towards his black Bravado Bison. "You catching a ride with Ladybug, Mike?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I wanna see her drive for first time again." Michael said, having his arm around Blake's shoulders.

"Wait, C. I need a lift." Trevor said, as Carter look at him. "We cool, amigo?"

"Yeah, whatever, get in." Carter answered, before Trevor climb into the passenger side of the Bravado Bison and they drove off.

"You better head home. I'll spend the night with you tomorrow, once I get my head straight." Blake said, before hugging Franklin.

"Great choice, Blakie. No kissing right in front of me." Michael teased.

"Daddy!" Blake said embarrassed, while removing her arms around him. Franklin laughed at his girlfriend, before getting on to his green Western Bagger motorcycle and drove off.

"Now, should we head home?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah…" Blake answered quietly, with her arms crossed.

"You okay, Blakie Bear?" Michael questioned. "You can tell me anythin' since everythin' is done." He stated.

"I know… But let's go home, before it gets too dark." Blake said, before she and Michael climb into the Bravado Gauntlet, until she smacked the ex-criminal's hand as he was about to touch the radio. "My radio, my music. You've done that to me, when I was little back in Ludendorff. And even here in Los Santos as well." She explained, before turning up the volume on her radio as _Never Ending_ by Rihanna started playing.

As Blake drove off, Michael decided to fall asleep into the muscle car as the dark haired teen with red streaks knew that he had a long day and he is finally now getting some rest after all everyone went through.

Blake hopes that everything will be back to normal again when the next day comes by no more hiding lies and no more hiding secrets.

Everything will be truly back to the way it was before. Before the heists. Before the FIB. Before Martin Madrazo. Even after escaping her schizophrenic mother.

After everything Blake been through, she seems so sweet and innocent on the outside to everyone, but the inside where only a few people know the truth about her.

Blake De Santa became _Sweet and Deadly_ towards her enemies.

 **STORY MODE END**

* * *

 _Four year old Blake slowly woken up by the sound of the heart monitor beeping in the hospital room as she began to feel the warmth coming back towards her and her body. She thought she was sleeping on a warm bed knowing that she falling into the lake with her Uncle Mikey, until she realize that she was laying on top of him._

 _As her big teal colored eyes stare at his sleeping face for a few seconds, Blake decide to touch his stubble chin and Michael slowly woken up from his sleep, knowing that his daughter is finally awake at the moment._

" _Uncle Mikey?" Blake questioned._

" _Hey… I'm here, kiddo." Michael said, quietly before giving Blake a small bottle of water for her to drink. As she sat down on his waste, Blake drank some of the water before giving back to Michael. "That scared you, didn't it, Blakie Bear?" He questioned after recalling that he and Blake falling into the frozen lake water and now suffering from hypothermia._

" _Yeah… I was very scared." Blake responded. "Uncle Mikey? Will Mommy and Auntie Mandy be friends again?"_

" _I don't think so. The way they have been yelling at each other, won't be the same anymore." Michael answered, now touching her long and damp raven black hair, she'd inherited from her real father which his himself._

" _Will I see you again?" Blake questioned. "Mommy wanted to take me away from you, Auntie Mandy, Tracey and Jimmy."_

" _Of course, you will." Michael answered, before pulling her down for a hug. "Mommy just can't think straight. I wouldn't let her take you away from me. You're my Blakie Bear, kiddo."_

" _Yeah… I'm always your Blakie Bear, Uncle Mikey." Blake responded quietly._

* * *

 **And that was story mode to Grand Theft Auto V, including the one and only Blake De Santa who became the girl who is Sweet and Deadly!**

 **Now, I have a question for everyone. Do you believe that this is the last chapter to this whole story?**

 **I have a bunch of GTA V stories that are very good to read and even have new original characters created by me. One of them I should recommend is called** _ **Unforeseen Family**_ **, which is a cute story that includes Blake becoming a adopted mother to a baby boy that she found back in Ludendorff and now raising him in Los Santos.**

 **I even did a few stories along with xXBalorBabeXx and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine, so go check them out on my profile and even on theirs!**

 **And the first chapter to the sequel of Sweet and Deadly, and it's called** _ **Let's Just Live**_ **, plus it's a slight AU from the original one.**

" **Who are you?! Don't come close or I'll kill you!" That what Blake said in French while aiming her pistol at Trevor.**


End file.
